Nathanaël Wyllt
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Nathanaël Porter est une vraie tête brûlée : orphelin, petit, binoclard et grande gueule. Sa rencontre -pas si fortuite- avec quatre personnes bien étranges, l'apparition de pouvoirs bien pratiques et l'incessante voix dans son crâne finiront bien par lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête ! La vieille Mrs Collins dit qu'il est destiné à faire de grandes choses, mais lesquelles ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction que j'ai commencé il y a un an.

J'ai peu à peu rajouté des lignes puis des paragraphes, j'ai même commencé à dessiner les personnages !

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

Laissez-moi vos impressions en commentaire !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Nathanaël Wyllt**

Le réveil résonna dans le dortoir des garçons de l'orphelinat St-Thomas.

Lentement, un à un, les pensionnaires s'arrachèrent de leurs lits. Seul un de leurs camarades grogna en se roulant en boule sous les draps.

-Nathanaël, réveille-toi ! La mère supérieure ne va pas laisser passer un nouveau retard, le houspilla Mrs Collins, la femme à tout faire de l'orphelinat.

Tous les matins le même rituel, tous les matins les mêmes mots. Mrs Collins soupira. A presque soixante-trois ans elle n'avait jamais vu pareille tête-brûlée. Dès le moment où elle avait trouvé le couffin du jeune bambin alors pas plus gros qu'un petit chien sur le pas de la porte d'entrée en chêne massif de l'orphelinat, elle avait su que ce petit être n'était pas comme les autres. Son couffin était de bonne facture, les draps dans lequel il était emmitouflé étaient cousus main et ornés d'initiales brodées de fils d'or : _N.P_. Certainement ses initiales. Cet enfant semblait venir d'une riche famille, alors pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Ce que Mrs Collins avait appris durant ces nombreuses années à l'orphelinat était que la vie vous prenait souvent de court. Alors elle ne s'était pas posé plus de question. Se poser des questions signifiait qu'il faudrait trouver des réponses hors elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à cela. Elle avait simplement pris le couffin où le jeune enfant dormait à poings fermés et avait refermé la lourde porte. Et dans cette froide et sombre nuit de Décembre, elle lui avait souhaité la bienvenue entre ces murs.

Ce fut Mrs Collins qui le prénomma Nathanaël. Nathanaël Porter. Nathanaël en mémoire de son premier et seul amour, son défunt mari. Et Porter parce qu'elle n'avait simplement rien trouvé de plus original commençant par la lettre P. Mrs Collins n'était de toute façon pas femme à perdre son temps à chercher.

Le froissement des draps de Nathanaël la firent sortir de ses pensées. Celui-ci s'était assis sur le bord de son lit, lui souriant de manière effrontée.

-Veux-tu cesser ton manège, gamin ? Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu réussiras ta vie, dit-elle tout en sortant les affaires du garçon du coffre placé au bout de son lit. Et fais-moi le plaisir de te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard. Comme d'habitude !

Nathanaël la regarda s'affairer un moment tout en gardant le sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il joua un instant avec les manches de son pyjama puis pris les habits que lui tendait Mrs Collins et se dirigea vers les douches. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et lui dit en riant :

-Je suis sûr que ça te manquerait de ne plus venir me réveiller tous les matins si je me levais à l'heure comme les autres.

Mrs Collins grogna.

-C'est ce que tu crois ça, allez vas te doucher, insupportable tête-brûlée !

Nathanaël se glissa lentement sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche. Il arrivait toujours après les autres, ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ne lui reste presque plus d'eau chaude. Il se savonna rigoureusement tout en chantonnant une comptine. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il s'essuya en prenant bien garde à aller le plus lentement possible, il savait que cela horripilait Mrs Collins. Une fois sec, il passa son uniforme devenu trop petit car il avait beaucoup grandit ces mois-ci, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de douche quand il entraperçut son reflet dans le miroir.

Il se dévisagea un instant. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient comme à leur habitude en désordre. Ils se dressaient sur sa tête comme s'ils avaient la chair-de-poule. Il remit en place ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, elles étaient cassées à maints endroits et n'arrêtaient pas de glisser. Nathanaël n'avait d'autre choix que de les réparer avec le sparadrap que Mrs Collins lui donnait. Il souleva de sa main les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et fixa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Entre ses cheveux trop désordonnés, son nez trop fin, ses pommettes trop hautes et ses lèvres trop fines, Nathanaël n'aimait pas vraiment son visage. La seule chose qu'il n'aurait voulue échanger pour rien au monde restait ses yeux. Il les trouvait tout simplement magnifiques. Il trouvait vraiment dommage qu'il soit obligé de porter ces horribles lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux derrière leurs verres trop épais. Ses yeux étaient grands, bordés de cils fournis qui lui semblaient interminables. Ses iris avaient une très jolie couleur vert dioptase parsemées de paillettes dorées. Comme si une pluie d'or tombait dans ses yeux.

En secouant la tête, il sortit de la salle des douches et prit la sacoche que Mrs Collins lui tendait en grommelant.

-Tu finiras mal, espèce de petit cancrelat répugnant !

Nathanaël frappa doucement à la porte de la classe de Mrs Fridge, la mère supérieure, non sans une certaine appréhension. Bien qu'il ait coutume d'arriver en retard tous les jours, Mrs Fridge était assez impressionnante quand elle était en colère. Et cette fois-ci, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle serait très mécontente de le voir arriver avec plus de vingt minutes de retard.

-Entrez ! fit Mrs Fridge d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Nathanaël prit son courage à deux mains et abaissa la poignée. Il poussa lentement la porte en bois et entra dans la salle de classe aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière d'éléphants. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Ça aussi il avait l'habitude. Des ricanements se firent entendre au fond de la classe, c'était très certainement Blaise et sa bande. Eux n'étaient pas orphelins, ils avaient une famille et ils suivaient simplement les cours que dispensaient gratuitement l'orphelinat pour les familles ayant peu de moyen. Ils détestaient Nathanaël depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Nathanaël était trop bizarre, pas comme les autres. Toujours dans son monde, la tête dans les nuages.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que vous daignez venir en cours, Mr Porter ?

Mrs Fridge le regardait avec des yeux noirs de colère, les mains sur les hanches, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle grondait un pensionnaire. Nathanaël se ratatina sur lui-même en murmurant un inaudible « Désolé ».

-On ne dit pas « désolé », Mr Porter, mais « je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser ». Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise ? A l'évidence une fois de plus ! Quand comprendrez-vous l'importance de la ponctualité et du respect envers votre corps enseignant ? Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que vous trouverez quelqu'un pour vous adopter. Allez à votre place. Immédiatement !

Nathanaël piqua un fard monumental. Mrs Fridge avait touché la corde sensible. Il savait très bien que personne ne viendrait l'adopter. Cela faisait plus de dix années qu'il attendait et espérait qu'un gentil couple vienne le prendre avec eux. Plus de dix années qu'il rêvait que ses parents frappaient à la porte de l'orphelinat pour lui dire que c'était fini, qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient plus jamais, qu'ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé.

Il s'assit à sa place et écouta attentivement le cours de français qu'expliquait Mrs Fridge. Mais _L'Odyssée_ ne retint pas longtemps son attention. Son regard s'échappa vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un champ verdoyant. Et le voilà parti avec de fiers compagnons imaginaires dans une longue quête l'emmenant dans des contrées sauvages, tantôt il était guerrier, tantôt ensorceleur.

-Mr Porter, le fit revenir à la réalité Mrs Fridge, pouvez-vous me faire un résumé de ce que je viens d'énoncer ? A moins que vous n'étiez –encore une fois- plongé dans vos pensées…

Blaise et sa bande ricanèrent et se moquèrent de la « tête à l'ouest » comme ils l'appelaient. Natanaël rougit et fit une grimace gênée à Mrs Fridge.

-Je…je ne sais pas, Mrs Fridge. Je n'ai pas entendu.

Mrs Fridge le fixa.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ou plutôt n'avez-vous pas _écouté_ ? Ce sont deux choses bien distinctes Mr Porter. Vous viendrez me voir après les cours à 17h précises. Vous êtes puni.

Nathanaël soupira mais fit un effort de concentration durant le reste du cours.

Oo

-Hé Tête-à-l'Ouest ! Nid de Corbac !

Nathanaël n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête en direction des cris qui lui étaient une fois de plus adressés pour savoir que Blaise et sa bande d'idiots venaient dans sa direction. Il avait souhaité très fort qu'ils le laissent tranquille rien que pour cette récréation mais apparemment ses prières étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il inspira longuement et soupira encore plus longtemps. Tous les jours les mêmes batailles, tous les jours les mêmes ennemis. Ne s'en lassaient-ils pas ?

-Que me veux-tu _encore_ , Blaise ?

Celui-ci se posta juste devant Nathanaël qui était assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres donnant sur la cour de récréation. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ceux-ci reposant presque sur son ventre rebondi. Il souriait d'un air méchant.

-Alors le Corbac, on arrive encore en retard ? Comme l'a dit Mrs Fridge, c'est pas comme ça que quelqu'un t'adoptera ! ricana-t-il en regardant ses compagnons qui rigolaient eux aussi de la mauvaise fortune de Nathanaël. Avec tes grosses binocles et ta petite taille tu fais plus peur aux parents qu'autre choses ! C'est pas étonnant que tes parents t'aient abandonnés il y a dix ans !

C'en fut trop pour Nathanaël qui se jeta sur l'enfant en lui assénant des coups de poings. Il criait de rage et de désespoir. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait été abandonné ? Peut-être était-il trop laid, trop petit, trop maigre et trop fluet pour faire le bonheur de ses parents ? Entendre que la même conclusion était arrivée à l'esprit de son camarade de classe tant haï lui déchirait le cœur.

Dans sa rage, les yeux brouillés de larmes, il ne sentit quasiment pas qu'on le saisit sous les bras pour le séparer du jeune Blaise. Il ne sentit pas non plus qu'on l'amena dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. Cependant il sentit la claque retentissante qui lui fouetta le visage avec force. C'est en se tenant la joue qu'il reprit ses esprits et fixa Mrs Fridge. Il attendit le sermon qui viendrait forcément par la suite.

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir appris à vous comporter ainsi Mr Porter ! murmura dangereusement Mrs Fridge. Je suis extrêmement déçue de votre comportement. Attaqué ainsi un élève dans la cour de récréation ! A quoi pensiez-vous donc ? Rien, apparemment !

Nathanaël ne songea pas un seul instant à se défendre et à expliquer son geste. Il savait que Mrs Fridge de l'appréciait guère et qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas.

-Bien, je vais donc vous donner votre punition dès maintenant en plus de celle que je vous devais ce matin. Vous serez de corvée de courses durant un mois à partir de ce soir. Tous les jours. Même les week-ends. Allez-vous en maintenant. Je ne veux plus revoir votre tête d'insolent avant le souper.

Nathanaël sorti le dos voûté et les épaules basses du bureau de la mère supérieure. Il était de corvée de courses. C'était la pire des punitions. Il lui faudrait aller au village pour aller chercher les aliments nécessaires aux repas tous les jours. Le village se trouvait à plus de deux kilomètres de l'orphelinat et il devrait y aller à pied. Comment allait-il porter tous les achats ? Il lui faudrait trouver une solution très rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se démettre le dos. C'est sur ces pensées moroses qu'il rentra dans le dortoir des garçons – vide, à son plus grand soulagement – et qu'il monta sur son lit où il s'assit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il ramena ses genoux à son torse et les entoura de l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras.

Ce fut dans cette position que Mrs Collins le trouva quelques heures plus tard, la tête sur les genoux, endormi. Elle sourit légèrement, et lui donna une tape sèche sur le coin du crâne qui eut pour effet de le réveiller en sursaut.

-Aïe ! cria-t-il en se tenant l'arrière de la tête et lui jetant un regard furibond. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-Alors comme ça tu t'es battu dans la cour de récré ? le rouspéta Mrs Collins puis elle continua en faisant la moue. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Il faut croire que je te surestimais.

Nathanaël détestait quand Mrs Collins faisait la moue. C'était une grimace qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand il la contrariait vraiment ou qu'il l'a decevait. Elle le regardait d'un air désapprobateur et relevait légèrement le coin supérieur de sa lèvre gauche en pinçant les lèvres. Le tout donnait un air arrogant à son vieux visage. Un air de « je te l'avais bien dit ». Et quoi qu'il en dise Mrs Collins était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure maternelle pour lui. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Avec lui. Il la considérait un peu comme une grand-mère ou une vieille grand-tante un peu folle. Folle mais sage. Pour faire court, il adorait Mrs Collins. Aussi, entendre la déception dans sa voix le fit se sentir terriblement idiot.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté. Il a dit des choses que je n'ai pas pu supporter, murmura-t-il d'une si petite voix que Mrs Collins ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle s'assit alors près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Nathanaël, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai donné ce prénom ?

Il secoua la tête et elle reprit.

-C'était le nom de mon défunt mari. Le seul homme que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme. Nathanaël était un homme bon, sage et réfléchi. Il avait une éthique et n'y dérogeait jamais. J'ai toujours admiré la façon qu'il avait de tenir sa ligne de conduite quoiqu'il lui en coûte et surtout quoiqu'en pense les autres. Peut-être était-il juste têtu ? Toujours est-il qu'il est mort pour ses convictions, pour ce en quoi il croyait. C'était un grand homme. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'était mon mari, hein !

La vieille femme s'interrompit en souriant comme plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'assit au pied de Nathanaël et lui caressa le visage.

-Je t'ai donné ce prénom pour la force de caractère qu'il représente. Pour son courage, pour sa gentillesse, pour sa sagesse. Lorsque je t'ai trouvé cette nuit-là devant la porte de l'orphelinat, lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux si verts, j'ai tout de suite su que tu deviendrais quelqu'un de grand. Que tu ferais de grandes et belles choses. Alors je t'ai donné ce prénom à la hauteur de tes actions futures. Le fait que tu sois orphelin et que ta famille t'ait abandonné devrait être une force pour toi et non une faiblesse. Ils t'ont abandonné. C'est la vérité mais cette vérité cache sûrement une multitude de secrets. Ne te laisse pas abattre par des hypothèses et dès que tu le pourras pars à la recherche de ton passé. Vas chercher des réponses et si celles-ci ne te conviennent pas vis d'une belle vie et meurs d'une mort encore plus belle. Mais surtout, n'oublies pas que quelque part dans ce monde cette vieille Mrs Collins t'attend et pense à toi.

Nathanaël ferma doucement sa bouche qu'il n'avait pas senti s'être entrouverte au fur et à mesure du monologue de la vieille femme. Mrs Collins n'avait jamais été femme à ouvrir son cœur et pourtant la voilà qui venait de dévoiler entièrement son amour et son attachement pour lui. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Quelqu'un l'aimait. Quelqu'un croyait en lui. Un sentiment fort et bienveillant lui réchauffa alors le cœur et le corps et il sourit à la vieille femme entre ses larmes et la morve qui coulait de son nez.

-Merci Mrs Collins, tu verras je vais y faire bien attention à mon prénom ! Je vais devenir la personne que tu as vue en moi et quand je serais devenu cette personne je reviendrais te chercher ici et on ira vivre tous les deux dans un joli chalet dans les montagnes !

Il la serra fort contre lui et il l'entendit marmonner qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé la montagne et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait vivre avec un gamin insolent et mal peigné. Il sourit encore plus à ces mots.

Oo

Grand dieu qu'il faisait chaud ! Nathanaël n'en était qu'à la moitié du chemin et il était déjà couvert de sueur. Bien qu'étant seulement âgé de dix ans trois quarts il aurait dû se douter qu'en plein mois de juin, à seize heures, il ferait chaud. Mais il n'avait pris ni casquette ni bouteille d'eau. Et son voyage ne venait que de commencer. Il tirait péniblement la brouette en fer que lui avait conseillée de prendre Mrs Collins pour qu'il puisse transporter les courses plus facilement. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait certainement beaucoup moins de mal avec celle-ci que sans. Mrs Fridge lui avait donné la liste des courses à faire pour le repas du soir, du petit-déjeuner et du déjeuner du lendemain. Il serait vraiment chargé sur le chemin du retour. Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes, il commença à apercevoir le clocher de la vieille église du village. Il accéléra alors la cadence si bien que vingt autres minutes plus tard il parvînt à l'entrée de la ville, dégoulinant de sueur.

Nathanaël poussa la brouette dans la rue – il avait cessé de la tirer, les bras tétanisés par l'effort –, indifférent aux regards inquisiteurs des villageois. Sur la grande place, il vit une fontaine et la vue de l'eau fraîche lui rappela que son palais était complètement desséché. Sans plus attendre il abandonna la brouette et trottina vers la fontaine imaginant déjà l'eau couler entre ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait donc pas du tout au coup de canne qu'il reçut en plein ventre le stoppant net dans sa course. Ce sont les fesses parterre qu'il regarda, abasourdi, un homme sans âge lui faire barrage de sa canne finement ouvragée. L'homme le fixa, les yeux rieurs. Il avait d'ailleurs de très jolis yeux verts d'eau, une couleur surprenante. Nathanaël fronça les sourcils et lui jeta son regard le plus noir mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'homme ricana. Il était assis sur un tabouret, habillé d'un étrange habit vert de cadmium – ou était-ce une cape ? – et avait de très longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Etait-ce aussi une fine couronne en argent qui trônait élégamment sur sa tête ?

\- Courageux mais pas téméraire, fiston ?

Il avait une voix douce mais froide. Qui était cet étrange personnage ?

-Que voulez-vous ? répliqua farouchement Nathanaël, piqué au vif.

L'homme ramena doucement sa canne entre ses jambes et posa son menton sur le pommeau représentant ce que Nathanaël pensait être un serpent.

-Je veux bien des choses, jeune ignorant. Et toi, que veux-tu ?

Nathanaël se redressa et épousseta ses habits désormais couverts de poussière. Mrs Collins ne sera vraiment pas contente se dit-il en regardant l'état de son pantalon.

-Je veux boire à cette fontaine, il fait chaud et j'ai soif, fit-il en s'approchant de nouveau de celle-ci.

Il se retrouva de nouveau parterre les mains sur le ventre avant même de finir sa phrase. Un nouveau coup de canne. L'homme souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Mais vous n'allez pas bien ? hurla Nathanaël à son agresseur. Vous avez un sérieux problème, ma parole !

L'homme fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se plissant, ne laissant voir qu'un fin trait vert et lui demanda d'une voix sifflante :

-Petit, si je te prenais ta brouette sans permission, serais-tu d'accord ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors tu comprendras sûrement ma réticence à partager l'eau de ma fontaine avec un morveux mal éduqué, asséna-t-il d'une voix hautaine.

Nathanaël vit rouge. Il se releva d'un bond et balança un coup de pied rageur dans la si précieuse fontaine de cet homme insupportable. Ni une ni deux, il fit demi-tour, attrapa sa brouette et couru jusqu'à l'étal du marchand de légumes, deux rues plus loin. Il ne vit pas l'homme le regarder d'un œil sournois, les lèvres remontées en un sourire arrogant.

Oo

Archibald Brisefer, cinquantenaire, était un homme bon-vivant, joyeux et toujours enclin à la rigolade. Tout le village le connaissait : il y était né, y avait grandi et y mourrait. Il avait repris le commerce très florissant de marchand de primeurs de son père et de son grand-père avant lui. Ses légumes étaient les meilleurs de la région, de ça il n'avait aucun doute. Il passait des heures dans ses potagers à prendre soins d'eux et à les élever avec amour.

Il ne faisait aucun doute non plus qu'il adorait son métier. Il avait d'ailleurs repris les rênes de l'entreprise acceptant avec ceux-ci le contrat qui liait sa famille à l'orphelinat St-Thomas depuis maintenant trois générations. Ce contrat consistait à lui vendre ses légumes à moitié prix. Il avait continué avec bienveillance l'engagement qu'avait signé un jour son grand-père avec le précédent directeur de l'orphelinat. Archibald adorait les enfants et bien qu'il ne put encore en avoir avec sa douce Marysa depuis l'accident de celle-ci il n'avait songé à en adopter un. Cependant, quand il le pouvait, il donnait du travail aux plus grands d'entre eux lors de la cueillette des légumes.

Il était bientôt dix-sept heures, l'heure à laquelle Mr Grumbler, l'homme à tout faire de l'orphelinat, venait généralement récupérer les légumes pour le souper. Une main au-dessus de ses yeux, il scruta les rues environnantes dans l'intention de repérer ledit personnage. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un jeune garçon - de pas plus de dix ans à en croire sa taille – courir dans sa direction, traînant une brouette derrière lui. Le jeune garçon stoppa net devant son étal, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour M'sieur, vous êtes M'sieur Archibald Brisefer ?

Il regarda le jeune petiot et acquiesça.

-Cool ! Vous êtes bien le marchand de légumes ? (Il hoche la tête encore une fois) Génial ! C'est Mrs Fridge qui m'envoie. Je suis puni, donc pendant un mois je suis de corvée de courses M'sieur Brisefer. Vous me verrez tous les jours, ça va vous changer de Mr Grumbler !

L'enfant ricana. Il fallait avouer que Mr Grumbler était particulièrement peu avenant et râleur. Il se plaignait sans cesse à Archibald des marmots et de leurs bêtises, des courses et des travaux à faire dans l'orphelinat.

-Bonjour mon p'tit gars ! s'exclama Archibald. T'as fait quoi pour être puni comme ça ? C'est que ce n'est pas du gâteau de se trimballer les courses sans camionnette !

-Ah ça M'sieur, je ne vous le fais pas dire, souri le garçon, rien que pour venir ici avec la brouette vide c'était du sport ! Mais bon, vous savez c'est pas parce que je suis petit pour mon âge que je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir à Mrs Fridge !

Au ton déterminé de cette graine de petit homme Archibald le trouva attendrissant. Il avait dû faire une sacrée bêtise pour que la mère supérieure le punisse si sévèrement.

-Viens donc te mettre à l'ombre, petit. Il fait bien chaud en ce moment. Assieds-toi le temps que je remplisse ta brouette. Sers-toi de l'eau fraîche ! fit-il en lui désignant la carafe tout juste sortie du frigo. N'hésite pas !

Il vit le jeune garçon lui faire un si grand sourire qu'il pensa une seconde qu'il resterait coincé ainsi. Il grimpa sur la chaise d'Archibald et se servit un grand verre d'eau.

-Vous êtes vachement sympa M'sieur ! Pas comme l'horrible bonhomme près de la fontaine !

Archibald mettait un à un ses légumes dans la brouette de l'enfant. Il posa une courgette et se redressa en appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches douloureuses.

-Aïe, je me fais plus tout jeune moi. Tu parles de Sal ? Haha, il faut savoir le prendre, ce bougre d'âne ! Pas fichu de partager sa fontaine… Au fait, tu as un nom ?

Il vit le garçon relever le menton et lui répondre fier comme un paon qu'il s'appelait Nathanaël Porter.

-Dîtes-moi, M'sieur, il est toujours aussi méchant ce Sal ? Parce qu'il m'a quand même frappé deux fois avec sa satanée canne !

Archibald le dévisagea, le visage du jeune Nathanaël s'était teinté de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il lui racontait ses déboires. Archibald rigola et se dit que ça lui apprendrait à être moins impulsif.

\- Comme je te le disais, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Et saches qu'il ne fait rien sans raison. Tu devais le mériter. Il vit Nathanaël froncer les sourcils. Le prends pas mal, petit, mais cet homme sait ce qu'il fait. Ça doit bien faire neuf ans qu'il s'est installé dans le village. C'est quelqu'un de sage. Si tu en as l'occasion, vas-t'excuser. Tu serais étonné de ce qu'il pourrait t'apprendre.

Nathanaël pensait les yeux dans le vague, la bouche en équilibre sur le bord du verre froid.

-Mouais, si vous le dites. C'est vous l'adulte après tout.

-Haha ! Petite tête-brûlée ! Allez, va voir le boucher maintenant !

Nathanaël sauta de la chaise, le remercia pour le verre d'eau et poussa tant bien que mal la brouette qui commençait à se faire lourde en direction du boucher. Archibald Brisefer retourna à ses occupations, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

Oo

Cela faisait à peine trente minutes qu'il avait quitté le village et ses bras n'en pouvaient plus. Qu'il pousse ou tire la brouette, celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur le chemin caillouteux. Après un rapide tour chez le boucher, Mr Tallson, un immense bonhomme d'au moins deux mètres d'après Nathanël, il avait été chercher le pain chez la gentille boulangère Mrs Painchaud - une petite dame rondelette et souriante d'origine française - qui lui avait offert une petite collation composée d'un jus d'orange frais et d'un pain au chocolat. Il avait était alors dix-huit heures et sachant qu'il lui faudrait sûrement une heure pour tirer la trop lourde brouette jusqu'à l'orphelinat il avait traversé le village sans plus tardé. Il n'avait cependant pas manqué de tirer puérilement la langue au méchant homme de la fontaine. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs répondu en tirant la sienne qui était…fourchue. Prenant ce qu'il avait vu pour la manifestation de sa fatigue, il n'avait pas fait grand cas de la chose.

Mais là, tout de suite, il aurait tout donné pour avoir une force herculéenne. Il s'assit, découragé, au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Pensant au discours de Mrs Collins sur son avenir plus que prometteur il se dit que ces voyages au village étaient une occasion pour se muscler et se remettant sur ces deux pieds il se prépara à pousser de nouveau cette fichue brouette.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celle-ci se déplaça sans qu'il n'ait besoin de forcer ! Elle semblait ne peser pas plus qu'une plume. Il avait l'impression que s'il le voulait il pouvait la décoller du sol sans aucun problème. Etrange… Très étrange. Mais il aurait été sot de s'en plaindre ! Remerciant le petit Jésus d'avoir écouté sa prière -pour une fois- il se mit à courir en traînant la brouette derrière lui. Il se sentait terriblement fort. Terriblement puissant. Et il adorait cette sensation. En moins de cinq minutes il arriva devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais se jura de réessayer le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

J'ai opté pour une parution deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le dimanche.

Si jamais l'inspiration me fait défaut je passerai à une fois et cela sera le dimanche.

Bonne lecture !

CyberCofee

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le réveil résonna dans le dortoir des garçons de l'orphelinat St-Thomas.

Nathanaël grommela et enfoui sa tête plus profondément dans ses draps. Il avait vraiment sommeil. Il était tout bonnement épuisé. Après avoir ramené les courses hier en un temps record – Mrs Fridge l'avait regardé un air soupçonneux durant tout le souper – il s'était écroulé de fatigue dans son lit. Et vu comment il se réveillait, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de se changer.

-Nathanaël ! Debout saleté ! Hop, hop, hop ! Bouge tes fesses, mon garçon !

Mrs Collins lui flanqua une fessée par-dessus les draps et celui-ci grogna dans l'oreiller.

-Oui, oui, oui. Je suis réveillé. Ça se voit, non ? Il tendit la main en dehors des draps où il savait que la vieille femme lui déposerait ses lunettes. Merci Mrs Collins.

La vieille femme soupira et lui flaqua une deuxième fessée.

-Y'a pas de quoi !

Elle s'assit sur le coffre du jeune écervelé et tira un coup sec sur les draps, le découvrant. Elle remarqua qu'il était toujours habillé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le pauvre petit était rentré exténué de sa corvée de courses. Il râla pour la forme et s'assit à son tour dans son lit. Elle lui tendit sa serviette de toilette et lui dit d'aller se récurer correctement parce qu'il était plus sale qu'un troll des montagnes.

Nathanaël s'activa sous la douche presque froide tout en pensant à son exploit du jour dernier. Etait-ce réellement de son fait ? L'avait-il rêvé ? Etait-ce l'intervention divine ? Il rigola à sa dernière supposition. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête ! Si Dieu existait il aurait déjà été adopté depuis bien longtemps. Devant l'une des nombreuses glaces de la salle de bain, il peigna ses cheveux tant bien que mal et c'est ainsi qu'il repéra un phénomène anormal dans ses yeux. Devenait-il fou ou voyait-il _réellement_ les paillettes dorées _danser_ dans le vert de ses yeux ? Il cligna les paupières plusieurs fois, secoua la tête, ferma les yeux en comptant jusqu'à dix mais rien n'y fit. Les paillettes continuaient de danser. C'était beau. Presque féerique.

-Bon, la demoiselle aux cheveux longs a-t-elle finit de se pouponner ? cria Mrs Collins du dortoir. Tu vas être en retard !

Il ne prit pas le temps de se sécher les cheveux et couru dans le couloir, rattrapa au vol sa sacoche que la vieille femme lui avait balancé sans ménagement et sorti en coup de vent du dortoir. Ce fut la première fois qu'il arriva à l'heure en cours.

-Eh bien, eh bien. Mr Porter nous auras fait l'extrême honneur de bien vouloir venir à l'heure en cours avant notre mort à tous, susurra Mrs Fridge en souriant dédaigneusement à Nathanaël. Ne devrions-nous pas applaudir un tel exploit ?

Ses camarades commencèrent alors à battre les mains doucement comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la conduite à suivre. Et Mrs Fridge leur donna raison en frappant ses deux mains sur son bureau en foudroyant l'assemblée du regard par-dessus ses vieilles lunettes en fer.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Mr Porter me fera l'extrême obligeance de venir à l'heure tous les jours désormais sans quoi il se pourrait qu'il soit doublement puni. La corvée de courses n'est pas assez, Mr Porter ?

Nathanaël se figea et déglutit.

-Si…si Mrs Fridge. C'est assez.

La mère supérieure mima une soudaine surdité et plaça sa main derrière son oreille.

-Je n'entends pas très bien Mr Porter ! L'âge, voyez-vous. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répéter plus fort et distinctement afin que la classe et moi-même entendions tous très clairement vos nouvelles résolutions ?

Nathanaël maudit cette vieille bonne femme en son for intérieur lui souhaitant de tomber dans les marches à la sortie de la classe. Il se tourna vers la classe et prit une grande inspiration avant de débiter :

-Je promets d'arriver à l'heure en cours désormais. Si je ne le fais pas, Mrs Fridge me punira doublement. Croix de boix, croix de fer, finit-il en signant d'une croix invisible le devant de son épaule gauche, juste au-dessus du cœur.

Le sourire que fit la sale bonne femme lui donna envie de vomir. Il savait que s'il venait à avoir une seule seconde de retard cette vieille chouette s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Et il n'osait pas penser à la punition qu'elle lui réservait dans ce cas.

-Bien. Très bien. Reprenons donc _L'Odyssée_ , page cinquante-deux. Mr Porter, lisez !

Oo

Il était seize heures et Nathanaël avait pris la route du village, une liste des choses à aller chercher dans la poche et la résolution de faire désormais attention à ce qu'il souhaitait dans l'autre. En effet, à la fin du cours de français, Mrs Fridge était tombée dans les escaliers, juste comme il l'avait _souhaité_. Heureusement, elle ne s'était que foulé le poignet et aurait quelques bleus durant une petite semaine. Plus de peur que de mal, au final. Tant mieux car Nathanaël n'aurait pas supporté avoir été l'instigateur d'un tel accident. Il avait souhaité tout cela sous le coup de la colère mais n'était pas mauvais au point de souhaiter la mort d'autrui. Au début, le fait que ce soit lui le coupable lui avait semblé absurde. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on souhaite quelque chose que cela arrive, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Et puis, lentement, au fil de la journée, il s'était mis à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec la brouette le jour d'avant. Ça aussi il l'avait voulu, non ? Et ses yeux ? Il avait pris peur et avait dévalé les étages en courant jusqu'à l'appentis à bois où il avait récupéré la brouette. C'est tout aussi rapidement qu'il était parti en direction du village. Loin dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas une femme le regarder passer, assise le long de la berge, adossé à un chêne. La femme souriait tendrement, les yeux rêveurs. Un mouvement dans les fourrés attira l'attention de Nathanaël. Les feuillages bruissèrent un instant et un petit animal en sorti. C'était un blaireau. Il s'arrêta et regarda l'animal traverser le chemin pour venir s'installer confortablement sur les jambes de la femme qu'il eut la surprise de remarquer.

La femme lui fit tout de suite penser à l'homme de la fontaine. Il ne parvînt pas à définir son âge encore une fois mais il sentait émaner d'elle une immense sagesse. Elle avait de très longs cheveux bruns mordorés tressés et elle aussi semblait posséder une couronne, en or cette fois. Son habit – du même style que l'avare de la fontaine – étaient très jolis et apparemment de très bonne facture. Nathanaël pensa tout de suite à des habits d'elfes comme il en avait vu dans les histoires fantastiques.

 _Elle est magnifique_ , pensa-t-il.

-Merci, jeune homme, sourit la belle femme.

-Oh, pardon Madame, je croyais l'avoir pensé, s'excusa-t-il, rouge de honte.

La femme rit, d'un rire fin et cristallin.

-Oh mais c'est ce que tu as fait jeune apprenti ! Mais ton esprit est pour moi comme un livre ouvert. Ohoh, je vois que tu as rencontré Salazar. Quel entêté, celui-là !

Nathanaël ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Etait-elle en train de _lire_ son esprit comme elle semblait le prétendre ?

-Oui Nathanaël, c'est exact.

Ce dernier s'approcha, la dévisageant un instant. Elle caressait le blaireau comme s'il s'était agi d'un chaton. Quelle étrange femme ! Il s'assit près d'elle, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde effrayé par sa nouvelle rencontre.

-Vous connaissez l'avare de la fontaine Madame ?

La femme sembla être interloquée quelques instants puis elle éclata de rire.

-L'avare ? Tu veux parler de Salazar ? Haha ! Quand il saura comment tu l'appelles il va être furieux !

-Oh non, lui dites rien s'il vous plaît ! Nathanaël eut une peur bleue que le méchant homme ne sache comment il le surnommait. Parce que s'il ne lui avait pas paru dangereux, il ne lui avait pas paru être un enfant de chœur non plus. J'vous jure que je l'appellerai plus comme ça !

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la femme sans âge lui promit de ne rien lui dire. C'était si drôle que ce serait leur secret à tous les deux, lui dit-elle.

-Tu as déjà rencontré Salazar et tu m'as rencontrée. Il te restera Godric et Rowena. Allez, jeune apprenti, continue ton chemin où tu finiras par faire attendre Salazar ! Apparemment il a un compte à régler avec toi.

Cette confidence fit froid dans le dos de Nathanaël. Il espérait vraiment que ce Salazar n'était pas au courant de son sobriquet. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Il se remit debout et épousseta son pantalon tout en réfléchissant. Allait-il faire un détour et éviter la grande place ou allait-il affronter l'homme une bonne fois pour toute? Il ne vit pas le sourire de la femme aux cheveux mordorés.

-Au fait, Madame, vous vous appelez comment ?

-Helga, lui répondit-elle plus bas qu'un murmure. Je m'appelle Helga.

Il fit de grands signes à Helga d'une main tandis que de l'autre main il tentait de faire avancer sa brouette tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien car celle-ci bascula et il rosit en entendant le rire clair de la belle femme dans son dos. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de celle-ci venir cacher ses lèvres.

Oo

A l'embranchement de la grande place Nathanaël stoppa net. Cap ou pas cap ? Oh et puis zut ! Il allait lui dire deux mots à ce sale pingre ! Empli d'une nouvelle volonté Nathanaël traversa la grande place d'un pas décidé en direction de la fontaine où il voyait déjà la silhouette arrogante du fameux Salazar.

-Ohoh ! Que vois-je ? s'exclama celui-ci en s'adressant au pommeau de sa canne. Regarde Sealvia, ne serait-ce pas le gamin effronté d'hier ?

Nathanaël sursauta quand, à son plus grand étonnement, le pommeau de la canne siffla une réponse.

-Si. Il lui ressemble. Penses-tu que ce jeune garçon susceptible est venu s'excuser ?

C'était à croire que le serpent sélectionnait spécialement les mots en « s ». Sûrement pour un effet plus dramatique. L'homme en vert lui jeta un coup d'œil et fit la moue.

-Ah Sealvia, tu es bien trop bonne. Tu as l'esprit trop pur pour te confronter au monde réel. Ce jeune garnement n'est point venu ici pour s'excuser, je le vois dans son regard, mais pour se confronter à moi. Puis, en s'adressa à Nathanaël : « Jeune effronté, sais-tu que tu ne gagneras rien en me résistant ? Tu n'es pas de taille. Et tu ne le seras sans doute jamais. »

A ces mots Nathanaël sut qu'il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Peu importe ce qu'il lui faudrait faire, il boirait l'eau de cette fontaine !

-Archibald Brisefer dit que vous êtes quelqu'un de sage, lança Nathanaël à Salazar. Moi je dis que vous êtes têtu, énervant et puéril.

Le pommeau de la canne de l'homme sembla bouger comme s'il avait une vie propre. La tête du serpent nommé Sealvia se tourna comme une onde vers le jeune garçon à la langue trop pendue.

-Quel jeune arrogant Sal ! siffla Sealvia. Il utilise des mots qu'il ne comprend pas lui-même. Ce jeune idiot veut te montrer ce qu'il vaut.

Salazar balança sa tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement loufoque puis l'immobilisa et approcha le buste de Nathanaël.

-Oh ? Intéressant…

-Vous savez, vous êtes peut-être plus vieux que moi et peut-être plus sage, mais je suis plus jeune et j'apprends vite. Alors votre fontaine, j'en boirai le contenu, je vous le promets. C'est un défi que je vous lance. Nathanaël avait levé le menton et, sûr de lui, signa sa promesse. Croix de bois, croix de fer, je vous battrai, vieil avare !

Et sans plus s'attarder il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

A côté de la fontaine, Sealvia et Salazar étaient restés bouche bée. Ce petit en avait dans le pantalon comme on disait de nos jours ! Salazar se frotta le menton et pensa qu'il fallait absolument qu'il raconte cette histoire à Godric. Il n'en reviendrait pas !

Oo

-Bonjour M'sieur Brisefer !

Archibald fit un signe de la main au jeune Nathanaël.

-Bonjour Nathanaël. Appelle-moi Archibald, veux-tu ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le petiot lui sourit et lui répondit qu'il était allé voir Salazar.

-Oh ! C'est très bien, mon grand ! Tu t'es excusé ? Il a accepté tes excuses ? Ça m'étonne de lui, d'ailleurs. En général il aime bien faire mariner les gens deux ou trois jours. Une vieille carne, ce Sal !

Nathanaël rigola à l'appellation.

-Non, je lui ai lancé un défi. Je lui ai dit que je boirai dans sa fontaine quoiqu'il arrive.

Archibald Brisefer se redressa d'un bond et, les yeux ronds, dévisagea le jeune inconscient. Avait-il idée du bordel dans lequel il venait de se fourrer ? A en croire son expression déterminée, oui.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe… Tu vas en avoir pour toute une vie, mon grand. Salazar ne te laisseras jamais boire son eau. Plus d'un s'y sont cassés les dents. A croire qu'il n'est pas humain.

Nathanaël allait parler de ce qu'il avait vu, de Helga et du pommeau mais un pressentiment l'en empêcha. Il était certain qu'il devait garder tout ceci pour lui. Ce serait son secret.

-Vous savez, je n'ai que dix ans trois-quart. Alors j'ai le temps.

-Haha ! Tu as de l'espoir, petiot ! s'esclaffa Archibald en tapant l'épaule de Nathanaël de sa grosse paluche. Accroche-toi !

Et Nathanaël parti en direction du boucher en râlant qu'il n'était pas un « petiot ». Archibald ri de bon cœur. Cet enfant était un petit diablotin.

Le soleil tapait fort sur la nuque de Nathanaël. Il poussait la brouette remplie et très lourde depuis bientôt une bonne demi-heure. A dix mètres, le chemin bifurquait soudainement vers la droite, cachant le reste de la route aux éventuelles personnes qui se seraient trouvées derrière lui. Il parcouru ces derniers mètres en grognant sous l'effort puis, une fois qu'il savait ne plus être vu, il se concentra et souhaita très fort avoir de nouveau une force surhumaine. Il ne se senti pas plus différent que quelques secondes auparavant mais poussa la brouette, ne s'attendant à aucune résistance de sa part. Mais rien. La brouette était toujours aussi lourde. Nathanaël s'assit de découragement. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il l'avait pourtant souhaité si fort ! Il se gratta la tête en jurant.

-Qu'entends-je ?! hoqueta une voix masculine. De tels jurons dans un si petit corps ? Vous m'en voyez choqué, jeune malpoli !

Nathanaël sursauta et chercha d'où venait la voix. Il se leva, regarda derrière lui, devant et sur les côtés mais il ne vit personne. Il regarda même sous la brouette. Au cas où.

-Là-haut ! fit la voix.

Nathanaël leva la tête si vite qu'il faillit se rompre le cou. Entre les branchages d'un vieux platane, à moins de deux mètres de là où il se tenait, il aperçut un homme aux cheveux roux affalé sur une branche. Le jeune orphelin sut immédiatement qu'il avait affaire à ce Godric dont lui avait parlé Helga.

-Bonjour, vous êtes M'sieur Godric, c'est ça ? le questionna quand même Nathanaël pour la forme. Helga m'a parlé de vous.

Le nommé Godric sembla surpris un instant et se redressa à califourchon sur sa branche. Position qui fit grimacer le garçon. Comment faisait-il pour s'asseoir de cette façon sans avoir mal à l'entrejambe ? Mais en deux jours il avait vu plus de choses étranges qu'en toute une vie alors comparé au pommeau de la canne de Salazar qui bougeait et parlait et la capacité d'Helga de lire dans sa tête, le fait que les parties génitales de ce Godric n'aient apparemment aucune sensibilité était encore la chose la plus normale !

-Ohoh, Helga t'a parlé de moi ? Je vais rougir ! gloussa l'homme de manière peu virile. Ma renommée me précède !

Encore un illuminé. Voilà tout ce que se disait Nathanaël. La seule qui lui avait paru équilibrée était Helga. Les deux autres étaient complètement timbrés. Nathanaël se rassit et essaya de se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux et inspira doucement.

-Que fais-tu ?

Nathanaël s'étouffa en criant de frayeur. Godric se tenait juste à côté de lui ! Il ne l'avait pas vu descendre et il n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques secondes. Et on ne pouvait pas descendre d'un platane haut de seize mètres en deux secondes !

-Comment avez-vous fait pour…commença Nathanaël, puis il secoua la tête. Oh et puis merde ! Laissez tomber, ce sera pas la première fois aujourd'hui que je vois des trucs incroyables.

-Ohoh, tu es bien malpoli, mon garçon ! s'exclama l'homme vêtu de rouge en s'asseyant sans grâce à côté de lui. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ?

-Je peux bien vous le dire à vous puisque vous êtes bizarre, vous aussi, soupira Nathanaël. Godric haussa un sourcil amusé. Hier, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de…magique ! Vous voyez ma brouette, fit-il en la désignant du menton, elle est évidemment trop lourde pour moi. Eh bien, hier, je n'avais plus de force et j'ai souhaité de tout mon être avoir la force de Hulk. Et vous savez quoi ? Ça a marché ! La brouette ne pesait plus rien et j'ai parcouru le reste du chemin en moins de cinq minutes ! C'était génial ! Alors j'essaye de comprendre comment ça fonctionne comme ça j'aurai plus vite terminé ma corvée.

Nathanaël tourna la tête vers Godric à la fin de son explication. Il le vit se frotter le menton à la manière des grands sages, les yeux froncés comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis l'homme se tourna vers lui.

-C'est très bien tout ça mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Hulk ?

Nathanaël le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, essayant d'y trouver un indice lui permettant de prouver que l'homme se fichait de lui. Mais mis à part une réelle interrogation, il n'y vit absolument rien. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses paumes puis frotta ses yeux si fort qu'ils devinrent rouge.

-De tout ce que je viens de vous raconter vous n'avez retenu que…ça ? Nathanaël n'en revenait pas. Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire fantastique de Hulk ? Le géant vert ! Vous savez, le scientifique Bruce Banner a fait des expériences sur les rayons gamma et un jour ça a mal tourné et il y a été exposé. Et depuis, quand il est en colère il se transforme en Hulk.

Vu la tête de Godric, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

-Mais enfin, _tout le monde_ connaît Hulk ! Même en ayant quatre-vingt ans vous devriez le connaître !

A cette phrase l'homme sembla réagir et se tourna vers Nathanaël en souriant.

-J'en ai mille trente-sept, c'est sûrement pour ça !

-Rooh, mais même à mille trente-sept…le jeune orphelin laissa la phrase en suspens. Vous avez dit combien ?

-Mille trente-sept. J'ai mille trente-sept ans, déclara Godric comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Nathanaël fit la moue. Il se foutait vraiment de lui !

-Mais bien sûr ! Et moi j'en ai soixante mais faut pas se fier à mon apparence, hein ! J'ai eu un léger problème de croissance.

Godric le dévisagea.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu en avais bientôt onze ! Puis il murmura pour lui-même. Se serait-on trompé de personne ?

-Même moi qui ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un gars attentif en cours je peux vous dire que c'était de l'ironie. Je me moquais de vous, en gros. J'ai vraiment dix ans et demi. Vous seriez pas du genre crédule, vous ?

Puis il continua.

-Pourquoi vous seriez-vous trompés de personne ?

-Non, laisse tomber, petit. Mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment mille trente-sept ans. Il est vrai que même dans notre monde atteindre cet âge est réservé à de très rares personnes mais c'est la vérité. Helga, Salazar et Rowena sont aussi âgés que moi.

-Votre _monde_ ? questionna Nathanaël qui ne savait plus trop quoi croire.

-Oui, notre monde. Le monde des sorciers, lui expliqua Godric. Tu en fais partie, toi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on t'est apparu. Pour te guider dans ton apprentissage de la magie.

-La…magie ? Soudain, Nathanaël comprit. Ah ! C'est pour ça toutes ces choses étranges ?

-Quelles choses ?

-Le pommeau de la canne de Salazar, Sealvia, qui parle et bouge, le don d'Helga de lire dans ma tête et de caresser des blaireaux, ma force soudaine et les paillettes qui dansent dans mes yeux ! Puis se souvenant de la fois où Salazar lui avait tiré la langue : Et sa foutue langue fourchue ! Je n'avais pas rêvé !

Nathanaël s'était presque relevé en énonçant toute la liste de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le jour d'avant. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

-Hm ? Tu as compris ce que disait Sealvia ? Intéressant… mais imprévu. Godric réfléchissait à toute vitesse. J'ai compris, j'en parlerai à Salazar. Oui, tout ceci est de la magie. Et nous, sorciers, la contrôlons. Elle vit en nous depuis notre venue au monde. Tu es un sorcier. Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, jeune apprenti, de grandes et belles choses. Alors nous sommes venus, tous les quatre, t'apprendre à contrôler et à canaliser cette magie. Chacun d'entre nous est maître dans plusieurs arts magiques. Nous t'enseignerons tout ceci au fil des années jusqu'à ce que nous te jugions prêt. Et à ce moment-là…

Godric laissa la phrase en suspens. Ne donnant aucun signe qu'il la finirait, Nathanaël le pressa de le faire.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour parler de ce moment-là. Ne soit pas si pressé, Nathanaël.

Le garçon souriait de toutes ces dents. Mrs Collins avait raison ! Il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Ou en tout cas, il le deviendrait !

-Dites, M'sieur Godric, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment je dois m'y prendre pour rendre la brouette plus légère ?

L'homme aux cheveux roux se releva et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, l'homme parla.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas parvenu à faire bouger cette brouette, Nathanaël. Ton esprit est embrouillé. Ce sont deux choses différentes que de vouloir une brouette légère et vouloir une force surhumaine, et ce, même si le résultat sera identique pour toi. Il faut que tu te concentres sur un seul souhait. Choisis.

Nathanaël réfléchit un instant puis donna sa réponse.

-Je voudrais avoir une force surhumaine.

-Bien, en temps normal, tu ne pourrais parvenir à ce résultat qu'à l'aide d'une potion de force. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, tu n'es pas _normal_. Tu as beaucoup plus de puissance dans ton noyau magique qu'un sorcier lambda. La moyenne de puissance commune est d'environ trente pour cent. Toi tu es bien au-dessus avec tes soixante-dix pour cent. Avec de l'entraînement tu augmenteras de puissance. Par exemple, j'en possède quatre cent quatre-vingt pour cent. Et Salazar quatre centre quatre-vingt-cinq. Helga en a quatre cent soixante-quinze et Rowena a atteint la barre des cinq cent. Elle a toujours eut plus de facilité.

-Waouh, s'exclama Nathanaël, impressionné. Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour arriver, disons, à trois cent pour cent ?

-Vu ta condition physique, qu'il te faudra améliorer si tu veux des résultats rapides, je dirais environ trois cent à trois cent cinquante ans.

-Quoi ?! Autant que ça ? Mais je serai mort bien avant ! s'insurgea le jeune orphelin. C'est inutile alors !

Godric sourit et, les deux mains sur les hanches, lui dit :

-Monsieur l'impulsif, vous êtes un sorcier ! Un sorcier à une durée de vie d'environ cent cinquante ans ! Et en vue de ta puissance actuelle, tu vivras beaucoup beaucoup plus longtemps !

-Waouh, répéta Nathanaël, c'est trop cool ! C'est trop génial ! Chouette, chouette, chouette ! Quand Mrs Collins va savoir ça !

-Pour la sécurité du monde magique et la tienne, tu ne dois rien révéler à personne. Y compris à cette Mrs Collins.

Nathanaël stoppa net son babillage et regarda l'homme d'un air horrifié.

-Oh s'il vous plaît, M'sieur ! S'il vous plaît ! geignit l'enfant, les yeux humides. J'ai confiance qu'en Mrs Collins ! Elle est un peu comme ma grand-mère, vous savez !

Devant l'air désespéré de l'enfant Godric sentit sa résistance faiblir.

-Non. Hors de question. Sinon, je ne t'apprends pas comment faire pour la force surhumaine.

L'enfant sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-Vous êtes un rabat-joie. Mais d'accord, je dirais rien, alors dites-moi comment on fait.

-Bien, fit Godric en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, d'abord concentre-toi sur ton objectif. Tout est une question de volonté. Tu n'as pas choisis l'option la plus simple, un élève plus réfléchit aurait préféré le sortilège Poids-Plume. Mais tu ne fais rien comme le commun des mortels, apparemment.

Godric entendit distinctement Nathanaël grogner. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou ! Cet enfant avait un potentiel énorme. Avoir réussi une fois à décupler sa force – et apparemment sa vitesse – était en soit un exploit à cet âge ! Et ce, sans baguette magique ! Godric avait senti l'aura de puissance se dégager lorsque l'enfant avait tenté une première fois de décupler sa force. Elle avait grossi puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, elle avait disparu. Le jeune garçon avait sans aucun doute laissé son esprit vagabonder entre la force et la brouette si bien que sa magie n'en avait choisis aucune des deux.

Il regarda l'aura du jeune Porter se concentrer tout autour de lui. Une masse plus volumineuse que ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir ondoyait violemment, déplaçant des volutes de poussière. Ce jeune prodige atteindrait sensiblement bien plus vite les trois cent pour cent de ses capacités qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés, foi de Merlin ! L'aura du garçon avança de sa jolie couleur mordorée vers la brouette avant de se raviser et de plonger dans l'essence même de son auteur.

Quand Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux, Godric put voir des centaines –si ce n'étaient pas des milliers – de paillettes dorées y danser. C'était un spectacle étonnant. Et très rare. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la seule personne ayant contractée ce genre de symptômes était Rowena. Ce genre de phénomène « après coup » était signe d'une immense puissance. Rowena en était la preuve.

-Waouh ! Je me sens vraiment bien M'sieur ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu trois canettes de RedBull !

Bien que l'homme n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'était du « raide bulle », il sourit à l'enfant comme s'il savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il avait pas mal de culture moldue à apprendre s'il ne voulait pas passer pour le dernier des idiots.

Nathanaël attrapa les poignées de la brouette d'une main ferme et poussa légèrement. Et Godric put voir le jeune apprenti sorcier disparaître vers l'horizon à la vitesse de la lumière. Il sourit bêtement. Le garçon était plein de surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,

Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot à mes deux chapitres !

Vous êtes géniaux !

Avoir le ressenti du lecteur est la chose la plus importante pour l'auteur alors je vous remercie mille fois !

Je remercie aussi les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction dans leur favoris et celles qui la suive, vous êtes fantastiques !

Gros bisous,

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Vingt-trois heures trente-huit.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur l'orphelinat, recouvrant les bâtiments d'un étouffant manteau sombre. L'écoulement incessant de la fontaine à l'effigie de Saint Thomas qui trônait au milieu de la cour berçait le sommeil des jeunes pensionnaires. Mis à part les stridulations plaintives des grillons, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seule une lumière vacillante et fugace éclairait par intermittences la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons. A l'abri sous sa couette comme un rempart au monde, Nathanaël s'essayait à faire apparaître de la lumière. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre puisqu'il n'avait pas demandé à Godric, il avait tout bêtement appliqué le conseil que ce dernier lui avait donné pour obtenir une force surhumaine.

Se concentrer sur l'apparition de lumière pour l'éclairer avait été un total échec. L'inspiration lui était venue quand il avait parcouru le dortoir d'un regard découragé. L'ampoule pendouillante du plafonnier lui avait soufflé la réponse : s'il concentrait sa magie en un seul point bien réel cela serait bien plus facile.

Il avait alors visualisé un orbe de lumière au creux de ses mains. Et si les premiers essais avaient été infructueux, le cinquième avait été une véritable réussite allant même jusqu'à l'aveugler tant la lumière était puissante. Il tentait désormais de varier les intensités et à la vue de son orbe tressautant et faiblard, cela n'était pas un succès. Il était simplement parvenu à donner un ton tamisé à sa lumière mais il était incapable de jouer avec les nuances.

Souriant malgré sa défaite, Nathanaël visualisa l'orbe disparaître et une fois dans le noir, il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Oo

 _Les serres de l'animal agrippèrent doucement la branche couverte de sève, le pin ploya sous la force du vent. L'animal déploya ses ailes et laissa l'air passer entre ses plumes, lui procurant un intense sentiment de bien-être. Il redressa la tête et balaya du regard sa zone de chasse. La falaise où il se tenait surplombait une vaste forêt de pins sylvestres dont les branchages ondoyaient sous la force des bourrasques incessantes du vent. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, semblable à une mer déchaînée. A l'horizon, il percevait les formes floues qu'étaient les nuages glacés. Il poussa un cri strident puis s'élança dans le vide. La sensation était grisante. Il dansait avec le vent, il plongeait dans un tourbillon de douce volupté. En cet instant il était le roi du ciel, le roi du monde. Ses yeux fauves balayaient l'étendue bleue, il tourna, piqua et remonta en chandelle à la vitesse du son, il était libre, il était sauvage. L'oiseau de chasse continua son manège durant de longues minutes, profitant de cet instant de bonheur._

 _Puis, brusquement, le prédateur se stoppa et se mit à planer rapidement en direction de la forêt. Traversant les feuillages touffus comme s'ils n'existaient pas, l'animal se posant brutalement sur une épaisse branche de pin, son regard vif scrutant la scène qui se déroulait dans la clairière en contrebas._

 _Au beau milieu de l'étendue d'herbe verte, près d'un petit étang dont l'eau était étrangement translucide et bleue, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds était assis, les épaules secouées de soubresauts. Il portait entre ses bras une jeune femme tout aussi blonde que lui qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la différence que la jeune femme était d'une pâleur inquiétante et qu'elle peinait visiblement à respirer. L'homme souleva un instant sa main de l'abdomen de sa compagne mais l'y remis presque aussitôt en appliquant une pression à la vue du sang qui s'en dégageait._

 _-Tu vas t'en sortir, lui murmura t-il doucement, les lèvres collées à son front. Tu vivras._

Nathanaël s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il mit un certain temps à dissocier son curieux rêve de la réalité. Il balaya du regard le dortoir des garçons de l'orphelinat et sourit brièvement en voyant que Edgar, un jeune pensionnaire, avait renversé toutes ses couvertures sur le sol et que le bas de son pyjama laissait entrevoir la raie de ses fesses. Encore chamboulé de sa vision, il se découvrit de ses draps et, le plus discrètement possible afin de ne réveiller personne, il sortit de son lit pour se diriger dans la salle de douches.

S'asseyant sur le rebord de la seule baignoire de la salle -réservée aux malades- il réfléchit activement. Qui était ces deux personnes ? Assurément, elles étaient liées par le sang tant la ressemblance était frappante. Des frères et sœurs ? Des jumeaux ? Très certainement. Et où se passait donc la scène ? Cette forêt de pins était immense ! Nathanaël eut beau réfléchir, il ne se souvînt pas avoir connu rêve plus réaliste. La sensation éprouvée lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à _l'intérieur_ de l'oiseau, il la ressentait encore. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel sentiment de liberté, de force et de bonheur. Il voulait ressentir ça à nouveau.

En soupirant, il se releva du rebord de la baignoire et s'approcha du premier lavabo sur sa droite en s'ébouriffant les cheveux -une manie qui agaçait Mrs Collins puisque selon elle ses cheveux n'avait aucunement besoin de sa main pour être en désordre. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et mit ses mains en coupe sous le jet avant de se mouiller le visage. L'eau froide lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle lui permit d'éclaircir ses pensées et d'agrandir ses yeux encore plissés de sommeil. Il jeta un regard à ceux-ci dans l'optique d'y déceler le même ballet de paillettes que la veille cependant cette fois-ci elles étaient immobiles. Godric avait été impressionné par ce phénomène indicateur de puissance. Nathanaël se promit de lui poser d'autres questions afin d'en savoir plus car pour le moment il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. La seule chose qu'il avait irrémédiablement enregistrée était que sa vie avait prit un tournant des plus inattendu, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

Profitant de son réveil matinal, il se prépara sans bruit, prit sa sacoche et sortit tout aussi silencieusement dans le couloir. Il longea les murs en priant pour que Mrs Fridge ne soit pas déjà levée ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était -Blaise et sa bande ayant cassés sa montre Mickey la semaine passée- il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pourrait croiser en chemin. Rapidement, il se faufila dans la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, endroit qu'il avait souvent visité.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait absolument aucun indice. Une forêt de pin sylvestres, un oiseau chasseur et deux inconnus. N'ayant aucune possibilité d'identifier la forêt ou les inconnus, il se concentra sur l'oiseau. De quelle race était-il ? Un oiseau de chasse, un prédateur avec de longues griffes acérées. Il parcouru du regard les différentes étagères de la bibliothèque et opta pour une encyclopédie de la faune et de la flore.

Son butin sous le bras, il alla s'installer à sa place favorite : le rebord de la fenêtre la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée. Son instinct lui dictait que l'animal faisait partie de la grande famille des rapaces. Il parcouru donc la table des matières pour y trouver la catégorie recherchée ainsi que le numéro de la page. A la page quatre-cent-vingt-cinq (c'était une très grosse encyclopédie), une double page leur était consacrée. Lisant en diagonale les passages peu intéressants, il tourna la page et arrêta sa lecture : la double page suivante était dédiée au pygargue à tête blanche.

Bien que le rapace le fascina, il eut l'intime conviction qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cette espèce. Il feuilleta lentement les autres pages et suspendit son geste lorsque son regard capta le faucon émerillon. Il fut ensorcelé par ce petit rapace. Il n'était pas majestueux ni même très beau, mais quelque chose remua au fond son être. Il lut avidement la description détaillée de l'animal mais à la mention " _le faucon émerillon traque ses proies en volant à faible hauteur, il reste longtemps à l'affût sur un perchoir bas ou une motte de terre"_ il sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas du rapace avec qui il avait partagé les voltiges durant la nuit. Il tourna les pages aléatoirement mais ses doigts stoppèrent net quand ils atteignirent celles consacrées à l'aigle royal.

Il avait trouvé. Il en était absolument certain, il s'agissait bel et bien de l'oiseau de son rêve. Il scruta le dessin illustrant l'encyclopédie : les plumes brunes et dorées, les yeux fauves et la silhouette racée, l'aigle royal était tout simplement magnifique. Il se prit à espérer que cette nuit aussi il rêverait à travers l'oiseau.

La sonnerie indiquant le début des classes le fit sursauter et il se dépêcha de ranger le livre dans les étagères et de filer vers la salle où étaient dispensés les cours des CM2. Il ne devait être en retard sous aucun prétexte étant donné la promesse de punition exemplaire que lui avait faite Mrs Fridge si jamais cela se reproduisait à nouveau. Bien que ce ne soit pas la vieille mégère qui s'occupait de faire la leçon ce matin, Nathanaël ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle avait prévenu les sœurs de l'informer à la moindre incartade.

Oo

La basket trouée de Nathanaël buta dans un caillou qui vola à quelques mètres. Il soupira, s'arrêtant un instant pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil vers le soleil -en prenant toutefois garde à plisser un maximum les yeux pour se protéger des rayons éblouissants - et il lâcha la brouette vide pour se diriger rapidement sous le couvert du feuillage du platane où il avait rencontré Godric le jour d'avant. L'ombre fraîche lui procura d'intenses frissons de plaisir. Alors qu'il se notait dans un coin de la tête qu'il lui faudrait absolument demander à Godric de lui apprendre un sort de rafraîchissement ou de brise fraîche il entendit le bruit plus que prometteur de l'eau qui ruisselle.

Il se laissa guider par les bruits qui semblaient venir d'au-delà de la butte qui se trouvait derrière le platane. Escaladant à grand pas le talus, il découvrit un joli ruisseau à l'eau claire. Bordé par des arbres feuillus, l'endroit était d'une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue. N'hésitant pratiquement pas, il s'élança à pied joint dans l'eau en riant aux éclats. S'il fallait qu'il s'amuse autant le faire quand la brouette était vide : si elle avait été pleine les aliments auraient sûris à cause de la chaleur. Nathanaël avait désormais un pouvoir bien pratique et ne craignait donc plus d'être en retard !

L'eau carressait doucement ses mollets, rafraîchissant sa peau chaude, quand il entendit quelqu'un rire derrière lui. Il se retourna si rapidement que son pied gauche écrasa son pied droit et il se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau en poussant un grand cri sous le regard rieur de la jeune femme qui se tenait là.

Celle-ci était sans aucun doute cette fameuse Rowena dont Helga et Godric lui avaient parlés. Elle portait le même genre de robes stylisées que les trois autres -mais bien plus courtes que ne l'auraient approuvées les bonnes mœurs- et cette fois-ci aucune couronne ne venait orner son épaisse chevelure sombre. Elle couvrait sa bouche de ses mains pour cacher ses éclats de rire tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, de légères rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues pâles. Si sa robe n'avait pas été si courte, Nathanaël lui aurait trouvé un air enfantin.

Il se releva péniblement et retira son t-shirt pour l'essorer.

-Bonjour Madame Rowena, salua-t-il la jeune femme.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Moustique ! S'agirait de muscler tout ça, petit ! fit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

Sa voix détonnait complètement avec son visage poupin. Claire et joyeuse, certes, mais aussi puissante, impertinente et désinvolte.

-Vous venez de me montrer en entier…marmonna Nathanaël pour lui-même. Et je ne suis pas un moustique !

La jeune femme enjamba l'imposante racine qui lui barrait le passage et sauta à pied joint dans le ruisseau sans même enlever sa paire de mocassins brodés.

-T'es riquiqui, s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'elle comparait la taille du garçon à la sienne, tu ne m'arrives même pas encore à la poitrine !

Nathanaël grogna, vexé.

-Oui bon, j'ai compris ! Je suis tout petit, tout maigre et tout moche ! On peut passer à autre chose ?

Rowena fit un bond sur le côté comme si elle avait cherché à éviter de se faire mordre par une bête enragée en s'exclamant :

-Mais c'est qu'il est hargneux, l'animal !

A distance raisonnable, elle le dévisagea consciencieusement, ce qui mit très mal à l'aise le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'une jolie fille le regarde. L'orphelinat était réservé aux garçons et les sœurs étaient toutes vieilles et fripées sans parler de Mrs Collins qui avait un âge canonique. Elle se rapprocha un peu et lui saisit presque brutalement le menton pour l'obliger à lever vers elle les yeux qu'il avait baissé.

-T'es plutôt mignon, Moustique ! observa-t-elle. Tu feras sûrement fureur auprès des filles plus tard.

Nathanaël piqua un fard monumental. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'on le trouvait _mignon_. C'était agréable à entendre. Mais tout de même :

-Mignon ? C'est pas très virile ça, d'être _mignon_ !

Rowena s'esclaffa sans aucune retenue.

-Il va te falloir attendre quelques années avant que je ne te trouve sexy, mon chou !

Pour le coup, Nathanaël était pratiquement certain qu'on pouvait maintenant cuire des œufs sur ses joues. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir honte ! Il ne savait plus quoi dire et Rowena s'en aperçut.

-Alors Moustique, on a perdu sa langue ?

Puis, en faisant un tour sur elle même comme si elle défilait, elle poursuivit.

-C'est souvent l'effet que je fais !

Nathanaël la fixa, attéré. Autant de vantardise dans un si petit corps le laissait sans voix. Connaissait-elle même le sens du mot modestie ? Il chassa ses pensées sarcastiques en secouant la tête.

-Hum, se racla t-il la gorge et, préférant changer de sujet, il enchaîna. D'après Godric vous êtes la plus forte des quatre. C'est vrai ?

La jeune femme croisa les bras ce qui fit ressortir son opulente poitrine. Nathanaël s'efforça de garder les yeux rivés sur son visage.

-On peut dire ça, oui. Je ne sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi. C'est juste comme ça.

-Vous me montrerez ? s'enquit le garçon, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Sans même lui répondre, Rowena le fixa intensément. Si intensément qu'il ne remarqua pas la branche d'arbre ramper silencieusement vers sa cheville. Un rictus déforma les jolis traits de la jeune femme et, en un instant, Nathanaël se retrouva pendu, la tête en bas.

-Aaaaaaah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ?

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour additionner un et un. Il gigota en rigolant. Elle était vraiment trop forte, il n'avait absolument rien vu ni rien entendu ! Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste ni même cligné des yeux. Toujours pendu par le pied, il contempla la racine qui s'amusait à lui chatouiller les côtes comme si elle avait une vie propre. Il adorait la magie ! C'était tellement plus intéressant que _L'Odyssée._

-C'est hypra-giga-supra cool ! Vous êtes trop forte ! C'est trop génial !

-Héhé, c'est pas pour les moustiques comme toi, ça, gamin, c'est de la haute magie élémentaire !

Rowena se moquait ouvertement de lui. Et Nathanaël avait en horreur qu'on se paye sa tête. Il se remit à gigoter pour se libérer de la branche mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Alors il fit le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête : il la mordit violemment. La branche se rétracta aussitôt et il tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Lui qui voulait se rafraîchir...il était servi !

-Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment hargneux, l'animal ! répéta en ricanant de plus belle Rowena. Je serai curieuse de savoir quel sera ton animagus !

-C'est quoi un animagus ? la questionna aussitôt l'enfant.

-Les sorciers peuvent se transformer en animaux. En un seul, en fait. Celui qui reflète ce que l'on est. Un sorcier qui parvient à se transformer -et il y en a pas tant que ça, c'est une métamorphose très compliquée- est appelé un Animagus.

Tout au long de son explication, Nathanaël avait retenu sa respiration. Il n'en prit conscience qu'au moment où il eut mal au crâne. C'était tellement passionnant ! Il se remémora aussitôt son rêve.

-Je veux devenir un aigle royal ! C'est possible ? J'en ai rêvé cette nuit, c'était tellement incroyable ! J'étais dans l'aigle. Non, non, se reprit-il, _j'étais_ l'aigle !

Rowena souleva un sourcil, intriguée. Ce gamin était intéressant, très intéressant. Peu de sorciers devenaient des Animagi. La plupart ne rêvait même pas de leur animal-totem. Or, ce gamin d'à peine dix ans en avait à priori rêvé la nuit même et avait deviné quel était son animagus. En même temps, cet enfant était destiné à faire de grandes choses. Son pouvoir allait grandir à une vitesse phénoménale maintenant qu'il avait conscience de l'existence de la magie.

-Hé Moustique, l'heure tourne, railla t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter une blague vaseuse que Nathanaël courrait déjà en direction de sa brouette. Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna en trottinant.

Oo

Le nez dans la poussière, Nathanaël s'évertuait à être le plus silencieux que possible. La tâche était hardue car la grande place était parsemée d'une multitude de minuscules graviers qui crissaient au moindre mouvement. Il avait décidé de tenter sa chance en attaquant Salazar par derrière. Certes, ce n'était pas très loyal mais confronter le sorcier de front relevait de l'inconscience.

Il se releva doucement pour regarder par dessus le banc en bois qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la fontaine. Il dégluti en apercevant le dos de Salazar. Il n'était pas si imposant mais il dégageait un charisme qui forçait au respect. Nathanaël gloussa silencieusement. Si on lui avait dit qu'il trouverait un jour _un dos_ charismatique, il aurait ri au nez de celui qui lui aurait annoncé. L'attention du sorcier semblait toute concentrée dans la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Sealvia. Cela l'intrigua : les villageois ne voyaient-ils donc pas la canne de Salazar bouger ? Étrange.

Cependant, ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, c'était que l'homme ne l'entende pas. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucun mouvement brusque. Il se faufila furtivement sous le banc dans un geste souple et silencieux, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être un ninja en mission. Sa main se rapprochait inéxorablement de sa cible et Nathanaël sentait l'excitation le gagner. Il allait pouvoir goûter à l'eau de la si précieuse fontaine de l'avare. Il se voyait déjà tirer puérilement la langue à Salazar.

Il allait savourer sa victoire quand quelque chose bloqua son geste à cinq centimètres du but. Pourtant il n'y avait rien devant lui. Il retenta le coup mais quelque chose d'invisible l'empêchait de plonger sa main dans l'eau. Nathanaël releva la tête vers Salazar qui semblait toujours aussi obnubilé par ce que lui racontait le serpent de platine. Il posa de nouveau son regard devant lui pour y voir le "mur" invisible briller intensément en un point. Le point forma un trait qui forma une lettre puis un mot et le phénomène ne s'arrêta que lorsque Nathanaël pu lire en lettres de lumière :" _Avoues que tu y as cru, gamin!_ "

-Et merde.

Oo

Nathanaël ruminait sa cuisante défaite en poussant la brouette pleine à craquer. Il avait raconté ses déboires à Archibald -en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui parler de la magie- et celui-ci avait souri de toutes ses dents.

-Il va te falloir être beaucoup plus imaginatif que ça, petiot ! lui avait-il conseillé en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Il devait réfléchir à une tactique imparable et demander des explications sur le mur invisible à Helga, Rowena et Godric mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait les trouver. Quelque chose lui soufflait que ce serait eux qui viendraient à sa rencontre.

Quand Nathanaël arriva à la hauteur du platane il ne pu s'empêcher de fouiller du regard le feuillage à la recherche de la présence de Godric mais à part la brise et le silence, il n'y avait personne. Avisant l'ombre fraîche de l'arbre, il plaça la brouette dessous et s'installa confortablement contre le tronc, les jambes croisées devant lui.

Sa vie avait si radicalement changée en si peu de temps qu'il avait souvent peur de devoir se réveiller du plus long et du plus agréable rêve de sa vie. Il était inexplicablement persuadé que le moment où il boirait le contenu de la fontaine prouverait que tout ceci était bien réel. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il soit capable de seulement toucher la fontaine.

Il avait noté deux points qu'il devait inclure dans sa prochaine tentative. Premièrement, tout ce qui était dans le champ de vision de Salazar se faisait éjecter en moins de deux secondes, aussi, il était totalement impensable d'attaquer l'homme de front. Deuxièmement, bien que l'homme n'ait pas d'yeux dans le dos -cela ne l'aurait pas étonné outre-mesure- il avait assuré ses arrières en apposant une protection invisible tout autour de la fontaine. Nathanaël devait absolument en savoir plus à son propos.

Il avait désespérément besoin de l'aide des trois sorciers !

Un bruissement se fit entendre dans les fourrés sur sa gauche et il ne fut pas de surpris de voir Godric en sortir.

-Bonjour M'sieur Godric, le salua t-il. Vous tombez bien, j'ai plein de choses à vous demander.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, Salazar m'a raconté comment tu t'étais fais avoir ! ricana le rouquin en s'asseyant près de lui. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Autant te prévenir, Rowena va te charier là-dessus !

Nathanaël se renfrogna.

-Vous rirez moins quand je l'aurai battu ! Bon, j'ai trois questions, s'appliqua t-il à changer de sujet. Comment se fait-il que les villageois ne voient pas toute la magie qui se dégage autour de Salazar, comme sa canne qui parle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet étrange mur invisible autour de la fontaine ? Et enfin, comment est-ce que je peux le contourner ?

-Tout d'abord Salazar a apposé un sort d'illusion tout autour de lui. Ça permet de faire croire aux villageois que tout est absolument normal. Ils doivent simplement penser qu'il est un illuminé qui aime parler à sa canne.

Nathanaël s'esclaffa. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Archibald ce qu'il voyait !

-Ensuite, ce que tu appelles un mur est en fait un bouclier de protection. On l'invoque avec la formule magique _Protego_ , reprit Godric qui s'était interrompu quand il avait vu l'enfant se tordre de rire. Il est composé de magie brute et tu peux t'en servir pour te protéger toi-même, quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose d'autre.

-Attendez, il faut une formule pour faire de la magie ? l'interrompit Nathanaël. Mais je n'en ai pourtant pas eu besoin !

Godric lui fit signe de se taire pour le laisser parler.

-J'y viens, jeune impatient, j'y viens. Pour un sorcier lambda il est obligatoire d'annoncer la formule à voix haute et ils ont aussi besoin d'une baguette magique pour les aider à canaliser le flux de leur magie en un seul point. Toi, tu n'as besoin d'aucun des deux d'une part parce que tu as déjà bien plus de puissance qu'un sorcier d'âge mur ordinaire et d'autre part parce que tu es tout bêtement exceptionnel. Alors que le sorcier ordinaire de ton âge doit apprendre à contrôler sa magie, toi tu te demandes simplement si tu vas augmenter ta force ou alléger ta brouette. Ce sont deux choses qu'il n'est possible de maîtriser avec autant de facilité qu'après quelques années d'apprentissage. En fait, tu es naturellement en symbiose avec ta magie, tu la _connais_ déjà. Et pour en revenir à la formule magique, les sorciers les plus doués parviennent à arrêter de la dire à voix haute, cela s'appelle un Informulé.

La vive lueur d'excitation qui brillait depuis le début de son explication dans les yeux de son jeune élève ne cessait d'augmenter en intensité.

-Le Protego ne peut pas être simplement contourné. Il va falloir le détruire ou attendre que Salazar ne se fatigue. Un sorcier ordinaire peut laisser son bouclier en place au grand maximum dix minutes, vingt avec beaucoup d'entraînement.

-Ah, et lui il peut le laisser combien de temps ?

Godric pouffa et, en regardant Nathanaël dans les yeux, répondit :

-Cinq heures.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 4 de Nathanaël Wyllt qui,je l'espère, continuera de vous plaire.

Ce chapitre est riche en rebondissement et l'on en apprend plus sur la raison de la venue des quatre fondateurs.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en postant une review !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

-N'oubliez pas la sortie au zoo de Londres de ce week-end, les enfants ! scanda la sœur Églantine alors que ses élèves sortaient rapidement de la salle de classe.

La sortie au zoo ! Nathanaël réalisa qu'il l'avait complètement oubliée. L'apparition des quatre sorciers et la découverte de sa magie lui avaient comme effacé de l'esprit, pourtant il y avait encore une semaine, il ne pensait qu'à ça ! À vrai dire, il y avait une semaine, la sortie au zoo était la seule attraction qui changeait de sa routine quotidienne.

On était jeudi et la sortie était prévue pour le samedi après-midi. Exceptionnellement, Mrs Fridge l'avait dispensé de sa corvée de courses pour y aller. Mr Grumbler n'avait pas été ravi de la nouvelle et contrairement à ce que la vieille femme avait pu s'imaginer, Nathanaël non plus.

Godric lui avait révélé que Salazar parvenait à laisser son bouclier en place pas moins de cinq heures avant de se fatiguer. La nouvelle avait était dure à digérer. Comme Nathanaël ne pouvait savoir quand le sorcier l'activait, il n'avait aucune idée de quand le bouclier faiblissait. Et supposant que Salazar ne l'active que lorsque Nathanaël venait au village, il n'avait alors aucune chance de le voir enlever la protection. Décidément, compter sur l'épuisement de Salazar n'était pas une bonne idée.

À moins que...

À moins qu'il ne se faufile jusqu'à la fontaine à un moment de la journée où Salazar ne serait pas posté près d'elle ! Un sourire illumina le visage jusqu'alors concentré de l'enfant. La nuit, tout le monde dort, non ? Quoi de mieux que de contourner un bouclier quand il n'y avait pas de bouclier ?

Il s'appliqua alors à fomenter un plan pour échapper à la vigilance de la mère supérieure et des sœurs pour pouvoir rejoindre le village en pleine nuit. Obnubilé par la mise en place de sa stratégie, il ne vit pas Blaise et sa bande s'approcher de lui.

-Hé le Corbac, tu penses qu'elle fera quoi Mrs Fridge si tu arrives en retard à son cours de français ? demanda celui-ci.

Nathanaël se retourna en les affrontant du regard. Ces idiots avaient l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, et l'expérience lui avait démontrée que les idées de Blaise étaient rarement de bonne augure pour lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, Tête à l'Ouest, il serait dommage que tu ne tiennes pas ta promesse, renchérit un garçon blond du nom de Armand.

Nathanaël recula prudemment. Blaise et les trois autres garçons l'entourèrent, lui coupant toute retraite. Il avait le dos collé à la remise à bois.

-Je pense qu'on est tous curieux de quelle sera ta punition, Nid de Corbac !

Nathanaël déglutit en voyant les trois amis de Blaise dévoiler les épaisses cordes qu'ils avaient cachées derrière leurs dos.

-Attachez-le ! ordonna Blaise, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

A quatre contre un, Nathanaël n'eût aucune chance et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "fait chier", il se retrouva ligoté au fond de la remise, seul.

Il était clairement dans une mauvaise posture. Il avait _promis_ à la mère supérieure qu'il ne serait plus jamais en retard or la cloche ne tarderait pas à sonner. S'il y avait bien une chose que Nathanaël avait en horreur c'était que les gens ne respectent pas leurs promesses. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous la colère. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Il tenta de se défaire de ses liens avec l'aide de la magie mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Il avait l'impression que plus il gigotait pour se libérer plus les cordes se resserraient. Il allait abandonner quand une lumière bleue se mit à luire sous son t-shirt. Il baissa la tête vers le devant de son épaule gauche d'où la lumière provenait. En s'aidant de son menton il la découvrit pour y voir apparaître une croix bleue scintillante.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ se demanda t-il.

Il n'eût pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps sur l'origine de ce phénomène car en l'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva devant la porte de la classe, libre de ses mouvements.

-Putain, mais comment t'as fait pour te libérer ?

Blaise le dévisageait de haut en bas, depuis l'autre bout du couloir, les yeux rageurs.

Nathanaël lui répondit par un sourire arrogant, voulant se donner une contenance qu'il n'avait pas. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il écarta les pans de son t-shirt pour dévoiler une peau nue. Aucune croix, aucune lumière bleue.

-Monsieur Porter, veuillez bouger votre royale personne dans la salle de cours !

La voix froide Mrs Fridge le fit revenir sur terre et il entra dans la salle en courant.

Oo

-Bonjour Nathanaël !

-Bonjour Madame Helga !

Nathanaël était ravi de la revoir. Le calme et la sérénité dont elle faisait preuve avait un côté très apaisant et, il fallait se l'avouer, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

-Tu peux m'appeler Helga, mon enfant, dit-elle. Ne me donne pas du madame, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille femme.

Cela fit sourire Nathanaël d'une part parce qu'il était heureux de la proposition et d'autre part parce qu'il trouvait les dires de la sorcière comiques. À mille trente-sept ans, la femme pouvait être considérée comme étant vieille, vraiment très vieille. Il garda cependant ses pensée pour lui, ne souhaitant pas la blesser. C'est en voyant la moue qu'elle faisait qu'il se rappela trop tard sa capacité à lire dans sa tête. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

-Tu n'as pas tord, hélas ! Trêve de plaisanteries, comment te portes-tu ?

Nathanaël s'asseya devant elle, dans l'herbe. Elle était confortablement adossée au tronc du platane comme il l'avait été lui-même le jour d'avant.

-Je vais bien, Mada...Helga, se reprît-il. Mais vous avez dû entendre parler de ma défaite d'hier, non ?

-En effet, Salazar m'a rabâché les oreilles toute la soirée, lui confia t-elle. Il a été intenable.

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune orphelin. Alors comme ça le vieil avare se fichait de lui ? Il allait lui rabattre le caquet, et ce, dès ce soir !

-Vous savez j'ai un plan, lui révéla t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je ne sais pas s'il va fonctionner mais, comme dit Mrs Collins, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Tu as bien raison, mon grand.

Helga souriait tendrement au babillage incessant de Nathanaël qui s'évertuait à lui expliquer comment il allait revenir le soir même pour boire l'eau de la fontaine. Ce petit était épatant : il n'avait pas une seule fois demandé leur l'aide à Rowena, Godric ou encore à elle-même. Il semblait vouloir parvenir à ses fins tout seul, ce qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas de demander des explications quand il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Godric lui avait raconté comment il lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du Protego.

-Vous gardez ça pour vous, hein ! la pressa le petit brun à la fin de son récit, vous ne lui racontez pas !

-Bien sûr que non, Nathanaël, j'ai autant -voire plus- envie que toi de voir quelqu'un lui donner une bonne leçon ! Il a toujours été un m'as-tu-vu arrogant. Et moi qui pensais que son ego allait se tarir en se mariant ! Au contraire, il a sensiblement gonflé.

Nathanaël la regarda comme deux ronds de flan.

-Qui peut bien avoir _envie_ de partager sa vie avec _lui_? ne put-il retenir.

-Ahah ! Tu sais, il n'est pas méchant, il est juste très très fier. Mais il est charmant avec moi, poursuivit Helga.

-Charmant ? Avec vous ? Mais... un éclair de compréhension sembla frapper Nathanaël. OH-MON-DIEU ! Il est marié avec _vous_ !

Alors ça c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais entendue ! Il ne pouvait s'imaginer un seul instant que Helga aimait Salazar, l'homme détestable et condescendant qu'il avait rencontré. Il y avait tellement d'amour propre en cet homme que Nathanaël se demandait comment il arrivait à chausser ses bottes tous les matins.

Helga pouffait de rire devant lui.

-C'est bien ça, cela t'étonne t-il tant que ça ?

-Pour m'étonner, ça m'étonne ! confirma le garçon. Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes deux contraires ! Vous êtes douce, bienveillante et maternelle alors que lui est sec, froid et égoïste !

-Rowena rit souvent de cette situation, elle aussi. Elle dit que nous sommes une antithèse et une oxymore.

Ces deux termes, Nathanaël les avaient vus en français avec Mrs Fridge et il était tout à fait d'accord avec l'avis de Rowena. _Comment deux êtres diamétralement opposés pouvaient se porter un amour réciproque ?_ L'enfant avait beau se creuser la tête en quête d'un réponse, il ne voyait pas mais alors pas du tout ! Enfin, l'important était que Helga et Salazar s'aiment, et ce, peu importent leurs différences . Après tout, combien de fois avait-il entendu Mrs Collins grommeler que « les contraires s'attirent » ?

-Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu, marmonna Nathanaël, sceptique. J'espère qu'il vous traite vraiment bien, sinon j'irais lui botter les fesses ! Dites-le moi s'il vous embête !

La jeune femme regardait son preux chevalier s'enflammer. Il parlait avec de grands gestes sûrs, l'œil brillant. Il lui faisait penser à son propre fils, mort depuis bien longtemps. Voilà un des désavantages à vivre des centaines d'années : on voyait les êtres chers nous être arrachés.

-Tu es un petit ange, Nathanaël, je compte sur toi pour me sauver des griffes du terrible Salazar !

-Vous verrez Madam...Helga, vous pourrez bientôt vous cachez derrière moi ! Je vais manger plein de soupe et grandir comme ça je deviendrai plus imposant que votre mari et je le battrai ! Mrs Collins à dit que j'allais devenir quelqu'un de bien et que j'accomplirai de grandes choses. La première d'entre elle sera de lui faire mordre la poussière !

Helga n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette Mrs Collins dont le nom revenait souvent dans sa bouche mais elle avait l'air d'avoir bien cerné l'enfant. Le petit semblait d'ailleurs la porter en haute estime.

-Mrs Collins a raison mon grand, tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, lui confia t-elle. Mange beaucoup de soupe, d'accord ?

Le fait que Godric et maintenant Helga aient l'air d'en savoir plus que lui sur lui-même le gênait. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on le laisse de côté _surtout quand il s'agissait de sa propre vie_. Le sorcier roux n'avait pas souhaité approfondir sur ce qu'il était censé faire une fois qu'il serait prêt. _Mais prêt à faire quoi?_ S'il regroupait les dires de Godric et Helga, les quatre sorciers lui étaient apparus tout spécialement pour l'entraîner. _Mais l'entraîner à quoi?_ Il avait vécu plus de dix années en se considérant comme un garçon des plus banal et voilà qu'il devenait le centre d'attraction de quatre personnes aux pouvoirs démentiels.

« _Ça doit bien faire neuf ans qu'il s'est installé dans le village. »_ La voix d'Archibald Brisefer résonna si fort dans sa tête qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux. _Neuf ans._ Il en avait dix trois-quarts. Sachant de part les récits que lui avait fait Mrs Collins qu'il avait été déposé au pas de la porte de l'orphelinat quand il avait un peu plus d'un an (c'était Mrs Collins qui l'avait décidé au vu de sa taille, c'était elle aussi qui avait décidé qu'il devait être né en août parce que son mari l'était et c'était encore elle qui avait décidé que ce serait le 15, comme son cher époux), pouvait-il croire en une pure coïncidence ou Salazar s'était-il installé au village seulement quelques semaines après son entrée à l'orphelinat ? Et si Salazar y était, Helga étant sa femme elle devait s'y être installée depuis tout aussi longtemps. Comme les quatre sorciers semblaient inséparables il supposa que Rowena et Godric devaient, eux aussi, être là depuis un petit moment. Donc pouvait-il en conclure que pendant tout ce temps là les sorciers le surveillaient ? Un espoir germa au fin fond de son être : savaient-ils qui l'avait déposé à l'orphelinat et pourquoi ?

Il n'osa cependant pas poser la question à Helga de peur de devoir faire face à une réponse qui lui déplairait. La sorcière, quant à elle, avait suivi le raisonnement silencieux et très juste du garçon sans un bruit. Elle s'était crispée quand l'esprit de l'enfant s'était penché sur l'éventualité de lui demander des réponses. Parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune à lui apporter. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche était que son abandon -bien que malheureux- les arrangeaient bien. Après tout, s'il découvrait ses origines, la malédiction frapperait de nouveau, non ? Cette possibilité était de loin la plus terrifiante et plongerait alors le monde dans un terrible chaos.

-Bon, je dois vous laisser Helga, c'est que je suis quelqu'un d'occupé moi, rit Nathanaël, la tirant de ses pensées.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la brouette, hésita un moment puis se retourna vers elle :

-Ça va peut-être vous paraître étrange étant donné que je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais...mais si j'avais eu une mère, je pense qu'elle aurait été aussi belle et aussi gentille que vous.

Et avant que Helga n'ait pu retrouver l'usage de la parole, il courut sans se retourner, le rouge aux joues.

Oo

Salazar Serpentard était assis sur son éternel tabouret, plongé dans ses pensées. Il attendait patiemment que se montre le garnement, ce qui ne devait plus tarder s'il se fiait à la position du soleil dans le ciel. L'enfant l'avait étonné de part son impulsivité et de part sa prompt adaptation face aux révélations incongrues que sa femme, ses amis et lui-même lui avaient faites. Après tout, le petit ne devait pas du tout s'attendre à apprendre qu'il était un _sorcier_. L'amusement que lui avait procurée la veine tentative de celui-ci de boire à la fontaine la veille ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Malgré toutes les nouvelles possibilités offertes à lui, le gamin n'avait pas encore une l'idée d'utiliser la magie pour parvenir à ses fins. Cependant, quelque chose lui soufflait que cela n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le mioche avait un esprit vif lui avaient confiés Godric et plus tard Rowena. Il semblait captivé par la magie et faisait preuve d'une insatiable curiosité. Son ami de toujours lui avait aussi rapporté l'énorme quantité d'aura -bien plus importante que ce qu'ils n'avaient pu prévoir- qu'il avait libérée pour s'octroyer une force surhumaine. C'était d'ailleurs un point qu'il leur faudrait travailler avec lui s'il ne voulait pas le voir s'épuiser inutilement.

Il avait vraiment hâte que l'orphelin veuille se servir de cette force pour essayer de le battre. Il allait s'amuser comme un fou à contrer chacune de ses attaques.

Son arrivée au village voisin de l'orphelinat n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Dès que Lailoken leur avait révélé _qui_ était l'enfant, Salazar lui avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il lui faudrait savoir à propos de la magie et de ses capacités. Car si lui n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir du monde, ce n'était pas le cas d'Helga. On disait que les femmes avaient un certain pouvoir sur les hommes et Salazar n'aurait pu être plus d'accord avec l'illustre inconnu qui avait prononcé ces paroles : depuis son mariage voilà quelques centaines d'années avec Helga, celle-ci s'évertuait à lui démontrer par a plus b que c'était elle qui portait la culotte.

Oh, il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde, bien sûr ! Mais bien qu'il n'en ait pas _peur_ à proprement parler, celle-ci pouvait être réellement effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère. Godric et lui en avaient souvent fait les frais suite aux plaisanteries douteuses qu'ils avaient faites aux deux jeunes femmes. Ce qui ne les avaient absolument pas empêchés de continuer leurs méfaits.

Une question demeurait pourtant en suspens : qui était la personne qui avait déposé Nathanaël sur le pas de la porte de l'orphelinat ? Celle-ci avait l'air de se soucier de l'intraçabilité et de la sécurité de l'enfant si l'on en croyait les nombreux sortilèges de protection et de dissimulation apposés tout autour du bâtiment et sur les champs alentours. Il s'agissait de sortilèges parfaitement exécutés et _renouvelés chaque année._ Il avait bien tenté de soulever le voile sur l'identité de cette personne mais celle-ci faisait preuve d'autant de zèle que Godric en matière de vigilance. Devaient-ils s'inquiéter de la flagrante volonté de cette personne de cacher l'existence du jeune garçon à la communauté sorcière ou au contraire s'en réjouir ? La question l'avait taraudé quelques années, chaque 5 décembre en fait, jour où l'enfant avait été déposé là-bas la première fois et jour où l'inconnu semblait revenir inlassablement vérifier les protections. Puis, décidant que tout ceci était à leur avantage, il avait cessé de s'en préoccuper bien qu'il vérifiait tous les 6 décembre si l'étrange anonyme était passé.

Un bruit cristallin résonna dans sa tête : l'enfant était à l'entrée du village. Il avait installé une alarme à reconnaissance magique tout autour du village qui le prévenait quand un être pourvu de magie passait le champ de force. C'était comme cela qu'il avait su le jour d'avant que Nathanaël était passé par l'entrée opposée. Et cela c'était aussi révélé très pratique la fois où une horde de loup-garous dégénérés avait voulu faire une razzia dans le village. Godric, Rowena, Helga et lui avaient passés une bonne demi-heure à les faire déguerpir, le tout sans alerter les villageois.

Cinq petites minutes plus tard, il pût voir la touffe noire et désordonnée du gamin. Il traînait sa brouette, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à Salazar ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Cette saleté de môme l'ignorait !

Cela n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça, foi de Salazar !

-Gamin ! le héla t-il.

Celui-ci tourna un regard vide vers lui.

-Ton écrasante défaite t'as remis à ta place, petit ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'enfant ne se mit pas en colère. Il continua de le fixer d'un drôle d'air, un sourcil froncé et l'autre levé, le nez retroussé. À croire qu'il hésitait entre être dubitatif et être dégoûté. Salazar était à deux doigt de fouiller son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer mais il se rappela la promesse faite aux trois autres de n'utiliser la Legilimencie qu'une fois que le gamin aurait commencé à pratiquer l'Occlumencie alors il se ravisa. Le gamin le dévisagea de haut en bas puis secoua la tête avec force, chassant ses pensées -quelles qu'elles soient. Il pinça les lèvres et marmonna pour lui-même :

-Non vraiment, je comprend pas mais alors pas du tout !

Et il continua son chemin sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Salazar était perdu. Mais qu'avait donc le garçon ?

-Tu as compris quelque chose toi ? siffla t-il à l'attention de Sealvia.

Celle-ci allongea son long coup en platine jusqu'à parvenir à la hauteur de son visage.

-Absolument pas, on doit avoir loupé un truc !

Salazar haussa les épaules en ronchonnant : il était toujours le dernier informé !

Oo

Les ronds qu'il faisait faire à sa cuillère dans son bol de potage semblaient hypnotiser Nathanaël.

Mrs Collins soupira en secouant la tête. Le gamin était plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas du tout attention à son environnement et encore moins au regard noir que lui jetait le petit Blaise, un peu plus loin. La vieille femme ne savait pas ce qui turlupinait son petit protégé ainsi mais elle se promit d'aller lui en toucher deux mots.

Elle s'étonnait sans cesse de l'attachement qu'elle portait à l'enfant. Depuis la mort de son cher mari son cœur s'était peu à peu asséché, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la bouille de ce petit bambin en cette froide nuit de décembre. Le grand sourire qui illuminait ses immenses yeux verts avait réchauffé son âme et lui avait instantanément rappelé son défunt époux. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'attacher ainsi à un des enfants de l'orphelinat mais les étranges capacités dont il avait fait preuve avaient terminées faire fondre sa résistance.

La première fois qu'il les avait utilisées, c'était deux ou trois semaines après son arrivée. Elle avait chaudement emmitouflé le petit dans un manteau trop grand pour lui pour l'emmener respirer l'air frais des champs environnants. Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'un d'entre eux, en suivant les tranchées terreuses laissées par les tracteurs bien des mois auparavant, de minuscules flocons de neige s'étaient mis à tomber. Un d'eux s'était égaré sur le nez rougit de l'enfant provoquant son émerveillement et ses rires. Sa petite main froide avait alors tenté d'attraper les petites billes blanches pour les amener à sa bouche mais celles-ci fondaient bien trop rapidement. La patience n'étant pas la première vertu des jeunes enfants, le gamin avait froncé si fort les sourcils que Mrs Collins avait cru devoir faire face à un caprice. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, à la place, elle avait vu les petits flocons se regrouper à une vitesse anormale pour ne devenir plus qu'un seul et même flocon ! Un énorme flocon de la taille de sa main. Et tandis que Nathanaël portait le fruit de sa création à sa bouche, elle avait compris que l'enfant n'était pas un gamin comme les autres.

Au fil du temps, la vieille femme avait pu remarquer que ces étranges capacités survenaient lorsque Nathanaël était en proie à une violente émotion, que ce soit la colère, la honte ou l'envie. Puis, ces « capacités » s'étaient espacées pour finir par disparaître à mesure que l'enfant grandissait et apprenait à mieux gérer ses émotions. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé aussi supposait-elle qu'il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir.

-Le jeune Porter prépare un mauvais coup ou je ne m'appelle pas Esther Fridge ! murmura la mère supérieure assise à côté d'elle.

Elle fixait suspicieusement le garçon.

Mrs Collins était on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle : Nathanaël avait cet air conspirateur qui trônait sur son visage quand il allait faire une bêtise. Elle hocha les épaules.

Le môme allait encore s'attirer des ennuis. Et elle qui avait cru que la corvée de courses lui avait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête !

Oo

Les arbres étendaient leurs ombres nébuleuses sur le sentier sombre. Tout était plus effrayant la nuit, Nathanaël devait en convenir. Il avait réussi à tromper la surveillance accrue de Mrs Fridge et des sœurs -ainsi que celle de Mrs Collins - pour se faufiler sans bruit jusqu'à la lourde porte en chêne de l'orphelinat. Il avait hésité au début à utiliser sa force surhumaine pour rejoindre le village au plus vite mais s'était finalement ravisé. Il souhaitait profiter du voyage pour s'entraîner à maîtriser son orbe de lumière.

Il était déjà à la moitié du chemin et savait désormais que son orbe ne faiblissait qu'au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Il s'évertuait maintenant à travailler les nuances et les couleurs de sa lumière. Son échec de la dernière fois lui était resté au travers de la gorge et il voulait absolument en comprendre le fonctionnement. Mais cet exercice était réellement compliqué et le faisait transpirer à grosse goutte. Sentant la fatigue le gagner, il décida de s'arrêter là. Il fallait qu'il demande des conseils aux trois sorciers pour progresser.

Les deux maisons qui délimitaient l'entrée du village le surplombaient de toute leur hauteur. Nathanaël jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul et, une fois que ce fut confirmé, il s'avança dans la rue déserte. Arrivé aux abords de la grande place, il se fit plus silencieux.

La grande place était vide, seule la fontaine trônait élégamment en son centre. Le ruissellement de l'eau qui en jaillissait était le seul bruit que parvînt à entendre l'enfant. Méfiant, il s'accroupit pour se saisir d'un gros cailloux qu'il jeta sur la fontaine, attentif au moindre son, au moindre changement. La pierre frappa le haut de la fontaine, ricocha sur l'un de ses plateau pour finir sa course dans le fond de celui-ci. Nathanaël sourit, il n'y avait pas de bouclier, _juste comme il l'avait deviné_. Sans plus se soucier d'être vu ou entendu, il s'élança vers l'objet de ses désirs en souriant d'un air vainqueur.

A peine eut-il fait trois pas que la terre trembla.

Surpris par la fore de la secousse, le garçon trébucha. A moins d'un centimètre de son nez, il vit les graviers qui jonchaient la grande place tressauter de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la terre se soulevait. D'un mouvement brusque, Nathanaël sauta en arrière pour retomber sur ses fesses quelques mètres plus loin. Le spectacle dont il était témoin était inconcevable : toute la terre dans un diamètre d'environ un mètre cinquante autour de la fontaine s'élevait, soulevant celle-ci hors de sa portée.

 _L'enfoiré, il avait tout prévu !_ Se dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Oo

Le lendemain, Nathanaël se leva bien avant ses camarades.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Finalement, Archibald Brisefer avait raison, Salazar était quelqu'un de sage. Ou en tout cas _d'intelligent_. L'homme était rusé comme un renard, il avait anticipé la tentative de cette nuit, comme celle du jour d'avant. Mais comment ?

Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et il avait fini par déduire qu'il devait se battre avec les mêmes armes, en l'occurrence il devait se battre avec la magie. C'était décidé, il demanderait officiellement à ce que Godric, Rowena et Helga lui apprennent à contrôler ce pouvoir qui courrait en lui. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua qu'il s'était glissé sous la douche qu'en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur ses cheveux. Décidément, il avait plus profité de ce confort en une semaine qu'en dix ans !

Lavé et habillé, il se posta devant l'une des glaces de la salle de bain pour se démêler les cheveux. Il frotta de sa manche la buée qui masquait son reflet et commença à relever la frange de ses yeux quand il aperçut une tâche sombre sur son front. N'y voyant rien sans ses lunettes, il s'approcha un maximum du miroir.

Sur son front, en lettres noires, trônait un avertissement de Salazar :

 _« Tricher n'est pas jouer »_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié dimanche, j'étais chez mes parents.

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre : premièrement, Dropbox m'a perdu deux pages et ensuite _Dropbox m'a perdu deux pages_.

J'ai dû les réécrire et ça m'a pris un peu de temps. Ce chapitre est aussi plus court que les quatre autres, mais don't worry, il est plein d'action !

Bonne lecture !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

-Oh le sal...grogna Nathanaël, sa main relevant toujours ses cheveux.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse : le plus important était d'effacer la phrase de son front mais quelque chose lui soufflait que cela ne serait pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Il ouvrit le robinet et frotta fort son front avec l'eau chaude mais rien n'y fit, la marque ne bava même pas. Ce n'était sensiblement pas du feutre. Salazar était un sorcier : il devait avoir apposé un sortilège de sa connaissance qui se déclenchait si un importun (en l'occurrence lui) s'aventurait trop près de sa fontaine chérie. Il n'essaya même pas de régler le problème avec la magie, il savait qu'il se fatiguerait pour rien : Salazar avait un tout autre niveau que lui. Il était donc indispensable qu'il aille voir le sorcier pour l'obliger à enlever le sort. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se présenter comme cela devant Mrs Fridge. Il imaginait déjà la remontrance perfide de la mère supérieure sous les rires moqueurs des élèves de la classe.

Non, décidément, il était dans l'obligation d'aller voir le sorcier ! Sans plus tarder, il sorti de la salle de bain, attrapa ses vieilles baskets au pied de son lit et les enfila en même temps qu'il descendit les escaliers de bois quatre à quatre. Il traversa silencieusement la cour et poussa précautionneusement la lourde porte en chêne de l'orphelinat. Le garçon vérifia à gauche et à droite si la voie était libre et s'élança sur le chemin caillouteux.

A peine eût-il fait dix mètres que son épaule gauche brilla d'une lueur bleue et une force invisible le tira en arrière. Il se vit être traîné vers la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule, il se vit traverser en sens inverse la cour -ne laissant derrière lui que deux traînées dans le sol laissées par ses pieds- puis, il se vit remonter les escaliers pour se retrouver sur son lit, abasourdi.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Il dénuda rapidement son épaule pour y voir disparaître la même croix bleue que le jour d'avant. Si elle l'avait aidé hier, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Était-ce une machination de Salazar visant à l'obliger à aller en cours afin d'y être humilié ? Ni une ni deux, il ressorti du dortoir, dévala à nouveau les escaliers, retraversa la cour, rouvrit la porte et couru vers le village. Ni une ni deux, il se retrouva une fois encore assis sur son lit, la croix disparaissant doucement de son épaule. Il tenta trois fois de rejoindre le village après ça mais rien n'y fit, la croix bleue finissait invariablement par briller et la force finissait invariablement par le traîner dans le dortoir. Puisqu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas aller voir Salazar, il décida de se cacher à la bibliothèque. Il sécherait le cours de français consciemment, et tant pis pour les conséquences, il en assumerait vaillamment la punition.

Il feuilletait avidement un ouvrage sur les aigles royaux quand la sonnerie retentit. Son ventre gargouilla : il avait terriblement faim mais il était exclu qu'il aille pavaner au réfectoire avec la preuve de son échec sur le front. Il se tenait le ventre, espérant ainsi réduire les grondements qui en sortait, quand la croix bleue se remit à briller. Nathanaël se jeta aux pieds de la première table qu'il vit en criant pour s'y accrocher fermement.

-Non, non, non, non !

Il s'attendait à se retrouver, une fois encore, sur son lit mais comme le jour d'avant il se retrouva devant sa salle de classe en une fraction de seconde alors que les pensionnaires commençaient à affluer dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers le mur, paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? marmonnait-il en triturant sa frange quand Mrs Fridge l'interpella.

\- Mr Porter, veuillez entrer dans la salle de classe avant que je ne vous y aide, et croyez-moi, vous ne le souhaitez pas le moins du monde.

Nathanaël déglutit. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : il pouvait soit entrer dans la pièce en espérant que personne ne remarque rien ou soit courir vers il-ne-savait-où en espérant que la force ne le ramène pas aussitôt aux pieds de la mère supérieure. La première option lui paraissait le moindre mal : il n'avait absolument aucune envie de devoir expliquer à Mrs Fridge à quoi rimait tout ceci si d'aventure la magie faisait des siennes. Il trottina dans la salle de cours, la tête résolument enfoncée entre ses épaules.

Il allait s'asseoir au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude quand Blaise remarqua son étrange comportement.

-Hé le Corbac, t'as enfin compris qu'il fallait baisser les yeux devant ses supérieurs ?

Nathanaël se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre et l'ignorer. Il s'assit à sa table mais ne put s'empêcher d'aplatir un peu plus ses cheveux sur son front. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Armand, l'ami de Blaise. Il se saisit brutalement de son poignet pour l'en écarter et releva les cheveux noirs de Nathanaël. Et il explosa de rire. Blaise, attiré par les rires de son ami, s'approcha et pût lire le message qu'avait laissé Salazar sur le front de son camarade.

-Ahah, Tête à l'Ouest, quelqu'un t'as donné une bonne leçon !

-Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe encore avec Mr Porter ? retentit la voix de la mère supérieure, de l'autre côté de la classe.

-Venez voir Madame, quelqu'un a maté le Nid d…Nathanaël ! ricana Blaise.

Nathanaël ne fut pas étonné de voir Mrs Fridge traverser la classe en moins de trois secondes. Elle se posta devant lui et un sourire moqueur apparu sur son vieux visage, il se transforma aussitôt en un rictus mauvais. Nathanaël fut certain que ce qu'elle voyait lui procurait la plus grande des satisfactions.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à m'évertuer à vous inculquer les bases d'une éducation saine, Mr Porter.

Peu à peu, devant l'agitation qui régnait au fond de la pièce, tous les pensionnaires s'étaient regroupés autour du malheureux pour s'en moquer ouvertement. Plus que la rage et la colère, c'était la honte qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux verts de Nathanaël. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son front et son émois mais Blaise et Armand le tenaient fermement, ce que faisait mine de ne pas remarquer Mrs Fridge.

-Bien, bien, tout le monde à sa place, nous reprenons le cour.

Et sans même proposer à Nathanaël d'aller se débarbouiller, elle ouvrit sa fichue _Odyssée_ à la page cent cinquante-quatre. Le pauvre garçon enrageait, la tête baissée. Bien que la mère supérieure ne l'ait jamais porté dans son cœur, elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais humilier à ce point. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, faisant fit des rires de Blaise et sa bande qui n'avaient pas manqué de les remarquer.

Il était furieux envers Mrs Fridge, envers Blaise, envers Armand, envers tous les pensionnaires mais encore plus envers Salazar qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs.

Son calvaire dura jusqu'à seize heures, heure à laquelle il partit pour faire les courses.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait sur le chemin caillouteux, il remarqua Mrs Collins sur le pas de la porte de l'orphelinat, elle le regardait tristement. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu : il avait beau aimer la vieille femme plus que tout au monde, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas entendre de la pitié dans se voix.

Il continua son chemin, sa magie crépitant de colère autour de lui.

Oo

-Dis-moi Laz, comment s'est passée la tentative du moustique ? demanda Rowena, assise près de la fontaine à même le sol, devant Salazar.

Le sorcier soupira, Rowena n'en démordait pas : elle refusait catégoriquement de cesser de l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule, et ce depuis maintenant mille vingt-six ans. En fait, elle l'avait appelé ainsi dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à leurs onze ans, lorsqu'ils avaient commencés tous les quatre leur apprentissage sous le tutorat de Leiloken.

-Il s'est fait avoir bien sûr !

-Ça je m'en doute, banane ! répondit la jeune sorcière. Moi je veux les détails !

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel : son amie n'avait aucun respect pour ses aînés. Après tout, elle était la plus jeune des quatre et il était né trois jours avant elle !

-A ton avis ? Demanda t-il d'un air conspirateur. Champ de force à reconnaissance de signature magique combinée à de la Magie Élémentaire de terre et à un sortilège Malin. Un Malin de punition honteuse, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, répéta Rowena en le singeant. Quelle est la punition ?

Salazar haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils, se donnant ainsi un air idiot, avant de lui dire qu'elle aurait tout le temps de le voir étant donné que le mioche venait d'arriver aux portes du village.

-Connaissant l'animal, il va vouloir te mordre, Laz !

-Peuh ! Combien « d'animal » penses-tu que je n'ai pas déjà dressé ?

-A ma connaissance, c'est Helga qui t'a dressé et non le contraire, mon gros ! railla la sorcière en lui tirant la langue.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la lame de vent que lui envoya son ami dans la figure.

Rowena et Salazar se chamaillaient toujours quand Nathanaël apparut sur la grande place, bouillonnant de colère. La vision du gamin enragé, les cheveux dressés sur la tête de manière surnaturelle, les yeux remplis de paillettes dansantes et sa magie déployée tout autour de lui stoppa net les deux énergumènes.

-Ohoh, moi je vais m'éloigner un peu, mon chou, il m'a l'air bien remonté le moustique ! informa inutilement Rowena en se décalant de dix pas dans la direction opposée à celle d'où venait le gamin.

Salazar quant à lui, avait les yeux écarquillés, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Le gamin était incroyable. Comment pouvait-il tenir encore debout étant donné la quantité phénoménale de magie qui s'échappait de lui ? Le mioche n'avait pas l'air très content de sa blague en revanche.

-VOUS ! ESPECE DE SALOPARD, VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE SALE POURRITURE ! hurla Nathanaël, les yeux froncés et les poings serrés, lui donnant raison.

Eh bien ! Il n'y allait pas de main morte, le gnome ! Il n'avait aucun humour apparemment et il ne devait pas être bon perdant non plus.

-Dis donc gamin, il s'agirait de montrer un peu plus de respect à la personne qui t'as battue à plates coutures ! Et puis, la punition n'était pas si terrible…

-PARDON ?! _LA PUNITION N'ETAIT PAS SI TERRIBLE ?_ VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE, C'EST CA ? VOUS ETES LE PIRE SALAUD QUE LA TERRE AIT PORTEE !

A la fin de sa phrase, sa magie -qui crépitait de plus en plus intensément jusqu'alors- explosa. Le souffle envoya valser au loin Salazar et son tabouret. Même Rowena, bien que plus protégée, fut déséquilibrée par la force inattendue de l'explosion. Les fesses par-dessus la tête, Salazar grommela dans sa cape. Il allait falloir que le sale garnement se calme sinon il s'en chargerait avec plaisir ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les gamins, ses deux propres mômes lui avaient fait pousser des cheveux blancs ! Il s'accroupit et récupéra sa pauvre Sealvia qui s'était retrouvée plantée la tête la première dans le sol devenu meuble de la grande place. Il fixa son regard sur l'enfant qui ne cessait de le dévisager d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-VOUS M'AVEZ HUMILIÉ ! VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES PAS CONTENTÉ DE ME TATOUER CETTE PHRASE DÉBILE SUR LE FRONT, VOUS M'AVEZ EN PLUS OBLIGÉ À PARADER AVEC DEVANT TOUT L'ORPHELINAT !

Rowena fronça les sourcils : en effet, Salazar y était allé un peu fort pour le coup. Elle en toucherait deux mots à Helga qui se ferait un plaisir d'apprendre la mesure à son cher époux ! Même si elle avouait sans gêne que tout ceci était parfaitement exécuté. Quelle maîtrise ! Un nouveau souffle anormalement chaud fit claquer ses cheveux autour d'elle, la tirant de ses pensées. La magie du gamin, jusqu'alors se mouvant de manière désordonnée et chaotique, se rassemblait en un seul point. Intéressant.

Nathanaël ne se contrôlait plus. Il était furieux, il voulait juste détruire la si précieuse fontaine de Salazar comme lui avait détruit en mille morceaux sa fierté. Et tant mieux si le sorcier lui-même brûlait sous le feu de sa colère. Sans vraiment y penser, il rassembla sa magie en un orbe comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Mais à la place de lumière, il fit apparaître le feu de sa vengeance, un feu destructeur, un feu qui ne s'arrêterait qu'après avoir réduit en cendres ce à quoi tenait Salazar.

Salazar hoqueta. L'abruti de mioche était en train d'invoquer un Feudeymon ! Il allait raser le village s'il continuait ainsi. Et que voulait-il dire par « _vous m'avez obligé à parader avec devant tout l'orphelinat ?_ ». Son Malin n'avait jamais été programmé pour ça.

-Gamin, calme-toi ! tenta vainement l'homme.

Il plongea sur le côté pour esquiver la boule de feu que lui lança le sale morveux. Helga lui avait absolument interdit de lui faire du mal mais il pouvait toujours le stupéfixer. Encore fallait-il qu'il cesse de lui envoyer des boules de feu toutes les deux secondes… Salazar para une boule avec sa canne, pivota, sauta en arrière et gela une autre boule, bien cachée derrière la première. Nathanaël lui offrit une ouverture sans le savoir, il fit un geste de la main et le gamin cessa de bouger.

-Hé ben, tu nous l'as bien énervé le moustique ! le morigéna Rowena en éteignant un Feudeymon qui commençait à vouloir lécher ses mocassins de ses flammes bleues.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Salazar en réfléchissant. Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à devoir parader avec…

-Ah ? Alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Aucune foutue idée.

Salazar s'approcha de Nathanaël en louant l'efficacité de son sort illusoire. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'auraient dit les villageois s'ils avaient vu le mioche se mettre à balancer des boules de feu à droite à gauche. Un sortilège d'Entrave et un Enervatum plus tard, le gamin était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements –enfin, si l'on faisait fit des liens solides qui le saucissonnaient. Le Stupéfix avait l'air de l'avoir prit par surprise, si bien que sa rage avait l'air de s'être apaisée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de fixer Salazar avec un regard noir. _Si un regard pouvait tuer, je mangerai les pissenlits par la racine depuis longtemps_ , se dit le sorcier.

-Bon morveux, il va falloir que tu m'expliques en détails cette histoire. Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à te montrer à tout le monde, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas venu au village dès ce matin ?

-Parce que vous m'en avez empêché, grogna l'enfant. J'ai essayé ! Cinq fois ! Mais à chaque fois la croix bleue brillait sur mon épaule et la force me ramenait dans mon dortoir !

Étrange, de quelle croix bleue parlait l'enfant ?

-De quoi tu parles, petit ? Quelle croix ?

-Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! hurla Nathanaël. Elle est apparue la première fois hier quand Blaise et sa bande d'idiots m'ont attaché dans la remise pour m'empêcher d'aller au cours de français. J'avais promis à Mrs Fridge de ne plus jamais être en retard ! Elle est apparue sur mon épaule gauche et en une seconde j'étais devant la salle de classe. Et ce matin c'était pareil, je suis sorti de l'orphelinat pour venir vous voir mais au bout de dix pas elle s'est mise à briller et un truc invisible m'a tiré dans le sens inverse. Quand la sonnerie de début des cours à retentit, je me suis –cette fois- retrouvé devant la classe.

Il repris son souffle puis demanda :

-C'était pas vous ?

-Absolument pas, moi, je t'ai juste mis un petit mot sur le front, gamin.

Nathanaël trépigna d'impatience.

-J'en ai marre ! Je comprends plus rien.

Salazar réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il regroupait les bribes d'informations qui pouvaient sensiblement avoir un rapport –proche ou lointain- avec leur affaire. Le petit avait parlé d'une promesse. Le mot lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé le mardi même. Le mioche avait « signé » sa promesse de le battre en récitant « croix de bois, croix de fer ». Avait-il inconsciemment créé une sorte de Serment Inviolable le forçant à respecter sa parole ?

-Tu as compris ? s'enquerra Rowena en voyant une lueur briller dans ses yeux.

-Hmm, je pense.

Il se pencha vers le garçon.

-Petit, quand tu as fait ta promesse à cette Mrs Fridge, tu as l'as signée comme tu l'as fait mardi pour promettre que tu me battrais ?

L'homme vit l'enfant réfléchir un moment et acquiescer en hochant la tête.

\- Je pense avoir compris. Je pense que tout ceci est lié à ta manière de « signer » tes promesses. Tu fais un signe de croix au-dessus de ton cœur, non ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es toi-même jeté une sorte de Serment Inviolable.

Devant l'air bovin de l'enfant, il se résigna à expliquer :

-Un Serment Inviolable c'est une sorte de promesse faite entre deux personnes. Ce sort lie les vies des deux personnes et si l'une d'entre elle ne respecte pas le contrat, elle meurt. Pour faire court.

-Euh...mais je vais pas mourir, hein ? Demanda Nathanaël apeuré.

-Non, non, on dirait que ton serment t'oblige simplement à ne jamais être en retard à tes cours. Et à mon avis, tu ne pourras donc jamais arrêter concernant ta promesse de boire l'eau de ma fontaine, le serment t'obligera à ne jamais baisser les bras. Tu vas en avoir pour toute ta vie, sale mioche !

-Intéressant, peut-être que je te verrais mordre la poussière, Laz ! Ricana Rowena en lui balançant une bonne tape dans le dos. Mais Moustique, pourquoi tu étais autant en colère, je veux bien croire que ce ne soit pas facile de se balader avec ça sur le front mais de là à vouloir carboniser Laz ?

Quand Salazar vit les larmes monter aux yeux du gamin, il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant : voilà que le sale morveux se mettait à pleurer ! Entre Rowena qui avait un très mauvais souvenir de sa brève période en temps que mère et lui qui n'avait aucun instinct paternel, ils étaient mal barrés !

Mais où était Helga quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Oo

Il faisait nuit noire quand Elle s'éveilla pour la première fois.

La douce moiteur de l'espace tout autour d'Elle n'était pas désagréable mais elle s'y sentait à l'étroit. Comme si elle n'était pas à sa place, comme un cheveu dans la soupe. C'était une gêne étrange qui ne la quitta jamais après ça. Elle parcouru l'immensité abyssale du regard mais celle-ci était vide. Un vide aussi appréciable que dérangeant.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle était juste là alors qu'une seconde avant elle n'était nulle part. Qu'était-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Elle flottait dans cet espace vide où il n'y avait ni haut ni bas, ni plafond ni sol. Elle n'avait pas de corps, Elle n'était qu'une chose informe brillant d'une lumière noirâtre.

La deuxième fois qu'Elle s'éveilla, l'immensité sombre s'était peinte à l'horizon d'une douce couleur blanc-bleuté. Un air froid avait soufflé et des millions de paillettes blanches étaient apparues venant de tous les côtés et de nulle part à la fois. Le spectacle lui avait fait ressentir des choses incroyables. De bonnes choses. Elle avait appelé ça de _l'émerveillement._

La troisième fois qu'elle s'éveilla, la belle couleur blanc-bleuté avait été remplacé par une intense couleur pourpre. Une ambiance lourde et chargée d'électricité régnait dans toute L'Abysse. Elle n'avait pas apprécié ce sentiment. Elle lui avait donné le nom de _colère._

A mesure de ses éveils, Elle avait découvert _la_ _peine_ , _l'envie_ , _la honte_ , _la joie_ , ainsi que tout un panel de _sentiments_ et tout autant de nuances de couleurs. Elle savait que tout ceci ne venait pas d'elle, que tout ceci était dû à autre chose. Mais ces changements étant la seule source de stimulations dans toute L'Abysse, Elle s'était surprise à les attendre avec _impatience._

Elle avait peu à peu mis un nom sur chaque ressenti que L'Abysse éprouvait et peu à peu Elle avait réussi à distinguer les sentiments de celle-ci de _ses propres sentiments._ Cela avait commencé par _la curiosité_ puis _la jalousie_ : à force d'être la spectatrice de ces ballets de couleurs, Elle avait voulu savoir ce qui mettait L'Abysse dans des états pareils puis Elle s'était demandé pourquoi pas Elle ? Cette injustice la rongea longtemps, Elle pensa même qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire.

Cependant, lors d'un de ses éveils, elle découvrit une grande « fenêtre » qui donnait sur ce qu'Elle devinait être l'extérieur de L'Abysse. Elle explora le monde, découvrit la terre, le ciel, la nuit, la pluie et les Humains. Les Humains étaient des créatures de toutes tailles et de toutes corpulences. Elle comprit rapidement qu'Elle partageait L'Abysse avec l'un d'entre eux. Son Humain était petit, il voyait toujours les autres d'en bas. Une Humaine en particulier prenait soin de lui, elle était vieille et avait la voix douce. Elle adorait d'ailleurs quand celle-ci lisait des histoires à son humain. La vieille femme répétait sans cesse un mot : « Nathanaël » et Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du nom du petit homme comme colère était le nom de la couleur pourpre.

Au fur et à mesure que Nathanaël grandissait, Elle fit l'expérience de sentiments plus évolués comme _la frustration, la fascination_ et _l'attachement._ L'attachement était réservé à la vieille humaine, Mrs Collins. La femme était la seule personne que son humain portait dans son cœur. La frustration frappa de plein fouet l'enfant lors des punitions injustes que Mrs Fridge s'évertuait à lui administrer à tours de bras mais _la haine_ la remplaça bien vite.

La fascination vînt, quant à elle, bien plus tard : elle fit son apparition avec la magie.

Elle avait adoré voir son humain s'extasier devant la brouette si légère, Elle avait adoré voir le serpent bouger et parler, Elle avait adoré Rowena, Elle avait adoré le pouvoir de Salazar. La magie faisait écho en Elle comme elle faisait écho en Nathanaël.

La première fois qu'Elle réussît à parler à son Humain, ce fut lors de la sortie au zoo.

Et après ce jour, Elle ne s'arrêta plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, comme vous avez pu le remarquer je n'ai pas publié dimanche, j'ai décidé de publier qu'une fois par semaine pour me permettre une plus longue réflexion sur les chapitres et donc un meilleur rendu et une meilleure histoire.

Concernant le zoo de Londres, je n'en connais pas la disposition intérieure exacte aussi, il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences. Je sais juste qu'il est situé à côté du quartier de Camden Town.

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et vous dit à mercredi prochain !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous avez penser du chapitre !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le zoo était situé dans le Regent's Park, près du quartier de Camden Town, au nord de Londres. Lorsque le bus de l'orphelinat était passé par la Chalk Farm Road, Nathanaël avait pu dévisager à loisir les passants tous habillés de manière plus excentriques les unes que les autres. Un monsieur très pâle tout de noir vêtu et aux cheveux roses dressés sur la tête l'avait particulièrement marqué car il baladait un rat blanc en laisse. Une jeune femme rondelette avec une robe courte à jupons l'avait fait rire car elle avait dessiné sa bouche d'un cœur bleu.

Le bus se gara et Nathanaël sortit de ses pensées.

-Bien les enfants, fit la sœur Églantine en frappant dans ses mains, quand nous descendrons du bus, je veux vous voir vous conduire de manière exemplaire !

Nathanaël appréciait la sœur Églantine, elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat il y avait de ça deux ans et était très gentille avec les pensionnaires.

-Allez, c'est parti ! scanda la sœur en donnant le signal de départ.

Les enfants descendirent un par un du bus, chuchotant et chahutant avant de se figer en voyant le regard noir de Mrs Fridge rivé sur eux. La mère supérieure était postée devant la porte du bus et comptait les pensionnaires du bout des lèvres. Lorsque tous furent sortis de l'engin, ils intégrèrent la longue file de personnes qui serpentait jusqu'au début du parking.

Durant l'attente que Nathanaël jugea interminable, il remarqua une étrange famille un peu plus haut dans la file : un énorme monsieur sans cou, une femme maigre à faire peur à la mâchoire de cheval et un garçon qu'il devina être leur fils car il était un savant mélange des deux : il était si gros que Nathanaël était presque sûr que s'il le poussait il se mettrait à rouler, et sur sa tête trônait d'épais cheveux tout aussi blonds que ceux de la femme. Il ressemblait à un cochon avec une perruque, son père à une baleine à moustache et sa mère à une jument qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. _À peine entré dans le zoo, que je découvre trois espèces rares !_ ricana l'enfant pour lui-même avant de se rabrouer : Mrs Collins lui avait toujours formellement interdit de se moquer du physique d'autrui.

-Hé Dudley, tu as reçu combien de cadeaux cette année ?

Le garçon qui venait de parler était fin, et pouvait facilement rentrer quatre fois dans le pantalon de son ami blond. Il avait un nez de souris et des dents de devant proéminentes. _Décidément, ils sont venus visiter leurs cousins en bande ou quoi !?_

-Trente-sept, répondit pompeusement « Dudley » en bombant le torse. Mais mes parents vont m'en acheter deux autres au zoo. Peut-être que je vais avoir une mygale ou un serpent !

-Waouh, vraiment !? C'est génial, t'en as de la chance !

Son ami avait l'air impressionné mais surtout envieux et Nathanaël pouvait le comprendre n'ayant lui-même pas toujours eu de cadeau à son anniversaire. Certes Mrs Collins lui offrait toujours un petit quelque chose discrètement mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'étaler sa préférence aux sus de la mère supérieure, aussi, elle optait souvent pour une brève étreinte chaleureuse. Cependant si recevoir tant de cadeaux rendait imbu de soi-même et prétentieux, Nathanaël n'était pas vraiment sûr d'en vouloir.

-Mon petit Piers, il faut ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire notre Dudleynouchet, il est si mignon ! s'extasia la femme d'une voix criarde.

Mignon n'était assurément pas le mot qu'aurait employé Nathanaël pour décrire l'énorme garçon qui se grattait à présent l'entrejambe sans se soucier des regards écœurés des jeunes filles derrière eux. À la vue de cette étrange famille, Nathanaël se fit pour la première fois de sa vie la réflexion qu'il était peut-être mieux orphelin : si ses parents avaient été comme ceux là, il préférait ne pas savoir quel genre d'ignoble petit prétentieux il serait devenu. Peut-être aurait-il ressemblé à Blaise ? L'idée le fit grimacer de dégoût.

La file avançait plutôt rapidement et bientôt ils furent dans l'enceinte du zoo. Ils commencèrent la visite par les gorilles et les tigres dont les enclos étaient face à face. Si les gorilles impressionnèrent Nathanaël par leur carrure, les tigres le fascinèrent par leur démarche puissante et leurs yeux trop expressifs. Au fond de lui, le garçon était triste de voir de telles bêtes être enfermées dans de si petits enclos. L'être humain ne comprenait pas que la beauté se devait d'être libre pour dévoiler toute son intensité…et c'était bien dommage. Il prit quelques photographies avec le vieil argentique que lui avait prêté Mrs Collins. Il les ferait développer en double par son intermédiaire pour pouvoir les accrocher en dessous du couvercle de son coffre à vêtements, au pied de son lit. Il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour cacher ses trésors : le cadenas qu'il avait déniché dans le vieux grenier de l'orphelinat lui permettait de s'assurer que personne ne vienne fouiller dans ses affaires. Personne sauf Mrs Collins qui en avait exigé la deuxième clé, elle était persuadée qu'il perdrait l'originale et qu'il se retrouverait comme « le petit garnement idiot qu'il était » devant son coffre impossible à ouvrir.

Il fut déçu de l'immobilité des lions qui préféraient se dorer la pilule au soleil. Il faisait si chaud, il était compréhensible que ceux-ci préfèrent ne pas faire trop d'efforts mais Nathanaël tenait absolument à ramener une belle photo à Mrs Collins dont c'était l'animal favoris. Il se promit d'échapper à la vigilance des sœurs et de la mère supérieure pour revenir dans la journée les immortaliser. Après une longue matinée de marche dans le zoo, les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat Saint Thomas et leurs accompagnatrices s'installèrent aux tables en bois pour reposer leurs pieds endoloris et remplir leurs estomacs affamés. Nathanaël bu énormément, la chaleur environnante l'avait assoiffé et sa tête commencer à le faire souffrir : il avait de nouveau oublié de prendre sa casquette et ne devait plus être loin de l'insolation. Il demanda poliment à la sœur Églantine s'il pouvait aller rapidement aux sanitaires afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Alors qu'il était occupé à soulager sa vessie remplie, il fit un point sur la confrontation qu'il avait eut le jour d'avant avec Salazar. En y repensant, il avait honte de son comportement enfantin. Il avait fait une colère pour ensuite pleurer comme un bébé. Cela n'était pas digne de l'homme remarquable que lui avait décris Mrs Collins. Heureusement, tant qu'il ne lui racontait pas cet événement, la vieille femme n'en saurait jamais rien. Il l'entendait déjà grommeler que « _ça et une anse dans le dos, ça nous fait une belle cruche_ ». Il s'était donné gratuitement en spectacle devant l'homme et devant Rowena dont il était persuadé qu'il entendrait reparler de l'événement.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs était bien gauche pour le consoler durant sa crise de larmes. Il était vrai que son apparence lui faisait oublier qu'elle était tout aussi âgée de Godric et les autres, aussi, Nathanaël n'avait pas relevé sur l'instant le manque d'expérience flagrant en matière d'enfants de la jeune femme. Salazar avait marmonné dans sa barbe que ce n'était certainement pas Rowena et lui qui allaient le consoler. Il ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont il avait fait apparaître ces immenses boules de feu, il avait senti le pouvoir et la puissance gonfler en lui comme la fierté vient gonfler un cœur. Sa colère s'était matérialisée sous forme de flammes dévastatrices qu'il avait jetées de toutes ses forces vers la personne qui en était la cause. Il devait convenir qu'il avait agit comme un pur imbécile : il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un d'autre que Salazar.

Son affaire finie, il se lava consciencieusement les mains au lavabo. En relevant la tête il remarqua un changement chez lui. Cette mèche de cheveux au-dessus de son crâne n'était certainement pas blanche le matin-même. L'enfant soupira. _Encore ?_ Entre les paillettes, la croix bleue et sa mèche blanche apparue soudainement, cela faisait beaucoup de phénomènes bizarres qui gravitaient autour de lui. Il espérait tout de même que ses cheveux reprendraient leur couleur d'origine sinon il était bon pour un cours de morale acerbe de Mrs Fridge sur ce qu'elle pensait des « grunges ».

-J'ai l'air fin avec cette mèche blanche, on dirait un vieillard, marmonna t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

Oo

Alors que Nathanaël fixait un crocodile albinos si immobile qu'il semblait avoir rendu l'âme, des cris aiguës se firent entendre dans tout le tunnel aux vivariums. Le garçon se retourna brusquement comme la plupart des visiteurs pour voir le gros prétentieux blond de la file hurler à sa mère qu'il voulait le boa constrictor pour son anniversaire. Nathanaël soupira en secouant la tête, ce Dudley était une vraie calamité. Sans plus s'occuper de ces gêneurs, il passa au terrarium suivant et resta dubitatif devant la tortue gigantesque qui se trouvait là. Elle barbotait dans l'eau verte de son terrarium, une gueule immense et des griffes tout aussi impressionnantes. Si Nathanaël n'avait pas su avec certitude que les dinosaures avaient disparus il y avait belles lurettes, il aurait pensé que cette tortue en était un.

-Papa, fais-le bouger !

L'insupportable voix de Dudley retentit une fois encore dans le tunnel et Nathanaël le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il était vraiment sans gêne ! Le père du garçon tapota doucement la vitre mais le serpent ne fit aucun mouvement. Cela agaça Dudley qui frappa à grands coups sur celle-ci, en se fichant complètement des bruits inquiétants qu'elle faisait.

-BOUGE ! cria t-il au reptile sans succès. Pffff, c'est nul un serpent ! Allez on s'en va !

Et comme une seule personne, le petit groupe suivit le gros garçon dont la parole faisait loi. Nathanaël en profita pour aller voir le boa. Celui-ci était gigantesque et très beau. Il était endormi, enroulé sur lui-même sur une pierre humide. L'enfant soupira.

-Salut toi, je suis désolé pour tout ça mon beau. Ça ne doit pas être facile de voir des têtes d'abrutis tous les jours…en plus, celui-ci est un gagnant dans son genre !

Dès qu'il avait commencé à parler, le serpent avait ouvert les yeux et Nathanaël aurait pu jurer qu'il le regardait avec l'air _intéressé_. L'immense serpent se dressa sur lui-même pour atteindre la hauteur de son visage et, à sa grande surprise, siffla une réponse.

-Si cette vitre n'avait pas existé, je peux t'assurer que j'aurai saisi son cou porcin pour lui faire regretter de m'avoir dérangé dans ma sieste, jeune humain.

Estomaqué, Nathanaël ne sentit pas sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand. Si entendre Sealvia ne l'avait pas interpellé outre mesure –après tout, elle était un artéfact fabriqué par Salazar- entendre le boa lui parler comme s'il était un humain était autrement plus étrange !

-Tu…tu…me comprends ? balbutia t-il.

-Bien sûr, jeune humain, acquiesça le reptile en hochant la tête. Tu es un parleur.

-Un parleur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Un parleur est une personne pourvue de la compréhension et de la pratique de la langue des reptiles. Dans le monde des sorciers, c'est appelé Fourchelangue.

-Waouh ! C'est trop génial !

Nathanaël trépignait de joie et d'excitation : il pouvait discuter avec les reptiles !

-Toutefois, jeune parleur, fais bien garde à ne pas parler devant n'importe qui. Dans ce pays, être Fourchelangue est mal vu depuis que le dernier mage noir l'était. Les Anglais considèrent ce don comme une marque de noirceur.

La mise en garde du boa stoppa net l'enfant.

-Mais je ne suis pas mauvais !

-Bien sûr que non, le rassura le serpent. Ce ne sont que des croyances stupides. Je crois qu'elles ont réellement commencées quand l'un des Quatre Fondateur Salazar Serpentard a mal tourné. Il était un parleur lui aussi.

Au nom de Salazar, Nathanaël réagit au quart de tour.

-Je le connais ! Il est insupportable, et ne fait rien qu'à m'embêter !

Le serpent le fixa d'un air sceptique.

-Les Fondateurs sont morts depuis bien longtemps, jeune humain. Tu dois confondre.

-Non, il habite dans le village à côté de mon orphelinat avec sa femme Helga et ses deux amis Godric et Rowena. Je ne connais pas leurs noms de famille mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul idiot à porter le prénom Salazar sur cette planète, non ? Et d'après Godric, ils auraient mille trente-sept ans.

Nathanaël vit le serpent froncer la peau écailleuse qui lui servait de sourcils en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est impossible. Mille trente-sept ans, dis-tu ? C'est incroyable. Tout le monde les pensaient morts depuis bien longtemps.

-Mais au fait, c'est quoi un Fondateur ? Un Fondateur de quoi ? interrogea l'enfant.

Le serpent s'apprêtait à lui donner une réponse mais Nathanaël se fit éjecter de devant le vivarium et se retrouva sur le sol poussiéreux du tunnel. N'ayant pas eu le temps de bien se positionner pour éviter de se faire du mal, son poignet gauche fut le premier à percuter le sol. La douleur aiguë qui traversa son bras lui humidifia les yeux.

-Waouh, le binoclard parlait avec le serpent ! fit son agresseur qui n'était autre que Dudley en collant son nez à la vitre du vivarium.

La vision de ce cochon grassouillet se pressant contre la vitre en étalant sa sueur poisseuse dessus énerva grandement Nathanaël.

- _Quel gros porc !_ s'exclama une voix claire dans sa tête.

-Qui est-ce qui parle ? hoqueta l'enfant.

Il entendit clairement un rire cristallin résonner dans son crâne si bien qu'il pensa qu'il était devenu fou. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné étant donné tous les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres depuis une semaine !

- _Tu n'es pas fou, Nathanaël, je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir te parler._

La voix était indéfinissable. Claire, cristalline mais définitivement ni féminine ni masculine. Et elle résonnait dans sa tête comme le son d'une cloche.

-Je voudrais bien dire « moi aussi » mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes.

- _Je ne sais pas non plus qui je suis Nathanaël, je vis en toi depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, depuis mon premier éveil, en fait._

 _-_ Attends, tu es dans ma tête ? s'horrifia le garçon.

- _Oui, j'ai toujours vécu dans L'Abysse, j'ai ressenti ce que tu as ressenti, j'ai appris ce que tu as appris._

Concrètement, Nathanaël ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Était-ce sa conscience ?

-Je ne sais même plus si je dois m'étonner...fit-il, blasé.

- _Tu devrais arrêter de parler tout haut, le gros cochon blond te fixe bizarrement !_

Et en effet, Dudley le regardait de travers. En même temps, il assistait à beaucoup de choses bizarres : un garçon qui parlait à un boa puis qui parlait tout seul. Il allait sûrement prévenir les médecins qu'il était bon à enfermer ! Nathanaël décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et se releva en adressant un sourire hypocrite au blondinet.

-Tu sais Dudley, si tu voulais tant voir que ça le serpent, tu pouvais simplement me demander poliment de me décaler au lieu de m'éjecter !

-Je fais ce que je veux, l'binoclard, et d'abord comment tu connais mon prénom ? grogna le garçon.

-Je l'ai entendu dans la queue ce matin, j'étais derrière, expliqua t-il patiemment.

-Ah t'es un de ces orphelins en visite au zoo ! ricana Dudley. T'as rien à m'dire, t'as pas de parents !

Nathanaël le fixa d'un air dubitatif :

-T'es idiot naturellement ou tu t'entraîne dur ? questionna t-il le gros garçon, sa maigre patience désormais envolée. Où est le rapport ? Tu ne sais pas te conduire en société ?

Nathanaël regarda alors avec fascination la couleur rouge monter aux joues de son interlocuteur en moins de deux secondes. L'enfant ressemblait à un ballon de baudruche trop gonflé d'hélium et prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas se retrouver couverts d'entrailles.

 _-Charmant!_ fit La Voix d'un ton écœuré.

Nathanaël n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Dudley se jetait sur lui, les mains en avant avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler. Instinctivement, il se décala sur la droite ne laissant que sa jambe gauche sur le chemin de son agresseur qui se prit les pieds dedans et tomba à son tour sur le sol, le nez dans la poussière.

- _Un partout, la balle au centre !_ commenta La Voix (pouvait-il l'appeler sa conscience?), amusée. _Le jeune Nathanaël riposte et montre ce qu'il vaut à son adversaire Dudley dit « Le Grassouillet »._

Ignorant avec superbe les commentaires que faisait la voix dans sa tête, Nathanaël se concentra sur la prochaine tentative de Dudley qui s'était relevé, encore plus rouge -si c'était possible- que tout à l'heure. Le gros blond se rua encore une fois comme un taureau sur lui et il n'eut qu'à esquiver au dernier moment pour que celui-ci ne percute de plein fouet la vitre du vivarium du boa qui suivait avec intérêt la confrontation.

- _Nathanaël Porter, vingt kilos tout mouillé, est décidé à remettre à sa place son adversaire, Dudley Le Grassouillet, cent trente kilos cul-nu !_

Alors que Dudley se relevait péniblement en se tenant à la barre en fer qui était fixée juste devant le vivarium, Nathanaël eut une idée -idiote, il en conviendrait plus tard : il se concentra un moment et senti sa magie jaillir hors de lui avec autant de force que le jet d'eau d'une lance de pompier. En moins de cinq secondes, la barre se dévissa déséquilibrant ainsi le petit gros, la vitre du vivarium disparue et Dudley se retrouva la tête la première dans le vivarium, nez-à-nez avec un gigantesque boa constrictor qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui apprendre la notion de respect.

Après avoir fait la peur de sa vie au gros garçon, le serpent glissa hors du vivarium, remercia Nathanaël au passage et ondula en direction de la sortie sous les cris apeurés des visiteurs. En voyant Dudley se relever pour sortir de là où il avait atterri, Nathanaël puisa une dernière fois dans sa magie pour remettre à sa place la vitre.

- _Bien joué, mon humain, maintenant tu devrais sortir d'ici avant d'avoir des ennuis!_ lui conseilla La Voix.

Conseil qu'il appliqua au pied de la lettre, non sans glousser quand il entendit les hurlements horrifiés de la mère de Dudley quand elle le remarqua prisonnier du vivarium.

Oo

Caché sous sa couverture, Nathanaël s'entraînait encore et toujours à la maîtrise de son orbe de lumière sous les commentaires sarcastiques de La Voix.

- _Mais non, Nathanaël, tu dois le vouloir vraiment pour que ça fonctionne !_

L'enfant soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La Voix ne s'arrêtait pas un seul instant de commenter ou de donner son avis sur tout et sur tout le monde. Le son de sa Voix lui donnait mal à la tête et il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne le ressente pas étant donné qu'elle lui avait assurée ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait lui. Néanmoins, La Voix avait l'air tellement heureuse de pouvoir s'exprimer qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à la rabrouer.

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur son objectif : teinter son orbe d'une lumière orangée. Il avait déjà réussi à lui faire prendre la couleur jaune vif, jaune canari, jaune pêche et jaune orangé. Il s'était fixé un entraînement intensif chaque soir, et comptait bien finir par pouvoir passer d'une teinte à une autre en moins d'une demie-seconde. Il avait aussi programmé de s'entraîner aux orbes de feu le lendemain mais s'était promis de ne le faire qu'avec un des trois sorciers à ses côtés. Il était hors de question qu'il ne finisse par brûler tout le bois environnant ! Rowena lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fait apparaître un Feudeymon le jour d'avant : un feu magique et destructeur. Il était peut-être impulsif – Mrs Collins le lui avait assez répété- mais il n'était certainement pas inconscient !

Avec les événements du jour d'avant, il n'avait pas pu faire sa demande officielle en temps qu'apprenti sorcier auprès de Helga, Rowena et Godric, aussi, il projetait de la faire le lendemain. Après tout, s'il voulait battre Salazar, il allait lui falloir plus que savoir changer de couleur une « ampoule » !

- _Hm bon courage, Salazar est redoutable,_ fit La Voix. _Tu me fais penser à une crevette devant un requin blanc…_

Nathanaël ne savait pas si La Voix était indépendante de lui ou si elle était en fait sa conscience qui se manifestait de cette manière, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle lui tapait sur le système.

-Très encourageant, merci La Voix ! répliqua t-il avec sarcasme.

- _Mais je t'en prie !_

Nathanaël claqua d'impatience sa langue à son palais. Il n'arriverait pas à s'entraîner plus que ça ce soir, il le sentait. D'un geste nonchalant de la main il fit disparaître son orbe et s'allongea confortablement sur son lit. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder puis le sommeil vînt lui faire papillonner les yeux. Il s'endormit en souriant comme un bienheureux.

 _-Bonne nuit, mon humain,_ murmura La Voix avec tendresse.

Il rêva cette nuit encore de l'aigle royal et des deux étranges personnes près du lac.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Tout d'abord, je me suis rendue compte de l'énooooorme bêtise que j'ai faite sur l'âge des Fondateurs. Etant donné que Poudlard a été créée aux alentours de l'année 992 comme le dit Mr Binns, ils ont donc mille trente-sept ans (ces vieillards !). J'invite donc toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris sur l'application Fanfiction à la mettre à jour.

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite des aventures (déboires ?) de Nathanaël dans ce chapitre 7.

Bonne lecture,

CyberCoffee

PS : Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à mettre cette fiction dans vos favoris et à la suivre et ça me fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

- _Et donc, tu veux faire quoi au juste ?_ fit La Voix avec scepticisme.

La charpente de la remise où Nathanaël s'était réfugié grinça quand il posa son pied droit sur l'avant dernier barreau de l'échelle branlante qui menait jusqu'à la mezzanine où Mr Grumbler stockait le foin pour les deux vieux chevaux de traies de l'orphelinat.

-Je veux apprendre à voler.

Le fait qu'il aurait sûrement dû demander des conseils pratiques (et théoriques) à une personne avisée ne semblait pas vouloir le stopper dans son élan. Il avait encore une fois rêvé de l'aigle royal et la première idée qu'il avait eut en se levant -à l'aube- le matin-même était d'aller apprendre à voler. Parce que s'il arrivait sans problème à avoir une force surhumaine, il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas se mettre à voltiger comme un colibri s'il y pensait très fort.

Comme Rowena lui avait assuré que certains sorciers avaient la capacité de se transformer en animaux, l'idée même d'en devenir un aussi lui suffisait à lui faire sentir que deux ailes lui étaient poussées dans le dos durant la nuit. Sa maîtrise des lois de l'apesanteur et de la gravité avait fini de le persuader que tout ceci était une excellente idée : une pomme tombe attirée par l'attraction terrestre mais si celle-ci vole, elle ne tombe plus...non ?

- _Laisse-moi te dire que je pense que tout ceci va très mal se terminer, mon Humain_ , l'avertit Sa Conscience.

-Mais non, tu verras Soul, je vais virevolter partout d'ici peu ! rétorqua Nathanaël, légèrement agacé du peu de confiance que lui accordait sa propre conscience.

Après maintes réflexions très complexes, l'enfant avait conclu que cette voix n'était autre que sa conscience. Il avait bien une seconde hypothèse mais le fait qu'elle incluait les termes « maladie psychologique » et « pas tout seul dans ma tête » l'avait rapidement fait pencher en faveur de la première hypothèse. Comme sa conscience lui avait cassé les oreilles depuis le jour d'avant, le matin en se levant, en se douchant, en s'habillant -en fait, elle lui avait cassé les pieds depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche-, il avait tout bêtement décidé de la nommer Soul. Parce que « La Voix » n'était pas hyper rassurant (il n'était pas Jeanne D'Arc et osait espérer que cette voix n'était ni Dieu ni le Diable), parce qu'étant sa conscience elle était un bout de son âme et surtout parce qu'elle le « soûlait grave ».

- _On ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu !_

-Promis, si ça ne fonctionne pas tu pourras me dire « je te l'avais bien dit ! », dit Nathanaël en soupirant.

Il avait absolument tout préparé : un tas de foin à l'atterrissage (au cas où celui-ci serait plus rude que prévu), un système de corde relié par des poulies pour la sécurité et même la trousse de secours (on n'était jamais trop prudent) !

Le garçon s'approcha du bout des pieds vers la dernière planche de la mezzanine, avança le cou pour juger la hauteur, déglutit, agrippa les deux poutres verticales qui partaient du sol pour venir soutenir la charpente, ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il se concentra sur son objectif : voler. Il occulta toute son envie de posséder des ailes, des griffes et un bec d'oiseau pour ne diriger ses pensées que vers un seul et unique but comme le lui avait appris Godric. Il sentit le pouvoir gronder au fond de lui, remonter ses entrailles comme un courant de lave dans la cheminée d'un volcan en éruption, et jaillir de son essence même comme du champagne jailli de sa bouteille. Il rouvrit les yeux et su que les paillettes de ses yeux devaient danser la kalinka : il voyait pour la seconde fois -la première étant lors de sa grosse colère contre Salazar- son aura magique l'entourer de sa jolie couleur mordorée. Il sentait le pouvoir brut qui s'en dégageait, il prit une grande inspiration et sauta dans le vide…

...pour rester en apesanteur une milliseconde avant de s'écraser lamentablement dans le tas de foin en contrebas.

- _Je peux le dire ? Dis, Nat' je peux le dire ?_ s'étrangla Soul alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.

Le dit Nat' peinait à se débarrasser de tous les morceaux de foin qui venaient se loger dans tous ses orifices, crachotant à qui mieux mieux, ne réussissant par là qu'à se baver dessus. Pas découragé pour un sous, le garçon refit le chemin une deuxième fois.

Arrivé sur la mezzanine entre les deux poutres, il se concentra à nouveau, la magie rejaillit, il sauta...et finit une fois encore dans le tas de foin.

- _Bon, et là je peux le dire ?_ insista Soul.

-Tais-toi ! ragea Nathanaël. Tais-toi, je réessaye !

En théorie, cela devait fonctionner alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ en pratique cela se soldait-il par un échec ?

- _Plusieurs, en fait._

-Plusieurs quoi ?

- _Plusieurs échecs._

Au risque de se répéter, Soul lui tapait sur le système. Sans plus l'écouter, Nathanaël réfléchit. Si faire voler son corps était trop compliqué, devait-il d'abord essayer de faire voler des choses plus petites ? S'il parvenait à maîtriser l'art de la virevolte (?), de l'envol (?) sur une masse plus petite, il arriverait sûrement plus facilement à maîtriser cette magie sur lui-même. Le « miaouuuuuuuuu » caractéristique de Marie-Madeleine, la chatte blanche de Mrs Fridge, lui confirma qu'il était temps de tester sa théorie.

-Petit, petit, appela Nathanaël en direction des bruits. Viens là ma grosse !

- _Sérieusement ? Tu vas utiliser un pauvre chat pour l'envoyer au casse-pipe ? i_ ntervînt Soul, horrifiée.

-C'est juste une expérience de maîtrise, répliqua l'enfant. Elle ne craindra rien.

- _Il est vrai que si tu la protège autant que tu t'es protégé toi tout à l'heure, il n'y aura absolument aucun problème !_

Le ton de Soul était clairement sarcastique mais Nathanaël fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Minou, minouche !

Marie-Madeleine, qui avait senti le danger, avait tenté un replis stratégique mais Nathanaël l'avait attrapée -non sans peine- avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Attachée à la corde, en haut de la mezzanine, Marie-Madeleine griffait le garçon dans un vain espoir de pouvoir échapper au terrible sort qui l'attendait.

- _Heureusement qu'elle est déjà blanche sinon le stress lui aurait fait blanchir le poil_ , fit remarquer Soul, d'un ton désapprobateur.

-Quand j'aurais besoin de tes commentaires, je te ferais signe Soul ! coupa Nathanaël.

Un coup de patte bien placé failli lui faire perdre l'usage de son œil gauche mais le garçon n'arrêta pas ses efforts pour autant.

-Voilà, c'est prêt !

Il tira sur la corde rattachée à la poulie fixée à la charpente ce qui souleva Marie-Madeleine qui hurlait son mécontentement. Il concentra sa magie et sa volonté de la faire voler sur la chatte en colère et lâcha la corde.

Marie-Madeleine miaula à la mort, gigota les pattes dans le vide...et à sa grande surprise et celle de Nathanaël et Soul, elle resta là où elle était -c'est-à-dire à deux mètres cinquante du sol.

-J'ai réussi, Soul j'ai réussi ! s'exclama Nathanaël.

Sous l'excitation de son exploit, sa concentration faiblit et Marie-Madeleine poussa un dernier miaulement avant de foncer droit dans le tas de foin.

- _Mouais, c'est pas encore hyper au point,_ remarqua Soul.

-Toi, tais-toi ! grogna le garçon.

Maintenant que Nathanaël avait confirmation qu'il était possible de faire voler de petites masses (enfin, léviter aurait été plus approprié dans ce cas-ci), se faire voler _lui_ devait être possible aussi. Quand un problème lui résistait, Mrs Collins lui conseillait généralement de le regarder à l'envers. Donc, s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire voler lui-même cela voulait dire que _quelque chose d'autre_ pourrait le faire. Si invoquer sa magie pour se donner le pouvoir de voler ne fonctionnait pas, il lui suffisait d'invoquer une force capable de le faire voler !

Une force comme l'air.

Le souvenir de Rowena contrôlant les arbres, celui du sortilège de Salazar contrôlant la terre tout autour de la fontaine et le dernier de lui-même lançant des boules de feu étaient si frais dans sa mémoire qu'il n'eut aucun besoin de se concentrer pour en faire rejaillir tous les détails. S'il voulait voler, il lui faudrait contrôler l'air. Cela faciliterait d'autant plus sa capacité de vol quand il serait sous sa forme animagus.

- _Si je comprends bien, tu es sûr et certain de devenir un animagus et tu es sûr et certain de parvenir à contrôler l'air...Quelle modestie !_ souligna Soul en ricanant.

-Si je comprends bien, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi et tu t'attends à ce que j'échoue ! la singea Nathanaël en ronchonnant.

Soul se racla la gorge (un son assez dérangeant étant donné qu'elle n'en avait pas) :

- _Je n'aurai pas dit ça comme ça, mais c'est bien résumé._

Nathanaël se positionna en haut de la mezzanine et se prépara à réunir sa magie dans...dans quoi au juste ? En y repensant il avait toujours eut un « récipient » d'accueil à sa magie or là il s'agissait de quelque chose qui n'avait pas de consistance et qui était invisible. S'il s'était agît d'eau, de terre ou de feu cela aurait été bien plus simple. Il était bien plus à l'aise avec ce qu'il pouvait visualiser.

Visualiser un courant d'air était autrement plus compliqué.

- _Je te dirai bien de visualiser un courant d'air avec une couleur pour que ça te soit plus simple mais comme tu ne désires pas entendre mes commentaires -fort intelligents de surcroît-, je ne te dirai rien,_ fit Soul, d'une voix boudeuse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, j'y avais déjà pensé, répliqua l'enfant avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

- _Dois-je te rappeler que je suis dans ta tête et que par conséquent_ je sais _que tu n'y pensais pas du tout_ ?

Gnagnagna. Bien que Nathanaël ne le dît pas à voix haute, il savait que Soul l'entendrait et au soupir qu'elle poussa, il sut que c'était chose faite.

Soul lui cassait peut-être les oreilles mais elle se révélait être une précieuse alliée en ce moment même (il regretta aussi sec d'avoir penser à ça, elle ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais s'arrêter de lui donner des conseils désormais) et malgré tout, il dû s'avouer que sa solution était la meilleure qu'ils avaient eu pour l'instant.

S'il « visualisait » le vent en lui donnant une couleur, il devrait parvenir à lui donner un corps tangible. Il réfléchît un instant et opta pour un gris pâle, le bleu étant déjà réservé à l'eau. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et dessina dans son esprit un courant d'air gris. Il dessina les courbes, les volutes et les caresses du vent et une fois tout ceci en tête –il pouvait presque le toucher mentalement – il appela sa magie.

Comme un taureau trop longtemps retenu, elle déferla en lui avec force et chaos. Il ouvrit les yeux et eût le plaisir de voir une mini-tornade tourbillonner au beau milieu de la remise.

Sans plus tarder, il sauta dans le vide

L'air rassemblé en un seul point amortit sa chute avec la douceur d'un édredon de plumes. Il était à plusieurs mètres du sol et virevoltait librement. C'était une sensation grisante mais pas autant qu'être à _plusieurs centaines de mètres_ du sol. Il demanda à la mini-tornade de lui faire toucher le plafond et, docile, celle-ci s'exécuta.

Elle s'exécuta avec tant de verve, que Nathanaël se retrouva plaqué contre la toiture avec force, lui coupant la respiration sur le coup. Et comme si la tornade avait désormais décidé qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, elle éjecta l'enfant qui atterri –par chance- dans le tas de foin. Nathanaël n'eût que le temps de relever la tête pour voir la tornade pousser encore plus la charpente qui céda dans un craquement sinistre.

Les débris tombèrent un peu partout autour du tas de foin au fond duquel Nathanaël avait plongé de lui-même pour s'en protéger. Le clous énorme et dressé d'une des planches s'arrêta à un millimètre de son entrejambe et l'enfant pu respirer à nouveau. Se dégageant des décombres, il pût analyser les dégâts. La toiture de la remise était éventrée en son centre, les deux pans de murs de planches qui restaient menaçaient de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Le seul point positif était que sa frayeur avait fait disparaître sa mini-tornade.

- _Belle maîtrise !_ ironisa Soul. _J'ai hâte de voir avec quelle maîtrise tu vas maintenant expliquer ça à Mrs Fridge._

-Comme disait Mr Miyagi à Daniel-san : « la meilleure façon d'esquiver c'est de pas être là », informa Nathanaël avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Oo

Rowena fixait Nathanaël en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et donc tu as cru bon vouloir t'essayer à la maîtrise d'un des quatre éléments sans même savoir quels sont les risques ? résuma t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

En fuyant lâchement de la remise détruite, Nathanaël c'était heurté à Godric qui le fixait le regard noir, le nez frémissant, les bras croisés devant son torse. Si celui-ci lui avait paru être du genre à faire copain-copain quelques jours auparavant malgré sa carrure impressionnante, cela n'avait plus été le cas et il avait failli courir vers Mrs Fridge lui avouer son méfait car elle lui faisait beaucoup moins peur que le sorcier en colère en cet instant. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Nathanaël s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une cour entourée d'anciens murs de pierres, une désagréable sensation au nombril s'atténuant peu à peu. Si le matin-même apprendre à voler lui paraissait une bonne idée, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face aux quatre sorciers furieux son idée lui paraissait étrangement beaucoup moins judicieuse.

-Ce gosse est une calamité, rajouta Salazar en faisant apparaître sa langue fourchue.

- _Quelle perspicacité, ce Salazar est mon nouveau héros !_ cru bon de s'exclamer Soul.

-Nathanaël, tu dois comprendre que la maîtrise des éléments demande énormément de connaissances et de travail. Les éléments sont instables, capricieux et dangereux, lui expliqua Helga d'une voix douce mais ferme.

-En particulier l'air, Moustique !

Rowena ne cessait de le regarder avec une pointe d'émerveillement qu'elle peinait à cacher. Ce môme, sans aucune connaissance et aucune pratique, avait réussi à invoquer un Élémentaire d'Air. Si l'on omettait qu'il aurait pu raser l'orphelinat et le village voisin, cela relevait de l'exploit. Même elle –pourtant un Maître en Magie Élémentaire- n'avait réussi à invoquer une tornade qu'au bout d'une vingtaine d'années de pratique. Le plus impressionnant était que le gamin n'avait pas rassemblé l'air à disposition d'après les dires de Godric mais bel et bien matérialisé du vent venu de nulle part.

S'il y avait bien une règle fondamentale au principe de la Magie Élémentaire c'était qu'elle consistait à contrôler un des quatre éléments (ou une de leur combinaison) seulement et seulement si l'élément ou les éléments en question étaient présents physiquement parlant. Et bien que l'air avait cette particularité très pratique d'être présent partout (ce qui conférait un certain avantage aux Maîtres D'Air lors de combats, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir de gourde comme les Maîtres D'Eau ou encore de besaces de terre ou de fioles de feu comme les Maîtres de Terre et de Feu), en aucun cas on ne pouvait faire apparaître une tornade sans assister à la torsion caractéristique de l'espace environnant qui précédait chaque utilisation de l'élémentaire d'air. Or Godric était catégorique : la mini-tornade s'était matérialisée sans avoir amassée l'air autour d'elle.

-L'air est le plus dangereux des quatre éléments. Si tu peux éteindre un feu avec de l'eau ou de la terre, assécher une rivière avec de la terre ou du feu, combler une faille avec de l'eau –créant ainsi de la boue-, une tornade ne pourra jamais être stoppée avec du feu (à moins que tu ne veuilles créer un tornade de flammes), avec de l'eau (tu te retrouveras avec un tourbillon d'eau) ou avec de la terre (pas besoin de t'expliquer ce qu'est une tempête de sable), expliqua Rowena.

Godric se décolla du mur auquel il était adossé depuis leur retour et continua :

-Si tu invoques un Élémentaire –peu importe lequel- sois sûr de pouvoir le contrôler sinon c'est lui qui te contrôlera. Les quatre éléments tirent leur force de la nature elle-même. Et Mère Nature est bien plus forte que toi, n'oublies jamais ça.

-En bref, morveux, arrête de penser que parce que tu es un sorcier, tu es un être supérieur, trancha Salazar en sifflant.

-Tu as été bien inconscient, Nathanaël, continua Helga d'un ton réprobateur qui le fit rougir. Il me semblait que Rowena t'avait prévenu des risques quand tu as invoqué un Feudeymon l'autre jour.

Nathanaël se sentait tout petit devant toutes les réprimandes des sorciers. Et dire qu'hier encore il avait juré ne s'entraîner au Feudeymon qu'en présence d'un des sorciers voilà qu'il manquait de détruire l'orphelinat en jouant avec le vent !

-Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté parce que j'ai encore rêvé de l'aigle cette nuit…bredouilla t-il, penaud.

- _Vaut mieux pardon que permission, n'est-ce pas Nat' ?_

Soul prenait un réel plaisir à le faire se sentir misérable et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, elle lui avait dit que tout ceci finirait mal.

-Tu as de la chance que j'aie senti ta déflagration magique, petit ! l'informa Godric. J'ai pu réparer tes bêtises.

-Merci, M'sieur Godric.

Puis s'adressant à toute l'assemblée :

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est possible que vous m'appreniez la magie ? Euh…de manière officielle, je veux dire. Être votre apprenti, pour de vrai, pas que sur le chemin du village…enfin bref. Vous voulez bien ?

Helga ri doucement.

-Évidemment que oui, Nathanaël. C'est pour ceci que nous sommes venus après tout !

Godric s'approcha et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais.

-De toutes façons, on est bien obligés sinon tu vas raser l'orphelinat ou pire : le monde ! rajouta Rowena en ricanant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'enseignerai quoique ce soit à un morveux mal éduqué ! s'offusqua Salazar avant de voir le regard menaçant de sa femme. Mais, je suis quand même pressé de voir ce que tu vaux, gamin.

L'homme aperçut alors la mèche blanche du mioche, trônant au beau milieu de son épaisse tignasse.

-C'est quoi ça, morveux ? Un nouveau look ?

Nathanaël mit un instant avant de comprendre de quoi parlait le sorcier. Il passa instinctivement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ah ça, c'est apparu hier. Je m'en suis aperçu vers midi quand j'étais au zoo. J'espère que ça va partir !

Et puis, ce souvenant soudainement de la conversation qu'il avait eut la veille avec le boa constrictor, il demanda :

-Au fait, vous êtes les Fondateurs de quoi ?

Les quatre sorciers relevèrent des sourcils étonnés.

-Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? demanda Godric.

-C'est le boa qui me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, il était étonné que vous soyez toujours vivants.

Salazar s'étouffa.

-Tu…tu as parlé à un serpent ?

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de t'en parler Sal, Nathanaël m'avait dit qu'il comprend Sealvia, intervînt Godric en se souvenant des événements de quelques jours auparavant.

Salazar remonta sa lèvre supérieure, laissant apparaître des canines bien plus longues que le commun des mortels. Sa langue fourchue claqua son palais d'agacement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

-Tu comprends quelque chose, mon chéri? demanda Helga.

Nathanaël frissonna de dégoût à l'appellation tendre : il ne se ferait jamais à ça.

Le sorcier fixa sa femme un moment puis soupira.

-Absolument pas, à moins qu'il ne soit un descendant de Méduse comme moi –et on sait que ce n'est pas le cas-, il n'y aucune explication logique, fit-il. Non, ce qui m'embête vraiment c'est que j'avais préparé une petite surprise pour lui la prochaine fois qu'il s'attaquerait à ma fontaine. Cela concernait Sealvia et maintenant tout mon plan génial ne tient plus s'il comprend ce qu'elle dit !

Nathanaël ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter d' éventuelles représailles.

-Méduse, comme la Gorgone ? demanda t-il.

Il avait entendu parlé d'elle lorsqu'ils avaient abordés les mythes et légendes de la Grèce Antique quelques semaines auparavant avec Mrs Fridge.

-Exactement, morveux ! répondit Salazar.

-Ce n'est pas un mythe ?

-Bien sûr que non, gamin, Méduse était une sorcière narcissique, obsédée par sa beauté. Elle a vécu il y a bien des milliers d'années dans la Lybie actuelle. L'histoire raconte qu'elle voulait se parer des plus beaux atours, des plus belles richesses et elle utilisait son statut de « Déesse » auprès des moldus crédules pour se les procurer. Un jour, un moldu lui fit offrande d'un magnifique serpent, un basilic –c'est le roi des serpents, son regard tue. Ne pouvant résister à s'approprier cette beauté mortelle, elle le décapita et fit de sa tête une coiffe sanglante. Le sang de la bête se mélangea au sien, lui donnant la capacité de parler le Fourchelangue. Ce qu'elle ne su que bien trop tard, en revanche , c'est que le pouvoir mortel des yeux d'un basilic ne s'éteint qu'une fois ses yeux crevés. C'est de là qu'est venue la légende de son pouvoir de pétrification. Sa coiffe a tué bien des gens avant qu'elle ne baisse les paupières de la bête morte. Elle instaura un règne de terreur durant bien des années, s'offrir les plus belles parures, les plus beaux esclaves qui lui donnèrent les plus beaux enfants. Un jour, un sorcier du nom de Persée, engagé pour la tuer, la piégea sous un sort d'Imperium (le sort de contrôle) et l'obligea à lever les paupières du basilic et de regarder son reflet dans un bouclier d'argent poli. Cela ne la tua pas mais la pétrifia. Persée détruisit alors la statue de pierre et exécuta nombres d'enfants de la sorcière. Mais l'Homme est faible et Persée tomba amoureux d'une de ses filles, perpétuant ainsi la lignée de Méduse et transmettant la capacité du Fourchelangue à sa descendance.

A la fin du récit, Nathanaël dû admettre que si Salazar n'était pas bon pédagogue, il était bon conteur.

Helga le sortit de ses pensées en posant sa main sur son épaule droite.

-Toujours est-il Nathanaël que je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus chercher à utiliser la magie sans que l'un d'entre nous soit près de toi -tout du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de la contenir-, tu peux faire ça pour moi, mon grand ?

-C'est promis, Helga, fit le jeune garçon en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Godric applaudit.

-Bien, très bien ! Allez viens Nathanaël, on va te faire visiter le château, après tout c'est ici que tu viendras t'entraîner ! fit-il en le poussant vers l'arche de pierre conduisant à l'entrée Est.

Rowena et Salazar regardèrent Helga, Godric et Nathanaël s'éloigner, la sorcière fut la première à briser le silence :

-Tu as remarqué ?

Salazar hocha la tête et croisa les bras.

-Oui. Il n'a pas signé sa promesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

Après les événements tragiques de ce vendredi 13 novembre, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire et c'est pourquoi j'ai été si longue à poster la suite des aventures de Nathanaël.

J'espère toutefois que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre ! Je vous dévoile un petit secret tout de même : je suis friande de commentaires !

Gros bisous,

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

-Non, non, non, s'exclama Rowena en tapant du pied, « _levioosa_ » et pas « _leviosaaa_ » !

Nathanaël grogna d'agacement, ce fichu sort ne voulait pas fonctionner qu'il accentue les o ou les a ! Pourtant Godric lui avait expliqué que c'était ce sort là qu'il avait instinctivement utilisé pour faire léviter Marie-Madeleine. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à maîtriser ce satané sort alors qu'il l'avait déjà réussit sans aucun soucis la fois où il avait détruit la remise ?

-Et tu dois tourner et abaisser ta main pas le contraire, moustique ! continua Rowena d'un ton agacé.

Le temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait demandé officiellement à devenir apprenti sorcier. Le mois de juin s'était terminé à une vitesse folle et le mois de juillet était passé encore plus vite. Dans quinze jours ce serait son anniversaire et il était très excité car cette année serait peu commune : alors qu'à ses autres anniversaires seule Mrs Collins les lui fêtait, cette année beaucoup d'autres personnes lui tenant à cœur seraient présentes à ses côtés. Il avait prévu de les rassembler au magasin d'Archibald qui lui avait gentiment proposé d'accueillir tout le petit monde. Lui et sa femme Marysa étaient des personnes incroyablement bonnes qui lui laissaient toujours une petite attention quand il venait remplir sa brouette.

Afin de pouvoir continuer de s'occuper de la corvée de courses, Nathanaël avait dû faire une énorme bêtise pour que Mrs Fridge le punisse à nouveau. Et bien qu'avoir tondu Marie-Madeleine lui ait permis de prolonger sa punition « jusqu'à sa majorité ou qu'il se fasse adopter même si cela paraissait impossible », il avait aussi écopé d'une punition d'un mois de plonge à chaque repas du soir. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et Nathanaël était épuisé. Mrs Collins l'avait sermonné avant de lui coller une tape sur l'arrière de la tête et de lui demander si c'était ce Salazar qui lui avait demandé de faire ça. Au pied du mur, Nathanaël avait hésité entre nier farouchement et tout lui déballer. À la tête qu'avait fait la vieille femme, l'enfant avait su que nier lui aurait valu une seconde baffe alors il lui avait tout raconté. Mrs Collins l'avait étonné de par son stoïcisme : l'annonce de sa condition de sorcier ne l'avait aucunement ébranlée. Nathanaël avait compris pourquoi quand elle lui avait racontée à son tour les exploits dont elle avait été témoin quand il était un jeune bambin.

Il n'avait pas demandé à la vieille femme comment elle avait su pour Salazar d'une part parce qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu et d 'autre part parce que Mrs Collins était étrangement toujours au courant de tout ce qui pouvait le concerner. Il n'aurait même pas été surpris qu'elle sache à propos de l'accident de la remise.

Après cet accident, les sorciers lui avaient fait découvrir le château dans lequel ils résidaient. Celui-ci était grand, majestueux et plein de secrets. En plus d'un mois, il avait pu parcourir chaque pièce et certaines lui révélaient encore des cachettes et des trésors. Le château -que les sorciers appelaient La Citadelle- était situé à quelques kilomètres au nord du village, ses fondations baignant dans l'eau noire du Lac des Carmes.

Découvrir un château emplit de magie fut la deuxième chose la plus incroyable qui fut arrivée à Nathanaël. Par exemple, Rowena avait doté son boudoir d'un plafond magique qui donnait sur l'espace. Elle n'avait qu'à dire à voix haute quelle constellation l'intéressait et celui-ci la lui montrait. C'était magnifique. Godric avait une salle d'entraînement où les armures d'habitudes postées tout autour des murs s'activaient lorsque celui-ci commençait un exercice. Nathanaël avait assisté une fois à un de ces carnages. Godric avait rétamé toutes les armures, il en avait même écrasée une à mains nues !

Outre les particularités qu'avaient créé chaque sorcier, le château avait une magie propre, les bougeoirs s'allumaient tout seuls (un avait même suivi l'enfant quand il était parti explorer les cachots), les horloges situaient les habitant du château grâce à leurs aiguilles à l'effigie de chaque sorcier, les miroirs donnaient leurs avis sur la manière dont vous étiez habillés (d'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux -Sir Romuald- avait clairement fait comprendre à Nathanaël qu'il s'habillait comme un chiffonnier), et d'étranges petits êtres verts aux oreilles larges et aux grands yeux s'occupaient de l'intendance et du ménage de La Citadelle. Ces êtres, avait expliqué Helga, étaient des elfes de maison.

-Recommence, le gnome ! le pressa Rowena. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas battre Laz.

Nathanaël grogna son mécontentement. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire à l'idée que Rowena ait pu enseigner à des centaines d'enfants par le passé. Elle était aussi nulle que Salazar en matière de pédagogie ! Et pourtant, il s'était avéré que les quatre sorciers étaient les Fondateurs de la très célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, située en Écosse. Outre le nom ridicule qui avait fait rire l'enfant un long moment, le fait que cette école soit toujours ouverte aux jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre l'avait fait rêver. Il avait demandé à Helga s'il pourrait y aller lui aussi mais celle-ci lui avait répondu par la négative. Il apparaissait que le niveau -bien que très bon- de l'école avait énormément chuté ces dernières centaines d'années et qu'elle ne convenait donc plus aux besoins si spéciaux que lui fournissaient l'enseignement des quatre sorciers. Enseignement qui se révélait être un désastre. Rien ne fonctionnait. Nathanaël avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, sa magie jaillissait toujours hors de son corps quand il la sollicitait lui tirant beaucoup trop d'énergie à chaque utilisation et les sorts que lui apprenaient Helga, Godric et Rowena ne semblaient pas vouloir se décider à faire autre chose qu'appeler sa magie pour qu'elle s'évanouisse aussitôt. Pour faire court, depuis plus d'un mois Nathanaël faisait du surplace.

Les seules choses qui le faisaient persévérer était son entraînement personnel sur son orbe de lumière -il arrivait désormais à passer par toutes les teintes de jaunes, de oranges et de rouges- et ses rêves mystérieux qui le plongeait dans une béatitude idiote.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! geint l'enfant en frappant du pied.

-Bon, remets-toi en position de méditation ! l'invita la sorcière aux cheveux noirs en lui montrant le futon rouge derrière lui.

Nathanaël s'assit alors en tailleur, ferma les yeux et la voix douce de Rowena l'accompagna :

-Inspire et souffle, fais le vide autour de toi. Les bruits qui t'entourent s'éloignent peu à peu de toi, tu es dans une bulle, dans ta bulle. Inspire profondément. Souffle. Tu entends, tu sens ta respiration, l'air qui emplit tes poumons et qui ressort. Inspire, souffle. Tu vas maintenant visualiser ta magie, elle gronde en toi. Tu peux l'imaginer comme tu le veux, cela peut être un torrent, une coulée de lave, des paillettes, ce que tu veux.

Les autres fois où il avait pratiqué la méditation, Nathanaël avait visualisé sa magie sous la forme d'un torrent de flammes et il s'apprêtait à refaire la même chose quand Soul l'interrompit.

- _Attends, je...je perçois quelque chose !_

-Et quoi donc ? demanda-il silencieusement (après tout Soul l'entendait même quand il ne parlait pas).

- _Mmmh, ça ressemble à du vent, un vent violent. C'est lumineux, c'est... comme une tempête de lumière ! C'est ça, fit-elle d'une voix excitée, ta magie n'est pas un torrent de flammes mais un tourbillon de lumière, elle est plus sauvage que tu ne l'imaginais !_

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? ajouta Nathanaël avec mauvaise foi.

- _Tu veux dire à part le fait que j'ai toujours raison, que j'habite dans ton corps et que par conséquent j'ai une vue plutôt claire de ce qu'il se passe dedans ?_ le railla Soul.

Nathanaël souffla d'exaspération mais se concentra tout de même sur sa magie et cette fois-ci un tourbillon de lumière éblouissante dansa devant ses yeux. Les volutes de magie se déplaçaient à une vitesse folle, dans un merveilleux chaos. Des vents violents se fracassaient, s'entrechoquaient, s'échappaient de son corps, revenaient, jouaient entre eux. Il inspira profondément.

-Une fois que tu as visualisé ta magie, fais le tour de ton corps, regarde-la, comprends-la. Inspire, souffle. Ta magie est sauvage, capricieuse. Tu dois la dompter, l'écouter, ne faire qu'un avec elle. Caresse-la, chouchoute-la.

Nathanaël se vit tendre la main vers les tourbillons et quand celle-ci les toucha, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il caressa, grattouilla, embrassa sa magie. Devant les gestes de tendresses que procurait le garçon à sa magie, les vents violents s'apaisèrent progressivement et se rassemblèrent au milieu de son être. Nathanaël se sentait bien. La magie en lui s'était calmée, il avait réussit à la contenir en lui pour la première fois de sa vie et la différence était impressionnante. Regrouper sa magie lui conférait une énergie nouvelle, une énergie qu'il sentait inépuisable.

-Une fois que ta magie est apaisée, tu vas lentement la quitter, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Inspire, souffle. La bulle qui t'entourait disparaît peu à peu, les bruits te parviennent à nouveau. Lentement tu vas ouvrir les yeux.

Rowena regarda l'enfant contrôler son flux gigantesque de magie avec brio. Les fois précédentes, l'enfant avait toujours échoué à calmer sa magie mais quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui. Un sentiment de fierté grandit en elle et vînt gonfler sa poitrine déjà impressionnante. Elle vit l'enfant ouvrir les yeux et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir des milliers de paillettes y danser.

-C'est parfait moustique, on va pouvoir commencer le vrai entraînement ! fit-elle au garçon.

Nathanaël rouspéta pour la forme, se leva rapidement et retomba mollement sur le futon, évanoui.

Oo

- _Mauviette,_ le taquina Soul alors que Nathanaël approchait de l'entrée du village.

-J'aimerais t'y voir toi ! répliqua t-il, agacé.

Si quelque chose n'avait absolument pas changé en l'espace d'un mois et demi c'était bien la capacité de Soul à exaspérer son hôte. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir une conscience plus horripilante. Quand elle ne lui donnait pas des leçons, elle lui faisait la morale. Quand elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle...en fait, elle se fichait toujours de lui. Elle épuisait le jeune garçon qui devait déployer des trésors de patience pour ne pas imploser d'énervement.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier que Soul avait à cœur sa sécurité et son apprentissage. Souvent, ses critiques étaient plus que fondées et les écouter lui avait permis maintes fois de progresser (c'était , par exemple, grâce à elle qu'il avait réussit à faire clignoter son orbe comme un clignotant de voiture).

Après l'habituel passage à La Citadelle, le sorcier qui lui enseignait le déposait à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée du village où il récupérait sa brouette cachée dans les fourrés et il partait faire les courses. Bien sûr, il testait toujours ses nouvelles connaissances sur Salazar au passage. Il s'était fait une raison : il n'était clairement pas encore assez fort pour battre un sorcier de cette envergure aussi, il se contentait de continuer de provoquer le sorcier pour découvrir d'éventuelles faiblesses. Il avait commencé à répertorier toutes ses actions et toutes leurs conséquences dans un carnet gentiment offert par Helga. En un mois, il n'avait absolument rien découvert sinon que lorsque Salazar éternuait, il expulsait une salve de magie par les narines : rien de bien intéressant en somme mais il l'avait tout de même noter...au cas où.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de ne pas s'attaquer au bouclier mais au sorcier. C'était un pari risqué évidemment mais les risques finissaient toujours par payer. Il ne passa pas directement par la grande place mais préféra aller déposer sa brouette chez Archibald qui l'attendait en souriant.

-Ah, Nat' comment vas-tu petiot ? s'exclama l'homme en lui collant une tape dans le dos qui le fit partir en avant.

-Je vais bien Archie, et vous ?

L'homme acquiesça.

-Je peux vous laisser ma brouette ici ? Il faut que j'aille tester une nouvelle tactique !

Et sans attendre la réponse qui était toujours positive, l'enfant déguerpit en direction de la fontaine.

Archibald soupira, l'enfant était coriace.

Oo

Plongé dans ses lointains souvenirs, Salazar n'entendit que tardivement les pas de Nathanaël. Il releva la tête dans sa direction pour voir l'enfant se diriger vers lui, confiant. Cette attitude l'étonna : il était rare de voir le môme l'attaquer de face !

-Bonjour M'sieur Salazar, le salua le gamin avec politesse.

Salazar fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Qu'arrivait-il donc à cet enfant ? Il n'avait jamais été poli avec lui. Le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible.

-Que me veux-tu, gamin ? répondit-il avec méfiance.

L'enfant s'assit à même le sol en tailleur et lui sourit.

-Oh, je me disais juste que vous aviez raison, vous savez la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. J'aurais du demandé à boire dans votre fontaine, je n'ai pas été très poli et je voulais m'en excuser.

L'homme ne put se retenir d'écarquiller le yeux à la fin du discours décousu du morveux.

-Et cette brillante déduction t'es venu comment ? railla l'adulte tout de noir vêtu.

L'enfant se saisit d'une brindille qui avait été déposée sur le sol par la brise et tritura les graviers avec le bout. Il fit quelques ronds dans le sol puis leva la tête et inspira.

-Archibald. Il m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très sage et que si je m'excusais auprès de vous, vous m'apprendriez plein de choses.

Le sorcier rangea dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait absolument exprimer toute sa gratitude au marchand de primeur qui avait l'air d'avoir un grand sens de l'observation. Cet homme lui avait toujours été très sympathique et les révélations du jour l'encourageait à ne l'apprécier que davantage.

-Archibald est quelqu'un de sensé, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Oui, il est gentil et toujours de bon conseil, je dois dire, ajouta le gamin.

Il y eut un silence gêné et gênant puis l'enfant eut l'air de prendre son courage à deux mains et demanda :

-Vous pouvez me pardonner et m'enseigner votre savoir, M'sieur Salazar ? Je vous jure que je ne vous manquerais plus de respect !

Si le premier mouvement de recul qu'avait eut le sorcier était passé inaperçu, celui-ci fit sursauter Nathanaël. S'il y avait bien quelque chose auquel ne s'attendait pas Salazar c'était bien à ça. Voilà que le gosse lui demandait d'être son apprenti à lui aussi ! Et bien qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, la demande lui fit éprouver un petit quelque chose.

-Euh...fit le sorcier intelligemment. Pour...pourquoi pas.

L'enfant sembla rayonner de l'intérieur.

-Mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, sale gosse ! rajouta Salazar pour la forme.

L'enfant se releva promptement en essuyant son pantalon, il sourit de toutes ses dents mais peu à peu son sourire se transforma en un rictus vainqueur:

-Moi non plus, vieil avare ! ricana t-il en formant entre ses mains un orbe de lumière si éblouissant que Salazar fut aveuglé pendant plusieurs secondes.

Et avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, le morveux s'était enfuit en direction du magasin d'Archibald.

-Par les ancêtres de Méduse ! hurla le sorcier. Le sale gosse s'est payé ma tête.

Cette agression ne resterait pas impunie, foi de Salazar ! Il devait cependant avouer que la tactique du garçon avait payé. En effet, Nathanaël avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde si bien qu'il s'était assez approché pour que son orbe de lumière l'affecte. Une attaque très bien pensée, un jeu d'acteur excellent et une maîtrise de sa magie impressionnante pour son âge.

Qui de sa femme ou de ses amis lui avait enseigné cette technique ?

Oo

Le lendemain, Nathanaël se réveilla de très bonne humeur.

Il avait non seulement réussit à regrouper sa magie mais aussi réussit à tromper Salazar. C'était une très bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Regrouper sa magie lui avait permis de ne plus souffrir de cette fatigue intense qui l'accablait chaque fois qu'il dépensait beaucoup de pouvoir. Il se sentait en pleine forme et avait hâte de raconter comment il avait berné le vieil avare à Rowena et Godric. Les deux sorciers allaient forcément se moquer de leur ami et finiraient fatalement par lui raconter leurs propres victoires contre le sorcier dont il pourrait s'inspirer.

Il avait développé cette manière détournée d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait en voyant faire Salazar. Le sorcier parvenait toujours à ses fins en utilisant la ruse. C'était comme ça que lui était venu le plan parfait du jour d'avant. Et lui qui pensait que Salazar ne se laisserait jamais prendre à son propre jeu !

Nathanaël jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors pour voir le temps radieux qu'il faisait en ce premier août. Il se glissa rapidement dans la salle de bain encore vide et investit la première cabine de douche sur sa droite. Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand le jet d'eau tiède lui frappa le crâne. C'est en regardant les gouttes tomber sur la carrelage que Nathanaël eut une idée brillante.

- _Stupide tu veux dire ?_ fit Soul d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. _Je t'interdis d'essayer ! On a tous bien pu constater quels miracles tu as fait en essayant de dompter le vent._

L'enfant ignora la voix dans sa tête. Il avait d'un côté promis à Helga de ne plus faire de magie sans la présence d'un adulte à ses côtés mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais respecté sa promesse. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence cela ferait-il ? Oh, il n'était pas inconscient au point de vouloir refaire la bêtise de contrôler un Élémentaire -bien que cette idée lui était passée brièvement par la tête- mais il avait une envie irrépressible de s'essayer au sortilège de lévitation sur les gouttes d'eau.

- _Wingardium Leviosa,_ murmura t-il en fixant une goutte d'eau.

- _Tu n'y arrives même pas sur quelque chose d'immobile alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec quelque chose qui bouge à cette vitesse, bécasse ?_ le rabroua Soul.

Soul n'avait pas tord. Il mit sa main gauche en coupe et recueillit un peu d'eau dedans. Puis, de sa main droite tourna et abaissa en dictant la formule appropriée.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas, grogna Nathanaël.

- _Comment as-tu fais la dernière fois ? Qu'as-tu dis, qu'as-tu pensé, qu'as-tu ressentit ?_

Nathanaël réfléchit un instant.

-Je ne pensé à rien d'autre qu'à faire voler Marie-Madeleine. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de bouger les mains ou de dire de formule.

- _Réessaye comme ça !_ l'encouragea Soul.

L'enfant obéit et recueillit à nouveau de l'eau dans ses deux mains. En fixant l'eau, il visualisa ce à quoi il voulait parvenir : il visualisa l'eau se tenir en apesanteur entre ses paumes. Il se concentra, sentit la magie tourbillonner en lui et courir le long de ses bras pour jaillir de ses paumes ouvertes. Sous ses yeux ébahis, l'eau s'éleva à plusieurs centimètres de hauteur. Avant de crier victoire, il compta jusqu'à vingt et rappela sa magie en lui. L'eau retomba sur le carrelage trempé.

-J'ai réussi Soul !

- _C'est parfait, Nat', je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ces fioritures. Tant que tu visualises ce que tu veux, tu peux faire apparaître n'importe quoi !_

Le jeune garçon sortit de la douche en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'habillait quand Edgar ouvrit la porte en furie.

-Nathanaël, la mère Fridge veut te voir !

-Pourquoi donc, j'ai rien fait !

Edgar sautillait littéralement sur place :

-Mais dépêche-toi, y'a quelqu'un qui veut adopter un enfant et cette personne à demandé expressivement que ce soit toi ! fit-il une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

Nathanaël resta bouche bée.

Devant le manque de réaction de son camarade, Edgar se fit le devoir de le traîner hors de la salle de bain puis jusqu'au bureau de la mère supérieure. Durant tout le trajet, Nathanaël hésitait entre être heureux ou paniqué. Quelqu'un voulait l'adopter. C'était fantastique et en même temps comment ferait-il pour pouvoir continuer l'enseignement de sorcellerie ? Où habitait cette personne ? Qui était-elle ? Et surtout : comment pourrait-il quitter Mrs Collins ?

Edgar ouvrit la porte t le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur du bureau.

-Ah Mr Porter, venez donc vous asseoir ! Lui intima Mrs Fridge en lui présentant le siège en face de son bureau.

Le garçon déglutit et parcouru du regard la pièce sans voir personne d'autre que la vieille chouette.

-Qu'attendez-vous, Mr Porter, le gentil couple qui vient pour vous voir est derrière la porte de mon salon privé, ne les faites pas attendre !

La voix de la vieille femme était mielleuse et donnait envie de vomir à Nathanaël, pour une femme de Dieu, elle était d'une fausseté incroyable. Il s'assit néanmoins timidement sur le fauteuil. La porte du salon privé se trouvait à sa gauche et il garda son regard rivé dessus.

-Vous pouvez entrer ! lança Mrs Fridge à l'attention des personnes dans le salon.

La poignée s'abaissa, Nathanaël déglutit. La porte grinça, l'enfant inspira profondément. La porte s'entrouvrit, Nathanaël ventila d'appréhension. La porte s'ouvrit, le garçon écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

-Bonjour Nathanaël, fit Helga d'une voix douce.

-Mr Porter, Mrs Silverstone m'a déjà dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés lors de votre punition au village. Elle et son mari son tombés sous le « charme » de votre...énergie, expliqua Mrs Fridge en peinant à dissimuler son sarcasme.

Salazar se tenait derrière sa femme et avait visiblement l'air de n'être présent que parce que celle-ci avait dû lui promettre mille souffrances s'il ne venait pas.

-Helga, vous...vous voulez vraiment m'adopter ? demanda le garçon qui n'en croyait pas sa chance.

La femme s'accroupit devant le fauteuil où il était toujours assis et posa ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules.

-C'est mon vœux le plus cher, mon enfant.

Salazar siffla dédaigneusement du bout de la pièce mais stoppa bien vite devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança sa femme.

L'enfant oublia toute tenue et sauta dans les bras de la sorcière en pleurant de joie.

Alors que les adultes réglaient les derniers détails de son adoption, Nathanaël s'empressa d'aller faire ses valises. Quand il arriva dans le dortoir, celui-ci n'était pas vide. Sur son lit était assise Mrs Collins et elle avait un air étrange collé au visage.

-Alors gamin, tu as fini par trouver une famille bien à toi, fit-elle en souriant. C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour toi, tu l'as bien mérité !

L'enfant remarqua que sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée que d'habitude, elle tremblait presque.

-Oui, Mrs Collins, en effet.

Quelque chose remua en lui, un sentiment étrange, une boule de tristesse gonfla dans sa gorge.

-Dis tu veux pas venir avec moi ? lui demanda t-il. Je suis sûr que Helga voudra bien !

Mrs Collins eut l'air touché par sa proposition mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurais envie de venir vivre avec toi, sale gamin ? grinça t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle l'enserrait de ses vieux bras. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurais envie de venir vivre avec toi, mon grand ?

A ces mots, Nathanaël pleura. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'étreinte si rassurante de la vieille femme qui l'avait élevé comme un petit-fils et resserra sa prise. Il sanglota si fort qu'il ne l'entendit pas renifler dans une veine tentative de cacher ses propres larmes.

-Comment je vais faire sans toi, hein ? parvînt-il à dire entre deux sanglots. T'es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, Mrs Collins.

-Je sais bien, gamin, je sais bien. Mais il y a d'autres enfants qui ont besoin de mon aide alors que toi, tu n'en as plus besoin, lui expliqua t-elle.

-Je sais, j'aurais essayé, marmonna l'enfant en agrippant de plus belle la robe grise de la vieille femme. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir te voir tous les week-end, lui dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Mrs Collins se décolla de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Je l'espère bien, sale garnement !

Après ces adieux déchirants, Mrs Collins l'aida à empaqueter ses affaires et à les descendre jusqu'au bureau de la mère supérieure. En passant, il croisa Blaise et il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de lui lancer un regard qui criait « tu vois, quelqu'un veut bien de moi ! ».

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, Mrs Collins étreignit une dernière fois son petit protégé et le poussa à la rencontre de son destin. Dans la pièce, Helga parlait encore avec la mère supérieure tandis que Salazar regardait par la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé.

Il avança dans le bureau en prenant bien soin d'ignorer le sorcier ce qui se révéla plus compliqué que prévu car il trébucha sur le tapis et le bouscula. C'est quand il regarda Salazar en chien de faïence que l'enfant réalisa : s'il était absolument ravi que Helga l'adopte car elle deviendrait ainsi sa mère et que la femme représentait beaucoup pour lui, il n'avait pas du tout pris en compte que Salazar deviendrait...son père !

-Par le caleçon de Merlin !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voici la suite des déboires de Nathanaël !

J'avoue avoir hésité entre terminer le chapitre et regarder la fin de _Elle était jolie_ , le kdrama.

Et puis j'ai pensé à vous très fort et je me suis mise à écrire avec frénésie. Alors, ce chapitre est moins dense en action mais il contient des passages importants pour la suite !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Gros bisous, têtes d'endives !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

-Ils vont se regarder encore longtemps dans le blancs des yeux ? demanda Godric à Rowena et Helga.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Nathanaël, Helga et Salazar étaient rentrés à La Citadelle et tout le monde était réuni dans le grand salon pour célébrer la nouvelle mais l'enfant et Salazar restaient muets et se fixaient d'un air bovin. Ils s'étaient assis chacun le plus loin que possible de l'autre comme s'ils redoutaient d'attraper une maladie vénérienne.

-Je crois qu'ils réalisent, répondit Helga en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

-Ils réalisent quoi ? fit Rowena.

-Ce qu'ils vont être l'un pour l'autre.

Godric ricana.

-Ils en mettent du temps !

-Ça doit être dur à digérer autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ces deux idiots ne peuvent pas se sentir, ajouta Rowena en s'affalant sur le canapé en cuir d'ours élastique. Ça va être drôle de les voir essayer de communiquer entre eux : on va assister à quelque chose de rare !

A ces mots Nathanaël eut l'air de sortir de son état de stase et cligna des yeux en tournant sa tête vers la sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

-Euh…M'dame Rowena...commença t-il, je vous entend vous savez ?

La jeune femme n'eût pas du tout l'air gênée d'être prise en faute.

-Oh pardon, Moustique, j'ai cru que tu étais décédé….cérébralement parlant, susurra t-elle en plissant des yeux.

L'enfant tchipa. Il avait appris à « tchiper » en regardant faire la femme de Mr Tallson, le boucher. Elle était d'origine congolaise et passait son temps à exprimer son mécontentement de cette manière.

-Au fait, Helga, le boa m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Serpentard, fit-il en désignant Salazar du menton, vous n'avez pas pris son nom de famille en vous mariant avec lui ?

Nathanaël prenait un soin fou à faire comme si le sorcier aux yeux verts n'existait pas ce qui fit ricaner Rowena. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé au cuir si confortable.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Mrs Silverstone mais Poufsouffle, répondit la jolie femme. J'ai lancé un sort de confusion à ta mère supérieure puis aux papiers d'adoption afin qu'ils soient fait à nos véritables noms –c'est-à-dire Poufsouffle-Serpentard- mais que quiconque veuille les consulter ne voit que le nom de Silverstone. Nos noms sont bien trop connus dans le monde magique –et nous sommes sensés être mort depuis belles lurettes- pour que l'on puisse avoir le luxe de ne pas prendre cette protection.

 _Et il serait dommage que quelqu'un ne te retrouve, mon enfant,_ fini t-elle silencieusement.

-Silverstone, pierre d'argent, marmonna Nathanaël, c'est joli. Mais du coup, je m'appelle comment ?

-Officieusement, tu t'appelles Nathanaël Poufsouffle-Serpentard, mon chéri. Mais officiellement, quand tu te présenteras à l'extérieur, tu seras Nathanaël Silverstone.

-Ça me fait beaucoup de noms de familles, rit l'enfant.

Salazar sortit de sa fixation pour siffler et faire claquer sa langue fourchue.

-Il aime se servir de sa langue, remarqua l'enfant d'un air exaspéré.

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas encore à quel point il est doué avec, s'esclaffa Godric, mais demande à Helga, elle en sait quelque chose !

Rowena ne pût retenir un gloussement irrépressible.

-De quoi parle M'sieur Godric, demanda naïvement le garçon à la pauvre femme qui était rouge de gêne.

La situation était si cocasse que Rowena ne pût étouffer plus encore son hurlement de rire. Il fit d'ailleurs penser au rire d'une hyène à Nathanaël. La sorcière pleurait littéralement de rire sur l'accoudoir du canapé tandis que Godric se retenait à la poutre finement ouvragée de l'imposante cheminée et semblait serrer les jambes pour empêcher une envie pressante de sortir inopinément. Les joues de Helga étaient en feu et même Salazar esquissait un sourire amusé.

-Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? questionna le jeune ingénu.

Helga se racla la gorge.

-Laisse tomber morveux, ce n'est pas de ton âge ! coupa Salazar en grimaçant.

-Rien n'est jamais de mon âge de toutes façon, ronchonna Nathanaël en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Cesse donc de te plaindre, sale môme ! siffla le sorcier.

-Je vous ai pas sonné, vieil avare ! renchérit le garçon en le foudroyant du regard.

Les deux énergumènes tournèrent la tête simultanément dans la direction qui leur permettrait de ne pas devoir supporter le visage de l'autre.

-Salazar régresse, chuchota Rowena assez fort pour que Godric entende.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

-On dirait un gamin, ce qu'il peut être têtu...ça me rappelle la fois où Lailoken a du le sortir d'un nid d'Acromentule car _Môsieur_ était persuadé que son seul regard suffirait à les tenir à distance le temps qu'il aille voler des poils de pattes de bébés acromentules.

Helga rigola doucement.

-Il avait l'air fin saucissonné par leurs toiles !

-Ma chérie, tu es sensée me soutenir dans les moments difficiles et cela _inclus_ les moments de réminiscences entre amis de souvenirs non-flatteurs à mon égard, bougonna son mari.

Nathanaël frissonna. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il entendait Salazar parler _gentiment_ à quelqu'un. Et s'il devait pousser le vice jusque là, il aurait même dit que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le sorcier parler _affectueusement_ à quelqu'un. Cet homme était l'être le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Le plus étrange et le plus antipathique. Et le voilà qu'il _bougonnait_.

Il devait vraiment aimer Helga ce qui –aux yeux de Nathanaël- ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Salazar Serpentard n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Cependant il restait encore à déterminer à quels rapports se battaient le bien et le mal en lui. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y aurait pas énormément de bonté, de générosité et d'oubli de soi.

- _Tu exagères,_ le coupa Soul, _cet homme est un génie !_

L'enfant manqua s'étouffer.

-Un génie du mal, alors ! murmura t-il en oubliant une seconde qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, morveux ? l'attaqua l'objet de ses pensées avec suspicion.

Nathanaël balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

-Rien, rien.

- _Mais regarde, triple buse !_ (Soul avait engrangé chaque expression vieillotte de Mrs Collins avec application) _Cet homme est un dieu : il est charismatique, il a la classe, il est puissant, il a un petit côté ténébreux-mystérieux-torturé et il a_ la langue fourchue _!_

Nathanaël fit la moue.

-Certes, mai c'est un _mauvais_ dieu dans ce cas, répliqua t-il silencieusement au bout d'un moment, cet homme n'est pas foncièrement méchant mais il n'est pas _bon_ non plus. Et si tu te souviens bien, le boa a dit que Salazar avait mal tourné il y a quelques temps.

- _Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, Nat',_ argumenta sa conscience, _tu as bien failli raser l'orphelinat toi !_

Voilà que Soul remettait ça. L'incident aurait du être clos mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient évité une catastrophe que par miracle.

-Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'il a fait.

- _Je t'_ interdis _de fouiller dans le passé de Salazar, il a sûrement payé pour ses erreurs de jeunesse !_

-Oui, oui, je ne fouillerai pas.

- _Je suis dans ta tête Nat' : je sais très bien quand tu mens..._ souffla Soul, exaspérée.

Le garçon avait énormément de choses à découvrir et le passé de Salazar venait de s'inscrire sur cette liste. Le sorcier avait apparemment fait quelque chose de répréhensible tout en étant quelque chose que Helga, Rowena et Godric avaient su lui pardonner. Quelle était cette chose ? Plus il y pensait, plus sa curiosité s'attisait.

-Au fait, qui a appris au mioche à faire une boule de lumière ? demanda Salazar, arrachant Nathanaël de ses réflexions.

Gloups. Il n'était pas censé utiliser la magie en dehors de ses heures d'entraînements.

Les trois autres sorciers s'interrogèrent du regard, secouèrent la tête en signe de négation et se tournèrent simultanément vers le garçon, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés et crièrent d'une seule et même voix :

-Nathanaël !

Oo

-Et moi qui pensais que maintenant que je suis adopté, je n'aurais plus à être de corvée de courses, ronchonna Nathanaël en poussant une nouvelle brouette en fer sur un chemin bien différent que celui qu'il avait parcouru tant de fois ces dernières semaines mais qui menait lui aussi vers le village.

- _Tu n'avais qu'à pas désobéir à Helga_ , s'amusa Soul.

La colère de la sorcière à son encontre l'avait tout bonnement pétrifié sur place. Helga était une femme très douce mais elle se révélait avoir un tout autre visage quand elle était énervée. Ses beaux yeux mordorés s'assombrissaient, ses sourcils se fronçaient, sa bouche se tordait, sa beauté délicate fondait comme neige au soleil. Il ne restait alors qu'une femme furibonde et impressionnante. Et à en juger le recul prudent qu'avaient eut ses amis et son mari, il valait mieux ne pas être l'objet de sa colère ni être dans les parages quand elle pétait un câble (Nathanaël n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la transformation d'Helga).

Oh, il l'appréciait toujours autant mais il y réfléchirait désormais à deux fois avant de faire une bêtise. Pourtant, ne pas utiliser sa magie lui semblait comme si on lui interdisait de respirer. Elle faisait partie de lui, elle était instinctive. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait apprivoisé, il sentait comme un trop plein d'énergie en lui : il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de magie dès qu'il en sentait la nécessité. Et cette nécessité se faisait ressentir chaque trente minutes environ. Il n'avait cependant pas jugé sans danger d'en parler à Helga quand elle lui hurlait dessus. Il patienterait jusqu'à son retour des courses.

- _C'est vrai que quand ta magie s'éparpillait autour de toi, tu n'étais pas fatigué, ça doit te faire bizarre de la garder en toi aussi longtemps._

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne demande qu'à sortir de mon corps, comme si elle était à l'étroit, comme si moi-même j'étais à l'étroit dans mon propre corps.

- _Étonnant_ , murmura Soul.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle dît durant le reste du trajet.

Soul réfléchissait.

Si elle était la conscience de Nathanaël comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne ressentait pas cette nécessité de libérer leur magie ? Elle ne ressentait que cette impression si persistante de n'être qu'une gêne dans ce corps qu'elle aimait tant. Et cela la désespérait au plus haut point. Parfois ils étaient en telle symbiose qu'elle oubliait ce sentiment mais bien vite, quand il dormait principalement, elle se sentait de trop. La seule explication rationnelle qu'elle avait trouvée était que le fait d'être consciente de son existence la poussait à vouloir son propre corps. Et cela lui faisait peur car, parallèlement, elle ne le souhaitait en aucun cas.

Le chemin caillouteux sur lequel trottinait Nathanaël traversait un bois et était étroit -il y avait à peine la place pour y faire passer un petit scooter. Il était bordé d'épais feuillages touffus si denses que le regard des curieux qui osaient si aventurer ne pouvait espérer y voir à plus d'un mètre. Godric l'avait prévenu : « _Ce bois est rempli de magie, ne t'y aventures pas, tu te perdrais et tu finirais par devenir fou_ ». La pensée peu rassurante de mourir, seul, dans un bois glauque n'avait pas enchanté l'enfant qui avait décidé de ne pas s'éloigner du chemin. Soul avait d'ailleurs hurlé au scandale que les sorciers osent demander à un enfant de traverser pareils périls. Mais Nathanaël l'avait fait taire et avait répliqué qu'il était assez grand pour y arriver sans dommage. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de voir Soul pour savoir qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils qu'elle n'avait pas dans une moue sceptique. Après tout, s'il ne s'aventurait pas dans les bois, il n'y aurait aucun problème avait certifié Rowena.

Pensif, il continua son trajet jusqu'à apercevoir la fin du bois. Il accéléra la cadence et sorti complètement de ce lieu de mystères en soupirant.

Oo

-Bonjour Archie ! scanda Nathanaël, tout sourire.

-Bonjour petiot, alors comme ça Sal t'as adopté ? sourît à son tour Archibald. Il faut croire qu'il apprécie ton caractère !

L'enfant se renfrogna.

-Je pense que c'est parce que Helga l'a obligé parce que je suis certain qu'il le voulait autant que moi !

L'homme passa sa main sur son crâne, créant un nouvel épis dans sa chevelure poivre et sel.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que Sal t'apprécie…il ne le sait juste pas encore, continua t-il les yeux rieurs.

Il passa sa main dans sa moustache, cette fois.

-Ça doit être explosif à La Citadelle, fit-il.

L'endroit où habitait Salazar, sa femme et ses deux amis proches n'était un secret pour personne dans le village. Plusieurs courageux avaient tentés de s'y faire inviter pour visiter les lieux mais « l'engouement » dont faisait preuve le sorcier aux cheveux noirs les avaient tous découragés.

-D'ailleurs, ça veut dire que tu es passé par le Bois aux Disparus ! réalisa soudainement le cinquantenaire.

Nathanaël qui était en train d'engouffrer les carrés de chocolat laissés par Marysa à son attention s'arrêta et déglutit.

-Ouich, fit-il la bouche encore pleine, c'est chinistre.

-Fais attention, veux-tu, petiot. Ce bois est étrange, beaucoup n'en sont jamais revenus…d'où son nom, s'inquiéta Archibald.

L'enfant sauta de la chaise haute où il était perché et mima un salut militaire.

-Vous faites pas d'bile, M'sieur Brisefer, les bois sinistres j'en fais mon affaire !

L'homme sourit tendrement : cet enfant était une véritable source d'attendrissement. Marysa lui avait d'ailleurs parlé de son désir de se tourner vers l'adoption. Voir le garçon s'émerveiller devant chaque chose de la vie avait fait battre le cœur de sa femme et, il fallait bien l'avouer, le sien aussi. Un jour, peut-être, deviendraient-ils parents.

-Dis-moi, Nat', maintenant que tu es un honnête jeune garçon, sais-tu dans quelle école tu iras ? La rentrée des classes c'est dans un mois seulement !

Nathanaël ressorti docilement la phrase toute faite que lui avait demandé de dire Helga aux curieux du village :

-Comme l'adoption n'était pas prévue et que les inscriptions sont terminées depuis un long moment, Helga, Rowena, Salazar et Godric vont me faire l'école à la maison cette année, exceptionnellement.

Archibald hocha la tête, les quatre amis avaient énormément de connaissances, ce serait profitable pour le garçon.

-Mais j'aimerai beaucoup aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine, murmura l'enfant pour lui-même.

Le cinquantenaire attrapa la dernière courgette et la plaça dans la brouette en fer.

-Fini mon grand, allez, file chez Mr Tallson, le pressa t-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Nathanaël prit sa brouette et trottina vers la boucherie.

-Faites la bise à Marysa !

Oo

Salazar Serpentard était un homme simple. Il avait des goûts simples, des aspirations simples et des désirs simples. Il se considérait, par ailleurs, comme un homme chanceux. Sa longue vie n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle avait été semée d'embûches, de pièges et de trahisons honteuses. Cependant, du début à la fin, ses amis avaient été là pour lui et avec lui. Même quand il avait fait cette énorme erreur de jeunesse.

Salazar Serpentard n'avait jamais été un homme de haine. Oh, certes, il n'aimait pas les curieux, il n'aimait pas les pipelettes, il n'aimait pas _les gens en général_. Les gens étaient des nuisibles à ses yeux. Lui, aimait le calme, le silence, le bon goût et les personnes intelligentes. En cela, son amitié avec Godric avait été particulièrement difficile. Si son ami respectait les deux dernières conditions, le calme et le silence ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Mais les siècles passant, cet aspect de la personnalité de son ami était devenu une gêne presque bienvenue. Après tout, Rowena était cent fois pire que le sorcier roux : elle était _vulgaire_.

C'est son désir insatiable pour la perfection qui l'avait amené à faire des recherches discutables sur la pureté du sang. Il avait rassemblé les résultats de son dur labeur dans un gros manuscrit à la couverture de cuir de vouivre. Et alors que son devoir en temps qu'enseignant dans la grande école de Poudlard l'avait rappelé à son bon vouloir, il avait laissé le manuscrit et les résultats –erronés mais cela il ne l'avait su que des années plus tard- dans le tiroir de son bureau. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié d'apposer la dizaine de sorts de protection qu'il jetait habituellement sur le tiroir. Et c'est ainsi qu'un élève de sa Maison avait volé son précieux. Un certain Baderius Nott. Cet idiot avait fait publié des passages choisis dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui n'était alors qu'un petit journal sans importance mais qui, porté par les polémiques, s'était hissé à la place si convoitée de journal national. C'est ainsi que de génie de la sorcellerie, il était devenu « Mage Noir prônant la pureté du sang et l'extermination des moldus ». Cette image le suivait encore aujourd'hui.

S'il n'avait absolument aucun problème avec les gens sans pouvoirs magiques (hormis ceux qui étaient bêtes ce qui, en langage Salazar, réduisait le nombre de personnes fréquentables à une poignée d'individus), il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'était pas un grand fan des objets étranges que fabriquaient sans cesse les moldus. Mais il n'était pas fan non plus de la soupe de choux de Bruxelles et n'en avait pourtant pas fait croisade. Il se contentait de les éviter et c'était très bien comme ça. Il avait toujours pensé que des objets non-magiques ne servaient strictement à _rien_. Puis, il avait découvert les inventions merveilleuses qu'étaient les waters, les charentaises, la machine à café et la musique des années quatre-vingts.

Si le dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres –qui était par ailleurs un de ses descendants- avait eut connaissance de son goût prononcé pour Cindy Lauper, il était persuadé que celui-ci n'aurait pas assassiné froidement les parents du jeune Porter. Euh…du jeune Silverstone. Bref, du gamin horripilant qu'il avait dû adopter sous la menace !

Dans un geste rageur, Salazar attrapa la dernière parution de _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ s'affala dans le canapé au cuir d'ours élastique et feuilleta le torchon en diagonale. En page deux le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge avait voté une nouvelle loi absurde sur la régulation des loups-garous, en page six le politicien Lucius Malefoy avait réussi un contrat juteux et en page dix le zoo magique de Londres avait égaré une manticore : rien de bien nouveau en somme.

Le sorcier reposa le journal en soupirant.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main il alluma la chaîne stéréo dernier-cri que Rowena lui avait offert et la voix de Jeanne Mas envahit la pièce. Salazar battit le pied droit en rythme et fredonna les paroles du bout des lèvres jusqu'au refrain où il bondit du canapé, fit venir à lui un balais abandonné qui reposait derrière la porte et scanda les paroles en se servant du manche en bois comme d'un micro. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique.

 _« En rouge et noir, j'exilerai ma peur... »_

Oo

Nathanaël poussait la brouette sur les derniers mètres qui le séparait des portes de La Citadelle. Pour y accéder, il fallait passer par un pont plus large que long couvert d'une toiture en paille. Au pied de la porte, se tenait Godric qui semblait guetter son retour.

-Tu ne t'es pas aventuré dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas, demanda le rouquin d'un air méfiant.

-Non, chef ! s'exclama l'enfant.

Le sorcier soupira de contentement.

-Allez, viens là canaille, lâcha t-il en lui prenant la brouette des mains.

Et c'est ainsi que Nathanaël et Godric se rendirent aux cuisines déposer leurs victuailles que les elfes de maison s'empressèrent de ranger.

-Alors, gamin, ça te fait quoi d'être adopté, questionna Godric à l'enfant tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloirs aux miroirs.

L'enfant répondit en grinçant des dents à la remarque perfide que lui fit Sir Romuald sur sa tenue puis se tourna vers lui :

-Je suis trop content ! s'extasia t-il avant de se rembrunir. Enfin, je suis heureux pour Helga mais pas vraiment pour le vieil avare.

Godric souri ce qui creusa la fossette de sa joue droite, visible même sous l'épaisse barbe que l'homme entretenait avec tant de soin.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il soit horrible, se reprit Nathanaël, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mauvais au fond mais… mais il m'agace tellement !

-Il fait cet effet là à tout le monde, rassure-toi !

Arrivés devant la porte du grand salon, l'homme abaissa la poignée et l'ouvrit...pour y découvrir Salazar de dos en train de s'égosiller sur la musique de Flashdance.

 _« What a feeling »_

Déhanchement à droite.

 _« Bein's believin' »_

Petit pas sur le côté.

 _« I can't have it all, now I'm dancing for my liiife »_

Mouvement saccadé, tour sur lui-même, découverte des spectateurs.

Et ce fut la première fois que Nathanaël vit Salazar Serpentard rougir de honte.

-Jolie maîtrise, pouffa t-il.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonne année à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes, entourés de votre famille et de vos amis !

Personnellement, tout était parfait pour moi mis à part mon opération des quatre dents de sagesses le 17 décembre : j'ai dû manger de la compote pendant des jours et je continue à faire attention aux fils (ouais, pour le glam on repassera).

Question cadeaux de Noël : j'ai reçu un oreiller de baignoire de la part de ma petite sœur.

C'est mon nouveau meilleur ami : je ne le quitte plus !

Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre 10 plus tôt parce que j'étais encore un poil dans les choux donc le voici en ce 1er Janvier 2016, pour bien commencer l'année !

Gros Bisous,

CyberCoffee

PS : J'aime toujours beaucoup les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 10

La cible en vue, la vague sombre gagna du chemin. Lentement, l'ennemi perdait du terrain. Si cela continuait, plus aucune trace blanche ne persisterait.

-Allez Nathanaël, faites un effort par le Saint Miroir de poche ! encouragea à sa façon la voix criarde de Sir Romuald.

L'enfant grogna mais ne se déconcentra pas : il était si proche du but ! Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir et foudroya du regard son épaisse chevelure. Il n'était pas dit qu'il échouerait à recolorer sa mèche blanche en noir !

-Par le Miroir du Risèd, Nathanaël vous devez y parvenir ! piailla Sir Romuald. Je ne supporterai certainement pas devoir vous servir alors que vous êtes…échevelé.

Il soupira et repris :

-Déjà que vous vous attifez avec tellement de mauvais goût !

Nathanaël grogna à nouveau sous l'effort et la remarque.

Salazar n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire cesser ses coups d'yeux malicieux que de déplacer Sir Romuald dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre. Cela n'avait plût ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

-J'y suis presque, murmura le garçon, j'y suis presque !

- _Allez Nat', il ne reste que deux petits millimètres !_ s'extasia Soul.

Il était très encourageant de voir que sa mèche de cheveux se parait à nouveau -bien que non sans mal- de sa si jolie couleur noire. Cependant, le blanc résistait comme s'il était question de survie. Et cela épuisait l'enfant.

-Ça ne veut pas, c'est trop fort, grinça t-il le rouge aux joues.

Et en effet, le pauvre garçon -désormais Silverstone- avait les joues carmines d'effort. Un inconnu passant par là à ce moment précis aurait demandé ce que ce garçon faisait déguisé en bouilloire à moins que ce ne soit la bouilloire qui c'était déguisée en garçon.

-Vous n'abandonnerez pas, je vous l'interdit Nathanaël ! scanda le miroir parlant.

- _Allez, tu peux le faire, Nat' !_

Les encouragements auraient pu passer pour des cris réellement joyeux si dans le ton de Sir Romuald aucune note désespérée n'était venue s'y glisser : le pauvre aristocrate était pétrifié de peur de devoir rester collé au mur sud de la jolie chambre de Nathanaël alors que celui-ci n'était pas présentable.

Salazar avait vite était exaspéré des rires moqueurs que Nathanaël et Godric s'échangeaient sans cesse ces derniers jours -et comme il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre son ami sorcier- il avait jeté son dévolu sur l'enfant. Après tout, les enfants ça s'éduque, par les serpents de Méduse ! L'idée lui avait été glissée par Rowena : elle n'était jamais la dernière pour participer à maintes vengeances qui ne la concernait pas. Le sorcier avait dû admettre que Sir Romuald avait été un ennemi redoutable (ses cris étaient stridents) et le déménagement dans la chambre du morveux n'avait pas était une partie de plaisir. Mais entendre les chamaillements incessants de ces deux-là valaient toutes les peines du monde.

-Je vais y arriver, gronda Nathanaël.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : plus une trace de blanc ne subsistait dans son épaisse chevelure.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, Ô par les Miroirs de Glaces, hurla Sir Romuald, oubliant toute tenue.

Si le miroir avait eu des mains, le garçon était certain qu'il les auraient secouées.

- _Tu es très doué Nat',_ l'encouragea sa conscience.

L'enfant se laissa glisser contre le mur face au miroir parlant, rouge de fatigue et couvert de sueur. Il allait ajouter quelques mots pour fêter sa victoire quand un fourmillement le chatouilla au niveau du crâne. Nathanaël bondit sur ses jambes et s'approcha de l'aristocrate pour regarder attentivement ses cheveux.

Le blanc reprenait sa place.

-Ô Saint Miroir Magique ! se lamentait Sir Romuald tandis que tous les efforts qu'avait fourni l'enfant partaient en fumée.

- _Je pense que c'est irréversible Nat', tu ne pourras sûrement jamais enlever cette mèche, ça doit être une manifestation de tes pouvoirs, si tu réfléchis bien elle est apparue après ton « explosion » de magie envers Salazar._

Nathanaël était on-ne-peut-plus-d'accord avec son amie. Il avait réellement poussé ses ressources dans leurs derniers retranchements et il avait échoué. Il en parlerait tranquillement au souper avec Rowena.

Cette dernière était la personne la plus indiquée concernant les questions qui traitaient de sortilèges et autres malédictions : après tout elle était la seule qui avait ces paillettes dans ses pupilles après une manifestation conséquente de ses pouvoirs.

L'enfant avait obtenu des quatre sorciers de pouvoir s'exercer sans retenue à la magie à la seule condition d'être toujours prêt d'un miroir. Les Miroirs de La Citadelle étaient tous reliés et ils permettaient de voir ce que chaque habitant faisait dans le château à tout moment de la journée. À cela Godric et Rowena s'étaient jetés des coups d'yeux graveleux et avaient ricané en fixant leur couple d'amis. Nathanaël avait jugé plus sage de passer outre. Tout ceci était encore des discussions de « grands ».

Mort de fatigue, l'enfant laissa en plan Sir Romuald qui gémissait de déconvenue et pleurait à chaudes larmes pour aller de chercher un petit encas auprès de Pumkin, l'elfe de maison dévoué à ses fringales.

- _En tout cas, tu as vraiment progressé depuis que tu as découvert la forme de ta magie, depuis qu'elle reste bien en toi,_ commenta Soul sur le chemin des cuisines.

-On dirait bien, répondit Nathanaël, j'arrive beaucoup mieux à visualiser ce que je désire et je n'ai réellement pas besoin de toutes ces « fioritures » comme tu les appelles.

L'enfant faisait référence à toutes ces formules magiques en latin et tous ces gestes inutiles que se devaient d'appliquer chaque sorcier pour faire fonctionner la magie. Enfin, il avait quand même remarqué qu'aucun des quatre sorciers n'en avait besoin non plus. Godric lui avait raconté pour les Informulés il y a avait de ça plusieurs mois mais il n'avait jamais été question d'immobilisme. Mais les démonstrations incessantes de Rowena qui avait un faible pour les effets de surprises l'avaient convaincu que tout ceci n'était qu'une question de puissance de noyau magique.

Après un rapide encas, Nathanaël se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque de La Citadelle qui abritait des grimoires par milliers. C'était une pièce gigantesque qui paraissait plus petite de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur et où les livres voletaient au gré de leurs envies (il était apparemment très normal dans le monde magique que les livres s'engourdissent et souhaitent faire une petite promenade de temps en temps, tout comme les photographies et tableaux bougeaient et leurs personnages allaient visiter les cadres voisins). Le garçon aimait énormément cette antre du savoir dans lequel était pratiquement toujours fourrées Helga et Rowena. Les deux femmes y prenaient tous les jours le thé autour d'une table fournie de petits gâteaux secs en discutant des avancées de leur petit protégé ou -en de plus rares occasions- de coups fourrés destinés à leurs deux compagnons.

Nathanaël toqua doucement à l'imposante porte en bois d'amourette et abaissa la poignée pour entrer.

La pièce était vide, seul un feu magique plus ici pour la décoration confortable que pour la chaleur brûlait doucement dans l'âtre. La magie faisait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi se dit-il en souriant. Quelle était l'utilité d'un feu en août, et qui plus est un feu qui ne chauffe pas ? Enfin, c'était aussi pour tous ces mystères et ce champs des possibles que la magie ne cessait de l'émerveiller ! Déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé Rowena pour lui parler de ses cheveux, il parcouru du regard les longs rangs de grimoires sagement posés sur les étagères. Il y avait de tout.

 _Les Forces du Mal_ de Barderius Nott, _Histoire Antique du Basilic ou ce que l'on pensait en savoir_ de Leïa Médusa, _Potions et Sortilèges, une compatibilité risquée ?_ de Eileen Prince, _Les propriétés du sang de dragon_ de Albus Dumbledore, _La Botanique pour les nuls_ de Bavière Rusard, _Créatures de légendes_ de Théophile Gobeplanche.

Le dernier livre attira son attention : il s'agissait d'un très, très épais livre à la couverture racornie et vieillie. Ce livre avait dû être souvent utilisé. Il s'en saisit et avec peine grimpa sur le pouf en poils gris d'il-ne-savait-quelle-créature et s'installa confortablement pour commencer sa lecture.

« _Ce livre est un achèvement en soi, lecteur prends en soin. J'ai parcouru tant de terres arides, de champs verdoyants, de pleines ensoleillées, de montagne tortueuses et de territoires bien plus sombres pour rassembler au bout de toute une vie ces informations que je déplorerai une intention peu noble de ta part. Ce livre est destiné à la personne qui s'en sentira digne. Digne de continuer le si minuscule chemin que j'ai entrepris pour continuer vers la connaissance ultime afin de livrer aux générations futures le Savoir et les Connaissances des Us et Coutumes de nos cousins si proches et si lointains en même-temps. Nous, sorciers, ne sommes pas seuls êtres vivants à être dotés de ce que l'on appelle le « noyau de puissance magique », et dans ce livre est regroupé toute une vie passée à trouver et apprendre des Autres, de l'autre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Toi, génération future. »_

Les yeux écarquillés, Nathanaël tourna avidement les pages jaunies de l'épais grimoire : le livre était composé comme un journal de bord, relatant les défis qu'avait dû braver Théophile Gobeplanche pour dénicher telle civilisation perdue, telle tribu hostile, comment il avait dû user de patience pour s'y faire accepter, comment il avait bravé le danger pour atteindre certaines _terres si sombres qu'un détraqueur ne voudrait s'y aventurer._ Un détraqueur, avait appris Nathanaël, était une sombre créature qui se nourrissait de vos plus beaux souvenirs et vous assaillait de pensées morbides comme si vous n'alliez plus jamais être heureux de votre vie. Et quand vous pensiez souffrir le martyre, quand plus aucun souvenir joyeux ne restait, la créature aspirait votre âme et vous ne restiez alors qu'une coquille vide. Ces horreurs étaient utilisées pour garder la prison anglaise Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Voilà un sombre endroit où Nathanaël ne voulait jamais poser un pied.

La partie la plus dangereuse du voyage de Théophile fut son périple dans les SombresTerres. Les SombresTerres étaient un vaste territoire sous la surface du globe où aucun bruit ni aucune lumière ne venaient perturber le noir des grottes. Toutes les créatures des tréfonds y vivaient. Toutes les créatures les plus dangereuses et les plus viles s'organisaient dans ce méandre de tunnels et de labyrinthes. Un habitant de la surface ne tenait pas un jour en s'enfonçant dans ces lieux de désolations. Et Théophile, en plus d'y avoir perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait était devenu aveugle d'y avoir trop passé de temps et à cause des horreurs qu'il y avait vues. Les SombresTerres furent son dernier voyage. Quand il fut remonté à la Surface, il se consacra à terminer son livre avant d'y mourir, épuisé.

Théophile racontait que les SombresTerres cachaient le peuple le plus dangereux qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer : le peuple drow. Les Drows étaient des elfes noirs, des elfes qui ne vivaient qu'en SombresTerres, le seul territoire qui supportait autant de cruauté et de perversité. Les Drows étaient un peuple qui fonctionnait selon le système matriarcale, la femme était autorité et l'homme un inférieur. Les postes à responsabilités comme généraux d'armées ou prêtresses étaient donc réservées aux femmes et les hommes étaient souvent magiciens ou combattants. Il n'y avait nulle souveraine en royaume drow seulement un Conseil regroupant les matriarches des cinq plus vieilles familles de Zarbenzhu'M, la cité drow.

Les Drows prônaient la méchanceté, la cruauté, la perfidie, le perversité et les complots. Il n'y avait nul honneur que d'attaquer un voisin de front : l'honneur, le vrai, était de piéger son adversaire de manière vile mais surtout le plus important était de _ne laisser aucune preuve_. Toute la cité drow _saurait_ mais tant que rien ne pouvait vous faire tomber votre crime était applaudi. Voilà ce qu'était être un drow.

Le massacre était une religion, le combat un art de vivre et la machination une profession de foi.

Un drow était un être que le commun des mortels pouvait qualifiait de beau. Les elfes noirs tenaient leur nom de la couleur de leur peau très sombre qui tirait sur le violet. Ils avaient les cheveux d'un blanc éclatant -chose que l'on ne pouvait voir qu'à la lumière du jour et que Théophile avait eu du mal à confirmer- et avaient de larges yeux en amande. Aucune pupille n'était visible cependant : deux larges amandes d'un rouge écarlate comme le sang des milliers de leurs victimes leur faisaient office d'yeux. Les drows voyaient grâce aux changements de température comme toutes créatures des tréfonds en étaient capables.

Nathanaël frissonna en lisant le descriptif qu'avait fait Théophile. Ces êtres avaient l'air d'être terrifiants !

- _Eh ben, s'agirait pas de tomber sur un drow au détour d'un couloir sombre!_ déglutit Soul.

-En tout cas, ce livre est génial ! s'écria l'enfant. Théophile Gobeplanche a vraiment dû voyager partout pour regrouper toutes ces informations ! Tu crois que je pourrais continuer son œuvre, un jour ?

- _Bien sûr, Nat' ! Rien ne t'en empêche ! Mais il va falloir savoir te défendre, ça à l'air dangereux quand même…_

Nathanaël acquiesça.

Godric devait commencer à lui apprendre les bases en duel sorcier très bientôt, il lui demanderait aussi quelques autres bases concernant la self-défense. Après tout, on n'était à l'abri d'une agression moldue ou sourcière nulle part !

Oo

L'écoulement incessant de l'eau fraîche de la fontaine berçait Salazar dont les paupières s'affaissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le bruit relaxant. La nuit avait été courte : sa femme avait un appétit sexuel absolument effarant ! Se marier avec Helga était loin d'être une sinécure contrairement à ce que son caractère doux au premier abord pouvait laissait envisager.

Helga était une vraie pile électrique.

Alors qu'il pensait avec délice aux moments intimes partagés la nuit-même avec sa douce, l'alarme se déclencha dans son esprit. Le morveux était aux portes du village. Le sorcier -bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde- appréciait ces petits duels avec l'horrible progéniture du diable qui était désormais son... _fils_. Le jeune garçon était un enfant plein de ressources et avait cette qualité que de trop nombreuses personnes sous-estimait : l'imagination. Le gamin était toujours à la recherche d'innovation et de nouveautés. Ses attaques se renouvelaient sans cesse et ses stratégies toujours abordées sous un nouvel angle, ce qui permettait à Salazar d'évaluer toutes ses capacités et de savoir quels points l'enfant devrait travailler avec Rowena, Helga et Godric pour s'améliorer.

Salazar avait vraiment hâte de constater les bienfaits des cours particuliers sur le pouvoir du gamin. Car lorsqu'il aurait une meilleure appréhension de sa magie Salazar cesserait l'échauffement et alors commencerait le véritable entraînement. Et cela promettait de faire des étincelles.

Les sens en éveil, l'homme feînt tout de même la somnolence pour berner son petit ennemi. Il ne sut pas vraiment d'où parti le coup mais sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose son tabouret s'éleva d'un bon mètre et bascula vers l'avant, il failli bien se retrouver le nez dans la poussière mais c'était sans compter sur ses réflexes : il poussa avec un petit coup sec le sol de sa main gauche et après une pirouette retomba sur ses pieds avec grâce.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de déterminer où était caché l'enfant, non pas parce qu'il était visible mais parce que sa signature magique s'en échappait. Le gamin n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'était la signature magique et du moyen de la camoufler mais Rowena lui avait assuré qu'elle et Helga lui en parlerait très bientôt.

-Je te vois sale mioche, persiffla Salazar.

En une seconde, Nathanaël fut sur lui, les yeux remplit de paillettes dorées, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. Il essaya sans succès d'agripper la canne du sorcier pour il-ne-savait-trop-quoi-en-faire mais ne réussit par là qu'à se faire siffler des injures par Sealvia.

Salazar souriait de toutes ses dents : alors voilà, l'enfant avait décidé d'augmenter sa vitesse pour essayer de l'immobiliser. C'était très bien joué, inattendu et rafraîchissant. Le sorcier savait que l'enfant ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de manœuvres plus complexes tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé le moyen de désactiver son bouclier mais il ne pouvait que saluer l'effort du garçon qui testait chacune de ses idées avec application.

Ô qu'il avait hâte que le morveux commence l'Occlumencie , la métamorphose, les duels sorciers ! Qu'il avait hâte qu'il progresse, qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir livrer bataille contre ce petit être exceptionnel !

-Trop lent, gamin, assena t-il à Nathanaël qui était désormais sous sortilège d'Entrave.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne vous batte, l'avare ! répliqua celui-ci absolument pas découragé.

Salazar ri à gorge déployée en délivrant l'enfant de ses liens d'un geste nonchalant :

-Que de belles paroles dans cette grande bouche, j'attends des résultats, sale mioche !

Il récupéra son tabouret, s'assit dessus et posta sa canne entre ses jambes pour une prendre appuis tout en regardant le jeune Silverstone courir vers sa brouette en lui tirant la langue.

Un sourire qu'un œil avertit aurait pu qualifier de tendre fleuri sur ses lèvres.

Oo

-Mrs Collins, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Nathanaël.

-C'est un pur hasard, ne va pas t'imaginer que j'avais envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, hein ! souri la vieille femme, se contredisant par la même occasion.

Nathanaël sauta dans les bras de la sexagénaire et la câlina un long moment.

Archibald qui assistait à la scène poussa un soupir de tendresse.

-J'suis trop content que tu sois là, Mrs Collins, babilla t-il, faut que je te raconte plein de trucs trop cool !

Et sans attendre, il attrapa la main ridée de la femme pour l'amener jusqu'à un banc en bois, non loin. Pendant de longues minutes, il lui expliqua la vie à La Citadelle, les elfes de maison, les miroirs, Sir Romuald, les armures, les chandeliers, la bibliothèque, rien ne fut épargné à la vieille femme qui écoutait en souriant.

-Je suis heureuse d'entendre que tout te plaît, tête d'endive ! lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Nathanaël ronchonna.

-Tout, c'est vite dit… Helga est parfaite mais Salazar...Salazar est si...Salazar !

Mrs Collins ricana.

-Certes, je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire par là.

-Il est arrogant, orgueilleux, égoïste, totalitaire, énervant, puérile…raaaaaaah ! ragea Nathanaël en se tirant les cheveux.

Et à mesure qu'il déballait les défauts du sorcier, une petite voix qui n'était pas Soul mais bien son cœur, lui criait qu'il avait eu la preuve que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade que se donnait Salazar. Il l'avait vu évoluer avec ses amis et avec Helga et, s'il était totalement honnête avec lui, il devait avouer que l'homme était toujours prêt à les aider.

Mais des mois de rivalité ne pouvaient s'effacer si facilement.

Nathanaël savait qu'il lui faudrait un jour avoir une discussion avec son nouveau _père_ mais il n'était clairement pas prêt pour ça dans l'immédiat. Il souhaitait déjà approfondir les liens timides qu'il s'évertuait à lier avec Helga avant de tenter une approche étudiée envers Salazar.

-Allez, tête brûlée, le réveilla Mrs Collins en lui flanquant une tape dans le dos, vas chez le boucher, Archibald a terminé de remplir ta brouette !

Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds, planta un énorme bisous sur la joue chaude de la vieille femme et se saisit de sa brouette avant de s'éloigner dans la rue qui menait chez Mr Tallson en faisant de grands signe.

Oo

- _Tu as entendu ?_ geignit Soul.

-Quoi ?

- _Les bruissements étranges._

 _-_ Soul, on est dans la forêt, c'est _normal_ qu'il y ait des bruits de feuilles ! la railla Nathanaël.

- _Oui, mais ce n'est pas un bois_ normal !

-On ne craint rien tant qu'on ne sort pas du chemin de toute manière.

- _Tu n'en sais rien._

-Rowena l'a dit.

- _Et si elle avait tord ?_

-Parce qu'elle a souvent eu tord depuis qu'on la connaît ? répliqua l'enfant.

- _On ne peut pas_ toujours _avoir raison,_ refusa de démordre Soul.

-Eux, si !

Et le débat continua ainsi durant tout le trajet juqu'à La Citadelle.

Le passage dans le bois aux Disparus était toujours source de stress pour Soul qui craignait de voir un monstre apparaître derrière chaque tronc d'arbre, chaque feuille, chaque brindille.

Il était vrai que le bois ne vous faisiez pas vous sentir en sécurité : une atmosphère pesante y régnait, des êtres étranges y vivaient, des tentations s'y trouvaient et des pièges mortels y étaient savamment dissimulés.

Non vraiment, le Bois aux Disparus était un lieu dans lequel il ne valait mieux pas s'y égarer.

Qui sait, après tout, ce qui pouvait vous y arriver ?

Et alors que Nathanaël sortait du couvert des feuillages, les tréfonds des sous-bois bruissèrent avec agitation, les oiseaux qui y vivaient piaillèrent de panique et s'envolèrent dans un harmonieux chaos pour fuir la menace qui venait d'être pressentie.


	11. Chapter 11

Ouais, c'est Noël.

Je suis trop inspirée, j'ai fini ce chapitre à l'instant et comme je suis pas foutue de le garder jusqu'à mercredi prochain je vous le mets maintenant.

Je suis trop impatiente que vous le lisiez, hé hé.

Allez, gros bisous !

CyberCoffe

PS : Toujours le même combat, prenez le temps de laisser un commentaire, cela me permet de savoir si l'histoire vous plait toujours, si l'intrigue vous emporté encore, ce genre de chose quoi !

Je vous kiff !

Au fait, il y a maintenant 50 followers sur cette histoire, je suis trop contente, vous êtes parfaits !

PS bis : Dalmir, je n'arrive pas à voir ta review je ne peux donc pas te répondre en direct. Cependant, il est étrange que tu n'aies pas été prévenue du chapitre 9. Enfin, vu que mes reviews bug aujourd'hui, rien ne m'étonne vraiment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _« Il n'est donc pas étonnant que tes parents t'aient abandonnés, morveux ! »_

La phrase que Salazar lui avait balancé à la figure continuait de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Nathanaël tandis qu'il courait à perdre haleine sur le chemin du Bois aux Disparus.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment avait commencé la dispute mais le ton était rapidement monté et l'homme avait été cruel. A ces mots, son cœur s'était serré et l'enfant avait bien cru qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à respirer à nouveau. Demain était le jour de son anniversaire et durant ces dernières semaines, Nathanaël s'était peu à peu rapprochés des quatre sorciers, passant naturellement du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Le jour le plus mémorable avait été lors du petit déjeuner où machinalement il avait remercié Helga de la tartine beurrée qu'elle lui tendait en l'appelant _maman_.

Salazar en avait recraché son jus d'orange sur Godric qui était assis en face de lui. Le visage d'Helga quant à lui valait tout l'or du monde : un sourire éclatant avait illuminé ses traits et elle avait couru enserrer Nathanaël de l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras.

Nathanaël avait laissé une chance à Salazar, il avait étudié longuement son comportement, avait cessé de lui lancer des piques à tout va et de l'asticoter pour déterminer si l'homme était en quelque sorte digne d'être son nouveau père. Ce qui en était ressorti était que le sorcier était plus que capable d'assumer ce rôle. Alors qu'il lui balance ces atrocités au visage lui avait brisé le cœur.

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue le long de ses joues et les branchages fouettaient ses bras mais l'enfant s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement rentrer à La Citadelle pour se terrer dans ses draps et y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il détestait Salazar.

Il ruminait ses sombres pensées quand un sifflement suraiguë retentit et un projectile le frappa de plein fouet à l'épaule gauche le projetant hors du chemin. Ce fut un tronc d'arbre qui l'arrêta net, le choc lui coupant le souffle. Sonné, Nathanaël mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

- _Nat', Nat' ! Tu vas bien ?_ demanda la voix affolée de Soul.

Le garçon aurait voulu répondre par l'affirmative mais quand il essaya de bouger une atroce douleur au niveau de l'épaule irradiait ses chairs. Il tourna la tête pour voir un gigantesque dard semblable à ceux des scorpions planté dans celles-ci. La vue du sang chaud qui s'écoulait dans d'horribles borborygmes lui fit pratiquement tourner de l'œil.

- _Lève-toi, Nat' !_ cria Soul. _Retourne sur le chemin, vite !_

C'était donc ça, il était sorti du chemin et commençait déjà à devenir fou. Aucun dard n'était _réellement_ fiché dans son épaule. Tout ceci était dû aux fruits de son imagination et à la magie du Bois. Péniblement, en faisait fit de la douleur qu'il pensait ressentir, il se releva et se traîna jusqu'au chemin. Son souffle était saccadé et l'air affluait avec difficulté jusqu'à ses poumons. Le sang continuait de tomber par grosses gouttes sur le sol terreux. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la direction de La Citadelle, il voyait la sortie, elle n'était qu'à quelques dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait mais entre son objectif et lui se tenait la créature la plus horrifiante qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Haute comme le plus gros des grizzlis, un corps musculeux de lion, une énorme queue articulée qui finissait par le même genre de dard de scorpion qui était actuellement planté dans son épaule, des griffes impressionnantes et pour finir une tête humanoïde qui possédait trois rangées de dents pointues qui partaient d'une oreille pour terminer à l'autre en un sourire remplit de cruauté. Deux yeux d'un bleu glacial le fixait avec appétit. Nathanaël fit tout de suite le rapprochement : il avait lu tout ce qu'il avait à savoir au sujet de cette créature dans le livre de Théophile Gobeplanche.

Il s'agissait d'une manticore.

Et ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer était cette phrase surlignée de trois traits rouges dont il se souvenait : _la manticore a un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine._

- _COURS !_ hurla Soul dans son esprit.

Cela donna le signal de départ. La manticore se regroupa sur elle-même et bondit vers Nathanaël qui déguerpit en direction opposée vers le village, comme si sa vie en dépendait (et c'était d'ailleurs le cas). La douleur que lui causait le dard empêchait le garçon de se concentrer pour augmenter sa vitesse aussi il sentit rapidement ses cuisses brûler comme si elles étaient faites de fer chauffé à blanc. Haletant, il esquiva un coup de griffe avec habilité pour mieux se prendre le suivant dans le dos. Il fut projeté contre une souche d'arbre non loin.

La peur donnait des ailes, il paraissait. Ce ne fut absolument pas son cas car la peur le tétanisa. Il n'eut que le réflexe de se saisir d'une large écorce d'arbre pour s'en servir de bouclier alors que la manticore chargeait dans sa direction.

Allait-il mourir dévoré ?

Oo

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Salazar se remémorait la scène, il ne comprenait pas comment et pourquoi il avait balancé ces choses au gamin. Il était de ces phrases qu'on disait et qu'on regrettait tout de suite après et celle-ci en était une. Il lui faudrait aller s'excuser auprès du gosse. C'était injustifié et surtout c'était complètement faux !

L'éclair de douleur qui avait brillé dans les yeux verts de l'enfant l'avait fait se sentir minable. Minable et très, très petit. Il avait décidé de laisser encore dix minutes à l'enfant pour lui laisser le temps de rentrer au château et il transplanerait directement à La Citadelle pour lui parler.

Une alarme rugit dans son esprit, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'alarme du village mais de celle qu'il avait apposée tout autour du chemin du Bois aux Disparus ! Et ce son en particulier ne voulait dire qu'une chose : intrusion à caractère magique.

Bordel de bouse de Scroutt à Pétards !

En une seconde, Salazar avait transplané dans le bois pour y voir l'enfant aux prises avec une gigantesque manticore.

- _INFLAMMARE !_

Le sorcier scanda la formule magique plus par peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose au gamin que par nécessité mais sa peur donna un surplus de puissance à son sort et de sa main jaillit une gerbe de flamme impressionnante effrayant ainsi la créature qui fit un bond de recul, laissant alors le champs libre à Salazar de lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur l'enfant et de le tirer derrière lui.

-Nathanaël, ça va ? questionna le sorcier, soucieux.

L'enfant hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand :

-ATTENTION !

Mais c'était trop tard, la manticore était déjà au-dessus de l'homme et sa patte gauche lui lacéra la joue droite.

-NOOOOON, SALAZAAAAR ! hurla de terreur le jeune enfant en se saisissant de la canne du sorcier qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds.

Dans un ultime effort, l'enfant s'élança sur la bête en la frappant de toutes ses forces avec le pommeau qui avait quadruplé de volume et de poids.

La monstruosité rugit de mécontentement en s'éloignant de quelques pas ce qui laissa le temps à Salazar de se relever, d'attraper sa canne que lui tendait Nathanaël et de faire signe à l'enfant de se cacher derrière une souche.

Avisant des épais branchages des deux côtés du chemin, Salazar invoqua un Élémentaire de Terre et les branches grossirent et se déplacèrent à toute vitesse vers les pattes et la queue de la manticore. Les arbres se saisirent sans mal des pattes mais la queue leur donna plus de fil à retordre, elle se mouvait avec vivacité et lançait dards sur dards en direction de l'homme. Après un combat acharné, les branchages coincèrent la queue et la manticore fut immobilisée.

En une seconde, Salazar métamorphosa sa canne en une magnifique et tranchante épée et d'un coup sec trancha la tête de l'animal.

Dans un dernier râle, la bête s'éteignit.

Nathanaël jeta un coup d'œil craintif à la scène pour voir Salazar choir près d'un tronc.

-C'est bon morveux, lança t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

L'enfant accouru et se jeta dans les bras du sorcier en pleurant.

Un peu étonné au premier abord, Salazar fini par passer sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de l'enfant.

-J'ai eu...j'ai eu...peuuuur, gémit l'enfant.

Nathanaël hoquetait, pleurait, reniflait en même temps si bien que son discours était difficile à suivre. Le garçon resserra sa prise autour du torse du sorcier et plongea sa tête dans son t-shirt.

-Là, là, là, respire gamin, c'est fini, répétait inlassablement Salazar. Je suis là, je te protégerai mon grand.

A ces mots, l'enfant releva la tête :

-Promis ?

L'homme sourit tendrement et acquiesça.

-Promis, bonhomme.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Hmm, concernant les mots que j'ai dit tout à l'heure...je...je ne le pensais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Tu es un petit mec exceptionnel et...euh...il y a sûrement une explication logique au fait que tu aies été placé à l'orphelinat.

Salazar Serpentard n'était pas très doué pour les excuses larmoyantes. Mais le message était passé et Nathanaël sourit de toutes ses dents et hochant la tête.

-Évidemment que je suis exceptionnel ! ajouta t-il en riant.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'il tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit dans les bras du sorcier.

L'enfant avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

En jurant, Salazar se releva et transplana directement à l'infirmerie de La Citadelle.

Oo

-Nathanaël est vraiment adorable, fit Helga en sirotant son thé du bout des lèvres.

Rowena gloussa.

-Et le fait qu'il t'ait appelé maman n'y est évidemment pour rien ?

L'air malicieux qui trônait sur son visage indiquait clairement le fond de ses pensées.

-Hm, peut-être un peu...concéda Helga en rougissant.

Rowena regardait son amie tendrement, Helga n'avait jamais autant resplendit que ces derniers jours. Elle avait toujours eu la fibre maternelle et la perte de son propre fils bien des centaines d'années auparavant l'avait anéantie. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher des descendants de celui-ci mais au fur et à mesure des années, la sorcière avait fini par perdre la notion du temps, du présent et les pertes accumulées au fil des siècles lui avaient labourées le cœur. C'est en la personne de son ami Salazar qu'elle avait trouvé le réconfort puis, plus tard, l'amour.

-Je suis ravie pour toi Helga, tu as vraiment l'air heureuse !

-Je le suis, confirma t-elle doucement en souriant.

-C'est peut-être un effet de mon esprit mais j'ai l'impression que Laz et le moustique s'entendent mieux depuis quelques jours, non ?

La sorcière aux cheveux mordorés acquiesça, elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi.

Les deux rivaux ne se chamaillaient plus autant et Nathanaël mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas chercher des poux à son aîné. Pour être tout à fait franche, Helga savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'enfant étant donné que ses pensées jaillissaient hors de son esprit pour venir se loger dans le sien. Voilà un « soucis » qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler : la Légilimencie. Elle était une legilimens naturelle d'un très grand pouvoir et celui-ci était incontrôlable depuis le tout début. Pour des Occlumens accomplis comme ses amis et son mari il était facile de toujours murer leurs pensées sous diverses protections mais pour les moldus et Nathanaël qui n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les magies de l'esprit, elle ne pouvait empêcher son don -et sa malédiction- d'effleurer leurs esprits.

Il était insupportable de toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des gens, surtout quand on ne voulait pas savoir ou qu'on entendait quelque chose que l'on aurait jamais dû entendre. Mais quelques rares fois tout ceci était bien pratique. En l'occurrence, Helga savait que Nathanaël jugeait son mari. Et elle savait aussi que l'enfant ne tarderait plus à l'accepter.

Et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

-ALEEEEEERTE ! rugit le miroir de la bibliothèque. ALERTE, HELGA EST DEMANDEE DANS L'INFIRMERIE LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE, NATHANAËL EST GRAVEMENT BLESSÉ !

En un bond, Helga et Rowena étaient sur leurs pieds et traversaient le dédale de couloir pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. La peur envahissait leurs sens. Helga était terrorisée à l'idée que Nathanaël soit en danger. Au détour d'un couloir Godric apparu en courant et ensembles, ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Arrivés devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Helga les ouvrit à toute vitesse pour voir son mari, le visage ensanglanté, occupé à apporter les premiers secours à un Nathanaël inconscient et couvert de sang.

-Par Merlin, cria t-elle, que s'est-il passé ?

-Une manticore l'a attaqué dans le bois, expliqua rapidement Salazar.

-Une manticore !? scandèrent Rowena et Godric. Mais elles sont toutes en captivité !

Helga n'écoutait déjà plus et commença à soigner son petit protégé à grand renfort de sortilèges et de potions magiques.

-Je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ il y a deux semaines je crois, se souvînt brusquement le sorcier aux yeux verts, le zoo de Londres en a égarée une !

-Comment peut-on _égarer_ une manticore ? railla Rowena qui gérait plutôt mal son stress.

-Oh, ils vont m'entendre au zoo, rugit Helga en épongeant le sang qui sortait de la plaie béante qu'avait laissé le dard dans l'épaule du garçon. Je vais les étrangler !

Helga était une médicomage connue et reconnue en son temps et elle travaillait avec efficacité et rapidité. Potion. Sortilège. Suture. Potion. Baume. Cataplasme. Sortilège. Potion. En une trentaine de minutes, Nathanaël était hors de danger mais d'après Helga, il garderait toute sa vie ses hideuses cicatrices. Elle pourrait les atténuer un maximum mais elles seraient toujours visibles, malheureusement.

L'enfant dormait paisiblement tandis que Helga s'occupait à présent du visage ravagé de son mari. Après avoir nettoyé les plaies, elle appliqua un baume et un sortilège qui firent effet immédiatement. Mais le résultat serait le même que pour Nathanaël, les cicatrices resteraient à jamais sur son beau visage.

Si les dards et les griffes de la manticore n'étaient pas empoisonnées, elles avaient cette capacité à puiser dans la magie de leur victime ce qui abîmait les tissus et empêchaient toute guérison totale. Si Salazar n'avait que faire de trois cicatrices de plus à son panel déjà bien remplit, il espérait que l'enfant ne vivrait pas trop mal ses deux nouvelles traces indélébiles.

-Merci mon amour, chuchota Helga à l'oreille de Salazar.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle le remerciait d'avoir sauvé l'enfant, de l'avoir ramené en vie et d'avoir lui-même survécu.

Salazar approcha ses lèvres de celles de sa femme et y déposa un très léger baiser.

-De rien, ma chérie.

Helga posa sa tête dans le creux du coup chaud de son mari et se laissa bercer par les caresses que lui prodiguait la main droite de celui-ci.

Ils ne remarquèrent ni l'un ni l'autre que Rowena et Godric avaient refermé la porte de l'infirmerie pour les laisser tous les trois.

Oo

-Ben merde alors ! s'écria Rowena en fixant avec dégoût la tête décapitée de la bête.

-C'est une grosse manticore, ajouta Godric en mimant la mesure du corps de la créature avec ses bras.

Les deux amis avait décidé d'aller camoufler le corps de la bête avant qu'un curieux ne passe par le bois et ne fasse la macabre découverte. Si un moldu tombait par hasard sur le massacre, les Oubliators devraient s'en mêler et il y aurait énormément de paperasse à remplir. Autant dire des problèmes inutiles.

Godric s'était chargé d'appeler le Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. En attendant Rowena avait apposé un bouclier qui brouillerait les sens du premier moldu venu.

Deux craquements plus tard, deux hommes tout de noir vêtus apparaissaient sur le chemin.

-Bonjour, Duncan Forward et voici Gontran Delvire, fit le premier homme enrobé en désignant du menton son compagnon, grand et longiligne. Nous sommes du SRCM. Vous avez une manticore morte c'est bien ça ?

Godric acquiesça et se présenta :

-Gabriel Garnett et Roxanne Savage, les personnes qui ont été attaquées sont mon ami Salamander Silverstone et son fils Nathanaël.

Ces noms d'emprunts étaient les noms qu'avaient toujours utilisés les quatre amis depuis qu'ils étaient au village. Seule Helga avait gardé son prénom car il était assez passe-partout. Rowena avait apposé un sort très complexe qui brouillait leurs véritables noms aux yeux et oreilles de tous ceux qui les entendaient. Si bien qu'à part Nathanaël qui n'était pas concerné par le sort, pour le restant des villageois les quatre amis s'appelaient ainsi. Si vous disiez Rowena à Archibald Brisefer, il entendrait Roxanne. Ah que la magie était fantastique !

-Où sont les victimes ? questionna Gontran Delvire.

-Elles sont en sécurité chez nous, la femme de mon ami est médicomage, expliqua Godric.

-Hm, très bien, il faudra tout de même qu'un médicomage agréé de nos services viennent contrôler leur état et vous fasse remplir quelques papiers Mr Garnett.

-Très bien, nous attendons votre hiboux avec tous les détails, fit-il en leur donnant l'adresse.

-Merci, Mr Garnett. Bien, qu'en est-il de la bête ? s'écria Duncan Forward en s'approchant du corps. Hou là,là,là, belle bête !

Godric, Rowena et Gontran Delvire s'approchèrent à leur tour de la créature.

-Mate ça Gontran, s'exclama Duncan. Elle est énorme !

-Je vois ça Dun', je vois ça. Eh ben, fit-il à l'attention de Godric, votre ami et son fils ont eut de la chance, c'est un sacré spécimen qu'il a tué !

-Il a de bons réflexes, marmonna Rowena.

-Eh bien, le zoo est vraiment dans la panade maintenant ! commenta Duncan de derrière le corps. Laisser une manticore s'échapper et ne pas la retrouver en deux semaines de recherches, il faut le faire !

-J'aimerai pas être à la place du directeur du zoo ! Vous allez être sacrément dédommagés, continua Gontran pour Godric et Rowena.

Godric fronça les sourcils. Encore heureux que le directeur allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Et encore, Helga ne s'était pas encore déplacée mais cela ne s'arrêterait pas là ! Elle allait écraser les responsables !

-Bon, pour les villageois, il s'agira d'une attaque d'ours, résuma Duncan. Il faudra que vous teniez le même discours et il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

-Très bien.

D'autres craquements se firent entendre et des techniciens du SRCM firent leur apparition pour entreprendre de nettoyer les lieux.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, nous nous occupons du reste, leur appris Gontran, nous vous contacterons si nous avons d'autres questions.

-Merci, bon courage.

Et les deux compères transplanèrent sans attendre à La Citadelle.

Oo

Salazar regardait pensivement les flammes magiques brûler dans l'âtre de la cheminée de l'infirmerie.

Le petit avait vraiment eut du cran. Il repensait au courage dont il avait fait preuve et qui lui avait permit de se sortir des griffes de la manticore. L'enfant était étonnant, une fois de plus.

S'il y pensait en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas mécontent du moment que lui et le garçon avait partagé juste après l'attaque. Il s'était sentit vraiment…connecté. Doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le gamin s'était fait une petite place dans son cœur. Il ne s'en était tendu compte que quand il avait bien cru que la manticore allait tuer Nathanaël sous ses yeux.

Un gémissement se fit entendre dans le lit, derrière lui. L'homme bondit et se retrouva au chevet de l'enfant en une seconde.

-Sa…Salazar ? murmura t-il.

-Oui, je suis là gamin.

-J'ai mal, grimaça t-il. À l'épaule.

Salazar se saisit de la fiole remplie d'un liquide violet et lui fit signe de l'avaler.

-C'est un antidouleur, bois ça cul-sec.

-Erk, c'est dégoûtant !

Le sorcier ricana.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était bon, morveux.

L'enfant s'étrangla avec le liquide et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Salazar lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il bu avec soif.

-Ton visage…commença Nathanaël en tendant la main vers les cicatrices de Salazar.

-Blessures de guerre, fit celui-ci en hochant les épaules.

-Ça ne partira pas je suppose ?

Salazar hocha la tête.

-Tu supposes bien. Et tu n'as pas encore vu les tiennes…

Nathanaël fit la moue.

-Encore des cicatrices. Comme si celle que j'ai sur le front ne suffisait pas ! râla t-il.

L'homme aux cicatrices fraîchement acquises sourit, l'enfant n'avait pas l'air dévasté de savoir qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de ces boursoufflures.

Les yeux du jeune garçon commençaient à papillonner et ses paupières avaient l'air de peser une tonne.

-Dors bonhomme, il faut que tu récupères.

Lentement, l'enfant s'enfonça dans un sommeil peuplé de monstres à grandes dents et de Salazar en tenue de Super-héros.

Le sorcier veilla un long moment le chevet du garçon avant de se lever doucement pour sortir de l'infirmerie mais une petite main froide se saisit de sa manche et ne lâcha plus prise.

Nathanaël avait le sommeil agité et murmurait du bout des lèvres la même phrase si bas que le sorcier dû se pencher pour entendre :

-Pars pas Papa, pars pas.

En ce quatorze août mille neuf cent quatre vingt onze, le cœur de Salazar Serpentard rata un battement.


	12. Chapter 12

Mais que m'arrive t-il ?

Je suis instoppable !

J'écris, j'écris, j'écris !

Oulalala, j'en profite un maximum, et je vous en fait profiter aussi :)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous jete un sort pour que vous me laissiez une petite review toute mingnonne même si j'ai des soucis avec elles.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, c'est très bizarre, elles sont là, elles existent mais je ne peux pas y accéder. J'ai envoyé un message au site pour qu'ils jètent un coup d'œil.

Gros bisous, les endives !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Il était des expériences qui rapprochaient les gens. Se faire attaquer par une manticore affamée et en ressortir vivants en faisait partie.

À son réveil, Nathanaël avait trouvé Salazar endormi, allongé à ses côtés. Cela l'avait surpris mais l'étreinte rassurante que lui prodiguait l'homme n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Qu'il était bon de se sentir protégé ! Alors, sans un mot, il s'était rapproché un peu plus encore du sorcier et s'était blotti contre lui.

Peu après, Helga était apparue à la porte de l'infirmerie, un air tendre collé au visage.

-Comment te sens-tu, mon chéri ? chuchota la femme en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son mari.

-J'ai un peu mal à l'épaule et je suis fatigué, répondit l'enfant tout aussi doucement.

Helga s'affaira un moment dans les fioles de potions et autres baumes rangés dans le placard et en sortit une nouvelle fiole au liquide violet.

-Tiens, c'est un an…

-Un antidouleur, je sais, la coupa Nathanaël en souriant, Salazar m'en a donné une hier soir.

Helga gloussa.

-Il t'a veillé toute la nuit, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais.

-Je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, continua Helga.

Nathanaël rougit et un sourire irrépressible fleurit sur son visage.

-Je crois que je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi, murmura t-il un peu plus bas.

La sorcière caressa les cheveux noirs de son nouvel enfant et effleura du bout des doigts son visage.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, mon chéri.

Nathanaël s'approcha doucement de Helga et l'étreignit avec une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

-Moi aussi, Helg…maman.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Salazar sourit.

Il les ouvrit lentement pour découvrir un tableau très joliment peint qui lui fit rater un nouveau battement de cœur.

Décidément, son muscle ne fonctionnait plus correctement ces temps-ci !

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de sa femme pour la caresser avec douceur.

C'est comme ceci que les trouvèrent Rowena et Godric en rentrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Ooooh, qu'ils sont chouuuuuuuux ! minauda Rowena en joignant ses mains. Vous êtes a-do-rables !

Godric s'affala sur le lit voisin et Rowena le rejoint dans la foulée.

-Ce n'est pas tout, Nat', mais il s'agirait de prévoir cette fête d'anniversaire ! lui rappela l'homme aux cheveux roux.

-Il est hors de question que Nathanaël aille au village, il doit se reposer ! intervînt la médicomage en faisant les gros yeux.

L'enfant réagit au quart de tour.

-Mais j'avais tout prévu !

-Tu es trop faible mon chéri, tu dois garder le lit au moins aujourd'hui, je suis désolée.

Salazar, jusque là silencieux prit la parole :

-Ou alors…commença t-il, si Nathanaël ne peut pas aller à la fête, on peut faire venir la fête à lui, non ?

Le garçon se tourna vers son sauveur.

-Sérieusement ?! s'écria t-il.

Les quatre sorciers se concertèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête.

-Oui, sérieusement.

-Géniiiiiial ! cria Nathanaël. Roooh, je suis trop content ! Merci, merci, merci !

L'enfant commençait déjà à sortir de son lit mais Helga le stoppa net.

-Hop, hop, hop, toi tu restes là, on s'occupe de tout !

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, les adultes sortirent de l'infirmerie non sans un baiser de la part d'Helga et un ébouriffement affectueux de la part de Salazar.

Nathanaël se retrouva seul et bien vite -bien que la conversation avec Soul soit toujours passionnante- l'envie de lire le lire de Théophile Gobeplanche lui tirailla l'estomac.

-Pumkin ! appela t-il.

Crac. L'elfe de maison apparu et s'inclina bien bas.

-Pumkin est ici, Petit Maître Nathanaël. Que peut faire Pumkin pour le Petit Maître ?

-Peux-tu aller me chercher le grimoire de Théophile Gobeplanche, s'il te plaît? Il est sur ma table de chevet.

-Tout de suite, Petit Maître.

Deux craquements plus tard, Nathanaël remercia chaleureusement Pumkin et continua sa lecture.

Oo

Severus Rogue, actuel professeur du nébuleux art des Potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, sirotait tranquillement une grande tasse du café bien noir qu'il affectionnait tant en feuilletant distraitement l'hebdomadaire du _Potioniste_ , le magazine qui traitait exclusivement de l'univers de la potion.

Il profitait de ces deux mois de vacances pour se ressourcer et se détendre. Ne pas entendre un cri d'enfant pendant soixante jours était le nirvana. Il détestait les cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves et abhorrait corriger les torchons que lui rendaient ces mêmes cornichons en guise de devoirs. Non, Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme de pédagogie.

Il s'était retrouvé « piégé » par Albus Dumbledore, son directeur et mentor, à cette place de professeur qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Adolescent, il avait fait l'irréversible erreur de s'engager auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sévissait alors : Lord Voldemort. Cet homme prônait les valeurs si alléchantes de pureté du sang et d'éradication des moldus comme son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard l'avait fait avant lui. Maintenant qu'il avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, il déplorait avoir été si aveugle et idiot.

Il n'était même pas un sang pur !

Né d'une sorcière sang-pur, Eileen Prince et d'un moldu, Tobias Rogue, son statut n'était que de sang-mêlé. Mais les coups qu'avaient pris sa mère par son père ivre, l'indifférence des ses grands-parets maternels envers celle qui les avaient déçus et le meurtre de son père de ses propres mains l'avaient conduit à accepter la si terrible Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

Son talent inné pour la fabrication de potion et son efficacité le propulsèrent dans le cercle des plus fidèles mangemorts du sombre Lord (c'était ainsi que se nommaient les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres). Mais son zèle l'avait conduit à commettre ce qui allait être sa plus grande erreur.

Par une sombre nuit, il avait suivi Albus Dumbledore qui auditionnait alors Sibylle Trelawney pour le poste de professeur de divination. Alors que le directeur lui posait quelques questions, la femme fut prise d'une crise et d'une voix gutturale avait déclamé une prophétie. Severus n'avait entendu que le début de celle-ci avant que la porte ne s'ouvre par mégarde et ne l'oblige à fuir. Mais le mal était fait, le Lord fut prévenu et la quête de l'enfant qui détruirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut lancée.

Et ce fut en la froide et triste nuit du trente-et-un octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un qu'il fut trouvé.

Il s'agissait d'un des rejetons de la famille Potter. Un des fils de sa si chère amie et la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, Lily Potter. Quand il apprit la nouvelle, il prévînt immédiatement Albus Dumbledore et transplana dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow pour y découvrir les décombres fumants de la maison des Potter.

Découvrir le corps sans vie de James Potter lui creva le cœur, il avait beau lui vouer une haine farouche, le voir mort était insupportable. À l'étage, dans la chambre des enfants, Lily était allongée, les yeux ouverts mais sans plus aucune vie non plus. C'en fut trop pour le pauvre homme qui avait hurlé à la mort en s'excusant auprès de son amour. C'était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute et il lui faudrait vivre toute sa vie avec ça.

Et alors qu'il pleurait en serrant le corps sans vie de l'amour de sa vie, un gazouillement s'était fait entendre.

Dans son berceau, le regardait un jeune bambin aux yeux verts. Une cicatrice sanguinolente en forme d'éclair décorait son front. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la couverture qui était parterre et enveloppa l'enfant dedans. Il avait cherché du regard le deuxième enfant mais seules une cape noire et une seconde couverture étaient posées sur le sol, dans un tas de poussière. L'enfant avait dû être désintégré en même temps que le Lord.

Au loin, il avait entendu le bruit caractéristique de la moto du meilleur ami de James Potter, Sirius Black. Sans attendre Severus Rogue avait fuit avec l'enfant.

Il avait détruit la famille de cet enfant, il était hors de question qu'il gâche en plus sa vie future. C'était la moindre des choses que de lui offrir une vie nouvelle, une vie loin du monde sorcier et des prophéties sinistres.

Il parcouru l'Angleterre pendant plus d'un mois et demi. Il prit soin de l'enfant, le nourrit, le borda et joua même avec lui. C'est en passant par le village de Loudly-St-Thomas qu'il tomba amoureux du cadre de vie. Un marché, un maraîcher, un boucher, une boulangerie, une grande place très charmante et un orphelinat non loin. Après quelques jours d'enquête, il se décida à laisser l'enfant à l'orphelinat en lui souhaitant une vie pleine de bonheur.

Avant de partir, il sécurisa les lieux, plaça plusieurs sortilèges de protections et d'intraçabilité (il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour que le système de reconnaissance de signature magique détecte un sorcier à l'orphelinat !) et se promit de revenir chaque cinq décembre pour vérifier comment se portaient l'enfant et les sortilèges.

Puis, il alla trouver Albus Dumbledore pour créer un arrangement. Il avait aidé, Dumbledore l'aiderait en témoignant en sa faveur devant le Magenmagot. Un mois plus tard, il était innocenté et désormais professeur de Potions.

Il apprit, par la même occasion, que le deuxième enfant Potter n'avait pas été désintégré mais avait été retrouvé sous les décombres tombés du plafond. L'enfant fut porté au statut de héro, du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu au terrible Lord Voldemort. La légende de Harry Potter était née. Severus avait soupiré, il n'avait pas su sauver cet enfant-ci.

Des petits coups portés à sa fenêtre le sortirent de ses pensées : le hiboux postier tapait à la fenêtre.

Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et déposa les trois mornilles que coûtaient _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans la bourse attachée à la patte du hiboux avant de se saisir du journal.

Il se rassit et déplia le journal en reprenant une gorgée de café. La une était accrocheuse.

 _LA MANTICORE PERDUE DU ZOO RETROUVEE, UN SORCIER ET SON FILS ECHAPPENT À LA MORT DE PEU !_

Curieux, Severus commença la lecture et manqua s'étouffer.

 _« C'est en cette après-midi du quatorze août que Salamander Silverstone et son fils Nathanaël furent attaqués par la manticore perdue du zoo de Londres. La famille Silverstone habite le manoir familial situé près du village moldu de Loudly-St-Thomas lui-même situé à une quarantaine de minutes de Londres. Pour se rendre au village, il faut traverser le célèbre Bois aux Disparus comme l'appelle les villageois. Il s'agit d'un bois magique où plusieurs villageois se seraient perdus et où la concentration de créatures magiques y est élevée. C'est sûrement cette attraction qui a attirée la manticore jusqu'à ce bois._

 _Nathanaël Silverstone traversait le Bois pour rentrer chez lui quand le dard de la créature l'a frappé de plein fouet à l'épaule. L'enfant -qui a fait montre de plus de courage que la plupart d'entre nous en ce genre de situation- gardera à jamais les cicatrices de son combat. Il se repose actuellement chez lui, où sa mère qui a une formation de médicomage prends soin de lui._

 _Salamander Silverstone, son père, quant à lui a été blessé au visage et gardera lui aussi les cicatrices de sa rencontre avec le monstre._

 _On ne peut que saluer les réflexes de Mr Silverstone qui a réussit à tuer la bête et sauver son fils._

 _On peut aussi se demander comment le zoo a pu laisser s'échapper une manticore adulte connaissant la dangerosité de ces animaux. Comment le zoo n'a t-il pas pu retrouver la bête avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à des moldus et des sorciers ? Pourquoi le Ministère n'a pas réagit bien plus tôt ?_

 _Ce qui est certain, c'est que Mrs Silverstone à décidé d'engager des poursuites contre le zoo et contre le Ministère de la Magie et nous ne pouvons qu'encourager cette femme à se battre pour que justice soit faîte ! »_

Loudly-St-Thomas…ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Il s'était renseigné et aucun sorcier ne vivait aux alentours quand il avait déposé l'enfant. Un couple avait dû s'y installer entre-temps et découvrir l'enfant.

Sans même terminer son café, il transplana à l'orphelinat St Thomas.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Une vieille femme y passait le balais.

-Excusez-moi madame, pouvez-vous m'indiquer le bureau de la directrice ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! dit-elle en l'invitant à la suivre.

Severus suivit la vieille femme jusqu'à une double porte qu'elle frappa sèchement de trois coups.

-Entrez ! claqua une voix froide.

Severus entra.

-Bonjour Madame, je me présente Severus Rogue, je cherche à obtenir des renseignements sur un enfant déposé dans votre orphelinat le cinq décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un.

La femme plissa les yeux.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi vous êtes autorisé à faire ces recherches ?

-Je suis agent de l'assistance sociale, fit-il en montrant une carte préalablement métamorphosée. Nous avons peut-être une raison de penser que l'enfant à été enlevé.

C'était le genre de situation qui faisait que les gens cessaient de poser des questions.

-Hm, bien. Je me souviens très bien de cette date, il s'agissait de Nathanaël Porter. Il a été adopté le premier août de cette année par Mr et Mrs Silverstone avec qui il avait créé des liens quelques mois avant son adoption.

Les soupçons de Severus se confirmaient.

-Bien, merci beaucoup Mrs... ?

-Mrs Fridge.

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée, je vous tiendrais au courant si d'aventure nous avons de nouvelles informations, fit Severus en se levant.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se tourna vers la femme :

-Oh, j'ai failli oublié !

Il sortit sa baguette magique et du bout des lèvres murmura le sort d'oubli :

- _Obliviate._

Les yeux de la mère supérieure se voilèrent et Severus quitta l'édifice.

Il transplana jusqu'au village sans attendre après avoir supprimé chaque protection, désormais inutiles. Il devait trouver où habitait l'enfant et vérifier sa qualité de vie.

Il arriva à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée du village. Il avança dans la rue principale et déboucha sur la grande place où trônait une très jolie fontaine. Il continua dans une autre rue et avisa le magasin de primeurs où s'affairait un homme à la moustache fournie.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je cherche la maison du jeune Nathanaël Silverstone.

-Bonjour à vous ! s'exclama l'homme en souriant. Vous êtes là à cause de l'attaque de l'ours ?

Severus mit un instant à faire le lien.

-Oui, tout à fait !

-Rolalala, quand on a apprit ça avec ma femme on s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Vous comprenez, le petiot est un petit gars en or, on a vraiment pensé au pire mais heureusement Sal à réagit au quart de tour !

-J'imagine, marmonna Severus.

Bon, apparemment l'enfant était totalement intégré à la vie du village et s'y plaisait. C'était une très bonne chose à savoir.

-Où est-ce que je peux trouver sa maison ? demanda l'homme au maraîcher.

-Oh, c'est très facile ! Vous passez par le Bois aux Disparus et c'est au bout, par contre ne vous éloignez pas du chemin, ce ne sont peut-être que des croyances de village mais il s'y passe des choses vraiment étranges, le mit en garde l'homme.

-Très bien, je ne m'éloignerai pas ! le rassura le sorcier. Je vous remercie, bonne journée !

Et il laissa là le marchand de primeurs.

Il sortit du village par l'entrée opposée et entreprit de traverser le Bois. Il y régnait en effet une atmosphère pesante où la magie crépitait en continue. Il remarqua les nombreuses traces de pas et les marques de lutte sur le sol et dans les branchages cassés. Des flaques maronnâtes jonchaient le sol et Severus devina qu'il s'agissait de flaques de sang séché. Il ne s'attarda que peu de temps sur les lieux de l'attaque et continua son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Il déboucha enfin dans la clairière où terminait le Bois.

Le sorcier apprécia la vue que lui offrait le paysage. Nathanaël Silverstone vivait dans un bien bel endroit !

Un magnifique château dont les fondations baignaient dans un immense lac lui faisait face. C'était le cadre idéal pour élever un enfant. Non, Severus Rogue ne pouvait rien dire quant au cadre de vie de son petit protégé.

Il espérait simplement qu'il ne verrait pas l'enfant débarquer à Poudlard de sitôt. Il n'avait pas vu son nom dans les registres de l'école mais peut-être n'y avait-il pas fait attention, tout simplement. Il vérifierait dès son retour.

Rasséréné, il sourit et décida que l'enfant aurait une bonne vie. Même si elle ne serait pas loin de la magie, elle serait loin de ses origines et de son passé.

Oo

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! scandèrent dans un bel ensemble tous les invités.

Nathanaël était absolument ravi de voir que Mrs Collins, Archibald et Marysa et les quatre sorciers soient réunis dans l'infirmerie rien que pour lui.

-Merci, merci, merci ! s'extasia l'enfant en battant des mains.

-Tu nous as fait bien peur, petiot ! lui lança Archibald.

-Se faire attaquer par ours, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde, rajouta Marysa de sa voix douce.

-Je suis bien contente que tu t'en dois sorti qu'avec deux cicatrices, sale môme ! fit Mrs Collins en souriant.

Les convives offrirent divers cadeaux à Nathanaël qui les remercia chaleureusement.

Rowena avait encore une fois fait un travail de titan pour brouiller tout ce qui avait un caractère magique aux yeux des moldus bien que Nathanaël l'ait prévenu que Mrs Collins ne serait pas dupe puisqu'elle connaissait déjà la vérité.

-Au fait, un homme m'a demandé où tu habitais Nathanaël, tu l'as vu ? demanda Archibald.

Salazar fronça les sourcils.

-Personne n'a sonné, non.

-Étrange, il était là pour l'attaque de l'ours.

-Étrange, en effet, confirma Salazar en jetant un coup d'œil à Godric.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, ils enquêteraient le lendemain.

-Mon chéri, dit Helga, nous avons un présent pour toi, de notre part à tous les quatre.

Godric s'avança, un très joli faucon agrippé à son bras.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le Bois, il était blessé et il ne semble plus vouloir partir. Nous avons pensé que tu serais ravi de t'en occuper.

Nathanaël fixa l'animal, pétrifié.

-Oh mon dieu, il est magnifique ! s'écria t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

L'oiseau était en tout point identique au faucon émérillon qu'il avait vu dans le livre de l'orphelinat et plus tard dans le livre de Théophile Gobeplanche. Car il s'était avéré de cet oiseau était une créature magique, communément appelé Faucon Merlin. Il tenait son nom de la légende qui voulait que Merlin l'Enchanteur en avait un comme fidèle compagnon.

-Merlin ! Je vais l'appeler Merlin !

Nathanaël ne voulait pas faire dans l'originalité, il pensait simplement que ce prénom lui allait comme un gant.

Le faucon cria et s'envola vers le bras tendu du garçon.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde !

La fête continua deux bonnes heures et Godric raccompagna les convives au village.

Sous sa couverture, Nathanaël était extatique. Cela lui prit cependant peu de temps avant de s'endormir, épuisé des derniers événements.

- _Joyeux anniversaire, Nat'_ , chuchota Soul.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir mes petites têtes d'endives préférées !

Inspiration quand tu nous tiens !

Les mots dansent sur mon clavier sans s'arrêter.

Je profite d'avoir le temps et l'envie d'écrire pour vous bombarder de chapitres. Concrètement je ne le fais que parce que je suis incapable de les garder pour plus tard.

Je vais répondre pour une fois aux reviews ici vu les problèmes que j'ai en ce moment.

 **Ascella Black** : Je suis ravie que l'originalité de l'histoire te plaise ! Je ne voulais pas faire comme tout le monde mais préférais donner une pointe de jamais vue à mon histoire. Bonne lecture !

 **Hakuronchu : ** Hé oui, il s'agissait de Severus ! Nulle sombre machination d'un personnage diabolique mais simplement beaucoup de remords face à l'erreur qu'il a commise. Bonne lecture !

 **Atem Gabriel** : Severus hait toujours autant James mais il reste humain avant tout et le voir mort ne lui procure aucune joie. (T'as vu ce professionnalisme dans cette réponse ? On dirait pas que t'es ma grande soeur chérie d'amour). Bonne lecture !

Voilà, voilà, je ne crois avoir oublié aucune review. Si c'est le cas j'irais brûler enfer (il y fera toujours plus chaud que dans mon appart).

Au fait, concernant le peuple drow, je le suis largement inspirée de la série de R. A Salvatore : _La Légende de Drizzt_ que je vous conseil fortement !

Bisous tout plein,

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

-Merlin ! appela Nathanaël en entourant sa bouche de ses mains pour accentuer la portée de sa voix.

- _Il doit encore chasser,_ fit Soul.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis l'attaque de la manticore. Helga était partie en croisade contre le zoo et le Ministère de la Magie pour leur incompétence qui aurait pu coûter la vie de son fils et de son mari.

Nathanaël avait eut deux larges semaines pour se reposer et se remettre en forme puis il avait repris sa routine habituelle entre les cours particuliers auxquels Salazar participait désormais, les ravitaillements au village et les tentatives de boire l'eau de la fontaine. Depuis le rapprochement significatif du sorcier et de l'enfant, les tentatives se passaient toujours dans une ambiance bonne enfant et les cours particuliers de Potions et de Botanique que lui donnait Salazar aussi.

Nathanaël s'était révélé très doué en matière de plantes et encore plus en matière de brassage de potions.

 _C'est comme cuisiner en plus compliqué,_ avait-il dit à Salazar.

Il n'était pas rare de les voir désormais fourrés ensembles à fomenter des plans diaboliques pour piéger Godric ou Rowena. Ils ne s'attaquaient jamais à Helga parce qu'elle les effrayait bien trop.

-Merlin ! scanda Nathanaël à nouveau.

Le garçon avait vraiment hâte de commencer les cours de métamorphose humaine avec Helga pour pouvoir se transformer en aigle royal et voler avec son nouvel ami. En attendant, il patientait en se délectant de ses rêves. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui étaient les deux personnes près de l'étang ni dans quelle forêt ils étaient mais il ne désespérait pas. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de cette partie du rêve, il ne savait trop pourquoi mais comme pour l'existence de Soul, il préférait être discret à ce sujet.

Il avait fait de sérieux progrès en matière de magie, il parvenait désormais à faire durer son orbe une bonne heure et pouvait la faire changer d'autant de couleurs qu'il le voulait. Il avait engrangé énormément de sorts avec Rowena et sa curiosité ne s'essoufflait jamais. Avec Godric, il avait abordé les duels sorciers et la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. C'était un nom pompeux pour désigner tout simplement les cours de défense en sortilèges. Il s'était révélé très réactif et inventif. Il avait aussi demandé au sorcier d'inclure l'auto-défense dans leur emploi du temps et Godric avant été ravi de cette initiative. Avec Helga, il avait appris les gestes de premiers secours et les sorts basiques de soin ainsi que la métamorphose.

Chaque sorcier s'évertuait à dire que l'enfant était impressionnant. Tout lui réussissait.

- _Il est peut-être coincé dans un arbre ?_ suggéra Soul.

-Peut-être, grommela Nathanaël.

Il faisait particulièrement doux en cette mi-octobre et le garçon avait décidé de s'installer près du Lac des Carmes pour y dévorer un énième livre sur les animaux extraordinaires. Merlin en avait profité pour se dégourdir les ailes dans la forêt environnante. Cette forêt-ci n'était pas aussi concentrée en magie que le Bois aux Disparus, il avait donc la permission de s'y promener sans crainte. Le faucon y passait le plus clair de son temps et il n'était pas rare qu'il ne réapparaisse que tard dans la nuit.

-Bon, allons voir, fit l'enfant en se levant.

Il pénétra sous le couvert des feuillages et se mit à chercher du regard son ami. Pas de faucon en vue. Il continua son chemin, descendit des collines, en remonta d'autres, fixa longuement les branches d'arbres, appela à intermittence régulière le faucon mais rien ne laissait envisager que son ami était dans la forêt.

Au détour d'une cascade, il crut entendre un cri. Un cri de faucon. Il accouru vers l'origine de ces cris et déboucha sur une petite clairière qui cachait une grotte. Devant cette grotte était posté Merlin qui fixait de son regard fauve la masse sombre qui gémissait là.

Nathanaël s'approcha avec prudence.

La masse sombre convulsait de soubresauts inquiétants. En regardant plus attentivement, Nathanaël distingua deux bras et deux jambes, il s'agissant d'un être humain. Un être humain d'une très étrange couleur noire qui tirait sur le violet. Une longue chevelure d'un blanc éclatant s'éparpillait tout autour de sa tête.

Un Drow.

Il était en présence d'une de ces créatures viles et cruelles du livre de Théophile Gobeplanche.

- _Ne t'approche pas Nathanaël !_ le pressa Soul. _Tu sais ce dont ils sont capables !_

Il savait oui. Mais que faisait un drow en dehors des SombresTerres ? Comment pouvait-il supporter la lumière du soleil ?

Soudain, il comprit : le drow souffrait des rayons du soleil !

- _Hors de question, tu ne l'aideras pas !_ lui interdit Soul.

-Mais il souffre !

- _Je m'en fiche ! Pars !_

Mais Nathanaël ne parti pas. Il arracha sa manche gauche et approcha doucement l'elfe noir.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vais vous couvrir les yeux avec du tissus pour vous protéger les yeux, annonça t-il à la créature en espérant grandement qu'elle comprenait l'anglais.

Précautionneusement, il écarta les mains de l'elfe de son visage tout en continuant à expliquer le pourquoi de ses gestes du voix douce. Et ce qu'il découvrit sous ces mains était sans conteste la personne la plus belle qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Un visage fin et gracile d'un ovale parfait aux traits d'un savant mélange d'un métissage aux accents indiens et asiatiques, un petit nez plat, une bouche pleine, et des petites scarifications violettes sur les deux joues qui n'altéraient en rien la perfection du visage qui lui faisait face. Le drow se révélait être une drow. Une magnifique drow.

Rapidement, il couvrit ses yeux de sa manche et noua les extrémités ensembles derrière sa tête. Aussitôt, il se retrouva sur le dos, la lame d'un cimeterre finement ouvragé pointé sous sa gorge.

- _Je t'avais prévenu !_ ne pût s'empêcher de commenter sa conscience.

-Qu'es-tu, mâle ? demanda la drow d'une voix claquante.

-Je…je suis un sorcier, expliqua Nathanaël. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

La drow ricana d'un rire froid.

-Même si tu me voulais du mal, tu n'aurais aucune chance, sale insecte !

Bon, c'était mal parti.

-Hum, je m'en doute, vous êtes après tout bien plus capable que moi en matière de…combats.

L'enfant essaya la flatterie, Théophile n'avait rien dit à propos de ça mais comme chaque peuple, ils devaient être extrêmement fiers d'être les meilleurs dans leur « domaine de compétences ».

Contre toutes attentes, cela sembla la faire reconsidérer le fait de le tuer dans l'immédiat. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

-Puis-je vous demander ce qu'une drow fait en Surface ?

Théophile avait bien expliqué qu'en territoire drow la femme était supérieure à l'homme. Et comme il ne pouvait changer de sexe comme il le voulait, il avait tout intérêt à traiter l'elfe noire avec tout le respect qui était dû à son rang.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, garçon.

Il s'y était attendu.

Soudain, l'elfe s'évanouit et chuta sur Nathanaël.

-Hé, réveillez-vous !

Il saisit ses épaules pour la secouer mais rien n'y fit. Sa main fut couverte d'un liquide noirâtre qu'il devina être du sang. La drow était blessée. Et gravement à en juger la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures.

- _Mais c'est qu'il va la soigner cet abruti !_ pesta Soul en écoutant les pensées de Nathanaël. _Tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie ?_

-Je ne peux pas laisser une personne blessée comme ça ! s'insurgea l'enfant.

- _Bien sûr que tu peux, tu la poses et tu t'en vas ! C'est aussi simple que ça._

-Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- _Il a des états d'âme, maintenant !_ grogna Soul en se parlant à elle-même.

Nathanaël n'écouta plus sa conscience et commença à apporter les premiers soins à l'elfe inconsciente. Heureusement que Helga avait commencé son apprentissage en la matière après l'attaque de la manticore !

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la drow était soignée et ses plaies pansées.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas la ramener auprès des sorciers, il l'avait peut-être aidée mais il n'était pas inconscient au point de lui apporter sur un plateau le lieu de sa résidence. Il fit léviter la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années jusqu'à la grotte où il avait préalablement construit une couche faite de feuilles. Il la déposa délicatement dessus et s'appliqua à métamorphoser une feuille d'arbre en feuille de papier et un bâton en crayon de papier.

Il griffonna par la suite un mot à l'attention de la drow si elle se réveillait en son absence. Il lui expliquait brièvement qu'il était parti lui chercher des potions pour la guérir et de quoi manger.

Il couru ensuite à toute vitesse vers La Citadelle, Merlin faisant la garde auprès de la grotte.

Il déboula dans les couloirs, arriva devant la bibliothèque et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Helga et Rowena qui y prenaient le thé sursautèrent et la sorcière aux cheveux noirs se renversa même sa tasse sur les genoux.

-Nathanaël ! rouspéta t-elle.

-Oups, désolé Rowie ! fit-il, gêné.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Helga.

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose qu'il faut absolument m'apprendre genre…maintenant, commença t-il. Imagine que je sois en galère genre dans les bois, que je sois perdu -ce genre de trucs- et que je doive dormir à la belle étoile, il faudrait que je sache comment métamorphoser des choses du quotidien genre des feuilles d'arbres en lit ou en couverture…ou en tente.

Helga fronça les sourcils.

-En effet…ce serait une bonne idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Alors…ça te va si tu m'apprends maintenant ? fit-il en papillonnant des yeux. J'ai _trèèès_ envie de savoir, là tout de suite.

Nathanaël essayait vainement d'avoir l'air naturel et c'était un désastre. Mais ni Helga ni Rowena ne pipèrent mot, elles se contentèrent de se lancer un regard sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas pour faire une connerie ? demanda finalement Rowena.

-Rowena ! Ton langage, devant Nathanaël ! s'offusqua la sorcière aux cheveux mordorés.

-Ce n'est pas pour faire une _bêtise_ ? se reprît alors Rowena.

Nathanaël déglutit, s'appliqua à peindre un air d'innocence suprême sur son visage et répondit :

-Absolument pas.

-Mouais, fit la sorcière, peu convaincue.

L'enfant lui adressa son plus grand sourire innocent.

-Bien, viens par là Nat', lui dit Helga.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, Nathanaël apprit à changer une écorce d'arbre en lit, une feuille d'arbre en couverture et une plume en oreiller.

-Merci maman, cria Nathanaël du bout du couloir où il disparaissait.

-De rien mon chéri !

Nathanaël descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, parcouru des couloirs, dévalisa l'infirmerie puis la cuisine, se cogna l'orteil à un meuble qui se dégourdissait les jambes, traversa la cour et s'engouffra dans la forêt.

Quand il arriva près de la grotte, un cimeterre frôla sa joue droite et se planta avec force dans le tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

-N'approcha pas, sale humain ! gronda la drow qui n'était visiblement plus aussi inconsciente qu'au moment où il l'avait quittée.

- _Quelle ingratitude !_ persiffla Soul, indignée d'aussi peu de reconnaissance.

-Elle a peur, je crois, tempéra Nathanaël.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! hurla l'elfe outrée. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'un sale humain m'approche.

-Je suis revenu avec des potions et de quoi vous nourrir. Je vais même vous métamorphoser un lit…pour que vous puissiez récupérer de vos blessures. Je vous laisserai tranquille après. Promis.

La drow sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-D'accord, fit-elle après de longues minutes de délibération.

Nathanaël commença à s'approcher mais la drow l'interrompit.

-Tu poses tout à l'entrée de la grotte et tu recules !

-Très bien.

Nathanaël posa tout son chargement comme exigé et retourna s'assoir à sa place.

Une main noire se saisit rapidement des victuailles et des potions.

-Pour la douleur c'est la fiole violette, pour les antibiotiques c'est la orange. Le baume c'est pour atténuer les cicatrices qui sont dans votre dos, expliqua t-il patiemment.

-Comment je peux savoir qu'il n'y a pas du poison dedans ? grogna la drow.

-Je vous ai soignée, ce n'est pas pour ruiner mes efforts en vous empoisonnant.

Cela convainquit l'elfe qui bu chacune des potions avec applications. Nathanaël entendit ensuite des bruits de succions et de mâchouillements qui lui indiquèrent que la drow mangeait avec appétit ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

-Puis-je approcher ? demanda Nathanaël au bout d'un moment. Pour vous fabriquer votre lit.

-Non ! claqua la voix de la drow. Enfin…si, tu peux. Mais au moindre geste brusque, je te découpe en rondelle, l'humain !

- _Charmante, ta nouvelle amie !_ commenta Soul avec dédain.

L'enfant ne s'occupa pas de La Voix qui pestait dans son coin depuis le début. Il s'approcha tout en ramassant écorce, feuille et plume sur le chemin.

Il pénétra doucement dans la grotte.

La drow était regroupée sur elle-même, un deuxième cimeterre à la main, prête à bondir sur lui.

Il lui fit un signe de paix.

Il déposa l'écorce au milieu de la grotte et se concentra pour appliquer au pied de la lettre les conseils de sa mère. Trois secondes plus tard, se tenait un lit double taillé dans le même bois que celui d'où venait l'écorce. Sur le lit il déposa la feuille d'arbre et deux secondes plus tard une épaisse couverture la remplaçait. Il continua son manège avec la plume qui devînt vite un oreiller moelleux.

-Tu es plutôt doué pour ton âge, remarqua la drow.

-Merci.

-Merci à toi, dit-elle bien que ces mots avaient l'air de lui coûter.

-Il faudrait appliquer le baume sur vos blessures et bander votre dos, lui fit remarquer Nathanaël.

-Je vais le faire, pars !

Nathanaël n'insista pas et retourna à l'entrée de la grotte pour s'y assoir en tailleur.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda la drow, les yeux toujours cachés derrière la manche de son pull. Vas t'en !

-Non, fit-il. Je ne partirais que quand vous aurez passé le baume sur votre blessure.

-N'insiste pas gamin ! grogna la drow peu contente qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Si. J'insiste.

- _À quoi tu joues Nat' ? Tu es fou ?_ intervînt Soul.

La drow n'apprécia pas qu'un humain et qui plus est un mâle lui opposé une farouche résistance. Elle bondit jusqu'à lui et planta pratiquement son cimeterre dans le ventre de l'enfant.

-Ne me dis pas _quoi_ faire, gamin !

Nathanaël ne perdit pas contenance pour autant. Il n'avait pas soignée cette drow pour qu'elle risque une infection !

Il lui expliqua calmement en prenant garde à toujours resté révérencieux.

La drow sembla trouver des arguments justes. Elle retira son cimeterre de son ventre et recula au fond de la grotte.

-Tu n'as pas tord, l'humain. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire seule. Tu vas m'aider.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Nathanaël, la drow ôta son corset de cuir souple. L'enfant ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Il fixa bêtement la poitrine ferme de l'elfe en clignant des yeux. Ce fut Soul qui le ramena sur terre.

-Ahem, se racla t-il la gorge.

Il faisait terriblement chaud dans cette grotte !

-Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, le mit en garde la drow. Ne m'attaque pas dans le dos sinon je te tue.

Nathanaël soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pour la énième fois, je ne vous veux aucun mal, répéta t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Ça c'est à moi d'en décider.

Le garçon de n'insista pas et commença à appliquer le baume délicatement sur la peau chaude de l'elfe noire. Ses chairs avaient une étrange couleur violine. Il déposa généreusement du baume, l'infirmerie n'en manquait pas et il pourrait toujours en refabriquer avec Salazar. Il fit passer ensuite la bande sous la poitrine de la drow -ce fut une étape délicate, sa main frôlait les seins de l'elfe et cela le pétrifia mais la drow n'avait pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Le bandage finit, l'elfe des SombresTerres se leva brusquement pour mettre plus de distance entre eux.

-Bien, je suis bandée, tu peux partir.

L'enfant acquiesça.

-Je reviendrais ce soir.

Devant l'air contrarié de la drow, il crut bon de se justifier :

-Pour les vivres et les autres potions.

La drow hocha la tête sèchement.

Il allait repartir quand l'elfe l'interpella :

-Hé ! Comment te nommes-tu, l'humain ?

Nathanaël sourit :

-Nathanaël Silverstone…et vous ?

La drow soupira et finit par lui répondre :

-Chiridirelle Mir'Drust, Troisième fille et Sixième enfant de la Troisième Grande Famille de Zarbenzhu'M des SombresTerres…enfin, se reprit-elle d'un ton amer, de l'ancienne Troisième Grande Famille.

Les lèvres de la drow se relevèrent, découvrant des canines légèrement plus longues que la normale.

Nathanaël en avait assez lu sur les drows pour se douter que sa famille avait été victime d'une vaste machination et que toutes les personnes qui la composaient devaient avoir péri. Toutes sauf elle, le témoin gênant. Et c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait poussée à venir en Surface. Il ne se permit cependant aucun commentaire.

-Enchanté, Chiridirelle Mir'Drust.

La drow inclina brièvement la tête, une manière à elle de saluer sa rencontre avec lui.

Nathanaël quitta la grotte, appela Merlin et sorti de la forêt récupérer sa brouette : il était l'heure des courses.

Oo

-Tu pourrais rajouter des légumes pour une personne de plus, s'il te plaît Archie ? demanda Nathanaël au maraîcher.

-Bien sûr petiot ! Vous recevez du monde à La Citadelle ? s'enquerra celui-ci.

-Non, j'ai décidé de le mettre à la cuisine et j'ai simplement peur que ce ne soit pas vraiment réussi alors je préfère prévoir plus que pas assez, mentit l'enfant.

Il devenait très bon en mensonges.

- _Tu finiras mal,_ prédit Soul qui boudait jusqu'alors, _et tout ça pour une drow…_

-Chochotte, fit Nathanaël silencieusement.

- _Réaliste, nuance !_

-Alors, Nathanaël, as-tu progressé concernant ton défi ? demanda Archibald, le tirant par là de son débat intérieur.

Son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'il expliquait -toujours en omettant la magie- les tenants et les aboutissants de ses larges progrès.

-La dernière fois j'ai vraiment failli toucher la fontaine, tu te rends compte ? s'exclama l'enfant. J'étais à deux doigts mais Sal m'a taclé et je me suis retrouvé le nez dans la poussière…

Archibald avait déjà noté cette tendance qu'avait l'enfant à nommer par intermittences irrégulières son père adoptif tantôt par son prénom, tantôt par son surnom et tantôt sous le nom affectueux de « papa ». Le denier était utilisé en de rares occasions. L'enfant avait sûrement du mal à se faire à son nouveau statut de fils.

-Tu vas y arriver, petit gars ! l'encouragea l'homme en souriant.

Oo

-Tenez, fit Nathanaël à Chiridirelle en lui tendant le dîner.

Il avait attendu tard dans la nuit avant de sortir de La Citadelle en catimini pour rejoindre la drow.

Elle se saisit des victuailles et mangea avec appétit. Une fois son festin terminé, elle avala les fioles de potions puis s'assit sur son lit en tailleur, ses cimeterres croisés sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas quitté le bandeau de fortune que lui avait confectionnait Nathanaël.

-Vous savez, il fait nuit maintenant, lui fit remarquer le garçon. Vous pouvez enlever le bandeau.

-Vos étoiles sont trop lumineuses, votre lune aussi. Comment faîtes-vous pour supporter ces supplices ? demanda l'elfe avec une réelle curiosité.

-Comment faîtes-vous pour supporter le noir ? répliqua Nathanaël. C'est pareil pour nous.

La drow ne répondit rien.

Puis, soudainement elle arracha son bandeau. Nathanaël le devina plus qu'il ne le vit car il n'avait fait apparaître qu'un minuscule orbe de lumière si tamisé qu'il ne voyait pas à cinq centimètres. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de déranger la quiétude de Chiridirelle.

-Aaaargh, gronda t-elle c'est insupportable !

-Il faudra bien vous y faire si vous voulez vivre en Surface, ne pu retenir Nathanaël.

La drow fut instantanément sur la défensive :

-Comment sais-tu que je veux vivre en Surface ?

Nathanaël maudît sa langue trop pendue.

-Euuuh…commença t-il intelligemment, vous avez dit « ancienne troisième famille » toute à l'heure, j'en ai déduis que votre famille a été l'objet d'un complot et que vous étiez survivante. Je veux dire, je m'y connais un peu en culture drow et je devine que vous avez tout perdu et que votre seul moyen de survivre est la Surface.

-Tu en sais trop, fit Chiridirelle en plissant les yeux.

Elle s'adossa doucement à la tête de lit puis reprît :

-Mais tu as raison. Nous avons été attaqué par une maison inférieure et nous avons perdu. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'autres choix. Si tu connais la culture drow si bien, tu dois savoir pourquoi.

-Je crois, vous êtes là preuve du méfait. Vous pouvez très bien aller dénoncer la maison qui vous a attaquée auprès du Conseil mais…

Nathanaël fit une pause. Il réfléchissait rapidement.

-Mais la maison qui vous a attaquée en fait partie ! C'est ça ?

Chiridirelle hocha la tête.

-Tu es intelligent…pour un humain.

-Donc vous n'avez plus le choix.

-En effet.

Un silence pesant se fit.

-Cesse de me vouvoyer, Nathanaël Silverstone, exigea soudainement Chiridirelle.

Étonné, Nathanaël mit un moment avant de répondre :

-Mais, je croyais que les femmes drow avaient un statut plus élevé que les hommes !

-Oui, mais personne ne se vouvoie en cité drow. Même les matrones. Cela me dérange, alors arrête.

Docilement, Nathanaël acquiesça.

- _Elle n'a pas fini de jouer les petites reines cette pimbêche !?_ râla Soul qui n'appréciait visiblement pas du tout l'elfe noire.

-Elle n'est pas si terrible, fit Nathanaël silencieusement. Je m'attendais à pire venant d'un drow.

- _Dis l'idiot qui n'arrive plus à réfléchir depuis qu'elle lui a montré ses seins…_

Nathanaël rougit en repensant à la scène.

-Tu devrais partir, il se fait tard, fit Chiridirelle.

-Oui, je vais y aller.

-Tu reviens demain ?

-Oui. Avec des potions, de la nourriture et de nouvelles bandes.

-Bien.

-Bonne nuit, lui souhaita t-il.

-Bonne nuit.

Et Nathanaël laissa là l'elfe noire.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir, Ô fidèles lecteurs !

Mais quelle journée de dingue j'ai passé ! Une de mes collègues est malade et je dois la remplacer et c'était l'enfeeeer !

Untel client veut ça immédiatement-mais-pourquoi-c'est-pas-déjà-fait-enfin ? Un autre veut une commande mais n'a aucune référence et pense que notre talent caché c'est de les inventer. Bref, une journée de tout repos en somme.

Et Aroma-zone qui n'a plus mon huile de coco. Le sort s'acharne sur moi et mes cheveux (oui, l'huile c'est pour mes cheveux, vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais la masse que j'ai sur la tête est douée d'une vie propre et les bains d'huile c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour qu'ils me laissent à peu près tranquille jusqu'au prochain) !

Bref, une journée de "ouf malade" comme dirait mon collègue.

Sur ce, après la séance de sport intensive (oui, enfin c'était stepper pas body combat non plus...),je cours me doucher et je vous laisse un petit chapitre tout mignon en prime.

Et je répond une fois de plus aux reviews ici.

 **Atem Gabriel** : Et encore, tu n'a pas encore tout vu ! ;)

 **Dalmir** : Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Je mets un point d'honneur à essayer d'écrire avec le meilleur style et le moins de fautes possibles. Oulala, c'est un compliment qui me va droit au cœur ! Bonne lecture :)

Allez, bisous les endives !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

La main de Nathanaël passa sous la poitrine à nouveau dénudée de Chiridirelle en prenant toutefois garde à ne surtout pas l'effleurer. Bien que la drow n'ait aucune notion de pudeur, ce n'était pas le cas du garçon dont l'esprit s'échauffait.

L'enfant serra la bande sans pour autant comprimer la cage thoracique de l'elfe avant de regarder fièrement son œuvre. Un bandage parfait, Helga aurait été fier de lui !

-Terminé ! s'exclama t-il en s'étirant.

Chiridirelle entreprit alors de remettre son corset.

-J'ai faim, déclara t-elle, qu'as-tu apporté ?

Nathanaël souleva le battant du panier en osier qu'il avait utilisé pour transporter la nourriture jusque dans la grotte. Il en sortit tout un assortiment de fruits frais, une carafe de jus d'orange et du porridge d'avoine. Il avait même pris un peu de bacon pour diversifier au maximum le menu.

L'elfe noire engloutit la totalité en quelques minutes.

-Votre nourriture n'est pas mauvaise, commenta t-elle en esquissant ce qui devait être un sourire.

La manche-bandeau de Nathanaël lui mangeait la moitié du visage aussi ne distinguait-il pas ses yeux, son front et la moitié de son nez. Il avait cependant tout le loisir de contempler sa bouche pulpeuse, son menton fin, son cou gracile et sa gorge qui se terminait par un décolleté pigeonnant - accentué par le port du corset- qu'éclairait la lumière venant de l'extérieur de la grotte.

Oui, Chiridirelle Mir'Drust était une très belle créature. Et cela ne laissait pas Nathanaël indifférent, lui qui avait si peu côtoyé de jeune fille de son âge.

-Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? s'enquerra l'enfant.

-Tu es trop curieux, remarqua l'elfe -sans animosité cependant.

-C'est un de mes principaux défauts, expliqua t-il en se frottant le crâne.

-Ça et l'inconscience.

- _Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec elle,_ cracha Soul qui ne décolérait pas.

Nathanaël soupçonnait Soul d'être jalouse.

- _Et puis quoi encore !?_ s'insurgea l'objet de ses pensées. _Moi, jalouse de cette pimbêche ? Mais tu perds la tête mon pauvre ami !_

Oui, décidément, Soul semblait jalouse.

- _Mais je te dis que non !_

Totalement et irrémédiablement jalouse.

- _Mais écoute moi, espèce d'abruti !_ s'agaça sa conscience.

Jalouse.

- _Oh et puis merde ! Va chier !_

Et Soul se mura dans un silence boudeur.

Nathanaël pouffa. Taquiner Soul était un pur bonheur.

-Pourquoi ris-tu, Nathanaël Silverstone ? demanda la drow.

-J'ai repensé à une situation cocasse dans laquelle je me suis mise il y a quelques mois, mentit-il.

Le mensonge commençait à devenir un art subtil qu'il maîtrisait bien.

-Quelle situation ?

-Avant d'être adopté par mes parents actuels, je résidais à l'orphelinat non loin d'ici. J'ai rencontré mes parents en allant au village après avoir été puni de corvée de courses. Ils m'ont appris que j'étais un sorcier, eux et leurs deux amis proches. Rowena, ma tante si je peux dire, m'avait expliqué ce qu'était un Animagus et après avoir fait un énième rêve où j'étais sous ma forme Animagus qui est un aigle royal, je me suis mis en tête de vouloir apprendre à voler. Je suis donc allé dans la remise de l'orphelinat pour essayer de me faire voler. Ce fut un désastre, rit-il en se remémorant la scène. Au final, je ne sais trop comment je m'y suis pris mais j'ai invoqué un Élémentaire d'air et fait apparaît une mini-tornade qui m'a certes fait voler mais qui a aussi détruit la remise !

Chiridirelle gloussa.

-J'imagine. Donc si je comprends bien, vous sorciers, vous avez la capacité de vous transformer en un animal ?

-C'est ça, seulement, d'après Rowena, c'est une métamorphose très compliquée donc peu y parviennent. Apparemment, rêver de son Animagus est très prometteur, je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de mal pour ma transformation.

-C'est pratique, fit la drow songeuse. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de magie chez les drows.

-Quel genre avez-vous ? s'intéressa Nathanaël, ravi que prenait la tournure de la discussion.

-Les sorciers sont surtout là comme soutient aux combats. Ils sont en arrière et psalmodient des incantations pour par exemple augmenter la force et la vitesse des combattants drows. Les prêtresses quant à elles ont certaines capacités qui diffèrent selon la personne : tandis que l'une va avoir le don de double vue, l'autre aura le don de divination et une autre aura la capacité de communiquer avec les morts.

-Je vois, c'est très spécifique comme genre de magie.

-En effet.

-Et toi, tu devais appartenir à quelle catégorie ? tenta Nathanaël.

La drow avait l'air d'humeur à papoter, il voulait en profiter pour en apprendre le plus possible sur son peuple et sur elle.

-Ça c'est la grande question que se posait Matrone Varda ! s'exclama Chiridirelle.

Puis en se tournant vers Nathanaël :

-Matrone Varda était ma mère, la chef de maison. J'ai toujours été différente de mes sœurs. Tu as lu des choses à propos des drows, tu sais qu'ils sont cruels, viles, pervers. Nous sommes comme ça, en effet. Sauf moi. Je n'ai jamais compris le plaisir qu'avaient mes sœurs à punir mes frères. Ou encore l'excitation à l'idée de massacrer des nains de mines ou des êtres qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne. Matrone Varda n'aimait pas cette facette de moi. La prêtrise ne m'a jamais attirée, je suis pratiquement sûre de n'avoir aucun don spécial, mon rêve était de devenir Maîtresse d'Arme mais ce poste n'est pas assez glorifiant aux yeux des drows pour laisser une fille d'une Grande Maison y prendre place. Je pensais donc me diriger vers Général des Armées de La Troisième Maison, au moins j'aurai participé aux stratégies guerrières !

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les massacres, pourquoi Maîtresse d'Arme ?

-Je n'aime pas ça mais j'aime me battre et j'y suis très douée, expliqua t-elle sans beaucoup d'humilité. Mes cimeterres me suivent partout où je vais.

-Tu me montrerai ? essaya Nathanaël.

La drow pinça ses lèvres.

-D'accord…mais c'est juste parce que tu m'as aidé !

-Oui, oui ! Merci Chiridirelle.

Nathanaël fit rouler le prénom de la drow entre ses lèvres. C'était un beau prénom pour une belle personne.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda finalement le garçon.

-J'ai quinze ans, fit la drow. Je suis encore bien jeune. Matrone Varda avait six cent quarante six ans. Et Matrone Félonne -la Matrone de la Première Maison, la plus vieille de Zarbenzhu'M- en a plus de neuf cent. Mes sœurs en avaient quatre cent vingt et trois cent cinquante-sept. Mes frères étaient plus jeunes : deux cent sept, cent soixante-dix et le dernier à peine quatre-vingt.

-Je ne savais pas qu'un drow pouvait vivre si longtemps ! s'exclama Nathanaël.

Théophile Gobeplanche avait en effet écrit que les drows vivaient très longtemps sans pour autant donner un ordre de grandeur.

-Enfin quelque chose que tu ne sais pas sur mon peuple, le taquina Chiridirelle.

Elle soupira et reprît :

-Matrone Varda était anxieuse d'avoir autant de garçons, ce fut une véritable fête quand je suis née. Mais elle a déchanté parce que je ne correspondait pas à ses attentes. Je suis trop calme, trop _gentille_ , trop sensible.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, murmura Nathanaël du bout des lèvres.

-Ça l'est en cité drow. C'est pour ça que j'ai comblé mon manque de cruauté par la maîtrise de l'art du combat. Je devais entrer à l'Académie à mes vingt et un ans.

-L'Académie ?

Encore quelque chose dont Théophile n'avait pas parlé.

-L'Académie regroupe chaque discipline : Prêtrise, Généraux, Sorcellerie, Combattants. Nous y passons en fonction des discipline entre trente et quatre-vingt ans à apprendre à maîtriser l'art qui nous correspond. Je devais y passer pour ma part quarante ans de ma vie.

Nathanaël aimait étudier mais pas de là à y passer quarante ans de sa vie !

Un silence confortable se fit. Chacun pensant à ce que l'autre lui avait appris.

-Bon, je vais tenter d'enlever ce fichu bandeau ! décida soudainement Chiridirelle. Il faudra bien que je m'habitue à cette boule de feu un jour où l'autre.

Elle faisait référence par là au soleil.

-Il serait plus sage d'attendre et de commencer par t'habituer à la lune, intervînt Nathanaël qui craignait qu'elle ne se torde à nouveau de douleur.

-Ce n'est pas bête mais au moins ça sera fait, ce bandeau m'agace.

La drow était têtue.

-C'est tes yeux, conclut l'enfant en faisant la moue.

-En effet.

Et elle défit le nœud de son bandeau. Elle garda les yeux fermés et Nathanaël remarqua alors les deux petites touffes blanches qui lui servaient de sourcils. Peu à peu, elle souleva les paupières dévoilant non pas des yeux écarlates comme s'y était attendu Nathanaël mais des amandes d'un savant mélange de rouge et de violet.

-Tes yeux…commença t-il, ils sont violets !

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais toujours été différente.

Nathanaël ne pût qu'hocher la tête. La couleur de ses yeux était magnifique. Elle complétait à la perfection le tableau déjà parfait qu'était Chiridirelle.

-Tu es plutôt mignon pour un humain, remarqua l'elfe noire.

Nathanaël piqua un fard monumental.

-Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, continua t-elle.

Nathanaël mit un instant à comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui mais de la luminosité. Brusquement il se rappela qu'il devait retourner au château pour assister au petit déjeuner s'il ne voulait attirer aucun soupçon.

-Je te laisse, je dois retourner à La Citadelle ! dit-il à la drow en se levant.

-Bien.

-À toute à l'heure !

Nathanaël n'attendit pas sa réponse et Chiridirelle ne lui en donna de toute façon aucune. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise le sorcier reviendrait lui apporter potions, baume et nourriture.

Oo

Salazar esquiva de justesse son tabouret que Nathanaël avait projeté de toutes ses forces dans ses jambes.

-Sale morveux, ricana l'homme, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras !

-En attendant tu ne l'as pas vu venir celle-là, se vanta l'enfant tandis que Salazar se prenait la gerbe de boue qu'il avait fait léviter dans son dos sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Aaaaah, cria le sorcier complètement recouvert de la substance froide.

-C'est bon pour la peau, il paraît ! ricana Nathanaël.

Salazar grogna et s'essuya le visage en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si je t'attrape…menaça t-il.

-Beaucoup de paroles et peu d'actes, hein Sal ? se moqua l'enfant.

Salazar renifla.

-Tu devrais regarder tes pieds avant de parler !

Nathanaël obéit pour voir que les graviers de la grande place s'étaient regroupés autour de ses jambes et avaient été métamorphosés en un seul et même bloc de granit.

Immobilisé, l'enfant était en mauvaise posture. Son père avançait lentement vers lui, comme pour saluer des fans imaginaires, un sourire vainqueur collé aux lèvres.

Il n'avait aucune issue possible. À moins que…à moins qu'il ne teste sa dernière invention.

Le garçon se concentra et visualisa un immense orbe les englobant tous les deux. Il s'agissait d'un orbe en tous points identiques que l'orbe de lumière qu'il avait l'habitude de créer pour s'éclairer, à la différence qu'il devait bien mesurer trois mètres de diamètre et qu'il était noir. Une fois l'orbe visualisé, il appela sa magie et en une seconde, l'orbe les recouvrit.

L'effet de surprise désarçonna Salazar qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Cela permit à Nathanaël de détruire le bloc de granit et de réduire l'orbe de manière à ce qu'il n'englobe que son père.

L'enfant trépignait de joie, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin ! Il n'avait encore jamais réussi à piéger ainsi Salazar.

Un fourmillement lui démangea les jambes et il s'effondra sur le sol, victime d'un sortilège de Bloque-Jambe. L'orbe, qui puisait bien plus de magie que son cousin, fini par exploser en expulsant des « miettes » noires. Et au milieu de l'explosion se tenait Salazar, un sourire fier greffé sur son visage.

-C'était géant, Nat' ! s'extasia t-il. Ton orbe est un sacré atout. Je ne voyais rien mais je j'entendais rien non plus !

-Il n'est pas encore au point, ronchonna l'enfant.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ça, balaya le sorcier d'un signe de main.

-Dis, ça t'ennuierai de retirer ton sort, papa ? fit Nathanaël, toujours à même le sol.

Salazar sembla revenir sur terre :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

-Et ça se dit être un bon père, se moqua l'enfant.

-Allez, va voir Archie morveux ! rigola le sorcier en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

Nathanaël se saisit de sa brouette et couru sans attendre vers l'étal du cinquantenaire.

Oo

Nathanaël se glissa sans bruit hors du château avec son panier rempli de victuailles et s'enfonça dans la forêt, Merlin le suivant de près.

- _Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de t'occuper de cette dinde ?_ demanda Soul en parlant de Chiridirelle.

-Quand elle ira mieux…et ce n'est pas une dinde !

- _Mais tu as vu comment elle te parle !?_ s'offusqua sa conscience. _Elle se prend pour une petite reine capricieuse ! C'est insupportable !_

Nathanaël trébucha sur une racine et décida alors de faire apparaître son orbe pour s'éclairer.

-Il n'y a que toi qu'elle insupporte. Moi je la trouve passionnante !

- _Ce que tu trouves passionnant ce n'est pas elle mais sa poitrine, oui !_ râla Soul, de mauvaise fois.

Nathanaël secoua la tête en souriant.

Il entendit le vacarme que faisait la cascade bien avant de la voir et lorsque ce fut le cas, son cœur rata un battement. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Devant lui, se tenait le plus beau spectacle qu' il n'avait jamais vu : Chiridirelle debout, entièrement nue, la tête relevée et les yeux fermés, sous la cascade pour s'y laver.

Le corps de la drow était fin et athlétique : des fesses bombées, des cuisses fermes, un ventre plat et musclé et ses deux seins si jolis.

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette forêt, soudainement. Si chaud que Nathanaël fut obligé de s'éventer avec sa main.

- _Ça y est, on l'a perdu !_ s'exclama Soul en soupirant.

Bien que la vue lui plaisait beaucoup, Nathanaël se sentit obligé de signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

-Oh, tu es là, fit Chiridirelle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Installe-toi, je termine.

Nathanaël avait déjà remarqué que la question de la nudité n'avait pas l'air d'émouvoir l'elfe mais quand la drow lui fit complément face et qu'il vit la toison blanche entre ses cuisses, il hyper ventila en détournant le regard.

C'était beaucoup trop d'anatomie féminine en une seule journée.

-Ne sois pas gêné, nous sommes bien nés nus, non ? lui fit très justement remarqué la drow en souriant.

-Euh…les humains ne sont pas aussi « libérés » avec la nudité que les drows.

-Nous n'avons aucun problème avec ça, d'autant plus que regarder un beau corps est un plaisir et non une honte.

Elle se sécha avec la couverture que lui avait fabriquée Nathanaël et enfila son corset, son short-jupe et ses bottes qui lui remontaient le long des cuisses.

-Il n'est pas rare que les drows participent à des orgies, expliqua Chiridirelle. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je suis trop jeune et cela ne m'a de toutes façons jamais intéressée.

Nathanaël n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des orgies. Il posa la question à l'elfe qui se moqua gentiment de lui :

-Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ton éducation sur ces choses là, Nathanaël Silverstone. Demande donc à ton père.

Nathanaël hocha les épaules.

-La lumière de l'orbe ne te gêne pas, demanda t-il soudainement quand il réalisa que la drow n'était nullement incommodée par celle-ci.

-Non, j'ai eu toute la journée pour m'habituer à votre boule de feu.

-Ça s'appelle le soleil, lui apprit l'enfant.

-D'accord.

Nathanaël lui tendit le panier et Chiridirelle pu se restaurer à loisir. Quand elle eut fini, le garçon prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

-Tu peux m'apprendre à me battre ?

Chiridirelle le dévisagea un instant puis, d'humeur joueuse, elle accepta. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, dénicha deux bâtons de la taille de ses cimeterres et en tendit un à Nathanaël.

-En garde !

Et pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Chiridirelle s'appliqua à faire mordre la poussière à Nathanaël.

Oo

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Nathanaël mangeait avec appétit son bol de porridge quand il repensa à sa conversation avec Chiridirelle.

Il fixa un instant la tablée où chacun avait la tête dans son assiette, puis se lança à l'eau et en s'adressant à Salazar, demanda :

-Dis Papa, c'est quoi une orgie ?


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà, la compagnie !

Alors, j'ai pleiiiin de trucs à vous dire !

Tout d'abord, je vais désormais poster mes chapitres le matin parce que quand je le fais le soir, je n'en dors plus la nuit tellement je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires (oui, j'ai un grain). Du coup je vous raconte pas la gueule le matin. Depuis le début de la semaine je dors au max 4 heures par nuit. Mon miroir s'est brisé d'effroi ce matin.

D'ailleurs, pour l'anecdote, c'est comme ça qu'est né Sir Romuald. Y'a deux ans je crois, j'avais écris un texte parce que j'avais eu une sale gueule le matin et je m'étais imaginé que mon miroir me le faisais comprendre. Je vous le mets ci-dessous :

 _Les Tribulations d'une J (mon prénom) dans sa salle de bain._

 _« Oh-putain-t'as-une-sale-gueule ! T'auras jamais assez de maquillage pour arranger ça. Désolé, mais j'peux rien pour toi là. Approche-toi. Aïe…t'as vu tes cernes ? On dirait un panda qui a prit l'eau ! Tu veux un conseil ? Lésine pas sur l'anti cernes. Voilà, c'est presque plus violet. Attends, rajoute un peu de blush. Mais pas autant, t'es folle ? Tu ressemble à une poupée russe maintenant ! Olalala…je sais pas si c'est pas pire qu'avant. Pour tes cheveux par contre y'a rien à faire. Tonds-les. Arrête, mais arrête ! Je rigolais ! Tourne-toi que je regarde ton chignon. On dirait un nid d'hirondelle. Ah non, t'as plus le temps de le refaire ! Ça ira bien pour aujourd'hui. Recule, je veux voir l'ensemble. Ouais…la différence est pas flagrante. Façon je te l'avais dit, je peux rien faire pour toi à ce stade. Allez, va bosser. Mais bouge ton cul, tu vas être en retard ! C'est ça, bonne journée. Et va au sport ce soir ! »_

Et savant mélange de Sir Romuald et de Soul, je trouve.

Bref ! Sinon, l'autre truc : devant l'unanimité que fait ma petite Chiri d'amour, je vous mets le dessin que j'ai fait d'elle en photo de l'histoire. Dites-moi comment vous la trouvez ! Perso, je l'avais imaginée en Pocahontas badass.

Bon aprèsvérification, on voir pas grand chose sur le site mais ça vous laisse imaginer un peu. Merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas me piquer mes dessins.

Parce que oui, le vrai projet de cette histoire est de l'illustrée. Je me rets doucement à dessiner (dieu que le corps humain est compliqué !) et je croque un peu les persos quand j'ai l'inspiration. J'ai que Chiridirelle qui me plaît vraiment pour le moment. J'ai croqué notre Nathanaël national mais sa tête ma plaît moyen. Donc à revoir.

Voilà les endives !

Bisous sur la fesse droite (maintenant qu'on se connait mieux, pourquoi se priver ?)

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Nathanaël s'appliqua à écrire le plus lisiblement que possible dans la marge de _Créatures de Légendes_ au chapitre qui traitait des drows. Il avait décidé de compléter au maximum les informations apparemment incomplètes de Théophile Gobeplanche. C'était une réelle chance pour lui que d'avoir rencontré Chiridirelle deux mois plus tôt. Continuer le travail de titan du sorcier était une idée qui l'avait taraudée pendant des nuits entières et avoir l'occasion de commencer cette lourde tâche, offerte sur un plateau d'argent était inespéré.

Pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passé à apprendre à connaître la drow -et à l'apprécier-, ils n'avaient pas chaumé.

Il mordait de moins en moins la poussière et parvenait même à approcher à moins d'un pas de l'elfe sans s'en faire éjecter dans la seconde. Il avait partagé son temps entre les cours que lui donnaient toujours les sorciers le matin et de quinze heures à dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle il partait au village et les leçons de Chiridirelle -qui tenaient plus d'un cassage de figure en règles que de cours à proprement parlés- de treize à quinze heures. Il avait prétexté avoir besoin d'un temps de récupération auprès des sorciers qui lui avaient bien évidemment accordés. À cause de ses leçons avec la drow, Nathanaël avait été obligé de demander à Rowena comment faire pour obtenir un glamour parfait pour masquer les bleus et les coquards qui ne manquaient pas de fleurir sur son visage et sur la totalité de son corps. Il avait prétexté cette fois-ci vouloir faire une blague à Salazar et la sorcière avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se greffer à l'organisation de celle-ci.

Pendant deux mois, il avait fait beaucoup de demandes qui paraissaient étranges mais qu'il réussit habilement à camoufler comme de la curiosité toute innocente.

 _« Les drows, en plus d'être viles, cruels et pervers, semblent avoir un goût prononcé pour les plaisirs de la chair, s'adonnant souvent à de grandes orgies publiques. »_ griffonna t-il avec application.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'était une orgie grâce aux explications gênées que lui avaient transmises les sorciers, il ne se gênait pas pour informer le prochain lecteur de leurs penchants pour la luxure. Il avait d'ailleurs vu Chiridirelle sous un autre jour après ça.

Nathanaël ricana en se souvenant de la scène du petit-déjeuner.

Rowena, Godric et Salazar, qui buvaient à ce moment là, avaient recraché leurs jus dans un bel ensemble, les deux hommes s'aspergeant mutuellement et Rowena couvrant Helga de jus de raisin. Cette dernière, quant à elle, avait eu une réaction bien moins mesurée : en effet, elle s'était littéralement étouffée avec son porridge. Salazar avait dû l'aider à expulser les flocons d'avoine qui avaient finis leur course dans le décolleté de l'imposante poitrine de Rowena. Ce fut tout poisseux que s'étaient tournés simultanément les quatre sorciers vers lui qui ne comprenait pas leurs réactions.

-On peut savoir où tu as entendu ce terme, avait murmuré dangereusement Helga, essoufflée.

-Je l'ai lu dans un livre, avait-il menti avec aplomb.

-On a des livres comme ça ? avait alors questionné Godric d'un air intéressé.

Rowena avait ricané en désignant Helga du menton :

-Il l'a sûrement trouvé dans la bibliothèque de cette nymphomane !

Nathanaël avait alors demandé ce qu'était une nymphomane et Helga avait fusillé son amie du regard avant de s'exclamer :

-Ah non, un terme à chaque fois ! D'abord une orgie et demain la nymphomanie !

-Euh…d'accord, avait-il alors répondu, tout penaud.

Puis, elle s'était raclé la gorge, avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermée…et s'était dégonflée :

-Ton père va t'expliquer ça mieux que moi, mon chéri.

Nathanaël s'esclaffa en repensant à la tête que Salazar avait fait devant une telle trahison.

Mais il s'était retroussé les manches, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis et de sa traîtresse de femme, il avait expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants du terme en question.

Et Nathanaël avait rougit comme une tomate trop mûre.

L'enfant mâchouilla son stylo bille avant de refermer le grimoire d'un geste vif. Salazar avait bien tenté de lui apprendre le subtil art de la calligraphie à la plume mais devant les pâtés informes qui avaient constellés son parchemin, il lui avait finalement tendu ce même stylo en soupirant.

Il se saisit de la liste de cadeaux du solstice d'hiver qu'il avait décidé d'offrir à chaque sorcier, à Archibald et Marysa, à Mrs Collins mais aussi à Chiridirelle. En effet, les sorciers ne fêtaient pas la naissance du petit Jésus comme les moldus mais celle du Soleil Invaincu. La naissance du Soleil Invaincu était tout bêtement la date à partir de laquelle les jours rallongeaient. Il avait prévu d'offrir de très belles choses et avait dû travailler dur pour obtenir les fonds nécessaires. Il avait passé un contrat avec Archibald et Marysa qui avaient dû souvent s'absenter en raison de complications de santé qu'avait eu la douce femme suite à l'accident qu'elle avait eu bien des années auparavant : pendant leurs rendez-vous à l'hôpital de Londres, Nathanaël garderait la boutique et se ferait ainsi un peu d'argent de poche.

Il ne souhaitait pas demander de l'argent à ses parents car il préférait suer sang et eau pour offrir ses cadeaux, il avait l'impression que cela n'aurait pas délivré le même message autrement.

Maintenant qu'il avait regroupé la somme nécessaire, il devait trouver un moyen d'amener les sorciers à aller se promener sur Le Chemin de Traverse, l'allée magique de Londres qui regroupait la plupart des magasins sorciers, sans éveiller leurs soupçons.

-Vous allez être en retard, Nathanaël, le prévînt Sir Romuald à qui il avait demandé de lui rappeler son rendez-vous avec Chiridirelle -sans lui préciser pour autant la nature du rendez-vous, seulement l'heure car dans La Citadelle ce n'était pas les murs qui avaient des oreilles mais les miroirs.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama t-il en se levant d'un bond souple.

- _Chiri a dit qu'elle te jugerait aujourd'hui, non ?_ demanda Soul.

Soul avait complètement changé d'avis à propos de l'elfe noire. De la jalousie et l'envie, elle était passée à de l'admiration et du respect. Autant dire que Nathanaël ne comprenait vraiment rien au raisonnement de sa conscience. Toujours était-il qu'il lui était plus agréable de supporter les soupirs d'admiration que de dédain, aussi n'avait-il pas insisté sur le pourquoi du comment de ce soudain changement de comportement.

Ah les filles ! Incompréhensibles !

-Oui, elle veut qu'on se batte en duel pour déterminer quels sont mes progrès et les choses sur lesquelles je dois encore travailler.

- _J'ai hâte, elle va encore te mettre une raclée !_ ricana Soul dont le principe de solidarité féminine s'était exacerbé depuis qu'elle vouait un culte à Chiridirelle.

-Charmant. Je te rappelle que tu es dans mon corps…si je me prends une raclée, tu te prends une raclée.

- _M'en fous, je sens rien,_ moi _,_ souligna La Voix en rigolant de plus belle.

Nathanaël piaffa en se dirigeant vers la sortie de La Citadelle. À peine en fut-il sorti que Merlin se déplaça du perchoir où il était jusque sur l'épaule gauche de son ami. L'enfant le caressa affectueusement.

Il faisait horriblement froid en cette mi-décembre. Bien trop froid pour neiger à son grand déplaisir ! Il ajusta son écharpe de manière à ce qu'elle cache la totalité de sa gorge et, sans plus attendre, pénétra dans la forêt.

Tout à sa conversation avec Soul, il ne vit pas la touffe rousse de Godric le suivre d'un air suspicieux.

Oo

-Pumkin est désolée, pleura l'elfe de maison en agrippant le pantalon de Godric. Pumkin ne comprend pas, Maître Godric !

-Du calme, tempéra l'homme, explique-moi clairement le problème au lieu de t'agiter ainsi !

L'elfe essuya ses gros yeux humides avec son uniforme.

-Pumkin faisait les comptes du troisième trimestre quand elle a remarqué une anomalie : depuis le quinze octobre, les Maîtres ont dépensé beaucoup plus en matière de nourriture que les mois précédents. Mais Pumkin est formelle : nous ne recevons que la quantité habituelle. Pumkin est désolée de ne pas avoir vu le problème tout de suite.

Godric réfléchît à la situation. Il était possible que les villageois aient augmentés leurs prix mais cela l'étonnait qu'Archibald ne les ait pas prévenu.

-Bien, calme-toi Pumkin, je vais enquêter.

-Pumkin est réellement désolée. Pumkin est un mauvais elfe de maison. Elle va aller se repasser les doigts pour lui apprendre !

C'était là tout le problème qu'engendraient les elfes de maison : ils avaient la sainte habitude de faire beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop de zèle.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Pumkin, fit Godric d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Retourne en cuisine.

Crac ! Et l'elfe disparue, laissant Godric seul dans le couloir du château.

Le sorcier se décida à aller poser directement la question à Archibald, il en profiterait par la même occasion pour prendre des nouvelles de Marysa. Il sortit donc du château et s'enfonça dans le Bois aux Disparus non sans repenser à l'épisode de la manticore.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était sur la grande place vide, Salazar ne s'y installant que sur les coups de dix-sept heures.

Il remonta la rue et arrivant devant le magasin des Brisefer. Il ouvrit la porte et salua l'homme d'une poignée de main virile.

-Comment va ta femme, Archie ?

L'homme se renfrogna.

-Pas très bien, malheureusement. Elle a de grave complications.

-Tu devrais demander à Helga de jeter un coup d'œil, elle a été un très bon médecin, il fut un temps, proposa Godric.

Le visage du maraîcher s'illumina.

-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Nous passerons dès demain…enfin, se reprît-il, si c'est bon pour Helga !

-Je lui en parlerai dès que je rentre et je te passe un coup de fil pour te confirmer ça !

-C'est fantastique, répéta l'homme en souriant.

Godric posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et demanda :

-Dis-moi, je faisais les comptes du troisième trimestre quand je me suis aperçu que nous payions plus cher en nourriture depuis la mi-octobre alors que nous consommons toujours la même quantité de nourriture, vous avez augmentés vos prix au village ?

Archibald secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais Nathanaël me demande à chaque fois de rajouter assez d'aliments pour une personne de plus à cause de sa nouvelle passion pour la cuisine.

-Sa passion pour la cuisine ? s'exclama Godric qui ne comprenait rien et pour cause, il n'avait jamais vu le garçon dans les cuisines pour faire autre jour que de supplier Pumkin de lui faire des douceurs.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit : qu'il prenait plus au cas où il rate son plat.

Godric pinça les lèvres sous son épaisse barbe. Le gamin mentait comme un arracheur de dents ! Il n'en parla toutefois pas à Archibald et fit mine d'avoir un éclair de génie.

-Mais oui, suis-je bête ? Je n'y pensais plus ! Oublie donc que je suis venu, veux-tu ? Raaah, je me fais vieux, moi !

Il en rajouta des couches mais cela passa comme une lettre à la poste.

Il prit alors congé du maraîcher non sans plus reconfirmer son appel prochain.

Sur le chemin du retour il pensa au mensonge de Nathanaël. Il ne voyait pas ce que le garçon pouvait bien faire avec de la nourriture en plus si ce n'était pas pour la cuisiner ou la manger. Godric avait rapidement écarté l'hypothèse qui disait que Nathanaël avait simplement encore faim après avoir mangé sa part car il aurait fini par prendre une taille ou deux, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

Alors qu'il sortait du Bois, il vit Nathanaël sortir de La Citadelle, Merlin perché sur son épaule. Godric n'y aurait pas prêté plus attention si l'enfant n'avait pas regardé suspicieusement à sa droite et à sa gauche avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui faisait face au Bois aux Disparus. Cela aiguisa sa curiosité : il était persuadé que Nathanaël allait soit faire une bêtise soit s'attirer des ennuis. Silencieusement, il le suivit de loin.

Il le perdit malheureusement de vue au bout d'un moment mais fut rapidement attiré par des coups métalliques retentissants à intervalles réguliers. Les bruits l'amenèrent jusqu'à une cascade puis jusqu'à un clairière où il découvrît avec stupeur Nathanaël, allongé sur le dos, tenue en joue par la lame pointue d'un cimeterre lui-même tenu par une jeune drow.

Godric ne réfléchît pas et lança immédiatement un sort de stupéfixion sur l'agresseur de son presque-neveu. Il accouru ensuite jusqu'à ses côtés.

-Nathanaël, tu vas bien ?

L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et, sans lui répondre, l'écarta de sa vue pour se jeter vers la drow pour lever le sortilège.

Celle-ci fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se mit en position de défense, défiant Godric de s'approcher à nouveau.

-Chiridirelle, du calme ! s'exclama Nathanaël en s'interposant entre les deux.

-Il m'a jeté un de vos sorts ! s'indigna la drow en grinçant des dents. Je vais lui apprendre à se mesurer à une drow !

Godric, qui était complètement perdu, réagit au quart de tour. Il n'était pas du tout du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir après tout !

-Non mais dis donc ma petite, tu arrives mille en trop tard pour essayer de te mesurer à moi !

La drow ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

-Ma petite !? Nathanaël, fit-elle en le regardant, laisse-moi lui couper la langue. Il me manque totalement de respect ! Et d'abord qui est-ce ?

Le garçon qui assistait jusqu'alors à la scène d'un air à moitié indécis à moitié impuissant en pinçant les lèvres gonfla ses joues et expulsa l'air qu'il y avait emmagasiné en hurlant :

-STOOOOOP !

L'enfant ferma les yeux, ôta ses lunettes, se frotta l'arête du nez, remis ses lunettes et ensuite seulement il daigna apporter une réponse aux questions muettes que se posaient les deux énergumènes qui se fusillaient du regard.

-Godric, Chiridirelle, fit-il en les présentant tour à tour. Chiridirelle, Godric. Godric est mon oncle, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

Chiridirelle hocha la tête.

-Godric, continua t-il en s'adressant au sorcier, voici Chiridirelle, une _amie_ très chère.

Nathanaël fit en sorte de bien insister sur le mot « amie » pour que Godric rappelle sa magie en lui.

Ce que le sorcier fit.

-Nathanaël, on va devoir parler, fit-il en désignant La Citadelle du menton puis, en désignant Chiridirelle, il ajouta : Elle vient.

Il n'y avait pas place à la discussion dans le ton qu'avait pris Godric aussi, l'enfant et la drow le suivirent jusqu'au château en se lançant des coups d'yeux complices.

Oo

-Et donc, résuma Salazar, tu as recueillis un « chiot blessé » et as décidé de le soigner tout seul parce que tu pensais que ce chiot avait la rage, j'ai bien compris ?

En substance, c'était à peu de chose près ce qu'il s'était passé.

-À peu de chose près, oui, confirma Nathanaël.

Chiridirelle, pas très à l'aise dans le canapé d'ours élastique, grogna.

-Je ne suis pas un chiot blessé ! Plutôt une panthère noire meurtrie…

Godric eut un gloussement irrépressible.

-Et l'ours mal léché peut aller se faire v…

-Chiri ! la coupa Nathanaël qui sentait qu'ils s'engageaient en terrain hostile.

-Hum, pardon, j'ai tendance à l'emporter quand les gens sont _irrespectueux_ , déclara t-elle en regardant fixement Godric qui fronçait encore les sourcils de l'insulte qu'avait failli prononcer la drow.

-Dis la drow qui s'apprêtait à découper mon neveu en rondelles ! ne pût s'empêcher de s'insurger le sorcier roux rien que pour avoir le plaisir de faire passer Salazar et Helga de son côté et remporter cette première manche qu'il semblait se battre avec elle.

Devant les auras dangereuses qui s'élevèrent à ces mots, Nathanaël décida de s'interposer avant qu'un meurtre ne fut commis.

-Chiridirelle m'apprend gracieusement à me battre, expliqua t-il plus particulièrement à ses parents. Vous savez, je l'ai supplié pour pouvoir réagir si je me retrouve encore dans une situation semblable à celle de la manticore.

Et hop, ses parents étaient revenus de leur côté ! Nathanaël avait assez pratiqué pour savoir dégainer les arguments qui feraient mouche auprès des palpitants de ses parents.

Godric n'avait pas l'air ravi de ce retournement de situation. Rowena, quant à elle, ne cessait pas de passer de son ami à la drow puis de la drow à son ami. C'était bien simple, elle avait l'impression de retrouver la relation qu'entretenaient Salazar et Nathanaël des mois plus tôt.

-Qui vous dit que Nat' n'a pas été ensorcelé ? joua comme toute dernière carte le pauvre sorcier roux.

-C'est vous les sorciers, pas moi ! répliqua la voix claquante de Chiridirelle qui était très agacée par ce sorcier horripilant.

Et Godric ne sur plus quoi répliquer.

Il chercha du soutient auprès des ses amis qui lui firent signe de la tête qu'il ferait mieux de lâcher l'affaire avant de se ridiculiser. Le sorcier grommela dans sa barbe et partit bouder dans son coin.

- _Allez tente-le_ , pressa Soul.

Nathanaël se racla la gorge, se concentra un instant, appliqua un air résolument mignon sur son visage et fixa sa mère avec détermination.

-Maman, maintenant que vous savez pour Chiri, est-il possible qu'on l'héberge ? Je veux dire, il fait siiii froid dehors !

Chiridirelle tourna un visage étonné vers son ami.

Helga ne pouvait résister au visage emplit d'innocence de son fils chéri et elle interrogea du regard son mari et Rowena qui acquiescèrent immédiatement à sa question muette puis, elle regarda Godric.

-Hors de question.

Helga et Nathanaël humidifièrent leurs yeux. La volonté de Godric chancela.

-Non, je vous dis !

Salazar fixa son ami avec un air réprobateur.

-Non !

Rowena fit la moue.

-Oh, et puis merde ! Faîtes ce que vous voulez ! Mais je te préviens, avertit-il la drow, je te surveille !

-Je m'en doute.

Oo

Couchés sur le lit de Chiridirelle dans sa nouvelle chambre qui faisait face à la sienne, Nathanaël et la drow discutaient virement des changements qui s'étaient opérés.

-Je te remercie Nat', il est vrai que j'avais très froid dans la grotte.

-C'est normal, Chiri ! Entre amis, on s'aide non ?

Chiridirelle eut l'air touché de cette déclaration.

-Tu es mon premier ami, Nathanaël Silverstone, murmura t-elle avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front. Je t'en remercie.

L'enfant pouvait à nouveau être confondu avec une bouilloire.

-Euh…de rien, balbutia t-il.

Godric qui espionnait sans honte la scène à travers son miroir hurla au détournement de mineur et même le fait que Chiridirelle n'ait que quinze ans et par conséquent était elle aussi mineure ne sembla le faire redescendre de sa fureur.

Son neveu était complètement ensorcelé par cette créature au physique enjôleur !

Mais heureusement, il veillait.

Et alors qu'il s'endormait, il se promit de sauver son cher Nathanaël des griffes de la si terrible panthère noire.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour mes endives !

Tout d'abord, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise, beaucoup ont dit qu'elle était originale et c'était le but ! Ne pas faire comme les autres, apporter un petit souffle de de nouveauté sur le site car je désespérai de toujours retrouver les mêmes histoires (bien que certaines soient réellement bien écrites !)

Ensuite, j'ai fait une petite erreur concernant le rêve de Nathanaël : il ne s'agit pas d'une forêt de pins bleus mais de pins sylvestres. Même si les aiguilles du pin sylvestre ont un petit côté vert-bleu elles ont aussi un côté vert-brun. Du coup ça colle pas et si je ne change pas, ça n'ira pas avec mon histoire. C'est peu être un détail, mais les détails font l'histoire ou en tout cas cette histoire.

J'ai donc changé le chapitre trois et je crois n'avoir loupé aucune mention de pins bleus mais si c'est le cas, soyez gentils de me le dire !

Ensuite, en me relisant, je me suis aperçue de pas mal d'erreurs de frappe et de français, je vais donc commencer à corriger les chapitres au fur et à mesure.

Bon, bonne lecture !

Bisous sur les deux fesses !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Godric se glissa furtivement dans la chambre de Chiridirelle dans l'optique d'y fouiller ses maigres possessions et ainsi y trouver une preuve tangible que Nathanaël avait été ensorcelé par la drow.

Mais nulle potion amortentia n'y fut trouvée. Pas de grimoire décoré de cœurs et autres niaiseries. Ni de décoctions suspectes. Juste une sacoche en cuir souple qui contenait en tout et pour tout un corset de rechange, un short et un pendentif. Curieux, le sorcier se saisit du pendentif et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, un dessin hyperréaliste d'un drow au regard écarlate et glacial. Rien d'intéressant, en somme.

Un gémissement qui lui parvînt de derrière les tentures du lit lui rappela qu'il serait gênant que la drow ne le trouve en pleine enquête.

Il allait partir en catimini quand son regard accrocha les chaussons de son neveu à la forme si singulière de tête de lapin qui reposaient au pied du lit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, oubliant qu'il n'était pas dans son droit, écarta les tentures d'un geste brusque. Il y découvrît un enchevêtrement de membres bronzés et noirs. Nathanaël était roulé en boule face à Chiridirelle, sa tête reposant presque sur le ventre plat de la drow. L'elfe, quant à elle, avait passé un bras protecteur autour de cette même tête.

Le sang de Godric ne fit qu'un tour et il invoqua un Élémentaire d'eau depuis la salle de bain, fit grossir une bulle énorme et la fit léviter jusqu'au dessus de ce spectacle répugnant.

Avec un rire machiavélique qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il lâcha la bulle sur les deux amis qui se réveillèrent d'un bond.

Il était un adage que le sorcier n'avait pas pris en compte avant d'oublier tout son bon sens et par la même occasion de retrouver ses quinze ans : _on ne réveille pas un drow qui dort._ L'adage lui revînt subitement à l'esprit tandis que l'elfe sautait sur son dos, tous cimeterres dehors, pour l'immobiliser de ses jambes et faire passer habilement les lames de ses armes sous son cou.

-Je vais te tuer, le sorcier ! gronda Chiridirelle qui n'appréciait visiblement pas les réveils humides.

Nathanaël, qui fusillait son oncle du regard, hésita un instant à laisser faire son amie et simplement prétendre n'avoir jamais rien vu de la scène. Puis, il se rappela que malgré tout il aimait Godric.

-Chiri, laisse-le, fit-il en soupirant.

-Non, il mérite une bonne leçon !

-Chiri, s'il te plaît…Godric ne recommencera pas, hein Godric ? pressa t-il le sorcier qui déglutissait toujours un peu plus à mesure que la drow approchait ses cimeterres de sa jugulaire.

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris, tu n'aimes pas les blagues, fit-il pour ne pas totalement perdre la face. C'était juste une façon pour moi de te souhaiter la bienvenue.

La drow sauta de sur son dos pour pirouetter en direction de Nathanaël et atterrir souplement à ses côtés. Elle baissa ses cimeterres sans lâcher Godric du regard.

-Ne mens pas, tu te méfies de moi, cracha t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me souhaiterais _gentiment_ la bienvenue.

-Peut-être parce que ton charme m'a complètement fait griller la cervelle à _moi aussi_! lança t-il en regardant plus Nathanaël que la drow.

Nathanaël soupira. Ils étaient fatigants. Il se rendait maintenant bien compte de ce qu'avaient dû supporter Helga, Rowena et Godric quand il se battait lui-même avec son père, bien des mois auparavant.

-Ah, tu admets que j'ai du charme ! sauta Chiridirelle sur l'occasion.

-C'était ironique, bécasse !

Et les cimeterres se relevèrent.

-Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire ! scanda l'elfe, la pointe de son cimeterre planté sous le menton de Godric qui avait lui-même une boule de feu brûlant dans le creux de sa main, prête à l'emploi.

Nathanaël souffla.

-Bon, je vais manger. Vous n'aurez qu'à descendre quand vous aurez cessé vos enfantillages, déclara t-il d'un ton las.

C'était bien simple, il avait l'impression d'être le plus mature dans la pièce et pourtant c'était lui le plus jeune !

Aussitôt, chacun voulant démontrer à l'autre qu'il était plus sage que lui, Chiridirelle et Godric cessèrent toutes manifestations d'hostilité et lui sourirent en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Nathanaël les regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Tu te plais dans ta chambre Chiridirelle ? demanda Helga quand ils furent tous attablés.

-Oh oui, beaucoup, bien que Nathanaël soit doué pour métamorphoser une écorce d'arbre en lit, un vrai lit n'est pas comparable !

-Surtout quand on sait ce qu'elle fait avec Nathanaël dans ce même lit…marmonna Godric en se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Un tintement métallique fut perçu et Godric s'étouffa subitement avec son jus. Nathanaël se recula un peu pour regarder sous la table d'où il avait entendu venir le bruit pour y voir un des cimeterres de l'elfe noire planté dans l'aine de son oncle.

-Tu disais ? demanda innocemment Chiridirelle à Godric, un air de défi peint sur le visage.

-Rien, rien, ronchonna le sorcier roux qui cumulait les défaites et les plaies sanguinolentes dans son égo meurtri.

Il devait le reconnaître, la drow était redoutable. Bien trop maligne pour que ce ne soit pas suspect ! Tout à sa parano, il n'entendit pas la sonnette retentir.

-Ah, ce doit être Archibald et Marysa ! s'exclama Helga en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Rowena avait été prévenue la veille de leur venue et avait fait le nécessaire concernant les sorts brouilleurs. Elle rassura Chiridirelle qui commençait déjà à se lever pour aller se cacher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai brouillé la magie, ils te verront comme une personne tout à fait ordinaire.

-Oh, c'est possible, ce genre de magie ? s'enquerra t-elle, toujours à l'affût d'informations passionnantes concernant la magie que pratiquait les sorciers.

-Oui, évidemment. Mais c'est assez fatiguant, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Il faut particulièrement bien maîtriser les Sortilèges. Et savoir gérer son flux de puissance magique. C'est un travail de chaque instant. Il faut que je reste concentrée pour distribuer autant de brouilleurs sur chaque objets ou chaque être magiquement visibles sans en donner plus à l'un et moins à l'autre, tu comprends ? expliqua Rowena à la drow qui buvait littéralement ses paroles. Si, par exemple, je brouillais un peu plus ton aspect aux yeux d'Archibald qui te regarde mais que par conséquent je brouille un peu moins Pumkin que Marysa regarde, elle va sûrement voir une oreille d'elfe de maison subitement apparaître et disparaître. Heureusement, elle prendra ça certainement pour une hallucination mais c'est un risque que nous ne pouvons prendre.

-Mais attends…réfléchît Chiridirelle. Ça veut dire que tu as mis un brouilleur sur _tout_ le château !?

-J'en suis capable, oui, mais pourquoi se fatiguer pour rien alors que je sais pertinemment que Archie et Marysa n'iront pas dans les étages ? J'ai mis une barrière entre les étages et le rez-de-chaussée pour qu'aucun meuble n'y débarque pour se dégourdir les pieds durant leur visite, en revanche. Concrètement, je maintiens un brouilleur sur l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée, sur toi et sur nos elfes de maison.

-Mais...mais, c'est énooooooorme ! Ça doit te puiser une quantité phénoménale de magie !

Nathanaël sourit, il avait eu exactement la même réaction quand Rowena lui avait expliqué.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai mille trente-sept ans, balaya t-elle de la main, j'ai l'expérience et la puissance.

Chiridirelle écarquilla ses beaux yeux violets.

-Un humain peut vivre aussi longtemps ?

-Apparemment, rit Rowena. Nous quatre sommes une exception. Nous et Lailoken.

Nathanaël dressa deux oreilles plus attentives au prénom de Lailoken. Il avait souvent entendu parlé de cette personne mais personne n'avait pris le temps de lui expliquer qui il était.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda justement Chiridirelle.

-C'est notre mentor, répondit Rowena. Il nous a tout appris. Depuis nos onze ans.

-Et quel âge a t-il ?

Rowena réfléchît un instant puis répondit :

-Il a mille quatre cent vingt-neuf ans si je ne me plante pas !

Nathanaël s'étouffa et Chiridirelle ouvrit une bouche béante qui laissa apercevoir une langue violine.

-Sérieusement !? s'exclamèrent t-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Oui, il me semble qu'il est l'homme le plus âgé du monde. Il nous a pris en temps qu'apprentis en 958. Il avait trois cent quatre-vingt-quinze ans si je ne m'abuse. Oui, oui, c'est ça ! On a ouvert Poudlard en 992, on avait quarante-cinq ans. Oui, il a mille quatre cent vingt-neuf ans.

Nathanaël siffla d'un air impressionné.

-Et ben ! Il n'est plus tout jeune !

-Son âge ne l'empêchera pas de te foutre une bonne raclée quand il viendra ! rit Rowena.

-Il viendra quand ? s'enquerra l'enfant qui s'impatientait déjà.

-Aucune idée, quand tu auras bu l'eau de la fontaine, je suppose. Car quand ce sera le cas, tu seras prêt pour l'apprentissage des Élémentaires. Et c'est lui qui s'en chargera.

-Cooooool !

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, autant te prévenir, tu vas en chier !

-Rowena ! intervînt Salazar qui dormait jusqu'alors dans son bol de porridge. Langage devant des enfants !

-Tu vas en déféquer, se reprît-elle.

-Rowena !

-Tu vas…Laz, ça ne véhicule pas le même message si je reste polie !

-M'en fous.

Et les deux amis s'engagèrent dans une joute matinale.

La porte s'ouvrit et Archibald et Marysa apparurent.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! salua l'homme à la moustache avec une voix forte.

-Bonjour, fit sa femme d'une voix que Nathanaël trouva faible.

Nathanaël se leva et fit la bise à l'un comme à l'autre.

-Tu vas mieux Marysa ? s'inquiéta t-il.

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus mon grand, Helga va m'ausculter pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

-Alors tu iras mieux, déclara t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Maman est la meilleure.

-Je suis bien d'accord ! s'écria Salazar en se détournant un instant de son duel verbal. Ma femme est la meilleure !

Archibald remarqua alors Chiridirelle.

-Qui est-ce ?

Nathanaël réagit immédiatement.

-C'est une amie à moi, elle a perdu sa famille récemment et nous l'hébergeons depuis.

-Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! s'exclama Marysa qui ne supportait pas les histoires tragiques. Tu verras, Sal, Helga, Rowena et Godric sont fantastiques ! Tu te sentiras très bientôt comme chez toi !

Chiridirelle hocha simplement la tête, et esquissa un petit sourire touché.

-Venez, fit Helga à l'intention du couple en leur montrant la porte opposée, allons à l'infirmerie.

Et tout le petit monde reprît ses activités là où ils les avaient laissées avant leur arrivée : Salazar et Rowena se chamaillèrent, Chiridirelle et Nathanaël reprirent leur conversation exciter sur Lailoken et Godric…et bien Godric continua de bouder.

Oo

-Bien, Nathanaël je vais te parler du fonctionnement d'une baguette magique. Je sais bien que tu n'en as pas besoin mais il te faut le savoir quand même, commença Godric en grinçant des dents.

Le sorcier ne digérait pas devoir enseigner à l'elfe noire en plus de Nathanaël. Celle-ci avait habilement manipulé Rowena qui prônait l'éducation et la connaissance pour qu'elle m'oblige à l'accepter dans ses cours.

Soit ! Il s'appliquerait à l'ignorer.

Il fit venir à lui une vieille baguette inutilisée depuis bien des années et, d'un Élémentaire d'air, invoqua une lame de vent qu'il utilisa pour la couper en deux, dans le sens de la longueur.

Il approcha les deux morceaux de baguettes de Nathanaël, en prenant bien garde de se positionner de telle manière pour que Chiridirelle ne voit rien.

-Écarte-toi ! ordonna l'elfe à l'homme.

Godric obéit, en portant sa main à sa bouche.

-Oh, milles excuses, je ne t'avais pas vue ! J'ai tendance à ne pas remarquer les gens _insignifiants_ …

Avant même que Chiridirelle ne réponde, Nathanaël coupa court en questionnant le sorcier.

-Donc ? Que dois-je savoir sur les baguettes ?

-Ahem, donc…une baguette est composée de deux éléments : le corps qui est en bois et le cœur. Ce n'est en aucun cas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette mais la baguette qui convient au sorcier. Les bois et les cœurs diffèrent selon le propriétaire. Par exemple untel aura du bois de santal avec un cœur de ventricule de vouivre et untel autre aura du bois de sapin bleu avec un cœur de foi de changelin. Tu comprends le principe ?

-Oui, Chiri, c'est clair pour toi aussi ?

-Très clair mais c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda t-elle en désignant une sorte de petite boule composée de quatre autres boules de différentes couleurs à l'extrémité de la baguette.

Godric fit le sourd. Nathanaël répéta la question et le sorcier daigna enfin répondre.

-Ça, c'est un stockeur d'Élémentaire…. Cela sert à stocker et à sceller une quantité infiniment petite d'éléments sans pour autant savoir maîtriser les Élémentaires. C'est Auguste Laverdure, un français, qui a inventé cet objet pour permettre au sorcier lambda d'utiliser les sorts basiques qui utilisent les Élémentaires. Comme _aguamenti_ par exemple.

Brusquement Nathanaël se souvînt d'un détail du combat avec la manticore dont il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, trop occupé à tenir éloignées les trop nombreuses dents de l'animal.

-Mais, Salazar a invoqué un Élémentaire de feu lors de l'épisode de la manticore ! Et il n'avait aucune baguette, c'est sorti de sa main !

En une seconde Godric fut sur lui et couvrit les deux miroirs que possédaient la pièce. Il s'engloba avec ses deux élèves dans une bulle d'insonorisation.

-Tu l'as dis à Helga ? lui demandant t-il, affolé.

-Euh, non…

-Oh putain, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama t-il alors en s'asseyant à même le sol. Ne lui dis jamais ok ? Toi non plus ! ordonna t-il à Chiridirelle. Sinon je t'obliviate.

Chiridirelle grogna mais Nathanaël ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh, c'est un truc de grands.

-Pourquoi ? insista l'enfant.

-Euh, c'est compliqué.

-Je devrais peut-être aller voir Helga, alors, le menaça t-il en mimant son départ de la pièce.

-Ok, ok, ok ! T'es bien le fils de ton père, toi… Bon, Salazar et moi-même avons fait une expérience interdite. Nous avions promis à Helga de ne jamais tenter ceci et nous l'avons bien évidemment pas écoutée. Sal est un Maître d'eau, moi de feu, Rowie d'air et Helga de terre. Au début nous n'avions que des petites fioles avec nos éléments gardés sous scellés dedans, comme tous les Maîtres Élémentaires mais avec l'apparition du stockeur, Sal a eu une idée : prendre un stockeur et se l'implanter dans la main. C'était formidable comme idée, nous aurions pu avoir toujours avec nous les quatre éléments. Avec notre élément de totale maîtrise en plus grande quantité, bien sûr. Seulement, si dans la baguette magique les éléments sont stabilisés grâce au bois, qui est un Élément de terre et donc de stabilité, ce ne fut pas le cas dans la chair. Nous avons de l'eau en nous, l'eau peut être calme comme tumultueuse, les éléments sont à chaque instant déchaînés puis doux, puis déchaînés… bref, ils ne sont jamais complètement stabilisés. C'est très dangereux pour le porteur comme pour les autres. Salazar a mis cinq ans à contrôler les éléments du stockeur. Moi j'en ai mis six.

-Ah, ne pût que dire Nathanaël. Ok, j'en parle pas. Maman va tuer Papa si je le fais.

-Et elle me tuera moi aussi.

-Elle tuera tout le monde, ouais, j'ai compris.

Chiridirelle, jusque là silencieuse, posa une question :

-Elle fait si peur que ça, Helga ?

Devant les regards terrifiés que lui montrèrent son ami et son oncle, elle laissa tomber le fait d'obtenir une réponse négative.

-C'est un monstre…murmura Godric en frissonnant.

-Elle est…euh…impressionnante quand elle s'énerve, confirma le garçon.

-Ah.

-Ne l'énerve jamais, la prévînt Nathanaël. Jamais.

-Euh…ok.

Oo

Il était dans les environs de vingt et une heures, tout le monde était regroupé dans le salon pour profiter du feu sauf Chiridirelle qui était partie se doucher.

Nathanaël repensait aux révélations de Godric au sujet de son père. Le stockeur d'Elémentaires était bien pratique mais s'il en voulait un -en secret de sa mère, évidemment- il devrait passer du temps avant de maîtriser les éléments qui seraient dedans. Qu'importe, il ferait tout pour y arriver !

Dans l'après-midi, il avait eu une idée pour aller à Londres sans passer par ses parents : pourquoi ne pas mettre dans le secret Mrs Collins qui, de toutes façons, connaissait l'existence des sorciers ? Il avait alors rapidement été jusqu'à l'orphelinat lui proposer de faire une virée ensembles au Chemin de Traverse. La vieille femme avait été enchantée de la proposition d'une part pour découvrir le monde dans lequel vivait son petit protégé et d'autre part parce qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir partager un moment avec l'enfant qui lui manquait beaucoup.

L'enfant avait alors prétendu devoir accompagner la vieille femme faire quelques courses à ses parents qui s'étaient empressés d'accepter.

Qu'il avait hâte de découvrir la mythique allée sorcière !

Alors qu'il rêvassait, les yeux plongés dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée, la voix douce de Chiridirelle retentit.

-Nat', tu peux m'aider à lasser mon corset ?

Ce fut un concert d'étouffements quand les sorciers s'aperçurent que la drow se baladait seins nus en tendant son second corset à l'enfant qui se levait déjà pour l'aider.

-Et là, vous allez encore me dire que je suis parano !? s'exclama Godric en montrant la scène du doigt.


	17. Chapter 17

Boooooonjouuuuuur !

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, je vous envoie des bonnes ondes !

Alors, voici le chapitre 17 où Nathanaël va rencontrer certaines personnes de l'extérieur.

Quelques explications aux vues de certaines questions qui ont été posées : oui, l'histoire finira par rattraper les faits des bouquins mais patience, Nat' a encore beaucoup à apprendre !

Ensuite, c'est mon choix d'auteur de ne pas faire de points de vue des personnages de l'extérieur, vous saurez tout en même temps que Nathanaël. Sauf exceptions, par exemple avec Severus (et encore vous ne l'avez su que parce qu'il est venu sur les lieux de résidence de notre apprenti gaffeur !)

À **jfkvoldi** , tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais c'est ta remarque qui m'a permis d'étoffer mon chapitre. Je savais qu'il rencontrerait certaines personnes de Poudlard mais je ne savais juste pas encore qui. Je te remercie d'avoir fait bosser mon imagination ;)

Des poutous sur chacune de vos fesses !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

-Nathanaël, tu feras bien attention à Londres ! lui répéta Helga pour la énième fois, lui faisant lever les yeux aux ciel.

-Oui, M'man !

-Bien, finis ton petit déjeuner !

-Et ne fais pas tourner en bourrique Mrs Collins ! le prévînt cette fois-ci son père.

-C'est plutôt le contraire qui va se passer, si tu veux mon avis…marmonna l'enfant en plongeant son nez dans son bol de flocons d'avoine.

-Tu disais quoi ? demanda Salazar qui n'avait pas compris.

-Non, rien.

Tout à son verre de jus de fruits, il ne vit pas Helga qui était dans son dos, pointer son doigt en un geste non équivoque dans sa direction à l'attention de Rowena.

-Ah oui, réagit la sorcière. Moustique, je vais te poser quelques sortilèges de protection à la demande de Papa et Maman poule.

-Mais, je ne risque rien ! protesta l'enfant qui s'agaçait de voir que l'épisode de la manticore avait rendu complètement ses parents surprotecteurs.

-On ne sait jamais ! répliquèrent alors instantanément Helga et Salazar qui décidèrent de ne pas relever le surnom dont les avait affublés Rowena.

Sans quitter son verre de jus, il laissa donc la sorcière tournicoter autour de lui et y faire voltiger des runes dorées qui furent absorbées par son essence.

Chiridirelle regardait le spectacle avec des yeux brillants. Elle adorait la magie sorcière ! D'ailleurs elle avait failli en faire les frais le soir d'avant : Helga n'avait pas tellement apprécié qu'elle se balade les seins à l'air devant son fils et son mari. Et elle avait presque pu découvrir ce que Godric et Nathanaël voulaient dire par « _n'énerve jamais Helga, jamais_ ». Heureusement, ce dernier était intervenu à temps pour expliquer les mœurs et coutumes drow à sa mère et au reste de l'assemblée. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire Rowena qui avait instantanément pris l'elfe sous son aile.

La sorcière avait d'ailleurs décidé de lui enseigner les secrets de l'astronomie à défaut de pouvoir lui enseigner les sortilèges. Elles passeraient donc la journée dans le boudoir de Rowena à observer les constellations grâce à son plafond.

-Voilà, c'est fini ! s'écria la sorcière à la poitrine opulente.

-Merci Rowena, fit Helga puis elle s'adressa à Nathanaël. Mon chéri, tu vas être en retard, déguerpis !

Et le garçon s'en fut en courant.

Rowena et Chiridirelle partirent s'isoler dans le boudoir de la sorcière et Godric, qui avait beaucoup de colère en lui depuis l'arrivée de la drow, parti s'isoler dans sa salle d'entraînement pour casser la gueule à quelques armures.

-Tu as vu ce qu'elle lui a mis comme sorts ? demanda alors Helga à son mari.

-Oui, une illusion comme ça seule Mrs Collins le verra comme il est réellement et un sort de confusion, si jamais il _le_ rencontre, il ne pourra pas faire le lien.

-Mais…Mrs Collins pourra toujours le faire, ce lien ! s'exclama alors Helga.

-Oh merde ! réalisa Salazar. On est cons !

-Parle pour toi, hein ! le taquina sa femme.

-Bon, transplanons là bas ! continua l'homme en se levant.

Un craquement plus tard, ils atterrirent devant les portes de l'orphelinat d'où sortaient justement Mrs Collins et leur fils.

-Ben, Papa, Maman ? s'étonna l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-On a juste oublié de te donner un peu d'argent de poche pour que tu t'achètes des choses qui te fassent plaisir, mentit Helga en lui tendant une bourse pleine.

-Oh.

Nathanaël savait pertinemment qu'il n'utiliserait pas cet argent mais il remercia tout de même sa mère, touché de l'attention.

Il ne remarqua pas son père qui posait le sort de confusion à la vieille femme.

-Bien, bonne journée à vous deux ! saluèrent les deux sorciers.

Ils transplanèrent sans attendre à La Citadelle, directement dans leur chambre.

-C'est une bonne chose que tout le monde soit occupé, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Helga à Salazar d'un air qui en disait long.

-Hmmm, en effet…confirma t-il, le nez déjà planté entre les deux seins de sa femme.

-On va pouvoir tester cette position qu'on a vue dans ce livre…murmura celle-ci.

-Celle qui avait l'air _acrobatique_ ?

-Oui…

-Autant s'y mettre tout de suite, elle m'avait l'air bien compliquée ! s'exclama Salazar en faisant disparaître leurs vêtements d'un geste de la main.

Oo

Nathanaël et Mrs Collins s'engagèrent dans la Charing Cross Road en détaillant chaque magasin à la recherche du célèbre Chaudron Baveur, le pub sorcier qui abritait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Ce fut Nathanaël qui le remarqua. Si l'on ne le cherchait pas spécifiquement, il était impossible de le trouver par hasard. La devanture du Chaudron Baveur était sombre, simple et ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'en ouvrir les portes. En tirant la manche de la vieille femme, l'enfant prît une grande inspiration et se décida à entrer en ces lieux.

C'était, d'après Helga, le seul moyen d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse quand l'on était moldu ou né-de-moldu. Il y avait fort longtemps, le Chaudron Baveur avait été ouvert aux deux mondes bien que les moldus n'y restaient pas bien longtemps devant le spectacle qu'ils y voyaient. Cependant, lors de la mise en place du Code International du Secret Magique en 1689, le pub dû se cacher aux yeux des moldus. Ce fut Ulick Gamp, ancien ministre de la magie qui donna la responsabilité au propriétaire de laisser se rendre les sorciers au Chemin de Traverse en utilisant l'arrière cour.

L'intérieur était tout aussi branlant et peu avenant que l'extérieur. La vieille femme regardait avec émerveillement les chaises se ranger toutes seules, les balais faire leur travail sans que quiconque ne tienne leurs manches, les chouettes crier en déposant du courrier et le plus impressionnant, les gamins voleter d'ici et là, atterrissant parfois sur les tables pleines de victuailles. Si l'on ne pouvait dire que l'endroit était beau, on ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'ambiance conviviale qui y régnait.

-Waouh, fit Mrs Collins.

-Comme tu dis ! ri Nathanaël, heureux que le spectacle plaise à la vieille femme.

- _C'est génial !_ scanda Soul, excitée comme une puce depuis le soir d'avant.

Avisant le barman, un homme âgé et chauve dont le crâne ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une noix scintillante, l'enfant se dirigea vers le bar.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je cherche l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

-Bonjour mon petit gars, c'est bien simple, tu continues jusqu'à la porte que tu vois là, fit-il en désignant du doigt une vieille porte qui avait trop vécue et tu arrives sur l'arrière cour. Tu veux que je t'ouvre le passage ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, c'est la première fois qu'on vient avec ma grand-mère, expliqua le garçon.

L'homme sortit alors de derrière le bar en boitant et claudiqua jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

-Allez-y ! s'exclama t-il. Mais dis moi, tu n'es jamais venu, même pour tes fournitures d'école ?

Nathanaël passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Non, ce sont mes parents qui me font l'école à la maison.

-Oh, c'est dommage, il faudra que tu visites Poudlard rien qu'une fois dans ta vie sinon tu raterais quelque chose de grandiose ! lui dit l'homme, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je les travaille au corps pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser y aller l'année prochaine, vous en faîtes pas, M'sieur ! lui glissa l'enfant sur le ton de la confidence.

- _S'agirait de les travailler un peu plus, parce que pour le moment ce n'est pas gagné,_ marmonna sa conscience qu'il s'appliqua à ignorer.

-Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Tom, petit. Tout le monde le fait !

Et tandis qu'il lui racontait une anecdote croustillante sur la vie au pub, il tapa de sa baguette un coup sur quelques briques spécifiquement choisies du mur de l'arrière cour.

Un grondement se fit entendre et, sous les yeux ébahis de Nathanaël, Soul et Mrs Collins, les briques s'écartèrent pour créer une arche qui donnait sur l'allée la plus bruyante de Londres.

-Profite bien, petit ! salua Tom en retournant assurer le service.

-Merci beaucoup, Tom ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir ! salua à son tour la vieille femme qui n'avait pas décroché un mot, trop occupée à observer tout ce qu'il se passait dans le pub.

Devant eux s'étendait une allée gigantesque et biscornue qui s'arrêtait aux pieds d'un édifice blanc, tout aussi gigantesque et biscornu que l'allée, où il était écrit en lettre dorée : _Gringotts, banque sorcière._ Et ce fut à cet instant que Nathanaël réalisa qu'il était bienheureux que Helga et Salazar lui aient fournis de l'argent de poche sorcier car, dans son excitation enfantine, il n'avait pas pensé que l'argent moldu ne conviendrait pas au Chemin de Traverse. Il décida d'utiliser l'argent de ses parents et de trouver un moyen pour les rembourser au plus tôt.

-C'est parti ! s'exclama le garçon qui ne tenait plus en place.

Mrs Collins ne savait plus où donner de la tête : des choses incroyables, il y en avait devant chaque magasin, chaque atelier, chaque étal. Des crapauds qui chantaient, des pommes d'amour qui vous mordaient si vous ne les croquiez pas en premier, des chouettes et des chauves souris en vente pour délivrer du courrier, des sorcières vêtues de robes multicolores et de chapeaux pointus qui se plaignaient du cours de la noise -quoique ce fut. Bref, le Chemin de Traverse était époustouflant de vie.

-Mrs Collins, j'ai un doute concernant l'argent sorcier, je ne me souviens plus de ce que m'a expliqué Maman… fit Nathanaël d'un air gêné.

-Demandons à une âme charitable ! proposa la vieille femme.

Nathanaël cherchait du regard la bonne âme en mesure de les aider quand il aperçut un jeune garçon de son âge si blond que ses cheveux paraissaient blancs. Il tenait dans sa main une bourse qui semblait bien remplie. Il fit attendre Mrs Collins et se dirigea vers l'enfant.

-Excuse-moi, le héla t-il. Bonjour, peux-tu m'aider ?

-Bonjour, répondit le garçon en levant son nez en l'air, ça dépend…que veux-tu savoir ?

-Hm, je ne me souviens pas de la valeur de la monnaie sorcière, peux-tu me réexpliquer ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Un quoi ?

-Un né-de-moldu, quoi ! Un sang impur ! s'agaça le garçon en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Nathanaël qui ne trouvais plus du tout aussi bonne son idée de venir voir ce garçon hautain. Qu'est-ce que ça change si c'est le cas ?

- _Quel coincé du…_ voulut commenter Soul qui fut bien vite arrêtée par un « chuuut ! » silencieux de son hôte.

Le garçon s'appliqua à ignorer sa question.

-Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

-Je ne connais pas mes vrais parents.

-Ah, ne pût que répondre l'enfant blond.

-Donc, qu'est-ce que ça change si j'en suis un ? réitéra Nathanaël.

-Ça change que je ne te répondrais pas, mon père ne veut pas que je parle aux Sangs-de-Bourbe, déclara t-il d'un ton pompeux.

- _Bon, colle-lui en une bonne et pars !_ s'énerva Soul.

-Et tu fais toujours tout ce que te dis de faire ton père ? demanda Nathanaël d'un air sceptique en continuant d'ignorer sa voix intérieure.

Le garçon renifla.

-Évidemment !

-Tu dois sacrément t'ennuyer alors, fit Nathanaël sur le ton de l'évidence.

Sa réplique eut le don de faire perdre l'usage de la parole au garçon.

-Bon, que voulais-tu savoir, déjà ? demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Nathanaël lui fit son plus beau sourire et Soul sa plus belle grimace.

-Les valeurs de la monnaie sorcière !

-Bien, alors…

Il sortit de sa bourse trois sortes de pièces différentes : une cuivrée, une grise et une dorée.

-La cuivrée est en bronze, c'est une noise, c'est la plus petite valeur. La grise est en argent, c'est une mornille, vingt-neuf noises font une mornille. La dorée est en or et c'est un gallion. Il faut dix-sept mornilles pour faire un gallion. Donc il te faut quatre centre quatre-vingt treize noises pour te faire un gallion, s'appliqua alors à lui expliquer le garçon. Tu as compris ?

-Hm, oui. C'est très clair ! Je te remercie !

Nathanaël allait s'en aller quand le garçon le retînt :

-Attends, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, tu t'appelles comment ?

-C'est normal, mes parents m'enseignent à la maison. Je m'appelle Nathanaël Silverstone.

-Nathanaël Silverstone…réfléchît le garçon, ça me dit quelque chose… Ah ! La manticore ! C'était toi et ton père ?

-Euh oui.

-Tu me montrerais ta cicatrice ?

- _Est-ce qu'on lui demande de nous prouver que c'est un vrai blond, lui ?_ râla Soul ce qui provoqua le rire de Nathanaël.

-Tu te moques de moi ? demanda le garçon blond, immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Non, je trouve ça simplement drôle que tu n'aies aucune gêne à demander à un inconnu de te montrer ses cicatrices.

-Tu n'es plus un inconnu, tu es Nathanaël Silverstone. Tu vois, je connais ton nom.

-Si tu vois les choses comme ça, tant mieux pour toi, répliqua Nathanaël. Enfin, heureusement que je ne suis pas traumatisé par cette histoire !

Il dénuda par la suite son épaule gauche pour montrer au garçon son immense cicatrice.

-Waouuuuh ! fit l'enfant, ne contrôlant son exclamation impressionnée. C'est a dû faire mal !

-Ça je te le confirme ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, elle m'a griffé dans le dos aussi.

-Eh ben ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place.

-Elle était énorme, en plus ! s'agita Nathanaël en mimant la hauteur de la bête.

-Si grosse ? Mais comment ton père a fait pour la tuer ?

Sachant qu'il ne devait pas trop en dire concernant la maîtrise des Élémentaires, Nathanaël se contenta de faire simple.

-Oh, il a eut de la chance, elle a été déséquilibrée par une branche et il en a profité pour lui couper la tête.

-Quand même ! C'est impressionnant !

-Mais au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me dénudé devant d'illustres inconnus.

-Drago Malefoy, enchanté ! fit le blondinet en esquissant un sourire à la remarque de son nouvel ami.

-Mais dis-moi, Silverstone…tu ne serai pas connecté de quelques manières que ce soit au Directeur des Affaires Magiques Étrangères, Brutus Silverstone ?

-Euh, non. Je ne crois pas, je demanderai à mon père, fit Nathanaël à qui le nom ne disait rien.

Un peu plus loin dans l'allée un regroupement et un brouhaha se fit entendre.

-Aaaaaah ! Harry Potter fait ses courses de Noël avec son parrain ! scanda de manière hystérique une petite sorcière rousse bientôt suivie par une multitude d'autres enfants roux.

-Ginny, attend-nous ! beugla une femme replète et tout aussi rousse que ce que Nathanaël devina être ses enfants.

-Eurk, fit Drago en mimant un vomissement incontrôlable. Le Sauveur est arrivé, excuse-moi si je t'abandonne mais je ne supporte pas ce type.

-Euh, ok. Mais c'est qui le Sauveur ?

Drago le regarda avec des yeux de strangulot frit.

-Mais tu vivais dans une grot…ah non, c'est vrai. Le Sauveur, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le Golden Boy, Harry Potter : ils lui ont trouvés multitudes de surnoms tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres. Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a dix ans, il avait juste un an. Du coup, forcément, tout le monde en fait un foin pas possible. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, il a la grosse tête, il est prétentieux et se sert de ses titres pour réussir.

- _Je serai toi, je prendrai ce qu'il dit avec des pincettes,_ intervînt Soul.

-Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu veux dire Voldemort ? demanda Nathanaël qui se rappela avoir entendu son père râler contre cet « _idiot qui avait noircit son image déjà pas franchement reluisante_ ».

Drago grimaça en sursautant.

-Mais tu es fou ? Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ?

-C'est simple, je colle les syllabes les unes aux autres, j'ouvre la bouche et je fais fonctionner mes cordes vocales, répondit Nathanaël qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Le rejeton Malefoy se frappa la tête.

-Bon, disons que tu ne peux pas savoir parce que tu ne connais rien de rien au monde magique… Ne refais jamais ça. On ne prononce pas son nom.

-Et je l'appelle comment ? Quand même pas Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-Si, exactement.

-Sérieusement ? Personne n'a trouvé plus court ? scanda Nathanaël, abasourdi.

-Si, Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ah, ouais. C'est mieux.

-Bon, je te laisse, la Balafré se ramène ! le salua Drago en s'éloignant. Salut, à la prochaine !

-Salut ! répéta Nathanaël qui ne savait pas de qui parlait Drago avant d'apercevoir la cicatrice en forme de V qui trônait sur la joue droite d'un enfant extrêmement bien entouré qu'il devina être Harry Potter.

Contrairement à ce que lui avait raconté Drago Malefoy, le garçon ne semblait pas être ravi de l'attention que lui portaient ses fans. Il essayait de cacher son visage dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs en direction des filles de tous âges qui scandaient son prénom avec une hystérie qui ferait fuir le plus brave des sorciers.

-Sirius, parvînt t-il à entendre de la bouche du garçon, je n'en peux plus de ses gens, ça t'ennuies si on part ?

Le sorcier qui accompagnait le garçon -et qui était plutôt bel homme- acquiesça en soupirant.

-On commandera par hiboux, Ryry.

-Merci, Parrain.

Et les deux sorcière transplanèrent, laissant derrière eux une foule en transe.

Nathanaël rejoignit alors Mrs Collins qui patientait tranquillement en fixant un balais dans une vitrine.

-C'est bon, Mrs Collins !

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils continuèrent de visiter le Chemin de Traverse.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir à toutes mes endives,

J'ai appris comme vous tous le décès de Alan Rickman, et je lui dédie ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il appréciera les poutous que Soul et moi-même lui faisont sur les fesses !

ALAN ON T'AIME !

Et bien évidemment, je vous fais des poutous sur les deux fesses à vous aussi !

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

CyberCoffee

Ps : au fait vous êtes trop des fifous, pour le chapitre 17, vous avez été 528 en une seule journée à avoir été sur le lien ! Je vous kiff !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Nathanaël était concentré à ne surtout pas laisser son auto-lévitation s'arrêter même si la fatigue se faisait bien présente.

- _Je vais tuer Salazar !_ gronda Soul, hors d'elle. _Si tu ne résistes pas, tu t'écraseras sur les rochers coupants du canyon ! Il est complètement inconscient !_

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front déjà trempé.

-Soul, je dois rester concentré…sinon on meurt, fit le jeune homme du haut de ses quinze ans.

- _Ah oui, pardon ! Fais comme si je n'étais pas là !_

-Ça fait plus de quatre ans que j'essaye, figure-toi ! la taquina l'adolescent.

Son sort faiblît et Nathanaël tangua. D'une habile maîtrise de son flux magique, il redistribua de manière homogène sa puissance pour se stabiliser.

Sa puissance de noyau magique avait grandit de manière exponentielle de mois en mois, à une vitesse folle, une première selon les quatre sorciers. Il possédait désormais le modique pourcentage de deux cent trente-neuf pourcent de puissance magique. Il parvenait -encore avec mal, il fallait l'avouer- à tenir de longues heures face au titan qu'était Godric en duel sorcier. Salazar avait été intenable le jour où il avait passé les deux cent pourcent : il avait décidé arbitrairement que les cours particuliers avaient portés leurs fruits et que l'échauffement était terminé. Le coquard violet que l'enfant avait récolté le jour d'avant par ce même Salazar n'avait pas convaincu les autres sorciers que l'échauffement venait à peine de s'arrêter.

Le jour où il avait passé la barre des deux cent pourcent -c'était il y avait à peu près six mois- était le jour où Nathanaël avait commencé à se faire joyeusement taper dessus sans retenue. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça autrement : les duels qui l'opposaient à son père étaient purement et simplement un cassage de gueule en règle. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs rappelé les cours que lui avaient donnés Chiridirelle.

L'elfe noire et Salazar avaient cette manière étrange de penser que la dureté et la douleur permettait d'apprendre plus vite et, dans le cas où il n'avait pas enregistrées les leçons, ils avaient aussi cette étrange manière de penser qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas tapés assez fort. Mais malgré un entraînement dur et violent, Nathanaël n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Les sorts fusaient dans d'impressionnants ballets, les coups pleuvaient comme autant de gouttes d'eau et les railleries transperçaient leurs égos comme des hallebardes : un paradis pour le jeune homme qui avait un trop-plein d'énergie à revendre.

Que se soit avec son père, avec Chiridirelle ou encore avec Godric, ces duels « amicaux » avaient permis à l'enfant de progressivement devenir un jeune homme en pleine santé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand -Chiridirelle le dépassait d'une bonne tête et il ne parlait même pas de Godric- il avait acquis une belle carrure et un corps qui ne demandait qu'à terminer de se dessiner. Il était loin, l'enfant maigrelet et dégingandé qui se regardait pensivement dans la glace de la salle de douches de l'orphelinat !

En quatre ans, il avait énormément appris, énormément lu et énormément écouté. Sa fascination pour la magie n'avait jamais faibli peu importe la difficulté des exercices que lui avaient demandés les quatre sorciers et son amie drow. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se dépasser, même quand sa mère et son père lui avaient appris l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie. « _Les magies de l'esprit sont les plus nébuleuses et les plus compliquées »,_ lui avaient-ils expliqué devant ses échecs répétitifs. C'était Soul qui avait su l'aiguiller, ayant une meilleure vision que lui-même de son esprit. Ensembles, ils en étaient venus à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sa conscience mais bien une autre âme, cohabitant avec la sienne. Et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'Helga et les trois autres sorciers n'avaient jamais rien su de son existence. Helga devait cibler son esprit et non celui de Soul dont elle ignorait tout. Même après cette découverte, il n'avait jamais voulu en parler à qui que ce soit. Soul était son amie et sa confidente, qu'elle soit dans sa tête était tout simplement plus pratique pour communiquer.

C'était lui qui avait réalisé que ses parents lui cachaient quelque chose lors de sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse bien des années auparavant : comment ses parents avaient-ils su où Mrs Collins et lui se rendaient ? Ils lui avaient donné de l'argent sorcier pour ses achats alors qu'il n'avait jamais parlé du Londres magique. Dès que cette pensée lui était passée par la tête, il avait couru confronter ses parents pour obtenir des explications et il avait ainsi appris pour le don de sa mère et les magies de l'esprit qu'il avait bien évidemment voulu apprendre dès le lendemain.

Il en avait profité pour demander à ses parents de plus amples informations sur Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ils lui avaient donc expliqués avec réticence -son père n'aimait pas parler de son descendant- les événements de la terrible nuit du trente-et-un octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un. Comment le Lord avait voulu tuer l'enfant qui le détruirait selon les prédictions d'une prophétie, comment il avait trouvé cet enfant en l'un des jumeaux Harry et Noah Potter, comment il avait pu accéder à leur localisation à cause de la trahison de l'ami loup-garou proche du couple, Remus Lupin -qui purgeait actuellement sa peine à Azkaban après avoir froidement assassiné un de leurs amis communs, Peter Pettigrew-, comment le Lord avait tué de sang froid James et Lily Potter, les parents des enfants et comment il avait fini par être défait par Harry juste après avoir désintégré son frère jumeau.

- _Concentre-toi, Nat' !_ le sortît Soul de ses pensées. _Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !_

-Parce que ça t'inquiètes tout d'un coup ? la moucha le jeune homme en riant.

Il se recentra tout de même sur son objectif : traverser la reproduction grandeur nature du canyon de Tsingy qu'avait subitement fait pousser du sol Salazar pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la fontaine. Le verbe malgache «mitsingitsingy » ou « marcher sur la pointe des pieds » d'où venait son nom prenait tout son sens : le labyrinthe de canyon était couvert de roches tranchantes comme des rasoirs, y tomber signifiait la mort.

Salazar ne jouait plus depuis bien longtemps et c'était grâce à cela que tout le potentiel de Nathanaël s'était révélé. Cela avait quand même valu quelques engueulades monumentales entre sa femme et lui. Après tout, Nathanaël était leur bébé et ce que Salazar lui faisait était trop pour le cœur de mère de la pauvre Helga. L'oreille indiscrète du garçon avait entendu son père répliquer à sa mère qu'il ne le laisserait jamais mourir mais qu'elle savait autant que lui-même qu'il devrait en passer par là. Encore et toujours des secrets sur son probable futur très prometteur !

- _Fais gaffe,_ le prévînt Soul, _Sal est derrière le troisième rocher à droite, il te prépare une surprise si j'en crois son excitation._

Si Nathanaël avait progressé, Soul aussi. Son amie faisait preuve d'un talent particulier : elle ressentait de manière plus forte les émotions des autres. Et ce talent s'était révélé bien pratique à maintes reprises pour empêcher Nathanaël de ce faire taper dessus par les brutes qui lui servaient de professeurs.

Nathanaël se prépara immédiatement au prochain impact qui surviendrait dans les quelques secondes à venir : il dressa un large bouclier invisible autour de lui tout en prenant garde à bien rester homogène dans la distribution de sa magie de son auto-lévitation. Il ne vit qu'une seconde trop tard l'immense branche d'arbre qui se mouvait comme un serpent s'abattre dans sa direction. Avec agilité, il se déplaça d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, juste assez pour que la branche -enfin, étant donné le diamètre de celle-ci, Nathanaël avait envie de l'appeler un tronc- ne fasse que le frôler. Voyant leur cible voleter à couvert, les feuilles de l'arbre se tressèrent rapidement entre elles pour former des liens solides et s'élancèrent à la poursuite du garçon.

- _Plus vite, Nat' !_ scanda Soul qui surveillait ses arrières.

-J'aimerai t'y voir toi ! râla le jeune homme dont le t-shirt était désormais trempé de sueur.

Avisant une roche coupante détachée de sa gangue, il s'en saisit en faisant fit des coupures qu'elle lui laissa sur les doigts. La roche était parfaitement aiguisée, il envoya sa magie courir en elle et elle se métamorphosa en une épée de pierre extrêmement coupante. Nathanaël se débrouillait plutôt bien avec une épée ou un cimeterre mais son réel talent résidait dans le maniement du bâton. Cependant, un bâton n'était d'aucune utilité à ce moment même.

- _Maintenant !_

Le garçon fit migrer le devant de son bouclier protecteur vers son dos, le renforçant et lui laissant ainsi le champ libre pour manier son épée. La première liane filait comme le vent en visant son angle mort, Nathanaël la trancha immédiatement. La deuxième liane se fondit dans la troisième et, ensembles, elles mutèrent pour laisser apparaître à leur extrémité un appendice sans visage possédant d'immenses dents se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui. Il n'eût pas le temps de l'éviter, l'appendice lui saisit la jambe gauche en plantant ses crocs dans sa chair.

- _Réveille-toi !_ cria Soul qui voyait son ami commencer à tourner de l'œil. _Il y en a une bien plus grosse qui arrive._

En effet, un monstre long de plus d'une trentaine de mètres et large comme le diamètre d'un train filait rageusement dans sa direction.

Tranchant l'appendice crochu qui le retenait toujours, il s'apprêtait à se mettre en position de combat quand il remarqua qu'il avait fait inconsciemment disparaître son auto-lévitation, trop concentré par la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe. Le sol annonciateur de mort se rapprochait à une vitesse folle, ce ne fut qu'à deux mètres de son trépas qu'il reprit le contrôle de sa magie et s'éleva dans les airs, le visage encore marqué par la peur de mourir.

- _C'est pas passé loin !_ souffla Soul qui avait retenue sa respiration durant leur descente aux Enfers. _Je me fous qu'il soit ton père, je vais l'éviscérer !_

-Je te prête mes mains si tu veux ! acquiesça Nathanaël, tout aussi furieux contre son paternel.

Le garçon en avait ras-le-bol, sa jambe le faisait souffrir, ses doigts pissaient le sang et l'épée se faisait plus lourde à mesure qu'il fatiguait. Il aurait pu lui apposer un sortilège poids-plume mais elle perdrait alors en efficacité puisque son aérodynamisme en aurait été bouleversé. De plus, il avait dépensé bien trop de magie depuis le début du combat pour se permettre un gâchis pareil. Il décida d'utiliser sa fureur contre son père à bon escient : quoi de mieux qu'un feu magique et destructeur pour brûler des feuilles enragées quand on ne savait pas encore maîtriser les Éléments naturels ?

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait apparaître un orbe gigantesque contenant le Feudeymon le plus destructeur qu'il eût la force d'invoquer.

Alors que l'imposante liane s'équipait de milliers d'aiguilles grâce aux roches du canyon, il fit grandir et grandir encore son orbe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la taille d'une montgolfière.

- _Attends, attends…_ le fit patienter Soul, déterminant quand Salazar passerait à l'attaque. _MAINTENANT !_

Nathanaël augmenta sa force de telle manière que ses muscles grossirent, il empoigna l'orbe de ses deux mains, tourna sur lui-même pour donner de la vitesse au Feudeymon, augmenta au même moment la vitesse de ses bras et balança l'orbe en direction de l'immense liane qui chargeait.

Le monstre de bois couina quand la boule de feu explosa sur lui et que le feu magique commença à brûler frénétiquement chaque parcelle d'écorce. Ce que Nathanaël n'avait en revanche pas du tout prévu était que la liane ne meurt pas sur le coup et qu'elle lui lance, dans un dernier sursaut, la totalité de ses aiguilles mortelles enflammées de son propre Feudeymon.

-Bordel de merde ! grogna le jeune homme qui ne savait plus comment faire pour éviter la totalité des aiguilles.

Son bouclier pût en arrêter cinq bonnes centaines mais il partit bien vite en miettes, rongé par le feu destructeur.

Alors que les autres aiguilles se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui et de Soul et que les deux amis commençaient déjà à se faire leurs adieux respectifs, un mur de glace venu de nulle part s'interposa subitement entre eux et les pointes de feu aiguisées.

- _On est morts ?_ demanda Soul. _Non ? On est pas morts ! Nat', on est pas morts !_

Nathanaël vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il avait effectivement encore tous ses membres correctement rattachés à son tronc. Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer son examen que l'image se figea et que les quatre sorciers, Chiridirelle et le jeune homme furent expulsés de la pensine.

-Bon, fit Helga, quelles sont tes erreurs Nat' ?

Le garçon réfléchît un instant.

-Le bouclier.

-Développe, l'invita Godric d'un geste de la main.

-Je n'aurais pas dû le faire passer dans mon dos au moment de l'attaque des lianes, j'aurais dû faire un bouclier malléable. Un qui aurait laissé passé mes bras et qui aurait suivit leurs mouvements comme ça je n'aurais pas été mordu à la jambe et je n'aurais pas perdu le contrôle de la lévitation, expliqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne doute pas que tu puisses faire apparaître un tel bouclier, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu me le montres ! s'exclama Godric avec une moue appréciatrice.

Nathanaël fit un salut militaire en s'écriant :

-Oui, chef !

-Hé Sal, ton fils a enfin compris qui était le patron dans ce château ! railla le rouquin avant de se retrouver les lèvres mystérieusement collées ensembles.

Salazar se leva du canapé où il s'était rassit.

-Tu disais, poil de carotte ?

-Hmmm, hmmm, hmmmmm ! essaya d'exprimer Godric.

-Laz, n'enlève surtout pas ce sort de la journée, apprécia Rowena en chatouillant son ami persécuté.

Chiridirelle en profita aussi pour dire une vacherie sur le pauvre homme qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, du moins verbalement. Il ne pût rien faire, sachant pertinemment que la drow n'hésiterait pas à lui casser la gueule s'il utilisait une quelconque manifestation physique à son encontre. En quatre ans, la relation entre Chiridirelle et Godric n'avait pas évolué. Godric se méfiait d'elle et il horripilait toujours autant la jeune elfe.

Un vrai calvaire pour le pauvre Nathanaël qui était très souvent prit à parti.

-Tu as fait d'autres erreurs, coupa Helga qui voyait son cours lentement dériver. Les as-tu vu ?

Nathanaël chercha pensivement.

-J'ai sous estimé la dernière liane. Les aiguilles, je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle puisse les expulser, du coup mon Feudeymon était mal venu et s'est retourné contre moi. Les aiguilles combinées au feu magique ont failli me tuer.

Rowena balaya son commentaire d'un geste de la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu.

-Laz ne t'aurais jamais laissé y passer, Moustique !

-Ça j'en doute, marmonna Nathanaël en repensant aux crocs dans sa jambe et à sa chute quasiment mortelle.

Salazar s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

-C'est là ta plus grosse erreur, je t'ai lancé un sort de confusion qui t'as amené à penser que tu pouvais y laisser la vie. En temps normal tu aurais su que jamais rien ne t'arriverais tant que je serai là. Ça t'as amené à avoir peur, à craindre pour ta vie. Ça t'as amené à te surpasser, à puiser au fond de toi d'une part mais ça t'as aussi déstabilisé et t'as amené à faire une énorme erreur d'autre part : tu t'es mis en colère. Et ta colère a décidé pour toi d'où ton utilisation -certes utile- du Feudeymon mais aussi complètement irréfléchie.

Nathanaël encaissa la critique sans broncher. Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué le sort de confusion. Il avait pourtant levé toutes ses barrières mentales et Soul avait été sur le qui-vive depuis leur entrée au village, il ne comprenait pas quand Salazar avait jeté sa confusion.

-Tu l'as lancé quand ? demanda t-il à son père.

- _Ouais, bonne question !_ fit Soul.

Salazar remonta sa lèvre supérieure gauche en un sourire fier.

-Ce matin quand tu as louché sur la poitrine de Rowena…avoua t-il. Dis-moi, ça commence à te titiller l'entrejambe, fiston ?

Le regard que lui lança ladite propriétaire de la poitrine fit bouillir de honte le jeune homme qui grandissait…de partout.

-Si tu as des questions Nat', n'hésite pas a me demander ! lui lança Godric qui s'étouffait de rire en frappant du plat de la main sur sa cuisse maintenant qu'il avait réussi à enlever le sort de Salazar.

-Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas, critiqua Chiridirelle en dévisageant l'homme de haut en bas.

Immédiatement, Godric se leva du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix et fit face à l'elfe noire.

-Tu peux parler, tu te balades la moitié du temps à poil, tu essayes encore de séduire le petit, avoue !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué cent fois les coutumes drows ! répliqua Chiridirelle en serrant les poignées de ses cimeterres.

-Moi, j'ai surtout retenu le moment où tu as parlé des orgies ! Espèce d'animal !

-Mais je n'y aies jamais participé ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? s'énerva la drow en dégainant ses armes.

Le sorcier roux fit pousser des masses à partir du sol en pierre dont il se saisit à pleines mains et les deux énergumènes s'engagèrent dans un impressionnant rapport de forces.

Les spectateurs de ce genre de scènes quotidiennes retournèrent bien vite à leur conversation bien plus intéressante.

-Bon, Nat'…commença Salazar en fixant son fils d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Vu que tu « grandis » et que je n'ai aucune envie d'être grand-père avant quelques centaines d'années, je mettrais des préservatifs dans ta salle de bain, tu sais, au cas où…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait expliquée sa future démarche, l'homme avait eu du mal à garder son calme et avait commencé à pouffer par à-coups.

-Très fin, Sal, très fin ! ronchonna son fils en rougissant de plus belle.

- _Il n'a pas tord, et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle…_ avança Soul, _ferme ton esprit quand tu « visualises » des scènes cochonnes ! Je suis ta colocataire, je te rappelle !_

-Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, lui répondit en silence le jeune homme qui se demandait si ce n'était pas sa fête aujourd'hui.

Oo

Helga repensait songeusement aux dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées, confortablement adossée au rebord de l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain mitoyenne à la chambre conjugale. L'eau chaude délassait doucement ses muscles endoloris -la semaine avait été rude. Elle avait appris à Nathanaël l'art du soin en plein combat et avait dû faire montre d'une rapidité d'exécution qu'elle avait depuis bien longtemps cessé d'utiliser.

Nathanaël avait grandi si vite et mûri à une vitesse tout aussi folle pour devenir ce beau jeune garçon qu'elle voyait tous les jours. La vie à La Citadelle avait été bien meilleure depuis l'arrivée des enfants. Chiridirelle était une jeune femme avide de connaissances qui n'hésitait pas , s'il le fallait, à bouleverser leurs croyances.

La seule ombre sur ce divin tableau, peint pour y représenter le bonheur, avait été la mort malheureuse de Marysa Brisefer. Malgré les soins qu'elle lui avait prodiguée, la maladie l'avait emportée loin de son mari aimant et de ses amis. Ce jour avait été noir pour eux tous, et c'était avec un des plus grands étonnement qu'ils avaient assistés impuissants à l'adoption d'un jeune orphelin d'à peine deux ans par Archibald dès le lendemain. « _C'était son souhait le plus cher_ », avait-il expliqué, les yeux rougis. L'enfant s'appelait Logan et était introverti. Il n'osait alors adresser la parole qu'à Nathanaël qui avait réussi à le faire sortir du mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé, terrifié de ce changement de situation. Peu à peu, Archibald avait su gagner la confiance de l'enfant et instaurer un réel équilibre dans sa nouvelle famille. L'adoption datait de deux ans, l'enfant en avait désormais quatre et Helga le gardait souvent quand le maraîcher devait se rendre en ville. Logan était devenu un vrai petit Brisefer, joyeux et toujours de bonne humeur, tout du moins avec les personnes qu'il connaissait.

Ce qui inquiétait Helga était les ouïes-dires de plus en plus nombreux du retour à la vie de Lord Voldemort. Elle craignait pour la vie de son fils, elle craignait de voir survenir bien trop tôt sa destinée. Lailoken leur avait dit que toute cette paix ne durerait pas et que Nathanaël serait le seul à pouvoir empêcher le mal d'engloutir à jamais le monde. Mais il ne leur avait pas dit à quel prix. Oh, elle était au courant de la malédiction mais puisque son fils ne connaissait pas son passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celle-ci le rattrape, non ? Salazar et elle avaient longuement hésité sur le fait d'intensifier ses entrainements mais les rumeurs s'intensifiant et le noyau de leur enfant augmentant toujours plus, leurs doutes avaient finis par s'estomper.

Nous étions maintenant à la mi-septembre et Helga essayait vainement d'oublier ces rumeurs qui avaient commencées à grossir fin juin, se persuadant avec mal que tout ceci n'était que fabulations d'un jeune homme qui souhaitait s'approprier encore plus d'oreilles et de regards attentifs que ce qu'il n'avait déjà.

Parce qu'on racontait que Harry Potter avait été sélectionné comme quatrième concurrent lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. On racontait qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu avec un de ses camarades, Cédric Diggory, lors de la dernière épreuve. On racontait aussi que ce denier avait été tué par Lord Voldemort. Et on disait même que c'était Harry Potter qui jurait avoir assisté à Sa résurrection.

Mais bien évidemment tout ceci n'était que mensonges, non ?


	19. Chapter 19

Hé bonjour les endives !

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre mais le voilà !

Certaines personnes seront ravis d'apprendre que l'on verra apparaître Lailoken au chapitre 20 (oui, je parle de toi **jfkvoldi** ).

Gros bisous sur chacune de vos fesses et à la prochaine !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

-Logan, arrête tes idioties ! scanda Archibald en fixant son fils lancer des boules de terres molles à Nathanaël qui esquivait avec vivacité en riant. Et toi Nat', ne l'encourage pas !

-Vieux rabat-joie ! ri Nathanaël en lui tirant la langue, ce que s'empressa d'imiter l'enfant qui voyait en son aîné un exemple à suivre.

-Logan, ne tire pas la langue, tu sais très bien que c'est vilain ! le rouspéta le pauvre maraîcher que les deux garçons prenaient un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique.

Le jeune garçon aux boucles blondes fit la moue.

-Mais Pap', Nat' y le fait lui !

-Tout ce que fait Nathanaël n'est pas forcément bien !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, surtout quand il s'amuse au détriment de ton pauvre père ! continua l'homme en foudroyant du regard la cause de ses problèmes qui s'était sagement caché derrière sa brouette.

-Archie, tout ce que je fais _est_ bien ! répondit le jeune homme en s'esclaffant. Eh Logan, continue comme ça et tu deviendras comme moi ! continua t-il en sachant pertinemment que l'argument ferait mouche auprès du gamin.

Logan se releva du tas de boue sur lequel il était assis et s'exclama :

-Pour de vrai !?

Nathanaël confirma en taquinant Archibald du regard tandis que ce dernier tentait vainement de faire comprendre à son fils que suivre la voie de son aîné n'était pas un exploit en soi.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, les garçons ! fit la voix de Mrs Collins derrière le dos de Nathanaël.

-Mrs Collins ! Tu vas bien ? s'exclama celui-ci en l'embrassant vigoureusement sur chaque joue.

La vieille femme lui fit signe d'aller moins fort.

-Doucement sale garnement, je ne suis plus toute jeune !

-Tu rigoles ? Je suis certain que tu nous enterreras tous ! contra le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Dans ce cas-là, dépêche-toi de passer l'arme à gauche que je n'aies plus à supporter ta sale tête d'endive ! le tacla t-elle, la lèvre gauche remontée en un sourire moqueur.

Nathanaël tourna sur lui-même comme pour défiler, exactement comme l'avait fait Rowena le jour de leur première rencontre, et répondit :

-Mate le matos ! Avec un corps aussi sain, je ne peux que vivre encore mille ans au moins !

-Sûrement, concéda Mrs Collins, mais si l'esprit qui est dedans ne l'est pas aussi -ce qui est le cas- je pense que tu ne feras pas de vieux os…gamin !

-Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon esprit de génie ? s'écria Nathanaël.

- _Je peux répondre ?_ intervînt Soul. _Je pense être la mieux placée pour ça !_

Le jeune homme, acculé par ses assaillants, finit par déclarer forfait.

Tout à ses jérémiades, il ne remarqua pas la boule de boue coulante qui volait dans sa direction. Une seconde plus tard, il se la prit en pleine tête.

-Logan ! cria t-il sous l'effet de surprise.

Mais Logan était devant lui et le regardait de ses deux yeux bleus et candides. Nul doute que l'enfant était innocent.

Nathanaël se retourna prestement pour faire face à son ennemi mais personne n'était là. Ou du moins personne n'était _visible_.

-Qui est là ? hurla t-il inutilement, sachant que nulle personne censée ne répondrait -mais Godric ne faisant pas parti de ce genre individus, il fallait quand même tenter le coup.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Pfff, je suis certain que c'est Godric ! marmonna le jeune homme. Je vais lui faire payer ça ce soir !

Alors que Nathanaël, Logan et Mrs Collins bavardaient gaiement sur l'intérêt de manger ou non des légumes, Archibald remplissait la brouette en fer des dits légumes en souriant.

-Dis-moi, Nat', tu en es où avec Sal ?

Le feu qui brilla intensément dans les yeux si verts du garçon indiqua au maraîcher la réponse avant même que l'enfant ne lui réponde.

-Je ne suis plus très loin, je le sais. Je le sens ! Encore un peu d'entraînement et je vais lui mettre la raclée de sa vie à ce vieillard !

Il ne vit que trop tard la canne dudit vieillard s'abattre avec force sur sa tête.

-Un peu de respect pour ton aîné, espèce d'ingrat ! râla Salazar en frottant le pommeau de sa canne qui ondulait sous ses caresses.

Nathanaël se mit à bouder et Logan l'imita après avoir hurlé à qui mieux-mieux que Salazar était un « pas gentil ».

-Non Logan, le reprit Nathanaël, Salazar n'est pas un « pas gentil », il est plutôt un « tortionnaire compulsif », répète après moi !

Archibald intervînt immédiatement.

-Nat' ! Arrête de lui apprendre des bêtises !

L'adolescent lui tira puérilement la langue, puis se frotta le crâne car son père le frappa une seconde fois.

-Dis-moi Archie, ça vous direz de venir manger à La Citadelle ce soir avec Logan ? proposa t-il en questionnant son père du regard qui acquiesça en souriant. Mrs Collins, tu viendras aussi ?

La vieille femme grommela qu'elle l'avait déjà vu cinq minutes ce jour et que c'était bien suffisant. Puis elle rajouta qu'elle viendrait quand même pour saluer les sorciers mais certainement pas pour le garnement qu'il était.

Nathanaël illumina l'assemblée d'un large sourire.

-Nous viendrons avec plaisir partager le souper ! enchaîna Archibald qui ne pouvait résister aux grands yeux humides et plein de supplications que lui adressait son propre fils.

-Super ! s'écria Logan.

Chacun savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le fait de manger à La Citadelle qui ravissait l'enfant mais plutôt de pouvoir admirer Chiridirelle qui avait ravi le cœur tendre de l'enfant qui avait déjà décrété qu'il se marierait avec elle plus tard.

-On se voit ce soir ! saluèrent Nathanaël et Salazar en leur adressant un signe de la main.

Il traversèrent le village et s'engagèrent dans le Bois aux Disparus, lieu qui ne faisait plus peur à Nathanaël -Soul émettait toujours quelques réserves justifiées- depuis bien longtemps.

Oo

Rowena était paisiblement endormie sur le canapé du grand salon, son bras passé sous sa tête, écrasant ainsi sa joue et lui donnant un air encore plus enfantin.

Il faisait particulièrement doux en cette fin de septembre et la sorcière n'avait revêtu qu'une robe de mousseline légère qui épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses ainsi positionnée. Godric ne pût que le remarquer en entrant dans la pièce et ne pût s'empêcher de lorgner sur les jambes nues et la poitrine opulente de son amie. Après tout, il n'avait jamais dit que c'était son cerveau qui contrôlait son corps ! Et comme disait cette horripilante drow, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien. Il fallait avouer que Rowena avait ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait -et même plus encore.

Il se souvenait encore de ses vaines tentatives de séductions lors de leurs jeunes années. La jeune sorcière ressemblait à une fragile poupée de porcelaine et Godric avait senti remué en lui son désir de protéger cette douce créature. Puis Rowena lui avait flanqué la raclée de sa vie et il avait compris le message : _il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences_. Finalement, au fil des années une franche amitié et une réelle complicité s'étaient installées entre eux et Rowena était devenue rapidement sa partenaire de coups fourrés.

Le grand rouquin soupira en fixant distraitement les fesses de son amie. Elles étaient bombées et fermes. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier et s'éloigna du canapé pour invoquer un Élémentaire d'eau grâce à son stockeur après avoir bien vérifié que Helga n'était pas dans les parages.

Il balança son Élémentaire sur son amie endormie qui se réveilla en sursaut et fit immédiatement apparaître deux lances de vents dans chacune de ses mains.

-Godric ! hurla t-elle complètement trempée. Je vais t'éviscérer !

Le sorcier déglutit pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il avait déjà goûté aux lances de Rowena et celles-ci piquaient vraiment beaucoup, la deuxième était que mouiller son amie était une très mauvaise idée car sa robe collait désormais à chaque parcelle de sa peau, dévoilant sa silhouette et ses atouts.

-À quoi vous jouez ? demanda Salazar qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Nathanaël.

-On se taquine, expliqua Godric.

-On se bat ! expliqua Rowena.

-À poil ? continua Salazar, un air sceptique collé au visage.

Rowena eut la décence de rougir un petit peu avant de sécher sans geste et sans parole sa robe.

-Bon je vais voir Chiri, annonça Nathanaël.

Le jeune homme était rouge comme une tomate trop mûre et se demandait bien pourquoi toutes les filles du château étaient aussi jolies mais surtout aussi peu pudiques ! Entre Rowena et ses courbes généreuses -le fait qu'elle soit sa tante ne semblait pas être pris en compte par son deuxième cerveau- et Chiridirelle qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à défiler nue devant lui, le jeune homme contrôlait avec peine ses hormones.

Heureusement, Soul était là pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et de gravir les étages jusqu'à la chambre de son amie dont il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

-Chiri ! appela t-il.

La drow ne réagît pas, plongée dans la contemplation de l'image peinte dans son médaillon. Nathanaël avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus concernant le drow qui y était représenté mais l'elfe noire se renfermait toujours quand il lançait la discussion. Il voyait bien que le sujet était sensible même après plusieurs années aussi se contenta t-il de s'assoir à ses côtés et de passer un bras autour des épaules de la drow pour la soutenir et la rassurer. Chiridirelle se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte rassurante qu'il lui prodiguait.

Il était vrai que l'on se rapprochait du jour où Merlin avait trouvé la drow gémissant sur le sol de la forêt, blessée et orpheline.

-Dis, Chiri…commença le jeune homme, une partie de Quidditch, ça te tente ?

La drow releva son visage et esquissa un large sourire : le Quidditch était un sport sorcier qui se jouait sur des balais et Nathanaël savait pertinemment que la jeune femme adorait y jouer.

-Allez, on y va ! décréta t-il sans attendre son affirmation.

Il prit sa main et tira la jeune drow dans le dédale de couloirs de La Citadelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à la grande salle pour inviter les sorciers à se joindre à eux et ils sortirent tous dehors.

-Rowie, on se met avec Chiri ! déclara Helga. Les filles contre les garçons !

Sans demander leur avis aux représentants de la gente masculine, les filles ses saisirent de leurs balais et s'envolèrent en hauteur. D'un geste de la main, Helga fit pousser trois longues tiges terminées par des cercles de tailles différentes de chaque côtés du terrain délimité par des tranchées creusées par Godric. Le Quidditch était un sport très populaire au sein de la communauté sorcière, il était aux sorciers ce qu'était le foot aux moldus européens. Le Quidditch se jouait en opposant deux équipes de sept se composant d'un gardien, de trois poursuiveurs, de deux batteurs et d'un attrapeur. Les poursuiveurs étaient les personnes qui marquaient les points grâce à une grosse balle rouge nommée souffle (un but valant dix points), les batteurs -munis de battes- tentaient de les empêcher en leurs balançant des cognards (des balles dures et noires qui pouvaient vous tuer mais comme disaient les joueurs aguerris de ce sport : « ce sont les risques du métier »), et ensuite venait l'attrapeur. L'attrapeur devait balayer la zone du terrain à la recherche de la plus petite et plus vive balle du jeu : le vif d'or. S'en saisir revenait a terminer le match et faire gagner cent-cinquante points à son équipe.

Helga prit l'évidente place de l'attrapeuse, Rowena de batteuse et Chiridirelle de poursuiveurs puis la Maître d'eau invoqua quatre golem en argile qui joueraient aux places alors vacantes.

Dans l'équipe des garçons, Nathanaël et Godric se disputèrent un moment la place d'attrapeur qu'ils affectionnaient autant l'un que l'autre puis le sorcier roux capitula sous la menace de révéler ce que cachaient Salazar et lui dans leurs mains. Nathanaël n'avait jamais oublié cette histoire et s'en servait en de nombreuses occasions pour gagner des paris ou obtenir ce qu'il désirait. En cela, il ressemblait énormément à son père. Godric fut donc obligé de prendre le poste de batteur si lui convenait bien mieux de toute manière aux vues de sa carrure impressionnante et Salazar prit le poste de poursuiveurs dans lequel il excellait.

Quatre golems invoqués par Godric vinrent compléter leur équipe.

Le décompte se faisait, les chiffres diminuant, les cognards étaient secoués de soubresauts d'excitation. Le golem arbitre invoqué par Helga se saisit du souaffle et, à la fin du décompte, siffla dans son sifflet et lança la balle en hauteur. Les autre balles se libèrent de leurs entraves en quelques secondes. Et la bataille fut lancée.

Nathanaël et Helga s'élevèrent dans les airs pour avoir une meilleure visibilité du terrain et de balayer du regard les alentours pour y repérer le vif d'or.

Rowena et Godric armèrent leurs battes et envoyèrent simultanément un connard dans la direction du poursuiveurs adverse.

Salazar et Chiridirelle filèrent à une vitesse folle en direction du souaffle.

Le sorcier évita dans mal le cognards de Rowena, veilla et se saisit de la balle rouge en souriant puis s'élança vers les buts de l'équipe des filles. Un golem de son équipe se tenait prêt à lui prêter main-forte en cas de manœuvre de blocage. Chiridirelle fit demi-tour en faisant signe aux golems de sa propre équipe de bloquer Salazar. Elle appuya un peu sur le manche de son balais, accélérant ainsi la vitesse puis, d'un signe préalablement décidé entre elles, elle indiqua à Rowena d'envoyer un cognard exploser le golem de soutien de Salazar.

La sorcière au cheveux noirs s'exécuta, la balle noire fila en hurlant jusqu'au golem mais fut intercepté par Godric qui renvoya d'un coup puissant la balle à son envoyeur.

-Allez, Sal ! hurla son ami rouquin. Mets-nous ce premier but !

-Pas besoin de me le dire !

Le balais noir du Fourchelangue reprît sa course effrénée jusqu'aux buts adverses dans lequel il n'eût aucun mal à marquer les dix premiers points.

-Ouuuuuais ! Vas-y Papa ! l'encouragea Nathanaël du haut de son balais.

Après un tour de piste vainqueur, les garçons reprirent place pour un nouvel envoi. Le souaffle fila, Chiridirelle s'en saisit bien plus vite que son adversaire, trop occupé à plaisanter avec Godric. La drow commanda les golems de son équipe de la protéger et ceux-ci se postèrent de chaque côtés d'elle en faisant barrage à toute tentative de la déstabiliser.

Godric balança un cognard dans le premier golem qui s'écrasa au sol puis Salazar vola jusqu'à Chiridirelle et avec l'aide des deux golems poursuiveurs, il lui barra le chemin. Loin d'en être inquiétée, Chiridirelle sauta de son balais, pirouetta au-dessus de son assaillant, laissant son balais passer en-dessous de lui et se réceptionna sur le manche en bois une fois la manœuvre effectuée.

Le sorcier poursuivit la drow en râlant devant son agilité non-conventionnelle mais il était trop tard et Chiridirelle marqua le but, mettant ainsi les deux équipes à égalité.

Le match se disputa deux longues heures avant que Nathanaël n'aperçoive le vif d'or. Il s'élança, sa mère à ses trousses, en direction du Saint Graal qui les ferait gagner -ou du moins leur éviterait une nouvelle humiliation numérique.

-Nat', ta mère prépare un sale coup ! le prévînt Godric.

Il n'avait pas besoin du sorcier pour le deviner mais il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui et voir Helga se pencher au maximum sur son balais -elle était pratiquement à la parallèle- et augmenter au maximum la vitesse de son balais. Elle dépassa sans mal son fils qui augmenta lui-aussi sa vitesse. Alors qu'ils étaient au coude a coude, Rowena envoya un cognard sur Nathanaël, contré immédiatement par le cognards qu'envoya Godric dans la foulée. Le choc des deux cognards se percutant fit perdre un instant le sens de l'équilibre aux deux attrapeurs mais Helga se remit bien plus vite que son enfant et accéléra sa course jusqu'à pouvoir pratiquement toucher le vif d'or.

Elle ne vit que trop tard son fils lui couper la route et se saisir in-extremis de la petite balle dorée.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Godric en balançant sa batte au sol et en entamant une danse de la joie.

Rowena s'approcha et descendit de son balais en souriant.

-Enfin, ça ne change rien au fait que vous avez perdu !

-Peut-être mais au moins on a fait un sacré score ! fit Godric en montrant du doigt les chiffres lumineux qui brillaient dans le ciel.

Trois-cent quatre-vingt pour l'équipe des garçons à quatre-cent quatre-vingt dix pour les filles.

-Encore une fois, on a perdu ! grogna Salazar. Helga va encore me le rabâcher toute la soirée !

Rowena ricana.

-Je suis certaine que tu as moult manières de la faire taire…ou la faire crier autre chose.

-Rowena ! s'écria Nathanaël en rougissant.

-Oh, allez mon chou, tu sais comment on fait les bébés non ? le taquina t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Arrête d'harceler mon fils ! intervînt Helga toute aussi rouge que son rejeton.

Godric s'assit sans douceur à même le sol et tira la manche de son amie.

-Pas de bagarre de filles !

-Viens-là ma chérie, fit Salazar en rejoignant Godric sur le sol.

Chacun finit pas s'installer confortablement sur l'herbe en discutant avec animation.

Rowena expliquant l'éducation sexuelle a son neveu, Salazar murmurait des choses salaces à l'oreille d'Helga et Godric et Chiridirelle se chamaillaient une fois de plus.

Nathanaël s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel se teindre une jolie couleur orangée. Au loin, il vit la silhouette de Merlin qui planait au-dessus de la forêt.

Soudain, un deuxième faucon rejoignit son ami et ensembles, il descendirent rejoindre le groupe de sorciers en contrebas.

-Merlin, appela Nathanaël en tendant son bras pour que le faucon émerillon se pose dessus.

Salazar réagit immédiatement.

-C'est Merzhin !

Aussitôt les trois sorciers relevèrent la tête.

-Tu as raison, c'est bien lui ! affirma sa femme.

-Que fait-il là ? s'étonna Godric en délaissant sa boite verbale avec la drow.

Et alors que tous se posaient des milliers de questions, le faucon identique à Merlin ouvrir le bec et une voix grave en sortît.

-Mes chers apprentis, je vous ai envoyé Merzhin pour vous prévenir que je serais à La Citadelle dans trois jours. Il est temps.

Puis la voix faiblît et le faucon s'envola sans demander son reste.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Nathanaël.

-Ça, fit Godric, c'était Lailoken.

-Ça, fit Rowena, ça veut dire que tu vas battre Salazar dans trois jours.

-Ça, fit Helga, ça veut dire que tu es prêt pour les Élémentaires.

-Ça, finit Salazar, ça veut dire que tu vas rencontrer ton prochain Maître d'apprentissage.

-Et ça veut aussi dire…commença Godric.

-…que tu vas en chier ! termina Rowena.

-Rowena ! hurlèrent d'une seule voix Helga et Salazar.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir mes endives !

Comment vous allez ? Moi j'ai une pêche d'enfer et le fait que je ne bosse pas demain est totalement étranger à ça, bien évidemment.

Bref, voici sans attendre le Chapitre 20 que certains attendent avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 _L'aigle royal s'éleva dans les cieux, déployant ses ailes pour profiter du vent qui s'engouffrait entre ses plumes. C'était une sensation exquise, une sensation inégalable. Un vrai sentiment de pure liberté. Nathanaël sourit autant qu'un bec d'aigle le lui permettait. Grisé par les délicieuses sensations de puissance et de magnificence qui se dégageait de l'animal, le jeune homme accéléra, le vent fouettait sa tête, caressant ses plumes._

 _Nathanaël voulut exprimer son bonheur mais ce fut un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain qui sorti de sa gorge. Ébahit par la force et la portée du son, il cria et cria encore._

 _Captant à nouveau du mouvement en contrebas, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, il plongea en direction de la forêt de pins sylvestres, faisant fît de la pression qu'exerçait l'air sur son corps. Il était un aigle royal, il était taillé pour ce genre de pirouettes. S'engouffrant dans les sous-bois comme s'il s'était agît de filaments de coton, l'aigle se posa avec une infinie douceur sur une branche couverte de sève qu'il agrippa avec force. Il fixa une énième fois la scène aussi poignante que triste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux fauves._

 _L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds enserrait la jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne cessait de lui répéter que tout irait bien, qu'elle vivrait. Il faisait pression sur son abdomen ensanglanté, ses larmes se mêlant à son sang._

 _Mais pour une fois le rêve ne se stoppa pas là. Nathanaël tourna une tête intriguée. La curiosité rongeait son être depuis bien trop longtemps._

 _La jeune femme leva sa main vers le visage du jeune homme et murmura :_

 _-C'était écrit, mon frère, nous avons été maudits._

 _Et dans un dernier souffle, elle embrassa l'homme sur la joue en souriant._

 _-Gwenddydd ! s'écria t-il en fondant en larmes. Gwenddydd !_

 _Bientôt, la rage fit place à la tristesse et une vague de magie brute explosa tout autour de lui, balayant tout alentour._

 _Nathanaël s'agrippa plus fort à la branche qui menaçait de lâcher. Puis, tout aussi rapidement que la vague d'énergie était apparue elle disparue, laissant derrière elle un gigantesque cratère. Mais l'adolescent pût nettement apercevoir les milliers de paillettes qui dansaient avec fureur dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme qui croisèrent ses yeux fauves. Il eût l'impression que l'homme savait alors tout de lui, qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à ces deux billes brillantes que ce soit ce qu'il savait ou même ces secrets qui planaient autour de lui. Il avait la nette et désagréable sensation que l'homme le connaissait bien mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait._

Nathanaël se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur.

-Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? demanda t-il à Soul.

- _Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille puissance,_ fit-elle en haletant, _cet homme n'est pas humain !_

-Il a tout dévasté en libérant sa magie, réfléchît le jeune homme en se frottant le menton, un peu comme moi quand je me suis énervé contre Papa mais en mille fois plus fort.

- _Cet homme doit avoir plus de puissance magique que Rowena._

-Et qui est-ce ? Godric a dit qu'il n'avait vu que Rowena avoir des paillettes dans les yeux à part moi.

- _Encore un mystère,_ déclara Soul. _Au moins nous avons un nom à mettre sur le visage de la femme : Gwenddydd._

-Ça ne nous avance pas tant que ça, je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom avant.

- _C'est bien ce que je disais : encore un mystère._

Un de plus qui venait s'ajouter à la très longue liste qu'il avait dressé dans sa tête. Entre l'identité de ces jumeaux, du drow dessiné dans le médaillon de Chiridirelle, de la personne qui l'avait déposé à l'orphelinat et de ses parents, cela faisait beaucoup d'identités à découvrir. À tout cela s'ajoutaient les cachotteries que lui faisaient les sorciers : pourquoi étaient-ils venus à Loudly-St-Thomas, pourquoi l'entraînaient-ils ? Il était ravi que Helga et Salazar l'aient adopté mais il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça au démarrage. Qui était Lailoken pour bénéficier d'un si grand respect auprès d'eux ? À quelles épreuves le préparait-on ?

L'ambiance avait changé depuis deux ans. Depuis que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait étalé en une que le célèbre mangemort Remus Lupin s'était échappé d'Azkaban où il pourrissait depuis plus de douze ans. Oh, ce fut des changements presque imperceptibles pour un œil non aguerri mais pas pour Nathanaël. Les semaines qui avaient suivies avaient été particulièrement étranges. Plus de protection de la part de son père, plus de regards inquiets de la part de sa mère et des coups d'yeux qui en disaient longs entre Godric et Rowena.

Les choses s'étaient accélérées en juin dernier. Ses parents avaient fait au mieux pour l'empêcher de se renseigner mais l'enfant tenait beaucoup de ces même parents et était tenace.

Harry Potter racontait à tout le monde que Lord Voldemort était revenu à la vie.

Et Nathanaël avait alors compris : Salazar et Helga essayaient de le protéger. Lord Voldemort étant un descendant de son père, Nathanaël et lui se retrouvaient liés -un peu comme des cousins éloignés- et ses parents avaient peur qu'il n'en soit bouleversé. Après tout, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été un des pires mages noir de son siècle. C'était en tout cas la meilleure explication que Soul et lui avaient pu trouver. Et même si elle ne les contentaient pas vraiment, ils n'avaient rien de plus plausible : il n'y avait absolument aucune autre raison pour que le Lord et lui soit liés d'une autre façon.

Nathanaël soupira, et descendit en pyjama jusqu'à la salle à manger, pieds nus.

-B'jour, marmonna t-il à l'attention de Rowena qui peinait visiblement à garder les yeux ouverts.

-'Lut Moustique, lui répondit-elle tout aussi bas que lui.

D'un geste de la main -il avait encore besoin de diriger sa magie- il amena à lui couverts et bol, flocons d'avoine, lait et baies fraîches. D'un autre geste, les flocons se secouèrent dans le bol, le lait vînt les recouvrir et les baies s'étalèrent sur le dessus. Il fit tourner distraitement sa cuillère dans son bol en tournant son index au-dessus du couvert en argent, tout en lisant le journal sorcier du jour.

En page une, on ne parlait pas du retour probable de Lord Voldemort mais plutôt de Brutus Silverstone, le Directeur des Affaires Magiques Étrangères dont lui avait parlé Drago Malefoy au Chemin de Traverse (et qui s'était révélé être un des seuls descendants de Salazar a ne pas être un puriste du sang et la raison pour laquelle le sorcier avait repris son nom de famille car : « _Après tout, il faut bien que j'honore le seul de mes descendants à avoir encore sa tête bien vissée entre ses deux épaules !_ » avait-il justifié le choix de son nouveau nom de famille).

On racontait comment Brutus Silverstone avait mené d'une main de fer la négociation sur les nouveaux traités d'entraide internationaux qui avaient débouchés sur des accords bénéfiques pour la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Malgré son âge avancé, le Directeur semblait toujours mener ses affaires à bien et faire gagner des accords juteux au Ministère de la Magie. Il était, selon _La Gazette_ et Salazar -qui n'étaient l'un comme l'autre absolument pas objectifs- un très bon élément qui méritait amplement son siège au Magenmagot.

-Passe-moi le journal, morveux ! lui ordonna son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en baillant.

-Une fois que j'ai terminé, vieillard ! répliqua t-il du tac au tac.

-Ne me manque pas de respect, sale gosse !

-Ne me sous-estime pas, vieux tas !

Ils se sourirent en se lançant un regard complice puis Nathanaël referma la journal et lui lança sans ménagement.

-Réflexes ! s'écria t-il.

Salazar n'eût aucun mal à le rattraper mais ne pût éviter la boule de lait que son fils avait ingénieusement caché derrière le papier journal. Il en fut recouvert de la tête aux pieds et poussa un hurlement de frustration.

-Viens ici, gamin ! Je vais t'étrangler ! scanda t-il, lui promettant mille morts.

-À tout à l'heure à la fontaine, c'est le jour où je te bats, n'oublie pas ! ricana le jeune homme en s'enfuyant à l'étage.

C'était un point que l'enfant n'avait aucunement besoin de rappeler a son père, celui-ci avait râlé durant les deux derniers jours que ce n'était pas normal que la victoire de Nathanaël ne soit pas plus longue et plus fastidieuse. Oh, il donnerait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait cet après-midi. Si son fils devait boire l'eau de sa fontaine, il devrait d'abord le rendre fou de fierté en abattant chacune des défenses qu'il dresserait devant son chemin.

Et des idées, il en était rempli à ras bord.

Oo

- _J'ai fait le tour de ton esprit, aucune confusion ni aucune intrusion,_ rapporta militairement Soul. _Il ne l'a pas joué vicieuse cette fois-ci._

-Son sourire en dit long pourtant, fit Nathanaël qui ne croyait que moyennement à sa prétendue victoire.

Après tout, son père restait un monstre de puissance, de technique et de rage de vaincre. Qu'il soit son fils le poussait à faire preuve d'encore plus d'ingéniosité pour lui mettre des raclées.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas perdre, Laz ! ricana Rowena qui s'était installée à même le sol avec Helga, Chiridirelle et Godric pour assister à ce moment historique.

-Tant de soutien me rend tout chose, ronchonna le sorcier que Sealvia colla pour le réconforter.

Nathanaël et son père se fixait, le départ serait cette fois-ci donné par Rowena. Celle-ci invoqua un décompte qui s'afficha dans le ciel et tandis que les chiffres luminescents diminuaient, l'excitation des deux combattants grandissait.

- _Je le sens, Nat' !_ prévînt Soul. _Sal augmente sa puissance, il n'avait jamais tout utilisé avant !_

-Pardon !? blanchît soudainement le jeune homme.

En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce point là, toujours trop occupé à sauver ses fesses de flammes déchaînées, de lianes dévoreuses, de monstres de terre engloutisseurs et tout ce qu'avait bien pu invoquer un jour Salazar. Le sorcier avait plus de quatre cent quatre-vingt pourcent de puissance magique, comment avait-il seulement pu penser qu'il avait pratiquement utilisé toute cette puissance durant leurs joutes ?

-Que dis-tu de ça, morveux ? lança son père alors que l'énergie que la magie dégageait exerçait une pression étouffante sur Nathanaël et Soul qui ne purent qu'écarquiller des yeux remplis d'un profond respect.

- _C'est incroyable !_ s'émerveilla Soul. _Sal est un monstre ! Et dire que Rowie est encore plus puissante que lui…_

Nathanaël déglutit en se demandant si le but des sorciers étaient de l'envoyer aux devants d'une mort certaine : il n'avait _que_ deux cent trente-neuf pourcent de puissance _lui_ !

-Bon, quand faut y aller…marmonna t-il peu rassuré.

Il voulut s'élever dans les airs mais Salazar ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il attira à lui l'eau de la fontaine qui ondoya tout autour d'eux comme pour former un labyrinthe que le sorcier givra en une seconde. Nathanaël était piégé dans ce dédale glacé et il était hors de question qu'il utilise le Feudeymon. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'une baguette magique possédant ce stockeur d'Élémentaires aurait pu être d'une grande utilité pour un _Inflammare_ bien placé.

- _Sérieusement, tu penses vraiment qu'un petit Inflammare changerait quelque chose à notre situation ?_ le rabroua son amie en soufflant.

-Non, tu as raison. Je crois que la découverte de la puissance du vieux m'a déstabilisé, concéda Nathanaël en secouant la tête.

- _Et bien, il s'agirait de te réveiller !_ hurla Soul. _En-dessous !_

Le jeune homme n'eût pas besoin de plus amples explications pour s'écarter du sol d'où surgit une Sealvia bien plus grande et grosse que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air déterminé à lui croquer la moindre parcelle de peau qui traînerait à portée de ses immenses crocs luisants de salive de platine.

-Désolée Nat', s'excusa t-elle en sifflant. C'est le jeu.

L'enfant hocha la tête sèchement et les hostilités commencèrent. Se saisissant de son bâton de combat rétréci à sa ceinture, il se mit en garde alors que son arme augmentait de taille. Son bâton n'avait rien de particulier, il était en bois, long et se terminait par une sorte de boursoufflure comme pouvait en avoir une personne amputée du bras. Nathanaël l'affectionnait particulièrement car il lui avait un jour permis de porter un coup à Chiridirelle qui lui avait donné un avantage certain durant quelques minutes avant que la drow ne lui rappelle ses sombres origines à grand renfort de pirouettes et de coups de cimeterres bien placés.

Sa magie courut jusqu'au bout de son bâton et celui-ci devînt bien plus lourd et dur. Il renvoya une seconde salve de magie et l'embout devînt brûlant. L'embout se mit à chauffer jusqu'à atteindre les mille sept-cent soixante-huit degrés très précisément, température de fusion du platine.

Sealvia attaqua un peu avant que lui-même ne n'engage le combat. Il l'évita simplement en augmentant sa vitesse et en parant avec son bâton. Sealvia siffla de douleur quand le bout brûlant lui mordit la gorge.

-Ça fait mal ! cracha t-elle.

Nathanaël sourit

-C'est le jeu !

Le serpent esquissa un rictus boudeur et sa queue vînt frapper de plein fouet le jeune garçon qui ne pût invoquer un bouclier qu'au dernier moment. La force du coup le balança avec force contre une des parois en glace du labyrinthe, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- _Pic de glace enfoncé dans la cuisse gauche,_ lui signala Soul en faisant un rapide diagnostic.

-J'avais à peine senti, grommela Nathanaël en armant un orbe de lumière qu'il fit chauffer à la même température que son bâton.

Il divisa l'orbe en une multitude de petites boules de lumière brûlantes qu'il laissa léviter tout autour de lui, bloquant chacun de ses angles morts.

Nathanaël roula sur le côté alors que Sealvia s'attaquait à nouveau à lui, tous crocs dehors. Les dents du serpent frôlèrent le nez de l'adolescent qui en profita pour sectionner le nez et la bouche du reptile d'un coup de bâton bien placé. D'un geste vif, il se remit sur pied alors que Sealvia se tortillait au sol. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, réajusta son bouclier et lança toutes les boules de lumières sur le serpent. Chacune explosa à la seconde où elle toucha le corps de platine du reptile, creusant de profonds caractères dans le métal. La lumière aveugla le serpent, ce qui laissa le temps à Nathanaël de se faufiler au loin.

- _Salazar exulte,_ annonça Soul, toujours sur le qui-vive. _Par contre, il a caché sa présence, je ne sais pas où il est. Prépare-toi !_

Nathanaël prit en compte l'avertissement de son amie et s'engloba dans un deuxième bouclier qui vînt recouvrir le premier. Lentement, il effaça lui aussi sa présence et sa signature magique comme le lui avaient appris Helga et Rowena. Avec précaution, il envoya sa magie agir comme un sonar dans les couloirs du labyrinthe.

Il n'y avait rien de caché dans le prochain carrefour. Il en profita pour faire fondre la pic de glace enfoncé sans sa cuisse et pour cautériser la plaie béante. Il pratiquerait des soins approfondis plus tard.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir sans fin, il faillît se faire embrocher par une bonne dizaine de pièges tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Après avoir passé cette défense supplémentaire, Nathanaël arriva dans un énième carrefour glacé mais il n'eût pas le temps de choisir un couloir qu'un golem de terre se forma pour lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- _Aïe,_ fit Soul, _tu n'as jamais gagné contre toi-même…_

-J'étais certain qu'il l'utiliserait.

Apparemment Salazar avait gardé son point faible dans sa manche : le sorcier avait un jour décidé que pour progresser la meilleure manière était de se battre contre soi-même. Il avait invoqué un golem identique à jeune homme -que ce soit physiquement ou magiquement- qui progressait en même temps que lui-même et contre qui il avait dû se battre. À ce jour, il n'avait jamais trouvé sa propre faiblesse.

Trente minutes plus tard, le golem était toujours en place et Nathanaël mal en point. Le sang qui s'échappait de son arcade sourcilière fendue lui coulait dans les yeux et il stoppa le flux d'un geste de la main. Reprenant son bâton qui était tombé au sol, Nathanaël souffla.

- _J'ai bien une idée : utilise le Feudeymon,_ fit Soul. _C'est ta seule chance._

-Comment ça ? interrogea le jeune homme. Je vais encore me piéger tout seul !

- _Réfléchis ! Il est en terre et tu ne peux pas le battre pour le moment,_ expliqua son amie, _ton seul moyen est de l'assécher assez pour pouvoir fuir._

Nathanaël sourit largement, toutes ses craintes envolées.

Une fois le golem immobilisé, Nathanaël courut rapidement dans le sens opposé. Au bout du couloir, une lumière lui annonça qu'il sortait enfin du labyrinthe de glace.

Devant la fontaine, Salazar l'attendait, assis sur son éternel tabouret.

-Tu en as mis du temps, morveux !

Nathanaël était dans sale état. Il était épuisé physiquement et magiquement mais rien que pour arracher le sourire moqueur du visage horripilant de son père, il se reprît et puisa au fond de lui pour rassembler l'énergie qui lui restait.

Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !

Salazar se leva et se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Il ne parut jamais plus grand et imposant qu'en ce moment même au jeune homme. L'adulte libéra sa magie et un tourbillon argenté et ondoyant s'éleva tout autour de lui. L'enfant déglutit, il se sentait minuscule et tellement faible en comparaison ! La puissance de Salazar dépassait son entendement et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprît qu'il n'avait encore rien vu des possibilités infinies de la magie.

Mais il avait un atout dans sa manche. Il avait travaillé tellement dur et tellement longtemps pour mettre au point la technique qui ferait voler en éclat le _Protego_ de son père ! Il y avait travaillé sans relâche avec sa mère durant leurs heures de repos.

Nathanaël se mit en garde et Salazar l'imita. Le combat allait être époustouflant. Il avait déjà pris de nombreux coups de la part de son père mais aujourd'hui serait différent. Aujourd'hui les coups seraient plus puissants, plus rapides et plus destructeurs que jamais. Il sentait que son père avait déployé absolument toute sa puissance et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Il mériterait amplement sa victoire -si victoire il y avait.

-Allez Nat' ! l'encouragea Chiridirelle en souriant. Tu peux le faire !

Le jeune homme sourit à ces mots et une énergie nouvelle vînt lui redonner le coup de fouet dont il avait besoin pour engager le combat.

En trois coups, Salazar l'envoya voltiger au loin, il invoqua son auto-lévitation pour stopper sa chute et se donner de l'élan pour porter la prochaine frappe. Il tapa son père dans les côtes et fut satisfait de la grimace que celui-ci fit. Mais le sorcier attrapa sa jambe, pivota sur ses genoux et balaya son auto-lévitation et la jambe qui le maintenait en équilibre d'un coup de pied rotatif chargé de magie. Nathanaël se retrouva sur le dos, la canne de Salazar qui avait retrouvé sa taille originelle sous la gorge.

Loin d'être acculé, le garçon métamorphosa le bout de son bâton en lame de bois et frappa la canne pour l'envoyer valser au loin. Prenant appuis sur ses deux mains, il poussa et frappa de ses deux pieds le ventre de Salazar qui fut projeté vers la fontaine. Le sorcier appela sa canne d'un geste et celle-ci serpenta vers lui avant de durcir à nouveau, prête à l'emploi.

La joute continua un long moment ainsi, chacun encaissant les coups de l'autre avec un peu plus de mal que l'instant d'avant.

La tactique de Nathanaël se mettait doucement en place et Salazar ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la fontaine. Lorsque l'homme fut à plus de dix mètres de celle-ci, Nathanaël jugea qu'il était temps de piéger son père. Tout devait se jouer maintenant, il n'aurait aucune seconde chance. Invoquant l'orbe noire, il engloba son père après avoir réussi à l'immobiliser.

Il avait paramétré son orbe pour qu'elle ne laisse rien passer que ce soit les cinq sens mais aussi la magie. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et il avait essuyé beaucoup d'échecs avant de par venir à ce résultat là. Le flux de magie qui liait Salazar au bouclier qui protégeait la fontaine se brisa sur le coup et Nathanaël pût voler jusqu'au Saint Graal où il plongea ses mains en coupe et se délecta de l'eau si fraîche et si pure qu'il avait rêvé de boire un millier de fois. Une fois l'eau avalée, son épaule brilla d'une intense lueur bleue et l'orbe éclata en morceau, laissant apparaître un Salazar hébété.

-J'ai perdu ? demanda t-il à l'assemblée.

Les cinq sourires qui lui firent face lui répondirent à l'affirmative.

Salazar ferma les paupières, se frotta l'arête du nez et marcha vers son fils dont il se saisit des épaules.

-Je suis très fier de toi, Nathanaël, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Nathanaël sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

-C'était incroyable, canaille ! scanda Godric en lui balançant sa grande paluche dans le dos.

La blessure à sa cuisse se rappela à lui à ce moment là et sa jambe se déroba sous lui, le faisant s'étaler au sol. Ses lunettes s'envolèrent un peu plus loin sur la grande place. Alors qu'il allait se relever et insulter son oncle, il remarqua la paire de rangers qui avait vécue plus que de raisonnable juste devant son nez. Il se fit la réflexion que son propriétaire devait ne plus y voir bien clair pour garder des chaussures en pareil état.

C'est en relevant la tête qu'il comprît pourquoi ledit propriétaire n'en changeait pas. Outre l'accoutrement de rockeur, les cheveux blancs et longs attachés en queue de cheval, la barbe tout aussi blanche et tressée, ce qui expliquait réellement ce « choix » était plutôt que le vieillard qui se tenait devant lui, lui tendant ses lunettes, n'avait littéralement pas d'yeux. Non, à la place deux orbites noircies aux chairs fondues le _regardaient_. Nathanaël et Soul déglutirent. C'était comme si ses yeux avaient brûlés de _l'intérieur._

-Tu devrais arrêter de porter des binocles, petit, fit la voix grave qui était sortie trois jours plus tôt du bec du faucon nommé Merzhin. C'est un point faible lors des combats. Je t'apprendrais à diriger ta magie vers tes yeux pour y voir plus clair.

Nathanaël ne sut jamais si c'était l'intimidation, sa curiosité enfin satisfaite de savoir à quoi ressemblait Lailoken ou son cynisme naturel qui lui fit répondre ce qui devait être sa plus grosse gaffe :

-Euh, non merci, on dirait que ça ne vous a pas tellement réussi.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir ce chapitre de mon imagination, je sais !

Mais l'important ce n'est pas ça, l'important c'est que j'ai appris que Hugh Jackman n'endosserait plus jamais le rôle de Wolverine. Oui je sais, j'ai quelques mois de retard.

Ensuite, j'ai vu Deadpool hier : MAIS ALLEZ LE VOIR BORDEL IL EST ENOOOOOOOORMISSIME !

Allez, bisous sur les deux fesses !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Le sourcil gauche du vieillard se releva, entraînant avec lui les chairs fondues de ce qui fut un jour ses yeux. Le mouvement fit gémir de dégoût Nathanaël qui était toujours étalé au sol.

L'homme nommé Lailoken se tourna vers Salazar et releva sa lèvre supérieure droite exactement comme le faisait Mrs Collins.

-Tel père, tel fils ! lui lança t-il sur un ton si étrange que Nathanaël et Soul n'arrivèrent pas à déterminer s'il était rieur ou menaçant.

Interrogation qui fut rapidement assouvie quand Lailoken se retourna à nouveau vers lui en balançant sa queue de cheval en arrière, dégageant ainsi une épaule large et bien plus musclée que l'aurait deviné le jeune homme. Merzhin -que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'alors- vînt s'y poser avec douceur.

-Tu sais, le gnome, je suis ici pour t'apprendre la maîtrise des éléments…commença t-il doucereusement. Je voulais te tester pour connaître ton niveau mais je sais désormais que tu es idiot, irréfléchi et que tu as trop de tchatche.

Nathanaël prit la mouche immédiatement et Soul gronda de colère. Le jeune se dressa de toute sa hauteur mais celle-ci ne suffît pas à rattraper celle du vieillard.

-Comment ça ? Je ne vous permets pas, dis donc ! s'écria t-il en rougissant de frustration et en pointant du doigt son agresseur.

Lailoken se saisit aussitôt de son appendice et le tordit. Il lui fit ensuite une clé de bras et en deux secondes Nathanaël se retrouva plié en deux, le visage pointé en direction du labyrinthe de glace que Salazar n'avait pas encore fait fondre, à la merci de ce vieil homme qu'il avait sous-estimé.

-Euh, un coup de main ? demanda fébrilement l'enfant à son père qui retroussa le nez en déclinant la supplique.

Personne ne vînt l'aider -bien que Chiridirelle en eût fait la démarche avant d'être stoppée par une Rowena qui se retenait de rire.

-Quelles sont tes erreurs ? gronda Lailoken.

-Mais je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs ! s'écria Nathanaël. J'ai gagné !

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas du tout où le sorcier voulait en venir. La torsion que celui-ci accentua sur son bras lui indiqua cependant que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

-Tu as certes battu Salazar et tu as en effet bu l'eau de la fontaine mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as fait des erreurs stupides. Tu aurais pu gagner bien plus rapidement même avec le peu de puissance magique que tu possèdes pour le moment.

 _-Tu vois de quoi il veut parler ?_ lui demanda sa colocataire.

-Non, pas du tout, lui répondit le jeune homme silencieusement.

- _Même à deux vous n'êtes pas foutus de trouver de quoi je parle ?_ les rabroua la voix de Lailoken qui s'était frayée un chemin dans son esprit.

Si Soul avait pu sursauter, elle l'aurait fait. Nathanaël, quant à lui, ne se priva pas pour laisser s'échapper un cri qui n'avait rien de masculin.

-Vous…vous la voyez ? bégaya le jeune homme dans sa tête.

- _Évidemment ! Elle fait un boucan d'enfer, difficile de la louper !_ fit le vieil homme d'un air exaspéré.

-Mais…mais…les autres ne l'ont jamais remarqué !

- _Je ne suis pas eux._

 _-Alors ça, c'est géant !_ fit Soul.

-Alors, quelles sont tes erreurs ? demanda à nouveau Lailoken à voix haute.

Nathanaël et Soul se concertèrent une nouvelle fois mais leur recherche ne fut pas plus fructueuse que la fois précédente.

-Je n'en sais rien, finit pas dire Nathanaël. Par contre, vous pourriez desserrer votre prise ou, mieux encore, cesser de vous acharner sur mon bras !?

Godric grimaça en appréhendant la réaction de Lailoken qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Tu n'as donc aucune notion de survie ? demanda t-il d'une voix effrayante.

Et tandis que sa voix grondait, sa magie se libéra. Une intense et lourde vague de magie brute -la plus puissante que Nathanaël ait jamais ressenti- le frappa de plein fouet.

Il haleta sous la pression qu'elle exerça sur son corps. C'était impressionnant, c'était terrifiant. Sa magie était un monstre…non, Lailoken était un monstre de puissance. La force était telle que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et que sa gorge se serra. Il étouffait. Ses genoux faiblirent et il tomba au sol, tirant un peu plus sur son bras toujours enserré entre les mains du sorcier.

- _Il…il n'est pas humain,_ souffla Soul avec difficulté, _il me fait peur. Sa magie me fait peur !_

Nathanaël ne la comprenait que trop bien. S'il avait été plus jeune il avait bien peur qu'il n'eût sans doute perdu le contrôle de sa vessie.

Lailoken était bien plus puissant que Salazar et Rowena réunis, de ça il n'avait aucun doute. À combien s'élevait son pourcentage ? Mille ? Mille cinq-cents ? Cet homme était un titan.

Il déglutit et n'eût d'autre choix qu'abdiquer.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris, pas de sarcasme, pas de cynisme, pas d'ironie ! Rappelez votre magie, s'il vous plaît, rappelez-la ! supplia t-il l'homme, toute fierté oubliée.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire suffisant du vieux sorcier qui s'appliqua à accéder à sa demande.

-Es-tu en de meilleures conditions pour répondre à ma question ? le pressa t-il.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ? répliqua t-il en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. Euh…je voulais dire, oui M'sieur.

Lailoken tira le bras du jeune homme vers lui et Nathanaël fut soulevé pour retrouver la même position ridicule qu'un instant plus tôt.

-Regarde bien le labyrinthe de ton père, ordonna le titan.

Nathanaël s'exécuta.

-Oui, et ?

-Regarde bien.

-Je le regarde !

-Mieux que ça !

-Mais je me tue à le faire !

-Et bien fait le encore mieux ! s'exaspéra le vieil homme.

-Mais je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir ! répliqua Nathanaël qui s'énervait.

-Mais tu es nunuche ou quoi ?

-Je ne vous permets pas, on n'a pas élever les cochons ensembles !

Lailoken libéra à nouveau sa magie.

-Ok, ok, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir vécu tout ça pour que vous puissiez vous permettre, abdiqua à nouveau Nathanaël. Que dois-je regarder ?

Lailoken pointa le labyrinthe du doigt tout en rappelant sa magie à lui.

-En quoi est-il fait ?

-Ben, en eau ! fit le jeune homme sous le ton de l'évidence.

Une seconde évidence ne tarda pas à le frapper et lui décomposer le visage.

-Oh le con ! s'écria t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Oh le con !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, enfonça Lailoken en souriant.

Un peu plus loin, Godric demanda à ses amis s'ils comprenaient un traître mot de cet échange nébuleux.

-Non, répondit Rowena, je suis larguée.

-Absolument pas, fit Helga.

-…dit Salazar.

-On est d'accord, confirma le sorcier roux.

Salazar voyait son fils se morigéner pour quelque chose qui semblait concerner le labyrinthe qu'il avait créé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'embêter ?

- _On est bête !_ riait Soul. _Mon dieu qu'on est bête !_

-La honte…fit Nathanaël. Rowena ne va pas arrêter de se moquer de moi.

-Pourquoi ? fit la jolie sorcière, réagissant à son prénom.

-Le labyrinthe…il est construit à partir de l'eau de la fontaine ! s'exclama Nathanaël en se frappant la tête. J'aurais pu la décongeler et la boire au lieu de me farcir tous les pièges de Papa !

Rowena pouffa, pouffa, pouffa…et explosa de rire ! Elle dût même se tenir à Godric pour ne pas tomber.

Une fois que l'évidence fut dite, répétée et amplifiée, tous rirent de la déconvenue de Nathanaël. Tous ? Non, Salazar, lui, affichait un air crispé : à mille quarante et un an il n'avait pas été foutu de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. L'excitation lui avait apparemment fait perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait. Il n'osait imaginer l'humiliation totale qu'il aurait vécu si son fils avait pensé à ça.

-Tu es toujours aussi trop sûr de toi, Sal.

C'était une confirmation que Lailoken lui balança au visage.

-Tel père, tel fils, répéta le vieil homme en souriant.

Oo

Nathanaël trébucha sur un rocher couvert de mousse humide. Il faillit tomber mais Chiridirelle le retînt de justesse avant de continuer de suivre Lailoken. Le chemin de terre rougeâtre qu'ils empruntaient serpentait le long du flan d'une immense colline -c'était presque une petite falaise, à la réflexion-, la terre boueuse collait aux chaussures et rendait l'ascension pénible mais Lailoken le gravissait comme s'il s'était agît une route plane et bien entretenue.

-Je n'en peux plus ! se plaignît-il du bout des lèvres.

-Du nerf, le gnome ! l'encouragea Lailoken. Ce qui t'attend pendant ces trois prochaines années sera bien pire.

-C'est hyper motivant, merci beaucoup ! ironisa le jeune homme dont les mollets et les fesses brûlaient atrocement.

Il avait été décidé que les trois prochaines années de sa vie se dérouleraient directement dans la demeure du vieux sorcier qui se situait dans la forêt calédonienne, au fin fond de l'Écosse. Chiridirelle avait été invité à participer à cette formation par Lailoken qui avait été ravi de parler culture drow avec elle de longues heures durant. À cette annonce, les quatre sorciers l'avaient regardé comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Rowena lui avait même chuchoté à l'oreille un « _bon courage_ » angoissant. Aucun n'avait voulu lui raconter ce qui l'attendait durant ces années sous le tutorat du vieil homme. Il avait cependant bien vite compris que son apprentissage serait bien plus dur que celui des quatre sorciers quand, arrivés à l'orée de la forêt calédonienne après un transplanage, Lailoken avait annoncé que la magie n'avait pas de place en ces lieux. Jamais. Durant trois ans. Puis, le vieil homme avait continué en disant qu'il faudrait parcourir le chemin à pied jusqu'à sa demeure. Sans prévenir, il avait redonné leur forme originelle à ses trop nombreux bagages et lui avait répété qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie dans cette forêt.

Puis il avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans le bois humides en précisant que chacun porterait ses _propres_ bagages quand Chiridirelle avait voulu décharger son ami de certaines de ses charges.

- _Il est fou,_ chuchota Soul -elle avait désormais une peur bleue que Lailoken ne l'entende. _Il lui manque une case, on va mourir sous les outrages de cet esclavagiste !_

-Ne te plains pas trop, ronchonna Nathanaël en rattrapant de justesse un de ses sacs qui menaçait de se faire la malle, toi tu n'as pas mal aux fesses !

- _L'un des nombreux avantages à ne pas avoir de corps !_ ricana t-elle.

-Je vais mourir ! souffla difficilement le jeune homme qui ne sentait que trop bien la douleur de ses épaules qui ployaient sous la lourde charge de ses bagages.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Il le fit glisser sur le chemin de terre rouge, sur les rochers mousseux, sur les conifères aux odeurs de pluie…et s'arrêta subitement devant l'un d'entre eux.

-Soul…

- _Oui…_

-Ce sont…

- _des pins…_

-Sylvestres ! termina le jeune homme en criant presque.

En y réfléchissant bien, il était tellement en colère contre le traitement que le forçait à subir l'horrible sorcier aveugle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé plus tôt que la forêt calédonienne ressemblait arbre pour arbre à celle qu'il avait l'habitude de survoler dans ses rêves.

-Je suis certain que c'est ici que se déroule mes rêves ! annonça Nathanaël d'une voix sûre.

- _Ces deux forêts se ressemblent bien trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence._

- _Bon, vous allez bouger vos fesses ou échanger vos spéculations pendant cent-sept ans !?_ intervînt Lailoken, à bout de patience.

Soul eût bien envie de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas de corps et que c'était -par conséquent- physiquement impossible mais se retînt de justesse de peur qu'il ne trouve un moyen de lui faire ressentir la douleur de Nathanaël à sa place. Oui, ce n'était pas solidaire mais Soul n'avait jamais prétendue être quelqu'un de bien !

-Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie dans cette forêt, pourquoi faîtes-vous de la legilimencie dans ce cas ? contra le jeune garçon épuisé.

Lailoken reprit sa marche et balança sa queue de cheval dans le visage de Nathanaël.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que cela s'appliquait à moi…

Nathanaël grommela.

Lailoken reprit son allure de croisière, c'est-à-dire que lorsque l'enfant faisait deux pas, il en avait parcouru cinq, si bien qu'il ne fut rapidement plus qu'une silhouette se découpant à l'horizon. Chiridirelle hésitait à augmenter sa cadence car elle n'avait que peu de charges et n'était pas du tout gênée par la montée du chemin. Mais cela revenait à abandonner son ami à son triste sort et, bien qu'elle aimait assez asticoter Nathanaël, le voir tant peiner à gravir cette colline lui préoccupait la conscience. Son cruel dilemme fut de bien courte durée car la voix de Lailoken retentit au loin :

-Chiridirelle, laisse donc l'asticot tout seul, il nous rejoindra quand il aura cessé de bâiller aux corneilles !

La drow fit un signe de la tête à Nathanaël en guise de « désolée » et le jeune homme renifla devant cette honteuse trahison.

-Traîtresse.

La nuit commençait à tomber, peignant le ciel d'une jolie couleur orangée. Nathanaël était désormais tout seul sur le chemin, son amie et son tortionnaire avaient depuis bien longtemps disparus au loin.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et se confirma qu'il était bien seul dans la forêt. Personne ne pourrait le voir réduire ses bagages et les alléger.

- _Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place,_ le prévînt son amie. _Je suis sûre que Lailoken a un moyen de le savoir._

-Au pire on sera fixé ! coupa t-il court.

Alors qu'il plongeait en lui pour appeler sa magie, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans sa tête. Deux secondes plus tard, la voix de Lailoken retentit à son tour.

-J'AI DIT SANS MAGIE, TÊTE DE GLAND !

Nathanaël soupira et s'assit à même le sol humide qui fit un bruit dégoûtant de succion.

-Ne le dis pas, surtout ne le…

- _Que j'avais raison ?_

-…dis pas.

Nathanaël se reposa vingt bonnes minutes, ce qui laissa le temps au ciel de noircir et à la température de chuter.

-Allez, c'est reparti ! s'encouragea t-il lui-même.

À peine eût-il finit sa phrase que des trombes d'eau le trempèrent de la tête aux pieds.

Oo

Nathanaël arriva à la demeure du vieillard deux bonnes heures plus tard, trempé et couvert de boue.

La maison du sorcier était une simple chaumière à la devanture chaleureuse. La fumée d'un bon feu s'échappait de la cheminée en pierre qui trônait sur le toit en chaume. Un délicat fumet serpenta jusqu'aux narines du pauvre épuisé et fit gronder d'envie son estomac affamé.

Quand il poussa la porte en bois de la bâtisse, celle-ci grinça puis s'ouvrît sur la maison la plus étrange qu'il avait eu le loisir de visiter. L'intérieur n'était pas plus grand que l'extérieur mais des dizaines et des dizaines de _bidules_ volaient, tapaient, parlaient, chuchotaient, dansaient, scintillaient, chantaient ou nageaient. Il ne vit ni Chiridirelle ni Lailoken.

-Hum, Hum, se racla t-il la gorge en espérant voir quelqu'un débarquer et il servir le souper.

Les _bidules_ cessèrent toutes activités et se tournèrent vers lui. Les bidules de droites vinrent rejoindre ceux de gauche et ceux du bas volèrent jusqu'à ceux du haut, jusqu'à former un immense tas de _bidules_ qui commença à façonner ce qui était censé ressembler au visage du vieux sorcier.

Celui-ci prit la parole :

-Microbe, ici les gens doivent chasser leur nourriture pour manger. N'essaye pas d'aller chiper nos parts dans le frigo, il mord. Et si tu veux un lit, il y a du foin dans la grange à un kilomètre d'ici au nord. Bonne nuit.

Au fur et à mesure que le tas de bidules parlait, la bouche et les yeux de Nathanaël s'ouvraient d'horreur. Sa lèvre supérieure eût un tic nerveux et tressauta pendant de longues secondes.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAIS QUEL SALOPARD !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour mes endives !

Vous allez bien ?

Moi j'ai froid aux fesses... Vivement le retour du soleil !

Allez, bonne lecture ;)

Bisous sur les deux fesses !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Les vibrations du parquet en vieux bois sous les pas de Lailoken et Chiridirelle réveillèrent Nathanaël qui avait fini par se fabriquer un lit à même le sol avec ses bagages. Ce n'était pas confortable mais il était si fatigué qu'il s'était endormi immédiatement, toujours couvert de boue. Cela se révélait avoir été une très mauvaise idée après mûre réflexion et s'il en croyait son dos endolori et ses joues figées par la boue séchée.

Alors qu'il essayait vainement de décoller cette dernière de chaque parcelle de sa peau qui aurait été visible sans, Lailoken apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bien dormi, microbe ? demanda t-il avec une satisfaction à peine voilée.

Nathanaël ne répondit rien. Le vieux sorcier était un beau salopard et il ne comprenait pas comment ses parents avaient pu le laisser entre ses serres acérées. Oh, il aurait deux mots à leur dire à ces traîtres !

Il eût une soudaine pensée pour Logan qui avait hurlé et tapé des pieds quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant un très long moment. Le pauvre petit était effondré par la nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais su s'il pleurait pour lui ou parce que Chiridirelle, son « amoureuse », partait pour un temps tout aussi long.

-B'jour Nat', fit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers le frigo qui montra instinctivement des dents pointues avant de reconnaître la jolie drow et de la laisser l'ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse se saisir d'une patte de ce qui ressemblait à un sanglier.

-Hm, répondit le jeune homme plus intéressé par la viande que par ce que lui racontait son amie.

Dieu qu'il avait faim !

Il allait tendre un bras gourmand vers cette belle pièce de viande quand un _bidule_ qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une spatule lui frappa le dos de la main.

Nathanaël se tourna immédiatement vers Lailoken qu'il savait être à l'origine de l'attaque.

-Quoi encore ?

-Si tu as faim, va chasser ! grinça le vieil aveugle qui faisait preuve d'une capacité étonnante à toujours voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Nathanaël grommela, ce qui réveilla sa colocataire.

- _J'ai mal partout !_ se plaignît-elle. _J'ai mal au dos et aux jambes alors que je n'ai_ pas _de dos ni de jambes ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

- _Le glandu n'est pas le seul à devoir travailler dur durant ces trois ans, feignasse !_ lui apprit Lailoken qui s'était -une fois de plus- invité dans les méandres de l'esprit de Nathanaël sans permission.

-Ma tête n'est pas un moulin ! grogna t-il pour la forme.

-Justement si ! le contra le vieux sorcier en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de son jean noir. Et il s'agirait de faire mieux que ces pauvres défenses fébriles si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sache que tu as une colocataire dans le tiroir !

Lailoken n'avait pas baissé la voix et Chiridirelle avait délaissé un maigre instant sa patte de sanglier pour dresser une oreille attentive à la conversation qui n'était pas censée la concernée.

-Mais je vous en prie, espèce d'idiot, criez-le sur les toits ! persiffla Nathanaël en s'approchant au maximum du vieillard.

Le vieux sorcier lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette entamée sur le visage pour toute réponse.

-C'est bien ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, mollusque ! continua t-il un peu après en étalant ses longues jambes chaussées de ses éternelles rangers sur la table. S'il me prenait l'envie de révéler à tout le monde tes secrets, rien -et surtout pas toi- ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

Il tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et ses cheveux jusqu'alors détachés se lièrent sans qu'il n'ait à le demander.

-Par exemple, je pourrais révéler à Chiridirelle que tu penses souvent à elle toute nue quand tu es sous la douche...

Nathanaël se décomposa instantanément et son regard fuya celui de son amie qui s'était fait immédiatement plus insistant et interrogateur. Il se racla la gorge et rougit comme un enfant pris en faute.

- _Ce n'est pas très malin de l'avoir provoqué…_ constata Soul.

-Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour se permettre de me rabaisser Soul, soupira t-il silencieusement. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fais mais il n'a pas apprécié. Peut-être la remarque sur ses yeux…enfin son absence d'yeux.

Lailoken sourît en se frottant inconsciemment le dessous des chairs brûlées. Nathanaël grommela : le vieux écoutait encore une fois ce qui devait être une conversation privée.

-Tu devrais aller te chercher à manger, Lailoken m'a dit que l'entraînement serait éprouvant, fit la drow, la bouche pleine.

-Super ! ironisa le pauvre jeune homme en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Puis, il sortit de la demeure en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte en bois. Une fois sur le pallier, il réfléchit à la situation : s'il comprenait bien, avec Lailoken, c'était « marche ou crève » et, par pur esprit de contradiction, Nathanaël était bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il marcherait quoiqu'il en coûte. Un souffle nouveau d'une motivation à toute épreuve lui emplit la poitrine et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois.

Oo

-Putain, mais ils sont où les sangliers !? ragea Nathanaël dont la motivation s'était bien vite envolée. Ça fait des heures que je cherche !

- _Tu fais tellement de bruit qu'il n'est pas difficile pour eux de t'éviter, bécasse !_ le rabroua Soul en soupirant de gêne -elle avait toujours autant de douleurs fantômes.

Nathanaël grogna.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir !

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rabattre sur les nombreux buissons de groseilles qui parsemaient la forêt pour se remplir le ventre, il tomba sur un immense lac à l'eau étrangement bleue. Un bleu qui ressemblait énormément à la couleur de l'étang qu'il avait souvent vu dans ses rêves et qui le poussa d'autant plus à confirmer ses premières impressions : c'était dans cette forêt que tout c'était déroulé.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le lac était bordé d'arbres centenaires à l'écorce sombre et aux feuillages touffus qui se paraient des couleurs de l'automne. Un peu plus loin, une famille de canards barbotait dans l'eau et cette vision lui donna un bref instant l'eau à la bouche mais la vision des cinq petits canetons et leur joie de vivre indéniable le fit se raviser : il ne mangerait pas de canard aujourd'hui ! Son estomac lui rappela alors sa journée éprouvante de la veille et le poisson qui sauta hors de l'eau pour gober une mouche le décida à combler son appétit par une future belle prise. Le seul hic était qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la magie et qu'il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon. Il avisa une branche qui lui semblait solide et, avec son canif qu'il louait avoir emporté, il la coupa. Il façonna une pointe et se déshabilla.

Il ne garda rien : le lac devait être gelé et il lui faudrait se sécher en en sortant. Il prit son aventure avec beaucoup d'optimisme et se convainquit que ce bain forcé lui permettrait au moins de se débarbouiller.

Sans plus s'attarder, il plongea nu comme un vers dans l'eau glacée.

Il sentit instantanément son membre se recroqueviller sur lui-même et il crut qu'il allait mourir de froid. Il fit quelques longueurs pour se réchauffer et mit sa tête sous l'eau pour voir le fond du lac. C'était incroyable de pouvoir distinguer aussi nettement la vie qui y grouillait. L'eau était si claire et si bleue qu'il avait l'impression de nager dans une eau des îles. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un poisson assez gros pour satisfaire son appétit et il nagea à sa rencontre en espérant arriver à le transpercer sans trop de difficultés.

Mais l'affaire se révéla être bien plus compliquée qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le poisson filait à vive allure, tous sens en éveils. L'eau ralentissait énormément ses mouvements et ses lancers en étaient imprécis. Résultat, le poisson finit par ne plus s'occuper de sa présence qu'il ne considérait plus comme une menace. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, complètement frigorifié, Nathanaël sortit du lac et s'ébroua comme un animal pour faire partir le maximum d'eau et se réchauffer par la même occasion.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé le lieu du premier entraînement ! fit la voix de Lailoken, le faisant sursauter. J'espère que tu t'es restauré correctement…

Le grondement sourd qui lui parvînt du ventre du jeune homme répondit à sa question et le vieux sorcier secoua la tête de désapprobation.

-Tant pis pour toi, glandu.

Nathanaël, toujours aussi nu, fixa le vieil homme en lui souhaitant de tomber dans le lac glacé et d'en tomber malade. Oui, ce n'était pas bien de vouloir le malheur d'autrui mais Lailoken avait l'air de penser que c'était justement un sport national alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter de mauvaises choses à ce sombre salopard.

-Hum, hum, fit Chiridirelle en laissant son regard glisser sur chaque partie de l'anatomie de son ami. Tu as l'air d'avoir _froid_ , continua t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête son appareil génital grandement raccourci par la température de l'eau.

Nathanaël se couvrit immédiatement de ses mains et se saisit de ses affaires pour aller se rhabiller prestement sous le couvert d'un buisson. Fin prêt, il retourna se poster devant Lailoken, aux côtés de la jolie drow.

-Bien, puisque le microbe a terminé de se pouponner nous allons pouvoir commencer ! annonça Lailoken en souriant (ce qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à plisser ses chairs fondues et donner un air un peu plus macabre aux deux abysses noires qui lui servaient d'yeux). Tous les matins, et jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement ce parcours, vous devrez venir ici et traverser chaque obstacle.

Et devant leurs yeux ébahis, divers obstacles poussèrent autour et dans le lac. Et voyant de quels obstacles ils s'agissaient, Chiridirelle et lui déglutirent d'appréhension, ce qui ne rassura aucunement Nathanaël qui n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour vu son amie appréhender quelque chose.

-Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous !? hurla subitement le vieillard grincheux.

Chiridirelle prit cet aboiement pour le top départ et s'élança au-devant du premier obstacle qui s'avérait être le mur d'escalade en bois le plus haut que Nathanaël n'ait jamais vu. Il s'attendait à la voir passer rapidement de l'autre côté mais la prise qu'elle avait en main se renfonça dans le mur et la drow, qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, chuta lourdement au sol.

-Et merde ! jura t-elle avant de se remettre sur pieds et de gravir à nouveau le mur.

Nathanaël cessa de regarder son amie tomber sans cesse et se concentra sur son pan de mur. Tout ceci ne le rassurait pas des masses, non vraiment pas. Il s'attendait à perdre l'équilibre à tout moment et s'arrangea pour toujours avoir trois prises fermes. Alors qu'il atteignait difficilement le premier quart du mur, la prise sur laquelle se tenait son pied droit disparue et il serait tombé si sa technique des trois prises n'avait pas fonctionné. Sa victoire fut de très courte durée car la seconde suivante les deux prises restantes disparurent à leur tour et Nathanaël se sentit chuter.

Il atterrit violemment sur les fesses et crut bien s'être fracturé le coccyx. Alors qu'il massait douloureusement son postérieur endolori, il vit Lailoken ricaner de sa déconvenue. L'homme -ou le diable, il n'était trop sûr de rien en cet instant- s'était installé un hamac qui semblait très confortable et fumait une énième cigarette en _regardant_ ses deux élèves essuyer nombres de défaites.

- _Marche ou crève, Nat',_ lui rappela gentiment Soul. _Franchis ce mur et là tu pourras lui prouver que tu n'es pas un «_ glandu ».

Soul avait parfaitement raison. Comme pour Salazar à qui il avait démontré qu'il était capable de boire l'eau de sa fontaine, il prouverait à ce ramassis de vicissitude qu'il parviendrait au bout de ces trop nombreux obstacles…quoiqu'ils aient à voir avec son entraînement à la maîtrise des Élémentaires.

Les pensées du jeune homme firent naître un rictus machiavélique sur son visage et, sans plus tarder, il agrippa la première prise qui s'offrait à lui.

Oo

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Pouvoir torturer le rejeton de Salazar était un vrai plaisir en soi.

Un plaisir malsain mais si libérateur.

Oh, il ne manquait pas de distractions perverses auparavant mais celle-ci était une apothéose. Le père et le fils étaient similaires pour ne pas dire identiques : ils s'étaient trouvés à la perfection. L'on pouvait tout de même distinguer de nombreux traits de caractères que le môme tenait d'Helga mais son impulsivité toute irréfléchie -bien que le commun des sorciers s'entêtent à penser qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un trait de caractère de Godric Gryffondor- était tout droit venu de ce serpent qu'était Salazar. Une impulsivité qui ne cachait non pas une soif de danger mais plutôt un désir certain de reconnaissance.

Il avait dû batailler de longues années avant que Salazar ne voit les bienfaits de la réflexion _avant_ les actions. Chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire rentrer dans le crâne de Godric qui était étonnamment étroit pour quelqu'un d'une si grande ouverture d'esprit. Mais l'on ne détruisait jamais sa nature profonde, on l'étouffait, on la liait mais celle-ci surgissait à nouveau dans les moments malheureusement les plus importants de nos vies.

De ça, il en savait quelque chose.

D'un geste bref, Lailoken se frotta le tour des yeux qui avait tendance à le démanger quand il pensait à son passé. Cela avait beau faire plus de huit cent ans qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux, il était toujours gêné par les résidus magiques qui continuaient lentement de brûler ses chairs. Si lentement qu'il lui arrivait d'en oublier la douleur latente avec laquelle il avait été obligé d'accepter de vivre. Non par choix mais par nécessité, pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il était des malédictions si terribles que la mort ne devenait plus une délivrance mais un rêve inaccessible. Nombres de fois il avait tenté d'en finir avec cette vie qui ne menait nulle part, nombres de fois il avait essayé de faire tomber l'épée de Damoclès qui partout le suivait et pesait chaque jour un peu plus sur ses épaules mais rien n'y avait fait.

Un maudit n'échappe pas à son destin.

Les meilleurs shamans, les meilleurs médecins, les meilleurs empoisonneurs et les meilleurs assassins n'avaient rien pu faire pour le libérer de sa souffrance perpétuelle. Et, bien qu'il ne soit pas un enfant de chœur, il ne souhaitait pas que cette malédiction pèse sur ce petit homme en devenir qu'était Nathanaël Pouffsouffle-Serpentard.

S'il fallait le pousser à bout pour qu'il soit préparé aux révélations macabres qui l'attendaient alors il serait son bourreau avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Car ce monde ne pouvait se permettre un deuxième maudit.

Car ce monde ne pouvait se permettre un déséquilibre.

Oo

Bien loin de toutes ces sombres pensées, Nathanaël et Soul discutaient d'un problème important. Un problème qui devait trouver une solution car il était certes difficile de grimper sur ce mur qui n'y mettait pas un peu du sien mais cela l'était d'autant plus quand le pauvre garçon avait généralement une vue dégagée sur le postérieur très peu couvert de son amie drow.

Et Dieu seul -et Soul- savait quel effet la découverte de l'anatomie plus que ravissante de son amie avait sur sa libido et son imagination débordante. C'était l'un des inconvénients à demeurer puceau (bien qu'il ait tenté d'y remédier auprès de la très mignonne fille des Tallson, Teresa). La jolie demoiselle n'avait pas cédé à ses avances à peine subtiles. Après tout, sa mère l'avait suffisamment mise en garde sur les dépravations de plus en plus en vogue des jeunes adolescents de cette génération. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas céder à la tentation et la jeune fille avait malheureusement pris peur avant que les machinations de Nathanaël n'aboutissent.

Et la nature et l'évolution se rappelaient à lui en cet instant.

- _Chiridirelle est magnifique, je sais,_ commentait Soul, _mais elle est tout d'abord ton amie et tu sais très bien qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de son mystérieux drow !_

-Je n'ai pas insinué le contraire, râla Nathanaël, je veux juste qu'elle couvre son derrière bien trop tentant !

- _Tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs._

-J'aimerai t'y voir toi ! souffla le jeune homme tandis qu'il agrippait une prise à sa droite tout en calant son pied gauche. Je suis bien obligé de regarder en haut et comme elle va plus vite que moi, elle est toujours dans mon champs de vision. Elle ou plutôt ses fesses !

-Attention ! le mit en garde l'objet de leurs pensées qui chutait dans leur direction.

Nathanaël sauta sur sa droite, rattrapa la prise de ses deux mains et chercha des pieds de quoi se stabiliser. Chiridirelle le frôla et atterrit par terre.

-Rien de cassé ? demanda t-il à son amie qui grimaçait.

La drow fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse.

Ses pupilles violettes brillaient devant le défi que lui avait lancé Lailoken. Nathanaël savait pertinemment qu'elle était absolument ravie d'avoir un peu de challenge. Il la vit courir en direction du mur et sauter de prise en prise comme un singe particulièrement agile. Mais c'était comme si le mur évoluait en fonction des techniques qu'ils essayaient : subitement, il n'y eût plus aucune prise mais seulement de petites aspérités. Chiridirelle fut prise de court et faillit louper son atterrissage. Elle se saisit in extremis d'une petite aspérité et se retrouva pendue au-dessus du vide, dans une très mauvaise position.

Et bien évidemment, tout ceci se passait au-dessus du visage de Nathanaël qui avait une fois de plus un panoramique extrêmement précis des atouts de son amie.

L'aspérité à laquelle s'accrochait l'elfe disparue soudainement et elle tomba, emportant avec elle son ami. Ils chutèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe et Nathanaël déglutit en avisant la poitrine ferme de son amie à deux petits centimètres de son visage. La proximité de leurs corps en sueur titilla le second cerveaux du jeune homme et il ferma le yeux en inspirant et expirant rapidement.

- _La chair est faible,_ commenta Soul d'un ton désapprobateur. _La chair est faible._

La voix de sa conscience suffit à lui faire retrouver ses esprits et il repoussa doucement l'elfe noire de sur lui.

-Tu m'as l'air _tendu_ , fit celle-ci en esquissant un micro-sourire qui laissant Nathanaël pantois.

Avait-elle senti son petit accident ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus amplement la question car l'elfe était déjà repartie à la conquête du mur en bois. Tout à ses réflexions, le jeune homme ne s'aperçut qu'une fois à la moitié de l'obstacle qu'il avait passé outre tous les pièges du sorcier fou.

Il s'appliqua à réessayer durant la semaine entière que lui prît l'ascension du mur.

Il fut le premier surpris par sa réussite -d'autant plus qu'il était le premier à avoir posé un pied tout en haut du mur- mais crut défaillir en voyant le second obstacle.

Devant lui, des geysers crachaient leur eau à intervalles différentes et, s'il en croyait ses yeux, il lui faudrait sauter de geyser en geyser pour traverser ce ravin et rejoindre la plateforme opposée où l'attendait la troisième épreuve.

Nathanaël jura et s'élança.

Et s'écrasa lamentablement dans l'eau.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner sur la plateforme, il réalisa une chose terrible : le seul moyen de retourner en haut du mur était d'escalader le mur.

-Eh oui glandu, ricana Lailoken, si tu tombes, tu recommences…du début.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoir à tous !

Pour bien commencer le mois de Mars, voici le Chapitre 23 !

Pour répondre à ta review **Yukii** , je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et encore plus que tu aies remarqué toutes ces petites choses cachées au milieu de l'histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, si Nathanaël ira à Poudlard. Un événement l'obligera à y aller mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! ;)

Bonne lecture et bisous sur les deux fesses !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

- _Concrètement c'est du sadisme,_ fit Soul alors que Nathanaël se faisait éjecter pour la énième fois par l'eau du troisième geyser.

-Non, vraiment ? grinça son hôte en nageant vers le bord du lac aussi rapidement que possible car l'eau était très froide. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il passait son temps à s'aplatir comme une crêpe dans l'eau glaciale du lac ou à s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol dur après avoir loupé une autre prise du mur d'escalade. Il ne comptait plus les bleus violacés qui fleurissaient par dizaines sur son corps endolori. Il avait bien ri quand Chiridirelle et lui avait comparé leurs blessures et qu'il s'était aperçu que les bleus de la drow avait une jolie couleur rose. Même son amie était exténuée de cet entraînement ultra militaire et quelque part cela le rassurait : il n'était pas le seul à en baver ! Oh, il n'avait pas la vivacité ou la dextérité d'un elfe noir mais il se débrouillait relativement bien aux vues des touts aussi nombreux échecs de son amie.

Il avait rapidement dû apprendre à pêcher et à chasser car il se devait de reprendre le plus de forces possible chaque nuit pour réattaquer les épreuves le lendemain. Il s'était donc fabriqué un arc sous le regard scrutateur de l'elfe noire qui avait veillé à ce que les équilibres soient absolument parfaits pour obtenir la meilleure prise en main possible. Autant dire que les premières tentatives avaient été vaines et qu'il avait dû se rabattre encore plusieurs fois sur les groseilles. Mais la persévérance de Chiridirelle était venue à bout de son incapacité notoire à atteindre une cible mouvante. Il ratait encore souvent ses cibles mais parvenaient généralement à les toucher au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Il avait aussi fabriqué un lit avec le foin qu'il avait trouvé dans la grange et s'était construis un petit nid aussi douillet que le lui permettait le peu de matériaux confortables qu'il avait à disposition : c'était tout de même toujours plus confortable que le parquet. Merlin lui avait d'ailleurs gentiment fait don de quelques unes de ses précieuses plumes pour lui permettre de se faire un oreiller moelleux.

Nathanaël agrippa d'une main ferme la prise à sa gauche, sauta prestement sur la suivante, faillit glisser quand elle disparut subitement et se stabilisa de justesse en calant son pied entre deux aspérités. Le jeune homme s'étonnait chaque jour de la dextérité dont il faisait preuve.

- _Bien rattrapé !_ l'encouragea son amie invisible.

Le garçon s'aida des muscles de son dos pour se hisser jusque sur la plateforme et souffla un grand coup. Il se retourna pour voir Chiridirelle fixer l'épreuve des geysers d'un œil torve.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquerra t-il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine que Nathanaël ne se gêna pas pour lorgner.

-Nous n'arriverons jamais à traverser cette épreuve seuls.

-Comment ça ?

La curiosité de l'adolescent était piquée.

-Réfléchis, les geysers se déclenchent à intervalles irréguliers. Ils n'ont pas de cadence cachée, ils se mettent en route simplement quand une personne va les franchir. Et si on regroupe nos expériences -comme pour le mur- les geysers modulent leurs puissances et leurs vivacités en fonction de nos points forts et de nos points faibles.

-Oui, je te suis jusque là.

Chiridirelle hocha la tête et continua :

-Donc, si on passe ensembles et non l'un après l'autre, je pense qu'ils seront complètement perdus et qu'il nous sera plus facile de franchir le ravin.

- _Chiri a raison,_ affirma Soul, _en tout cas ça vaut bien le coup d'essayer !_

-On va le tenter ! fit Nathanaël en fixant les geysers. Mais il faut qu'on soit parfaitement synchronisés sinon je suis certain qu'ils vont trouver un moyen de nous séparer.

La drow hocha une fois de plus la tête, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son ami.

Tous deux se postèrent sur le bord de la plateforme et décidèrent au préalable de la manière d'aborder le premier jet d'eau. Ils sauteraient simplement à pieds joints dessus en se tenant l'un l'autre par la taille pour éviter tout dérapage.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Et les deux amis s'élancèrent dans le vide.

La théorie de Chiridirelle eut l'air de fonctionner car le geyser était plus lent qu'à son habitude. Nathanaël ne put qu'en conclure qu'il hésitait de la vitesse à laquelle jaillir car la drow était plus rapide que lui-même et le jet d'eau peinait à moduler sa vitesse en conséquence. La réception se fit sans trop de mal mais il leur fallut tout de même tirer sur leurs bras pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et garder leur équilibre déjà bien précaire.

-Le prochain on le tente de la même manière ? demanda Chiridirelle.

-On verra bien s'il faut changer en cours de route, confirma le jeune homme. C'est parti !

Ils attendirent exactement deux secondes que le geyser sur lequel ils se trouvaient commence à redescendre ce qui déclencha la sortie du second. Lorsque celui-ci fut légèrement en contrebas, ils sautèrent dessus et se stabilisèrent une fois encore avec leurs deux poids. Mais Nathanaël était plus lourd que la drow, bien plus fine et élancée, ce qui les déséquilibra. L'adolescent se sentit tomber en arrière et n'échappa à la chute que grâce aux réflexes inhumains de Chiridirelle. Ils ratèrent de peu la montée du troisième jet et chutèrent ensembles dans le lac.

-Et merde ! jura Nathanaël tout en s'ébrouant comme un animal.

Chiridirelle lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es trop lourd, mon gros !

- _Il faudrait que tu compenses ta différence de poids avec ta vitesse comme ça vous parviendrez sûrement à avoir plus de symétrie et de synchronisation,_ réfléchit Soul.

-En fait il faudrait que j'aille plus vite pour compenser mon poids et Chiri plus lentement pour compenser ma prise vitesse ? résuma silencieusement Nathanaël en se grattant le menton.

- _Exactement !_ s'exclama Soul.

Le jeune homme expliqua la théorie de Soul à sa partenaire d'entraînement et celle-ci fut entièrement d'accord avec lui : il leur faudrait beaucoup échouer avant de parvenir à synchroniser leurs mouvements.

-On n'a qu'à tout faire de manière synchronisée que ce soit le mur ou les geysers, proposa l'elfe, cela nous apprendra à réguler nos vitesses et corriger nos défauts.

Nathanaël hocha la tête et ils se postèrent au pied du mur d'escalade.

Chiridirelle donna le signal de départ et ils grimpèrent sur le mur.

-Trop vite ! lui signala-t-elle immédiatement.

Il ralentit un chouïa et ils progressèrent un moment côte à côte puis se fut au tour de l'elfe d'aller trop lentement. La prise à laquelle Nathanaël était pendue glissa vers la droite, l'entraînant loin de ses deux autres points d'appuis. Surpris –car ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé- sa main glissa et il chuta. Chiridirelle arrêta sa progression pour le rejoindre.

-Tu as vu ça !? s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. La prise a glissé sur le côté !

- _Je pense que les épreuves se basent sur vos niveaux : plus vous gagnez en rapidité et en agilité et plus les épreuves seront dures,_ émit Soul en réfléchissant. _Vous progressez et les difficultés progressent aussi comme ça vous ne pouvez jamais prendre le parcours pour acquis._

Une fois de plus, Nathanaël transmit le message à son amie drow qui se tourna immédiatement vers Lailoken qui buvait tranquillement un chocolat chaud dans un fauteuil rembourré, bien protégé par un sort de réchauffement. Au sourire malicieux collé sur son visage pas si ridé pour son âge, ils surent qu'ils avaient vu juste.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit qu'il m'insupportait ? dit Nathanaël en soupirant.

-Oui, à peu près un millier de fois.

-Et bien ça en fera une de plus !

Oo

-Microbe ! appela Lailoken alors que Chiridirelle entraînait le jeune homme dans sa chute.

-Quoi !? aboya le garçon, agacé par leur énième échec.

-Viens-là, tu vas avoir un entraînement un peu spécial cet après-midi, fit le sorcier d'un ton autoritaire.

Nathanaël et Chiridirelle protestèrent : comment s'entraîner à deux touts seuls ?

-Vous êtes ici pour trois ans, vous continuerez demain ! trancha Lailoken en faisant signe au jeune homme de rappliquer.

Ce qu'il fit avec une lenteur étudiée avant de se faire botter les fesses par une immense ranger géante qui était apparue derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, pignouf !

Nathanaël grommela en se jurant lui faire payer toutes ces humiliations à la seconde même où il récupérerait le droit de libérer sa magie. Celle-ci n'appréciait pas du tout être retenue contre son gré et le jeune homme le ressentait chaque jour un peu plus. Il était clair qu'il ne tiendrait pas trois ans sans la pratiquer.

Il suivit Lailoken jusqu'à une clairière où le vieux sorcier s'assit en tailleur sur un gros rocher et l'invita à faire de même…parterre.

-Bien, tu vas écouter attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire glandu, commença Lailoken d'un ton toujours aussi désagréable, cela concerne ta magie.

Nathanaël tut le bouillonnement presque irrépressible de sa rage et se fit violence pour ne pas répondre aux piques de son instructeur.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Je pense que tu as déjà commencé à ressentir la pression qu'exerce ta magie sur ton corps, fit-il puis il continua quand le garçon eut hoché la tête, c'est normal elle veut sortir, c'est une nécessité pour elle comme pour toi. Et sa puissance continuera de croître en toi même si tu ne la libères pas.

Nathanaël eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne dois quand même pas la libérer peu importe à quel point elle fait pression sur mon corps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'appréhension.

-Exactement ! s'exclama Lailoken en souriant.

Le jeune homme se releva en panique.

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais !

Ce n'était plus de l'appréhension mais belle et bien de la peur qui vibrait dans sa voix. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais la retenir, il en avait trop _besoin_.

-Il faudra pourtant, morveux ! lança le vieux badboy du haut de son rocher. C'est la méthode la plus rapide pour apprendre la maîtrise des éléments et nous n'avons pas la vie devant nous !

Intérieurement, Lailoken ricana jaune : lui, la vie, il l'avait belle et bien devant lui. Ne pas pouvoir mourir n'était pas un cadeau comme pouvait le penser la plupart des êtres mortels. Ils en avaient souvent discuté avec Helga qui -bien qu'elle ne soit pas immortelle- avait, comme les trois autres sorciers, une longévité extrêmement longue. Cela avait toujours été un fardeau pour elle qui était si attachée à sa famille, il était d'ailleurs bienheureux que Salazar ce soit fait une place de choix dans son cœur sinon Lailoken était persuadé qu'elle aurait mis fin à ses jours. Après tout, les amis ne remplacent jamais vraiment l'être aimé.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, s'écria Nathanaël, ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas c'est que je ne _peux_ pas ! Enlevez-moi ma magie pendant trois ans et je suis persuadé qu'elle explosera à l'intérieur de moi et j'anéantirai cette forêt et vous avec !

-N'en rajoute pas, trancha Lailoken à court de patience. Je l'ai fait, Rowena et les autres l'ont fait alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas le faire ! Et c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là cet après-midi : tu vas apprendre à la canaliser _à l'intérieur de toi._

- _Il nous condamne !_

Lailoken fronça les sourcils, même l'âme accrochée à celle de Nathanaël semblait clairement anxieuse des épreuves qui les attendaient. Pris d'un immense doute, il plongea dans l'esprit du jeune homme sans permission.

Ce qu'il y ressentit l'estomaqua.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que la magie du gosse était retenue et celle-ci semblait s'être accumulée depuis déjà six mois. L'enfant avait raison, s'il ne libérait pas un minimum de magie, ils exploseraient tous ensembles. Et cette possibilité était évidemment exclue bien qu'elle lui soit tentante : il n'avait jamais essayé de se donner la mort dans une explosion de magie pure. Il réfléchit un instant et trouva une solution qui permettrait aussi au gamin de continuer à perfectionner ses magies de l'esprit.

-Tu n'as pas tord, déclara-t-il à voix haute au bout d'un moment, ta magie est surpuissante.

Et c'était bien imprévu. Jamais encore il n'avait vu pareille concentration de magie en si peu de temps. Même lui, et c'était sûrement du à l'âge auquel il avait pratiqué cette technique, n'avait pas pu accumuler autant de puissance en un temps si court. Il avait certes très mal vécu les trois ans de rétention magique mais avait su se contrôler en s'épuisant : plus il était fatigué et moins il pensait à cette magie qui frappait avec force les parois devenues bien étroites de son corps. C'était aussi le but des différentes épreuves du lac : que Nathanaël ne pense plus à sa magie. Mais cela avait de toute évidence échoué.

Lailoken sourit : le gamin était plus intéressant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Un challenge en soi, un divertissement bienvenu dans une vie sans saveur.

-Bien, j'avais d'autres projets mais au final cela ne changera pas vraiment la manière de te faire canaliser ta magie. Tu vas n'avoir droit qu'à une séance d'Occlumencie tous les trois jours.

Le microbe réagit immédiatement :

-Mais ça voudra dire que je vais utiliser ma magie et que je ne pourrais pas apprendre les Élémentaires !

Le bidule qui l'avait frappé à la main une semaine plus tôt apparut subitement à côté du vieil homme et s'appliqua à lui donner trois gros coups sur le crâne.

-Écoute-moi parler !

La voix de Lailoken claqua dans le silence de la clairière et Nathanaël crut même que le vent s'était mis à chuchoter de peur que le sorcier ne le frappe lui aussi.

-L'Occlumencie est une magie de l'esprit et elle te permettra de renforcer ta volonté et contrôler tes envies de libérer ta puissance, mais surtout elle est une des rares magies qui ne sort pas de ton corps. Tu pourras donc pratiquer l'Occlumencie sans pour autant condamner ton entraînement à la maîtrise des éléments. Cela te permettra d'autant plus de remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel qu'est ton esprit !

-Salazar dit que j'ai de très bonnes défenses psychiques ! bougonna le jeune homme en remettant en place ses lunettes.

Lailoken sauta de son rocher pour se réceptionner avec une grâce qui ne lui seyait guère et donna une tape derrière le crâne de son apprenti.

-Tu en as des bonnes pour eux, mais je peux les passer sans aucun problème et je connais du coup l'existence de Soul…et de tes envies de faire des choses cochonnes avec Chiridirelle.

Comme prévu -et recherché- Nathanaël piqua un fard monumental.

-En même temps, vous devez être l'homme le plus puissant du monde alors cela ne sert à rien que j'améliore mes défenses vu qu'il n'y a que vous pour les briser, lança-t-il au sorcier. Même Maman n'a pas pu.

-Sache une chose pignouf : tu auras beau essayé fort et t'être entraîné longtemps, il y aura toujours une personne qui aura essayé plus fort et se sera entraîné plus longtemps que toi ! Alors si je te dis de revoir tes défenses, tu les revois. Point.

Nathanaël grommela mais médita sur les paroles plutôt sensée du vieillard aigri.

Il n'avait pas tord.

Et c'était bien là tout le problème.

Oo

Nathanaël réfléchissait toujours aux paroles de Lailoken, allongé sur son lit en foin, le regard perdu dans le noir de sa chambre.

- _Il y a toujours plus fort que soi, il n'a pas tord !_ affirma Soul.

-Oui, c'est sûr, marmonna le garçon les yeux toujours dans le vague. Je me demande qui est la personne plus forte que lui.

- _Personnellement, moins j'en sais et mieux je me porte ! Cet homme est inhumain…_

-Quand je pense que tu me faisais la morale quand je disais ça de Salazar, pouffa Nathanaël.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et entrouvrit légèrement pour passer la tête.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Chiridirelle.

Nathanaël hocha vivement la tête et retînt sa respiration quand elle entra très peu vêtue dans sa chambre. La drow s'assit à ses côtés, la lune caressait sa peau noire de ses rayons argenté, la rendant encore plus belle si c'était possible.

-Dis Nat', qu'est-ce que t'a dit Lailoken ? demanda-t-elle.

-Que je devais canaliser ma magie, répondit-il. Je ne dois pas la libérer pendant trois ans et il s'est aperçut que je ne pourrais jamais tenir. J'ai trop de puissance magique, je vais donc devoir pratiquer l'Occlumencie tous les trois jours pour pouvoir la pratiquer sans pour autant qu'elle ne sorte de moi.

-Ah.

Chiridirelle s'adossa au mur et allongea ses jambes devant elle. Nathanaël ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son amie était réellement magnifique. Une grâce toute féline et sensuelle. Une grâce qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- _Et pourtant c'est ton amie,_ lui rappela Soul. _Tu n'as aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, juste du désir._

-Je sais, répondit l'adolescent en silence, elle non plus, elle regarde toujours son médaillon avant d'aller se coucher ou quand elle est triste.

 _-Ne fais pas n'importe quoi,_ le mit-elle en garde.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Chiridirelle posa sa tête sur son épaule droite, ce qui l'étonna.

-Chut, laisse-moi rester un moment comme ça s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

Nathanaël hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu penses à ta famille ?

-Non.

-À lui ?

-Oui.

-Tu me diras un jour ce qu'il représente pour toi ?

-Sûrement, oui. Mais c'est encore trop tôt.

-Je suis patient.

-Je sais.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Oui, répondit la drow. Non. Je ne sais pas.

Il y eut un silence confortable puis Chiridirelle demanda d'une petite voix :

-Je peux dormir ici ce soir, Nat' ?

Nathanaël déglutit. Certes, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas mais il restait tout de même un jeune homme en pleine croissance et plein d'imagination.

-Bien sûr.

Il s'allongea et ouvrit ses bras où l'elfe noire vînt se blottir.

-Bonne nuit Nat', dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Chiri, croassa-t-il en rougissant.


	24. Chapter 24

Hé ben mes endives !

Ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre ! (Salaud!)

Il faut dire aussi qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant ce mois et qu'il m'a été difficile de me plonger dans ce fichu chapitre !

Dans ce chapitre on passe aux choses sérieuses !

Je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce déroulement !

Des bisous sur la totalité de la peau de vos fesses (oui ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous faire des bisous sur vos petites fesses d'amour ;))

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Ce fut la douceur de la poitrine de Chiridirelle qui sortit Nathanaël de son sommeil.

Ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit et il se réveilla complètement collé à son amie drow, le nez plongé entre ses seins. Le jeune homme resta un moment ainsi, incapable de réfréner le désir qui monta en flèche et le fit durcir.

- _Soul appelle Nathanaël, Soul appelle Nathanaël !_ ricana son amie invisible dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais s'appliqua à inspirer et expirer lentement.

Qu'il était dur d'avoir une si jolie amie !

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda celle-ci en souriant.

Nathanaël se racla la gorge et éloigna sa tête mais ne quitta pas la drow des yeux :

-Hm, oui en effet, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il en avait assez de cacher son désir pour elle et quelque chose lui disait que son amie n'était pas contre un peu de bien-être. Les drows étaient après tout des êtres qui aimaient les plaisirs de la chair (il se souvenait très bien des orgies dont avait parlé son amie). Mais il n'était pas question d'amour, seulement d'envie. Et il lui semblait bien avoir détecté une de ces lueurs dans les yeux violets de l'elfe. Et comme disait si bien Mrs Collins, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien.

-Ce que je vois me tente aussi, murmura Chiridirelle en baissant son regard vers la bouche du jeune homme.

Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve : la drow se pencha vers lui et il leva la tête, leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, se séparèrent et se rassemblèrent. Nathanaël sentit son bas ventre se gonfler d'envie et son cœur soupirer de contentement. C'était une chose à laquelle il pensait depuis bien trop longtemps. Sa main droite glissa sous le short en soie pour atteindre la fesse de son amie qu'il caressa avec force. Elle avait la peau douce et velouté. Chiridirelle sentit, quant à elle, son épiderme frissonner d'envie. Cela fait bien longtemps que les mains d'un homme ne l'avaient pas effleuré.

-MA CHAUMIERE N'EST PAS UN BAISODRÔME ! s'écria la voix amplifiée de Lailoken depuis la cuisine.

Les lèvres toujours collées, les deux amis pouffèrent de rire.

-Bon, fit l'elfe noire, allons manger.

-C'est parti ! s'exclama Nathanaël pour cacher sa déception : Lailoken gâchait toujours tout.

Ils s'appliquèrent à ignorer le sourire goguenard qui ne quitta pas le vieil homme durant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent devant le mur de bois, prêts à l'escalader en binôme. Ils soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble puis Chiridirelle donna le signal de départ et ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut de ce mur qui ne voulait pas être franchi. L'ascension se révéla être encore plus dure que le jour d'avant : des prises se dédoublaient, certaines glissaient et d'autres disparaissaient subitement. Arriver en haut du mur fut compliqué si bien que les deux amis laissèrent complètement tomber la synchronisation. Ils atteignirent le sommet couverts de bleus et d'échardes, épuisés et furieux contre Lailoken qui ricanait bêtement, confortablement installé dans un pouf moelleux.

Quand ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'épreuve des geysers quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir non pas trois geysers mais six. En effet, les geysers semblaient s'être dédoublés durant la nuit et deux rangées leur faisaient maintenant face.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous a pondu cette fois-ci ? ne put s'empêcher de grogner Nathanaël qui était fatigué des mauvaises surprises.

-La synchronisation tombe à l'eau…sans mauvais jeu de mots, murmura Chiridirelle en pinçant l'arête de son nez plat.

Et en effet, la drow avait raison : quel intérêt avait la synchronisation s'il y avait deux rangées de geysers ? Ils étaient prêts à parier que s'ils essayaient, la deuxième rangée de geysers les aspergeraient aussitôt. Lailoken était machiavélique. Et foutrement fatigant.

Alors que les deux amis se creusaient la tête pour décider de la manière d'aborder la deuxième épreuve, deux petites silhouettes s'avancèrent vers Lailoken qui s'occupait à faire batailler deux mèches de ses cheveux entre elles.

-Bien le bonjour, mon vieil ami, salua d'une voix éraillée le vieux nain qui était là.

Lailoken se releva prestement de son pouf et serra virilement la paluche de celui-ci en esquissant un large sourire que Nathanaël et Chiridirelle lui avait rarement vu collé au visage.

-Görth ! Je ne t'attendais plus ! Comment va mon vieil ami ?

Le nain ôta son casque de métal et le glissa sous son bras puis s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur. Lailoken et le second nain l'imitèrent aussitôt.

-Je vais bien, Wyllt, je vais bien. Mais tu ne connais pas encore mon fils, Björn ! Il a fêté sa majorité la semaine dernière, imagines-tu ? Mon dernier né qui fête ses cent quinze ans !

Le nain était visiblement très fier de son fils.

-Tu dois être particulièrement heureux de pouvoir laisser pousser ta barbe, Björn ! fit Lailoken au nain à la longue chevelure rousse et au duvet épars qui commençait à lui couvrir le menton.

-En effet, Enchanteur Wyllt, j'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !

Nathanaël et Chiridirelle regardaient la scène avec une curiosité non voilée. Qui étaient ces deux nains ? Pourquoi appelaient-ils Lailoken différemment ? Le nain nommé Görth était d'une demi-taille d'homme, trapu et courtaud, mais la grosseur de ses biceps laissait penser que s'il voulait trancher en deux un importun, la magnifique hache qu'il portait dans le dos découperait sans aucune difficulté chair et os. Une très longue barbe brune mangeait la moitié de son visage, ne laissant apercevoir que son gros nez. Son fils, quant à lui, n'était pas plus grand que lui. Il semblait faire tâche dans le tableau peint ici bas.

Devant eux, se tenaient deux entités, de ça ils en étaient sûrs. Les auras de Lailoken et Görth étaient spectaculaires de part leur âge avancé (si le jeune nain était majeur à cent quinze ans, et était le dernier de sa fratrie, l'âge de son père devait être plus que respectable) et de leurs expériences que ni Nathanaël ni Chiridirelle ne remettraient en question. Oui, il était des êtres monstrueusement forts.

-CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE MON VIEIL AMI ET SON FILS ME RENDENT VISITE QUE VOUS ETES DISPENSÉS DE VOUS ENTRAÎNER ! beugla soudainement Lailoken sans se retourner.

Nathanaël faillit se mettre au garde à vous tellement il fut surpris de l'intervention du vieux ronchon.

-Oui, oui, chef, on s'y remet ! cria-t-il pour la forme.

Et les deux amis sautèrent à pieds joints vers les geysers.

-Dis-moi mon ami, que fait une drow en Surface et qui plus est dans ta forêt ? demanda Görth d'une voix suspicieuse.

Il n'était après tout un secret pour personne que nains et drows n'étaient guère amis. À vrai dire, les drows avaient massacrés beaucoup des leurs pour qu'il ne se méfie pas. Un drow méritait une décapitation pure et simple.

-Chiridirelle est différente, entreprit d'expliquer le sorcier, Nathanaël -l'idiot que tu vois être éjecté du geyser- l'a recueillie il y a quatre ans quand il l'a trouvé blessée. Sa famille a été massacrée par une famille du Conseil, elle a du se réfugier en Surface. Ce petit est étonnant, il a apprivoisé une drow sans se faire tuer. Ils sont inséparables désormais et elle n'est pas le genre de drow que tu connais, elle ne l'était pas avant et encore moins depuis qu'elle vit avec lui. Si tu as un doute, regarde ses yeux. Ils sont violets.

Görth et Björn grognèrent.

-Un drow reste un drow ! tonna Görth en écrasant son poing sur le sol, faisant trembler la terre.

Lailoken libéra immédiatement sa magie et Görth son aura. Nathanaël et Chiridirelle se retournèrent instantanément vers les deux forces de la nature pour les voir livrer un duel de regard intense. Le jeune Björn avait l'air complètement terrifié.

Nathanaël s'approcha de lui doucement.

-Hm, tu devrais t'éloigner, la magie du vioque est assez impressionnante quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

Le nain sembla reprendre ses esprits et se saisit de la main que lui tendait le jeune homme. Il ne savait même plus comment faire pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. La quantité déjà immense d'aura que pouvait exercer son père quand il était en colère l'apeurait bien assez et voilà qu'il se retrouvait piégé entre lui et l'Enchanteur Wyllt.

-Pourquoi se disputent-ils ? lui demanda Chiridirelle d'une voix douce.

Björn se saisit immédiatement du gourdin aux pics gigantesques qui était fixé dans son dos et se mit en garde.

-N'approche pas, drow ! scanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils touffus.

Nathanaël s'interposa aussitôt en levant les mains.

-Du calme ! Chiri ne te fera rien !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! cria le nain, furieux. Les drows massacrent les nôtres depuis trop longtemps ! Je vais la tuer pour venger mes ancêtres.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT D'HOSTILE ENVERS CHIRIDIRELLE ! tonna Nathanaël d'une voix impressionnante, libérant sans même le savoir une pression exceptionnelle.

Lailoken et Görth cessèrent leur démonstration de force aussitôt : le premier pour se tenir prêt si la magie du garçon explosait et le second car il n'avait encore jamais ressenti pareille pression venant d'un être humain à part venant de son vieil ami l'Enchanteur.

- _Calme-toi, Nat' !_ fit Soul, inquiète de voir la magie de son hôte exploser.

Après tout, celle-ci ne demandait que ça depuis bientôt deux semaines. Il suffisait que Nathanaël se relâche un instant pour qu'elle jaillisse et explose. Et celui-ci était imperturbable. Il ne voyait que ce nain roux voulant attaquer son amie, si précieuse à son cœur.

Voyant que le gamin ne se calmait pas, Lailoken s'apprêtait à lui coller une taloche sur le coin de la tête mais Chiridirelle le devança et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Nat', appela-t-elle doucement, Nat' calme-toi !

Cela sembla sortir le garçon de sa colère.

-Chiri ? murmura-t-il en secouant la tête pour chasser ses derniers vertiges. Désolé Björn, s'excusa-t-il en regardant le nain apeuré, je suis assez las de retenir ma magie, je prends vite la mouche.

Le nain ne desserra pas ses mains de la poignée de son gourdin pour autant. Il était entouré de fous. De fous extrêmement puissants.

-C'est lui ? demanda plus loin Görth à Lailoken.

-Oui.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'autres mots.

-Alors je te fournirai les armures, déclara le nain. J'ai assez de mithril pour en faire aussi une pour cette drow que tu protèges. Nous resterons avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prêtes, mon ami.

-Je te remercie Görth, je sais ce que ça te coûte.

Le nain s'assit sans grâce sur le sol et Lailoken s'allongea à ses côtés.

-J'espère que tu as de la bière ! rit le nain.

Oo

Björn ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait accepté de fournir leur précieux mithril à cette drow. Comment avait-il pu dire oui ? Oh, il savait bien que l'Enchanteur Wyllt méritait tout le respect du monde mais cela n'excusait en rien le comportement des elfes noirs au fil des siècles passés.

Comment son père pouvait-il oublier _qui_ avaient tué son épouse ? Comment un nain pouvait-il s'allier à un drow -yeux violets ou pas !?

Björn se doutait cependant que toute cette histoire le dépassait et que nombres de secrets n'avaient pas encore été dévoilés. Et puisque son père avait conclu un accord avec Lailoken Wyllt, il se devait en temps que fils de le respecter. Que cela lui plaise ou non.

Et c'était ainsi que le pauvre nain se trouvait devant un mur d'escalade en bois gigantesque.

- _Tu t'entraineras avec ces deux jeunes gens,_ avait dit son père.

Décidément, avoir voulu accompagner son père pour enfin rencontrer le célèbre Enchanteur n'avait pas été la meilleure décision de sa vie !

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, grogna-t-il en se saisissant de la première prise.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Nathanaël pour gravir la moitié, Björn posa son pied sur l'estrade. Il jeta un œil nonchalant aux geysers et s'élança à leur encontre. Il sauta à pied joints sur le premier, bifurqua immédiatement sur le geyser à droite en diagonale, repartit en arrière, poussa de sa main atterrit sur le geyser du milieu -à gauche- puis tout aussi rapidement exécuta une série de mouvements bien trop fluides pour un nain et parvînt de l'autre côté du ravin.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, remarqua-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'en avisant le garçon à la mèche de cheveux blanche et la drow qu'il remarqua leurs têtes hébétées.

-Mais..mais…comment t'as fait ça !? s'exclama le garçon.

-Tu…Nain…tu…comment ? renchérit l'elfe noire, béate.

-Il suffit d'écouter l'eau, enfin ! Elle est tellement bruyante qu'il est naturel de passer.

L'Enchanteur Wyllt se leva alors de son pouf et vînt se poster près de la bordure du lac. Il leva la tête en direction de ses deux apprentis et expliqua :

-Un peu de bon sens, bande d'idiots ! cria-t-il. Björn est un nain, il a depuis toujours vécu dans les forges. Que fait-on dans les forges ? On utilise feu, eau et terre ! Il connaît ces éléments, il _sait les écouter et les comprendre_. Tant que vous n'écouterez pas, vous ne parviendrez pas à franchir les obstacles qui se présenteront devant vous.

Nathanaël fronça le nez et plissa les yeux.

Évidemment… _écouter l'eau_ …cela allait de soi.

Oo

Pour l'occasion, Lailoken avait décidé qu'un grand repas serait cuisiné en l'honneur de leurs invités. Il avait paru évident au vieux grincheux de mettre Chiridirelle et Nathanaël aux fourneaux pendant que Görth, Björn et lui-même se remplissait la panse de bière fraîche.

Le jeune homme touillait d'un air absent la ratatouille dans la grande cocotte tandis que la drow s'affairait à confectionner une tarte aux pommes digne de ce nom. En se reculant vivement pour admirer sa création, Chiridirelle buta contre le dos de son ami qui faillit bien se brûler.

-Attention ! s'écria-t-il inutilement à lui-même.

La drow se saisit immédiatement de la main de Nathanaël en l'inspectant minutieusement.

-Tu n'as rien ? s'enquerra-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non, mumura le jeune homme. As-tu remarqué à quel point tu t'es adoucie depuis ton arrivée ?

Chiridirelle leva ses beaux yeux violets vers lui et sourit.

-C'est ça de côtoyer des gens bons.

-C'est ça d'être profondément une bonne personne, renchérit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Nat'…commença-t-elle, je te désire mais ce…ce n'est pas…

-De l'amour, finit le garçon à sa place. Je sais, c'est mon cas aussi. Je sais très bien que tu aimes ce drow. Tu es et restera mon amie…une très jolie amie !

Chiridirelle rit doucement.

-C'est bien.

Nathanaël sourit à son tour.

Une réelle complicité s'était nouée au fil du temps, les mots étaient finalement devenus inutiles.

La préparation du repas finie, ils apportèrent les plats aux délicieux fumets dans la salle à manger. Les trois goinfres se jetèrent sans attendre sur les mets.

-Dis-moi, Wyllt, rumina Görth, un morceau de viande dans la bouche, quand le garçon sera-t-il prêt ?

-Trois ans, répondit Lailoken en buvant une large rasade de bière. C'est le plus compliqué, l'apprentissage de la maîtrise des Élémentaires.

-Je me souviens de mon propre apprentissage, rit Görth, ce n'est -certes- pas le même que vous autres sorciers mais cela reste un parcours qui n'a rien d'une sinécure !

-Te souviens-tu, mon ami, de la fois où ta future femme t'avait flanqué une dérouillée à l'épreuve du feu ? explosa de rire le vieil aveugle.

Görth frappa de son large poing la table qui trembla.

-Ahah, c'était le bon temps ! Les femmes naines sont redoutables…et pas qu'au combat !

-Père ! cria Björn en recrachant sa bière.

-Oui, mon fils ?

-Tu…tu ne peux pas parler de Mère ainsi ! rougit-il.

Görth hurla de rire et Lailoken le suivit dans son hystérie.

-Les jeunes de nos jours sont si prudes ! s'étouffa-t-il en reprenant un pilon du délicieux poulet que Nathanaël avait eut tant de mal à attraper -les poulets courraient très vite !

-Ah Görth, mon ami ! soupira Lailoken. Qu'il est bon de t'avoir à ma table ! Tu m'as toujours fait rire !

-Mais toi de même Enchanteur Merlin, toi de même !

Nathanaël, qui écoutait silencieusement jusqu'alors, s'étouffa dans sa propre bière.

-Excusez-moi, Mr Görth, murmura-t-il, comment l'avez-vous appelé ?

Le nain se tourna lentement vers lui, le nez rouge et le regard brouillé par les effluves d'alcool.

-Eh bien, Apprenti, je l'ai nommé Merlin. N'étais-tu donc pas au courant ? Cet homme ronchon n'est autre que Merlin, le célèbre Enchanteur !

Nathanaël déglutit, Chiridirelle fronça les sourcils de manière peu convaincue.

-Celui des contes ?

La voix du jeune homme tremblait.

-Bien sûr ! acquiesça le nain. Le grand Merlin !

- _Pourquoi le célèbre Merlin t'entraînerait toi ?_ souleva Soul avec justesse. _Tu es puissant, certes, mais qu'est-ce qui justifie que Merlin l'Enchanteur te prenne sous son aile ?_

Bien que Nathanaël et Soul sachent pertinemment que Lailoken avait entendu la question de cette dernière, le garçon réitéra à voix haute.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à la réponse qu'il obtînt en échange :

-Parce que tu es le prochain Enchanteur, Nathanaël.


	25. Chapter 25

Hé kids, wanna read the chapter 25 ?

Héhé, oui, oui, j'ai été méga longue... Je sais, mea culpa.

Mais c'est pas facile d'écrire des explications sinistres et un lemon -timide certes, mais lemon quand même !

Je vous laisse lire tout ça, laissez moi un petit mot quand même ! Vos impressions sur mon lemon de fillette me donnera un avis sur la question !

Je vous kiff bande d'endives !

Bisous sur les deux fesses,

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

L'air de la pièce était chaud, rendant la respiration de Nathanaël saccadée. Le jeune homme regardait fixement le visage de Lailoken Wyllt à la recherche du moindre signe qui lui indiquerait que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague. Il scruta longtemps le vieux visage de l'homme qui s'avérait être le plus grand Enchanteur de tous les temps mais rien dans son attitude ne faisait penser à une bonne plaisanterie.

- _Nat'…_ fit Soul, _je crois qu'il est sérieux._

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Je le pense aussi.

Il se racla la gorge et demanda à voix haute à Lailoken :

-Dîtes, le vieux, qui a décidé qu'il s'agissait de moi ?

Le vieil homme tiqua au sobriquet mais ne répliqua pas. A la place, il inspira, fouilla dans sa poche pour y sortir une cigarette de son paquet et celle-ci s'alluma toute seule à la seconde même où elle frôla ses lèvres fines. Il tira sur la tige un long moment puis expira la fumée qui s'envola dans les airs sous différentes formes d'animaux.

\- Personne, finit-il par répondre. Enfin, presque.

-Qui ? répéta Nathanaël qui n'avait absolument aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes avec Merlin l'Enchanteur.

-Il y a très longtemps une prophétie a annoncé la venue d'un être immensément fort. Un être doué d'une puissance encore jamais vue et qui devrait se battre pour préserver l'équilibre du monde. Cette personne devrait livrer bataille contre le chaos et la destruction.

-Cet être…c'est moi ? demanda l'enfant.

-Non, fit le vieil homme, il s'agissait de moi.

-Mais…je ne comprends pas en quoi cela me concerne alors ! s'écria Nathanaël.

-J'y viens, sale gamin impatient ! Cette prophétie annonçait ma venue et surtout la venue des Enchanteurs. Je suis le premier et tu es le troisième. Et même si la puissance que l'on possède est immense et grisante, le revers de la médaille est bien plus terrible.

-Comment ça ? fit Chiridirelle d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

Lailoken ne parut jamais plus vieux et usé par la vie qu'en cet instant.

-Parce qu'un Enchanteur ne meurt que lorsque son successeur est complètement apte à le remplacer.

Un silence lourd de significations retentit à la révélation du vieil homme.

-Mais…commença Nathanaël en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots, ce n'est pas _si_ terrible. Je veux dire, vous avez plus de mille quatre cent ans, c'est très long mais Papa, Maman, Rowie et Godric sont presque aussi âgés.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de poursuivre :

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

Si Lailoken ne pouvait fuir son regard, son mouvement de recul leur indiqua qu'il l'aurait fait s'il avait encore été en possession de ses deux yeux.

-Nous ne savons pas _quand_ le prochain Enchanteur naîtra, déclara-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Cela peut être dans cinquante ans comme dans trois mille. Voilà le revers de la médaille Nathanaël : l'attente. L'attente d'une délivrance qui ne vient pas, l'attente d'une mort inaccessible.

Le vieil homme plissa les chairs brûlées de son visage.

-Et la folie qui guette, tapie dans l'ombre de tes souvenirs et de tes pertes. Là est la malédiction des Enchanteurs.

La gorge du jeune homme se serra, une désagréable boule d'appréhension grossit lentement dans ses entrailles, lui donnant envie de vomir tripes et boyaux.

- _Tu…tu penses qu'ils sont au courant ?_ demanda Soul à son hôte bien qu'elle ne sache cependant déjà la réponse.

Nathanaël ne répondit pas.

Évidemment que les quatre fondateurs étaient au courant. Ils n'avaient pas cessés de faire des allusions mystérieuses à ce qu'il se passerait après son apprentissage. Et il s'agissait finalement d'une terrible tâche, une responsabilité énorme. Être un Enchanteur était plus qu'être immensément puissant. L'existence même d'un Enchanteur n'avait de sens que s'il accomplissait le pourquoi de sa destiné : garder les équilibres du monde. Un Enchanteur était un être neutre, il ne prenait partie que pour la Magie elle-même. Quand le chaos souhaitait se répandre et engloutir les magies, la Nature appelait l'Enchanteur à l'aide et celui-ci devait éradiquer la menace de déséquilibre.

-Je suis condamné à être seul.

Ce n'était pas une question qui s'échappa des lèvres serrées de l'enfant.

-C'est le malheureux revers de la médaille Nathanaël, confirma Lailoken.

-Je vais tous les perdre alors ? s'inquiéta-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers Chiridirelle.

Le vieil homme déglutit -ce genre de discussion lui rappelait ses propres pertes- et hocha la tête.

-Je ne peux pas te rassurer et te dire que tu vivras autant qu'eux, je n'en sais rien. Je te souhaite simplement que ton successeur naisse rapidement et soit très vite apte à te succéder.

Görth, qui était silencieux jusqu'alors, prit la parole :

-Apprenti Enchanteur, tu as une certaine _chance,_ si je puis dire, dans le sens où tes proches sont les Fondateurs qui sont extrêmement puissants et vivront encore de longs siècles. Et ton amie drow a une longévité plus que raisonnable.

Le nain n'avait pas tord. Mais cela n'apaisait pas la peur pernicieuse qui se frayait un chemin dans son cœur.

-Et après ? dit-il d'une petite voix. Et après leur mort ? Ils sont tout ce que j'ai !

- _Je suis là Nat', je serai toujours là !_ s'écria Soul. _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te le promets._

-Merci Soul, merci.

Il souffla et pensa à Mrs Collins, Archibald et Logan. Et son cœur saigna. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, l'air entrait difficilement dans ses poumons.

Eux seraient les premiers à le quitter.

C'était un cadeau empoisonné qu'on lui faisait aujourd'hui.

Mais pouvait-il seulement le refuser ?

-Non, l'interrompit le vieux sorcier qui avait suivi son questionnement. Tu ne peux pas : ce n'est pas un cadeau, ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est ton devoir.

Nathanaël abaissa longuement ses paupières comme pour chasser ses peurs et ses doutes.

-Ah.

Lailoken Wyllt le fixa un moment.

La malédiction des Enchanteurs était bien pire que ça mais il ne pouvait en dire plus au jeune homme au risque de tout faire échouer. Les Fondateurs ne l'avaient pas tenu écarté du monde magique pour rien. Il ne _devait_ jamais savoir qu'il avait un frère jumeau ou tout recommencerait avec de bien plus terribles conséquences s'ils devaient croire la prophétie dévoilée à leur naissance.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix que de lui cacher certaines choses pour son bien, pour le bien des équilibres.

Le chemin serait sinueux et semé d'embûches, de nouvelles alliances se créeront et des amitiés se briseront mais l'Enchanteur se devait de ne jamais choisir ce que lui dictait son cœur mais ce qui était bon pour la Magie.

Ce qui était bon pour elle et seulement elle.

Et lui, le premier des Enchanteurs devait lui montrer le chemin.

Björn se racla la gorge.

Le silence était pesant et il devenait gênant. Le nain ne se sentait pas à sa place. Autour de cette table étaient réunis les êtres les plus puissants qui lui avaient été donné de rencontrer. Même cette drow avait quelque chose de particulier, d'inhabituel. Il se sentait extrêmement commun en comparaison et toutes ces révélations ne faisaient que planter un peu plus l'épine de la banalité dans son cœur.

-Bon, dit-il d'un ton qu'il força à être enjoué, attaquons cette belle tarte au pommes !

Chiridirelle saisit aussitôt l'occasion de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Très bonne idée, je l'ai préparé avec soins !

Elle glissa sa main fine jusqu'à la cuisse de Nathanaël et la serra un moment pour lui démontrer son soutien inébranlable.

Jusqu'à la fin, elle se tiendrait à ses côtés.

Mais quelque chose gênait Nathanaël.

Quelque chose que Lailoken avait dit plus tôt : « _Je suis le premier et tu es le troisième_ ». Si un Enchanteur ne mourrait que lorsque son successeur était apte à le remplacer, que c'était-il passé avec le second ? Puisque Lailoken était toujours vivant, cela voulait forcément dire que le second Enchanteur avait échoué.

-Qui était le second ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas mort s'il est né ?

La peau noircie des orbites du vieux sorcier sembla se tendre à l'extrême.

-C'est une sale histoire, fit Lailoken. Il a fréquenté le mal qu'il était censé détruire et s'est laissé noircir les idées et le cœur. Je crois même qu'il l'a aimé d'un amour sincère. Puis sa sœur a été tué lorsque ces deux-là ont eu une violente dispute et cela a terminé de pourrir son destin. Il n'a jamais pu être apte à me remplacer : il avait trop besoin d'assouvir ses envies et ses désirs, trop besoin de vivre une vie simple. La Magie a donc changé sa destiné et j'ai dû assurer à sa place le temps qu'il aurait dû faire. Ne fais pas comme moi Nathanaël, ne pense pas que parce que ton successeur est né cela te délivrera de ta longue vie. Pouvoir toucher du bout du doigt le repos éternel et le voir s'éloigner aussitôt est la chose la plus horrible au monde.

-Cet homme, qui était-ce ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

-Albus Dumbledore.

-Comme Albus Dumbledore, le directeur Poudlard !? s'écria l'adolescent. Il était le deuxième Enchanteur ?

-En effet, il a toujours eu certaines prédispositions pour la magie mais il n'a compris que trop tard qu'un Enchanteur ne l'utilise pas à des fins personnelles. Un Enchanteur est au service de la Magie et non le contraire.

-Donc la Magie a « effacé » sa venue en tant qu'Enchanteur et c'est pour cela que seule mon aptitude à vous remplacer pourra vous libérer de votre malédiction, termina Nathanaël d'un ton d'outre-tombe.

-C'est cela.

Lailoken soupira : il n'était pas facile d'annoncer à un gamin qu'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas tout de la malédiction des Enchanteurs. Etre si puissant avait bien des désavantages : perdre ses proches était l'une d'entre elles mais perdre sa moitié en était une autre.

Le souvenir d'une femme au visage que le temps avait fini par effacer ressurgit pour laisser dans son cœur la plaie béante que le temps n'avait fait qu'agrandir.

Il secoua la tête, la femme sourit et le souvenir s'estompa.

Il mettait tellement d'espoir dans la réussite de l'enfant !

Il ne pouvait pas échouer, il ne _devait_ pas échouer.

Oo

Chiridirelle s'approcha doucement de Nathanaël.

Le jeune homme était assis au bord du lac, plongé dans de sombres pensées depuis la fin du dîner.

Il regardait sans le voir le reflet ondoyant de la pleine lune miroiter à la surface.

-Je…commença la belle drow avant de ravaler ses paroles.

Il n'y avait finalement rien à dire.

Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui et colla son épaule dénudée à la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant chacun de la présence nécessaire de l'autre puis Nathanaël s'allongea à même le sol et cacha son visage de son bras droit.

-Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il. Fatigué de ces secrets. De ses responsabilités que je n'ai pas demandées.

Chiridirelle ne sut quoi répondre.

À la place, elle se mit à califourchon sur son ami d'un geste souple et retira vivement son bras pour découvrir son visage.

Elle contempla un moment le visage du jeune homme : Nathanaël était beau. Oh, ce n'était pas une beauté parfaite comme pouvait l'être celle des drows mais ces particularités lui donnait un charme fou. Ses pommettes trop hautes, son nez un peu long, sa bouche fine, tout ceci le rendait unique et réellement attirant. Si attirant qu'elle finit par se baisser et l'embrasser.

Nathanaël soupira d'aise et enlaça la taille de son amie. D'un mouvement de hanche, il la fit basculer et les rôles furent inversés. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, les deux amis s'engagèrent un instant dans un rapport de force amical : à celui qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre. Si un passant assistait à la scène, il aurait plus l'image d'une lutte acharnée que d'un baiser fougueux. Mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient : des amis et des rivaux.

Nathanaël finit par bloquer Chiridirelle -plus parce que celle-ci se lassa faire que par réelle capitulation- et il bloqua ses bras pour qu'elle cesse de bouger. Il passa un de ses mains sous le léger t-shirt qu'elle portait et caressa son ventre plat. Il remonta vers la poitrine déjà frissonnante de la drow et s'amusa à titiller de ses doigts ses mamelons dressés. Sans aucun mot tous leurs vêtements disparurent et ils furent nus.

Nathanaël s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le corps athlétique de la drow dont la couleur était intensifiée par les rayons argentés de la lune. Qu'elle était belle ! Ses seins aux pointes dressées semblaient si appétissants. Il se saisit d'eux et commença à les lécher avec application. Les gémissements appréciateurs de Chiridirelle lui indiquèrent que le traitement qu'il lui infligeait lui plaisait. Il guettait le moindre signe de contentement de sa partenaire. Ce serait la première fois qu'il ferait l'amour et, quelque part, il n'aurait souhaité autre partenaire que l'elfe noire.

La complicité qu'ils avaient le rendait plus sûr de lui et cela l'encourageait à suivre son instinct.

Et son instinct lui criait de déplacer sa langue bien plus bas.

Il fit glisser sa langue tout le long de son ventre, s'attarda un petit instant autour de son nombril et continua son chemin vers son intimité. Sans attendre il plongea sa tête entre les cuisses fermes de Chiridirelle. Quand sa langue toucha son clitoris, celui-ci se contracta et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Nathanaël sourit tout en s'appliquant à faire gémir le plus possible son amie.

Il inséra un doigt dans son intimité humide et fit des vas et viens lent. S'il en croyait ses gémissements aiguës, il s'en tirait à bon compte.

- _Je crois qu'elle apprécie !_ s'exclama Soul.

-Ah non ! hurla Nathanaël dans sa tête. Va t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille, bordel !

- _C'est toujours la même chose, tu t'amuses toujours sans moi !_ ronchonna-t-elle en atténuant tout de même sa présence. _Tu me raconteras…_

Nathanaël secoua la tête en souriant de plus belle et retourna à ses occupations. Les mains de Chiridirelle pressèrent soudainement sa tête contre son intimité et ses jambes se serrèrent autour de son cou. Elle gémit encore plus fort et Nathanaël sut qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, le jeune homme se retrouva sur le dos et Chiridirelle enjamba son membre durcit et se laissa glisser tout du long. La chaleur de Chiridirelle lui procura des sensations encore jamais ressenties. De délicieuses sensations. La jeune femme était étroite et ses chairs coulissaient autour de son membre, l'enserrant d'une douce moiteur.

Sous la lumière de la lune, la vision de l'elfe noire à califourchon sur lui, les seins pointés, la tête renversée vers l'arrière et les cheveux emmêlés était la chose la plus érotique que Nathanaël n'avait jamais vu.

Leurs corps moites dansaient dans une valse singulière, s'entremêlant, s'approchant, s'éloignant, s'épuisant, s'unissant.

C'était un beau ballet qui se jouait près du lac, sous la pleine lune.

Oo

 _«_ _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche,_

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,_

 _Il sera né lorsque que mourra le septième mois,_

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir de le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore,_

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit,_

 _Si le Seigneur venait à triompher, la Magie elle-même sombrerait dans le plus effroyable des chaos,_

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra quand mourra le septième mois,_

 _D'un œuf naîtra deux êtres indissociables mais un seul sera destiné à une vie au service de la Magie,_

 _Sa trop grande puissance sera comme pour les Autres divisée entre lui et sa moitié et viendra un jour où la Mort la libérera,_

 _Mais la malédiction pour une fois pourra être levée si les deux êtres sont séparés,_

 _De deux êtres indissociables deviennent deux êtres différents,_

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de sauver la Magie naîtra quand mourra le septième mois. »_


	26. Chapter 26

Hé, ça va ?

Comment ça ça fait longtemps ?

Pas du tout ! Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration absolument horrible d'où mon absence prolongée !

En tout cas, profitez bien de ce chapitre ! :)

Bisous les endives et à très bientôt !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 _Les nuages furent comme coupés en deux par l'immense explosion de magie propulsée du corps de l'homme._

 _La colonne de lumière s'éleva haut dans le ciel comme si elle n'avait pas de fin._

 _Nathanaël fut presque balayé par la force de la pression mais ses griffes tinrent bon, bien plantées dans la branche de pin._

 _L'explosion fut soudainement aspirée par le corps du sorcier et quand la poussière finit par retomber, Nathanaël put voir le cratère qu'avaient laissé sa colère et son chagrin. Dans ses yeux bleus brillaient une multitude de paillettes qui dansaient en un rythme enragé._

 _-Gwenddydd, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et brisée, comment vais-je faire pour continuer sans toi ?_

 _La tristesse remplaça la colère et le désespoir la rage, ses yeux brillèrent de peine et des larmes constellèrent ses joues. Il enserra le corps sans vie de la femme étendue au sol et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux couverts de sang._

 _Nathanaël eut un hoquet de surprise quand la magie de la femme sortit doucement de son corps pour être assimilée aussitôt par celui de l'homme effondré. Le flux semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser, il était dense et rapide._

 _Le sorcier remarqua le phénomène et releva brusquement la tête en fixant, hébété, le pouvoir s'infiltrer en lui._

 _-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna-t-il._

 _Il passa ses mains sur son torse comme pour empêcher la lumière d'y entrer._

 _-Non…non, non, non ! cria-t-il à la magie. Retourne-y, elle a besoin de toi !_

 _Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, le flux se fit plus intense._

 _Et à mesure que la magie évacuait le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, la pression qui émanait de l'homme se faisait plus importante, plus étouffante et plus colérique._

 _-Non, non, non ! continua-t-il de crier à la magie en s'écartant du corps en une vaine tentative de faire cesser le transfert._

 _La magie n'écoutait rien ni personne, elle filait à grande vitesse rejoindre l'homme qui pleurait de rage._

 _-J'AI DIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il._

 _Le flux grossit immédiatement, rendant instable sa nouvelle puissance. Une colonne de magie brute s'éleva encore plus haut dans le ciel que la précédente et une déferlante de pouvoir s'expulsa du corps du jeune sorcier._

 _Nathanaël put voir deux colonnes d'une lumière brûlante irradier de ses yeux avant d'être balayé par le souffle de l'explosion et de se réveiller en sursaut, trempé de sueur._

-Bordel ! s'écria-t-il en s'essuyant le front. Tu as vu ça, Soul ?

 _-Comment aurais-je pu le louper !?_ répliqua l'âme vagabonde qui cohabitait en lui.

-Cette puissance, cette force et cette pression, murmura Nathanaël, c'était comme si l'homme avait aspiré la magie de la femme. Il a donc la puissance de deux sorciers, et pas des plus médiocres !

 _-Mais la magie d'un sorcier lui est propre, non ? C'est bien à ça qu'on reconnaît une signature magique. Tu penses que c'est pour cela qu'il l'a expulsée ?_ demanda Soul.

-Tu veux dire que bien que sa magie ait aspiré l'autre magie, son corps ne lui permettait pas de la garder et que l'explosion finale est le résultat de ce rejet ? résuma le garçon.

 _-En quelques sortes, oui._

-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que la magie de la femme soit aspirée mais plutôt qu'elle s'y déplaçait de son _plein gré._

 _-Oui, tu as raison,_ reconnu Soul d'un ton songeur.

Le jeune homme allait se relever pour s'habiller quand il frôla le pied chaud de Chiridirelle. La drow était étendue à ses côtés, endormie. Leurs ébats avaient été longs et intenses. Ils avaient fini la soirée dans sa chambre où ils s'y étaient endormis. Ils partageaient une réelle complicité dans la vie et il l'avait d'autant plus ressenti durant la nuit. Leur amitié était étrange –il en convenait- mais elle avait le mérite d'être la leur et d'être unique.

Il caressa la joue de l'elfe et fit passer les mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille pointue.

Chiridirelle souriait paisiblement.

 _-Elle est belle,_ fit Soul.

-Oui, elle est splendide.

Il soupira, s'étira longuement et se dégagea du lit avec précaution.

Il s'habilla rapidement, s'enveloppa dans une cape doublée de fourrure et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Il traversa la chaumière, fit un signe de tête à Lailoken qui était confortablement installé au coin de l'âtre où y brûlait un grand feu et il s'engouffra dehors.

Il faisait extrêmement froid en cette heure matinale. Malgré le manque de clarté, Nathanaël distinguait un léger givre qui recouvrait les branches des pins. Salazar lui avait raconté que les hivers étaient rudes dans cette partie de l'Ecosse et qu'ils duraient de longs mois. Imaginer son père le nez rouge et grelottant le fit sourire mais il l'estompa aussitôt : il devait avoir une conversation avec sa mère, Rowena, Godric et lui.

Mais avant ça, il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête.

Il se promena longuement dans les bois sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à la beauté des lieux. Il vit le ciel s'éclaircir peu à peu, il entendit les oiseaux chanter, il huma les milles senteurs des sous bois, il toucha les écorces humides et se désaltéra avec l'eau pure du lac. Un cri retentit et Merlin apparut dans le ciel gris pour venir se poser sur son épaule en douceur.

-Salut, mon vieux, fit Nathanaël en souriant. Ça faisait un bout de temps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir !

Le faucon le fixa de ses yeux fauves comme s'il s'excusait de cette longue absence.

-Tu t'es trouvé une copine ?

Merlin lui picora l'oreille avec affection.

-Tu sais, tu as loupé de grandes révélations hier ! lui raconta Nathanaël. Apparemment, je suis le prochain Enchanteur, comme Merlin !

Le faucon tourna la tête d'un air interrogateur.

-Ah, non pas comme toi, rit le jeune homme. Comme Merlin l'Enchanteur !

Nathanaël s'esclaffa quand le rapace sautilla sur place en piaillant.

-Lailoken est un cachotier : c'est lui Merlin l'Enchanteur ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Tout en racontant l'histoire à son compagnon ailé, l'adolescent repris le chemin de la chaumière de laquelle s'échappait la fumée du feu de bois par la cheminée. Arrivés au pas de la porte, Merlin frotta sa tête contre la joue du garçon et, dans un dernier cri, s'envola dans les airs.

Nathanaël soupira, sa pause était terminée.

Oo

-Bonjour mon chéri ! s'exclama Helga du miroir à double-sens que tenait Nathanaël dans les mains. Comment vas-tu ?

Les miroirs à double-sens étaient une merveilleuse invention qui permettait aux sorciers de communiquer et de se voir à distance. Ils se vendaient par lots de deux et étaient connectés l'un à l'autre. Il suffisait de prononcer à haute et distincte voix le nom du propriétaire du second miroir pour que cela relie les deux objets magiques. Lailoken ne possédant pas de téléphone, celui-ci lui avait été offert par ses parents pour qu'ils puissent se donner régulièrement des nouvelles.

-Bonjour Maman, répondit-il doucement. Je vais bien mais il commence à faire froid par ici.

-Couvre-toi bien surtout !

-Maman, peux-tu demander à tout le monde de venir ? demanda-t-il non sans une pointe d'appréhension. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Nathanaël vit sa mère se décomposer immédiatement. Il sut qu'elle savait que _la_ conversation qu'elle redoutait allait avoir lieu.

-J'y…j'y vais tout de suite, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Le miroir d'Helga fut posé quelques minutes face au mur du salon puis l'image bougea à nouveau et Nathanaël se retrouva devant les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Salut Moustique ! s'exclama Rowena en secouant la main tandis que Godric et Salazar se contentaient d'un hochement de tête en souriant.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Nathanaël aux trois sorciers qui répondirent à l'affirmative. Tant mieux !

Il se racla la gorge.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous réunir aujourd'hui parce que j'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Lailoken hier, fit-il. Je pense que vous savez de quoi je veux parler ?

-Hm oui, on en a une petite idée, répondit Salazar.

-Bien, j'ai quelques questions, commença-t-il en déglutissant. La première est la suivante : pourquoi, _par tous les dieux_ , ne m'avez-vous rien dit !?

La colère qu'il avait réussi à contrôler depuis les révélations faisait surface.

-Je pense être le premier concerné dans cette histoire, je me trompe !? continua-t-il en prenant malgré lui un réel plaisir à voir les Fondateurs prendre un air gêné. Il s'agit de _ma_ vie, de _mon_ destin et vous avez décidé de me laisser à l'écart. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi avoir choisi à _ma_ place ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de vous murer dans le silence ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !?

Ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue et de larmes retenues.

-J'avais le droit de savoir, je _devais_ le savoir !

Helga fut la plus touchée par son coup d'éclat. Elle déglutit et commença à ouvrir la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Devant l'incapacité de sa femme à prendre la parole, Salazar prit sa place.

-Nat', nous savions que ce jour ne tarderait plus à venir et nous savions que tu réagirais mal –et nous te comprenons, commença le sorcier aux yeux vert d'eau. Mais, s'il te plaît, mets-toi un instant à notre place : comment pouvions-nous nous résoudre à dire à un enfant orphelin qu'il était destiné à de telles responsabilités et une longévité hors normes ? Comment pouvions-nous te dire que tu devrais te battre pour la Magie durant toute ta longue vie ? Comment pouvions-nous te dire que tu nous survivrais ? L'aurais-tu supporté ? A onze ans ? Je suis désolé, Nat', mais tu n'étais pas prêt pour ça, aucun enfant _au monde_ n'est prêt pour ce genre de révélations. C'est un choix que nous avons fait en notre âme et conscience et, même s'il te blesse aujourd'hui, nous ne le regrettons pas car tu as pu vivre des années d'insouciance et de bonheur.

Nathanaël réfléchit aux propos que lui soutenait son père. Oui, de leur point de vue, leur choix avait sûrement été le meilleur. Il n'aurait en effet pas supporté savoir qu'il allait perdre cette famille qu'il venait de se construire.

 _Mais il aurait dû pouvoir choisir._

-Je comprends, fit-il. Mais j'aurais dû avoir le choix. Je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle de ma vie, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents, je ne sais pas quel est mon véritable nom ni si j'en ai un. Je ne sais pas qui m'a déposé à l'orphelinat et pourquoi, je ne sais rien de ma vie avant ça. Et là bas je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle, j'avais la mère supérieure collée à mes baskets qui me dictait sans cesse ma conduite. J'aurais voulu que vous –au moins vous- me considériez plus que tous les autres. J'ai voix au chapitre, j'ai mon mot à dire concernant _ma_ vie. Vous êtes des sorciers, il y avait tellement d'autres solutions !

Godric soupira.

-Nathanaël, nous avons réfléchi à chaque possibilité, à chaque alternative. Il était hors de question de tout te raconter car nous ne pouvions pas anticiper ta réaction. Tu aurais pu le prendre avec recul comme en devenir fou. Nous t'apprécions bien trop pour risquer ta santé. Je reconnais cependant que tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre par Lailoken mais par nous. Nous avons été lâches, je suppose.

-C'est peu de le dire ! s'exclama méchamment le garçon. Un inconnu m'en a plus dit sur ma vie que ma propre famille ! Comment l'auriez-vous pris, vous ?

Nathanaël savait qu'il frôlait les limites mais sa colère le poussait à tester la réaction des quatre sorciers. Il les faisait souffrir, il en était pleinement conscient, mais son cœur voulait leur faire mal pour qu'ils comprennent sa propre douleur.

-Je…je comprends ta réaction, mon chéri, finit par murmurer Helga. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t'en parler avant ton départ chez Lailoken. J'aurais dû me faire violence mais j'avais si peur de voir ton beau visage en colère. Si peur de ne plus jamais voir ton sourire. C'est un destin difficile qui t'attend et je voulais que tu profites au maximum de ton insouciance. Tu auras toute ta longue vie pour t'inquiéter de tout ça. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner et me comprendre.

Voir que ses propos avaient ébranlés sa mère lui fit finalement plus de mal que de bien et il regretta d'avoir été si insensible. Helga était une personne entièrement dévouée à sa famille. Elle avait beau être une sorcière de renom, elle restait une mère envers et contre tout et protéger son enfant était sa priorité.

-Je vous pardonne, finit-il par dire.

Il se sentait subitement complètement idiot.

-Je veux que vous me jureriez quelque chose en retour, ordonna-t-il cependant.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon chéri ! s'exclama Helga.

-Ne me tenez _plus jamais_ à l'écart. Ne me cachez plus rien. _Je_ suis maître de ma vie.

Helga déglutit. Elle allait devoir lui mentir une dernière fois.

-C'est juré, mon cœur.

Nathanaël sourit. Après tout, comment en vouloir à sa propre famille ?

-Dis-moi, canaille, l'interpella Godric quand il fut sûr que la crise était passée, tu as un air différent.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir et il baissa les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

-Si, si, insista le sorcier roux, tu as un air que je connais bien. Ah, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus !

-Quel dommage ! s'exclama faussement Nathanaël.

Godric secoua la main.

-Attend un peu, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

Nathanaël grimaça en priant que son oncle ne finisse jamais par trouver. Quand il vit Godric relever brusquement la tête avec des yeux ronds, il sut que ses prières étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Nat' ! s'écria-t-il. Tu…tu…

-Je ne t'entends pas ! inventa le jeune homme. La connexion est mauvaise.

-Tu…tu…as…

-J'entends rien !

-Avec qui ? demanda Godric.

-Je vous rappelle très vite, fit Nathanaël pour mettre fin à une conversation qui s'annonçait gênante. Bisous !

-Pas avec elle quand même !? fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de couper la connexion des miroirs.

Oo

-Bordel, j'ai réussi ! hurla Nathanaël en levant les poings en signe de victoire, de l'autre côté du ravin aux geysers.

Le jeune homme regarda Chiridirelle se déplacer habillement de geyser en geyser pour finalement parvenir à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit en mettant ses bras sur ses hanches.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté.

-Je trouve que la vie est plus belle de ce côté-ci, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Cela va sans dire ! répondit-elle en riant.

Leur étrange relation avait fini de dérider complètement la drow qui était plus rayonnante que jamais. Nathanaël la soupçonnait de lâcher prise et de peu à peu tourner la page. Il ne l'avait plus vu regarder la peinture de son mystérieux elfe noir depuis un long moment et cela le rassurait. Vivre dans le passé n'était jamais une bonne chose, Helga le lui avait bien fait comprendre. S'attacher à ses souvenirs ne menait bien souvent qu'à la destruction.

Lailoken en était l'exemple même.

-Bien, fit-il en ce retournant, quelle est la prochaine épreuve ?

Devant eux, se tenaient une dizaine de statuettes de sphinx de la hauteur d'ours bruns. Les deux amants froncèrent les sourcils en se demandant ce que leur réservait ce nouveau test. Leur ignorance fut bien vite au lointain souvenir quand Björn -qui avait dû refaire le parcours du début- sauta à corps perdu au milieu des sphinx dont les yeux se mirent à briller. Les statues commencèrent à bouger avec une fluidité étonnante et une à une, attaquèrent le nain. La statue la plus proche de Björn ouvrit la gueule en grand et cracha du feu dans sa direction mais le nain n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter et à contre-attaquer à coup de gourdin. La statue explosa en milles morceaux et le nain pivota pour faire face aux autres sphinx qui ouvrirent simultanément leurs gueules pour cracher leurs feux tous en même temps. Björn fit un bond d'une hauteur impressionnante pour esquiver leur attaque si bien que les sphinx s'entre-détruisirent.

Nathanaël et Chiridirelle pensèrent que Björn avait réussi l'épreuve et s'étonnèrent qu'elle soit si facile. Ils furent détrompés par le roulement des morceaux d'argile qui couraient rejoindre les corps brisés des sphinx pour se recoller entre eux. En une minute, les dix sphinx se tenaient debout, sans aucune égratignure et près pour la prochaine attaque.

-Ah, je préfère ! fit la drow. Cela me paraissait étrange venant de Lailoken.

Nathanaël acquiesça.

-Bon, allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant dans l'arène rejoindre le jeune nain qui explosait des sphinx à tout va.

Ses pierres touchèrent à peine le sol poussiéreux qu'une statue bondit sur lui en rugissant. Le garçon fut soudainement projeter dans un autre endroit, il y avait quelques temps, déjà. Lui qui s'était estimé chanceux de ne pas avoir été traumatisé par la manticore du Bois aux Disparus, il se retrouva à trembler contre sa volonté.

- _Bouge !_ intervînt Soul.

Il vit la patte du sphinx s'abattre sur lui et revit Salazar se faire lacérer le visage.

- _Mais bouge, crétin !_

Il n'évita les griffes de la créature que de justesse, poussé sur le côté par Chiridirelle.

-A quoi tu joues !? grogna-t-elle.

Nathanaël secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses souvenirs et lui sourit.

-J'attendais que tu viennes me sauver, Chiri !

-Ne compte plus sur moi ! répondit-elle en esquivant un jet de feu qui lui lécha seulement le mollet. Aïe !

- _La prochaine fois, prends toi bâton avec toi !_ lui conseilla Soul. _C'est trop compliqué de se battre à mains nues contre ces bestioles, même avec l'entraînement que tu as reçu de Godric._

-Je suis bien d'accord ! hurla-t-il en éventrant la statue qui l'avait attaquée d'un coup de pied circulaire.

Il vit trop tard le sphinx qui bondissait dans son dos.

Il fut plaqué au sol, les griffes de la statue plantées dans son dos.

Il entendit la créature rugir et expulser le feu de ses entrailles.

La douleur lui fit perdre connaissance.

-Allez lève-toi gamin !

La voix désagréable de Lailoken le fit revenir à lui.

-On n'a pas toute la journée ! continua le vieux sorcier.

Nathanaël gémit en bougeant la tête mais contre toutes attentes de simples fourmillements parcouraient son corps. Il n'avait pas mal.

Il avait pourtant été carbonisé par le sphinx ou avait-il rêvé ?

-Ah, la magie ! s'exclama Lailoken en esquissant un minuscule sourire. Elle peut faire nombres de miracles, n'est-ce pas ?

- _C'était une illusion ?_ demanda Soul en sachant pertinemment que le vieil Enchanteur l'entendrait.

-Non Soul, c'était bien réel, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux. Mais rien n'est impossible à mon génie !

Nathanaël leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Vous m'avez _réellement_ brûlé ? insista-t-il. Vous êtes taré !

-Tu dois toucher, sentir et ressentir chaque élément, sale mioche ! lui aboya le sorcier. Il faut que tu ne fasses qu'un avec chaque élément pour un jour prétendre pouvoir les contrôler.

-Donc il faut que je me fasse carboniser pour ça ?

-Il faut souffrir pour devenir fort, répondit Lailoken sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il y eut un craquement et le corps brûlé de Chiridirelle apparu près de lui. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était insupportable. En deux minutes, les plaies étaient refermées et de ces vilaines brûlures ne restaient bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Vous êtes complètement taré ! répéta le jeune homme.


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou mes endives !

Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Bien, parce que le chapitre 27 est arrivé !

J'ai un petit sondage pour vous : une autre fiction me trotte la tête depuis six bons mois et j'ai terminé le premier chapitre car j'avais de l'inspiration, allez le lire et dîtes-moi si l'idée vous semble bonne.

Si c'est le cas, j'envisagerai de continuer après Nathanaël Wyllt ^^

Donc je vous invite à aller cliquer sur l'histoire **Marius Late ou"putain, y'a un bug dans la matrice !"** que je vais immédiatement mettre en ligne !

Gros bisous !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

-Attention, Nat' ! s'écria Björn en chutant du haut du câble, déséquilibré par la tempête de flammes qui lui brûla l'arrière de la cuisse.

Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de sauter à plat ventre sur la droite pour éviter le nain. La tête dans la neige, Nathanaël grommela et peina un moment à se relever.

-Et merde ! ronchonna le nain en se tenant la jambe.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois échouer plus de dix fois d'affilées, commenta le sorcier en souriant.

Björn grogna et se saisit de la main que lui tendait son ami pour se relever.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi, dit-il. Tu sais très bien que l'Air et moi ne sommes pas copains !

-Attention en bas ! hurla Chiridirelle que la tempête avait aussi éjecté hors du fil tendu qui reliait les deux pontons.

Les deux compères s'écartèrent comme un seul homme et la drow s'écrasa dans la neige qui amortit son atterrissage.

-J'en ai marre ! râla-t-elle en frappant de ses poings le manteau blanc. Cette fichue tempête de feu est impossible à franchir !

-Nous n'avons simplement pas encore trouvé comment mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas infaisable, temporisa Nathanaël en levant la tête vers la fameuse tempête.

Après avoir traversé l'épreuve des sphinx de feu qui leur avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et celle de l'Air qui avait été la seule que Nathanaël avait franchie en un seul coup, ils se retrouvaient devant une combinaison de deux éléments : l'air et le feu. C'est là que Chiridirelle et Nathanaël avaient rattrapé Björn qui ne cessait de chuter du câble tendu qu'il leur fallait traverser pour rejoindre l'épreuve suivante.

Ce nouveau challenge n'avait rien d'une sinécure. Le câble était suspendu à plus de dix mètres de hauteur et une tumultueuse tempête de feu s'acharnait à brûler vif quiconque s'essayait à le traverser. Et si le nain était à l'aise avec le Feu, il ne l'était pas du tout avec l'Air. La combinaison des deux l'handicapait dans sa progression qui restait au point mort depuis les six jours que lui avait déjà pris l'épreuve.

- _Et si vous vous y mettiez à plusieurs ?_ suggéra Soul. _Chiri est agile, Björn est à l'aise avec le Feu et toi avec l'Air, vous devriez trouver une manière de traverser cette tempête._

C'était une hypothèse intéressante mais la dernière fois que l'elfe noire et lui avait tenté de joindre leurs efforts l'épreuve avait évolué. Tout portait à croire que ce ne serait pas différent cette fois-ci. Il expliqua tout de même la théorie de Soul à ses deux amis qui hochèrent la tête : ils n'avaient pas d'autre idée et il commençait à faire trop froid pour tergiverser plus longtemps.

Salazar n'avait pas menti : le mois de Décembre était particulièrement rude dans les terres d'Écosse et les entraînements n'en étaient que plus difficiles et fatigants.

« _Arrêtez de vous plaindre, bande de fainéants !_ » rugissait Lailoken en ricanant de concert avec son ami Görth quand les trois adolescents s'outraient du traitement qu'ils subissaient. Les deux énergumènes prenaient un malin plaisir à détailler leur progression à coups de commentaires désobligeants ou de remarques cinglantes. Plus d'une fois Nathanaël et Chiridirelle avaient été choqué par le langage fleuri et imagé de Björn quand il rouspétait après son père et le vieil Enchanteur.

« _Sales pourritures puantes qui empestent le haut de la cuisse mal lavée ! »_

 _« Rognures d'ongles incarnés ! »_

 _« Un bout de cervelle putride pour deux…qu'ils aillent crever les intestins à l'air dans les Sept Enfers ! »_

L'intimidation qu'avait fait naître chez lui la prestance de Lailoken les premiers jours avait bien vite disparu, remplacée par un agacement fermement ancré et une envie latente de lacérer son visage hautain. Et même s'il aurait un éternel respect pour cet homme insupportable, s'il avait une seule chance de lui découper la tête, Björn savait qu'il ne manquerait jamais pareille occasion. Après tout, Lailoken Wyllt ne pouvait mourir pour le moment et cela apaiserait sûrement un bref instant ses envies de carnages.

-Je me pèle les roubignolles ! grogna Björn.

- _Quelle classe,_ souligna Soul.

Nathanaël sourit en se faisant la remarque que lui et Rowena devraient bien s'entendre : aucun des deux n'avait un langage châtié. Il fallait absolument qu'il les présente l'un à l'autre !

-Que faîtes-vous pour les fêtes ? demanda Nathanaël à Björn.

-Nous allons certainement fêter le Soleil Invaincu avec le clan, répondit le nain en haussant les épaules. Et vous ?

-Lailoken est d'accord pour retourner à La Citadelle pour aller passer les fêtes avec mes parents, Rowie et Godric.

Chiridirelle sourit.

-Archibald, Logan et Mrs Collins seront des nôtres, non ?

-Évidemment ! s'exclama Nathanaël.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Lailoken ? s'enquerra Björn.

Nathanaël gloussa.

-Je lui ai dit que je serai rapidement apte à le remplacer et qu'il lui serait judicieux de passer ses dernières fêtes avec le peu de gens qui l'apprécie !

-Et il a juste accepté ? demanda Chiridirelle, sceptique.

-Ah non, fit Nathanaël. Il m'a jeté un éclair aux fesses en me traitant de sale gamin impertinent. Du coup, j'ai dû le prendre par les sentiments et je lui ai dit que Maman m'avait confié que sa compagnie lui manquait beaucoup. Tu sais à quel point il apprécie Maman…c'était trop facile !

Chiridirelle sourit en regardant Nathanaël ricaner. Il ressemblait énormément à Salazar. Manipulations, sournoiseries et absence totale de modestie. Mais si on l'observait bien il ressemblait encore plus à Helga. Il était d'une loyauté sans faille, protecteur et toujours prêt à attaquer quiconque s'en prenait aux gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille. C'était un mélange étonnant et détonnant.

- _Je suis fatiguée,_ fit soudainement Soul. _Je vais dormir un peu_.

Nathanaël stoppa net, déclenchant les regards étonnés de ses deux amis.

-Tu es _quoi_?

- _Fatiguée_ , répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Soul n'avait encore jamais manifesté de fatigue. Que se passait-il ?

-Je reviens ! lança-t-il à Chiridirelle et Björn tandis qu'il marchait dans la neige à grandes enjambées en direction de la chaumière.

Il avait beaucoup neigé ces derniers jours et se déplacer entre la chaumière et le lac devenait très compliqué. La neige le ralentissait et il était réellement tenté d'utiliser sa magie pour faire avancer les choses mais il réussit de justesse à se retenir.

-Lailoken ! aboya-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Lailoken !

Mais où était donc passée cette vieille chouette ?

Nathanaël traversa la chaumière en quelques pas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du vieux sorcier.

-Lailo…ken.

Sa voix mourut dans sa bouche.

L'Enchanteur était assis dans un coin de la pièce, une cigarette dans la bouche et une vielle photo racornie dans les mains. Son absence d'yeux n'empêchait aucunement le jeune homme de ressentir tout le désespoir qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage ridé. Nathanaël pensa un bref instant à quel point cela devait être dur de ne pas pouvoir contempler le visage de ses disparus et encore plus de ne plus pouvoir les pleurer.

La porte grinça et Lailoken sortit brusquement de sa nostalgie. Il se leva rapidement et rangea tout aussi vite la photo dont Nathanaël ne put apercevoir que des cheveux blonds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux ? demanda-t-il avec rudesse.

-Je…

L'adolescent dû réfléchir une seconde pour se souvenir de ce qui l'amenait ici.

-Soul ! s'exclama-t-il alors brusquement. Elle m'a dit être fatiguée, elle avait une voix faible ! Elle ne _peut_ pas être fatiguée, c'est impossible, non ?

L'homme pinça sa barbe tressée entre ses doigts et la fit rouler entre eux d'un air songeur.

-C'est étrange, en effet. Assieds-toi !

Nathanaël obéit immédiatement et s'installa en tailleur comme il le faisait quand ils travaillaient l'Occlumencie.

-Je vais entrer dans ton esprit et voir ce qu'il s'y passe, expliqua le vieux ronchon. Inspire.

Nathanaël prit une ample inspiration et détendit son corps. Lailoken projeta alors son esprit dans celui de son apprenti. Les deux mois passés à ranger et discipliner le bordel qu'était l'esprit de Nathanaël Pouffsouffle-Serpentard n'avaient pas été inutiles mais le gamin avait encore énormément de progrès à faire s'il voulait protéger correctement sa colocataire. Lailoken s'attarda un instant sur un souvenir concernant l'enfant, Salazar et une gigantesque manticore puis il chercha plus profondément dans l'esprit de son apprenti.

Il flotta longtemps avant de trouver cette caractéristique lumière noirâtre. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois aussi loin dans ce que Soul appelait L'Abysse. C'était un endroit où il n'y avait rien sinon le silence. Il comprenait pourquoi Soul avait été si heureuse quand elle avait pu commencer à communiquer avec son hôte : rester seul dans L'Abysse aurait rendu fou l'homme le plus coriace.

Le vieil homme s'approcha doucement.

La lumière était vacillante, Soul avait l'air extrêmement faible. Lailoken se décida à faire le tour pour jeter un œil. Quand il arriva à la face cachée, il vit un filament verdâtre accroché à l'âme. Ce filament émettait des bruits de succion et d'engloutissement répugnants, comme s'il aspirait son énergie. Le vieux sorcier longea le fil qui s'enfonçait bien plus loin dans les abîmes de l'esprit de Nathanaël. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la chaleur se changea en fraîcheur puis en un froid mordant et glaçant Lailoken sut alors qu'il n'était plus dans l'esprit de son apprenti.

Dans quel lieu étrange se trouvait-il ?

- _Malefoy,_ retentit une voix froide qui semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois, _qu'a dit Fudge concernant ta proposition ?_

Une image sombre apparue : une silhouette tremblotante et recroquevillée sur elle-même sanglotait dans un coin de ce qui semblait être un cachot, tenue en joue par une baguette magique noire qu'une femme à l'air fou s'amusait à faire courir sur sa joue. À ses côtés se tenait un homme grand aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

- _Il est intéressé,_ répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers Lailoken. _Il signera._

- _Ne me déçois plus, Lucius !_ persiffla la voix qui sembla sortir cette fois-ci de la bouche-même de l'enchanteur.

- _Oui, Lucius, ne déçois plus jamais le Maître !_ ricana la femme d'un rire hystérique en appuyant le bout de sa baguette dans le cou de la misérable forme qui couina.

La personne dans laquelle se trouvait Lailoken se leva et elle se frotta les mains.

- _Peter Pettigrew,_ murmura-t-elle d'un ton doucereux, _je t'ai pourtant donné tellement d'occasion de prouver ton allégeance…_

La silhouette tremblotante sortit de l'ombre aussitôt en s'écriant :

- _Maître, maître ! Je suis votre plus fidèle serviteur, je vous ai ramené à la vie, moi, pas Lucius ou Bellatrix mais bien moi !_

- _Oh, j'en suis bien conscient, mon cher petit rat. Mais, vois-tu, l'on m'a dit que tu avais demandé asile à ce cher Dumbledore._

- _Mensonges !_ hurla Pettigrew, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. _Mensonges !_

Il s'agenouilla et baisa les bas souillés de la robe noire de l'homme à la voix froide.

- _Je vous serez à jamais fidèle ! Je le jure !_

Le Maître ricana, provoquant les couinements apeurés du petit homme bedonnant qu'était Pettigrew.

- _Mais tu ne m'es plus utile,_ trancha le Maître d'une voix glaciale. _Avada Ked…_

- _Nooon, s'il vous plaît !_

- _…avra !_

Pettigrew fut frappé d'une lumière verte venue de nulle part. Le corps retomba sur le dos, les bras croisés et le regard vitreux.

La femme écarquilla les yeux en souriant d'un air carnassier.

- _Maître, Maître, vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué cette pourriture de rat !_

Elle se baissa et cracha sur la dépouille encore chaude de ce qui fut Peter Pettigrew.

- _Je peux le garder ?_ demanda-t-elle au Maître comme un enfant demande à garder un petit chien. _Je peux garder son corps ?_

- _Bien évidemment, Bellatrix,_ fit le Maître en balayant la demande d'un geste nonchalant de la main. _Mais n'en mets pas partout._

L'homme fit demi-tour et gravit l'escalier humide et sombre qui menait hors des cachots. Il passa devant un miroir devant lequel il s'arrêta un instant pour remonter les bords de sa cape.

Lailoken put alors voir à qui était connectée Soul : un visage plus pâle que la Mort elle-même, un nez en fentes reptiliennes et deux pupilles d'un rouge écarlate. Lailoken était dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le tristement célèbre Lord Voldemort.

Celui-là même qui était revenu à la vie et contre qui devait se battre Nathanaël.

L'Enchanteur fit le chemin inverse, longea à nouveau le filament noirâtre qui puisait dans les forces de Soul et s'arrêta quand il arriva à la jonction.

Comment allait-il faire pour briser ce lien ?

Une seule personne assez forte en magies de l'esprit lui vînt en tête : la mère adoptive de ce petit diable, Helga.

Il était désormais nécessaire de passer les fêtes chez les Fondateurs.

Oo

-Qu'avais-tu ? s'inquiéta Chiridirelle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Nathanaël balaya la question d'un geste :

-Une soudaine migraine, mentit-il avec aplomb. Lailoken n'est pas inquiet, il dit que c'est dû à ma restriction d'utilisation de la magie.

-Et tu te sens mieux ? insista la drow en fronçant les sourcils.

Nathanaël l'imita, il n'aimait pas vraiment la suspicion qu'il lui semblait percevoir dans sa voix.

-Un peu, oui.

-Vous, les sorciers, êtes vraiment de fragiles petites choses ! commenta alors Björn en se décrottant l'oreille droite.

Il souffla sur son doigt pour faire partir la saleté et se saisit de son gourdin.

-Bon, cette épreuve de va pas se franchir toute seule !

Nathanaël et Chiridirelle acquiescèrent et prirent bâton et cimeterres : l'épreuve des sphinx leur avait démontré que l'on n'était jamais trop armé.

-Allons-y ! fit le jeune homme en repoussant dans son esprit les sombres révélations du vieil Enchanteur.

Lailoken lui avait expliqué qu'une sorte de filament vert aspirait la force vitale de son amie. Il n'en savait pas vraiment plus mais il lui avait dit qu'il devrait obligatoirement en parler à sa mère afin qu'elle jette un coup d'œil. Ce dernier point l'avait fait grimacer : il n'avait pas spécialement envie que les Fondateurs découvrent l'existence de Soul mais, devant l'urgence de la situation, il lui faudrait bien leur révéler son secret.

Soul passait avant tout.

Les trois amis grimpèrent rapidement en haut du mur de bois aux multiples pièges, traversèrent les geysers avec dextérité, se retrouvèrent bloqués une bonne partie de la matinée à l'épreuve des sphinx à qui une deuxième tête était poussée et réussirent à rejoindre le dernier ponton dans le début de l'après-midi en surfant sur les vents meurtriers de l'épreuve de l'air.

Cette dernière était une des épreuves les plus risquées : des vents de différentes forces se battaient et s'entrechoquaient entre l'espace des deux pontons. Il avait fallu une bonne journée pour que Björn ne se décide à imiter Nathanaël et Chiridirelle et à se laisser aller à sauter dans le vide pour se laisser porter par les airs. Combien de fois s'était-il brisé les os et lacéré les chairs quand il ratait les changements d'intensités ou de directions ? Lailoken et son père n'avaient pas cessé de se moquer de lui et de son dégoût du quatrième élément mais cela n'avait en rien changé son incapacité à l'écouter et le comprendre : il était un nain et pas un oiseau, bon sang de bois !

-Bien, grogna-t-il en reniflant, comment allons-nous procéder ?

Nathanaël, qui avait déjà un pied sur le câble, se retourna pour lui faire face :

-Je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée, avoua-t-il. La combinaison de nos aptitudes pourrait effectivement nous permettre de traverser la tempête mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous y prendre.

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

-Nous allons de toutes manières nous faire carboniser, alors autant s'agripper à ce fichu câble à la noix et le longer en faisant fît de la douleur ! lança Björn à qui la patience et la réflexion faisaient cruellement défaut.

-Tu endureras plutôt bien la chaleur grâce à ton patrimoine génétique mais tu te feras de nouveau expédier hors du câble à cause de l'Air, le stoppa Chiridirelle qui fixait les flammes.

Le Feu était vraiment l'élément qu'elle craignait le plus. Les SombresTerres étaient une contrée humide, froide et sombre et l'élémentaire était son parfait opposé. Elle avait beau avoir été habituée à la lumière du jour, le Feu lui brûlait atrocement les rétines et asséchait sa peau.

Les trois compères réfléchirent à une solution durant une bonne heure mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut de lumineuse illumination.

-Bien ! finit par dire Nathanaël. Je vais passer en premier, Björn tu prendras la suite et Chiri tu passeras en dernier. Nous aviserons sur le tas.

Le nain et la drow hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et ils se mirent en file indienne.

Le jeune sorcier sauta dans le vide et se rattrapa avec facilité au câble qu'il saisit par la suite avec ses pieds. Il longea deux bons mètres en grimaçant sous les brûlures des flammes et en contractant tous les muscles de son corps pour lutter contre les vents violents qui menaçaient sans cesse de l'éjecter au sol. Björn se baissa et voulut agripper le câble à son tour mais un mur invisible l'en empêcha. Et comme il y avait de ça des années aux abords de la fontaine de Salazar, des lettres de feu apparurent devant le nez du nain : « _Les épreuves sont à traverser seuls, bande de crétins !_ ».

Chiridirelle eut tout le loisir de voir la bouche de Björn se tordre de rage et ses yeux se plisser dangereusement.

-Je ne supporte plus cet abruti ! hurla-t-il en direction de la chaumière comme s'il voulait que Lailoken l'entende.

-L'ABRUTI T'EMMERDE, BJÖRN ! retentit en retour la voix du vieil Enchanteur. QUEL EST L'INTERÊT DE PASSER UNE EPREUVE SANS S'ÊTRE CONFRONTE A CHACUN DES ELEMENTS ? CE N'EST PAS COMME CELA QUE VOUS ALLEZ PROGRESSER !

Tendu à son câble, Nathanaël secoua les épaules :

-Il n'a pas tord, reconnu-t-il en ronchonnant.

Une bourrasque de flammes bleues lui carbonisa les mains et il chuta en hurlant de douleur.

-On est pas rendus, commenta Chiridirelle en croisant les bras.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonsoir petits endives des plaines !

J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances et que vous êtes en pleine forme pour une nouvelle année !

Je tenais à fêter la rentrée dignement avec vous aussi, voici le chapitre 28 !

Il a été compliqué à écrire, je vous l'avoue ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires ^^

D'ailleurs je voulais sabrer une bouteille de champagne pour fêter les 101 reviews de l'histoire, 101 reviews positives qui me poussent à me surpasser et à terminer cette histoire coûte que coûte !

Pleins de gros bisous sur chacune de vos fesses !

CybCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

-Esquive !

La voix sèche de Lailoken claqua comme un fouet dans l'esprit de Nathanaël qui inspira profondément et fit instantanément le vide dans sa tête.

Apprendre à « faire le vide » avait été le plus compliqué dans son apprentissage de l'Occlumencie. Il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre un vide réel lorsqu'il étudiait avec ses parents et rien que cette partie de l'entraînement lui avait pris un bon mois aux côtés de Lailoken. L'exercice constituait à se débarrasser de toutes les gênes extérieures et intérieures pour finalement ne plus penser à _rien_. Il n'était pas aisé de lâcher prise sur le monde, sur ses propres pensées et leurs interactions incessantes et cela l'était encore moins quand Soul était dans un état de profonde faiblesse.

L'attaque psychique du vieil Enchanteur lui vrilla le crâne et détruisit le premier mur des fortifications mentales qu'avait construit Nathanaël durant le dernier mois. En une seconde, ses efforts furent réduits à néant. Le jeune sorcier se préoccupa alors des nombreux pièges qu'il avait dissimulés de ça et de là autour de l'îlot central de ses souvenirs car Lailoken attaquait sa mémoire et il devait la protéger.

-Trop faible ! ricana la voix grave du vieil homme.

Nathanaël voyait le dragon de feu qu'avait choisi Lailoken pour percer ses défenses brûler le premier rempart qui s'enflamma en une seconde comme s'il s'était agit de brindilles de bois sèches. Il gagnait du terrain et plus le jeune homme se sentait pris au piège, moins ses barrières étaient résistantes.

-Tu vas perdre.

Faisant fît de ces commentaires visant à le déstabiliser, Nathanaël inspira longuement : il fallait qu'il se concentre à nouveau car ses barrières ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps face aux coups de griffes de l'animal de Lailoken, il lui faudrait être plus malin que lui pour triompher.

Il sourit, il avait une idée prometteuse.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus rien, rien qu'une pièce sans fin d'un blanc étincelant.

Le dragon de feu eut une hésitation et quand une multitude de boules blanches tombèrent de nulle part dans la pièce, il disparut dans des étincelles pour faire place au célèbre Merlin. Au bout d'un long moment, le sol en fut totalement recouvert si bien que l'on ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans en toucher une. Nathanaël vit le sorcier froncer les sourcils en parcourant du regard le travail de son jeune apprenti et, contre toute attente, il le vit sourire.

-Ingénieux ! lui lança-t-il d'un air appréciateur.

Lailoken fixait les boules à ses pieds : elles étaient en verre et une brume blanchâtre se mouvait avec paresse dans chacune d'entre elles. Il se saisit d'une boule à sa droite et l'éclata au sol. Bien mal lui en prit car un essaim d'abeilles furieuses en jaillit. Le vieux mage se protégea d'un simple bouclier et d'un Feudeymon se débarrassa de ses attaquants. Ne voulant pas rester sur un échec, il brisa une nouvelle boule d'où un Détraqueur à la silhouette décharnée surgit. Les souvenirs les plus heureux du vieillard furent extirpés hors de lui et Nathanaël put voir des yeux de Lailoken une jeune femme sans visage aux boucles blondes rire aux éclats et courir se réfugier dans ses bras et, comme s'il était à la place de l'homme, il se vit étreindre la femme et il se sentit sourire. Une vague de bonheur qui n'était pas le sien l'envahit pour être peu à peu remplacé par le froid et la terreur.

Au fur et à mesure que le Détraqueur s'approchait, les souvenirs des instants passés défilèrent dans un tumultueux chaos jusqu'à ce que Lailoken n'invoque un Patronus en forme de phénix et ne repousse son agresseur. Ses traits crispés à l'extrême indiquèrent à Nathanaël que l'expérience ne lui avait pas du tout plu.

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules, c'était le jeu après tout.

Lailoken se saisit de deux nouvelles boules de verre et les jeta avec force au loin, percutant nombres d'autres boules qui se brisèrent sous la force de l'impact. Parmi les horreurs qui s'échappèrent de toutes parts pour l'attaquer, un véritable souvenir était mêlé et Lailoken put voir une femme de Dieu à l'air sévère lui hurler dessus.

L'Enchanteur éclata de rire et disparut de l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

Nathanaël émergea doucement et ouvrit les yeux pour faire face au vieil homme, assis en tailleur devant lui, près de la cheminée où brûlait un grand feu.

-C'était bien joué, le félicita-t-il. Très bien joué.

C'était la première fois qu'il le congratulait et cela rendit Nathanaël étrangement heureux.

-Vous trouvez ? Cela m'est venu comme ça ! J'ai caché mes souvenirs dans ces boules et pour un souvenir, j'ai créé mille pièges !

-C'est très bien, continua Lailoken. Très réfléchi, étonnant de ta part en somme !

-Ça vous tuerez d'arrêter de me lancer des vacheries à tout bout de champs ? grinça Nathanaël.

-Et comment ferais-tu pour garder les pieds sur terre, pignouf ?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre la grosse tête, marmonna l'enfant. Je ne m'appelle pas Rowena.

-Trêve de plaisanteries, coupa le vieil homme qui releva tout de même la lèvre gauche en ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un sourire. Tu as dit que ce stratagème t'étais venu _comme ça_ , tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas déjà construit ton piège ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant.

-Oui, j'ai eu cette idée quand votre dragon a détruit mon premier rempart.

Lailoken se saisit du bout de sa barbe et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, geste qui permettait à Nathanaël de savoir quand son maître d'apprentissage était plongé dans de complexes réflexions.

-C'est impressionnant, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Nathanaël tendit l'oreille : Merlin l'Enchanteur faisait des éloges sur son travail.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-J'ai dit que c'était impressionnant, répéta Lailoken trop occupé à réfléchir pour se souvenir d'être désagréable. Nous n'avons commencé l'Occlumencie –la vraie, coupa-t-il le jeune homme qui allait protester et lui rappeler qu'il avait déjà débuté avec ses parents il y avait de ça des années- que depuis deux mois…enfin, un puisque tu as mis quatre semaines à faire le vide et tu as atteint un niveau que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné te voir atteindre avant la fin des trois années d'entraînements. Que tu aies réussi à créer un stratagème aussi complet et aussi complexe sans prendre le temps de faire le tour de chaque détail est un exploit en soi. Tu peux être fier de toi, pignouf !

Dire que Nathanaël se sentait heureux était désormais loin de la réalité : il voletait maintenant dans des nuages de béatitude et de contentement. Que Lailoken Wyllt alias Merlin l'Enchanteur alias « l'homme le plus puissant de l'Univers » le trouve impressionnant était foutrement jouissif !

-Ah…euh…je…mer…ci…merci, bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

Le vieil homme balaya ses remerciements de la main et le congédia. Le gamin partit immédiatement en sautillant avec une joie non dissimulée. Lailoken soupira : cet enfant était une nouvelle génération d'Enchanteurs. Certes, il n'y avait eu que lui comme enchanteur _valable_ mais il pouvait d'ors et déjà noter les différences de puissances. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait eu autant de faciliter pour maîtriser les magies de l'esprit, il n'avait de toute manière jamais eu ce trop plein d'énergie comme lui. Le gamin était pratiquement aussi puissant que lui l'avait été juste avant de recevoir la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Le vieillard se frotta les tempes d'un geste las : que se passerait-il quand l'enfant se retrouverait devant son frère ? Oh, il savait pertinemment que Helga faisait tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais cependant la prophétie était claire : _« Sa trop grande puissance sera comme pour les Autres divisée entre lui et sa moitié et viendra un jour où la Mort la libérera »._

Les deux frères étaient destinés à se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre.

Il en était persuadé, et ce, même si la prophétie prédisait que la malédiction de l'Enchanteur pouvait être évitée cette fois-ci en les séparant. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu une violente dispute avec Helga. Il admettait volontiers ne pas être objectif sur la question mais il avait bien trop souffert et avait bien trop subit la toile inextricable du destin pour savoir que l'on ne pouvait y échapper : les vies des milliers êtres vivants sur terre étaient tracées depuis bien longtemps.

Lailoken soupira en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son vieux Levi's noir élimé pour toucher du bout des doigts les bords racornis de la seule photo qu'il lui restait de sa propre sœur.

Oo

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquerra Nathanaël.

 _-Un peu mieux,_ répondit Soul, soulagée.

-Lailoken a mis quelques protections et des boucliers pour filtrer au maximum le flux en attendant que nous allions à La Citadelle pour que Maman jette un œil.

- _Je sens une nette différence,_ acquiesça la voix.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, fit le garçon qui était un peu plus serein à mesure que Soul reprenait du poil de la bête.

-…naël ! NATHANAËL ! ! hurla Chiridirelle du haut du mur d'escalade pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se reprit et grimpa au mur avec une facilité déconcertante, il était loin le temps où il s'écrasait aux premières prises !

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

-Comme souvent en ce moment ! le taquina Björn qui s'élançait à pieds joints à la rencontre du premier geyser.

Nathanaël le singea et le suivit en faisant la grimace.

-Tu sais pourtant que si tu as des ennuis tu peux me parler, lui rappela Chiridirelle qui ne comprenait pas la distance que mettait volontairement son ami entre eux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais croisa son regard violet comme pour la rassurer : rien n'avait changé entre eux, il devait simplement régler certaines choses seul. D'un coup de bâton, il explosa une statue tandis qu'il tirait son amie hors d'atteinte de la gerbe de flammes qu'elle venait d'expulser dans sa direction.

-Je t'expliquerai sûrement un jour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Chiridirelle ne lui répondit rien mais Nathanaël sut qu'elle était touchée à sa manière de se jeter dans la bataille avec détermination. Björn fracassa un sphinx à coup de gourdin et balança sa carcasse sur les statues voisines, créant ainsi un passage dans lequel s'engouffrèrent sans hésiter les deux amants.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour, grogna le nain en rapprochant sa tête du vide d'où il pouvait voir des dizaines de vents se battre entre eux.

-Fais pas ton timide, ricana Nathanaël en le poussant de toutes ses forces hors du ponton.

-Enfoirééééééé ! hurla Björn en fermant les yeux et en serrant les fesses.

La chute sembla sans fin au pauvre nain qui avait horreur d'être dans les airs. Il fut cependant sauvé au dernier moment par une charitable brise qui le remonta vers le ponton mais celle-ci fut percutée par un mistral qui l'envoya valdinguer dans les bras d'un cyclone. Ce fut tout nauséeux que Björn frappa de plein fouet le ponton d'en face. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus rageant : son incapacité notoire à dompter l'Air ou le fait que Nathanaël fasse des cabrioles dans les vents les plus meurtriers sans jamais s'écraser au sol ?

-Bien, fit Chiridirelle en atterrissant avec grâce à ses côtés, comment allez-vous essayer de traverser le câble cette fois-ci ?

L'épreuve aux deux élémentaires combinés leur donnait du fil à retordre depuis plus d'une bonne semaine désormais.

-Comme d'habitude ! grinça le nain en reniflant. Je traverserai cette foutue épreuve comme un vrai nain : à la force de mes bras !

Et il s'élança sans attendre sur le câble pour le longer en serrant les dents alors que le Feu le brûlait et que l'air s'évertuait à le déséquilibrer. Chiridirelle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête : le nain était une vraie tête de mule.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à son amant qui s'était assis en tailleur.

-Je vais tester quelque chose de différent, lui répondit-il en levant les yeux vers la tempête. Je te dirais si ça donne quelque chose !

La drow lui fit un signe de tête et quand Björn hurla en s'écrasant au sol, elle sauta dans le vide, se rattrapa avec agilité au câble et voltigea dans les airs en longeant le fil à coups de pirouettes et de cabrioles qui forçaient l'admiration. Mais quelle que fusse son habilité, la tempête finit par l'éjecter avec force.

Nathanaël, quant à lui, avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que Lailoken avait hurlé à Björn quand celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre son mécontentement. L'intérêt de ces épreuves résidait dans la confrontation _directe_ avec chaque élémentaire. Il était ici pour ça après tout : apprendre à maîtriser les quatre éléments. Il se _devait_ de les approcher et les apprendre un part un : il était donc inutile de chercher à vouloir aller trop vite.

Il inspira profondément et ne pensa non pas à rien comme lors de ses entraînements avec Lailoken mais à L'Air et au Feu. À leur combinaison si spéciale, si _dangereuse._ L'un comme l'autre était imprévisible, mais l'air rendait le feu encore plus destructeur et incroyablement fort. Le pouvoir de destruction qu'avait le feu était décuplé par le propre pouvoir de destruction de l'air. Comme l'avait expliqué Rowena il y avait de ça des années, l'Air était le seul élémentaire à se marier si bien avec _chacun des trois éléments restants._ Nathanaël en était certain, il s'agissait du point le plus important. Il avait une compréhension et une connexion étonnamment fluide envers l'élément Air mais ce n'était pas le cas envers les trois autres. Il fallait qu'il se connecte à eux avant de pouvoir espérer traverser cette épreuve. En soupirant, il se releva et fit demi-tour. Il plongea la tête la première dans l'œil du cyclone, de sa main freina sa chute, bifurqua dans un borée et plana doucement vers le ponton opposé grâce à un vent catabatique.

Il se réceptionna avec grâce et observa l'arène aux sphinx. Il allait souffrir. Mais il se devait de comprendre et d'écouter le Feu et s'il fallait en ressortir carbonisé plusieurs centaines de fois pour ce faire alors soit. S'il avait été en confrontation directe avec le bois du mur et l'eau des geysers, cela n'avait pas été le cas avec le feu. Il n'avait fait que l'éviter et se battre contre lui au lieu de l'accepter. Les sphinx n'avaient été qu'une diversion pour qu'ils ne se concentrent pas sur l'essentiel. À peine eût-il posé le pied sur le sable de l'arène que les pierres rouges qui formaient les yeux des statues brillèrent d'une intense lumière. Les bêtes secouèrent leurs corps comme un lion après une longue sieste et les grondements des pierres les unes contre les autres retentirent dans l'arène entière. Arrivé au centre de celle-ci, Nathanaël s'assit en tailleur et inspira profondément.

 _-Je ne la sens pas cette histoire,_ marmonna Soul.

Le garçon sourit mais ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Il inspira et expira.

La première gerbe de flammes lui arracha un hurlement de douleur mais malgré son envie furieuse de partir, il tînt bon et redoubla de concentration. Avoir mal était inévitable mais souffrir était un choix. Alors que sa peau brûlait et qu'une affreuse odeur de chairs brûlées s'en dégageait, il lâcha prise. La douleur se transforma peu à peu en chaleur qui, si elle n'était plus aussi insupportable n'était pas pour autant agréable, et les flammes qu'expulsaient la dizaine de sphinx sur lui et qui auraient dû le terrasser en une poignée de secondes mirent bien plus longtemps à entamer sa volonté et à déclencher l'alarme de Lailoken. Épuisé et meurtri, il disparut de l'arène pour réapparaître dans la neige, devant le mur d'escalade.

-A quoi joues-tu !? lui demanda Björn quand il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

Le jeune sorcier voulut répondre mais le charme de guérison de Lailoken n'avait pas encore terminé de soigner son visage, toujours horriblement mutilé. Il gémit de douleur sur l'instant puis, en une seconde comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, sa bouche fut à nouveau la sienne, exempt de brûlures et de chairs fondues.

-Tu as perdu la tête ? lui demanda à son tour Chiridirelle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être bien, oui. J'ai repensé à ce qu'a dit l'vieux la dernière fois : que l'intérêt de ces épreuves résidait dans la confrontation avec chaque élément. Si nous avons été en face à face avec la terre, l'eau et le vent, nous n'avons fait qu'éviter le feu. Et comment voulez-vous traverser une épreuve qui nous demande de traverser une tempête de flammes alors que nous redoutons la morsure de feu ? Enfin, pour toi Björn c'est plutôt l'inverse mais je sens que vous voyez où je veux en venir : il faut être en osmose avec les deux éléments sinon nous ne parviendrons à rien si ce n'est perdre notre temps et notre patience.

-Je vois, fit la drow en hochant la tête. Cela tombe sous le sens en y repensant ! Lailoken nous a fait commencer par chaque élément seul pour que nous commencions par les connaître eux et leurs particularités, puis il nous fait traverser des épreuves qui en regroupent plusieurs pour tester nos capacités d'adaptation. Je suppose que l'épreuve du feu était une sorte de piège de la part de Lailoken…

Nathanaël esquissa un sourire, la drow et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le garçon fit un moulinet avec son épaule gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'avait plus de douleur nulle part et se releva, aidé par Björn.

-Fait chier ! grogna ce dernier. Il va falloir que je retourne dans les airs !

Nathanaël ricana en grimpant avec agilité en haut du mur, tous les sens aux aguets, tous les pores de la peau ouverts pour capter le moindre frémissement et le moindre changement durant son ascension.

Foi d'un Pouffsouffle-Serpentard, il réussirait !

Oo

 _La surface de l'étang, plane encore un instant auparavant, fut secouée de tremblements incontrôlables et désordonnés, parsemant le plumage du rapace de millions de gouttes d'eau comme si le ciel pleurait tout son désespoir en écho à la blessure béante que faisait la perte de sa sœur dans le cœur du sorcier._

 _Nathanaël agrippa la branche de pin encore plus fort, il savait que l'homme ne tarderait pas à laisser exploser sa rage et son nouveau pouvoir._

 _-J'AI DIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

 _Sa voix, brisée au début, devînt plus caverneuse et grave et tonna dans la forêt comme si Dieu lui-même avait parlé._

 _L'explosion de magie fut bien plus terrible que dans les souvenirs de Nathanaël. Elle s'expulsa comme un geyser hors du corps de l'homme et monta si haut dans le ciel qu'il pensa un moment qu'elle n'avait pas de fin. Les yeux du sorcier se mirent à briller si fort qu'il dût fermer les paupières pour protéger ses pupilles de l'intense chaleur qui s'en dégageait._

 _Nathanaël s'attendait à se réveiller comme depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais le rêve continua._

 _Il entendit le sorcier hurler son malheur avant de finir par hurler de douleur. Une douleur qu'il devina insupportable à l'intonation de sa voix et aux cris inhumains qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil et le spectacle auquel il assistait lui donna envie de vomir tripes et boyaux. L'homme, à genoux, la tête renversée en arrière, arrachait littéralement la peau autour de ses yeux qui brûlaient, carbonisés par la vague de magie pure qui s'échappait d'eux. Ce ne fut pas tant la vision des chairs fondues que l'odeur qui horrifia le plus l'enfant. Une odeur de viande brûlée, une odeur de mort et de souffrance._

 _Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, la colonne de magie redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée dans le ciel et fut entièrement assimilée par l'homme défiguré, allongé à même le sol. Sous les yeux ébahis de Nathanaël, ses cheveux blonds se tintèrent lentement d'une couleur blanche, si blanche qu'elle paraissait irréelle._

 _Et si le doute n'était déjà plus permis, cela confirma encore que cet homme devant lui était Lailoken Wyllt, son maître d'apprentissage, le plus grand Enchanteur de tous les temps._

 _L'enfant fut pris d'un étrange malaise. Lailoken avait souffert le martyre._

 _-Gwen…dydd, Gw…enddyd, mumura une voix roque et saccadée. Gwenddyd, où es-tu ?_

 _Lailoken rampait vers le corps de sa sœur, aveugle, meurtrit, détruit. Le bout de ses ongles s'accrochait à la terre comme il s'accrochait lui-même à la vie. Autour de lui, plus rien ne ressemblait au paysage idyllique qu'avait pu admirer des centaines de fois Nathanaël : Lailoken et le corps de Gwenddyd étaient au centre du cratère le plus impressionnant qu'il ne lui avait été donné de voir. Les pins alentours -s'ils n'étaient pas couchés- avaient été réduits en cendres et l'étang à l'eau si belle n'était plus désormais qu'une flaque de boue marronnâtre._

 _-Je ne te vois pas, où es-tu ?_

 _Les yeux de Lailoken avaient disparu et avaient laissé place à deux orbites à la peau à vif. Comme un robinet mal fermé, un filet de sang écarlate coulait sur ses deux joues, laissant des sillons sur ses joues boursoufflées._

 _-Gwenddyd, réponds-moi…s'il te plaît, je ne vois rien, s'il te plaît, je…Gwen, réponds-moi, viens m'aider. J'ai mal, je ne vois rien, j'ai mal. Viens ! VIENS !_

 _Nathanaël eut un haut-le-cœur. Voir Lailoken dans cet état, si fragile, si faible et si désespéré lui donnait mal au ventre. Il ouvrit ses ailes, ne supportant plus de voir cet homme si seul. Doucement, il se posa à côté et chanta doucement._

 _-Gwenddyd, c'est toi ?_

 _Il cria encore._

 _-Gwenddyd, tu es là ! s'écria Lailoken. Tu…tu…non, c'est toi, l'aigle. VA-T'EN ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !_

 _Il s'étouffa dans son propre sang, s'étrangla et toussa._

 _-J'ai juste besoin d'elle, juste elle._

 _Sa main toucha la robe ouvragée de Gwenddyd et il la serra, laissant sur les coutures un mélange innommable de boue, de chairs et de sang._

 _-Tu ne peux pas partir ! tonna-t-il avec force. TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR !_

 _Le phénomène qui survînt alors démontra à Nathanaël la force infinie de la magie. Tandis que Lailoken se tordait de douleurs aussi bien physiques que mentales, les filets de sang qui coulaient le long de ses joues s'épaissirent et devinrent des torrents, et des larmes d'une rare pureté se mêlèrent au flot incessant de son chagrin. Des larmes qui sortaient de nulle part._

 _Peu à peu, le sang s'éclaircit et il ne resta plus que des larmes cristallines ruisselant autour des deux corps._

 _-Ne m'abandonne pas, Gwen, murmurait inlassablement Lailoken. Ne m'abandonne pas._

 _Les larmes du sorcier transformèrent peu à peu la boue en flaque, en mare, en étang et, finalement, en un lac à l'eau claire. Le lac dans lequel Nathanaël avait pour habitude de se baigner tous les jours depuis son arrivée dans la forêt calédonienne._

 _En son centre, à deux mètres au-dessus de la surface, flottaient Lailoken et le corps sans vie de Gwenddyd semblables à deux pantins désarticulés._

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Gwenddyd, jamais, pleura Lailoken en la serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois. Adieu, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité, ma sœur._

 _Les flots de larmes quittèrent ses joues et lévitèrent tout autour du corps sans vie de la jeune femme. L'eau se tinta de rouge, le sang des orbites de Lailoken se remettait à couler. Et quand l'eau et le sang ne firent qu'un, peignant une triste aquarelle, tout se cristallisa, et une chrysalide étincelante enferma à jamais Gwenddyd Wyllt pour son éternel repos._

 _Un tourbillon se forma sous eux et engloutit l'étonnant cercueil pour qu'il repose à jamais en son sein._

 _Lailoken s'évanouit mais un vent, que Nathanaël soupçonna venir de Mère Nature elle-même, le fit flotter doucement vers la berge._


	29. Chapter 29

Eh ben !

J'en connais une qui est inspirée !

Concrètement, c'est le plus long chapitre de toute la fiction.

On approche à très très grand pas d'un événement que vous attendez tous...

Donc, je vous dis pouet et bonne lecture !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

Le cœur de Nathanaël se mit à battre étrangement vite et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit quand la pointe de la tour de La Citadelle apparut au détour du Bois aux Disparus. Lailoken avait décidé de transplaner au village et de marcher jusqu'au château afin que ses élèves ne « perdent pas les bonnes habitudes ». Cela n'avait posé aucun problème au jeune homme qui avait été ravi de voir Loudly-St-Thomas enneigé. Et si le Bois aux Disparus était rempli d'une forte magie le reste de l'année, cela n'était rien comparé à cette dimension féerique que pouvait lui donner l'hiver.

La Citadelle se dressait devant eux, fièrement parée d'un manteau blanc si épais que l'on ne distinguait plus les tuiles grises des toits. Maintenant qu'il était à ses pieds, il réalisa à quel point sa maison lui avait manqué. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers le Lac des Carmes qui avait gelé, ce qui lui arracha un large sourire : ils pourraient aller patiner dessus. Ils allaient profiter de vacances bien méritées, loin de cette satanée épreuve combinée qui continuait de leur donner autant de mal !

-Alors c'est donc cela ta demeure ? s'extasia Björn en sifflant d'un air appréciateur. Et bien mon cochon, tu n'es pas mal loti !

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur, c'est un lieu enchanteur, raconta Chiridirelle d'un air songeur en se remémorant la première fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans le château.

-Tant qu'il y a de la bière, même si ça avait été une grotte ça m'aurait très bien été ! marmonna Görth, toujours chamboulé par le transplanage qui avait eu un effet néfaste sur lui.

Après une brève réflexion, les deux nains avaient décidé d'accepter l'invitation des sorciers et de se joindre à eux pour les festivités mais Görth regrettait déjà d'avoir commis pareille erreur : il ne supportait pas tous ces tours de magie !

Le bout de la cape doublée par les fourrures des lapins que Nathanaël avait lui-même chassé traînait à même le sol et glissait dans la neige mais le garçon n'en avait que faire : la grande porte d'entrée du château s'entrouvrait dans un grincement causé par le froid glacial qui raidissait les gonds. Le doré scintillant de la longue cape d'Helga contrastait avec la blancheur du pont.

-Maman ! s'écria-t-il en courant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Tu m'as manqué !

Helga s'écarta et prit son visage dans les mains.

-Je ne te reconnais presque plus alors que cela ne fait que trois mois, Nat', dit-elle. Tu as vraiment changé, tu es beau mon chéri.

Le jeune homme rougit sous le compliment.

-'Beau', c'est vite dit ! fit une voix douce et froide qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le tout c'est d'avoir du charisme et sans cicatrice sur le visage, tu manques de charme. Regarde moi ou Lailoken, on relève le niveau !

-Salazar ! râla Helga en se retournant alors que Lailoken ricanait de concert avec son ancien élève. Arrête de dire des âneries !

Nathanaël sourit et vînt enlacer son père à son tour.

-Est-ce moi ou tu rapetisses, vieil homme ?

-Ne pète pas plus haut que ton cul parce que tu as pris un centimètre, sale morveux !

Chiridirelle et Lailoken saluèrent à leur tour le couple avant de présenter leurs invités. En papotant allègrement, ils partirent retrouver Rowena et Godric qui avaient préféré les attendre dans le salon, au coin du feu.

-Réflexes !

A peine Nathanaël ouvrit-il la lourde porte du salon que Godric l'attaqua d'un coup de pied sauté. Il para sans difficulté et lui assena un coup de point dans l'aine, l'étalant sur le coup. Le sorcier roux gémit en se frottant la partie douloureuse.

-C'est…c'est très bien, chuchota-t-il, à court de souffle. Tu ne t'es pas ramolli.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot ! fit remarquer Chiridirelle en le fixant de manière hautaine.

Nathanaël se pinça l'arête du nez et détourna son attention vers Rowena plutôt que vers la drow et le sorcier qui commençaient d'ors et déjà à se hurler dessus.

-Alors Moustique, tu as sacrément pris de la carrure !

-Ah, tu trouves ? Je ne me rends pas bien compte.

-Tu commencerais presque à devenir craquant ! le taquina la sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

Nathanaël piqua un fard.

-Hm, merci.

-NAT' ! cria Godric qui fusillait du regard l'elfe noire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Comment peux-tu trouver _ça_ attirant ? C'est une brute insensible et perverse !

-Et toi donc ? s'insurgea Chiridirelle que les mots de Godric blessaient terriblement, à sa propre surprise. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu avoir des descendants ! Tu es tellement buté et arrêté dans tes idées moyenâgeuses, c'en est désolant !

-Je te signale, Madâme la Drow, que je ne suis pas un représentant de la pire race qui existe sur terre, moi !

-TU N'ES PAS FATIGUE D'ÊTRE AUSSI IDIOT !? hurla subitement Nathanaël, qui ne put se contenir en voyant la douleur et la déception dans les yeux de son amie. Godric, je t'adore, mais tu vas trop loin. Chiri fait partie de la famille, elle l'a prouvé des millions de fois. Elle vient peut-être d'un peuple cruel mais elle est douce et sensible. Elle a fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'intégrer à la vie sorcière et tu ne l'aides pas en lui rappelant sans cesse ses origines. Oui, elle est une drow mais non, elle n'est en rien perverse et froide. Elle donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour chacun d'entre nous et même toi. Alors une fois pour toute accepte-la comme elle est et arrête de te complaire dans une vision erronée d'elle. Je sais que tu veux me protéger mais en faisant ça, tu la blesses. Et ça je ne l'accepte plus. La blesser elle revient à me blesser moi !

Godric reçut la remarque de plein fouet, droit dans son égo. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son neveu lui donne une leçon, et qui plus était devant des inconnus. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit du salon, furieux.

Nathanaël soupira de peine. Il n'imaginait pas leurs retrouvailles ainsi. Il s'apprêtait à suivre ses pas quand Rowena le retînt par l'épaule.

-N'y vas pas tout de suite, il doit réfléchir. Il sait très bien que tu as raison et qu'il se comporte comme un enfant mais il doit digérer tout ça seul. Fais-moi confiance, rejoins-le dans une petite heure.

-Elle a raison, confirma Lailoken. Je me suis assez pris la tête avec cet imbécile pour en avoir une petite idée. Il s'en remettra, il a juste du mal à se remettre en question et ne se rend pas forcément compte qu'il blesse les gens en restant sur ses positions.

Björn regarda l'Enchanteur de travers : ce bougre devrait s'écouter un peu plus et tirer des leçons de ses propres sermons. Il était bien pire que ce Godric Gryffondor en matière d'insensibilité.

-Très bien, finit par capituler Nathanaël.

Il chercha Chiridirelle du regard mais ne la vit nulle part. Il haussa les épaules, peut-être avait-elle besoin d'un moment de solitude elle aussi ?

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il y aurait de la bière, Wyllt ! se rappela Görth à leur bon souvenir. M'aurais-tu menti ?

A peine eût-il demandé qu'une ribambelle d'elfes de maisons apparurent les bras chargés de victuailles et de boissons qu'ils disposèrent sur l'immense table de la salle à manger, les invitant à s'assoir et à remplir leurs ventres affamés.

Sans plus se poser de question, chacun prit place et le repas se déroula entre anecdotes grinçantes et éclats de rires.

Seuls deux résidents manquaient à l'appel.

Oo

La porte heurta le mur avec tellement de force qu'une des pierres qui le composait valdingua dans la pièce, brisant une vitrine sur le coup. Godric jura et claqua à nouveau la porte pour fermer la pièce et se retrouver enfin seul.

Il était furieux.

Cette drow, cette elfe noire, lui gâchait la vie.

Elle avait réussi à retourner le cerveau d'adolescent plein d'hormones de Nathanaël. Et c'était ce point là qui l'horripilait le plus. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui dire pendant ces trois mois ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il s'étaient rapprochés –intimement, il l'avait bien compris- mais il avait toujours pensé que son neveu avait plus de jugeotes et ne tomberait pas dans cette pseudo solidarité qui n'avait aucun sens. Il avait su depuis le premier jour que cette elfe ne lui apporterait que des problèmes !

-RAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il hurla de rage.

Il attrapa le premier tabouret qui lui passa sous la main et le balança au loin, sans voir Chiridirelle qui ne dut qu'à son habilité innée d'éviter de justesse le projectile qui fut entièrement broyé sous la force de l'impact.

-Tu me détestes tant que ça ?

Le sorcier se retourna brusquement vers l'elfe qui le fixait d'un air étrange.

-Oui !

La drow encaissa le coup en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? mumura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Tu as tout chamboulé ! cria Godric. Nous étions si bien avant que tu n'apparaisses ! Tu es arrivé et Nat' a complètement perdu le sens des réalités ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de le charmer, de te balader les seins à l'air, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais je suis bien le seul à voir ton petit jeu ! Qui t'as envoyé ?

Il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua au mur, la soulevant comme un fétu de paille.

-Avoue ! Qui t'as envoyé ? Tu savais dès le début qui il était et quel était son destin ? C'est Voldemort, c'est ça ?

-Voldemort ? répéta Chiridirelle, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec Nathanaël ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! hurla de plus belle Godric.

L'elfe lui balança un coup de genoux dans l'aine et voltigea dans les airs pour inverser les rôles, menaçant le sorcier de ses cimeterres.

-NON, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Je ne suis pas ici parce que je savais que Nathanaël était le prochain Enchanteur. Je ne suis pas ici pour lui faire quoique ce soit de mal, il est mon seul ami ! (Sa voix se brisa). Je ne lui ferai jamais aucun mal, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il est ma nouvelle famille, vous êtes tous ma nouvelle famille.

-C'est ça, joue les faibles femmes ! grogna Godric en assena un coup de poing chargé de magie dans un des cimeterres de Chiridirelle. Ça ne prend pas avec moi, tu devrais le savoir ! Je sais très bien que Voldemort t'as envoyé pour le tuer ! TU ES A SON SERVICE ET TU SAIS QUE C'EST SON DESTIN DE LE COMBATTRE !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Godric ?

Le sorcier ne remarqua que trop tard que Nathanaël était dans la pièce.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda le jeune homme.

Godric s'approcha, un peu penaud.

-Nous voulions t'en parler pendant les prochains jours : tu sais désormais que tu es le prochain Enchanteur mais tu ne savais pas encore quelle entité, quel mal tu devrais combattre. Il y a une prophétie qui lie ton destin à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Ne va pas t'imaginer que nous te l'avons caché, nous pensions simplement qu'il te fallait digérer d'abord qui tu es pour pouvoir en parler de vive voix ensembles. Pour répondre à toutes tes questions…

-Vous pensez trop.

Et sans attendre, Nathanaël fit demi-tour et rejoignit le salon d'un pas qui trahissait sa fureur, Godric et Chiridirelle sur les talons.

-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant les portes du salon à la volée. VOLDEMORT, HEIN !? ME TENIR INFORME ETAIT SANS DOUTE TROP COMPLIQUE ? M'AVERTIR AURAIT SANS DOUTE PU ME DESTABILISER ? COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE J'AI UNE CHANCE DE ME PREPARER A MON DESTIN SI JE NE RECOIS LES INFORMATIONS QU'AU COMPTE-GOUTTES !?

Jamais dans sa vie Nathanaël ne s'était sentit aussi trahi et furieux. Le prenait-on pour un idiot ? Lui faisait-on si peu confiance qu'il ne pouvait être mis dans la confidence ? Paraissait-il si faible à leurs yeux ?

-OH MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI !? aboya Lailoken en se levant brusquement et en abattant ses deux poings sur la table. « Je ne sais pas ci !», « je ne sais pas ça !», « on ne me fait pas confiance !», « je suis le vilain petit canard !», tu n'en as pas marre de te plaindre ? Es-tu si peu reconnaissant envers eux que tu te permets de te montrer outré à la moindre frustration ? Ils t'ont recueilli alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligés, ils t'ont éduqué, ils t'ont enseigné la magie et ses secrets, ils t'ont appris à te battre et à te surpasser, ils n'ont jamais cessé de te préparer à ton destin, ils t'ont tout donné et toi tu n'es pas content ? Réveille-toi un peu ! MONTRE LEUR PLUS DE RESPECT ! Alors oui, ils ne t'ont pas avoué que tu étais le prochain Enchanteur, oui, ils ne t'ont pas encore parlé de Voldemort mais n'oublie jamais tout ce qu'ils ont déjà fait pour toi et tout ce qu'ils feront encore ! Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux _tout_ savoir ? Alors, très bien je vais te dire exactement ce qu'il se passe, je vais te dire exactement ce qu'à Soul ! Mais c'est vrai que des secrets, tu en as aussi, non ? Ils ne savent rien de Soul, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne savent rien de cette âme qui est collée à la tienne depuis que tu es né !

Nathanaël écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il osé leur dévoiler l'existence de Soul ? Il voulait le faire en douceur dans les meilleures conditions possibles ! Il stoppa net à cette pensée en réalisant : c'était exactement la même chose pour les Quatre Fondateurs. Ils voulaient lui dévoiler la vérité dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il avait une fois de plus été aveuglé par sa bêtise.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux de fatigue.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Helga, anxieuse.

-Je parle de Soul, enchaîna sans attendre le vieil homme en colère. C'est une âme vagabonde qui loge dans l' esprit de Nathanaël. Elle a commencé à interagir avec lui il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. C'est lui qui l'a appelé Soul. Et c'est entre autre le pourquoi de notre visite : elle s'affaiblit. J'ai découvert une sorte de connexion entre elle et quelque chose d'autre. Cette connexion, en plus de puiser dans ses forces, est reliée à Lord Voldemort lui-même.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide à toute l' assemblée. En particulier à Nathanaël qui ne s'attendait pas à pareilles révélations et à Soul qui fut horrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle était connectée de quelques manières que ce soit au plus noir sorcier de cette génération.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

 _-_ J'ai bien peur que si, soupira le vieil homme à voix haute en s'asseyant. J'en ai bien peur, Soul.

- _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?_ fit l'âme, la voix emplit de détresse.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement mais c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes venus ici, Helga va jeter un coup d'œil, elle est bien plus douée que moi en matière d'Occlumencie.

- _Nat', j'ai peur…_

-Moi aussi, Soul, moi aussi.

Les Quatre Fondateurs, Chiridirelle et les deux nains avaient suivi la scène sans trop comprendre, ne pouvant entendre la voix de Soul. Ce fut Salazar qui brisa le silence qui s'en suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Nat', explique-toi !

-Le mieux serait encore de vous montrer, soupira le jeune homme en faisant un signe à Lailoken. Vous pouvez… ?

Le vieil Enchanteur hocha la tête et emmena tout le monde dans l'esprit immaculé de son jeune apprenti.

-WYLLT ! hurla Görth, une grimace de dégoût collée au visage. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Jamais ! Un nain ne se promène pas dans la tête d'autrui !

-Oh, arrête donc de faire ta mijaurée, je te rappelle que tu étais complètement d'accord avec le principe quand il s'agissait de visiter les pensées de celle qui est devenue ta femme grâce à ces excursions !

-Père ! s'insurgea Björn complètement abasourdi par ces révélations. Tu…tu es allé dans l'esprit de Mère sans qu'elle ne le sache ?

Le vieux nain prit en faute se gratta l'arrière du crâne en détournant le regard.

-Ça m'est peut-être arrivé une fois ou deux…ou dix.

-Tu devrais avoir honte !

-En attendant tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui s'il n'avait rien fait ! lui rappela Lailoken en ricanant.

Malgré la situation délicate, Nathanaël esquissa un large sourire avant de visualiser une unique boule de verre au milieu de la pièce blanche et sans fin. La seule différence avec les boules ordinaires était que la brume qu'elle contenait était noire aux reflets verdâtres et luminescents.

- _Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?_ demanda la voix de Soul qui fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Lailoken et Nathanaël.

-Soul, nous devons aller voir, j'en ai besoin. Maman va trouver une solution pour que tu ailles mieux !

- _Montre leur d'abord notre histoire pour qu'ils sachent qui je suis !_

-Si tu y tiens.

Un milliard de boules de verre aux paresseuses brumes blanches tombèrent de nulle part. La seule boule noire contrastait vivement avec la blancheur immaculée de la pièce. Un vent violent brisa toutes les boules de leurs souvenirs et, dans un étrange chaos, tous purent vivre à travers les yeux de Nathanaël leur rencontre, leurs joies et leurs peines.

-Soul est mon amie, dit simplement le jeune homme quand tout fut terminé. Fais quelque chose Maman, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie.

Helga fut secouée par la supplique de son fils. Il semblait si désespéré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui fixait toujours le jeune homme comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-C'était donc ça que tu me cachais ? demanda Chiridirelle en s'approchant.

-Oui, c'était quelque chose que je n'étais pas prêt à partager avec quiconque et si Lailoken n'avait pas été… _lui_ , je ne l'aurai sans doute jamais dévoilé à personne. Je…nous sommes deux et un, c'est comme être plusieurs mais avoir son propre espace, comme avoir un confident et une conscience à portée de main. C'est unique et je ne souhaite pour rien au monde que cela cesse un jour. C'est devenu vital pour moi d'avoir Soul à mes côtés.

- _Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche, Nat'._

-Allons-y ! fit Helga d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Lailoken brisa la boule de verre noire et L'Abysse les enveloppa, étouffante et sombre.

Nathanaël n'y était encore jamais allé, l'endroit était trop dangereux pour un novice comme lui en matière de magies de l'esprit. Ce qui le frappa en premier était ce sentiment de solitude qui y régnait. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Soul était si bavarde. On n'y voyait rien, il n'y avait ni haut ni bas, ni droite ni gauche. Rien qu'une masse noire aux reflets verdâtres luminescents tout comme la brume qu'ils avaient pu voir dans la boule. Soul n'avait pas de corps.

- _C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit-elle. _Mon monde est bien différent du tien._ _Commencer à voir la vie par tes yeux m'a sauvé Nat', j'allais devenir folle ici, toute seule._

-Je veux bien te croire, murmura le jeune sorcier, émut.

-C'est tellement…vide, fit Rowena en grimaçant.

Chacun comprit ce qu'elle entendait par là sans demander plus d'explications. Un vide dérangeant, pas comme une pièce vide mais comme un être vide. Pourtant Soul était bien là, bien vivante. Elle qui était si chaleureuse, si joyeuse, comment pouvait-elle demeurer dans un endroit si désolé ? Comment réussissait-elle à ne pas perdre les pédales ?

- _C'est grâce à Nat', il ne se doute pas à quel point il me sauve la vie tous les jours,_ expliqua Soul à la question muette de toute l'assemblée.

Ils firent le tour de la masse sombre qui sembla encore plus éteinte à Lailoken. Arrivés au filament, Helga l'examina attentivement, libéra sa magie et s'imprégna des flux qui dévoraient doucement l'énergie de Soul.

-C'est étrange, fit-elle au bout d'un moment, j'ai comme l'impression que cette connexion est là depuis le début mais qu'elle ne s'est éveillée qu'il y a peu de temps. Elle a réagit à quelque chose. Tu dis que ce filament est relié à Voldemort, Lailoken, mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai longé et au bout d'un long moment j'ai ressenti un froid incomparable. J'ai su que je n'étais plus dans l'esprit de Nathanaël ou même encore dans L'Abysse, j'étais autre part. J'ai par la suite commencé à voir à travers les yeux d'un homme, il y avait un dénommé Lucius Malefoy et une femme appelée Bellatrix. Il a aussi tué un petit homme, Peter Pettigrow. Quand l'homme dans lequel je me trouvais a croisé un miroir, j'ai vu ses yeux rouges et son visage blafard. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, c'était bien celui de Voldemort.

-Attends ! Peter Pettigrow ? Mais n'était-il pas mort le soir où Voldemort a tué les Potter, assassiné par Remus Lupin ? releva Godric ne fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut croire que non.

-Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas couper la connexion, Soul, avoua Helga. Je ne sais pas ce que cela déclencherait si je le faisais. Cela pourrait te tuer.

- _Je vais être condamnée ?_ s'écria l'âme.

-Non, non, la rassura immédiatement la sorcière. Mais tu vas devoir aider Nathanaël à fermer au maximum son esprit mais surtout à réguler au maximum ce flux. Tu vivras toujours à travers Nathanaël car sa magie nourrit ton existence mais Voldemort ne doit jamais se rendre compte qu'il t'est connecté. Car si Lailoken a pu aller jusqu'à son esprit, je crains qu'il ne puisse faire l'inverse.

Salazar réfléchissait intensément.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, Nat' doit créer un flux qui alimentera et remplacera l'énergie que Voldemort vole à Soul et ils devront parfaire leurs défenses spirituelles afin de bloquer tout accès, dans un sens comme de l'autre, à toute intrusion mentale ?

-Exactement.

-Ça me va ! s'enjoua le premier concerné. Je suis certain qu'on peut y arriver !

 _-Merci, merci beaucoup Helga !_

-Nous allons profiter de cette semaine pour ériger les premières fondations ensembles, décida Helga.

-Parfait ! s'écria Görth en levant le poing. Allons-nous-en !

Et, sans attendre quiconque, il flotta au loin.

-Tant que je ne te ramène pas dans l'esprit du pignouf, tu vas continuer à dériver Görth ! lui apprit Lailoken en ricanant.

-Eh bien dépêche-toi donc, Wyllt, j'ai soif, j'ai froid, et j'ai faim !

-Dis donc Père, nous n'avons pas terminé la discussion sur ta manie de visiter les pensées des gens ! lui rappela son fils en le fusillant du regard. A qui d'autre as-tu fait ceci ?

Görth déglutit avec difficulté et lui fit un sourire gêné, puis il supplia Lailoken du regard.

-Wyllt, mon cher ami, il serait vraiment utile que tu nous ramènes dans le salon _maintenant !_

Oo

L'éclat argenté de la lune éclairait la cime des arbres enneigés, apaisant peu à peu le cœur de Chiridirelle. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. A présent la drow comprenait tous ces silences et ces cachotteries, cette distance et cet inconfort qui avaient été si dur à supporter. Elle qui n'avait jamais compté sur personne en SombresTerres à part _lui_ , elle qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en quiconque, elle qui n'avait jamais eu d'ami, elle avait eu énormément de mal à voir Nathanaël s'éloigner d'elle peu à peu. Et tenir autant à lui l'effrayait. Mais finalement, tout allait mieux. Tout était terminé.

Elle avait retrouvé leur complicité si spéciale. Elle avait retrouvé son ami.

Une seule ombre au tableau demeurait : Godric.

Son aversion envers elle était aussi totale qu'inexplicable. Leurs chamailleries incessantes durant les années qu'elle avait passé à La Citadelle avait été pour elle une sorte de relation étrange qui leur permettait de se supporter. Ils avaient leurs différences et leurs caractères mais Chiridirelle ne détestait pas le sorcier, il l'exaspérait, l'ennuyait, elle le trouvait même idiot mais elle ne l'avait jamais détesté. Il était après tout une personne chère aux yeux de Nathanaël et il avait toujours été là pour lui. Malgré ces nombreux défauts, Godric Gryffondor était une personne profondément bonne.

Voir la haine dans son regard l'avait bouleversée bien plus qu'elle n'avait pu se l'avouer.

Il lui reprochait des choses horribles, il lui reprochait même d'être une drow. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Bien que la tirade de Nathanaël l'ait profondément émue, les mots durs de Godric résonnaient depuis des heures dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait jamais été une personne mauvaise et cruelle. Elle n'avait jamais été perverse et froide. Et ce, malgré sa lignée. Godric voyait-il quelque chose qui dormait au fond d'elle, bien caché et prêt à surgir dans les instants les plus noirs ? Etait-elle condamnée à devenir un de ces elfes noirs sanguinaires ? Finirait-elle par faire du mal à son seul ami ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Chiridirelle sentit des larmes salées perler le long de ses cils.

-Je suis désolé.

L'elfe sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas pourtant habituellement si lourds du sorcier roux. Elle essuya ses joues du revers de sa main et se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en s'accoudant au rebord de la fenêtre, frôlant l'épaule de la drow. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

-Tu en as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Hm, je l'ai bien mérité, fit le sorcier en fixant les ombres des pins au loin. Je suis quelqu'un de buté, Chiridirelle. Et aussi idiot, quelqu'un de vraiment très idiot. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. J'ai simplement beaucoup de mal avec les drows. Tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai…j'ai perdu mon frère à cause de l'un des tiens.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, aucun des trois autres Fondateurs ne lui avaient rien dit à ce sujet.

-Ils ne savent pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée.

-Ils ne savent rien sur la mort d'Ulric. Ils pensent qu'il est mort naturellement, de vieillesse.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Il a fait confiance à un elfe noir. Il en est mort.

Chiridirelle baissa la tête, en cet instant elle avait honte d'être une drow.

-Je suis déso…

-Ne t'excuse pas ! la coupa le sorcier. Je suis ici pour te faire mes excuses, tu ne me dois rien toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, accepte-les et oublie tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire sous l'emprise de ma colère. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et Nathanaël à de la chance d'avoir pareille amie à ses côtés. Repartons sur des bonnes bases.

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit.

-Avec plaisir.

Et sous la lueur de la lune, Chiridirelle Mir'Drust et Godric Gryffondor se serrèrent la main et scellèrent un nouvel accord.


	30. Chapter 30

Saluuuut mes endives !

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie vraiment de me lire et de m'encourager à chaque chapitre publié, ça me booste et me motive énormément.

Ensuite, je vous invite à aller lire le one-shot que j'ai écrit récemment quand je n'arrivais pas à poser les mots de ce chapitre (vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant) : **Voldemort est un pote à moi.**

C'est une petite nouvelle qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

Et, enfin, bonne lecture !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

Salazar fit lentement léviter sa tasse de café brûlante jusqu'à ses lèvres tout en se saisissant du journal du jour. La lecture de la une fut si surprenante qu'elle lui fit perdre le contrôle de son sort et son café se renversa sur son pantalon, lui brûlant les bijoux de famille.

-Mais je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il, bien plus préoccupé par ce qu'il lisait que par la douleur que lui causait l'eau bouillante sur son corps.

-Que se passe t-il ? sursauta Rowena en relevant la tête de son bol de corn-flakes que l'exclamation soudaine avait tiré de sa somnolence.

-Lis ça ! lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

La sorcière se saisit du journal et entama sa lecture.

 _TRAHISON AU MINISTERE !_

 _Dans la nuit du dix-sept au dix-huit juillet s'est déroulée dans le plus grand des secrets l'arrestation inattendue de notre Ministre des Affaires Magiques Étrangères, Brutus Silverstone. En effet, il s'est avéré que Mr Silverstone est un mangemort de longue date. Bien que sa couverture fut irréprochable durant les nombreuses années à son poste, le Chef du Département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, Alastor Maugrey a réuni les preuves de ses agissements et lui a tendu un piège afin de révéler à tous son véritable visage._

 _En exclusivité, il raconte :_

 _« Je ne l'ai jamais senti ce Silverstone, j'avais un pressentiment depuis quelques années, déjà. Un homme aussi connu, aussi influent, n'avoir jamais rien fait d'illégal ? Vous me prenez pour un demeuré ou quoi !? Un homme politique par principe_ est _coupable de quelque chose que ce soit d'un excès de vitesse ou d'un penchant pour le whisky-pur-feu. Alors je savais que Brutus Silverstone était coupable mais je ne savais pas encore de quoi. Quand j'ai découvert le pot-aux-roses, vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise ! Ce traître rameutait à sa cause toutes les espèces les plus sombres qu'il pouvait trouver lors de ses voyages d'affaires. Toute cette histoire sent la guerre à plein nez ! »_

 _Un récit troublant, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Brutus Silverstone, un homme que l'on pensait exemplaire, se révèle finalement n'être qu'un mangemort à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom ! Cette arrestation nous pousse à nous demander : dans quelles mains se trouve de nos jours le Ministère de la Magie ? Peut-on encore faire confiance à notre gouvernement ? Si oui, des mesures sont-elles prévues pour parer à la guerre qui ne cesse de confirmer sa venue ? Autant de questions sans réponses et finalement si peu de temps devant nous._

 _Les réactions des fonctionnaires présents lors de l'arrestation sont unanimes :_

 _« Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné Brutus de quelques traîtrises que ce soit », témoigne Meredith Pleemore, sa secrétaire depuis deux ans. « C'était un homme bon, il était toujours aux petits soins avec ses employés, je suppose que ce n'était que pour parfaire sa couverture. »_

 _« Incompréhensible ! », a tenu à préciser Percy Weasley, l'assistant personnel du Ministre Fudge. « Je vous garanti que cet homme sera jugé comme ce qu'il est : un traître éhonté ! Le Ministère se montrera ferme pour parer à toutes éventualités ! »_

 _« Je ne me sens plus en sécurité », a avoué Gontran Delvire du SRCM. « C'est quand même dingue qu'un mangemort ait pu avoir un poste aussi haut placé et faire ses manigances au nez et à la barbe de toute la communauté ! Heureusement que Fol-Œil veille au grain ! »_

 _Nous ne pouvons qu'être entièrement d'accord avec Mr Delvire et louer Alastor « Fol-Œil » Maugrey et sa vigilance constante._

 _Une question reste cependant en suspens alors que la rentrée de la promotion 1997 aura lieu dans moins de deux mois : Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, sera-t-il présent pour sa dernière année à Poudlard ou suivra-t-il un entraînement intensif, caché aux yeux de tous, afin de se préparer au pire comme le suggère la rumeur qui court ? Peut-on compter sur notre Golden Boy pour sauver notre communauté une fois de plus ?_

 _Un article rédigé pour le plaisir de_ votre _information par votre humble et dévoué serviteur,_

 _Pope Razzy_

Rowena replia le quotidien soigneusement et résista un court moment mais l'envie fut trop forte et elle explosa d'un rire bruyant.

-Toi qui as choisis « Silverstone » parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir sombré dans la magie noire, par Merlin c'est bien trop drôle !

-Fous-toi de moi ! grogna Salazar qui se demandait si toute sa descendance n'avait qu'un seul et unique neurone qu'ils se léguaient de génération en génération. Y'a-t-il quelque chose dans mes gênes qui est forcément attiré un jour ou l'autre par les magies sombres ? C'est quand même incroyable ! Oh, Godric ne va pas arrêter de me charrier !

-Il ne sera pas le seul si tu veux mon avis, Laz ! pouffa Rowena en s'étouffant avec ses céréales. Nat' et les autres arrivent cet après-midi, je te rappelle.

Salazar soupira et se massa les tempes, les prochains jours allaient être éprouvants. Son fils, Chiridirelle et Lailoken venaient passer quelques jours de repos bien mérités avant de repartir pour la forêt calédonienne pour un an et de terminer la formation sur les Élémentaires. Il y avait fort à parier que Nathanaël et Lailoken ne s'allient pour se moquer de son manque de chance.

Il n'avait pas revu son fils depuis les fêtes de fin d'année et il s'étonnait lui-même du vide que laissait son absence dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais été homme à s'enticher des autres, seule une poignée de personnes avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin au-delà des barbelés qui entouraient son cœur de pierre. Et il ne parlait même pas de sa première femme et de ses deux enfants légitimes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'attirance pour Megan et lorsque celle-ci était tombée enceinte, il était resté par curiosité pour sa descendance et non par amour. Mais les deux enfants qu'ils avaient eu ensembles n'avaient pas su toucher son cœur non plus. Il était malheureux à dire qu'ils étaient aussi vils et mauvais que leur mère. Peut-être n'était-ce finalement pas lui le fautif dans cette histoire d'attirance pour la magie noire !

Il pouffa en se remémorant ses lointains souvenirs.

-Tu le prends mieux que ce que je n'aurai pensé, remarqua Rowena en essuyant du revers de sa main la goutte de lait qui coulait sur son menton.

-Je songeais à Nat'.

-Ah, je comprends mieux ! sourit la jeune femme. Un vrai soleil, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, bougonna le sorcier qui fut immédiatement démenti par le large sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage. Mais il est rafraîchissant, je suppose.

-Rafraîchissant, hein !

Rowena dévisagea son ami. Salazar était heureux. Et ça ce n'était pas rien. Par les temps qui couraient, les sorciers étaient rarement heureux. Le Ministère de la Magie avait officiellement reconnu le retour du tristement célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres il y avait un peu plus d'un an et ce dernier prenait désormais un malin plaisir à rappeler plusieurs fois par mois à toute la communauté sorcière qu'il était bien vivant et surtout très actif. Il envoyait ses mangemorts semer le chaos dans des raids violents et dont l'endroit importait peu pourvu qu'ils fassent énormément de morts. Pope Razzi avait raison sur ce point, la guerre se rapprochait inévitablement.

Selon les rares nouvelles écrites que leur avaient transmises Nathanaël et Chiridirelle, Lailoken avait intensifié leurs entraînements et ils n'avaient désormais plus une minute à eux. L'Enchanteur ne rigolait plus. Nathanaël devait être apte à prendre sa relève le plus rapidement possible afin d'empêcher Voldemort de prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre ou, pire encore, du monde. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient parlés par miroir, les deux adolescents étaient toujours couverts de bleus et avaient d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais, pas même lors de leurs dernières venues durant laquelle il n'avait pas été rare de voir Chiridirelle, Nathanaël et Godric s'entraîner ensembles et la relation devenue subitement plus cordiale entre la drow et le sorcier roux avait étonné toute la maisonnée. Le sourire qui avait fleurit sur le visage de Nathanaël en avait dit long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette trêve bien méritée.

Le seul et réel problème qui persistait était le suivant : quand allait-elle enfin trouver l'âme sœur ? Certes, la guerre se préparait. Certes, le monde était effrayant et effrayé. Certes, les choses semblaient noires et le futur sombre mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas que Rowena ne trouvât pas chaussure à son pied. Désespérée, elle avait même songé à se laisser tenter par l'offre que Godric lui avait faite lors de leur toute première rencontre…avant de secouer la tête en reniflant. Godric était son ami ! Où pouvait-elle trouver l'homme grand, brun, à l'air ténébreux qui avait toujours été son idéal ?

-Tu baves.

Rowena sursauta et essuya machinalement la bave pourtant inexistante de son menton.

-Trop facile ! ricana Salazar en relevant le coin de la lèvre.

-Arrête.

-Arrête quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien !

-Non, vraiment.

-De fouiller !

-De fouiller quoi ?

-MON ESPRIT ! aboya Rowena en balançant une lame de vent qui sectionna les pieds de la chaise de Salazar qui tomba à la renverse, s'aspergeant ainsi de café brûlant pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

-Qui joue doit s'attendre à perdre, siffla Sealvia qui ondula pour aider son créateur à se relever.

Oo

-COMMENT CA VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OU SE DEROULERA LEUR PROCHAINE ATTAQUE ?

Ferdinand Pleemore se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que le Chef du Département des Aurors, Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey lui postillonnait sa rage à la figure. Merlin qu'il détestait être le commissionnaire des mauvaises nouvelles !

-Je…M'sieur Maugrey, personne n'a été capable de trouver l'endroit…nous avons cherché absolument partout, et…

-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! vociféra le borgne dont l'œil de verre s'affolait. Avez-vous demandé à nos contacts ? A nos agents doubles ? Je veux un endroit immédiatement ! Je ne permettrai pas à Voldemort de nous narguer de la sorte !

Au nom honnit, Ferdinand sursauta et réprima de justesse un petit couinement aigu car il savait que cela agacerait encore plus le Chef.

-Vous m'entendez Pleemore ? Et cessez donc de sursauter comme une fillette quand vous entendez son nom !

-Oui, M'sieur Fol Œil…euh, M'sieur Maugrey.

-Il est impensable que nous essuyions une nouvelle attaque surprise ! Nous avons réussi à les handicaper en mettant Silverstone sous les barreaux, il est hors de question que nous ne continuions pas dans notre lancée ! Je veux des résultats ! Je veux des noms ! Je veux savoir !

-Très bien, nous…nous allons redoubler d'efforts.

-J'espère bien oui ! Je ne suis quand même pas le seul auror à savoir me servir de mes neurones !? Du balai, Pleemore ! Ne revenez qu'avec un lieu précis et une date précise !

Le dos rond, Ferdinand Pleemore s'enfuit du bureau du Chef du Département. Alastor Maugrey n'était pas un homme méchant mais le contexte toujours plus inquiétant le rendait irascible. Maugrey était un homme de valeur aux compétences cent fois prouvées et aux médailles milles fois méritées.

Il fallait que les aurors sachent le lieu de la prochaine attaque, il en allait du moral des citoyens et cela porterait un coup aux troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était stratégique et obligatoire qu'ils anticipent les plans machiavéliques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-Pleemore ! hurla Kingsley Shacklebolt en courant dans sa direction. J'ai un lieu ! Un de nos agents doubles vient de nous prévenir !

-Shacklebolt ! Merlin soit loué ! Maugrey est furieux !

Ensembles, ils se rendirent au bureau du Chef en courant, et ouvrirent la porte en furie.

-QUOI ENCORE ? vociféra de plus belle leur chef.

-Nous avons un lieu, Alastor ! le prévînt Kingsley en haletant. Notre _agent_ nous à prévenu. Il s'agit d'un orphelinat près d'un village moldu dans l'est. L'orphelinat St-Thomas près de Loudly-St-Thomas. Aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

Alastor se redressa immédiatement.

-Un orphelinat ? Merlin, son ignominie n'a aucune limite ! Pleemore, vous regroupez les troupes et vous vous rendez sur les lieux sur-le-champ ! Kingsley, préviens qui-tu-sais ! On se voit là-bas !

Oo

Nathanaël déballa son paquetage sans y mettre les formes. Il prit le fond de son sac et vida la totalité de ses maigres possessions sur son lit.

-Nathanaël, fit Sir Romuald de sa voix d'aristocrate, comment pouvez-vous maltraiter vos effets personnels de la sorte ?

-Mais, Mumu, mes affaires sont pour la plupart complètement déchirées.

Le garçon sourit quand il vit Sir Romuald déglutir à l'entente de son surnom ridicule.

-Je passerai outre le fait que vous me surnommez de manière si loufoque, je sais après tout que cela vous amuse…commença-t-il d'un air pincé, mais vos habits doivent être chouchoutés, vous entendez ?

-Tu n'as qu'à dire ça à Lailoken.

-Par le Miroir du Risèd, il en est hors de question ! s'écria le miroir dont les moustaches à la Dali frissonnèrent d'effroi. Cet…énergumène est réellement dangereux et il me fiche une frousse affreuse !

-Oh, tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant…juste un peu brut de décoffrage !

-Si vous le dîtes, Nathanaël.

Le jeune homme soupira et sortit de sa chambre dont le confort lui manquait tous les jours. Il ne supportait plus le lit en paille qu'il s'était fabriqué et même les modifications qu'il avait ajoutées au fur et à mesure des mois ne pouvaient le rendre aussi moelleux que son gigantesque lit aux draps de coton égyptien qu'il possédait à La Citadelle. Il baissa les yeux nonchalamment vers le bas de son pantalon qui était devenu si petit qu'il était devenu un pantacourt. Nathanaël avait bien grandit durant les deux années passées en compagnie de Lailoken ! Le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait encore étaient soit dans un très mauvais état soit si serrées qu'il ne pouvait faire un mouvement sans faire craquer les coutures. Sir Romuald avait raison, il se devait de refaire son entière garde robe à la minute même où il terminerait son apprentissage !

Tout à ses pensées, Nathanaël percuta violemment Godric au détour d'un couloir. Le sorcier roux qui courait à perdre haleine était torse nu et dégoulinant de sueur. La différence de masse le projeta deux bons mètres en arrière.

-Mais va donc mettre une chemise, tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un ! grogna-t-il en se massant les fesses.

-On n'a pas le temps pour tes blagues, Nat' ! Je m'entraînais quand Sal m'a appelé : les mangemorts attaquent l'orphelinat en ce moment même !

-QUOI !?

-Dépêche-toi ! Les autres y sont déjà ! fit Godric en se saisissant du bras de son neveu pour transplaner sans même penser à mettre un t-shirt.

Quoique son esprit eût imaginé, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le lieu dans lequel il avait vécu durant dix ans en feu et en cendres. La grange qu'il avait failli faire disparaître des années auparavant n'était plus qu'un tas de braises brûlantes et la fontaine à l'effigie de Saint Thomas était brisée en deux, laissant couler l'eau sur le sol devenu boueux. Et dans tout cet enfer, des cris. Des dizaines de cris de terreur résonnaient.

-Évite d'utiliser la magie, Nat' ! lui rappela Godric en brisant à main nue la nuque du premier mangemort qu'il croisa.

-Je sais !

Immédiatement, Nathanaël chercha Mrs Collins du regard. Il ne la trouva pas mais balança coups de pieds sur coups de pieds et coups de bâton sur coups de bâton à chaque silhouette encapuchonnée qu'il croisait.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il trébucha sur le corps sans vie et mutilé de Mrs Fridge qui tenait le corps de sa chatte Marie-Madeleine entre ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais été gentille avec lui mais personne ne méritait une telle fin. Alors qu'il se relevait, il vit des enfants hurler en courant loin des sorts dans de veines tentatives pour se mettre à l'abri mais que pouvez donc faire des bambins contre des tueurs entraînés ? Nathanaël protégea du mieux qu'il put le maximum d'enfants tout en désarmant et en assommant leurs assaillants. Il vit du coin de l'œil Chiridirelle trancher la gorge d'un des leurs et fut perturbé un court instant : il avait oublié qu'elle était une drow et que tuer avait été son pain quotidien en SombresTerres. Chaque Fondateur défendait l'orphelinat et ses résidents avec rage mais le nombre des mangemorts ne cessait de croître.

Des aurors surgirent soudainement au milieu de la bataille et vinrent leur prêter main-forte.

-Sales mangemorts ! hurlait inlassablement un homme borgne dont l'œil de verre gigotait étrangement. Je vais vous crever !

L'adrénaline aidant, Nathanaël sentit ses forces se décupler et il mit au tapis une nouvelle dizaine d'ennemis faisant écho à la trentaine que Lailoken venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Soul, essaye de trouver Mrs Collins !

- _Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Je ne sens rien !_

Il n'eut pas le loisir de discuter plus amplement car il dût contrer les attaques surprises d'un groupe de mangemorts enragés. Tout à son combat, il ne vit pas la scène qui se déroulait quelques mètres derrière lui.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va tenir combien de temps ? demanda l'une des trois silhouettes encapuchonnées aux deux autres qui se tenaient à ses côtés en redoublant d'effort pour faire souffrir la vieille femme qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux miser, Rodolphus ? fit la voix grave d'un de ses deux compères.

-Et pourquoi pas, Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu manquais d'argent !

-Toi non plus, je te rappelle, Lestrange !

-Mais fermez-la, bande d'abrutis ! hurla la troisième silhouette d'une voix aiguë. Le Maître veut des morts, beaucoup de morts ! Alors tuez-moi cette vieille Sang-de-Bourbe et continuons !

-Mais Bella, fit le premier homme d'une voix penaude, je pensais que cela te plairais de parier sur le temps que prendra sa mort ! Tu aimes ça d'habitude !

-Imbécile ! aboya la femme en levant sa baguette pour donner le coup de grâce à la chose tremblotante à ses pieds. Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous avons une mission !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son incantation qu'un jeune enfant aux boucles d'un blond salit par les cendres percuta ses jambes en hurlant.

-Ne touchez pas à Mrs Collins ! Touchez-la pas !

-Dégage, vermine ! cracha-t-elle à l'enfant en lui flanquant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Le gamin roula au sol mais se redressa immédiatement pour protéger de son frêle petit corps la vieille femme qui gémissait.

-Ahahah ! Rodolphus, tu avais raison, j'aime ça ! scanda la femme dont toute la folie transparaissait dans sa voix, avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon. On va jouer à un jeu, toi et moi, on va jouer pour voir si tu peux défendre ta mamie ! _Crucio_!

Le sort frappa de plein fouet Mrs Collins qui pleura et se cambra de douleur. Comme des millions de pointes acérées transperçaient son corps entier lentement, trop lentement.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! hurla l'enfant en pleurant plus que la vieille femme.

Mais ses hurlements ne semblaient qu'accentuer la jouissance morbide qu'éprouvait la femme à torturer de pauvres innocents.

- _Endoloris ! Crucio !_

Les sorts se succédaient et les cris se faisaient de plus en plus insupportables. Bientôt, la vieille femme n'eut plus de voix pour exprimer sa douleur et sa bouche s'ouvrait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte tandis que tous les membres de son corps se brisaient tour à tour dans d'horribles craquements. Logan souhaitait de tout son cœur sauver Mrs Collins qui était si gentille avec lui mais que pouvait-il bien faire du haut de ses six ans ?

-Si vous continuez, Nathanaël va venir vous massacrer, bande de méchants !

-Oh ? Et qui est ce Nathanaël ? demanda Malefoy, intrigué.

-C'est mon grand frère ! Il est super fort et il va vous ratatiner !

-Je serai curieux de voir ça.

-Peuh ! fit Bella en crachant au sol. Que veux-tu qu'un vulgaire moldu nous fasse ? Tu veux que ton frère chéri vienne t'aider, morveux ? Alors crie pour moi ! _Endoloris_!

Le sort fila droit comme un serpent pour frapper le torse de l'enfant qui hurla et se mit à convulser.

-Crie ! Crie ! Bébé a mal, hein ! Tu fais moins le malin, sale petite vermine dégoûtante ! _Crucio_! Crie, crie pour moi !

Logan fut poussé sur le côté par la vieille femme à tout faire de l'orphelinat qui réussit à puiser dans ses dernières forces pour le protéger de son propre corps.

-Mrs Collins ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

-Vous me faites vomir, vous les Sang-de-Bourbe ! Toujours à vous sacrifier pour les autres, vos vies ne valent rien alors acceptez votre place : morts, aux pieds des Sangs Purs ! Vous me répugnez !

-NATHANAËL ! appela Logan d'une voix si forte que la sorcière sursauta.

-Tiens donc ! Un bébé sorcier !

Nathanaël tourna la tête dans sa direction en se demandant pourquoi diable Logan était à l'orphelinat. La pensée qu'il était impossible pour un enfant de six ans de crier si fort le traversa brièvement mais il la repoussa bien vite lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi le petit quémandait son aide. Alors que le mangemort qui pointait sa baguette dans la direction de Mrs Collins s'exclamait à grand cris, Nathanaël envoya son poing gauche dans le masque blanc qui couvrait la tête de son assaillant et qui se brisa net sur le coup. Il ne s'attarda pas à regarder qui se cachait dessous et courut aussi vite que possible rejoindre Logan et Mrs Collins.

-Nathanaël ! s'exclama celui-ci, soulagé de voir son sauveur arriver, avant de s'évanouir à même le sol.

-Alors c'est toi le sauveur des moldus ? demanda Malefoy.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à la question et attrapa dans ses bras le petit corps meurtri de l'enfant. Une rage indescriptible gonflait dans ses entrailles. Une rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

-Na...Nathanaël, gémit Mrs Collins que l'effort fit tousser.

-Je suis là, Mrs Collins, tout ira bien.

-Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Rodolphus en pouffant. Monsieur se pense capable de vaincre des sorciers ! Bellatrix, ma chérie, tu entends ?

-Je ne suis pas sourde, Rodolphus ! lui répondit sèchement la femme.

-Il paraît que tu es fort, le railla Malefoy. Ce petit pensait qu'un moldu comme toi pouvait nous…nous quoi, déjà ? Ah oui ! Nous massacrer. Pauvre petite chose, quand tes entrailles vont recouvrir le sol, je le forcerai à mettre le nez dedans pour qu'il voie à quel point nous sommes invincibles !

- _Lailoken !_ appela Soul qui sentait la magie de Nathanaël se mêler à sa rage. _Venez chercher Logan !_

Deux craquements plus tard, l'enfant d'Archibald était à couvert et protégé d'un puissant bouclier. Lailoken sentit la tension qui se dégageait du corps entier de son apprenti et son visage blanchit instantanément :

-CONTIENT-TOI, NATHANAËL !

Nathanaël essayait de refouler sa fureur mais la vision de la femme qui l'avait élevé ensanglantée et mutilée lui faisait progressivement perdre le peu de retenue qu'il possédait encore. Le coup partit sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Chargé de toute sa colère et d'une toute petite partie de sa magie trop longtemps contenue, son pied s'abattit sur l'homme appelé Rodolphus dont les côtes de brisèrent net. Amplifiée par sa magie, la force du coup le fit s'envoler dans les décombres les plus proches. Une déflagration destructrice accompagna l'impact : il était impensable que l'homme ait survécu à pareille attaque. Le fait inaltérable qu'il avait causé la mort d'un être humain ne traversa pas un instant l'esprit de Nathanaël.

Seule Mrs Collins comptait.

-Tu es un sorcier ! brailla la femme à la capuche noire.

Les paillettes dorées des yeux de Nathanaël se mirent à danser dans un rythme effréné.

 _-Calme-toi ! Je t'en prie, Nat' !_

La voix de Soul n'atteignait plus son hôte. Rien ne l'atteignait plus. Il n'écoutait désormais plus que sa magie qui lui criait de la libérer. Toute sa puissance tapait contre sa peau, elle poussait cet étau de chair qui l'avait trop longtemps retenue prisonnière.

-Bellatrix ! Allons-nous-en ! hurla le second mangemort.

-Il en est hors de question ! Il a tué Rodolphus ! Tu n'as cas fuir tout seul comme le couard que tu es, Malefoy !

Ledit Malefoy n'écouta rien de ce que lui dit la femme et l'attrapa par le bras avant de transplaner loin de la zone de combat.

-Nathanaël…

La voix écorchée de Mrs Collins fit sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il prit délicatement la tête de la vieille femme et la posa sur ses genoux.

-Ne t''inquiète pas, Mrs Collins ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite retrouver la forme, on va te soigner. Tu sais, je suis un sorcier alors ça va être simple !

-Shhh…veux-tu…te…taire,…sale ga…min !

Mrs Collins leva une main qui ne lui avait jamais parue si vieille quand cet instant. La femme semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à respirer chaque fois que l'air infiltrait avec difficulté ses poumons.

-MAMAN ! appela magiquement Nathanaël. MAMAN, VIENS SOIGNER MRS COLLINS !

-Shhhh, shhhh, tout va…bien…aller, murmura faiblement la vieille femme. Tu…sais, c'est…termi…né. J'ai bien vécu.

-Non, non, non ! gémit le garçon. Tu avais promis qu'on irait vivre dans un chalet dans la montagne ! T'avais promis !

-Je…n'aime pas…la montagne, sale gamin ! chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa joue de sa main fripée.

-MAMAN !

La main de la vieille femme retomba au sol avec lourdeur.

-Nathanaël…j'arrive, mon amour, dit Mrs Collins en fermant les yeux pour la dernière fois.

-Non, non, non ! gémit Nathanaël en se basculant d'avant en arrière, serrant toujours plus le corps sans vie de la femme qui avait été son pilier durant les dix premières années de sa vie.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Nat', viens, murmura Helga, les larmes aux yeux. Mon chéri, c'est fini.

-Non ! Soigne-la, Maman ! Soigne-la, s'il te plaît !

Helga ne put retenir plus encore ses larmes en voyant son fils si désespéré. Il tenait fermement Mrs Collins contre lui, ses yeux écarquillés étaient rouges et un flot de larmes inondait ses joues. Il avait l'air perdu, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

-Nat', je ne peux pas…c'est trop tard.

A ces mots, Nathanaël perdit pied. Le corps de Mrs Collins sembla lui peser bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'était réellement et le dernier rempart qui contenait toute sa magie en lui se brisa.

- _PARTEZ TOUS !_ cria Soul à toutes les personnes se trouvant aux alentours.

-Soigne-la ! Soigne-la ! SOIGNE-LA ! SOIGNE-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Nathanaël

Et sa magie jaillit hors de son corps.


	31. Chapter 31

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut les endives !

Oui, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté.

Oui, je vous ai laissé dans un suspens insoutenable...oui, je suis une mauvaise endive.

J'ai eu un vrai blocage, un trou, un vide. Je n'arrivais plus à mettre les mots sur mes pages blanches, une catastrophe ! Mais me revoilà, mon inspiration est revenue et j'espère vous rendre bientôt très heureux avec le Chapitre 32 que j'essayerai de poster très viiiiite !

 **Sinon, j'ai un petit coup de gueule à passer, ce n'est d'habitude pas mon genre mais je m'octroie le droit de pousser mon petit vagissement ce soir : en tant qu'auteur, il m'est primordial-nécéssaire-j'adoreça d'avoir des critiques, des reviews, des commentaires.**

 **Vous êtes très nombreux à venir lire mon histoire mais vous êtes trop peu à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je ne demande pas grand chose, simplement savoir si l'histoire vous plaît et pourquoi ou si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas et pourquoi. Comment trouvez-vous la manière d'écrire, quelles sont les choses à travailler ? C'est mon seul moyen de toujours plus m'améliorer ou de simplement m'encourager, alors soyez chics : pensez-y !**

En tout cas, je vous fais plein de bisous sur les deux fesses et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Bisous les endives !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

C'était un flot torrentiel, une vague dévastatrice.

Elle jaillit comme un geyser si haut dans le ciel que personne n'aurait pu en voir la fin, elle bondit hors du corps tendu à l'extrême de Nathanaël, et vînt ensuite une explosion de pure puissance.

La libération fut douloureuse, si douloureuse que le jeune homme hurla à en perdre la voix. La magie – _sa_ magie- lui brûlait le corps entier, elle se déversait dans le ciel comme le déferlement de sa haine, de sa rage et de son impuissance. Une multitude de sentiments plus violents les uns que les autres se mêlèrent et se mélangèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un seul : le désir de vengeance.

Et soudain, aussi vite qu'elle avait explosée, sa magie rejoint son corps et ronronna du plaisir d'avoir pu s'exprimer sans retenue. Bien que Nathanaël ressente un bien-être incomparable à la sentir si rassasiée, la haine qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de profiter de ce moment si intime avec son pouvoir.

- _Nat'…_ murmura la voix de Soul qui lui parvînt enfin. _Regarde autour de toi._

Le futur Enchanteur releva la tête et se décomposa en voyant le cataclysme qu'il avait causé : tout autour de lui, plus rien n'existait encore si ce n'étaient les rescapés du raid et les aurors que les Fondateurs et Lailoken protégeaient sous la barrière la plus résistante qu'ils avaient pu invoquer. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal n'était pas tant d'avoir tout dévasté que la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux des enfants et des aurors.

Il les terrifiait.

Et quelque chose clochait.

Il ne sentait plus le poids du corps de Mrs Collins dans ses bras. Lentement, effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir, il baissa les yeux…et pleura. Le corps de la vieille femme n'était plus que cendres qui s'effritèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il fut secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Tout ce qui avait fait de Mrs Collins ce qu'elle était disparaissait irrévocablement devant ses yeux. Il ne resta bientôt plus d'elle qu'un médaillon d'argent noirci par le temps et quelques cendres qui volaient dans la brise. D'un geste absent, Nathanaël se saisit du bijou de ses mains ensanglantées et il l'ouvrit en pensant y trouver un portrait de feu son mari. Quand il vit le visage de la vieille femme et son propre visage lui sourire en faisant des signes de la main, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant et en serrant le médaillon jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les doigts. Il s'agissait de la photo magique qu'ils avaient prise ensemble au Chemin de Traverse.

La colère et le désir de vengeance revinrent, plus puissants, plus lancinants.

- _Nat', non !_ s'écria Soul en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

-Je jure sur ma vie, Mrs Collins, que je te vengerai et que je ne m'arrêterai qu'une fois qu'ils seront morts. Deux vies pour une, je n'aurai de repos qu'une fois leurs cadavres sous mes yeux et leur sang sur mes mains !

La voix de Nathanaël n'avait été qu'un murmure mais elle tonna étrangement dans les ruines et elle fut clairement audible pour la totalité de ses spectateurs impuissants. Il leva le bras droit et, d'un doigt chargé d'une magie furieuse, signa le serment qui le lierait pour le restant de sa vie. La croix bleue brilla intensément tandis que le poids de sa promesse se marquait de manière indélébile dans sa chair, par-dessus sa cicatrice. Si la marque lui fit l'effet d'un fer chauffé à blanc, Nathanaël ne broncha pourtant pas.

La lueur ne s'estompa pas. Et chacun sut sans qu'on ait besoin de le dire qu'elle ne s'estomperait qu'une fois la promesse tenue.

Ce fut Lailoken qui s'approcha de lui en premier –il était après tout le seul à pouvoir contrer la puissance de son apprenti si celui-ci en perdait le contrôle- et qui posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire sortir de sa contemplation du médaillon.

-Viens, c'est terminé.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et il put percevoir une concentration magique importante au niveau de ses yeux. Il eut peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé le même sort qu'aux siens.

-Qu'as-tu aux yeux ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Nathanaël, complètement atone.

-Je sens une concentration magique dans tes yeux.

Le garçon les toucha et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes sur le nez, il ne les avait pas senti tomber. C'était étrange, il voyait pourtant très bien ! Il fit apparaître machinalement un miroir devant lui et fut surpris par les paillettes dorées qui dansaient dans un rythme plus effréné que jamais, noyant le vert de ses yeux sous leur tempête. C'était comme si sa magie dansait dans ses iris. Mais bien plus que ses yeux, le changement le plus voyant était sa chevelure noir-corbeau qui avait laissée place à une tignasse aussi blanche que celles de Chiridirelle et Lailoken.

Alastor Maugrey, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser : cet enfant était-il une menace, ces gens étaient-ils dangereux, ou n'étaient-ce que de bonnes âmes qui avaient aidées, n'écoutant que leur courage ? L'auror n'avait encore jamais vu pareille puissance et pareille force de destruction. La magie du gamin avait tout anéanti sur son passage et si ses compagnons n'avaient pas invoqué leur barrière, ils y seraient tous passés.

 _« Vigilance constante »_ , lui rappela son expérience et il mit en joue le garçon et le vieil homme sans yeux. La trentaine d'aurors qui avait survécue l'imita et ils encerclèrent les sorciers qui les avaient aidés. Les ordres étaient clairs, et ce, qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en penser.

L'arrestation s'effectua dans le calme, ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance sauf la jeune femme d'origine africaine aux longs cheveux étrangement blancs (l'illusion de Rowena sur le physique de Chiridirelle fonctionnait heureusement encore à merveille) qui leur laissa ses armes avec une certaine réticence.

-Donnez-nous vos baguettes ! ordonna Maugrey.

-Nous n'en avons pas, répondit Rowena.

Préoccupés par l'attaque surprise de l'orphelinat, les Fondateurs n'avaient pas pensé à prendre leurs baguettes-leurres qu'ils emportaient toujours avec eux pour donner le change lors de leurs déplacements dans le monde magique. Cernés de toutes parts par les aurors, aucun d'eux n'avait la possibilité d'en faire apparaître discrètement. Et il ne servait à rien de mentir, ceux-ci avaient vu l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi !

-Nous ne mentons pas, assura Helga de son éternelle voix douce.

Après une fouille au corps minutieuse, Maugrey dut se rendre à l'évidence : ces gens étaient des virtuoses de la magie. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Mis à part Albus Dumbledore qui était considéré comme un très grand sorcier par toute la communauté magique –même Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le craignait-, Alastor Maugrey n'avait encore jamais vu quiconque se passer de baguette magique. Par pure envie d'avoir le dernier mot il ordonna au sorcier aux cheveux noirs et à la cicatrice de lui remettre sa canne qui ne lui servait absolument pas à l'aider à marcher, après tout il l'avait vu en plein combat et l'homme n'en avait pas besoin.

-Faites attention, elle mord ! lui siffla-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue bifide qui fit sursauter la plupart des aurors.

Leur chef ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire que lorsque la tête de serpent qui faisait office de pommeau prit vie sous ses yeux horrifiés. Elle s'allongea sur un mètre pour venir s'arrêter à la hauteur de ses yeux et siffla furieusement.

-Sealvia, cesse tes enfantillages ! fit l'homme en souriant. Tu fais peur aux messieurs.

Le serpent de platine se tourna vers son maître et siffla de plus belle avant de froncer le nez d'un air suffisant et de retrouver son immobilité.

Des craquements résonnèrent et des Oubliators apparurent autour d'eux et s'attelèrent immédiatement à la tâche d'effacer la mémoire des survivants. Godric vit l'un d'eux s'approcher de Logan, toujours inconscient, et lui retirer le voile argenté et ondoyant de ses souvenirs par la tempe. Il eut un mouvement de colère qu'il enfouit tout aussi vite : il était préférable que l'enfant ne se souvienne pas de pareilles horreurs.

-Soignez-le bien ! lança-t-il à l'agent ministériel. Son père s'appelle Archibald Brisefer, il habite au village. Rendez-lui son fils.

L'homme hocha sèchement la tête et donna quelques ordres à ses sous fifres pour qu'ils aillent vérifier ses dires.

Godric sentit comme un crochet lui saisir le ventre et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une pièce close au sol de marbre noir.

-Ed ! Tu peux ouvrir ! cria l'auror borgne en s'adressant au mur.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une ouverture rectangulaire apparue en plein milieu de celui-ci. Un agent ministériel se présenta dans l'encadrement et l'auror lui chuchota ses instructions à l'oreille. « Ed » hocha la tête.

-Nous allons vous installer dans les salles d'interrogatoires, leur dit-il d'une voix sèche. Maugrey va vous poser quelques questions.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils s'avancèrent dans un dédale de couloirs sombres et froids. Les aurors les maintenaient toujours en joue et ne cessèrent qu'une fois devant la porte de la salle.

-Entrez ! leur ordonna le dénommé Ed. Je vous préviens, la salle est sous un dôme anti-magie, vous ne pourrez pas pratiquer et tous les possibles charmes que vous portez sur vous se dissiperont une fois à l'intérieur.

Tous les résidents de La Citadelle se tournèrent vers Chiridirelle. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir expliquer la présence d'une drow en Surface ?

-Mais vous n'avez rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? susurra l'homme. Entrez !

Nathanaël fut le premier à entrer et Rowena sentit les charmes apposés sur lui s'annuler automatiquement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon concernant l'apparence physique de Chriridirelle. Un part un, ils entrèrent et s'assirent. Chiridirelle fut la dernière à passer le pas de la porte, elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende l'auror lui ordonner de se dépêcher.

-Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Asseyez-vous !

L'elfe rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa peau noir-chocolat sans comprendre : n'était-elle pas censée retrouver sa forme originelle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Rowena qui suait à grosses gouttes et elle comprit. La sorcière s'évertuait à maintenir le sortilège en place malgré le dôme anti-magie. C'était un véritable tour de force.

-Bien, Maugrey va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Et l'homme sortit de la pièce.

- _Nous allons nous relayer,_ fit la voix de Rowena dans chacune de leur tête. _Je ne tiendrai pas assez longtemps. Nathanaël, tu t'en sens capable ?_

Nathanaël avait la sensation d'évoluer dans un rêve éveillé. Il traversait chaque instant englué dans du coton. Mrs Collins était morte sous ses yeux. Ils s'étaient fait arrêter. Il devait protéger Chiridirelle. Il le ferait.

- _Oui._

La porte grinça et Alastor Maugrey entra en laissant son œil de verre tourner sur lui-même pour inspecter les lieux. Il avança en claudiquant et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'eux.

-Bien, nous allons commencer ! s'exclama-t-il en les foudroyant du regard et en désignant du menton Nathanaël. Toi en premier ! Nom, prénom, date de naissance.

-Nathanaël Silverstone, né le quinze août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt, répondit-il dans un murmure.

-Que faisais-tu à l'orphelinat ?

-Gabriel m'a prévenu qu'il y avait une attaque de mangemorts, je suis parti aider.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as seulement seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, n'es-tu pas trop jeune ? Pourquoi risquer ta vie pour aider lors d'une attaque comme celle-ci ? insista l'homme.

-J'y ai vécu durant neuf ans, fit-il en soutenant son regard. Je connaissais tous ces gens !

-Tu aurais pu mourir.

-Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ! s'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix sèche. Ne vous seriez-vous pas sacrifié pour les gens que vous aimez ? Pour les gens qui vous ont élevés pendant la première partie de votre vie ? N'auriez-vous donc pas agi si vous saviez être en mesure de combattre et de les sauver ?

Sa voix se mit à trembler sur la fin. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'une colère à peine contenue et Maugrey nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui faudrait faire des recherches concernant les étranges paillettes dorées qui y dansaient.

-Si, si j'aurais aidé.

-Alors vous comprenez pourquoi nous étions sur les lieux.

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas qui vous êtes. D'où tiens-tu cette puissance ? Tu n'apparais dans aucun registre, tu n'es pas inscrit à Poudlard ou dans une autre école de sorcellerie ! Aux yeux du monde magique tu n'existes pas avant ton adoption par Helga et Salamander Silverstone, il y a six ans !

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? répliqua Nathanaël qui ne comprenait pourtant que trop bien les insinuations de l'auror.

-Comment as-tu pu passer sous les radars ? Toute manifestation magique avant les onze ans est signalée dans les registres du Ministère et les enfants nés-de-moldus sont inscrits d'office sur la liste de Poudlard. Il est impossible que tu n'aies pas fait de magie involontaire avant tes onze ans et même après nous aurions du être prévenus puisque tu ne possèdes pas de baguette magique et que la Trace est activée sur tous les mineurs !

-Votre système est manifestement défectueux, constata Nathanaël.

- _Il est trop perspicace !_ s'exclama Soul.

Maugrey soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Il faut croire que oui. A toi ! ordonna-t-il à Chiridirelle.

- _Nathanaël, prends la relève !_ s'exclama Rowena qui sentait ses dernières forces la quitter.

- _Il faut qu'il tourne la tête !_ intervînt Salazar en se concentrant et en faisant claquer la porte.

Maugrey se retourna immédiatement en direction du bruit et ne vit pas l'apparence physique de la drow vaciller, dévoilant le temps d'une seconde sa véritable identité. Lorsque l'auror se tourna à nouveau vers eux, l'elfe était de nouveau couverte par l'illusion.

-Chiridirelle Mir'Drust, née le cinq janvier mille neuf-cent soixante-seize, fit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

-Mir'Drust ? Ce n'est pas commun ! Ça vient d'où ?

-De Som…Somalie, se reprit-elle de justesse. Ça vient de Somalie.

-Ah vraiment !?

Son ton était cassant, il n'y croyait pas un instant.

Nathanaël inspira profondément en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. À peine avait-il repris le sort d'illusion qu'il avait eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb lui écrasait le corps et l'esprit. Le dôme anti-magie faisait bien son travail et il l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à faire tenir le sort sur Chiridirelle.

- _Laisse-moi aider_ , murmura Soul en joignant ses forces aux siennes.

Cela le déchargea un peu mais il espéra que l'auror n'aurait pas à lui reposer d'autres questions, il ne se sentait pas capable d'y répondre tout en en gardant le contrôle.

-Oui, vraiment, répondit Chiridirelle à l'homme sans ciller.

-Tu dois bien te rendre compte que je ne te crois pas un seul instant ! répliqua Maugrey en grimaçant. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

-Ce n'est pas le cas, lui assura la drow.

-Alors d'où viens-tu ?

-De Somalie.

-Je réitère : d'où viens-tu ? insista l'auror qui perdait patience.

-Et je répète : de Somalie, répondit une fois encore l'elfe noire.

L'auror ricana.

-Je dois avouer, fit-il à toute l'assemblée, que vous êtes coriaces tous autant que vous êtes. Mais vous ne me connaissez pas, je vous ferai craquer !

La porte claqua à nouveau et un vieil homme à la barbe aussi longue et blanche que l'étaient ses cheveux s'avança dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Son regard bleu semblait sonder l'âme de chacun par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune délicatement posées sur l'arête de son nez aquilin. Il avait une certaine prestance -il fallait bien lui concéder malgré la robe de sorcier aux motifs très originaux qu'il portait- mais la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux dérangea immédiatement Nathanaël.

-Il suffit Alastor ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais sèche. Je me porte garant de ces personnes.

-Albus ! s'exclama l'auror en se levant. Vous connaissez ces gens ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Il s'agit entre autre d'une vieille connaissance. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais vu, Lailoken.

-Pas assez à mon goût ! siffla l'Enchanteur en fronçant le nez en un signe de dégoût non équivoque.

Le vieil homme soupira.

-La rancœur t'envahit toujours...si certaines choses gagnent à ne jamais changer d'autres mériteraient de l'être.

-Ne joue pas à cette comédie pathétique avec moi, Albus ! le coupa l'aveugle.

Maugrey grogna :

-Parle avec plus de respect, vieillard ! Tu t'adresses à Albus Dumbledore, pas au gueux du coin !

-Oh mais je sais pertinemment à qui je parle, Mr Maugrey ! répondit Lailoken d'une voix tranchante sans lâcher un seul instant des yeux le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Donc vous savez qui sont ces gens Albus ? demanda à nouveau l'auror en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

-Oui, tu peux les laisser s'en aller.

-Bien.

Il fit un signe de tête et tous se levèrent et suivirent un à un l'invitation de Albus Dumbledore à sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Chiridirelle s'engouffra par la porte la première, elle voulait décharger Nathanaël le plus rapidement possible. A peine fut-elle sortie que celui-ci lâcha prise et put enfin respirer normalement, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Directeur.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi entouré Lailoken, remarqua-t-il. Qu'est-il advenu de cet être froid et distant que j'ai connu ?

L'Enchanteur grogna en pinçant les lèvres.

-Il faut croire que ta présence était la cause de ma mauvaise humeur permanente !

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire puis il tourna son regard vers Nathanaël qui semblait épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-Ton salut est arrivé. Il semble...prometteur.

La lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de son ancien apprenti ne plaisait pas du tout à Lailoken. Albus Dumbledore était un homme dont le point fort résidait dans la manipulation d'autrui. Il ne devait s'approcher de Nathanaël sous aucun prétexte. Le jeune homme n'était plus en état de sentir le danger qui émanait pourtant du vieil homme à lunettes.

-Il semble très fort, continua le Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Vraiment très fort. J'ai ressenti une explosion de puissance absolument titanesque tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il s'agissait de ton protégé.

Bien qu'il s'adressât à Lailoken, celui-ci comprit dans son intonation qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais belle et bien d'une affirmation.

-Ne t'avise pas de tenter quoique ce soit envers Nathanaël, Albus ! gronda l'Enchanteur en libérant son aura.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir des salles d'interrogatoires se retournèrent, leur instinct leur criait prudence face à cette démonstration de puissance.

Alastor Maugrey n'en revenait pas. Comment ce vieillard aveugle osait-il menacer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Et surtout, comment un être humain pouvait posséder un tel pouvoir ? Comme Albus semblait les connaître et qu'il s'en portait garant, ces personnes –si elles étaient du côté du Bien- pouvaient très certainement faire la différence dans une bataille contre les sbires de Voldemort ou contre Voldemort lui-même. C'était peut-être l'atout qu'ils leur manquaient pour gagner cette guerre : il se devait d'en savoir plus sur ces étranges personnes.

Albus ne brocha pas et esquissa un de ces horripilants sourires qui avaient le don d'exaspérer Lailoken.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi attaché à un de tes apprentis, constata-t-il en plissant les yeux. Il me tarde de le connaître d'avantage !

Plongé dans une profonde léthargie, Nathanaël ne faisait aucunement attention au combat qui se menait plus loin. Il ne voyait même plus Chiridirelle qui avait pris ses mains dans les siennes pour le soutenir et partager son chagrin. Il ne voyait que Mrs Collins et ses cheveux blancs, étendue au sol, ensanglantée. Il ne sentait que sa main chaude et rêche sur sa joue, il n'entendait que le doux murmure de sa voix, il ne ressentait qu'un vide incommensurable dans son cœur.

Et au loin, une voix qui criait : « _Malefoy !_ ».

La voix criarde de la femme mangemort résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête.

 _« Malefoy ! »_

Lui vrillant les tympans, lui broyant le cœur.

 _« Malefoy ! »_

Et un lointain souvenir lui revînt, brutalement. Le souvenir d'une après-midi au Chemin de Traverse, le souvenir d'une rencontre, le souvenir de cheveux blonds presque blancs.

 _« Mais au fait comment t'appelles-tu ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me dénuder devant d'illustres inconnus .»_

 _« Drago Malefoy, enchanté ! »_

Ses mains serrèrent celles de Chiridirelle et Nathanaël releva la tête pour s'adresser à Albus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

-Faites-moi entrer à Poudlard.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour et bonne année à toutes mes endives !

J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et que vous commencez cette année avec de bonnes résolutions !

Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire suite à mon petit coup de gueule ^^

Cela m'aide énormément de connaître votre point de vue sur le déroulement de l'histoire, la qualité de mon écriture, sur la construction des personnages et de leurs personnalités. Je souhaite progresser et ce n'est qu'en ayant vos avis constructifs que j'y parviendrais !

 **Je compte sur vous pour m'encourager et me poster des reviews très souvent !**

Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai été un peu plus longue que prévu mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps ! Beaucoup de changements ont eu lieu dans ma vie et ils m'annoncent une année remplie et pleine de belles surprises !

Sans attendre, voici le chapitre 32 !

Bonne lecture !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

La lueur malicieuse qui brillait habituellement dans les pupilles d'Albus Dumbledore se fit plus intense quand il entendit ces mots. Les pièces blanches de l'immense échiquier sur lequel se déroulait la partie la plus intéressante qu'il lui avait été donnée de jouer évoluaient d'une manière délicieusement inattendue.

Il venait de rafler une pièce maîtresse et avait désormais quelques coups d'avances sur son adversaire. S'il jouait finement, il en gagnerait plusieurs autres.

-Je serai ravi de vous faire entrer dans mon école, Nathanaël.

Lailoken se précipita vers son apprenti et le saisit par les épaules pour lui faire regarder les deux orbites vides qui lui défiguraient le visage.

-Inconscient ! Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard ! Tu n'as pas terminé ton apprentissage, tu n'as plus aucune maîtrise de ta magie. En la libérant, tu as brisé le processus de la Maîtrise des Élémentaires. Je n'ai aucune idée de quelles en seront les conséquences. Veux-tu courir le risque de finir comme moi !?

Nathanaël fixa les chairs brûlées de Lailoken sans ciller. Cela faisait bien longtemps que leur vue ne lui donnait plus de haut-le-cœur.

-Alors venez avec moi.

Surpris, l'Enchanteur eut un mouvement de recul.

-Venez avec moi ! répéta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Vous continuerez mon apprentissage là-bas. Je dois y aller !

-Imbécile ! tonna le vieil homme. Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin ! Imagine un instant que tu perdes le contrôle comme à l'orphelinat, combien de personnes devront encore mourir par ta faute !?

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune homme et le sorcier regretta immédiatement ses paroles à la seconde où elles sortirent de sa bouche. Il était injuste et mélangeait sa propre expérience à celle que venait de traverser Nathanaël.

La culpabilité d'avoir laissé Mrs Collins mourir et d'avoir ravagé l'orphelinat vînt le frapper brusquement. Le souvenir des visages apeurés des enfants et des aurors s'imposa dans son esprit et il balaya le couloir du regard. Les aurors encore présents le dévisageaient avec une crainte non dissimulée. Il les terrifiait. Son incontrôlable et puissante magie les effrayait.

La pièce se mit à tourner. Les visages lui parurent plus accusateurs que jamais, ses craintes et la réalité se mélangèrent et il eut la sensation d'être écrasé par le poids de la peur qu'il inspirait.

- _Respire, Nat' !_ s'écria Soul qui sentait le cœur de son hôte s'emballer sous la panique. _Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort !_

Mais rien n'y faisait, il se mit à hyperventiler et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses jambes. Il tomba à quatre pattes dans le couloir, le nez collé au marbre noir. Il essaya de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un mais ce fut le visage fatigué de Mrs Collins qui lui apparut. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il fut incapable d'entendre et ses larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler.

- _Calme-toi, Nat' ! Tu risques de lâcher ta magie, elle veut sortir !_

Celle-ci s'engouffra dans les portes qu'avait entrouvertes sa crise d'angoisse et courut à travers ses veines pour goûter à nouveau à la liberté.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! hurla Nathanaël à haute voix. Elle est trop forte !

Lailoken s'accroupit immédiatement près de son élève et l'aida à se redresser. La puissance de sa magie était telle que tous purent voir son flux luminescent couler dans ses veines pour atteindre la peau autour de ses yeux qui commença à rougir et à chauffer.

-Stoppe-la ! ordonna l'Enchanteur. Elle t'appartient ! Elle ne doit pas te contrôler, tu es celui qui la contrôle !

Encouragé par sa voix rauque, Nathanaël inspira un grand coup et rappela sa magie en lui. Ses yeux le faisaient souffrir, les paillettes débordaient dans le blanc de ses yeux et commençaient à recouvrir entièrement ses globes oculaires. S'il ne stoppait pas sa magie immédiatement, elle allait jaillir et lui brûler les yeux, comme son prédécesseur avant lui.

- _Respire, Nat' !_ l'implora Soul. _Pense aux cours de relaxation de Rowena. Inspire. Souffle._

Guidé, le jeune homme s'appliqua à suivre les directives en tâchant de se raccrocher aux bons moments passés avec la femme qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère. Il se rappela les câlins, il sentit les tapes sur le coin de son crâne quand il faisait des bêtises, il se souvînt de sa manière de le houspiller, de sa façon de prendre sa défense, de tous leurs fous rires et de tous leurs secrets.

Plus il pensait à Mrs Collins telle qu'elle l'avait été, une femme forte et bienveillante, et plus sa magie se calmait.

Les paillettes se dispersèrent peu à peu et retrouvèrent leur rythme nonchalant dans ses pupilles. La chaleur que provoquait sa magie diminua et ses veines cessèrent lentement de le brûler. Il inspira et souffla une toute dernière fois puis ordonna à son pouvoir de retrouver sa place.

-J'ai réus…

Epuisé, il s'évanouit dans les bras de Lailoken.

-Un tel pouvoir ne peut rester sans protection, déclara Dumbledore. Toute l'Angleterre magique a senti le déferlement de sa puissance quand il en a perdu le contrôle à l'orphelinat, les bonnes personnes comme les mauvaises. Il n'est plus en sécurité.

Lailoken serra la mâchoire et se tourna vers son ancien apprenti :

-Toutes les protections de Poudlard ne sont rien comparées aux sorts qui protègent La Citadelle ! Ton école n'est pas mieux protégée qu'une maison moldue !

-Je te le concède, admit le Directeur. Après tout, je ne suis pas un Enchanteur de ton niveau, Lailoken.

-Tu n'as rien d'un Enchanteur, assena ce dernier avec condescendance. Tu as perdu ce statut il y a bien longtemps.

Maugrey réagit au quart de tour :

-Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous parlez à l'Enchanteur-en-Chef en personne !

-Il suffit ! coupa net Dumbledore. Alastor, tu n'as aucune idée de qui se tient en ce moment devant toi, ne parle pas avec autant de légèreté.

-Et qui se trouve devant nous ? demanda l'homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le grand Albus Dumbledore s'évertuait à défendre ce vieil homme qui ne cachait même pas le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

-Il s'agit de mon ancien Maître d'apprentissage, Lailoken Wyllt. Si vous me pensez fort, ma puissance n'est rien comparée à la sienne. Et bien que nous nous soyons quittés en de mauvais termes, cet homme mérite tout mon respect et le vôtre également.

Lailoken grogna intérieurement, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer au reste du monde une image bien différente de ce qu'il était réellement. Il n'y avait que lui pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point : que cette personne ait autant d'influence sur lui était insupportable.

Albus sembla s'apercevoir du monde qui commençait à s'agglutiner autour d'eux et fronça les sourcils. Les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train aux Ministère de la Magie et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que sa trouvaille soit exposée aux yeux du monde -ce qui semblait déjà être compromis par l'impressionnante décharge de magie qui ferait sans aucun doute la une du lendemain.

-Lailoken, isolons-nous, si tu le veux bien, proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire d'un coup de baguette magique. Nous serons à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

L'Enchanteur ne perdit pas de temps, il s'empara de son apprenti inconscient et entra dans la salle pour le déposer sur la table en fer.

- _Continuez de protéger Chiridirelle !_ ordonna silencieusement Lailoken à ses anciens élèves. _Il est hors de question qu'Albus apprenne qui elle est._

Les Fondateurs hochèrent la tête puis s'engouffrèrent avec Chiridirelle à leur suite, suivi de près par le directeur de Poudlard qui, alors qu'il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, sortit sa tête dans le couloir et appela Maugrey :

-Eh bien, Alastor ? Qu'attends-tu ? Entre donc !

Surpris de faire partie des personnes invitées, l'auror eut un instant de latence avant de rejoindre le Directeur.

-Bien, Alastor, je vais te demander de faire un serment sorcier, expliqua le vieil homme. Tu ne pourras rien révéler de ce qui te sera dévoilé dans cette pièce. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Un ser…serment ? bafouilla Alastor, pris au dépourvu. Euh…oui, très bien ! Je m'en remets à vous, Albus.

-Parfait ! applaudit le vieil homme avant de faire tournoyer sa baguette en murmurant une formule magique qui lia instantanément la vie d'Alastor Maugrey. C'est fait ! Alors…où en étions-nous ? Poudlard, donc. Lailoken, l'enfant veut y aller et je sais de source sûre qu'il a fait un Serment Inviolable pas plus tard que lors de l'attaque. Un serment…de mort, je me trompe ?

-Et, où veux-tu en venir ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'empêcher ton apprenti de suivre sa destinée pourrait lui être fatal. Il s'est enchaîné lui-même à une obligation qui peut avoir de sombres conséquences s'il ne se démène pas pour tenir sa promesse. Je conçois entièrement que le niveau de sécurité de Poudlard n'est en rien comparable à celle de ta « Citadelle » comme tu le dis, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de les renforcer afin de veiller à sa sécurité…et celles de tous les autres élèves.

Lailoken dû admettre qu'Albus n'avait pas tord. Nathanaël devait tenir son engagement s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Et, en toute franchise, il ne supporterait pas de devoir perdre un nouvel apprenti et assumer le titre d'Enchanteur des siècles encore. Mais bien plus que son salut, il s'était étonnamment attaché à l'enfant en temps que personne à part entière.

-Il ne mourra pas.

La voix d'Helga claqua dans la pièce devenue silencieuse.

-Il ne mourra pas car je ne le laisserai pas mettre sa vie en danger, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Cet enfant, _mon_ enfant, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Sa vie est bien plus précieuse à mes yeux que le destin sordide auquel il est promis. Je me fous de savoir ce que Mère Nature ou ce que la Magie ont prévues pour lui, je me fous de savoir tout ça car, quoiqu'il se passe, il survivra. Et si pour ce faire il doit aller à Poudlard, alors il ira. Et moi aussi.

-Il en va de même pour moi, ajouta avec peine Salazar qui déployait tous ces efforts pour maintenir le sortilège sur Chiridirelle.

-Ainsi que de moi, continua Rowena.

-Et moi, sourit Godric.

-Ne m'oubliez pas ! s'exclama Chiridirelle en levant la main.

-Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix…marmonna Lailoken en remontant le coin de sa lèvre supérieure gauche.

-Excellent ! La question est réglée ! fit Albus en esquissant un large sourire. Alastor, si tu es là avec nous c'est que j'ai besoin de ton statut de Chef des Aurors pour enfreindre une ou deux lois.

-Pardon ? s'étonna le borgne.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous nommez Roxane Savage, Gabriel Garnett, Chiridirelle Mir'Drust –très joli prénom, il vous va à ravir, miss !- et Helga, Salamander et Nathanaël Silverstone, énonça Albus en se tournant vers les habitants de La Citadelle. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre Ministre des Affaires Magiques Étrangères a été inculpé pour son appartenance aux Mangemorts ? Oui, un fâcheux incident. Il serait bien plus agréable pour votre séjour de changer votre nom de famille, Mr et Mrs Silverstone. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait une connotation trop…sombre par les temps qui courent.

-Vous n'y pensez pas !? s'offusqua Alastor.

-C'est là que tu entres en jeu, mon cher ami, pourrais-tu changer leurs papiers discrètement afin de leur garantir toute la sécurité qu'il leur faut ?

-Mais enfin, Albus, c'est de la manipulation d'identité que vous me demandez de faire !

-Exactement, très cher. Et je t'en serai extrêmement reconnaissant.

-Mais ce sont des civils !

-Je pense que tu as pu voir l'étendue de leurs talents, non ? Il serait utile à notre cause de pouvoir les aider _au maximum_.

Dumbledore releva un sourcil et accentua la fin de sa phrase en regardant Maugrey dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message que lui seul pourrait comprendre.

-Attendez…sembla réaliser soudainement Alastor, vous voulez…non, vous n'y pensez pas ! Mais enfin, vous ne les connaissez pas à part cet énergumène aveugle !

-Alastor, mon ami, je t'ai dit que cet homme était mon ancien Maître d'Apprentissage, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore dit qui il était _réellement_.

-Et bien, dîtes-le moi une bonne fois pour toute ! s'exclama Alastor, rouge d'incompréhension.

-Lailoken Wyllt…mais tu le connais surtout sous le nom de Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Alastor Maugrey dévisagea Albus Dumbledore les yeux ronds.

-M…Merlin…l'Enchanteur…mais…bégaya-t-il. Albus, me prendriez-vous pour un abruti !?

-Pas le moins du monde ! sourit le vieil homme dont les pupilles brillaient de malice.

-Mais il est mort !

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, je suis encore bel et bien vivant ! dit Lailoken en foudroyant le Directeur de Poudlard du « regard ». A cause de lui.

-Je…ne comprends plus rien.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre mis à part qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait dû me permettre de passer l'arme à gauche et qu'il a déserté ! Votre si grand Manitou-de-mes-deux est un lâche et un fourbe, voilà ce qu'i comprendre ! Il était censé reprendre la relève et il n'en a rien fait !

Alastor fixa Lailoken comme s'il s'attendait à voir écrit « menteur » au dessus de sa tête puis tourna son regard vers Albus qui hochait la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-C'est impossible ! fit-il en ne cessant de passer de Albus à Lailoken puis de Lailoken à Albus.

\- On ne va pas y passer la journée, hein ! râla Lailoken. Je suis Merlin, point. Vous vous occupez des papiers oui ou non ?

-Euh…oui, je suppose, acquiesça le pauvre homme dont l'œil de verre s'affolait en tournicotant dans les sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre.

Après tout, Maugrey n'avait encore jamais ressenti une pareille puissance magique que depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'enfant et le vieil homme. Que ce vieillard soit Merlin l'Enchanteur, le sorcier le plus puissant connu dans ce monde n'avait plus grand-chose d'impossible. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de décharge de magie comme celle qu'avait expulsée le gamin et pourtant il en avait été témoin, alors qu'un vieux croûton aux yeux brûlés soit Merlin l'Enchanteur ne lui paraissait plus aussi improbable.

-Fantastique, Alastor ! s'exclama Albus en frappant dans ses mains. Tu nous es d'un grand secours !

-Mais je veux une preuve. Une preuve que vous êtes bel et bien qui vous prétendez être ! fit Alastor en fixant Lailoken de son œil de verre. Vigilance constante, vous comprenez ?

L'Enchanteur hocha les épaules.

-Vous l'aurez voulu.

Et malgré le dôme anti-magie, il libéra une très grosse partie de son pouvoir sans aucune difficulté et la dirigea vers l'auror.

Alastor Maugrey fut instantanément écrasé contre le sol. La pression de la magie du vieil homme le faisait suffoquer et il ne douta plus un instant que celui-ci était Merlin l'Enchanteur. Des larmes tout à fait involontaires se mirent à couler le long de son œil encore valide et il tapa deux fois de la paume de la main sur le sol pour abdiquer. Lailoken rappela immédiatement sa magie en lui. Alastor le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois avec une crainte non dissimulée : cet homme n'était pas humain. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que la démonstration de puissance de l'enfant à l'orphelinat n'était rien comparée à ce que cet homme pouvait faire.

-O...ok, d'accord...vous...vous êtes Merlin, balbutia l'auror, la gorge encore serrée par l'émotion. Je vous crois...bordel, oui, je vous crois !

-Bien, maintenant occupons-nous de vos couvertures au sein de l'école ! lança Albus en souriant largement.

Oo

 _EXPLOSION DE MAGIE PHENOMENALE DURANT UN RAID DE MANGEMORTS !_

 _Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,_

 _Je prends aujourd'hui la liberté de m'adresser à vous en tant que sorcier et non en tant que journaliste._

 _Je pense pouvoir avancer sans me tromper que chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière d'Angleterre a pu ressentir cette incroyable et gigantesque explosion de magie brute. Je sais de sources sûres que cette vague dévastatrice a eu lieu durant le dernier raid mangemort dans un orphelinat moldu près du petit village de Loudly-Saint-Thomas._

 _Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis dépêché de me rendre sur les lieux pour voir de mes propres yeux ce que les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui étaient capables de faire. Je n'aurai jamais dû m'y rendre. Dormir sereinement me sera désormais impossible car j'ai pu compter le nombre de victimes. Leurs petits pieds salis par les cendres dépassaient pour la plupart des draps blancs qui les recouvraient comme un linceul. Comment peut-on enlever la vie d'êtres vivants sans aucune hésitation ? Comment peut-on tuer des innocents pour des croyances stupides ? Comment peut-on apporter mort et dévastation sur le monde en se persuadant que l'on est dans le droit chemin ?_

 _Aujourd'hui je suis fatigué, mes amis._

 _Aujourd'hui je souhaite que plus jamais personne ne voit ce que j'ai vu. Je veux que chaque enfant vive jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne vieux. Je veux que chaque parent voit son enfant grandir en riant. Je veux que chaque personne sorcière ou moldue vive d'une belle vie. Je veux de l'unité, de la solidarité, des rires et beaucoup de bonheur._

 _S'accepter tel que l'on est et accepter les autres tels qu'ils sont ne devrait pas demander autant de sacrifices._

 _Mais ne perdez pas espoir, mes amis, car l'avènement de jours meilleurs est arrivé. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous annoncer que cette explosion de magie n'est pas due aux Mangemorts mais belle est bien due à notre riposte ! Je ne sais malheureusement rien de plus sur cette nouvelle arme mais je soupçonne un coup de maître de la part de notre Golden Boy et sauveur, Harry Potter !_

 _Alors ne soyez pas trop défaitistes, soutenons-nous les uns les autres et aidons notre prochain car c'est par l'amour et le don de soi que l'on vaincra chaque tentative de Vous-Savez-Qui de nous démoraliser !_

 _Longue vie à la Liberté et au Bonheur._

 _Pope Razzi, un sorcier parmi tant d'autres._

Lord Voldemort grinça des dents et chiffonna d'un geste rageur le torchon qu'était _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Ce Pope Razzi n'était pas bon pour leurs affaires. Il était trop optimiste. Trop encourageant. Mais ce Pope Razzi avait cependant raison : cette nouvelle arme était bien trop dangereuse pour eux.

Bellatrix et Lucius étaient revenus du raid complètement horrifiés. Rodolphus était mort, tué par un gamin au pouvoir absolument titanesque répondant au nom de Nathanaël. Lucius avait été catégorique : cette explosion de magie était due à cet enfant. Il avait ressenti sa puissance, une puissance instable et avait traîné Bellatrix avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer à leur tour. Ils avaient transplané sur une colline en hauteur et, de là-haut, ils avaient assisté à la libération de la magie du gamin.

Oh, bien sûr Lord Voldemort ne les avait pas cru au début ! Puis il avait fouillé leur mémoire et avait lui aussi été témoin de l'immense puissance de l'enfant.

Depuis lors, il n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose : savoir qui il était. D'où débarquaient soudainement cet enfant prodige et ses compagnons ? Il les avait tous vu se battre, incroyablement bien, incroyablement vite. Et il avait surtout remarqué l'absence de baguettes magiques à leurs mains. Toutes ces personnes au potentiel hors-normes devaient le rejoindre !

Il avait besoin du gamin à ses côtés.

Avec lui, il battrait Harry Potter et prendrait le contrôle de l'Angleterre...voire du monde.

Oo

Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le sang séché sur son visage craquela et quelques miettes lui tombèrent dans les yeux. Il se mit à cligner des paupières rapidement pour les en faire partir. Cela le fit pleurer. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses tempes jusqu'à ses oreilles puis se perdirent dans ses cheveux désormais blancs. Il amena son bras droit jusqu'à son visage et se couvrit les yeux avec. Mais les miettes de sang ne voulaient pas partir et il continua de pleurer un long moment, seul, dans le noir de sa chambre.

Quand il n'y eut plus de miettes ni de larmes, il se redressa, poussa la couverture de soie qui le recouvrait et sortit péniblement de son lit pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il eut un choc en voyant son reflet le dévisager dans le miroir.

Devant lui se tenait un inconnu au visage pâle et fatigué, couvert de sang séché et de regrets. Ses yeux verts lui parurent bien ternes et sans leur habituel éclat rieur. Et bien qu'il n'ait plus besoin de lunettes, Nathanaël eut du mal à se reconnaître. Ses cheveux noirs avaient complètement disparus. Des mèches d'un blancs salis par la poussière et la peine encadraient son visage.

Il détourna le regard et, sans même y penser, fit disparaître ses vêtements sales et troués avant de s'avancer sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Comme dans un rêve, il vit l'eau se teinter d'une étrange couleur rougeâtre avant de disparaître, absorbée par le trou d'évacuation. Épuisé, il se laissa glisser le long du mur carrelé et laissa l'eau chaude lui laver le corps et l'esprit. Ce n'est qu'en regardant sa main gauche qu'il remarqua encore tenir le médaillon d'argent de Mrs Collins. D'un geste fébrile, il l'ouvrit et contempla l'image d'un jour heureux lui faire un pied-de-nez. Le cocon de son bonheur un peu niais avait éclaté de la plus terrible des façons.

Il porta le médaillon à sa bouche et l'embrassa en murmurant :

-Adieu, Mrs Collins.

Nathanaël inspira un grand coup et accrocha le médaillon à son cou. Il se releva et se saisit de la bouteille de shampooing.

Il avait énormément de choses à faire.

Mrs Collins n'aurait pas voulu d'une vengeance meurtrière mais, dans sa douleur, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait promis de tuer ses agresseurs. Le serment étant fait, il ne pourrait revenir sur sa décision mais il pouvait au moins ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Mrs Collins n'aurait pas voulu de ça. Mrs Collins aurait voulu que l'on danse et chante lors de son enterrement. Et, même s'il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer, Nathanaël lui ferait honneur en vivant d'une belle vie, exactement comme la vieille femme l'avait voulu il y a avait de ça si longtemps.

Fin propre, il sortit de la douche et se dévisagea à nouveau.

-Alors c'est toi mon nouveau moi, hein ? se lança-t-il en s'attendant presque à une réponse de la part de son reflet.

- _Tu sais, se parler à soi-même est rarement signe de bonne santé mentale !_ mumura Soul qui avait silencieusement attendue que son hôte et ami fasse son deuil.

-Tu étais déjà au courant que j'étais timbré, non ? plaisanta le jeune homme mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- _A qui le dis-tu ?_

 _-_ Tu sais, Soul, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour rester fort...pour ne pas sombrer, dit Nathanaël d'une petite voix.

- _Je sais._

 _-_ Je peux compter sur toi ?

- _Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu demandes, Nat' !_ râla faussement Soul en riant.

Nathanaël sourit et sortit nu de la salle de bain. Il farfouilla un moment dans son armoire et s'habilla avant de descendre jusqu'au salon. Il ne doutait pas un instant que les Fondateurs, Chiridirelle et Lailoken s'y étaient réunis pour l'attendre.

Il inspira et souffla avant d'abaisser la poignée ouvragée et de pousser la lourde porte.

Tous se retournèrent et le fixèrent, attendant un signe de sa part pour parler.

-Je suis prêt, leur annonça-t-il en referma la porte derrière lui.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à mes endives !

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, où tout du moins vous partager le Chapitre 33 !

Je tiens à remercier **jfkvoldi** sans qui j'aurais sûrement fait une erreur monumentale dans le déroulement de mon histoire ! J'te kiff, mon grand !

Ensuite, je vous réserve quelques surprises dans ce chapitre, et la plus grande est à la fin ;)

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire, c'est très important pour moi :)**

 **AnonymousAAA :** Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant ! Ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai jusqu'à la fin ;) pas besoin de me tuer ! Bonne lecture à toi :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Severus Rogue poussa la lourde porte de la Grande Salle en soupirant. De son pas sec et rapide devenu célèbre au fil des années, il remonta l'allée de pierres grises polies par le temps et les pieds des milliers d'élèves qui avaient un jour étudié à Poudlard. Il ne fit pas attention au décor pourtant somptueux qui l'entourait, et pour cause, ce décor, il le voyait tous les jours depuis son entrée dans le corps enseignant de l'école. Si la magie enchanteresse de la Grande Salle l'avait émerveillé le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard lors de ses onze ans, ce n'était désormais plus le cas.

Les tables étaient déjà préparées pour le banquet du soir, couvertes de services en or et en argent. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner : aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

La seule personne qui détestait autant -voire plus- la rentrée que les élèves était bel et bien Severus Rogue lui-même. Enseigner à des idiots dont le cerveau ne dépassait pas la taille de l'ongle de son petit doigt était usant et cela faisait bien des années que le Maître des Potions n'avait plus foi en leur intellect. Si l'un des cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves devenait par inadvertance le prochain Ministre de la Magie, il déménagerait au Canada, foi de Serpentard !

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle encore vide et le son de ses pas résonnait dans la pièce.

-Severus, mon cher ami…

L'homme s'arrêta et pivota avec une raideur qui fit voltiger sa cape noire pour dévisager d'un air peu amène le vieil homme qui se tenait au milieu de l'allée. Il détestait qu'Albus Dumbledore l'appelle son « ami ». Il était d'ailleurs intimement persuadé que le Directeur de Poudlard n'en avait aucun. Des connaissances, éventuellement des admirateurs, assurément. Et même –s'il devait pousser jusque là- des protégés, se dit-il en pensant à Potter. Mais des amis certainement pas.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Albus ?

-Je voulais te parler plus en privé de ce dont j'ai informé les professeurs hier, lui expliqua celui-ci en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Severus haussa un sourcil intéressé, il était question de son temps partiel.

-Vous parlez des nouveaux professeurs ?

-En effet ! acquiesça Albus en souriant. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, quatre professeurs vont nous rejoindre cette année. Quatre personnes très intéressantes, vois-tu. A vrai dire, l'un d'entre eux fut mon Maître d'Apprentissage, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Son fils et sa belle-fille nous rejoindront dans notre équipe. Helga remplacera notre regrettée Mrs Pomfresh qui nous a quittés trop tôt et son fils, Salamander, eh bien, c'est toi qu'il remplacera… Il prendra la moitié de tes classes, toutes années confondues. Je vous laisse le soin de vous les partager entre vous, cela v…

-Je sais déjà tout cela, Albus ! le coupa Severus qui s'impatientait. Venez-en aux faits !

-Tu es bien pressé, fit remarquer le vieil homme.

-Je déteste perdre mon temps en babillages inutiles, répliqua sèchement le Maître des Potions que la bonne humeur permanente du Directeur agaçait.

Dumbledore amena sa main droite jusqu'à ses lunettes qu'il repositionna sur l'arête de son nez bien qu'elles n'aient pourtant pas glissées. Il est _nerveux_ , pensa Severus avant de balayer son impression tant elle lui parut improbable. Albus Dumbledore n'était jamais _nerveux_.

-Mon ami, leur fils…leur fils est spécial. Nathanaël a un potentiel magique absolument titanesque. Tu as toi aussi ressenti l'explosion de magie qui a tant fait parler d'elle ces dernières semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien…il en est la cause.

Le pauvre homme perdait l'esprit. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il puisse croire en de telles sornettes ?

-Albus, vous…me dîtes qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans est responsable de cette déflagration ? récapitula Severus avec une pointe de condescendance, en pinçant les lèvres. C'est impossible !

Le Directeur caressa sa longue barbe blanche d'un geste lent. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui en disait long : il savait des choses que les autres –et en l'occurrence lui !- ignoraient.

-La Vie a bien cela pour elle, elle a cette caractéristique indéniable d'être toujours pleine de surprise, finit-il par offrir en guise de réponse. Moi-même, lorsque j'étais encore un enfant, je possédais un pouvoir bien plus puissant que la normale.

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait exploser un orphelinat, que je sache ! trancha Severus d'une voix cassante. Je maintiens de dire que c'est absolument impossible. Je vous pensais moins crédule.

Loin de s'outrer de la manière qu'avait de lui parler son ancien élève, le Directeur sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent de plus belles de cette malice qui avait le don d'alarmer les rares personnes assez intelligentes pour se méfier de lui.

-Severus, mon cher Severus, tu ignores bien des choses ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Il existe des personnes bien plus puissantes que toi et moi réunis...Lord Voldemort, par exemple.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il était de notoriété publique que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne craignait qu'une seule personne et celle-ci n'était autre que le Directeur de Poudlard. Il avait supposé que cela était dû à la différence de puissance magique.

-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus puissant que vous ? demanda-t-il tout de même du bout des lèvres.

Au fond de lui, la boule d'appréhension qui y sommeillait toujours et ne se réveillait qu'en de rares occasions gigota et sa bouche s'assécha. Dumbledore mit un long -trop long- moment avant de lui répondre.

-J'en ai bien peur, mon ami.

-Mais, alors…pourquoi ne vous…commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net.

C'était évident ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La seule personne que craignait Vous-Savez-Qui était Albus Dumbledore car il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle. C'était Dumbledore qui avait dévoilé à l'enfant seul et perdu qui deviendrait Lord Voldemort ce qu'il était. C'était Dumbledore qui avait donné un espoir, insufflé une envie de reconnaissance. Pour Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus Dumbledore restait sa seule figure d'autorité, la seule personne qui l'intimidait comme un parent intimide son enfant.

L'effleurement quasi imperceptible de l'esprit de Dumbledore dans le sien lui indiqua que le Directeur se permettait –une fois de plus !- des largesses qu'il ne lui autorisait que très rarement. Comme le cheminement de ses pensées ne concernait rien d'autre que Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore lui-même, il fit mine de ne pas avoir relevé l'intrusion mentale. Le Directeur, quant à lui, fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et en profita pour revenir au sujet principal.

-Nous allons donc accueillir mon Maître d'Apprentissage et son nouvel élève, lui réexpliqua-t-il. Ainsi qu'un groupe de personnes toutes plus intéressantes et impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Je pense d'ailleurs pouvoir dire sans me tromper que toutes ces personnes sont plus puissantes que vous et moi ! Je leur ai promis une protection totale entre ces murs, Severus… Il est donc de notre devoir de protéger cet enfant de Lord Voldemort qui doit déjà avoir des projets le concernant. D'où la nécessité de ta coopération. Il faudra que tu sois attentif à ce qui se dira lors des réunions de mangemorts…Enfin, ce n'est qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir ici.

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés car il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il fallait qu'il se trompe, _il le fallait_! Il se répéta ces mots comme s'il s'était agit d'une incantation pour contrer le mauvais sort qui semblait prendre plaisir à s'acharner sur lui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Severus ? demanda le Directeur d'un air intéressé car, après tout, l'on ne choquait que très rarement le célèbre Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Ce dernier ne fut pas enclin à partager ses pensées et balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

-Rien d'important. Vous disiez ?

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Severus devina ce qui l'agaçait : il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Il sentit son esprit effleurer à nouveau le sien, doux comme une caresse comme s'il lui demandait la permission, mais cette fois-ci il lui en interdit farouchement l'accès et foudroya son mentor du regard. La caresse devînt poussée puis elle se transforma en des coups presque violents.

-Albus...murmura sèchement Severus du bout des lèvres en guise d'avertissement.

Dumbledore parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et il stoppa net son intrusion en se raclant la gorge. Il ne fut pas difficile pour Severus de deviner que le Directeur s'était laissé emporter et en avait oublié les plus élémentaires des leçons du parfait espion : la discrétion et la finesse.

-Hmmm, oui, alors...où en étais-je ? reprit-il en mimant s'intéresser au plafond. Ah oui, Harry…Tu n'es pas sans savoir les terribles maux de têtes qu'infligent les intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit à Harry ? Je veux que tu essayes de trouver une solution à ce problème, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne commence à prendre trop d'importance et même trop d'ascendant sur lui. C'est dans ce but que j'ai demandé à Salamander de te seconder en temps que Maître des Potions. Tu auras ainsi plus de temps pour cette recherche qui doit devenir ta priorité.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai la moindre once d'envie de l'aider ? cracha Severus en plissant les yeux.

-Le fait que tu ne cesses de le protéger depuis son entrée à Poudlard, peut-être ? hasarda Dumbledore, toute son assurance retrouvée.

-Je n'ai jam…

-Je sais bien que mon âge avancé a tendance à me faire passer pour un vieillard sénile, Severus, mais j'avais osé espérer que mon vieil ami ne commettrait pas l'imprudence de me sous-estimer, le coupa-t-il en soupirant. Je te pensais moins crédule.

Touché ! grimaça intérieurement Severus en acceptant difficilement de se faire moucher de la sorte. Démasqué et à court d'arguments viables, l'homme ne répondit rien mais grogna pour la forme. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eu un étonnant don d'ubiquité. L'avertissement à peine voilé s'encra cependant en lui et il se promit de ne pas l'oublier de sitôt.

-Bien, c'est entendu alors ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme. Je te laisse à tes occupations, je dois préparer mon discours de rentrée ! J'ai été si occupé par ces nouveaux venus que je ne m'y suis même pas encore penché.

Dumbledore fit demi-tour et sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant Severus seul avec ses pensées.

A son visage était toujours collé cet air éternellement agacé mais les rides plissées de son front trahissaient toute l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisit et ne l'avait plus quitté quand il avait compris qui débarquait à Poudlard : les noms Nathanaël et Salamander ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il y avait fort à parier pour que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence si l'explosion magique avait eut lieu à l'orphelinat Saint-Thomas, tout près de la demeure de Noah Potter, alias Nathanaël Silverstone.

Severus Rogue se sentit subitement bien las.

Si ses doutes se vérifiaient, tous ses efforts pour offrir une vie meilleure et exempte de dangers à Noah Potter n'auraient servi à rien. Il abaissa un instant ses paupières devenues bien lourdes et vit sa douce Lily lui reprocher sa mort et la séparation de ses enfants. Ce fut la gorge serrée qu'il quitta à son tour la Grande Salle, le souvenir de son seul amour flottant au-dessus de ses épaules affaissées par le poids de ses responsabilités et de ses regrets.

Oo

-Tu crois qu'il y aura du poulet sauce barbecue au banquet ? demanda Ron Weasley à Harry Potter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour assister à la Cérémonie de Répartition.

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire moqueur, son meilleur ami ne réfléchissait qu'avec son ventre.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger, Ron ! le réprimanda d'ailleurs Hermione Granger, le troisième membre de leur trio d'amis.

-Je n'y peux rien si j'ai faim, Hermione ! protesta le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur et aux cheveux roux.

-Tu n'avais qu'à manger ce que ta mère t'a préparé ce matin !

-Non, mais tu as vu ce qu'elle a cuisiné ? Je ne sais même pas si c'était _comestible_! protesta-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous chamailler !? râla Harry qui était fatigué de leurs incessantes jérémiades.

Pour toute réponse, Ron tira puérilement la langue à Hermione qui lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avec le plat de sa main.

Harry soupira. Ces deux-là devraient s'avouer leur amour réciproque pour qu'enfin Poudlard n'entende plus le son de leurs voix. Mais têtus comme ils étaient, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite !

Machinalement, il frotta la cicatrice en forme de V qui trônait sur sa joue droite comme le symbole de sa chance insolente. Tout le monde se complaisait à penser qu'il avait intentionnellement détruit Voldemort lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an, mais lui savait qu'il avait simplement été l'enfant le plus chanceux du monde. Que pouvait donc bien faire un bambin lorsque le plus terrible Mage Noir de ce siècle frappait à sa porte pour le tuer ? Si, comme le lui avait dit un jour son directeur et mentor, Albus Dumbledore, il avait été sauvé grâce au pouvoir de l'Amour que le sacrifice de sa mère avait déclenché, alors il n'avait en aucun cas été responsable des années d'accalmie qui avaient suivies.

L'esprit englué dans ses pensées fatalistes, il mit un moment avant de sentir la main agrippée à son bras droit, qui le secouait avec force. Quand il leva la tête, Hermione lui fit un signe du menton, lui désignant l'arrière de la salle.

-Regarde ! Il y a de nouveaux professeurs !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans la direction de la table des professeurs, placée en bout de salle sur l'estrade, perpendiculaire aux quatre autres tables gigantesques auxquelles s'asseyaient déjà les élèves.

En effet, il y avait quatre nouvelles têtes parmi le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

A la place où s'asseyait habituellement Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière décédée récemment lors d'une énième attaque de mangemorts, était installée une femme dont le visage à la beauté parfaite était encadré par des cheveux bruns aux reflets mordorés. Assis juste à ses côtés, entre elle et Rogue, se tenait un homme qui transpirait l'arrogance et la confiance en lui. Les nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient son visage anguleux et hautain laissaient supposer qu'il était un dur-à-cuir.

A l'opposé de la table, assise juste à côté de son parrain et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius Black, une jeune femme à la peau noire et aux étranges cheveux blancs papotait allègrement avec un vieil homme entièrement vêtu de cuir. Ce ne fut que lorsque le vieillard tourna la tête dans sa direction comme s'il l'avait senti l'observer qu'il vit avec effroi les deux orbites vides et calcinées qui lui semblèrent sonder son âme. Il crut même entendre une exclamation de dégoût à la table des Serdaigles et il remercia le ciel d'avoir fait de lui le témoin de toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait assisté par le passé, car sans tout cela il aurait fait de même.

-Eh ben, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie facile ! s'exclama Ron en sifflant d'un air impressionné.

-Il est sinistre, murmura Hermione en désignant le vieil homme d'un geste de la tête.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir d'enchaîner avec son propre avis sur la question car les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et le brouhaha, incessant jusqu'alors, s'estompa instantanément pour finir par laisser place à un silence quasi religieux. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers l'entrée pour observer d'un air scrutateur la file des quelques cinquante nouveaux élèves de première année avancer dans l'allée, précédée par le Professeur McGonagall.

-Bien, silence ! ordonna la vieille femme -à qui l'éternel chignon affreusement serré donnait un air sévère- quand ils furent arrivés devant l'estrade où était placé le tabouret sur lequel attendait patiemment le Choixpeau Magique. Je vais vous appeler un par un, et vous viendrez vous asseoir. Je poserai alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il décidera de votre Répartition au sein de l'une des Quatre Maisons. Inutile de vous dire que son verdict est sans appel et...

Quand allait-elle reprendre son souffle ? se demanda finalement Harry qui fixait la bouche de son professeur de Métamorphoses avec une fascination idiote depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Minerva McGonagall avait cette irritante manie de débiter des phrases entières sans marquer de pauses, ce qui était à la fois impressionnant et déroutant venant d'une femme qui possédait -à son humble avis- une classe sans pareille.

-...mais avant tout, le Choixpeau va vous chanter sa chanson de bienvenue, termina McGonagall en se reculant légèrement pour laisser la parole au vieux chapeau de cuir fatigué.

Harry décrocha quand les plis qui faisaient office de bouche au Choixpeau se mirent à bouger, déclenchant des murmures dans le rang des premières années.

Il savait pourtant pertinemment que les chansons du Choixpeau étaient toujours remplies de présages sur les mois à venir mais son attention était de nouveau toute focalisée sur les nouveaux professeurs. Il se demandait quelles matières ils dispenseraient. Mrs Pomfresh mise à part, il ne manquait aucun professeur. Il ne pouvait donc que supposer que la belle femme était sa remplaçante et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ses nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie seraient bien plus agréables désormais. En revanche, ce qui concernait les disciplines enseignées par les autres était un réel mystère.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione plisser les yeux, tic qui lui indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait à vive allure. Le Choixpeau devait avoir dit quelque chose d'important mais, sachant que son amie lui ferait un résumé détaillé quand ils seraient montés dans leur dortoir, il ne prit pas la peine de se recentrer et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

L'été avait été particulièrement riche en émotions et il avait deviné à la mine morose de Sirius que les choses n'iraient pas en s'améliorant. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Ron et Hermione à s'entraîner au combat sorcier et ils avaient tous beaucoup progressé. Mais serait-ce suffisant lors d'une attaque de mangemorts ? Serait-ce suffisant s'il devait se battre contre Voldemort ? Il avait beau essayer de se montrer optimiste, certaines choses ne pouvaient changer simplement parce qu'on le désirait.

Voilà la seule véritable information qui lui importait : il n'était pas prêt. Si Voldemort débarquait à ce moment même dans la Grande Salle en le défiant en duel, il mourrait.

Devant la mine déconfite de son filleul, Sirius lui avait concocté un planning d'entraînement chargé afin qu'il continue ses efforts durant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Pratiquement toutes ses soirées seraient dédiées à son apprentissage et à sa préparation. Si cela l'avait rassuré un minimum lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, il trouvait toute cette mascarade désormais bien ridicule. Que faisait-il encore à l'école alors qu'un Seigneur Noir le pourchassait ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'entraînait-il pas spécialement pour la confrontation finale qui finirait par arriver ? Enfin, il n'était pas assez bête -contrairement à ce que lui répétait sans cesse Rogue- pour ne serait-ce qu'émettre l'hypothèse de pouvoir un jour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du Directeur.

Les applaudissements qui clôturèrent la chanson du Choixpeau lui firent lever les yeux en direction du professeur McGonagall qui appelait le premier élève pour sa répartition. Une fillette frêle et maladroite s'avança en serrant les poings. Elle s'assit avec peine sur le tabouret et la vieille femme posa délicatement le chapeau sur sa tête. L'instant d'après, les Serpentards accueillaient un nouveau membre à leur table. La Répartition lui sembla durer une éternité et il finit par papoter doucement avec Ron qui s'intéressait autant que lui à ce qui se passait sur l'estrade.

-Mes chers élèves, bienvenue ! s'exclama Albus Dumbledore lorsque chacun des enfants fut assis à la table qui les accueilleraient pour les sept prochaines années. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Vous tous êtes l'avenir d'un monde précieux et je suis certain que Poudlard pourvoira à tous les besoins qu'il vous faudra pour l'affronter, pour le découvrir et pour le sublimer. Entre ces murs, vous apprendrez à voir au-delà du visible et à écouter ce qui est silencieux. Les choses les plus importantes ne sont pas forcément celles qui sont mises en lumière et les leçons ne surviennent pas toujours dans les salles de classe. Cette année, plus que les précédentes, je vous demande de vous intéressez à votre prochain. Cette année, je vous demande de bien vouloir veillez les uns sur les autres car des jours sombres profilent à l'horizon. Tous les jours de nouvelles pertes sont à déplorer et tous les jours beaucoup d'entre vous doivent faire leurs adieux à des êtres chers. Poudlard est elle-même en deuil face à la disparition soudaine de notre bien-aimée Mrs Pomfresh qui a tragiquement perdue la vie cet été. Je vous prie de bien vouloir observer une minute de silence en son hommage.

Les têtes se baissèrent, et le peu d'élèves qui n'avaient pas été encore mis au courant demandaient à leurs voisins si tout cela était bien réel. La guerre entrait insidieusement dans Poudlard, songea Harry.

-Pour pallier à cette absence, nous accueillons aujourd'hui Mrs Helga Wyllt qui prendra sa suite à l'infirmerie, expliqua Dumbledore lorsque la minute fut écoulée.

La belle femme fit un signe gracieux de la tête pour saluer l'assemblée.

-Son mari, Mr Salamander Wyllt, délestera votre professeur de Potions, Mr Rogue, de la moitié de ses classes afin qu'il puisse se plonger dans ses recherches liées à son rang de Maître Potioniste, continua d'annoncer le Directeur en désignant l'homme aux cicatrices tout en intimant le silence aux élèves visiblement ravis de cette nouvelle -et Harry ne pouvait que les comprendre. Par les temps qui courent, j'ai jugé utile -et nécessaire, je le crains- de demander à mon ancien Maître d'Apprentissage, Mr Lailoken Wyllt, de bien vouloir vous dispenser son savoir en combat non sorcier. Il sera accompagné de Miss Chiridirelle Mir'Drust qui, malgré son jeune âge, saura se faire écouter, n'en doutez pas !

Le vieil homme releva le coin de la lèvre supérieure en un signe de dédain palpable tandis que la jeune femme leur adressa un immense sourire -dévoilant par là des canines plus longues que la normale- qui fit soupirer beaucoup de ses camarades. Il fallait avouer que cette Chiridirelle Mir'Drust était réellement charmante.

-Comment fait-il pour se battre sans ses yeux ? lui chuchota Ron à l'oreille.

Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il n'en savait rien.

Alors que le Directeur allait reprendre la parole, les portes de la Grande Salle qui avaient été soigneusement refermées par Argus Rusard, le concierge, se rouvrirent si vite et avec tellement de force qu'elles claquèrent brusquement contre les murs.

-OU SONT-ILS !?

Dans l'encadrement, se tenait une jeune fille qui, bien qu'elle soit trempée de la tête aux pieds et que sa robe de mousseline légère soit devenue entièrement transparente, avait un air de poupée de porcelaine que ses joues rouges de fureur et ses sourcils froncés ne parvenaient pas à atténuer.

-Ah, Miss Savage...je ne vous attendais plus ! fit Dumbledore en haussant la tête. Où sont…

-C'est bien là la question ! le coupa la jeune fille sans s'embarrasser de politesse et d'une voix forte qui détonait avec la délicatesse de ses traits. Je vous jure que je vais leur arracher les boyaux avec les dents si je mets la m…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un BOUUUUM ! retentit et que deux jeunes hommes s'écrasèrent sur la table des Gryffondors en hurlant, à cinquante centimètres à peine d'Harry.

-Bordel, Nat', je t'avais dit _devant_ la grille pas _dans_ la soupe ! s'écria d'une voix grave le premier qui se relevait avec peine du plat de ratatouille dans lequel ses fesses pataugeaient.

-Si tu n'avais pas lâché Roxanne dans le Lac des Carmes, je n'aurais pas perdu ma concentration ! grogna le second en éjectant d'un mouvement d'épaule le bout de salade qui s'y été perché.

A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'Harry sentit quelque chose en lui réagir à sa voix. Ce qui était très étrange étant donné qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il s'agissait d'une impression fugace, comme ces moments où le passé, le présent et le futur se mêlent, comme un déjà-vu trop léger pour installer un étrange malaise.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes furent l'un comme l'autre sur leurs deux pieds -mais toujours sur la table-, il put les détailler avec application. Le premier, qui devait bien mesurer deux mètres, avait une carrure qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel culturiste. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux bien plus flamboyant que ceux de Ron et Harry prédit que sa mâchoire carrée allait séduire plus d'une sorcière de cette école. On dirait un ours, un gigantesque et musculeux ours roux, se dit-il en fixant la taille de ses mains.

Le second, celui qui avait fait faire un bond à son cœur, était bien plus fin et petit que son ami mais ses bras nus laissaient deviner une musculature qui, bien que plus sèche, n'avait rien à lui envier. Ce qui attirait cependant réellementle regard était la touffe de cheveux _blancs_ qui encadrait son visage. Visage où trônait d'ailleurs une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, juste sur son front. Malefoy ne pourrait plus l'appeler « Le Balafré » sans insulter ce nouveau venu par la même occasion ! Alors qu'il allait tourner à nouveau la tête vers la jeune fille trempée, son œil capta un éclat doré dans ses yeux verts : il haussa les sourcils quand il vit les paillettes qui y dansaient.

-Si on ne peut même plus _plaisanter,_ se défendit le rouquin.

-GABRIEL ! aboya la jeune fille en marchant vers eux d'un pas furieux. JE JURE SUR TOUS MES ANCETRES QUE JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Oh allez, Roxie, ne me dis pas que tu pensais _réellement_ que j'allais te tenir durant tout le transplanage ? ricana-t-il en haussant ses sourcils fournis comme si la chose était inenvisageable.

-Elle aurait pu se démantibuler, avança le garçon aux cheveux blancs en les regardant d'un air fatigué.

Des exclamations horrifiées s'échappèrent des nombreuses bouches de l'assemblée. Le démantibulement était le résultat catastrophique d'un transplanage raté. Harry lui-même avait bien failli perdre son bras droit lorsqu'il avait tenté son premier transplanage et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde revivre cette expérience.

-Comme si c'était possible ! Elle maîtrise mieux le transplanage que Lailoken, fit-il en se tournant vers la table des professeurs et en s'adressant par la suite au vieillard aveugle. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Lailoken !

Celui-ci croisa les bras devant son torse et grogna. Harry l'entendit avec peine marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe tressée à propos d'un sale petit impertinent.

Harry était, comme le reste de l'école d'ailleurs, complètement perdu. Toutes ces nouvelles têtes avaient l'air de se connaître.

-Là n'est pas la question, espèce de crétin ! s'écria « Roxie » en désignant sa robe. Tu as bousillé ma tenue ! Sais-tu seulement combien elle m'a coûté ? Crois-tu qu'un fil d'Acromentule de cette qualité est facile à trouver, peut-être ?

Harry était perplexe : la fille avait un ordre de priorités peu habituel.

-En parlant de ça...commença le garçon aux cheveux bancs, jusqu'alors silencieux. Tu devrais…

-Oh toi, Nathanaël, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les repentis ! le coupa-t-elle. Je t'ai vu te gausser comme un troll quand j'étais en train de patauger dans le Lac !

-Ce n'est pas _exactement_ ce qu'il s'est passé, essaya de tempérer le pauvre garçon prit à partie. J'ai, peut-être, esquissé un léger sourire, c'est vrai. Mais, crois-moi, j'étais déboussolé de te savoir si...mouillée.

Gabriel qui écoutait en silence pouffa d'un rire gras et frappa d'une main le dos de son ami qui faillit partir en avant.

-Si tu l'avais vu, Roxie ! Il a complètement perdu le contrôle de son transplanage en te voyant aussi dénudée que maintenant !

-Dénu...comment ça ? s'étonna la sorcière.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, lui lança Nathanaël en rougissant. Ta robe est _complètement_ transparente.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé quand la jeune fille baissa la tête et écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. Il était vrai que sa robe trempée ne cachait plus rien de ses avantages. De ses _très gros avantages_ , apprécia Harry en se rinçant l'œil malgré lui avant que la jeune fille ne sorte sa baguette magique et ne se sèche en jetant des regards furieux à ses deux amis.

-Hmm, se racla la gorge Dumbledore pour mettre fin au spectacle. Puisque vous êtes tous les trois enfin parmi nous, nous allons vous répartir. Minerva ?

Le Professeur McGonagall hocha la tête et reprit place près du Choixpeau.

-Gabriel Garnett ! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte avant de susurrer : et descendez de cette table, messieurs !

Les deux garçons sautèrent sur la dalle grise avec une fluidité inhabituelle et remontèrent l'allée, accompagnés de la jeune fille. Arrivés devant l'estrade, le grand rouquin monta les marches et s'assit sur le tabouret qui craqua dans un grincement inquiétant, peu habitué à supporté une telle charge.

Harry suivit avec curiosité la scène. Elle lui fit penser à sa propre Répartition, le garçon murmurait des choses au Choixpeau.

Les plis de sa bouche de cuir se déformèrent.

-SERPENTARD ! s'écria-t-il.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello !

Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté, j'en suis navrée !

J'ai changé de travail et il m'a fallut un petit temps d'adaptation avant de reprendre de plus belle ! :)

Mais me revoilà avec un beau chapitre 34 qui, je l'espère, vous fera autant rire que moi quand je l'ai écris !

Et pour me faire pardonner de ma loooooongue pause, je vous poste aussi un petit bonus. Un instant que j'ai écris et que j'ai volé à Nathanaël pour vous l'offrir.

Bonne lecture ;)

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

Severus détaillait avec application la rangée de nouveaux élèves qui remontait l'allée, précédée par Minerva. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir onze ans, pas un seul ne semblait pouvoir être Noah Potter. Étrangement, le fait de savoir qu'il allait revoir l'enfant qu'il avait bordé pendant des jours il y avait de cela seize longues années le bouleversait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre.

Après tout, cet enfant et lui avaient vécu plusieurs semaines ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Il se souvînt subitement de la sensation qui l'avait saisi quand il avait trouvé l'orphelinat : il avait été soulagé et en même temps cela lui avait fait comprendre que ces quelques moments partagés l'avaient plus attaché au gamin qu'il ne s'y été attendu.

Revenir tous les ans pour vérifier les protections qu'il avait mis en place était une manière détournée de pouvoir savoir comment il allait. Bien des années avaient passé avant qu'il ne finisse par se l'avouer.

Severus secoua la tête avec vigueur, il devait cesser de penser à toutes ces mièvreries. Il avait pour mission de protéger Harry et Noah Potter de Lord Voldemort. Il se devait d'être totalement focalisé sur leur protection, rien d'autre.

Les applaudissements qui clôturèrent la chanson du Choixpeau le tirèrent de ses pensées et il concentra son attention sur la Répartition. Toujours aucun signe de Noah Potter. Dumbledore avait pourtant bien dit qu'il viendrait ce jour-là.

Assis à côtés de lui, deux des nouveaux professeurs chuchotaient, pensant être discrets. Severus fronça les sourcils, Helga et Salamander « Wyllt », comme ils s'étaient présentés, ne semblaient pas être intéressés par la Répartition des élèves.

-Rappelle-moi, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda l'homme aux cicatrices sur le visage à la femme qui, et Severus voulait bien l'admettre, était sans nul doute la plus belle de cette salle.

-Parce que tu aimes notre fils, que tu m'aimes et qu'il ne fait aucun doute que je suis celle qui porte la culotte ? hasarda celle-ci d'un air malicieux.

Le sourcil gauche de Severus se haussa instantanément.

-Toi et moi savons très bien qui ne porte pas de culotte en ce moment précis, susurra l'homme en glissant sa main gauche vers les cuisses de la femme qui lui flanqua une petite tape sur le bout des doigts. Enfin, sérieusement, moi ? _Professeur ?_ Moi, avec des enfants ? Te rappelles-tu de mes débuts avec Nat' ?

Au surnom de « Nat' », Severus se figea imperceptiblement et continua de fixer la Répartition tout en écoutant la conversation à côté de lui qui venait de prendre une tournure bien plus intéressante. Il accorda cependant tout son soutient à Salamander. Lui-même avait en horreur les gamins morveux qui résidaient dans cette école. Il n'avait pas une once de pédagogie en lui et le reconnaissait bien volontiers. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la détresse de son nouveau collègue.

-Tu t'en sors très bien avec lui, le contredit Helga en souriant tendrement.

-Il est mon fils ! argumenta l'homme sur le ton de l'évidence. Il est intelligent, il s'intéresse, il veut apprendre et il est _tu-sais-quoi_ !

-Quelle idiote je fais, j'avais omis le détail qui fait toute la différence ! enchaîna Helga. Tu es simplement ravi de pouvoir parler avec Sealvia et lui sans qu'on vous comprenne pour pouvoir nous jouer des tours !

-Tu admettras que c'est une particularité bien pratique.

De quelle particularité pouvait donc bien parler les deux professeurs ? Nathanaël Silverstone avait-il une capacité secrète ? Severus garda cette information non loin dans son esprit en se promettant de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet.

-Je veux bien te le concéder, finit par lui accorder Helga. D'ailleurs où sont-ils donc tous passés ? Gabriel et Roxane avaient promis qu'ils ne seraient pas en retard ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin tout de même !

À peine eût-elle terminé sa phrase que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec force et une jeune fille trempée et visiblement très en colère entra dans la salle d'un pas furieux en hurlant.

-OÙ SONT-ILS ?

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que les laisser tous les trois ensemble n'était pas une bonne idée, fit l'homme en remontant son menton d'un air hautain, geste qui rappela à Severus son filleul, Drago Malefoy.

-Je suis certaine que c'est encore la faute de Gabriel, prédit Helga en souriant.

Un BOUUUM ! retentit et deux formes s'écrasèrent sur la table des Gryffondor en criant.

-Au moins, ils sont tous arrivés…murmura la femme en soupirant.

-Ils ont dû manquer la partie du discours de Lailoken dans laquelle il parlait de discrétion ! lança l'homme avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

-Tu n'avais qu'à les accompagner, si tu savais que cela allait se terminer ainsi, Sal !

-Ils n'ont plus cinq ans, je te rappelle ! protesta « Sal». Enfin…concernant Gabriel, je me suis toujours posé la question de savoir s'il ne régressait pas plutôt qu'il ne progressait.

-Bien évidemment, c'est un avis mûrement étudié et basé sur des preuves tangibles, lança Helga d'un air désabusé.

Salamander haussa les épaules et bomba le torse.

-Naturellement.

Severus n'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupé à essayer de reconnaître Noah Potter. Il était sans conteste l'un des deux arrivants s'il en croyait les paroles échangées par ses parents adoptifs. Mais nul garçon aux cheveux bruns ne faisait partie des deux nouvelles têtes, à la place un grand rouquin fort comme un ours et un garçon d'une trentaine de centimètres plus petit que son compagnon qui arborait d'étranges cheveux blancs. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait pas le visage qui était censé être identique à celui d'Harry Potter.

Quelque chose clochait.

Plus il focalisait son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs et plus le fil de ses pensées devenait incohérent. Il _voulait_ trouver des ressemblances car il savait qu'il était Noah Potter alias Nathanaël Silverstone mais il n'y _arrivait_ pas. Il y avait toujours cette voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait qu'il faisait fausse route.

Un sort ! comprit-il quand, grâce à ses capacités innées de Legilimens, il put recentrer ses pensées vers le lien altéré de la gémellité de Noah et Harry Potter. Un sort de confusion particulièrement habile et maîtrisé recouvrait le garçon pour que personne ne puisse faire ce lien dont la découverte pourrait s'avérer dangereuse si des personnes malintentionnées venaient à en être informées.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers les parents adoptifs de l'enfant et de les dévisager. Qui étaient-ils ? Ce sort était la preuve flagrante qu'Helga et Salamander Silverstone savaient qui était Nathanaël. Restait à savoir si Nathanaël lui-même avait connaissance de sa propre identité.

-Elle aurait pu se démantibuler, dit Nathanaël d'un air fatigué au grand garçon qui se disputait avec la fille en colère.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent quand une évidence vînt le frapper avec force : tout à ses réflexions sur l'enfant, il en avait oublié un point des plus importants. Comment ces deux garçons avaient-ils pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le Directeur mais rien sur son visage ne pouvait lui indiquer qu'Albus Dumbledore avait quoique ce soit à voir avec cette inhabituelle rentrée en fanfare. Ce qui n'infirmait ni ne confirmait rien.

-Gabriel Garnett ! appella Minerva avant de susurrer : et descendez de cette table, messieurs !

Les deux garçons sautèrent avec aisance sur les dalles grises de l'allée et la remontèrent en compagnie de la jeune fille qui avait fini par sécher ses vêtements transparents. Le grand gaillard roux s'assit sur le tabouret qui grinça sous son poids.

-C'est fou ce qu'une simple barbe peut faire à votre charisme, entendit-il ricaner Salamander à ses côtés.

-Veux-tu donc cesser de te moquer de lui ? le réprimanda Helga. J'aimerai bien voir à quoi tu ressemblerais sans tes cheveux longs !

-Cheveux courts ou non, depuis que j'ai de belles cicatrices sur le visage, j'ai gagné en charisme. Ce n'est pas Lailoken qui te dira le contraire !

-Nous n'avons jamais vu ton père avant son accident, répondit la femme. Nous n'avons aucun élément de comparaison !

Quand Lailoken Wyllt avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle, tous les professeurs avaient été perturbés par les orbites vides et brûlées qui défiguraient le visage de l'ancien Maître d'Apprentissage du directeur. Severus lui-même n'avait pu retenir un froncement de sourcils intrigué. Les stigmates noircis avaient l'air d'avoir été provoqué par quelque chose qui venait du corps de l'homme et Severus s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu lui causer de pareilles plaies.

Lailoken Wyllt n'était pas tant impressionnant de par son apparence que par le charisme qui se dégageait de la moindre parcelle de son corps et qui forçait au respect : cet homme avait vécu bien plus de choses que la plupart des gens. Et son absence d'yeux ne l'empêchait aucunement de vous donner la sensation qu'il vous déshabillait du _regard_ , qu'il mettait votre âme à nue.

Son instinct lui avait hurlé de se méfier de cet homme.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il parle ? soupira Salamander qui observait la Répartition de Gabriel Garnett d'un air agacé en se servant un verre d'eau.

En effet, le garçon semblait être en pleine conversation avec le Choixpeau, ce qui était bien la seconde fois de sa vie qu'il assistait à une pareille scène, se souvînt Severus. La première fois s'était déroulée lors de la Répartition du célèbre Harry Potter.

-SERPENTARD ! hurla subitement le Choixpeau.

L'annonce devait être plus que surprenante car elle fit recracher l'eau que Salamander avait dans la bouche et le fit s'étrangler en toussant. Même sa femme avait cessé de bouger, la bouche grande ouverte. Nathanaël et la jeune fille à ses côtés s'étaient arrêtés de parler, les yeux écarquillés. Severus tourna la tête pour voir la réaction des deux derniers professeurs mais, contrairement à leurs confrères, Lailoken Wyllt et Chiridirelle Mir'Drust semblaient se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Et si leurs réactions démesurées l'intriguaient, celle qui lui fit perdre son sérieux fut celle du premier concerné : Gabriel Garnett semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Les lèvres retroussées en un signe de déni, les sourcils froncés au possible, les traits de son visage s'étaient figés sous le choc. Seule sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche.

-Non, non, non, non, l'entendait-il murmurer sans relâche, plongé dans une profonde léthargie.

-A-t-il bien dit « Ser…pentard » ? balbutia Salamander à sa femme.

-Eh bien…il me semble, fit-elle.

Le père adoptif de Noah Potter se tourna vers Severus et lui posa la même question.

-Effectivement, susurra-t-il entre ses lèvres en guettant l'expression de son visage.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, les traits de son visage se décomposèrent et il releva la tête pour fixer Gabriel d'un air abasourdi.

-Mr Garnett, veuillez-vous lever et vous installer à la table des Serpentard ! s'agaça le professeur McGonnagall en pinçant les lèvres.

Le garçon se leva comme un automate et se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore.

-Il est cassé ce Choixpeau ? Dîtes-moi qu'il est cassé ! le supplia-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas cassé, Garnett ! s'exclama contre toute attente le chapeau, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée.

-Mais…Pourquoi m'as-tu réparti à Serpentard alors ? _Moi_? geint Gabriel en l'ôtant de son crâne pour lui faire face. Tu sais qui je suis pourtant, _non_? Hein, mon Popo ?

-Rien ne sert de m'avoir par les sentiments, Garnett, comme l'a si bien dit Minerva McGonagall, mon jugement est irréversible ! Et cesse de m'appeler Popo…c'est humiliant !

-Mais…

-IL SUFFIT ! vociféra le Choixpeau en plissant tous les pans de cuir qui le constituaient. Va t'asseoir Garnett ! Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Popo ! J'ai vécu plus de neuf cent ans sans entendre ce foutu surnom ! Neuf cent ans ! Quelle humiliation ! Revenir comme si de rien n'était et me balancer mes erreurs de jeunesse dans la figure ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, Garnett ! Va t'asseoir ou je révèle des choses compromettantes à _ton_ sujet ! Par exemple la fois où tu as _malencontreusement_ brûlé la robe en soie de Bombyx Mori de…

-D'accord ! s'exclama Gabriel en jetant un regard anxieux vers la jeune fille au teint de poupée. Chuuut, chuuut ! J'y vais, j'y vais !

Mais le mal était fait, le regard de la jeune fille s'était fait perçant et ses grands yeux noirs n'étaient devenus plus que des fentes.

-C'était toi !? murmura-t-elle dangereusement.

Le grand gaillard roux recula en levant les mains comme pour calmer une bête enragée.

-Je peux t'expliquer, Roxane.

-Mais je t'en prie, Gabriel, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as juré sur tes ancêtres et ta descendance que tu n'y étais pour rien et que c'était Lailoken qui avait foutu le feu à ma robe ! Espèce de sale pourriture putréfiée, je vais te faire avaler tous tes mensonges ! Tu savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais dire quoique ce soit à Lailoken ! Ah, il est beau ton fameux courage dont tu nous rabâches les oreilles, elle est belle ton éthique inexistante ! Tu n'es qu'un petit manipulateur sans co...

-Roxane ! la réprimanda subitement Helga. Pas devant les enfants !

-Bien, Mr Garnett allez vous asseoir avant que je ne vous mette en retenue pour le mois ! le menaça Minerva dont la patience avait fini par s'étioler. Et vous Miss Savage, asseyez-vous !

Gabriel Garnett fila se trouver une place à la table des Serpentard, bien heureux d'avoir pu échapper à son règlement de comptes. Minerva posa délicatement le Choixpeau sur la tête de Roxane Savage et, à peine entra-t-il en contact avec sa peau, qu'il se mit à hurler : « SERDAIGLE »!

-Au moins cette Répartition-là s'est passée comme prévu, marmonna Salamander. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que le Choixpeau ait réparti Gabriel à Serpentard.

-Ces années en ta compagnie ont dû bouleverser son équilibre intérieur, déclara Helga d'un ton très sérieux.

En quoi le fait que Gabriel Garnett soit un Serpentard était-il si incroyable ? Que Harry Potter ne soit pas réparti à Gryffondor aurait en effet été digne d'un cinéma pareil mais qui était donc ce Gabriel Garnett pour que son statut de Serpentard provoque un tel choc à ses proches connaissances ? Par ailleurs, son interaction avec le Choixpeau avait profondément intrigué Severus. Le garçon avait naturellement utilisé le surnom de l'artefact comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps alors que personne au sein de cette école ne savait même que le chapeau avait un surnom. Les mots du Choixpeau avaient aussi été révélateurs : « revenir » avait-il dit. Et non pas _venir_.

Cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure que les Wyllt et leurs compagnons étaient arrivés à Poudlard et Severus venait d'assister à plus de choses incroyables qu'en seize ans d'enseignements.

-Nathanaël P.S. Wyllt, appella Minerva en désignant l'enfant aux cheveux blancs qui patientait au milieu de l'allée.

 _P.S._? Que pouvait donc bien signif...évidemment ! Porter Silverstone ! L'enfant était sensiblement attaché à ses racines, se dit Severus.

-Ce serait assez drôle que le Choixpeau le répartisse à Gryffondor, non ? fit Helga en souriant à son mari.

Salamander grogna.

-Hors de question, Nat' est un pur Serpentard ! Tel père, tel fils !

Severus ricana intérieurement, il ne manquerait plus que Noah Potter soit un Serpentard pour que James Potter ne se retourne dans sa tombe !

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir à quelle Maison il pourrait appartenir, dit Helga d'un air songeur. Il est un parfait mélange des quatre.

-Non, il ira à Serpentard ! grogna de plus belle Salamander. Regarde-le bien, cette prestance, cette aura ! Avec son esprit de stratège -qu'il tient de moi, évidemment !-, son charisme et son envie de réussir, il est sans conteste un Serpentard !

-Tu oublies qu'il est aussi impétueux, énergique, parfois brutal, puissant, qu'il a un sens aiguisé de la justice et qu'il est très courageux…

-Tout ça est secondaire ! répliqua l'homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Et il est _tu-sais-quoi_! Si cela n'est pas une preuve flagrante de son appartenance à Serpentard, je veux bien m'engager à m'habiller tout en rouge pendant une semaine. Et Merlin sait que je déteste le rouge !

-Tenu ! s'empressa de conclure sa femme, les yeux malicieux.

Helga et Salamander Silverstone étaient pires que des enfants ! Ils étaient tout ce que Severus avait en horreur : ils étaient turbulents, ils jacassaient sans arrêt et semblaient avoir un avis sur tout et sur tout le monde. Mais l'amour qu'ils portaient à Nathanaël était l'évidence même. L'enfant semblait avoir évolué dans l'amour, la joie et le confort émotionnel et Severus en était plus que soulagé. Il était peut-être à l'origine de la mort de ses parents mais lui avoir offert une nouvelle vie avait sans conteste été la meilleure des décisions.

Noah Potter s'approcha du tabouret -Nathanaël ! se morigéna Severus, il allait finir par faire un lapsus malencontreux- et s'y assit avec lenteur. Minerva posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne et s'en suivi la plus longue Répartition qu'il n'eut été donné à Severus d'assister. Il fallut cinq longues minutes pour que le Choixpeau ne rende son verdict.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! s'écria-t-il.

Poufsouffle ? Noah Potter était réparti à _Poufsouffle_? De l'avis de Severus, il 'agissait là de la Maison la plus inutile de Poudlard. Personne ne voulait aller à Poufsouffle. C'était la maison des faibles, des pleutres et ses élèves avaient la fâcheuse et dégoûtante habitude de faire preuve d'une loyauté pleine de mièvreries qui l'horripilait.

-Ça a du sens, ronchonna Salamander en fronçant le nez.

-Telle mère, tel fils ! le taquina sa femme. J'ai toujours su qu'il était comme moi !

-Il n'y a pas encore cinq minutes tu disais que tu n'avais jam…

-Tsss, siffla-t-elle, ne sois pas mauvais joueur et assure-toi de ne porter que du rouge dès demain, mon chéri !

Oo

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Nathanaël se leva en souriant, Poufsouffle était une Maison faite pour lui. Il rendit le Choixpeau au professeur non sans saluer l'artefact une dernière fois. Le Choixpeau créé par Godric était contre toute attente un véritable boute-en-train. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Godric avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du pour que son artefact ne le répartisse à Serpentard.

Avisant les applaudissements à sa gauche, il rejoint la table qui l'accueillerait durant l'année à venir.

-Hé, le nouveau ! l'apostropha un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! Je suis Ernie MacMillan, c'est une belle arrivée que tu nous a faite là !

-Nathanaël Wyllt, se présenta Nathanaël en souriant. Oui, c'était plutôt...bruyant.

-Bruyant ? s'exclama la fille rousse qui lui faisait face. Tu veux dire que c'était incroyable ! Je crois que c'était ma meilleure rentrée à Poudlard. Je m'en souviendrais longtemps ! Mais dis-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ? C'est impossible !

- _Oui, Nat', comment as-tu fait pour transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?_ répéta Soul d'une voix volontairement geignarde. _Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de faire les imbéciles ! Bon courage pour trouver une explication._

Nathanaël leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, le Professeur Dumbledore nous a laissé un créneau. Il a abaissé les barrières à nos trois signature magiques juste dans La Grande Salle. Nous venons de loin et il a été assez aimable pour nous rendre se service, mentit-il avec aplomb.

- _Ce que tu peux m'agacer,_ bouda Soul. _Tu as toujours réponse à tout._

 _-_ Le talent, Soul, c'est le talent ! ricana-t-il silencieusement.

-La rouquine qui parle fort s'appelle Susan Bones, elle est en septième année comme toute la bande, présenta Ernie. Le grand noir c'est Glenn Truman, à sa droite c'est Hannah Abbot et à ta gauche Ian Summerby, il est Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et juste ici, c'est Justin Finch-Fletchley. Je te présenterai au reste des élèves de septième année tout à l'heure.

-Enchanté ! fit Nathanaël en dévisageant chacune des personnes que venait de lui présenter Ernie.

Ils avaient tous l'air d'être gentils et paraissaient ravis de sa venue.

-Dis-moi, les nouveaux professeurs, ce sont tes parents ? lui demanda Hannah.

-En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Et Lailoken Wyllt est mon grand-père.

Réussir à prononcer cette phrase à voix haute sans rire était un challenge en soit. Quand il avait compris que Lailoken jouerait le rôle de père pour Salazar, il n'avait pas pu garder son sérieux. Il rêvait du moment où il pourrait l'appeler « papy» devant Godric. Son oncle allait en mourir de rire.

-Et qui est le professeur Mir'Drust ? demanda Ian avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec elle !

-Elle est une très bonne amie de la famille, répondit Nathanaël en grinçant involontairement des dents. Et ne t'y trompe pas, elle est redoutable. Comme mon grand-père.

-C'est sûrement une question qu'on t'a posée de nombreuses fois mais...qu'est-il arrivé à ses yeux ? s'enquerra Susan qui ne cessait de fixer les orbites calcinées de Lailoken avec dégoût.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mentit Nathanaël. Il n'en parle jamais. Vous finirez par vous habituer, ne vous en faites pas !

Nathanaël n'avait jamais connu de pareilles commères. A dire vrai, il n'avait plus jamais eu d'interaction avec des jeunes de son âge à partir du jour où Helga et Salazar l'avait adopté. Et les seuls « jeunes » avec qui il avait des relations étaient une drow, un nain de plus de cent ans ou encore un bambin de six ans. Les relations sociales étaient-elles toujours aussi directes ?

- _Souviens-toi de l'orphelinat, les enfants n'avaient pas vraiment de retenue,_ lui rappella Soul.

-Ils n'avaient qu'une petite huitaine d'années ! protesta Nathanaël. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- _Certes, mais huit ans ou dix-sept, cela change-t-il réellement quelque chose ?_

 _-_ Evidemment ! J'ai dix-sept ans et je n'ai jamais été aussi curieux !

- _Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas toi qui voulait absolument découvrir le secret de Salazar…_

-Hmm, je veux bien t'accorder ça.

- _J'ai toujours raison, il faudrait t'y habituer !_ gloussa Soul.

Le banquet de rentrée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais malgré l'excitation de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui, Nathanaël ne put réprimer la sensation étrange d'être surveillé. Il sentit comme une multitude d'yeux curieux le dévisager et guetter la moindre de ses réactions.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une impression idiote, évidemment.


	35. Moment Volé

Voici le moment volé, une bribe de vie.

Un adieu déchirant.

Une décision difficile.

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Moment volé**

- _Ce n'est pas la solution, Nat'_ , murmura plaintivement Soul.

Nathanaël n'écouta pas la supplique lancinante de son amie. Elle répétait la même chose depuis que l'idée avait germée dans son esprit.

Merlin sur ses épaules, il était sorti un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève et peigne le ciel de cette ravissante couleur rose qui ne parvenait plus à l'émouvoir depuis que Mrs Collins l'avait quitté. Comme un automate que la rouille avait rongé, il se dirigeait péniblement vers le cimetière de Loudly-St-Thomas pour honorer sa mémoire encore une fois avant de transplaner à Poudlard.

Le faucon lui picora doucement le haut de l'oreille comme s'il s'était mis d'accord avec Soul pour l'empêcher de sauter le pas.

Une branche lui fouetta doucement le visage, le bord cranté d'une de ses feuilles lui glissa dans l'œil et il essuya la larme qui en perla d'un geste machinal. Ses vieilles baskets raclaient le sol du chemin du Bois aux Disparus et, comme si toute la faune et la flore de la forêt avaient un accord tacite, cela était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il passa devant l'arbre qu'il avait percuté de plein fouet lors de l'attaque de la manticore sans y porter attention. Tout ceci lui paraissait si loin, désormais.

- _Nat'…tu ne devrais pas…_ continua Soul.

Oui, il ne devrait pas, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Les mèches de ses cheveux devenus trop longs lui retombaient sans cesse devant les yeux, lui rappelant interminablement leur blancheur. Lui rappelant interminablement _la cause_ de leur blancheur. D'une main chargée d'une tristesse sourde, il arrangea ses cheveux qui retombèrent aussitôt devant ses yeux, le narguant à nouveau. Il serra la mâchoire et les poings et accéléra le pas.

Les pierres du vieux mur du cimetière apparurent bientôt au détour d'un bosquet. Nathanaël poussa la grille de fer forgé qui grinça et fit peur aux oiseaux qui piaillaient doucement leur mélodie funèbre, perchés sur les pierres tombales. Machinalement, il se dirigea au fond du cimetière, jusqu'à la troisième rangée à gauche.

Arrivé devant les deux emplacements décorés de fleurs fraîches, il s'agenouilla.

-Bonjour vous deux, les salua-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Une bise se leva soudainement, il prit ça pour une réponse.

-Mrs Collins, j'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es, dit-il. J'espère que tu as pu retrouver ton mari. J'espère que tu es heureuse.

Sa gorge se serra.

Les larmes lui montèrent à l'âme.

Et les mots se déversèrent comme des torrents.

-Te rappelles-tu la première fois que tu m'as vu ? Tu m'en as si souvent raconté l'instant que j'ai l'impression de m'en souvenir...j'étais trop petit, évidemment, mais j'ai comme la sensation un peu vague de revoir ton visage ridé et si chaleureux me sourire au-dessus de mon couffin. Je te revois t'en saisir pour me porter à ton cœur, je sens le balancement de tes bras qui me bercent. Je t'entends encore me souhaiter la bienvenue à l'orphelinat, me souhaiter la bienvenue dans ta vie. Je me souviens, il me semble, de tes yeux qui semblaient avoir trouvés un trésor. Tu m'as toujours regardé ainsi : comme un trésor inestimable. J'étais ton rayon de soleil. Ne nie pas ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit de vive voix, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Les regards qui m'étaient destinés étaient toujours remplis de ce je-ne-sais-quoi, de ce trop-plein de fierté. Tu ne le savais peut-être pas -enfin, si certainement, après tout tu me devinais complètement !-, j'ai toujours veillé à ne jamais te décevoir. Rien n'a jamais plus compté que ton approbation dans tes sourires et dans le ton de ta voix. J'ai toujours cherché à faire briller cet éclat de fierté dans tes yeux. Je voulais que tu ne regrettes jamais de m'avoir confié ce prénom. Le prénom de ton défunt mari. Je le porterai jusqu'à la fin en gardant la tête à jamais haute. C'est pourquoi…

L'appréhension le rendit subitement muet.

Qu'allait-elle dire ? Serait-elle toujours aussi fière de lui après ça ?

-C'est pourquoi...c'est pourquoi...je…commença-t-il mais les sanglots brisèrent sa voix.

Sa peur, sa haine et tout son désespoir qui jusqu'alors restaient en retrait, tapis dans l'ombre, l'assaillirent comme un seul homme et émiettèrent son âme meurtrie. Sa volonté s'effondra et il serra ses poings sur ses genoux. Ils frottaient ses cuisses à travers son jean troué, lui brûlant l'épiderme. Mais cette douleur physique lui permit de reprendre son souffle et de trouver le courage nécessaire de continuer sa confession.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Mrs Collins pour deviner quelle serait sa réaction. Il sentait déjà le coup ricocher sur l'arrière de son crâne.

-Il va m'en falloir des tripes pour t'avouer ce que je fais faire, Mrs Collins, pleura-t-il. Peux-tu me promettre de ne pas m'en vouloir ? Ou tout du moins, pas trop longtemps ? Tu n'auras qu'à appeler ça une erreur de jeunesse, une décision hâtive...Tu sais bien que je suis un peu idiot, non ? Ça ne va pas t'étonner, je pense. « Les gens meurs, c'est la vie !», je t'entends encore me le dire. « Le temps passe et on finit par oublier, on finit par s'habituer à l'absence de la personne défunte et on finit même par retrouver goût à la vie ». Tu m'avais aussi dis ça, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt parce que c'est sûrement le seul mensonge que tu m'as raconté. J'ai vu ta douleur dans tes yeux quand tu me l'as dis. Tu n'as jamais pu te remettre de sa mort et même si j'ai pu t'apporter un peu de douceur et panser un peu ce trou béant dans ta poitrine, tu n'as jamais pu aimer la vie comme avant. Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerai trouver quelqu'un comme ce que j'ai été pour toi : un pansement pour ton âme, un baume pour ton cœur. Mais le trou dans mon cœur est si grand, si profond, si _vif_ , qu'il m'en faudrait des milliers.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues autant que la morve de son nez. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient autant un soulagement qu'un calvaire. Admettre à voix haute qu'elle était partie mettait un point à cette page qu'il ne tarderait plus à tourner.

-Je vais te faire un dernier cadeau avant que tu ne finisses par me détester, reprit-il en souriant avec mélancolie. Je voudrais t'en faire des milliers. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour te fêter encore un anniversaire ? Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour t'embrasser encore une fois ? Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour entendre ton rire encore un milliard de fois ? La vie est bien injuste. Je savais bien que tu partirais un jour, je savais tout cela. Mais étais-tu obligée de souffrir ? Étais-tu obligée de m'être arrachée aussi violemment ? Tu méritais de partir dans un soupir, comme un rêve qui commence.

Nathanaël ferma les yeux et toutes les larmes qui étaient accrochées au bord de ses cils perlèrent sur ses genoux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses pupilles brillaient des milliers de paillettes qui volaient furieusement à l'intérieur. Devant lui, les emplacements fleurirent de plus belle. D'un geste de la main, il recueillit une larme dans le creux de sa main et la métamorphosa en une stèle de glace qui ne fonderait jamais. Il la posa délicatement sur la terre dont un seul des deux côtés était fraîchement retourné.

- _Je t'en prie, Nat', ne le fais pas !_ implora de plus belle Soul. _Ce n'est pas comme ceci que tu iras mieux !_

 _-_ Je suis désolé, Soul. Je n'ai pas la force de le supporter. Je sais que je suis égoïste et que je te demande beaucoup trop, je sais que je te laisse seule avec un fardeau incommensurable, je sais tout cela. Ça me crève le cœur d'être aussi faible que ça, crois-moi ! Je voudrais pouvoir sourire à la vie comme elle voudrait me le voir faire. Son absence me tue, Soul. Et plus que son absence, c'est mon impuissance qui me ronge. C'est revoir sa souffrance, c'est revivre cette haine, c'est ressentir à nouveau cette noirceur en moi qui me terrifie. J'ai promis, j'ai scellé cette promesse de la venger et je ne peux plus rien y changer. Mais je veux oublier, jusqu'au dernier moment.

- _Tu vas y laisser un morceau de ton âme,_ le prévînt-elle.

-Je le sais.

- _Comment saurai-je qu'il est temps pour toi de te souvenir ?_ finit-elle par lui demander.

Nathanaël déglutit.

-Quand tu sentiras qu'il faut à nouveau attiser ma haine.

Soul ne répondit rien.

Nathanaël se concentra et commença à fabriquer les souvenirs de la mort paisible de Mrs Collins. Comment elle s'était éteinte dans son sommeil, comment il l'avait découvert, comment il l'avait pleuré...comment il avait repris goût à la vie, progressivement. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard désapprobateur de la vieille femme dans son dos.

Quand le souvenir fut terminé, criant de vérité et de sentiments, il amena sa main à sa tempe et de son doigt tira le filament argenté de sa peine pour le faire tourbillonner dans le creux de sa main. De son autre main, il se saisit de son pendentif et il le scella à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il devait tuer les deux mangemorts responsables de la mort de Mrs Collins, son Serment Inviolable lui ferait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ce jour arrive.

Jusque ce jour là, oublier lui semblait être la seule solution pour pouvoir vivre comme avant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci avaient retrouvés leur éclat rieur. Cette pointe de malice qui faisait de Nathanaël ce qu'il était. Il se releva, et non sans saluer une dernière fois les deux occupants des tombes devant lui, il reprit le chemin de La Citadelle.

Derrière lui, la stèle de glace scintillait de mille feux sous le soleil.

Les mots gravés dessus semblaient onduler comme sur la surface d'un lac paisible.

 _Ici reposent,_

 _Magdalena et Nathanaël Collins_

 _Âmes sœurs réunies à jamais_


	36. Chapter 35

Helloooo !

Biim, un petit chapitre 35 tout mignon !

Je vous laisse savourer, j'ai adoré l écrire !

 **Laissez moi vos impressions sur les nouveaux personnages introduis ^^**

Bisous sur la fesse gauche !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

Mère Nature avait un sens de l'humour déplorable. Absolument rien dans le fait qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard ne possédait une quelconque logique. Godric soupira pour la énième fois, le regard plongé dans le reflet de son visage qui miroitait dans les dorures de son assiette vide.

La plâtrée de pommes de terre qui atterrit soudainement sur son reflet le tira de ses pensées moroses.

-Arrête donc un peu de faire cette tête de trois pieds de long, ça va finir par se voir que tu ne souhaitais pas être réparti à Serpentard ! lui fit remarquer la fille assise à côté de lui en reposant dans le plat la spatule qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Il ne fait pas vraiment bon vivre ici en ce moment, alors ne montre pas trop ce que tu ressens.

-Et ce conseil gratuit m'est dû parce que… ? demanda Godric qui ne connaissait que trop bien les habitudes de Salazar : un conseil n'était jamais dispensé par pure bonté d'âme et le prix à payer vous était rapidement réclamé.

-Parce que je suis curieuse, répondit-elle avec une franchise inattendue.

-De ?

-Vous, fit-elle en le désignant puis en désignant la table des professeurs.

-Nous n'avons rien de particulier, répliqua Godric avec méfiance.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Tu as l'air de te poser trop de questions pour des broutilles.

-Laisse-moi me les poser, ça ne t'engage à rien, éluda-t-elle la question tacite.

-Certes. Mais j'aimerai tout autant connaître l'identité de la personne qui me surveille, finit-il par dire en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice.

-Daphné Greengrass, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Godric plissa les yeux à l'entente de son nom de famille : les Greengrass étaient des Sangs-Purs bien connus pour leur position pro-Voldemort.

-Tu me connais, dit Daphné. Ton expression en dit long.

-Pas toi, ta famille.

-C'est le lot de bien des élèves de Serpentard, lui rappela-t-elle. De n'être considérés que par le nom qu'on porte plutôt que par qui on est.

-Ne t'attends pas à une quelconque pitié de ma part, la prévint Godric. Certaines personnes ont plus de courage que d'autres et ont été capables d'aller à l'encontre de leur famille pour s'affirmer. Il me semble que ton professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal en fait partie. Sirius Black, de la Grande et Noble Maison des Black. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille, pourtant.

Daphné lui jeta un regard glacial et lui tourna le dos. La discussion était close et Godric ne venait pas de s'en faire une amie. Il soupira de lassitude : était-il idiot ? Cela devait bien être la seule personne de Serpentard qui ne lui parlerait volontairement et lui venait de l'envoyer balader !

-Tu es un imbécile, fit la personne à sa gauche.

-Penses-tu ? grogna Godric avec sarcasme.

-Et tu continues à te montrer agressif…cela ne te seras d'aucune utilité ici.

Godric releva la tête et se tourna en direction de son nouvel interlocuteur. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui tombaient sur le front, lui cachant le trois-quarts du visage mais ne réussissant toutefois pas à masquer le sourire moqueur qui y trônait.

-Elle t'offrait une alliance plutôt respectable. Et non des moindres.

-Ce n'était pas une alliance qu'elle voulait, c'était des renseignements ! cracha Godric en se redressant.

Le garçon sourit de plus belle en pouffant.

-Effectivement, admit-il. Mais sa curiosité cachait un désir de t'offrir sa protection sociale que tu aurais pu lui rembourser avec ta protection physique. Un échange équivalent si tu préfères.

Godric ronchonna.

-Ne pouvait-elle pas me dire ça tout de suite au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? râla-t-il en foudroyant du regard la jeune fille qui discutait avec animation avec sa voisine.

-Il faudra t'y faire, Garnett, tous les Serpentard parlent par énigmes et par sous-entendus plus ou moins subtils, ricana le garçon en dégageant son front au teint hâlé des cheveux qui y tombaient avec une nonchalance étudiée.

Godric fit une grimace qui résumait à la perfection le fond de sa pensée concernant toutes ces nébuleuses règles politico-sociales. Rien n'était plus agréable qu'une vraie discussion toute en transparence.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, grommela-t-il. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

-Gersende Morency.

-C'est d'origines françaises ? demanda Godric à qui les tonalités n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler la langue de Molière.

-En effet, sourit Gersende.

-Et que veux-tu de moi, toi ?

Gersende éluda la question d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne suis à la recherche d'aucune protection ni d'aucun accord tacite ou non. Tu apprendras bien vite que je suis l'électron libre de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin des autres mais les autres de moi. Souviens-toi-en le jour où tu auras besoin de quelque chose que tu n'arrives pas à obtenir peu importe tes efforts. Je le ferai pour toi.

-Ce ne sera pas gratuit, je suppose.

-Cela va de soi.

-Et ton _aide_ est dispensée moyennant quoi ?

-Des secrets, répondit Gersende en esquissant un sourire mutin. Sous véritasérum, évidemment.

Godric soupira de plus belle : s'il avait eu une minute d'hésitation sur ce que venait faire ce Gersende Morency à Serpentard, il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute sur la légitimité de sa Répartition.

-Êtes-vous tous aussi... _comme ça_ dans cette maison ? marmonna-t-il en regrettant amèrement l'ambiance conviviale qui devait régner à la table des Gryffondor.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tarés, êtes-vous tous aussi tarés ? répéta Godric d'une voix désespérée.

-Nous avons tous nos particularités, oui.

Godric leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit de sa fourchette pour la planter dans ses pommes de terre d'un geste rageur. Il maudissait du plus profond de son être son foutu chapeau qui gardait rancune pour des détails sans importance ! Il était certain que tout était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait plus de neuf cent ans. N'avait-on pas idée d'avoir une si bonne mémoire ? Et il ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre puisque c'était lui-même qui avait créé ce Choixpeau et lui avait fourni ses capacités incroyables.

Le sort s'acharnait vraiment contre lui.

-Comme tu es nouveau et que tu n'as rien à faire chez les Serpentard, je vais te donner gratuitement un conseil amical en guise de bienvenue, lui offrit Gersende qui mâchait avec entrain sa côte de bœuf. Excuse-toi auprès de Daphné et accepte son offre. Cela te servira plus tard.

Godric faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

-Et pourquoi faudrait-il que je fasse une telle chose !?

-Parce que tu n'es absolument pas taillé pour ce qu'il se passe de nos jours dans cette maison, répondit Gersende avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et toi oui ? gronda Godric qui trouvait décidément que les jeunes ces jours-ci n'étaient plus du tout aussi timides que dans ses souvenirs.

-Pourquoi m'amuserai-je à collecter les secrets du Tout-Poudlard si ce n'était pas pour assurer mes arrières ? lâcha Gersende avec suffisance.

Le garçon était non seulement très intelligent mais aussi dangereux. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux indiquait à Godric qu'il s'amusait comme un fou. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était un « électron libre ». Gersende Morency s'était arrangé pour être intouchable d'une part et irremplaçable de l'autre. C'était très finement joué, digne de Salazar lui-même.

Godric ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il allait finalement s'amuser un peu à Serpentard.

Il se tourna vers Daphné Greengrass et lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille en guise de cessez-le-feu. Elle le dévisagea un moment puis lui tendit une tranche de pain aux noix.

L'accord tacite conclut par cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu au sein des élèves de Serpentard.

Alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers les protagonistes de l'alliance nouvellement célébrée, Gersende Morency sourit en se tournant quant-à-lui vers la table des Poufsouffle pour observer Nathanaël Wyllt discuter avec Ernie MacMillan.

Oo

-Tout ceci est trop étrange, marmonna Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas touché aux mets pourtant délicieux qui étaient apparus quelques minutes plus tôt sur la table des Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Harry avec un intérêt plus poli qu'intéressé.

-Les nouveaux professeurs, les nouveaux élèves et leurs connexions.

-Ce ne sont certainement que des réfugiés suite aux attaques dans l'est de l'Angleterre, parvînt à dire Ron entre deux mâchouillements. Rien d'incroyable.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux.

-Ça c'est ce que Dumbledore veut nous faire croire, réfuta-t-elle. Ne trouvez-vous donc pas étrange que toute une famille vienne ainsi à Poudlard ? Quand bien même une attaque de Mangemorts ait détruis leur maison, que viendraient-ils faire ici ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie que Dumbledore les aient accueillis ? Même si l'on considère qu'il veuille rendre service à son ancien Maître d'Apprentissage, n'est-ce pas bien arrangeant que Mr et Mrs Wyllt soient justement respectivement professeur de Potions et Infirmière ? Et je n'ai pas encore parlé des trois nouveaux élèves ! Que ce Nathanaël Wyllt suive ses parents est une chose mais qui sont ces deux autres personnes pour que Dumbledore les accueillent aussi ? Et par Merlin, suis-je la seule à avoir remarqué qu'ils ont _transplanés dans l'enceinte du château_?

Harry dût reconnaître que cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidence en bien trop peu de temps. Mais Dumbledore devait avoir des raisons bien à lui pour offrir l'asile à tous ces gens.

-Certes, c'est étrange, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je suis certain que ces personnes sont dignes de confiance.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce sentiment fugace qui l'avait frappé à l'arrivée de Nathanaël Wyllt. Cette sensation trop floue pour pouvoir mettre un nom dessus qui lui murmurait qu'il ne lui était pas étranger alors que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il le voyait. Il voulut en toucher deux mots à Hermione et Ron mais, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il décida qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'oreilles indiscrètes pour évoquer de telles choses.

-Mauvais argument ! contra Ron en essuyant ses mains sur la serviette d'Hermione, la sienne étant déjà toute graisseuse. Quirell était prof et cela ne l'a pas empêché de se trimballer avec Voldemort à l'arrière du crâne.

-Tu marques un point, concéda Harry en fronçant le nez pour faire remonter ses lunettes. Mais il a justement dû prendre ses précautions concernant ce genre de problèmes. Et je suppose que s'ils sont avec son Maître d'Apprentissage c'est qu'ils doivent être blanchis de tout soupçon.

-As-tu bien regardé l'expression de Lailoken Wyllt quand Dumbledore l'a présenté ? souligna Hermione. Il avait l'air dégoûté.

-Mais dégoûté de quoi ? demanda Ron qui se servait une pinte de Bièraubeurre.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, mais cela prouve tout de même que quelque chose cloche chez cet homme.

-Plus que ses yeux ? ironisa Ron.

-Mis à part ce…détail, il a ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui affole ma curiosité, continua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Il cache des choses, tout comme le reste de sa famille et leurs amis.

-Cela m'aurait étonné que ta curiosité légendaire ne soit pas titillée…railla Ron.

Toute cette conversation poussait Harry à vouloir leur avouer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'arrivée de Nathanaël Wyllt. Il ne pouvait pas leur cacher cela plus longtemps, il était désormais certain que cela aurait une importance. Il lui faudrait pourtant patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri dans leur salle commune.

D'un geste machinal de la tête, il fit signe à Hermione de regarder Ron qui s'était affublé d'une belle moustache en mousse et qui ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. La jeune fille se saisit de sa baguette et lança un « _Récurvite !_ » ennuyé en secouant la tête de lassitude. Le rouquin rougit immédiatement et Harry soupira. Ses deux idiots d'amis étaient aveugles à ce qui se passait entre eux depuis bien des années. Que Ron ne s'aperçoive pas qu'Hermione partageait les même sentiments que lui à son égard ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça mais que cette dernière ne se l'admette pas était plus déstabilisant quand l'on considérait ses capacités de déductions hors-normes. Il était d'ailleurs intimement persuadé qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait mais qu'elle attendait un timing qu'elle seule connaissait -et ce pour une raison qui le dépassait- aussi faisait-il semblant de ne rien voir et tout le monde semblait y trouver son compte.

A peine le dessert englouti et la chanson de Poudlard braillée à tue-tête, le Trio d'Or -comme s'amusaient à les surnommer les autres Gryffondor- s'engouffrait par la porte de la Grande Salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant une salle de classe vide qui servait aujourd'hui de débarras que Harry fit signe à ses amis d'y entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il sortit sa baguette magique et murmura un « _Assurdiato !_ » afin que quiconque les ait suivi ne puisse surprendre leur conversation. Comme le lui avait répété cent fois Fol'Oeil, vigilance constante !

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquerra Hermione avec un air inquiet tandis que Ron le fixait avec de grands yeux.

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, commença Harry, c'est à propos des nouveaux. Je ne pouvais pas le dire dans la Grande Salle, c'est trop...étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? le pressa Ron en se rapprochant de lui.

-Quand les deux garçons sont arrivés...enfin, non, pour être exact c'était quand ce Nathanaël Wyllt s'est mit à parler. J'ai eu une sensation que je ne parviens pas à expliquer. Comme si...comme si je le _connaissais_ , finit par avouer Harry d'une voix soucieuse.

-Tu veux dire...comme pour Voldemort ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ta cicatrice te démange aussi en le voyant ?

Harry releva les mains et les secoua.

-Non, non ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! C'est plutôt en moi, dans mon cœur, dans mon... âme ? C'était bref, très, très bref. Comme un déjà-vu. Peut-être que je me suis fait des idées, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, c'est sûrement rien. La fatigue, peut-être ?

-Je n'aime pas trop donner une raison à Mione d'enquêter et de fouiller dans le passé des gens que nous ne connaissons pas mais je dois reconnaître que tout ceci n'est pas net ! s'exclama Ron qui s'était assis sur un des pupitres poussiéreux qui avaient été stockés là.

-Tu apprendras à toujours me donner raison, Ronald ! fit la sorcière en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Je continue de dire que ces gens cachent des choses et ce sont peut-être des secrets qui pourraient mettre en péril Poudlard ! N'avez-vous donc pas écouté ce qu'à dit le Choixpeau ?

Ron et Harry se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble.

-Non...avouèrent-ils simultanément.

Hermione souffla par le nez et remonta son menton comme elle savait si bien le faire quand elle les sermonnait.

-Vous savez pourtant que le Choixpeau nous indique ce qu'il se passera au cours de l'année ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne comprends jamais rien à ses énigmes ! geint Ron. Et puis...je préfère nettement quand c'est toi qui m'expliques ce qu'il a dit, tu as toujours des théories siii intéressantes à nous partager !

Bien joué ! ricana intérieurement Harry. Flatter l'ego d'Hermione était encore la meilleure des façons de calmer la furie qui venait de s'éveiller en elle. Le sourcil que releva la sorcière d'un air peu convaincu leur indiqua qu'elle n'était pourtant pas dupe.

-Bien entendu, Ronald, c'est tellement plus simple d'attendre qu'on fasse à ta place plutôt que d'utiliser deux minutes la gélatine qui te sert de cervelle ! persiffla-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Sentant la dispute pointer le bout de son nez, Harry s'interposa entre ses deux amis.

-Ron voulait simplement dire que tu étais la meilleure pour ce genre de déductions et qu'il préférait entendre tes hypothèses plutôt que les siennes qui auraient été complètement fausses, tempéra-t-il. Que voulais-tu nous dire au juste ?

Hermione émit un petit couinement agacé et fila s'asseoir à son tour sur un pupitre, non sans l'avoir débarrassé de toute sa poussière auparavant.

-Le Choixpeau a été très clair concernant l'année à venir : beaucoup d'événements décisifs auront lieux au cours des prochains mois. Il a prédit de nouveaux alliés comme de nouveaux ennemis. Je me demande simplement de quel bord les Wyllt et leurs amis sont. Le Choixpeau a parlé d'unité mais aussi de trahisons, que les amis étaient parfois des ennemis déguisés et que les ennemis n'étaient pas toujours aussi campés sur leurs positions que ce qu'on pouvait bien penser. Pour résumé, il nous a prévenu que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. C'est pourquoi je préfère me méfier des Wyllt même si ce Lailoken était le Maître d'Apprentissage de Dumbledore. Il aurait très bien pu retourner sa veste ! Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?

Les paroles d'Hermione résonnèrent dans le crâne d'Harry. Elle avait sûrement raison, le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti était certainement du même acabit que les démangeaisons et les brûlures que lui infligeait Voldemort à travers sa cicatrice. Probablement un avertissement de mauvais augure. Il étouffa la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que Nathanaël Wyllt n'était pas une menace et fit face à ses amis.

-Il faut qu'on puisse être certains que toutes ces personnes ne sont pas du mauvais côté, avança-t-il, il y a déjà tellement d'élèves qui sont à la solde de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser submerger par une nouvelle vague de ses sbires ! Il va falloir fouiller. Mione, le Choixpeau a-t-il dit autre chose concernant les événements à venir ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Effectivement, il a été plutôt bavard. Il a aussi prédit que Mère Nature elle-même était concernée par ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains mois à venir et qu'elle ne restait pas sans rien faire. Si j'ai bien compris, il a parlé de balance. Quelque chose à voir avec l'équilibre des balances. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris cette partie-là. Ça avait l'air vraiment important cela dit, les balance doivent être maintenues sinon le monde en pâtira. Je vais creuser ça, je vous tiendrais au courant.

-D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que je vois le Choixpeau ouvrir la bouche pour parler d'autres choses que des Quatre Maisons, intervînt Ron. Je crois bien que c'est ça qui m'a le plus perturbé…

-Oh, tu sais, quand j'étais sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau m'a parlé de chacune des qualités des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, le contredit Harry en se souvenant de sa propre Répartition.

-Toujours est-il que cela avait un rapport avec ta Répartition ! soutînt Ron. Tout à l'heure, il a _engueulé_ Garnett quand il a contesté son verdict ! Du jamais vu ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait dire autre chose que « Gryffondor ! », « Serdaigle ! », « Poufsouffle ! » ou « Serpentard ! ».

-Je l'ajoute à la longue liste des faits bizarres, annonça Hermione. Elle s'allonge à chaque seconde…

-J'admets que cela fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences en quelques heures, capitula Harry. Soyons vigilants !

Ron sauta à pieds joints du pupitre sur lequel il était perché et prêta son bras à Hermione afin qu'elle s'y appuie pour descendre de son propre pupitre. Une fois sur le sol, elle épousseta inutilement l'arrière de son jean. Ron passa devant elle, une trace de poussière soulignant les courbes de ses fesses. Elle esquissa un petit sourire tendre et lança discrètement un sort de nettoyage avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harry ne perdait pas une seule miette de ses agissements. Elle le toisa, le défiant de faire un commentaire. Harry haussa les épaules et suivit Ron qui était déjà à côté de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir.

-Juste une dernière petite chose ! les interpella la sorcière avant que Ron n'abaisse la poignée. Le Choixpeau a fini sa chanson en prophétisant que Poudlard serait ébranlée au plus profond d'elle, jusque dans ses fondations.

-Voilà qui nous rassure sur l'année à venir ! fit Ron avec sarcasme avant de sortir de la salle de classe désaffectée, suivi par Harry.

Hermione les rejoins peu après, la tête toujours plongée dans de profondes réflexions. Une des paroles de la chanson du Choixpeau la perturbait véritablement : si elle avait traduis par _fondations_ , elle était pourtant quasiment certaine d'avoir entendu _fondateurs_.

Devant l'absurdité de ces pensées, elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote, parfois ! C'était évidemment des fondations qu'il était question !

-Mione ! appela la voix de Ron. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

-Tu as une nouvelle hypothèse ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

La sorcière secoua la tête en souriant.

-Absolument aucune.

Oo

 _« Poudlard la Magnifique, Poudlard l'Incandescente,_

 _Brûleras-tu de feu ou de joie ?_

 _Seras-tu parée de ta plus belle cape de Lumière ou d'Ombre ?_

 _Si l'avenir est incertain, une chose l'est moins,_

 _Tu ne sortiras pas indemne de cette Bataille,_

 _Ébranlée, tu le seras jusque dans tes Fondateurs. »_


	37. Chapter 36

Helloooooo les endives !

Voici le très attendu Chapitre 36 :)

Je sais que vous avez patientés très longtemps (2 mois, déjà !) mais le voilà, en chair et en os !

Je vous avoue avoir un peu plus de mal à développer toute l'intrigue qui se déroule à Poudlard qui est bien plus complexe et plus riche en événements et en personnages. Je préfère mettre un peu plus de temps à sortir chaque chapitre mais que l'intrigue et la qualité reste inchangée plutôt qu'enchaîner les parutions et me vautrer joyeusement.

En attendant, je vous invite à aller lire **Harry Potter ou l'art et la manière de foirer son retour dans le passé** dont j'ai posté le premier chapitre il ya quelque temps (j'avais un vide intersidéral pour le chapitre 36...). Pour info, le chapitre 2 de **Marius Late ou putain y'a un bug dans la matrice** devrait pointer le bout de son nom assez vite aussi !

Et pour finir, je vous invite tous à aller encourager mon meilleur ami Barberousse-l'hypster qui a commencé à écrire une fiction : **The Rogue Flashpoint**. Laissez-lui une review pour qu'il puisse progresser !

Merci à vous, bande de fifou :)

Au fait, nous allons bientôt passer la barre des 40 000 vues pour cette fiction ^^

Maman est fière !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

À peine eut-il avalé le dernier morceau de son Saint-Honoré que Nathanaël vit la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard se lever.

-Ahem !

Nathanaël se tourna en direction du raclement de gorge pour voir Dumbledore debout sur l'estrade, les mains écartées, qui faisait signe à l'assemblée pour qu'elle aussi se mette sur ses pieds.

Il obtempéra, perplexe.

-Il est temps de terminer ce délicieux banquet pour lequel je tiens à remercier les elfes de maison de l'école pour sa préparation et pour sa réussite. Et maintenant, j'invite tous les élèves à chanter l'Hymne de Poudlard, sur l'air qui leur plaira !

Il agita sa baguette magique comme la baguette d'un chef d'orchestre et la chorale -que Nathanaël eut la surprise de remarquer- se mit à entonner une suite de vocalises lyriques pour s'échauffer la voix, dirigée par un homme minuscule.

Dumbledore secoua une seconde fois sa baguette et un long filin d'or en jaillit, s'enroulant et serpentant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer de me suivre, lui chuchota Susan avant de commencer à chanter sur un air qui ne lui disait rien.

 _« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_ _  
_ _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_ _  
_ _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_ _  
_ _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_ _  
_ _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_ _  
_ _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_ _  
_ _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_ _  
_ _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_ _  
_ _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_ _  
_ _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_ _  
_ _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_ _  
_ _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. »_

 _-A ton avis lequel des quatre a écrit les paroles ?_ ricana Soul.

-J'aurai tendance à dire Godric, fit Nathanaël en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard à laquelle son oncle hurlait justement la chanson avec entrain.

Les élèves terminèrent leur chanson à des moments différents, suivant les airs qu'ils avaient choisis. Quand plus un son ne fut perçu, Albus Dumbledore battit des mains avec frénésie, déclenchant les applaudissements des étudiants et des autres professeurs.

-Ah, la musique ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. Ce sera toujours la plus belle des magies ! Allez, tout le monde au lit !

Un brouhaha emplit la salle et les enfants se mirent à avancer vers la porte en se poussant les uns les autres.

-Par ici les premières années ! s'écria Ernie en levant la main droite qui tenait sa baguette pour y faire apparaître un petit étendard de brume jaune aux armoiries de Poufsouffle. Suis-moi aussi, Nathanaël.

Promptement, la douzaine d'élèves de première année aux cravates d'uniformes noires et ors suivit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Il les conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs larges et étroits, soulevant des tapisseries pour dévoiler des passages secrets qui coupaient à travers le château, appuyant sur des pierres pour ouvrir des portes récalcitrantes, chatouillant des chandeliers pour que ceux-ci veuillent bien s'enflammer pour les éclairer. Le chemin parut long et court en même temps, Nathanaël aurait voulu voir encore bien des tours de magie mais ses pieds fatigués par sa longue journée se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

Au détour d'un couloir, Ernie ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement devant le gigantesque tableau d'une nature morte.

-Si vous chatouillez la poire de la peinture, vous pourrez accéder aux cuisines, expliqua-t-il. Les elfes de maisons sont toujours ravis de concocter ce qui nous fait plaisir.

Puis il se tourna vers les immenses tonneaux de bois qui se trouvaient juste à côté du tableau, empilés les uns sur les autres, à l'horizontale. D'un geste vif, il rangea sa baguette et l'étendard mouvant disparut aussitôt.

-Bien, c'est ici que se trouve l'entrée du dortoir des Poufsouffle, fit Ernie en regardant son auditoire, pendu à ses lèvres. Pour entrer, il vous suffit de taper au rythme de « Helga Poufsouffle » sur le tonneau du milieu, le plus gros. Il s'ouvrira et nous pourrons descendre dans les profondeurs de Poudlard pour accéder à la salle commune. Pour votre information, la maison Poufsouffle n'a plus jamais fait face à l'intrusion d'inconnus depuis plus de mille ans. Je vous invite à garder cela à l'esprit quand vous voudrez impressionner vos amis des maisons voisines en dévoilant l'endroit où nos dortoirs se cachent. De toute manière, si l'un d'entre eux essayait de rentrer sans qu'on l'y ait invité, il se retrouvera envoyé immédiatement dans le bureau de Mrs Chourave, notre directrice de Maison.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir vu toutes les têtes acquiescer à sa mise en garde, Ernie cogna sur le tonneau : cinq coups francs, entrecoupés de pauses plus ou moins longues que Nathanaël s'empressa de retenir. Devant les yeux brillants des élèves de premières années dont certains n'avaient encore jamais vu de magie jusqu'au matin même, les panneaux du tonneau se plièrent sur eux-mêmes comme deux paravents et dévoilèrent un escalier étroit et sombre qui menait dans les entrailles du château. Ernie s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans le trou béant et tapa deux fois sur une pierre légèrement plus blanche que les autres pour que les chandeliers ne daignent éclairer leur descente.

-Ne vous avisez surtout pas de grogner contre les chandeliers, les prévînt-il, ils sont très susceptibles et peuvent bouder pendant des semaines ! L'année dernière, un élève de seconde année en a fait les frais et le pauvre a dû descendre dans le noir pendant un mois !

Nathanaël attendit que chaque élève de première année soit entré dans le tonneau pour fermer la marche. Dès que son corps fut entièrement passé de l'autre côté de l'entrée, les panneaux se déplièrent et fermèrent l'accès. L'escalier était tortueux. Tantôt une marche était deux fois plus épaisse que ses voisines, tantôt une autre gigotait quand vous y mettiez le pied. Il se promit de ne jamais faire quoique ce soit qui pouvait vexer les chandeliers : sans lumière, descendre devenait périlleux. L'exercice fut difficile mais ils finirent par arriver au bout de la trentaine de marches qui les séparaient de leur salle commune.

Circulaire et basse de plafond, celle-ci faisait penser à un terrier. Les pierres des murs de la salle avaient une étrange teinte ocre, et Nathanaël ne sut dire si cela était simplement un choix esthétique ou si cela était dû au fait qu'ils se trouvaient sous terre.

Étonnamment, la pièce était baignée des rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des fenêtres en demi-cercles qui rasaient le plafond et par lesquelles on distinguait de l'herbe et deux ou trois pâquerettes. Ils avaient le nez au niveau de la pelouse des jardins de Poudlard. A sa droite, une cheminée sur laquelle étaient gravés des blaireaux dansants et juste devant, une multitude de fauteuils à l'air tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. A sa gauche, une longue table de bois aux reflets miels sûrement installée là pour que les élèves puissent y faire leurs devoirs ou encore jouer à des jeux de sociétés.

Et, absolument partout, des plantes.

Des petites, des grandes, des touffues, des rachitiques, des vertes claires, des vertes foncées, des rouges, des jaunes, des immobiles, des dansantes, des parlantes, des chantantes, des grimpantes, des rampantes. Il vit même un élève accourir pour en arroser une qui s'était enflammée elle-même en éternuant.

Ernie souriait.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes, les gars ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais je vous rassure, tout le monde est passé par là ! Sans vouloir vanter la maison Poufsouffle, nous possédons la plus belle salle commune des Quatre Maisons. Allez, venez visiter vos dortoirs ! Les garçons, suivez-moi. Les filles, vous allez à côté, Susan vous attends pour vous faire découvrir vos dortoirs.

Et sans plus attendre, il s'engouffra par l'une des deux portes en bois rondes qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de l'entrée de la salle commune. Sur le mur, entre les deux portes, était accroché un portait d'une femme rondouillarde qui saluait les élèves en souriant largement et en levant une coupe pleine de vin.

- _Attends…_ murmura Soul en pouffant, _c'est…non…Helga ?_

-Il ne faut jamais qu'elle vienne ici, continua Nathanaël qui imaginait que trop bien la réaction cataclysmique qu'aurait sa mère en découvrant ce portrait.

- _Jamais !_

-Poudlard ne s'en remettrait pas.

- _Assurément._

La promesse de tout faire pour que sa mère n'approche jamais de près ou de loin de la salle commune des Poufsouffle faite, Nathanaël suivit les garçons de première année par la porte ronde qu'avait empruntée Ernie. Un escalier en colimaçon montait le long des murs d'une des nombreuses tours du château. Arrivés au premier palier, Ernie s'arrêta et ouvrit la seule porte en bois qui s'y trouvait.

-Les premières années, voici votre dortoir ! Entrez !

Il s'écarta et laissa passer les six garçons surexcités qui se poussèrent pour découvrir leur chambre.

-Nat', toi tu viendras avec moi au septième palier, ton lit est en haut ! lui dit Ernie en souriant.

-Un palier par année ? devina ce dernier.

-Tout à fait ! Je leur donne les dernières instructions et j'arrive. Attends-moi là !

Et il entra dans le dortoir des premières années pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard. Il tapota gentiment le dos de Nathanaël et l'invita à passer devant lui dans les escaliers.

-Tu vas adorer, tu verras.

Arrivé au septième palier, Nathanaël abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Tout comme la salle commune, le dortoir était une pièce circulaire. Un âtre trônait au centre de la pièce, cerné de toutes parts par des poufs plus moelleux les uns que les autres. Au lieu des lits habituels, des niches avaient été creusées dans les murs de la tour dans lesquelles d'épaisses courtepointes en patchworks recouvraient chaque matelas.

Toute la décoration avait été choisie avec extrêmement de goût.

-C'est douillet, finit-il par dire à voix haute en souriant. J'adore !

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama Ernie.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le reste des garçons de septième année entra en riant à gorges déployées en se poussant les uns les autres.

-Bien, tu connais déjà Glenn, Ian et Justin, fit le Préfet en Chef en désignant les trois garçons avec lesquels il avait mangé au banquet. Les deux autres gars de septième année sont ces deux lascars.

-Enchanté, salua Nathanaël les deux nouvelles têtes que lui présentaient Ernie.

-De même ! s'exclama le très grand garçon aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux tâches de rousseurs qui se tenait à droite de Glenn. Je m'appelle Terrence Delvire.

Le second, plus petit et enrobé lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main.

-Et moi c'est Barry Forward, bienvenue dans le Terrier des Blaireaux !

-Je suis ravi d'en faire partie ! répondit Nathanaël en souriant de plus belle.

-Trêve de politesse, place à la fête ! s'écria Ernie en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcier pour se mettre à l'aise.

Oo

- _Nat', réveille-toi !_ murmura Soul quand il fut cinq heures tapantes.

Nathanaël grogna, il s'était couché il y avait à peine deux heures. Les garçons de Poufsouffle de septième année avaient tenu à fêter dignement son arrivée au sein de leur maison et avaient ouvert plusieurs bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu que Terrence et Barry avaient faites passer illégalement dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Il s'était avéré que Terrence Delvire et Barry Forward étaient les pourvoyeurs officieux de tout ce qui n'était pas toléré par le règlement de l'école. Ils avaient mis en place une combine bien huilée qui leur avait permis de monter une florissante affaire. Les deux compères se côtoyaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance car leurs pères respectifs étaient amis et travaillaient tous deux au Ministère de la Magie, au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et ils comptaient bien créer leur entreprise ensemble.

 _-Tu vas faire attendre Chiri,_ le morigéna Soul de sa voix moralisatrice.

-Je me lève, je me lève ! grogna Nathanaël en soulevant lentement le drap de coton qui le recouvrait.

Péniblement, il s'extirpa de sa niche douillette et enfila les affaires qu'il avait mises pendant ses années d'apprentissage. Les nombreux trous et brûlures qui parsemaient le tissu témoignaient de la dureté des entraînements dispensés par Lailoken. Fin prêt, il sortit du dortoir et descendit en silence l'escalier en colimaçon. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la salle commune.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en passant prêt du portrait de Helga et fila en vitesse pour grimper les escaliers capricieux qui menaient à l'entrée du « Terrier » .

Les couloirs de l'école étaient déserts et Nathanaël apprécia la douce sérénité qui régnait alentours.

S'il avait toujours su qu'avoir Soul dans sa tête était une bonne chose, cette vérité déjà établie se vérifia une fois de plus quand il se perdit plusieurs fois dans le dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Ce fut grâce à elle qu'il put trouver la Grande Porte sans trop d'encombres.

Chiridirelle l'y attendait déjà.

Adossée au bois sombre, elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait être plongée dans de profondes réflexions mais l'infime tension dans sa posture lui indiquait qu'elle était prête à se défendre si le besoin se faisait sentir. L'elfe noire avait toujours été de nature méfiante. Elle n'abaisserait jamais sa garde dans un endroit inconnu.

-Tu es en retard ! lui lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

-C'est de la faute de Soul, marmonna Nathanaël avec mauvaise foi.

- _Tu es gonflé, sans moi tu serais toujours en train de chercher ton chemin !_ s'exclama Soul aussi bien dans sa tête que dans la tête de Chiridirelle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Soul, je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il peut bien me dire, la rassura l'elfe noire en se décollant du mur pour avancer vers la sortie.

Malgré l'heure matinale, il faisait déjà très lourd dehors. L'air était rempli d'une électricité qui annonçait des orages dans la journée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma parole a si peu de valeur à tes yeux, Chiri ! ronchonna Nathanaël en mimant bouder.

- _L'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup ne te dit rien ?_ souleva Soul avec justesse. _L'avantage c'est que le jour où ce sera réellement moi la coupable personne ne te croira…_

-Et tu aurais bien raison de lui jouer un mauvais tour ! ajouta Chiridirelle en riant aux éclats.

Voir le visage de son amie s'illuminer ainsi enleva toute envie à Nathanaël de débattre plus longtemps. La beauté de l'elfe noire se décuplait toujours lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Et en ce moment elle rayonnait.

Nathanaël lui flanqua une tape sur les fesses et s'élança à petites foulées dans la cour.

-Allez, on est censés s'entraîner, « Professeur Mir'Drust » !

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! lui cria son amie en lui courant après.

Ils firent ensemble le tour entier de la propriété de Poudlard, longèrent la Forêt Interdite, traversèrent les serres et finirent leur course près du lac en soufflant.

-Ça décrasse ! ricana Nathanaël, trempé de sueur.

-Ça fait un bien fou, ajouta Chiridirelle en acquiesçant avant de s'allonger à même le sol.

Le soleil brillait et ses rayons tapaient déjà avec force. Il ne devait plus être très loin de 6 h 30. Les cours ne commençant pas avant neuf heures, ils avaient encore du temps devant eux. Nathanaël s'assit à côté de son amie et ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il sentit la main de l'elfe lui caresser le bras et rouvrit doucement les yeux.

Chiridirelle le fixait avec intensité.

-Il va falloir arrêter, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle exprime ses pensées pour les comprendre. Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, leur relation devait rester platonique. Être amants n'était pas envisageable. Nathanaël avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Il lui sourit en hochant la tête.

-Ce soir, disons-nous au revoir, dit-il simplement.

Chiridirelle n'eut pas non plus besoin d'acquiescer, elle en avait autant envie que lui.

-Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en faisant une cabriole pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il reste du temps pour un petit combat à mains nues, Nat' !

Ce dernier se saisit de la main qu'elle lui tendait et ils se firent bientôt face, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Ce fut Chiridirelle qui lança l'offensive en prenant appui sur une de ses jambes tandis que l'autre fouettait l'air pour atteindre la tempe de son adversaire. Celui-ci para au dernier moment, enroula son poignet autour de la cheville de l'elfe et emprisonna son pied entre ses bras pour effectuer une torsion. Profitant du mouvement engagé par son opposant, l'elfe se glissa entre ses jambes et le propre poids de Nathanaël lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il lâcha prise mais roula habilement sur le dos et se releva aussitôt, en garde.

Il marqua une seconde d'arrêt avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. Il se saisit de ses poignets, les tordit et écarta la garde de l'elfe pour lui asséner un coup de pied avant qui la projeta sur deux bons mètres. Ce ne fut que grâce à son agilité qu'elle put arquer son corps, se réceptionner sur ses mains et utiliser l'élan du coup pour donner l'impulsion qui lui permit de se réceptionner une nouvelle fois, sur ses jambes.

-Ce n'est pas mal ! lança-t-elle en souriant, dévoilant ses incisives plus longues que la normale.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, _Professeur_ , répondit Nathanaël en remontant ses mains à hauteur de visage pour parfaire sa position.

Il ne vit pas venir l'attaque qui suivit, Chiridirelle se déplaça avec tellement de vitesse qu'il ne put parer l'enchaînement de coups de coudes et de coups de genoux qu'elle lui infligea avec une impressionnante puissance. Une douleur aiguë lui transperça l'abdomen : elle venait de lui casser des côtes. Sa respiration se fit difficile, chaque inspiration était devenue un vrai calvaire. Quoiqu'il ait toujours pu dire des entraînements barbares de Lailoken, ils avaient au moins eu le mérite d'élever son seuil de tolérance à la douleur et il ne lui suffit qu'à occluder pour faire disparaître cette gêne.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de côtes brisées, il passa à l'offensive. Leur dernier combat s'était soldé par un échec de sa part et il comptait bien inverser la tendance par pur esprit de compétition. Il s'accroupit tout en balayant les jambes de Chiridirelle qui ne s'attendait pas à une récupération aussi rapide et ne réagit pas assez vite pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Nathanaël profita de cette exposition pour l'immobiliser au sol.

L'elfe était en assez mauvaise posture. Elle mit un moment à se dégager et n'y parvînt qu'en lui balançant son crâne dans le menton. Nathanaël fut sonné une petite seconde, qui fut plus que suffisante à son adversaire pour se faufiler hors de sa portée.

-Tu capitules ? demanda Chiridirelle en souriant.

-Que tu crois ! ricana Nathanaël en crachant le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche.

Ils se fixèrent, chacun essayant de déceler une faiblesse exploitable chez l'autre. Nathanaël remarqua alors que le poignet droit de l'elfe tremblait très légèrement. Était-ce dû à la torsion qu'il lui avait infligé ou à sa réception hâtive quand il l'avait repoussée d'un coup de pied ? Toujours était-il qu'il allait pouvoir s'en servir pour gagner ce combat. Une rapide analyse lui indiqua qu'il lui faudrait feinter pour atteindre l'angle parfait pour maîtriser l'elfe noire. Chiridirelle était plus agile, plus rapide et plus expérimentée que lui, il lui faudrait donc se montrer plus patient, plus malin et plus méthodique s'il voulait la piéger.

L'elfe noire attaqua et Nathanaël para tout en lui laissant gagner du terrain. Elle devait croire qu'il faiblissait. L'elfe enchaîna coups sur coups et le sorcier les encaissa un à un sans broncher. Des gerbes de sang éclaboussaient l'herbe verte de la pelouse des jardins de Poudlard. Quand il sentit que Chiridirelle était grisée par sa victoire imminente, il s'affaissa au sol, dévoilant sa nuque pour qu'elle s'engouffre dans cette faille si alléchante. A peine eu-t-elle frôlé sa peau que Nathanaël bascula sur le côté en agrippant son bras pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Surprise, Chiridirelle s'affala au sol la tête la première et le sorcier en profita pour l'immobiliser entre ses jambes et pour tordre son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement écœurant retentisse et que l'elfe grimace de douleur.

Le combat était terminé, il avait gagné.

Oo

Harry n'avait pas bien dormi. Il n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en pensant à ce nouvel élève si mystérieux. Il n'avait pas rêvé cette sensation, aussi fugace soit-elle. Toute la nuit il avait imaginé divers scénarios, tous plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres, et les premiers rayons de soleil avaient fini par teinter le ciel d'un joli rose sans qu'il n'ait pu fermer un œil.

Il était désormais inutile d'essayer de rattraper sa nuit blanche, il devrait de toute manière se lever dans moins d'une trentaine de minutes. Sans bruit, il s'extirpa de son lit et sélectionna sans vraiment y prêter attention les habits qu'il porterait pour la journée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondor, vide à cette heure encore bien matinale. Il s'assit sans conviction dans un des nombreux fauteuils moelleux que comptaient la salle et plongea une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Quand il ne pensait pas au nouveau, il pensait à Voldemort et à la guerre.

-Arrête de te lamenter, Harry ! finit-il par soupirer à voix haute.

Décidant que rester oisif ne lui apporterait rien de bon, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune pour aller rendre visite à Sirius. Oh, il était certain de le réveiller –de mauvaise humeur- à cette heure-ci mais il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul en cet instant.

Il traversa le château d'un bon pas et, alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle du quatrième couloir sud du rez-de-chaussée pour rattraper le septième couloir sud-ouest, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il s'arrêta net, l'expérience lui avait appris que s'il s'agissait de Malefoy et de sa bande de décérébrés, il valait mieux battre en retraite. Seul un fou se jetterait dans une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance.

Les voix se rapprochaient. Il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener sa cape d'invisibilité et aucun renfoncement dans les murs ou aucune statue ne pouvait le dissimuler aux yeux des arrivants. Heureusement que Sirius lui avait appris cet été le très pratiquement enchantement de désillusion.

Il fut entièrement masqué à la seconde où Nathanaël Wyllt et le Professeur Mir'Drust apparurent dans le couloir. L'un comme l'autre étaient recouverts de blessures et d'éclaboussures de sang frais. Le professeur soutenait Wyllt qui peinait visiblement à marcher.

-Neuf cent cinquante-trois défaites, six égalités et désormais dix-sept victoires ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à tousser, ce qui lui arracha une plainte de douleur.

-Tu progresses vite, Nat', répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à t'immobiliser complètement ! enchaîna-t-il en riant. J'ai même réussi à te casser le poignet !

Le professeur soupira en fronçant le nez et Harry réprima un hoquet de surprise. Wyllt venait-il de déclarer comme si ce n'était rien qu'il avait brisé le poignet du professeur Mir'Drust ? Certes, Chiridirelle Mir'Drust allait enseigner le combat à mains nues mais allaient-ils devoir faire preuve d'autant de violence lors de leurs cours ? La perspective de sentir les os céder sous la pression et entendre leurs craquements écœurants le mit mal à l'aise.

-Soul ! s'écria subitement Wyllt. Il faut toujours que tu minimises mes victoires !

-En attendant elle a raison, ricana la jeune femme, tu m'as peut-être brisé le poignet mais j'ai broyé plusieurs de tes côtes.

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête de gauche à droite mais ne vit personne d'autre. A qui parlaient-ils ?

-Gnagnagna ! la singea Wyllt en faisant la grimace. Oh, n'en rajoute pas, Soul ! Tu es censée être de mon côté, je te rappelle ! Je t'en foutrais de la solidarité féminine, moi ! Traîtresse !

Le professeur Mir'Drust se mit à rire et Wyllt finit par être gagné par son hilarité avant de gémir et de se plier en deux en se tenant le ventre.

-Oh, tu ne m'as pas loupé ! grinça-t-il. Dépêchons-nous d'aller voir Maman, il ne faudrait pas que des élèves nous voient dans cet état ou Lailoken va râler !

-Il n'aurait pas tord, il nous a ordonné de nous tenir tranquille et de faire profil bas.

-Je suis certain que ses yeux auront plus fait parler d'eux que notre entrée fracassante d'elle!

Harry observa les deux nouveaux s'éloigner et bifurquer à gauche. Lui qui n'avait cessé de penser à Nathanaël Wyllt toute la nuit venait d'assister à une scène bien étrange qui le laissa encore plus songeur que la veille.

Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione.


	38. Chapter 37

Eh...salut !

Comment se passent vos vacances, les endives ? Les miennes viennent de commencer et l'inspiration m'a frappé comme ça, sans prévenir ! Je sens que ces vacances vont être productives et que je vais bien avancer mes histoires ^^

Je vous laisse donc avec le Chapitre 37, vous pourrez le lire à la plage, à la montagne, là où vous êtes !

Faites-moi un coucou, dîtes-moi d'où vous le lisez !

Plein de bisous sur les fesses et pensez à bien boire et à mettre de la crème solaire, hein !

Bonne lecture estivale :)

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

Rowena soupira d'aise avant de s'étirer en gémissant dans ses draps. Peut-être vivre à nouveau à Poudlard en temps qu'élève serait-il plus agréable que ce qu'elle avait préconisé ?

-Roxane, es-tu levée ? demanda Cho Chang, une de ses camarades de septième année de Serdaigle.

-Presque ! dit-elle en profitant encore un petit moment de la douceur des draps en coton égyptien.

-Dépêche-toi ! Nous allons bientôt descendre et je dois à nouveau te montrer le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, lui rappela Cho.

-Pas la peine de m'attendre, je connais le chemin ! répliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence étrange avant que sa camarade ne reprenne :

-Tu…connais le chemin ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Rowena se morigéna en silence : en effet, comment aurait-elle pu connaître le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter dans ce dédale de couloirs si elle ne l'avait parcouru qu'une seule et unique fois, en sens inverse ?

-Euh…j'ai une excellente mémoire ? risqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah…fit Cho, dubitative. Bon, à toute à l'heure dans ce cas !

Rowena se laissa tomber sur son lit dès que toutes ses camarades furent sorties du dortoir. Mis à part Helga, elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les filles de son âge. Alors évoluer avec des filles de plus de mille vingt ans de moins qu'elle allait être un véritable calvaire ! Rowena avait toujours préféré la compagnie au combien plus agréable des garçons. Quand les filles se querellaient pendant des semaines sur un sujet idiot, les garçons se battaient une bonne fois pour toute, s'accolaient en riant et n'en parlaient plus jamais. Ah que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être elle-même un homme !

La sorcière souffla avant de se lever et de se préparer pour cette première journée « de l'autre côté du bureau du professeur ». Il n'aurait pas été totalement honnête de dire qu'elle n'appréhendait pas du tout les prochaines heures. Comment allaient-ils cacher leur puissance, tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Rien que leur arrivée en fanfare la veille devait avoir intrigué plus d'une personne dans la Grande Salle. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, de cela elle était certaine.

Rowena inspira une grande bouffée d'air, pour se donner le courage nécessaire de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint les dernières marches que la lumière du jour illuminait déjà l'espace. La salle commune était restée telle qu'elle l'avait aménagée bien des années auparavant : la rangée de fenêtres en arcades aussi hautes que belles longeait les murs de la tour dans laquelle la salle se trouvait, le plafond en dôme était constellé des étoiles qu'elle avait intégrées à l'aide d'un sort particulièrement astucieux -celui-là même qu'elle avait réutilisé pour créer le même plafond dans son boudoir à La Citadelle et les voiles de tissus bleu-nuit tendus aux murs rendaient toujours l'ambiance aussi aérienne que dans ses souvenirs.

Ce n'est qu'en se retournant et en dévisageant la statue à son effigie dans la grande niche qui abritait la bibliothèque qu'elle se renfrogna. Outre le fait que l'art de l'époque n'avait finalement rien de flatteur pour sa personne, ce qui la chagrinait le plus était de voir la représentation en pierre de son diadème.

Si elle avait su ce que celui-ci allait engendrer quand Lailoken le lui avait offert, elle aurait poliment décliné ce cadeau empoisonné. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus aucune idée d'où était caché l'objet de sa souffrance et ne s'en sentait que plus rassérénée. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde que cette relique de malheur repose à jamais au fond du lit d'un fleuve plutôt qu'il n'entre en possession de quelques chercheurs mal intentionnés.

Une vague de franche mélancolie la frappa subitement. Elle secoua furieusement la tête pour la chasser au plus profond d'elle.

Tout ceci était du passé.

Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas décidé et ce ne fut que parce qu'elle se cogna à quelqu'un qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait rejoint la Grande Salle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête mais regarde ou tu vas, Rowena ! la rabroua Salazar en grommelant. Je passe un très mauvais début de journée sans que tu n'en rajoutes.

La sorcière le dévisagea et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Laz' ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu…as quelque chose de différent…

-Sans blague ! marmonna-t-il avec une moue de dégoût.

-Oui, vraiment…continua Rowena qui le détaillait avec application.

-Rigole une bonne fois pour toutes et par pitié, ignore-moi pour le reste de la journée, veux-tu !?

-N'y compte pas ! s'esclaffa Rowena en ne cessant de fixer la robe de sorcier de son ami. Le rouge rehausse ton teint à merveille, tu es à croquer ! Attends, ne pars pas si vite, je veux absolument voir la tête des autres quand ils vont te voir arriver !

Salazar mit un soin particulier à l'ignorer et à continuer son chemin tout en relevant la tête. Il devait rester digne. Il fixa sa chaise vide à la table des professeurs et traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé, le menton en l'air. Il était heureux qu'il fût aussi doué en Occlumencie et qu'il réussisse à garder toute sa contenance quand il sentit les regards moqueurs de ses proches sur sa tenue.

-Tu es…absolument fantastique dans cette couleur, commenta sa femme tout en cachant sa bouche de sa main pour étouffer ses hoquets de rires.

-Tout me va à ravir, ma chérie ! répondit Salazar en s'efforçant de rendre son ton le plus enjoué possible.

Il tendit la main vers la carafe de jus de citrouille et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il croisa le regard de Godric qui pétillait d'amusement. Il lui fit un signe de tête et s'obligea à lui sourire. Godric explosa alors d'un rire gras, faisant sursauter les personnes autour de lui.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que ni Nathanaël ni Chiridirelle n'étaient encore arrivés et il sut alors que son humiliation n'était pas encore terminée. Mais en attendant il pouvait tout de même noyer sa honte dans son café matinal.

Il se servit un large bol du café bien noir qu'il prenait habituellement et se cacha derrière, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les ricanements incessants de son vieil ami.

Oo

Godric rattrapa Rowena qui marchait à la suite de filles de sa maison dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de classe où se déroulerait leur premier cours. Lors de la distribution des emplois du temps, il avait découvert avec surprise que tous les élèves de septième année avaient généralement cours tous ensemble. A vrai dire, cela lui avait ôté un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir sur l'estomac.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui joue l'élève ? Il n'était en aucun cas fait pour toute cette mascarade et craignait de malencontreusement ruiner leur couverture.

-Roxie ! Appela-t-il en prenant bien garde à appeler son amie par son nom d'emprunt.

Celle-ci se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil peu amène.

Rowena n'avait pas pu garder dans l'enceinte de Poudlard l'enchantement si pratique apposé sur leurs prénoms. En effet, la magie ambiante qui y régnait et le nombre de personnes y vivant l'avaient contrainte à devoir annuler ce sort. Elle ne pouvait après tout pas contrôler les nombreux sorts apposés sur Nathanaël et sur Chiridirelle et garder cet enchantement-ci actif. Toute Fondatrice qu'elle était, cela représentait une perte de magie considérable.

-Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que j'ai oublié ce que le Choixpeau a dit hier ! le menaça-t-elle en guise de salutations.

-Ce que tu peux être rancunière…marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Ma robe en soie de _Bombyx Mori_ , Gabriel ! grogna-t-elle. _En soie de Bombyx Mori !_ As-tu une idée des prix de ce genre de tissu ces temps-ci ?

-Euh…non ?

-Exactement ! aboya-t-elle. Parce que ça n'existe plus !

Godric déglutit en voyant l'air commencer à se regrouper dans les mains de son amie. Il sauta immédiatement dessus pour cacher et interrompre son invocation.

-A quoi joues-tu !? chuchota-t-il furieusement. Tu ne peux pas invoquer un Élémentaire ici !

Rowena se mit à rougir, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour vérifier que personne ne traînait encore dans les parages et n'ait pu voir la scène.

-Oh merde, s'excusa-t-elle quand elle fut certaine de n'avoir commis aucun impair. Je vais avoir du mal à me faire à toutes ces restrictions de magie…

-Une chance qu'on ait tous nos cours ensemble, ricana Godric. On va pouvoir se soutenir moralement… Mais au fait, où est Nat' ?

-A ton avis ? répliqua Rowena en continuant son chemin sans l'attendre.

Godric fit la moue avant de presser le pas pour marcher à sa hauteur.

-Il s'agirait de ne pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour, ça ferait tâche.

-Il sera à l'heure, tu verras ! On dirait Laz', un vrai papa-poule !

Le sorcier roux la toisa de ses deux mètres et pinça les lèvres.

-Tu peux parler, tu es la première à lui avoir collé des dizaines de protections sur le dos avant qu'on ne parte de La Citadelle…

Ils bifurquèrent à gauche et rattrapèrent le reste des élèves qui commençaient déjà à entrer dans la salle de classe. Rowena sourit de contentement quand elle vit Nathanaël assis au fond de la salle, leur faisant de grands gestes pour qu'ils viennent s'installer à ses côtés.

-Alors cette première nuit à Poudlard ? demanda Godric en collant une tape à faire voler un bœuf dans le dos de son neveu.

-Magique ! répondit Nathanaël en souriant. J'adore le dortoir des Poufsouffle, il est incroyable ! Et les élèves sont tous très accueillants, nous avons fêté mon arrivée en grandes pompes. D'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à me lever pour aller courir avec Chiri…

-Vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu ! geint le sorcier roux.

-Ne le prends pas mal, nous avions certaines choses à nous dire, avoua Nathanaël avec mélancolie.

Godric eut le bon goût de ne pas insister et le sorcier lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Mais demain je vous rejoins !

-Rendez-vous à cinq heures et demi à la Grande Porte, fit Nat' en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas encore vu ton père ? lui demanda soudainement Rowena.

-Si, je suis allé demander à Maman de soigner mes côtes ce matin très tôt, répondit-il.

Rowena ne releva pas le fait que son neveu s'était encore cassé quelque chose et attendit son fou rire mais celui-ci ne vînt pas.

-Et…il n'avait rien de particulier ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Rien d'inhabituel ? insista Godric.

-Non…

-Rien du tout ? renchérit Rowena.

-Non, je vous dis ! s'agaça Nathanaël qui ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir.

-Bien, bien ! s'exclamèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-Que devait-il avoir ? demanda Nathanaël dont la curiosité était désormais piquée au vif.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! chuchota Rowena tandis que le Professeur McGonagall se postait devant son bureau, ses lèvres éternellement pincées.

-Bien, commença le professeur pour réclamer le silence. Vous tous êtes au commencement de votre dernière année entre ces murs. J'attends donc de vous un travail irréprochable et une envie d'apprendre insatiable. J'attends de vous une discipline de fer et une maturité exemplaire. Il est hors de question que vos divergences d'opinions et les rivalités inter-maisons nuisent au bon déroulement de ces cours. J'entends bien mettre dehors tout élève qui transgresserait l'une des règles que je viens de vous exposer. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, professeur McGonagall ! scandèrent tous les élèves.

Godric jeta un coup d'œil à Rowena puis à Nathanaël pour les voir aussi impressionnés que lui. Ce professeur tenait sa classe d'une main de fer et semblait avoir gagné le respect de tous les étudiants. Pas un seul rigolo ne s'amusa à ricaner ou à remettre en question son discours.

-Avant toutes choses, Miss Savage et Messieurs Wyllt et Garnett, je vous invite à venir me rejoindre à mon bureau, dit-elle. Je dois vous faire passer quelques tests afin de pouvoir évaluer vos niveaux respectifs. Chose que j'aurais pu faire avant votre arrivée si le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenu de votre venue…il m'a certifié que vous aviez bien plus que le niveau requis mais je tiens à m'en assurer moi-même, ne vous en déplaise.

Les trois compères se levèrent et s'alignèrent docilement à côté du bureau professoral sous les yeux curieux du reste de la classe.

-Bien, Miss Savage, métamorphosez-moi cette allumette en aiguille, s'il vous plaît.

Rowena s'exécuta -dubitative devant la nécessité d'une épreuve si simple- et une seconde plus tard, une aiguille argentée apparue à la place de l'allumette.

-C'est très bien, la félicita le professeur. Une transition très fluide et un respect des composants exceptionnel. Belle maîtrise ! Maintenant, je veux que vous me changiez ce livre en oreiller à plumes d'oies. Attention, je veux un oreiller moelleux mais avec du corps !

De nouveau, la sorcière s'appliqua à accéder à la demande. Quelques instants plus tard, un bel oreiller à l'air confortable remplaça le livre. La vieille dame s'approcha et le tâta en plissant les yeux.

-Une réelle maîtrise, Miss Savage ! murmura-t-elle, impressionnée. Albus n'avait pas menti. Devrai-je…non, ce n'est pas possible. Ou…Miss Savage, seriez-vous capable de métamorphoser ce bureau en cochon ?

Sans un mot Rowena s'approcha du bureau, marmonna la formule dans sa barbe et agita sa baguette. Mais seuls des oreilles roses, un groin et une queue en tire-bouchon apparurent.

-Cela n'est pas grave, Miss Savage, la consola le professeur en souriant. Ce sort est d'un niveau bien supérieur à la septième année. Vous vous en êtes très bien tirée, cependant ! Changer quelque chose de non vivant de cette taille en une autre chose toute aussi grosse mais douée de vie est extrêmement difficile.

Rowena lui sourit puis se retourna vers Godric pour faire une grimace. Toute cette concentration pour ne pas réussir le sort l'avait épuisée ! Ce n'était pas si simple de rater intentionnellement une métamorphose pourtant simple !

-Mr Garnett, avancez-vous, je vous prie ! appela le professeur McGonagall. Commencez avec l'allumette.

Godric inspira et se concentra tellement qu'il faillit oublier de se servir de sa baguette magique pour la métamorphoser. Il ne dût son salut qu'aux raclements de gorge bruyants de Rowena et de Nathanaël. Une seconde plus tard, une belle aiguille dorée apparue sur le bureau du professeur.

-Bien, très bien ! Le livre, je vous prie.

Un instant plus tard, un oreiller dodu et brodé avec des fils dorés remplaça à nouveau le livre.

-Vous êtes très doué, Mr Garnett ! s'exclama le professeur. Essayez donc vous aussi de changer ce bureau en cochon, voulez-vous ?

Godric jeta un regard à Rowena qui commençait déjà à ricaner sans bruit. Elle lui balança même un « bon courage ! » muet. Le sorcier inspira et commença à incanter la bonne formule mais se trompa intentionnellement dans la gestuelle. Le bureau se mit à pousser des couinements de porc qu'on égorge, sous les rires de la classe.

-Cela reste un bel essai, ne désespérez pas ! l'encouragea le professeur McGonagall en souriant de plus belle. Bien, Mr Wyllt, à vous !

Nathanaël s'avança et regarda l'allumette qui semblait le narguer. Une question se posait désormais : comment allait-il faire pour réussir à métamorphoser cette allumette en aiguille à l'aide de sa baguette ? Il n'en avait jamais utilisé de sa vie et ne connaissait aucun des mouvements requis pour ce sort. Il essaya donc d'imiter les mouvements qu'avaient fait sa tante et son oncle avant lui.

Toujours était-il qu'il donna l'illusion d'utiliser sa baguette mais il ne fit que des gestes dans le vide. Il métamorphosa l'allumette en envoyant directement sa magie dans l'objet, sans la faire passer par sa baguette.

- _Ce n'est pas trop mal,_ fit Soul. _Personne ne devrait remarquer que tu ne te sers pas réellement de ta baguette._

-J'espère, j'aurais dû demander des cours de rattrapages ! geint Nathanaël. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

L'aiguille qu'il avait fait apparaître était cuivrée et brillait de mille feux.

-Oups…murmura-t-il en voyant le résultat.

L'aiguille n'avait rien de naturel. Nathanaël fronça les yeux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait obtenu ce résultat, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu !

- _Tu t'es tellement concentré à faire semblant de faire les gestes avec ta baguette que tu as dû mal doser,_ proposa Soul.

-Votre aiguille est très belle mais l'éclat de votre métal n'a pas été assez bien dosé, Mr Wyllt, dit le professeur en expertisant l'objet. Cependant…la composition est parfaite au niveau _moléculaire_ ! Je n'avais jamais vu un tel résultat.

-Euh…merci.

-Essayez avec le livre.

Nathanaël se posta devant le livre en déglutissant. Il ne se souvenait plus des gestes qu'avaient faits Rowena et Godric pour celui-ci. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil pour les supplier du regard mais ils ne comprirent pas sa prière muette et lui sourirent simplement.

Il leva sa baguette puis l'abaissa en marmonnant la formule adéquate. Il envoya sa magie dans le livre mais celui-ci explosa en milliers de morceaux de papier, déclenchant des cris au premier rang.

-Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, étonné de voir qu'il avait de nouveau mal dosé sa magie.

-Mr Wyllt ! s'écria le professeur en le rejoignant. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manier une baguette, avoua-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Rowena lui flanqua un violent coup de pied dans la malléole et il réalisa alors la bourde qu'il venait de dire.

-Euh, je veux dire, se reprit-il, j'ai brisé ma précédente baguette et celle-ci est encore sauvage. Je ne la possède que depuis peu… J'ai visiblement encore du mal à la maîtriser.

-En effet, acquiesça le professeur McGonagall, il va falloir que vous preniez le temps d'apprendre à la manier. Pour le moment, c'est dangereux pour vous et pour les autres !

-Navré, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau.

La vieille sorcière les congédia d'un geste de la main et ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

-Que s'est-il passé ? lui demandèrent en même temps Rowena et Godric.

Nathanaël haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien, comme je ne sais pas me servir d'une baguette j'ai mimé et j'ai envoyé ma magie dans les objets comme je le fais habituellement mais à chaque fois j'ai mal dosé ma magie. Pourtant je suis certain d'envoyer le nécessaire. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est étrange…ça doit venir du fait que tu aies perdu le contrôle, fit Rowena.

-Oui, quand ta magie a explosé, ça a dû dérégler quelque chose en toi, renchérit Godric.

-Mais de quoi vous par…

-Silence au fond de la classe ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall, interrompant Nathanaël.

Le sorcier ne put terminer sa phrase mais la question résonna dans son crâne. _De quoi parlaient-ils ?_ Quand avait-il perdu le contrôle de sa magie ? Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ?

- _Je craignais que cela n'arrive,_ fit Soul, la voix tremblante. _Lors de ton entraînement avec Lailoken tu n'as pas réussi à te calmer et ta magie a forcé cette faille. Ça a tout détruit sur son passage, Nat'. Ton pouvoir était tel que tu as failli terminer comme lui. Les paillettes dans tes yeux et tes cheveux blancs sont le résultat de cette explosion. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour toi. Je trouvais ça étrange que tu n'en aies pas reparlé depuis que cela s'est produit. Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire._

 _-_ J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie ? Mais personne n'a été blessé ? Görth ? Björn ? Ils vont bien !? s'exclama silencieusement Nathanaël.

Son ventre s'était tordu, lui laissant une étrange impression de malaise.

- _Non, ils n'ont pas été blessé,_ le rassura Soul en se raclant la gorge. _Il n'y a eut que certains dommages matériels...si l'on peut dire._

 _-_ Il faut que j'aille voir Maman ou Lailoken pour leur en parler, ils vont certainement trouver une solution ! décida Nathanaël en fronçant les sourcils.

Soul ne répondit rien mais réfléchit rapidement à trouver une solution viable. Ah, elle retenait cette stupide idée de s'effacer la mémoire ! Nathanaël la laissait avec une charge si lourde qu'elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à le protéger très longtemps ! Que lui avait-il pris ? Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout.

Arriverait-elle à l'empêcher d'aller voir Helga et Lailoken ?

Oo

-Entrez !

La voix sèche de Salamander Wyllt résonna dans le couloir d'où les élèves de septième année attendaient que leur nouveau professeur ne les invite à s'introduire dans la salle des potions. L'excitation se ressentait dans les gestes et les bavardages incessants des étudiants.

-Vous pensez qu'il sera comment ? chuchota Terrence à Barry et à Ian.

-Il n'a pas l'air commode...marmonna ce dernier en jetant un regard discret à l'homme entièrement vêtu de rouge qui se tenait droit comme un piquet à côté de son bureau.

-Tu n'as qu'à demandé à Nathanaël quand il sera là ! répliqua Barry en s'asseyant à l'un des pupitres. Après tout, il s'agit de son père, il pourra nous en dire plus.

-Où est-il passé, d'ailleurs ?

-Il doit être à la traîne avec ses amis, dit Ian en haussant les épaules.

-Toujours est-il qu'il ne pourra jamais être pire que Rogue ! lança Barry en ricanant.

-C'est certain ! renchérit Terrence en riant aussi.

Deux tables plus loin, Ron observait le professeur Wyllt avec insistance.

-Tu penses qu'il les a eu comment ses cicatrices ? demanda-t-il subitement à Harry, assis à ses côtés.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit ce dernier en haussant les sourcils. Il a dû avoir un accident…

-Non, ça ne correspond pas à sa dégaine, répliqua pensivement Ron, je pense plutôt qu'il a cherché les ennuis et qu'il les a trouvé. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être un rigolo !

-Eh bien va lui demander, comme ça tu sauras ! proposa Harry en soupirant.

-Je sens qu'il va apprécier que j'aille le voir la bouche en cœur en lui disant : « hey, m'sieur, on se demandait avec mon pote ce qui vous avait lacéré la figure, vous pourriez nous raconter !? »…

-Qui ne tente rien…

Ron acquiesça sans bruit avant de frapper le bras de Harry pour lui montrer du menton les personnes qui venaient d'entrer : il s'agissait des trois mystérieux nouveaux. Roxane Savage et Gabriel Garnett ricanèrent en regardant le professeur qui fronça les sourcils en les fusillant du regard. Quand Nathanaël Wyllt releva la tête pour voir son père, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche…avant d'exploser de rire.

-Ils m'intriguent vraiment, murmura Hermione en les observant s'asseoir aux peu de places libres restantes.

Le professeur Wyllt choisit cet instant pour se racler la gorge afin de faire taire les bavardages incessants.

-Silence !

Sa voix claqua dans la pièce, forte et claire, amplifiée par la magie.

-Soyez attentifs, soyez réactifs, ayez l'envie d'apprendre et nous nous entendrons relativement bien. Soyez indisciplinés, soyez désobéissants, soyez là seulement pour combler une chaise vide et nous nous entendrons vraiment très mal, dit-il de sa voix claire.

Le ton ne prêtait pas à discussion, le discours n'avait rien d'un discours de bienvenue. Il s'agissait purement et simplement d'un avertissement.

-Vous êtes toujours convaincus qu'il ne sera pas pire que Rogue ? marmonna Ian à Terrence et à Barry.


	39. Chapter 38

Hey, buddies !

Vous êtes heureux de voir cette petite notification qui vous dit que le nouveau Chapitre est ENFIN posté ? Ouais, moi aussi !

Oui, ça fait...3 longs mois que je n'avais pas rien posté. Je sais. Pour la peine je me flagellerai avec les 7 tomes D'HP demain à 11h.

Disons que mon nouveau travail est légèrement prenant. Et que, par conséquent, j'ai moins de vitalité. MAIS, je ne lâcherai pas. JAMAIS !

Ce sera peut-être mois souvent mais je posterai. Qu'importe que le vent hurle, je ne ploierai JAMAIS devant lui !

Pour me faire pardonner, voici le Chapitre le plus looooong que j'ai jamais écrit. 10 pages words, les endives, et une scène de cul en prime, z'êtes contents ? De rien, c'est cadeau, c'est plaisir. Bon, à savoir, là nous sommes encore dans la période où je pose le décor pour pouvoir ensuite avancer dans les intrigues de Poudlard. Donc y'a pas forcément des retournements de situation de malade mental, des machinations de fous furieux, etc. Mais ça viendra. Et vous allez pleurer, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Mais pas de spoil.

Bonne lecture les endives,

Bisous sur les deux fesses !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

Le silence attentif qui régnait dans la salle de classe devint assourdissant. Plus un mot, plus un chuchotement ni un seul murmure ne furent entendus -si ce n'étaient de lointains brouhahas, provenant du couloir. Chaque élève avait levé la tête et attendait que le Professeur Wyllt ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Personne ne voulait être celui ou celle qui briserait ce silence étouffant.

-Je vois que j'ai capté toute votre attention, murmura doucement mais fermement le professeur. C'est parfait !

Il s'éloigna de son bureau et se mit à déambuler dans les rangées, tournant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre pour dévisager chaque élève avant de retourner à sa place.

-Ne connaissant pas votre niveau, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous tester, finit-il par dire en pianotant de ses longs doigts fins les dorures de son bureau. Vous êtes tous en septième année et vous avez choisi cette matière par rapport à vos désirs de carrières. Quoiqu'en aient dit vos professeurs, je veux m'assurer que vous pourrez un jour y parvenir. C'est pourquoi, vous allez tous me commencer une potion -celle de votre choix, dans les potions de niveau cinq- durant les deux heures qui suivent.

Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur. Leur nouveau professeur leur demandait des potions de niveau cinq ? Mais le niveau cinq n'était abordé que lors d'une maîtrise de Potions, jamais en septième année !

-J'attends de vous discipline et silence ! coupa court le sorcier en faisant apparaître des manuels de potions de niveau avancé sur chaque pupitre. Ainsi que des potions maîtrisées. A la fin du cours, je vérifierai l'avancement de votre potion pour voir si les premières démarches faites sont bonnes. Si vous savez lire un manuel, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à confectionner une potion passable.

Sans attendre de savoir si le discours était terminé, Nathanaël Wyllt, Roxane Savage et Gabriel Garnett se dirigèrent vers les étagères et commencèrent à se servir des ingrédients qu'il leur faudrait pour confectionner leurs potions.

-Et bien, qu'attendez-vous !? siffla Salamander Wyllt au reste de la classe.

S'en suivit un concert de raclements de chaises et de murmures. Bientôt les étagères furent ensevelies par des dizaines de mains à la recherche d'ingrédients.

-Il ne rigole pas ! murmura une élève de Serpentard au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs coupés en un carré court nommée Pansy Parkinson au garçon assit à ses côtés.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en relevant le menton, ce qui, combiné à ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et son nez en trompette, lui donna un air hautain.

-Cela ne change pas beaucoup de ce que nous demande mon parrain, répliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante.

-C'est bien vrai ! Pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à autre chose étant donnés son air sinistre et ses cicatrices, chuchota-t-elle en installant son chaudron sur le feu.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Pansy ! lui rappela le garçon avec sagesse.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

Drago Malefoy se saisit à son tour de son chaudron et le posa délicatement sur le feu. Les flammes étaient bleues et il savait que le chaudron ne mettrait pas moins de cinq minutes et dix-huit secondes pour atteindre la température dont il avait besoin pour confectionner sa potion. Le test de ce nouveau professeur tombait à point nommé. Il avait toujours voulu s'essayer à nouveau au philtre de chance, le _Felix Felicis._ Son parrain, le sombre professeur Severus Rogue, le lui avait fait préparer avant le début des vacances d'été mais devant la dureté de l'exercice, Drago avait échoué. Et un Malefoy n'aimait pas perdre. Qu'importe qu'il faille six mois pour préparer le philtre en question.

Dans sa diagonale, debout devant son pupitre, Nathanaël Wyllt semblait plongé par la préparation de la même potion. Drago ne connaissait pas son niveau mais les gestes assurés qui étaient les siens lui indiquèrent qu'il serait un adversaire de taille. Par orgueil, il décida que sa potion serait meilleure que la sienne. Se saisissant du premier ingrédient, il commença à le découper en fines lamelles, toute son attention focalisée sur sa tâche.

Loin de se douter qu'il était l'objet d'un concours auquel il n'avait pas conscience de participer, Nathanaël concassait avec dextérité la noix dorée du Myanmar nécessaire pour procurer sa couleur si spécifique à la potion de chance. Contrairement à ses camarades, il n'avait nul besoin de son manuel. Il connaissait la liste des ingrédients et toutes les étapes par cœur. Cette potion, il l'avait déjà faite plusieurs fois et la dernière avait été absolument parfaite, dixit son propre père. Nathanaël secoua la tête, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'évoluer parmi autant de personnes et avait un mal fou à faire abstractions des bruits environnants. Mais les bouillonnements rassurants de sa potion l'aidèrent à se concentrer et il finit par ne plus penser à rien si ce n'étaient aux gestes à faire et aux prochaines étapes à accomplir.

Les yeux plissés, le nez froncé, Hermione Granger s'ordonnait mentalement de se concentrer sur la confection de sa potion de _Polynectar_. Mais ses pensées ne cessaient de se diriger vers Nathanaël Wyllt. Il était un vrai mystère. Il semblait qu'elle avait été la seule à avoir remarqué quelque chose de tout bonnement impossible durant le cours de Métamorphose. Avait-elle vraiment vu que le sort lancé par Nathanaël Wyllt avait fonctionné alors qu'il avait à peine bougé sa baguette ? Et n'avait-il pas lui-même dit au professeur qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en utiliser, avant de se reprendre et de reformuler sa phrase ?

Hermione avait déjà lu maints ouvrages controversés sur l'utilisation ou plutôt la _non_ -utilisation de la baguette magique. D'anciens écrits témoignaient de cette pratique Hugo Magens écrivait notamment dans _L'Histoire de La Magie_ avoir trouvé un vieux journal intime dans lequel son propriétaire, qui avait vécu au XVème siècle, racontait qu'un vieil ermite vivant dans la forêt calédonienne avait été vu pratiquant d'étranges rites magiques sans aucune baguette. Mais tout ceci n'était que des racontars et des légendes. Pourtant, la plus connue de ces légendes, celle que les parents aimaient raconter aux enfants pour les endormir, contait l'histoire d'un puissant sorcier qui lançait des sorts sans jamais avoir à dégainer se baguette magique.

La légende de Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Tout le monde sait que les légendes trouvent leur souffle de vie dans les faits réels. Alors pourquoi la magie sans baguette ne serait-elle pas réellement possible pour les sorciers, après tout les gobelins la maîtrisait déjà ! Cela ne faisait même pas 24h que Nathanaël Wyllt avait débarqué à Poudlard et le mystère l'entourant lui et les siens s'épaississait à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Mais, foi d'Hermione Granger, tout cela ne resterait pas indéfiniment un mystère !

-Je vais passer dans les rangs pour vérifier votre travail, informa le professeur Wyllt quand il ne resta plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes de cours. Bien évidemment, vous continuerez tous votre travail jusqu'à ce que j'en sois à votre chaudron. Je m'occuperai personnellement de faire disparaître chaque potion afin d'éviter tout accident. Bien que voir ma femme soit toujours un réel plaisir, je préfère bénéficier de son entière attention lorsque je suis en sa présence. La pensée même de lui amener des élèves assez idiots pour avoir désobéi à une consigne simple m'agace.

Sans se préoccuper des murmures outrés des adolescents piqués dans leurs orgueils, Salamander Wyllt se dirigea vers le premier rang. Il s'approcha d'un grand garçon aux dents de devant anormalement longues et à l'air pataud. Il fixa la potion sans rien dire avant de lever la tête.

-Ton nom ? demanda-t-il au garçon de sa voix froide.

-Nev...Neville Londubat, professeur, bégaya ce dernier, déconcerté par le tutoiement.

-La base est bonne. Pas exceptionnelle mais bonne. Pour atteindre l'excellence il t'aurait fallu tourner deux fois de plus dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et faire reposer dix secondes de moins lors de la transition à la sixième étape. Ta datte n'était pas assez fraîche mais ça, cela n'est pas de ton fait. Il y a des maladresses mais dans l'ensemble, ta potion est relativement bien exécutée. Elle ne soignera personne et rendra malade le malheureux qui la boira. Tu ne tueras personne avec, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Neville Londubat regarda le professeur avec de grands yeux, comme la totalité du reste de la classe. Il ne sut dire s'il venait de lui faire un compliment ou s'il venait de l'humilier comme en avait l'habitude de le faire le Professeur Rogue.

-Euh, merci ? risqua-t-il, dans le doute.

-Il y a encore énormément de travail à faire, répondit simplement le professeur en faisant disparaître la substance de son chaudron. A toi.

Ronald Weasley se raidit en voyant le sorcier se poster devant lui. Il déglutit en attendant son verdict.

-Que fais-tu dans ce cours ? lui demanda finalement le professeur.

-Je voudrais bien devenir Auror et...je dois maîtriser les potions pour ça, expliqua le rouquin en rougissant d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Noble métier, acquiesça sèchement l'homme, cependant tu échoueras. Ton niveau est médiocre, écoutais-tu ces six dernières années ? Contrairement à ton camarade ta potion pourrait non seulement tuer quelqu'un mais aussi décimer une forêt entière.

Ron continua de rougir, de colère cette fois. Il entendait clairement les ricanements des Serpentard qui ne manquaient rien de son humiliation.

-Tu viendras ce soir dans cette salle à 20h pour des cours particuliers, nous reverrons les bases.

Puis il se posta devant le chaudron d'Harry Potter.

-Toi aussi.

-A 20h !? s'exclama ce dernier, horrifié de devoir manquer un cours de duel avec Sirius. J'ai déjà des obligations, professeur ! Serait-il possible de décaler, s'il vous plaît ?

-Quel genre d'obligations ?

-Euh, c'est personnel, marmonna-t-il.

-Bien, alors nous nous voyons à 20h...ce soir.

-Mais… !

Le professeur Wyllt ne s'attarda pas à discuter plus encore et évaluait déjà le contenu du chaudron d'Hermione Granger qui patientait en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-C'est presque parfait, Miss… ?

-Granger ! Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Excusez-moi, mais où me suis-je trompée ?

-Tu as mélangé la poudre de corne de bicorne avec le trèfle à quatre feuilles à quatre secondes d'écart, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, acquiesça Hermione en hochant la tête.

-Il s'agit d'une erreur peu connue : il faut mélanger les deux ensemble, ainsi leurs composants se marient parfaitement et suppriment la douleur que l'on ressent généralement à l'absorption de la potion de _Polynectar_.

-Mais il n'est nulle part fait mention d'une telle technique ! protesta la sorcière.

-Il suffit de lire le Grimoire de Salazar Serpentard pour trouver nombres de secrets dévoilés sur la confection des potions, expliqua le professeur Wyllt en esquissant un léger sourire.

-C'est un recueil de magie noire ! s'écria Hermione.

-Tu as beaucoup d'à priori, jeune sorcière, répondit le professeur en pinçant les lèvres avant de faire face à l'ensemble de la classe. Vous avez pratiquement atteints l'âge adulte. Il est temps pour chacun d'entre vous de penser par vous-même. La vie est une large palette de gris, rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Plus tôt vous apprendrez à déceler le vrai du faux, plus tôt vous apprendrez à vous faire votre propre opinion des événements et des gens et plus tôt vous aurez accès à des informations qui ne vous auraient jamais été livrées autrement. Cela s'appelle l'esprit critique. Par exemple, nulle part dans son grimoire, Salazar Serpentard ne fait mention de magie noire ni n'invite ses lecteurs à s'initier aux arts sombres. Il s'agit d'un simple recueil de potions comme nous en trouvons partout dans les librairies...avec, certes, un niveau bien plus avancé que ce qui se fait de nos jours !

-Mais Salazar Serpentard était un Mage Noir reconnu ! renchérit Ronald Weasley.

Le professeur Wyllt leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

-Quand bien même il avait été un mage noir, cela ne veut pas dire que toutes ses recherches ont tournées autour des arts sombres. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que la magie noire ? En quoi est-elle différenciée de la magie dite « blanche » ? Un _Doloris_ vous procurera une douleur indescriptible, comme si un millier de lames vous transperçaient lentement, ce sortilège a été catégorisé dans les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je conçois évidemment que ce sort soit interdit. Mais un innocent sortilège _Aguamenti_ lancé dans le but de noyer quelqu'un devient aussi un sortilège meurtrier. Pour conclure, ce n'est pas tant le sort en lui-même que l'intention qu'a le lanceur qui décide que ce que vous faites est ou n'est pas de la magie noire. Une incroyable palette de gris, vous dis-je.

-Donc, si quelqu'un tente de se suicider, utiliser l' _Impero_ pour l'en empêcher n'est pas répréhensible puisqu'une vie est sauvée ? demanda Neville Londubat.

-Parfaitement, acquiesça le professeur en hochant lentement la tête. La magie n'est pas noire, elle n'est pas blanche, ni grise, la magie n'est pas rose, verte ou bleue. La magie est juste ce qu'elle est...une énergie que Mère Nature partage avec certains êtres humains. La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, seuls les sorciers peuvent l'être.

-Mais le sortilège du _Doloris_ reste tout de même un sort mortel qui n'a d'autre utilité que de faire souffrir, comment cela ne peut-il pas être considéré comme de la magie noire ? demanda Harry Potter.

Le sorcier tourna son visage couvert de cicatrices dans sa direction.

-Tout simplement parce que ce sort a été inventé par l'être humain. A la base, Mère Nature a offert une énergie neutre, c'est l'Être Humain -les sorciers en l'occurrence- qui a modelé cette énergie. A l'origine du Monde et des Hommes, aucun sort ou aucune baguette magique n'étaient nécessaires pour contrôler cette énergie. Elle était pure et les hommes étaient bien plus connectés à la nature qu'aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de catalyseur pour concentrer leur magie, elle traversait leur corps entier et s'exprimait selon leurs pensées et leurs désirs. Les siècles ont passé, les hommes ont fini par s'éloigner de la nature et par conséquent par s'éloigner de leur lien avec la magie pure. La baguette magique a fait son apparition pour aider les sorciers à garder le contrôle, les sorts ont été crée ainsi que les formules et les gestes. Prenons exemple avec les Gobelins, eux sont restés extrêmement proches de Mère Nature et ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'ils savent pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

Hermione fixa le professeur avec intérêt.

-Et pensez-vous qu'il serait possible que, de nos jours, certaines personnes aient accès à ce lien avec la magie pure ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit doucement le sorcier, mais il se pourrait -et je l'espère !- que cela soit possible.

-Donc vous nous dîtes que la magie sans baguette a existé et qu'il serait possible que nous y ayons encore accès ? insista la sorcière en jetant un regard en coin à Nathanaël Wyllt.

Le professeur se posta devant elle en croisant les bras devant lui.

-Non seulement la magie sans baguette mais aussi les Informulés et l'Immobilisme, Miss Granger.

Drago Malefoy, qui écoutait attentivement tout en continuant la confection de sa potion, releva la tête : sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

-Professeur ! le héla-t-il.

-Oui, Mr … ? demanda le sorcier en s'approchant de lui.

-Drago Malefoy, monsieur, répondit le garçon sans faire attention aux regards que lui jetèrent les nouveaux élèves. Que feriez-vous pour pouvoir pratiquer à nouveau la magie de cette manière ?

-Tu dois savoir que nos ancêtres priaient et festoyaient en l'honneur de Mère Nature, n'est-ce pas ? Ces rituels renforçaient leur lien avec Elle. Alors peut-être commencerai-je par m'initier à ces rituels, à ce retour aux sources. Mais je doute tout de même que le lien se rétablisse même en une vie complète. Il faudrait, je pense, un retour aux sources sur plusieurs générations avant de voir le lien se renforcer. Ce ne sont bien entendu que des suppositions.

Drago hocha la tête en le remerciant, la réponse était décevante. À quoi cela lui servait-il de s'initier à tout ceci s'il ne pourrait pas profiter du lien avec la magie pure ? L'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette lui était nécessaire aujourd'hui. Pas dans plusieurs générations.

Le professeur Wyllt s'approcha alors de son pupitre et observa la mixture qui mijotait encore dans son chaudron.

-Très bonne base, Mr Malefoy ! le félicita-t-il. Il y a encore certaines lacunes qui ne disparaîtront qu'avec de l'entrainement et de la rigueur.

Il se tourna alors en direction de son fils et l'appela.

-Nat', viens voir un instant !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'exécuta et se planta à ses côtés.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu as préparé la même potion que Mr Malefoy ici présent. Ton niveau est bien supérieur au sien, laisse tomber ta potion et aide-le à comprendre ses erreurs. Mr Malefoy semble tout disposé à devenir meilleur.

La bouche de Drago Malefoy s'étira en une grimace de déception. Il semblait bien qu'il venait de perdre son propre pari. Résigné, il releva la tête, dégageant son front blanc de ses cheveux. Nathanaël se pencha sur la substance bouillonnante dans son chaudron en pinçant les lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant bouger la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui trônait sur son front.

-Que… ? s'exclama Drago avant de se taire subitement.

-Oui ? demanda Nathanaël en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Cette cicatrice ne lui semblait pas inconnue. Il ne savait plus où mais il était absolument certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

-Non, rien… marmonna le sorcier en secouant ses cheveux blonds. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma potion ?

-Tu as mal broyé ta noix.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Non. Tu as fait une erreur de dosage d'un millilitre avec le jus de pissenlit que tu aurais dû, par ailleurs, mélanger à la poudre de rognons de griffons avant de la laisser reposer trois minutes et seize secondes. Ensuite tu aurais pu mélanger la mixture dans ton chaudron et reprendre à l'étape cinq. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas écrit dans le manuel ! se défendit Drago en soufflant. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Nathanaël secoua les épaules.

-Parce que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois cette potion. J'ai remarqué que l'interaction des éléments est à son apogée lorsque je procède ainsi. Ce qui tombe sous le sens à vrai dire. Les bases de la chimie et donc des potions s'appuient sur les interactions inter-éléments. La poudre de rognons de griffons contient des minéraux qui permettent un mélange dix fois plus fluide une fois mélangés aux éléments fibreux qu'on retrouve dans le jus de pissenlit. Comme à l'étape quatre tu as simplement de l'eau et du sucre dans ton chaudron, tu ne risques aucune réaction dangereuse. C'est tout bénef pour toi. Logique.

-Logique, en effet…marmonna Drago en dévisageant son nouveau camarade.

Oo

-Ne m'attendez pas ! s'écria Hermione à Ron et à Harry avant de s'élancer en courant dans le couloir en les laissant en plan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? demanda Ron à son ami.

Harry secoua les épaules, il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Et à vrai dire, à cet instant précis, quelque chose d'autre requerrait son attention. Nathanaël Wyllt s'excusait auprès de ses deux amis en leur promettant de les retrouver plus tard. Harry fit signe à Ron afin qu'ils se mettent à le suivre à distance.

Wyllt marchait vite, il semblait pressé.

-Non Soul, je ne peux pas attendre avant d'aller les voir ! l'entendirent-ils marmonner alors qu'il n'y avait personne avec lui.

-Il est timbré ? chuchota Ron en grimaçant.

-C'est ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ! lui répondit Harry du bout des lèvres. Le professeur Mir'Drust et lui parlaient à quelqu'un qui n'était pas présent ce matin.

Ron fronça les sourcils en retroussant le nez.

-Mais pourquoi doit-on toujours tomber sur des fous ? se mit-il à geindre en couinant.

-On doit les attirer ! pouffa le Survivant avant de piler brusquement.

Ron le percuta violemment et s'écrasa le nez dans son dos.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t…. !

-Chuuuuut ! le coupa son ami en lui montrant d'un signe de tête Nathanaël Wyllt rentrer tête baissée dans le professeur Rogue.

-Il va se faire laminer...

Oo

Plongé dans ses pensées, Severus Rogue ne s'attendait nullement à être percuté de plein fouet par l'objet même de son insomnie. La venue de Nathanaël Wyllt et de sa famille à Poudlard l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Quand le jeune homme releva la tête en s'excusant platement de l'avoir bousculé, il ne parvînt pas à réagir. Il voyait ses lèvres fines bouger, il voyait ses sourcils blancs se tordre, et il voyait même son air gêné. Mais c'était comme être dans un rêve éveillé.

La seule chose dont il percevait vraiment l'existence était ses yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily. Contrairement à ceux de son frère, les yeux de Nathanaël Wyllt n'y ressemblaient presque plus. Les paillettes dorées qui y dansaient langoureusement teintaient ses pupilles d'un vert bien plus jaune et chaud que ceux de leur mère. L'orphelinat, l'adoption, tous ces événements avaient sensiblement éloignés Noah Potter de ses liens avec sa famille biologique. Les gens se construisent en fonction de leurs expériences et non en fonction de leurs gênes, après tout.

-Euh…Professeur ? appela le garçon d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, Mr Wyllt ? réagit-il enfin en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Évidemment.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Ça fait un moment que vous êtes figé.

-Je réfléchissais, balaya Severus d'un geste de la main, agacé contre lui-même.

-Ah, très bien. Bonne journée, professeur.

Nathanaël commençait à le contourner pour continuer son chemin mais fut arrêté par Severus qui se surprit lui-même en lui demandant comment se passait sa première journée à Poudlard.

-Elle se passe bien, répondit-il en lui souriant. J'adore Poudlard ! Tout le château est fabuleux et je sens que je vais rapidement me faire à l'idée de vivre une année entière entre ces murs. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y étudier.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous empêchait d'y venir plus tôt ? le questionna Severus, réellement curieux.

-Mes parents sont assez instruits et pédagogues pour me faire cours à La Citadelle…c'est le nom de ma maison, expliqua-t-il. J'avais des choses importantes à apprendre que je n'aurais jamais pu apprendre en entrant à Poudlard. Je suis désolé, Professeur...mais je ne me souviens plus de votre nom ni de la matière que vous enseignez.

-Je suis le Professeur Severus Rogue, je partage l'enseignement des Potions avec votre père désormais.

-C'est donc vous le plus jeune sorcier à avoir été promu Maître des Potions !? C'est impressionnant ! s'extasia Nathanaël en le regardant avec une franche admiration. Papa m'a parlé de vous lors de mon premier cours de Potions. Il m'a dit que l'art de la confection de Potion est un art difficile et rigoureux, et que seuls certains sorciers, les plus travailleurs d'entre tous, avaient réussi à obtenir le titre de Maître Potionniste et que vous aviez été un chamboulement dans la société sorcière en l'obtenant aussi jeune. Vous êtes un génie ! Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.

Severus Rogue cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Personne n'avait été réellement « honoré » de le rencontrer une seule fois dans sa vie. Les autres Maîtres avaient été jaloux, Dumbledore y avait vu un atout dans sa guerre et Lord Voldemort une arme dans la sienne, les autres étaient tout simplement trop bêtes pour comprendre ce que son statut impliquait. Voilà qui rendait Salamander Wyllt beaucoup plus affable. Cet homme semblait être un très bon Professeur de Potions qui savait reconnaître le talent quand il en voyait. Poudlard manquait cruellement de ce genre de personnes !

-Eh bien…je voudrais bien vous retourner le compliment, Mr Wyllt, mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi vous êtes capable, finit-il par répondre, restant fidèle à lui-même.

-C'est un défi, M'sieur ? lança Nathanaël en riant. Faites attention, je n'ai jamais perdu un seul des défis auquel on m'a convié !

-Voyez-vous ça…vous attisez ma curiosité, susurra le sombre professeur en esquissant le quart d'un sourire.

-Il paraît que vous voulez vous pencher sur de nouvelles créations, soumettez-moi une de vos problématiques, certaines de mes connaissances pourraient peut-être vous aider dans vos recherches ! proposa le garçon en souriant de plus belle.

-Vous êtes bien présomptueux, Mr Wyllt, grinça Severus, amusé toutefois par son culot. Mais soit, je vous l'enverrai ce soir par hiboux.

-Topez-là ! s'écria Nathanaël en avançant la paume de sa main vers Severus qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

L'adolescent se saisit du poignet de son professeur sans remarquer l'expression stupéfaite de ce dernier, lui ouvrit la paume de la main et fit claquer les deux paumes l'une contre l'autre.

-Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on conclut un deal de nos jours ! Bonne journée, M'sieur !

Et il s'enfuit en courant, laissant le sombre Professeur Severus Rogue fixer sa main, la bouche entrouverte.

Oo

- _Tu n'as plus le temps d'aller voir Helga et Lailoken,_ le prévînt Soul tandis que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentissait dans les couloirs.

-Tu te rends compte ? Le Maître des Potions Severus Rogue a besoin de moi pour ses recherches ! s'extasiait Nathanaël qui avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié sa mission première, au grand soulagement de Soul.

- _Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui a été dit, Nat'._

 _-_ Tu l'as bien entendu, non ? Il va m'envoyer une de ces problématiques. Je vais savoir en exclusivité sur quel sujet travaille le célèbre professeur !

- _Tu lui as quand même un peu forcé la main…_

-Mais pas du tout ! Quand Sal va savoir ça !

- _En attendant, tu es en retard pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie_ , lui fit remarquer Soul d'un ton ennuyé. _Les couloirs sont vides._

Nathanaël parut enfin remarquer qu'il ne restait en effet plus que lui dans les couloirs du château. Il se mit à courir à travers leur dédale afin de rejoindre la salle de classe dont la porte était déjà fermée. Il abaissa la poignée délicatement, espérant ne faire aucun bruit, il s'était après tout déjà assez fait remarquer. La porte n'eut pas l'air de vouloir lui faciliter les choses car elle grinça comme une vieille porte de manoir hanté et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Seul le professeur, un ectoplasme voûté à la voix tremblotante, ne parut pas s'apercevoir du vacarme et continua d'expliquer avec monotonie les tenants et les aboutissants de la révolte des Gobelins.

-Pssst, Moustique !

Rowena lui faisait signe assise à son pupitre, placé en hauteur. Gravissant les escaliers qui le menèrent à sa tante et son oncle, Nathanaël essaya de faire abstraction des regards qui pesaient sur son dos.

-Tu n'as rien manqué, lui fit Godric en réprimant un bâillement. Ce professeur est d'un ennui...mortel. Il a répété déjà six fois que la révolte du 18ème siècle avait eu lieue à cause d'une chaussette trouée.

-Tu ne risques pas de l'oublier comme ça !

-J'y étais...chuchota Godric en levant ses yeux au ciel. Je l'ai vécu une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la revivre encore et encore. Tu étais parti faire quoi ?

-Ah ! s'exclama Nathanaël en remarquant qu'il avait oublié d'aller voir sa mère et Lailoken. Je devais aller voir Maman pour lui demander quelque chose mais j'ai croisé le Professeur Rogue dans les couloirs. Tu sais, le célèbre Maître Potionniste. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui et il va m'envoyer un hibou ce soir pour me soumettre une des problématiques sur lesquelles il travaille !

-Il est mignon ? demanda Rowena sans vraiment écouter ce que disait son protégé.

Ce dernier fit une grimace.

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, non.

-Je vais finir vieille fille, sans aucun homme pour me satisfaire sexue….

-Roxane ! la coupa Godric en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains. Pas devant les enfants !

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir de quoi vous parlez, marmonna Nathanaël en sortant de sa sacoche un parchemin et son stylo à bille. Je pratique régulièrement, _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_!

-Ne nous donne pas autant de détails, par pitié ! râla Godric en grimaçant.

-Ne fais pas le prude, fit Nathanaël en faisant signe à son oncle de se taire pour le laisser suivre le cours.

Comme l'avait dit ce dernier, Nathanaël assista à l'explication de la Révolte des Gobelins la plus assommante qui lui fut donné d'écouter. Il faillit s'endormir plus d'une fois et les deux heures lui parurent interminables. Ce fut un réel soulagement d'entendre résonner la sonnerie qui annonça la fin de ce calvaire.

-Je suis épuisé ! se plaint-il en s'asseyant à côté de Godric à la table des Serpentard pour le souper.

-Je plussoie, fit le sorcier roux en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je ne me souvenais pas que de rester sur une chaise toute la journée pouvait être aussi fatigant.

-Que fais-tu à cette table ?

Nathanaël se retourna en direction de la voix froide pour découvrir un jeune homme au teint basané qui le regardait avec méchanceté.

-J'attends le souper.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de dire. Que fait un Poufsouffle à la table des Serpentard ? continua le garçon.

-Hmm, je m'intègre socialement ?

-Va t'intégrer dans ta propre maison, ici nous ne nous mélangeons pas ! Et toi, Garnett, tu devras vite comprendre que les Serpentard ne traînent pas avec des Poufsouffle ou des Gryffondor ! Ils sont la lie de notre école !

Godric tourna la tête dans sa direction et releva le coin de la lèvre en ricanant. Il se leva. Il dépassait de trois têtes le garçon. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car le Professeur Rogue se posta derrière celui-ci en croisant les bras.

-Monsieur Zabini, retournez immédiatement à votre place, susurra-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Je dois m'entretenir avec Monsieur Wyllt.

Le nommé Zabini jeta un dernier regard rempli de promesses aux deux nouveaux avant d'obtempérer et d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Pansy Parkinson et de Drago Malefoy.

-Tu es un idiot Blaise, lui lança ce dernier. Être un Poufsouffle ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de potentiel. Tu l'aurais deviné en l'observant plus longtemps au lieu de réagir comme un vulgaire Gryffondor.

-Ne m'insulte pas ! grogna le garçon. Il s'installe ici sans aucune crainte, sans aucune peur. Si nous les laissons faire, ce sera l'anarchie !

-Si tu avais observé plus longtemps comme je te l'ai dit, tu aurais vu que certaines personnes s'intéressent à lui. Certaines personnes de pouvoir. Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler.

-Comme qui ?

-Morency, pour n'en citer qu'un seul.

-Aïe.

-Comme tu dis. Et mon parrain semble l'apprécier, fit-il en lui montrant d'un signe de la tête l'échange qui se tenait à quelques mètres.

-Tenez, Monsieur Wyllt, disait le Professeur Rogue en lui tendant une liasse de parchemins. J'attends votre retour dans...un mois, disons.

-Merci, M'sieur ! s'exclama ce Nathanaël en fixant les feuilles jaunies comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Vous n'allez pas le regretter, vous verrez !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui donne ? demanda Blaise.

-Aucune idée.

-L'école est toute chamboulée depuis leur arrivée, observa Pansy d'un air songeur. Depuis quand ton parrain apprécie un élève ? Et depuis quand un élève apprécie ton parrain ?

Les plats garnis de mets succulents firent leur apparition sur toutes les tables et Drago préféra se servir plutôt que de répondre à cette question qui ne nécessitait pas vraiment de réponse.

Oo

Nathanaël frappa deux coups secs sur la porte en chêne de la chambre qu'occupait Chiridirelle, située dans l'aile est du château, non loin des salles de bain. La porte s'ouvrit pratiquement instantanément et une main le saisit par le col pour l'entraîner sans attendre dans la pièce.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu exprimer un seul mot, Chiridirelle l'embrassa en le plaquant contre le mur froid. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un âtre et deux fauteuils avant que les yeux violets de son amie ne le capturent et qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Comme si leurs corps obéissaient à une chorégraphie qu'eux seuls connaissaient, ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le tapis moelleux du salon, s'embrassant sans discontinuer. Nathanaël connaissait désormais chaque parcelle du corps parfait de son amante. Ses mains caressèrent avec fougue la courbe bombée de ses fesses. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda comment il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de l'elfe noire. Elle avait pourtant tout pour elle. Mais les soupirs de contentement que celle-ci émettait le poussèrent à plonger le visage dans le creux de son cou pour mordiller sa peau tendre.

-Hmm...Nat'…murmura-t-elle en dirigeant de ses mains la tête de son partenaire entre ses seins.

Nathanaël ne se fit pas prier et se saisit à pleines mains des deux offrandes qu'elle lui faisait. Goulûment, il se mit à lécher et à mordiller avec applications chacun de ses tétons. A peine les eut-il humidifié qu'il invoqua sans même penser à la difficulté de l'exercice un Élémentaire d'Air qu'il réfrigéra. La brise fraîche caressa sensuellement les monts. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les tétons violets de Chiridirelle se dressèrent et tout son corps fut parcouru d'un intense frisson de plaisir. Avisant un oreiller sur le canapé du salon, il le fit léviter jusqu'à lui et sans arrêter d'infliger une douce torture à Chiridirelle, éventra magiquement le coussin pour en extraire une plume d'oie dont il doubla la taille. Il s'en saisit et dessina des cercles autour des tétons sensibles de la jeune femme. Laissant la plume faire son travail, il parsema de baiser le ventre de sa partenaire, suivant une ligne imaginaire qui l'amena à la toison blanche qui l'avait fait rougir des années auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. D'un geste habile, il fit passer ses deux bras sous les cuisses fermes de Chiridirelle et se servit de ses pouces pour écarter les chairs moites qui semblaient l'appeler. Le gémissement que son amante poussa à ce moment-là fut le signal qui le fit plonger son visage dans son Mont de Vénus.

Chiridirelle, qui agrippait de ses mains un instant auparavant le tapis moelleux, plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du sorcier et pressa son visage entre ses cuisses. Le désir, puissant, la rendait pantelante. Nathanaël libéra un de ses bras pour utiliser ses doigts à bon escient, il titilla avec malice son clitoris, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de Chiridirelle. Elle s'enflammait, le feu se transforma en brasier et lorsque Nathanaël lui prodigua une caressa de plus, tout son être tressauta et ses cuisses se refermèrent automatiquement autour de sa tête. Nathanaël remonta le long de son corps en dessinant de la pointe de sa langue une ligne transparente.

Ses esprits retrouvés, Chiridirelle bascula et les positions s'inversèrent. Elle immobilisa Nathanaël en souriant d'un air mutin. Elle préférait avoir le contrôle. Se penchant vers l'avant, elle embrassa les lèvres de son amant, les mordilla, les lécha. Son bassin ondulait sur celui de Nathanaël, attisant le désir de son membre gonflé. Ce dernier approcha sa main de ses cuisses pour la caresser mais elle attrapa son poignet et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'y autorise. Plongeant à son tour entre les cuisses musclées du sorcier, elle déposa une série de baiser sur son membre turgescent. Il se dressa aussitôt encore plus haut, comme un appel à la gourmandise. Chiridirelle sourit et l'ignora. Elle approcha ses lèvres à l'intérieure de la cuisse gauche de Nathanaël et le mordit doucement. Elle infligea la même torture à la cuisse droite. Et seulement, lécha sur toute la longueur le membre quémandeur de son partenaire qui souffrait le martyre. Il soupira de soulagement. S'en saisissant à pleine bouche, elle fit tourner sa langue tout autour avant de l'aspirer pour mieux le délaisser. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour que Nathanaël n'atteigne l'extase.

D'un regard, les deux amants surent quelle position serait à l'honneur de la première danse de la soirée. Chiridirelle s'allongea sur le ventre, relevant le buste et Nathanaël vint se positionner sur elle. Tout en caressant et en embrassant ses épaules, il s'inséra entre ses cuisses. Ils gémirent de concert. Leurs bassins ondulèrent en rythme. Nathanaël plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de Chiridirelle et celle-ci en profita pour mordiller son oreille. Comme à chaque fois, leur corps à corps était un mélange de douceur, de passion et de malice.

Bientôt, la première danse se termina pour mieux laisser la place aux nombreuses suivantes.

La nuit entière ne leur suffit pas à atténuer le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et c'est avec résignation qu'ils furent obliger de mettre un terme à leurs corps à corps quand l'aube se leva et qu'il leur fallut rejoindre Godric prêt du lac.


	40. Chapter 39

Bonne année mes endives !

J'espère que vous avez passées de belles fêtes remplies de joies !

Pour bien commencer l'année, voilà le Chapitre 39 que -je le sais- certaines personnes attendaient avec impatience. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ;)

Quels sont vos pronostics pour la suite ? Comment la voyez-vous ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses (même les plus farfelues) ? Vos craintes ? Vos espoirs ?Lâchez-vous dans les commentaires, je suis curieuse de savoir si quelques personnes auront juste !

Pour ce qui est de la parution cette année, dans mes bonnes résolutions, j'ai pensé fort à vous et j'ai ajouté : "publier plus souvent". Je vas faire en sorte de tenir cette nouvelle résolution afin de vous faire profiter de cette histoire qui me tient tant à coeur.

J'ai hâte qu'elle soit terminée (parce que moi non plus je ne connais pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants et j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer), j'en serai tellement fière lorsque j'écrirai le mot FIN...

Mais bon, rassurez-vous c'est pour dans très longtemps !

Bonne lecture les endives,

Bisous et léchouilles sur les deux fesses (ah bah oui, c'est pas tous les jours la nouvelle année !)

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

-Et comment expliques-tu le fait qu'ils aient l'air de se connaître ? répéta Ron à Hermione pour la troisième fois. Harry ! Dis-lui, toi ! Rogue a _souri_ ! Il lui a parlé gentiment et il lui a même posé des questions sur sa journée ! Depuis quand Rogue s'intéresse-t-il a quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou que Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Ronald, ce n'est pas parce que le Professeur Rogue a été aimable avec un élève que celui-ci est forcément relié à Voldemort. Cela dit, je suis d'accord dans une certaine mesure… Le Professeur Rogue n'a jamais été du genre à s'intéresser aux autres. Malefoy à la rigueur et seulement parce qu'il est son filleul. Mais un nouvel élève ? C'est très étrange. Et ça nous confirme qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Le Professeur Rogue fait parti de l'Ordre, je te rappelle. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui a confié une mission ? On ne peut pas affirmer catégoriquement que Wyllt est relié à Voldemort mais je comprends ton point de vue. Après tout, ce serait logique que Rogue le prenne sous son aile à Poudlard. Mais dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que le nouveau est important pour Voldemort et que Dumbledore le sait.

-Alors qu'est-il pour Voldemort ? demanda Harry qui n'aimait pas tellement la tournure que prenait la conversation qui les tenait éveillés depuis 2h du matin, quand Ron avait décidé de les réveiller pour débriefer. Admettons qu'il soit connecté à Voldemort et admettons que Rogue ait été choisi pour veiller sur lui à Poudlard... La question est : qu'est-il venu faire à Poudlard ? Fait-il parti de son armée ? _Font-ils_ partis de son armée ? Cela me paraît tout de même étrange que Dumbledore ait laissé entrer son Ancien Maître d'Apprentissage si celui-ci est un Mangemort. Je veux bien que les gens changent mais Dumbledore doit sentir ce genre de choses chez l'homme qui a été son Maître, non ?

-Je pense que ces gens cachent quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'on croit, intervint Hermione. Je pense que tout ceci est lié à l'avertissement du Choixpeau. Je suis persuadée que nous n'avons pas le quart des informations. Dumbledore sait quelque chose, Rogue aussi. Mais quoi ?

-Je pense surtout que Dumbledore avance ses pions dans la partie, marmonna Ron. Comme aux échecs. Dumbledore a besoin de solidifier son armée. Et quoi de mieux que son Maître d'Apprentissage ? Mais vu la réaction de Lailoken Wyllt quand Dumbledore l'a présenté, le directeur s'est peut-être trompé. En pensant faire rentrer un allié à Poudlard, il y a fait rentrer des espions… Je déteste l'admettre mais peut-être que tu as raison, Hermione. Peut-être que Dumbledore les a fait rentrer dans Poudlard pour pouvoir les surveiller et qu'il a demandé à Rogue de s'en charger. Après tout, l'adage dit bien d'être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis.

Harry bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cette conversation ne menait à rien. Les Wyllt et leurs amis cachaient quelque chose, cela était évident. Mais ce qui restait complètement nébuleux était ce qu'ils cachaient. La sensation qu'avait eue Harry lorsque Nathanaël avait parlé ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Il était intimement persuadé que Nathanaël Wyllt n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le faisait avoir un jugement aussi catégorique ? Une simple sensation ne suffisait pas à laver de tout soupçon un parfait inconnu.

-Je vais l'approcher, finit-il par dire à voix haute.

Hermione et Ron s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler.

-Qui ça ? s'exclama son ami. Le Maître ?

-Mais non, idiot ! Nathanaël.

-Es-tu bien certain que c'est prudent ? souleva Hermione avec justesse. Il a l'air extrêmement puissant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Harry claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. Hermione avait une fâcheuse tendance à le couver.

-Je suis puissant aussi. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry était en effet puissant. Mais l'était-il autant que le nouvel élève ? Après tout, si ses doutes se confirmaient, il était peut-être capable de maîtriser la magie sans baguette ! Et ça, quoiqu'en dise Harry, lui n'en était pas capable.

-Qu'avez-vous pensé du cours du Professeur Wyllt ?

-Étonnamment utile, répondit Harry. Et intéressant. Mais il a une vision assez « unique » de ce qu'était Salazar Serpentard.

-Tout le monde sait que Salazar Serpentard était un Mage Noir, continua Ron, mais lui semble ne pas partager cet avis. Il vivait dans une grotte ou quoi ?

-Son analyse de la magie est pourtant intéressante, continua Harry. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui quand il dit que ce n'est pas la magie qui est bonne ou mauvaise mais le sorcier qui s'en sert. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Il n'y a qu'à prendre Voldemort comme exemple. D'après les souvenirs que m'a montrés Dumbledore l'année dernière, Tom Jedusor était un élève brillant. Il aurait certainement pu devenir une figure emblématique du monde des sorciers s'il n'avait pas été aussi mauvais. Mais j'ai aussi vu les souvenirs de l'orphelinat. La solitude, l'incompréhension, le rejet. Tout ça l'a définitivement fait basculer tous les jours un peu plus vers la noirceur et l'envie de revanche. Il a fini par se servir de la Magie comme le moyen d'expression de sa haine. Mais que ce serait-il passé s'il l'avait utilisée pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Il aurait sûrement utilisé sa magie à bon escient. Je pense que le Professeur Wyllt a raison sur ce point. L'intention du sorcier modifie la Magie. _Sa_ Magie. Et la Sienne est devenue d'une insondable noirceur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves de la compassion pour Lui !? hoqueta Ron, véritablement choqué. Il a tué des personnes par centaines ! Il a divisé son âme en morceaux ! C'est un être abject qui ne mérite aucune empathie.

Harry abaissa ses paupières qui lui semblaient exagérément lourdes en cet instant.

-Essaye un instant de te mettre à Sa place. Imagine-toi, seul, perdu, dans un orphelinat insalubre, dans lequel ta présence n'est pas désirée. Pire, tu inspires la peur de par ta différence. Tu peux parler aux serpents et personne ne voit ça comme un don. Les gens te craignent, pensent que tu es un démon. Comment penses-tu que tu évoluerais ? Éprouverais-tu de la compassion envers quiconque ? Mais un jour un vieux monsieur vient dans cet orphelinat et t'annonce que tu es un être exceptionnel. Ton monde s'éclaircit, ce tunnel sombre et sans fin qui était ta vie a finalement une sortie. Tu apprends que tu es un sorcier et que tu es destiné un vivre une vie pleine d'enchantements. En entrant à Poudlard, tu décides de tout faire pour maîtriser cette magie qui est en toi. Mais tu n'as personne à rendre fier si ce n'est toi-même. L'orphelinat t'as rendu méfiant et tu ne sympathises pas avec les autres élèves. Ton air froid les fait fuir. Très vite, tu en viens à les mépriser inconsciemment pour n'être pas capable de faire un seul pas dans ta direction. Tu te renfermes et tu finis par ne plus penser qu'à la Magie. Une idée germe peu à peu dans ton esprit : si tu deviens le meilleur, tout le monde connaîtra ton nom. Tu t'entraînes comme un forcené jusqu'au jour où, en cherchant des réponses aux questions que tu te posais sur tes parents, tu apprends la triste vérité. Ton père était un moldu qui a été ensorcelé par ta mère, une Cracmol, qui l'aimait éperdument. Quand le sort fut brisé, il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et il l'a battue et l'a chassée. Tu apprends que ta mère est morte en couches, en te donnant la vie. Tu te rends alors compte que les moldus sont tous les mêmes : des êtres sans pitié, sans cœur, de misérables vermines. L'orphelinat, ton père, ils sont pareils. Et ta mère...ta mère cette Cracmol si faible, si pitoyable qu'elle n'a pas su se défendre décemment. Tu te mets à haïr la faiblesse et les moldus. Tu finis par apprendre que tu descends de la lignée d'un des Quatre Fondateurs, tu es extatique, tu as la puissance et tu te mets en tête de terminer ce que ton ancêtre avait commencé. Tu deviens alors connu du monde entier pour tes exploits morbides et des centaines de personnes se mettent à te suivre. Le Monde Sorcier te craint, tu n'es plus cet enfant perdu qui pleurait dans un coin de l'orphelinat. Tu es devenu la Mort Personnifiée.

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Hermione et Ron le regardaient d'un air étrange. Dérangeant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu...m'as fait flipper, mec, grimaça Ron en rougissant de ses propos.

-Tu es...étonnamment empathique, fit Hermione avec son éternel air inquiet.

-J'ai ressenti tout un tas de Ses sentiments depuis que notre lien est actif, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Quelque part, je crois que je comprends. C'est une vie bien triste qu'il a du vivre seul. Si une seule personne lui avait tendu la main, je pense que nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

-Mais c'est ce qu'à fait Dumbledore ! protesta Ron.

-Dumbledore l'a juste introduis dans le monde de la magie. Il est une sorte de sauveur, c'est vrai. Mais il a toujours eu cette suspicion envers lui et je pense que Tom n'a jamais été dupe. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Tom Jedusor n'a jamais eu d' _amis_. Dumbledore dit que l'Amour de ma mère m'a sauvé de la mort. Si Tom Jedusor avait reçu de l'Amour aussi, Voldemort ne serait jamais né.

-C'est dingue mais ça tient la route, fit Ron d'un air songeur. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ce qui avait pu pousser Tu-Sais-Qui à commettre toutes ces atrocités. Je crois que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était né comme ça. Mauvais. Cruel.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il faut excuser ce qu'il fait à cause de son passé mais c'est au moins une raison pour comprendre ce qu'il est devenu.

Ron bâilla à son tour, déclenchant la même réaction chez Hermione puis chez Harry.

-Il est temps d'aller se recoucher ! fit-il en désignant l'horloge de la salle commune qui indiquait 4h55.

Harry le suivit dans le dortoir, non sans souhaiter à Hermione une bonne nuit –aussi courte serait-elle. Pensif, il retrouva son lit avec satisfaction. Il s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête. Une peur irrationnelle le frappa soudainement. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il en était persuadé, la fin était proche. Voldemort ou lui mourrait avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il y a avait tellement plus que sa propre vie qui était en jeu ! Comment pouvait-il honorer sa part de la prophétie ? Comment faire pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin de pouvoir vaincre l'un des plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de vivre comme un condamné à mort ? Tous les jours, il avait cette étouffante impression de gravir un peu plus l'escalier qui le menait à la potence…comme la preuve de sa fin inéluctable.

-Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux…se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Tu te comportes comme si tu avais déjà un pied dans la tombe. Tu es encore bel et bien vivant, ne Lui en déplaise. Et tu vas continuer de t'accrocher à ce maigre espoir aussi fort que tu le peux.

Il se redressa dans un sursaut et inspira à plein poumon avant d'expirer longuement.

-Tout ira bien, Harry. Tout ira très bien.

Il se recoucha mais, comme bien souvent ces temps-ci, le sommeil l'avait déjà déserté. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il glissa sa main entre son matelas et sa tête de lit et se saisit de la liasse de parchemins qui y était cachée. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura : « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ». Il étala le parchemin devant lui et, sous ses yeux, le château et ses moindres recoins apparurent. La Carte des Maraudeurs lui avait été donnée par Fred et Georges Weasley lors de sa troisième année. Il avait découvert plus tard qu'elle avait été créée par son père, Sirius, Remus et Peter Pettigrow, l'infâme traître qui avait piégé Remus et s'était fait passé pour mort. Lorsqu'il l'avait montrée à Sirius et Remus, ils lui avaient tout expliqué de son fonctionnement. Comment ils avaient réussi à créer la réplique exacte du château en trois dimensions et comment ils avaient pu savoir tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Cette carte était un véritable outil d'espion. Tout y était parfaitement retranscris. De son lit, il pouvait voir un minuscule Pattenrond tourner à droite dans le sixième couloir est en reniflant le sol, à la recherche d'une quelconque proie, certainement. Pendant de longues minutes, il chercha Nathanaël Wyllt du regard dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle mais il ne l'y trouva pas. C'est lorsqu'il détailla le couloir près des salles de bains qu'il remarqua son prénom. Instinctivement, il se concentra sur la pièce en question et la carte suivit ses pensées, l'agrandissant comme s'il avait zoomé. Il se redressa d'un bond sur son lit lorsqu'il vit les deux corps entremêlés qui s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chair. Le sang lui monta aux joues. Pour une surprise, c'en était une de taille : Nathanaël Wyllt et le Professeur Mir'Drust étaient amants !

Les yeux ronds, Harry les observa se mouvoir lascivement dans une danse bien à eux pendant quelques minutes. Il cligna des yeux en secouant la tête lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer pour se rhabiller. Il les vit sortir de la chambre du Professeur Mir'Drust et se diriger vers l'entrée du château où les attendait Gabriel Garnett. Les trois miniatures des nouveaux venus à Poudlard se mirent alors à courir à belle allure dans le parc du château. Harry se leva d'un bond et écarta les tentures de son lit à baldaquin pour ouvrir la fenêtre qui le juxtaposait. Il passa hâtivement sa tête par l'ouverture et tordit son cou pour apercevoir les trois silhouettes progresser le long de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Il sourit. Il venait de trouver comment approcher Nathanaël Wyllt.

Oo

-Comprenez une chose, commença par dire Lailoken Wyllt de sa voix grave aux élèves devant lui, l'enseignement que nous vous dispensons, Chiridirelle et moi-même, n'est pas fait pour les précieux. Ce que j'entends par là c'est que vous ne devrez pas avoir peur d'avoir mal. L'apprentissage vient par l'exercice et ici, l'exercice est douloureux. Autant que vous soyez prévenus immédiatement, vous allez très certainement vous casser quelques os durant les prochains cours. Vous allez très probablement vous couper tellement profondément que vous allez pisser le sang sur les pavés de la salle. Mais sachez aussi que l'on n'a rien sans rien. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec les quelques élèves qui ne prendront pas cet enseignement au sérieux. Nous sommes intransigeants et l'objectif de ces cours est de vous apprendre à vous défendre en cas de perte de votre baguette magique. Et surtout pour que vous cessiez une bonne fois pour toute de vous reposer entièrement sur elle. Vous n'êtes pas mono-tâches. Et je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que vous n'êtes pas non plus des idiots incapables de reconnaître un enseignement de qualité quand vous en voyez un. Alors donnez tout ce que vous avez.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ces gens étaient fous. Mais, quelque part, ces cours étaient de loin les plus intéressants et les plus utiles auxquels il aurait l'occasion de participer. S'il voulait survivre à la guerre qui se profilait, il devait emmagasiner un maximum de compétences. Et peu lui importait qu'elles soient douloureuses. Après tout, cela n'était sûrement rien comparé aux séances de tortures qu'infligeait Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en cas d'échec. Drago avait même entendu dire que le Lord Noir faisait mordre les enfants des fautifs par le célèbre loup-garou Fenrir Greyback.

-Il va falloir vous ôter de l'esprit que l'on peut se battre sans prendre de coups, enchaîna le Professeur Mir'Drust en se déplaçant à travers la classe, de sa démarche féline. S'il y a bien une chose à savoir c'est que dans une joute à l'arme blanche vous finirez fatalement par être blessé. Vous allez apprendre à ne pas craindre les blessures. La peur mène à l'erreur. L'erreur mène à la mort. Compris ?

Elle amena son épaule devant elle et leur montra une longue cicatrice qui serpentait le long de son bras.

-J'ai été entraînée au maniement des armes blanches depuis mon enfance, cette cicatrice date de mon premier affrontement. Je ne savais pas utiliser une lame et mon adversaire me l'a rapidement fait comprendre. Comme vous le serez, j'ai été effrayée de ressentir de la douleur. Et lorsque sa lame s'est plongée dans ma chair j'ai souffert. J'ai bien évidemment perdu ce duel. En revanche, j'ai passé les semaines suivantes à m'infliger moi-même des blessures afin de ne plus jamais avoir peur des lames de mes adversaires. J'ai gagné tous les duels suivants.

-Mais vous n'allez quand même pas nous obliger à nous taillader nous-même ? s'exclama Blaise, déclenchant un concert de murmures approbateurs.

-Non, répondit la jeune femme en faisant la moue. Le Directeur nous l'a interdit. Ce qui est bien dommage. Vous auriez appris plus vite. Nous vous enseignerons le maniement des lames avec des sabres en bois. Vous n'aurez que des bleus. Mais avant tout nous commencerons par le corps à corps. Je te laisse choisir, Lailoken.

-Pignouf, en scène ! aboya le vieillard aveugle, faisant sursauter quelques personnes dans l'assemblée, Drago compris.

Nathanaël Wyllt sortit du rang en souriant.

-Contre qui ? demanda ce dernier au vieillard en attachant ses cheveux blancs en queue-de-cheval pour dégager sa vue.

-Moi, répondit celui-ci en esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Fait chier ! grogna le nouveau en perdant immédiatement son sourire et en relevant sa garde.

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'émettre l'hypothèse que le professeur devait être redoutable malgré son handicap à en juger par la tête que tirait le nouveau que le vieillard l'envoyait déjà valser dans le mur opposé d'un puissant coup de poing dans le thorax. Lailoken Wyllt avait une détente impressionnante. Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger. C'était donc ça qu'ils allaient leur apprendre ? Il signait doublement ! Drago se voyait déjà désarmer des adversaires, les surprendre et les neutraliser grâce à cet enseignement. Peut-être, après tout, avait-il une chance de pouvoir survivre à la guerre ?

-C'est pas l'heure de dormir, mollusque ! claqua la voix de Lailoken tandis qu'il se jetait sur son adversaire.

Nathanaël secoua la tête et se dégagea des gravats que l'impact avait projetés sur le sol. Il semblait sonné mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Il fut bien vite sur ses deux pieds, sa garde en place. Il para le coup de pied de son grand-père mais l'impact fut violent, tellement qu'il l'envoya à nouveau s'encastrer dans le mur. Cette fois-ci, Nathanaël ne s'attarda pas et contre-attaqua immédiatement en se dégageant habilement, sautant sur le genou droit de son adversaire, puis sur son épaule gauche, faisant une pirouette tout en assénant un coup de talon à l'arrière du crâne du vieillard, l'envoyant à son tour s'écraser dans les décombres du mur de la classe, tête la première.

-Tu es mort, Nat' ! s'exclama Garnett en ricanant grassement.

Son ami grimaça en marmonnant un « je sais » désabusé. En effet, lorsque Lailoken Wyllt se retourna pour faire face à son petit-fils, un sourire des plus inquiétants barrait son visage. Couplé à ses orbites aux chairs fondues et ses cheveux blancs, il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Nathanaël Wyllt semblait indiquer qu'il prenait plaisir à se battre contre ce monstre. De l'avis de Drago, tous les membres de cette famille étaient complètement dérangés.

Comme un pantin désarticulé, le vieillard enchaîna une série de mouvements sans queue ni tête à une vitesse fulgurante. Drago ne put voir où Nathanaël avait été frappé mais celui-ci voltigea dans les airs et aurait dû s'écraser contre le plafond s'il ne s'était pas retourné pour profiter de l'impact contre ses pieds pour se propulser vers son adversaire, la tête en bas. Il se saisit des pans de tissus du t-shirt que portait son grand-père au niveau des épaules et tira dessus tout en roulant habillement au sol, entraînant avec lui son adversaire qui, emporté par l'élan, percuta le sol. Drago se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour parvenir à un tel niveau. Dès lors qu'il avait vu Nathanaël Wyllt apparaître dans la Grande Salle, il avait eu l'étrange sentiment que ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Désormais, il en était certain, preuves à l'appui. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Lord Voldemort Lui-même s'intéressait aussi à ce nouveau venu. Après tout, comment ne pas l'être ?

Drago vit Nathanaël se relever en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il leur tournait le dos et tous les élèves purent voir l'état de celui-ci. La veste de son uniforme était déchirée par endroit, laissant apercevoir de longs sillons ensanglantés que les impacts à répétition dans le mur de la classe lui avait infligés.

-Il ne l'a pas raté ! s'exclama Pansy à côté de lui. Et il continue de se battre ?

En effet, Nathanaël semblait être blessé assez sérieusement mais cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça. Derrière lui, Draco entendait Garnett ouvrir les paris avec Savage. Ces deux-là ne semblaient pas non plus être inquiets de la tournure des événements. Comme s'il était connecté au reste de la classe, Nathanaël se débarrassa de sa veste puis de sa chemise qui n'était pas en meilleur état et qui semblait entraver ses mouvements. En plus des cicatrices qu'il venait de recevoir, trois longues cicatrices parallèles blanchies par le temps traversaient son dos musclé. Étant donnée la taille de cette griffure, la bête qui lui avait infligées devait être énorme. A peine s'eut-il débarrassé de ses vêtements que Nathanaël bondit en direction de son grand-père qui venait à peine de se relever. Il lui asséna une série de coups de poings, de coups de coudes et de coups de genoux presque aussi rapidement que ce qu'avait fait Lailoken Wyllt un instant auparavant. Ce dernier esquiva la plupart et inversa les rôles avec facilité.

Désormais, c'était Nathanaël qui était prit sous une pluie de coups qu'il arrivait à peine à esquiver. La différence de niveau était flagrante. Le combat se termina bientôt, avec une prise d'art martial qui envoya valdinguer Nathanaël dans la porte de la classe qui céda sous la violence du choc. Nathanaël finit sa course en roulant dans le couloir, faisant sursauter les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas cours à cette heure-ci. Le Professeur Mir'Drust s'avança vers le vaincu et lui tendit la main dont il se saisit pour se relever. Étonnamment, Nathanaël Wyllt souriait à pleines dents.

-J'ai tenu dix secondes de plus que la dernière fois ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant la langue à Garnett et Savage.

Ce fut quand il se tint droit, devant l'ensemble de la classe tandis que les deux professeurs expliquaient les erreurs commises durant ce combat, que tous purent remarquer une seconde cicatrice blanchâtre qui ornait son épaule gauche, plus grosse. Quelque chose avait été profondément enfoncé dans sa chair. Nathanaël Wyllt avait du souffrir le martyr.

Drago n'arriva plus à se concentrer sur ce que disaient les professeurs, il passa le reste du cours à fixer la cicatrice de Nathanaël.

Il lui semblait bien l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Mais pas moyen de savoir où.

Oo

La porte en bois grinça lorsque Sirius Black l'ouvrit avec hâte. Il commençait bien l'année, il était en retard dès le deuxième jour de cours ! Pestant contre lui-même, il se débarrassa de sa sacoche en cuir dans laquelle il avait mis son nécessaire à écriture et les parchemins dont il avait besoin pour le cours des septième années. Cette année serait bien différente des précédentes. Sirius avait passé l'été à essayer de convaincre Dumbledore afin qu'il valide son projet. Le directeur avait capitulé un jour seulement avant la rentrée. Sirius ne savait pas ce qui avait fait changer d'avis Albus Dumbledore et s'en contrefichait pas mal. Tout ce qui importait était qu'il était arrivé à ses fins !

-Silence ! réclama-t-il à la classe d'une voix forte.

Les élèves semblaient anormalement excités. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ils venaient d'avoir le fameux cours d'arts martiaux dispensé par les deux nouveau professeurs. Sirius se promit de questionner Harry à ce propos quand ils se retrouveraient pour leur cour du soir.

-Ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai réussi à convaincre le directeur de bien vouloir changer le déroulement du programme initialement enseigné aux élèves de septième années. Cette année, vous aurez l'immense privilège de pouvoir participer à une nouvelle façon d'enseigner. Je vous explique : les heures de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal seront divisées en deux parties. Il y a aura la théorie d'un côté, durant laquelle nous étudierons ce qu'il faudra mettre en pratique, dans la deuxième partie des cours. Et pour commencer l'année, rien de mieux que des duels, non ?

Comme il l'avait espéré, les élèves furent ravis de la nouvelle.

-J'ai préparé des bouts de parchemins avec vos noms dessus, continua-t-il lorsque les exclamations de joies se tarirent. Je vais les mettre dans deux boîtes séparées. Vingt-et-un noms dans l'une et vingt-et-un noms dans l'autre. Je piocherai un nom dans chaque boîte et ces deux noms seront donc adversaires lors de la première partie du tournoi de duel. C'est compris ?

-Oui, Professeur Black ! scandèrent les élèves, impatients.

-Commençons ! s'exclama-t-il en plongeant sa main droite dans la boîte à sa droite et sa main gauche dans la boîte à sa gauche. Su Li contre Ron Weasley.

Sirius vit Harry donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami en signe d'encouragements. Il était de notoriété publique que Su Li était une excellente élève.

-Neville Londubat contre Glenn Truman, continua-t-il. Théodore Nott contre Michaël Corner. Tracey Davis contre Parvati Patil. Daphné Greengrass contre Roxane Savage. Morag MacDougal contre Susan Bones. Justin Finch-Fletchey contre Joan Thunderblake. Barry Forward contre Ian Summerby. Gregory Goyle contre Millicent Bullstrode. Pansy Parkinson contre Stephen Cornfoot. Lisa Turpin contre Anthony Goldstein. Nathanaël Wyllt contre Blaise Zabini. Padma Patil contre Seamus Finigan. Bonnie Howl contre Drago Malefoy. Megan Jones contre Vincent Crabbe. Hannah Abbot contre Mandy Brocklehurst. Kevin Emtwhistle contre Hermione Granger. Terry Boot contre Ernie Macmillan. Gersende Morency contre Lavande Brown. Harry Potter contre Terrence Delvire et… Dean Thomas contre Gabriel Garnett !

Il n'allait pas se mentir, Sirius était impatient de connaître le résultat de certains de ces duels. A commencer par les nouveaux venus. Les élèves étaient survoltés, parlant, commentant, échangeant à propos des duels à venir. Certains ne semblaient pas en mener large et Sirius comprenait pourquoi : Lavande Brown, par exemple, n'était pas tombée sur l'adversaire le moins habile ! S'il y avait bien un élève dont le niveau en duel sorcier frisait la perfection, c'était Gersende Morency. Ce gamin était étrange. Il avait débarqué à Poudlard en seconde année et s'était bien trop rapidement créé une étiquette bien à lui dans l'enceinte du château. Tout le monde le connaissait. Beaucoup utilisaient ses services, les plus intelligents l'évitaient comme la peste. Personne n'était indifférent à Gersende Morency. Pas même lui.

-Bien, ceci étant fait, nous allons passer à la théorie ! fit-il à voix haute afin de capter l'attention de ses élèves. Les duels commenceront lors du cours de demain. Quelqu'un parmi vous sait ce à quoi sert le Sortilège d'Absorption ?

Comme bien souvent, seule la main d'Hermione s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs, trépignant d'impatience. Il réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel : il avait beau apprécier la jeune sorcière, son côté Miss-je-sais-tout l'agaçait énormément.

-Personne à part Miss Granger ne peut répondre ? questionna-t-il, espérant obtenir une réaction de la part d'autres élèves.

Une autre main se leva avec paresse.

-Oui, Monsieur Garnett, l'encouragea-t-il, honteux de se sentir presque soulagé de ne pas avoir à entendre Hermione déballer sa science de son éternelle voix académique.

-Il s'agit d'un sort très compliqué que très peu de sorciers se risquent à essayer, expliqua le grand rouquin de sa voix grave. Il demande un entraînement rigoureux et une concentration maximale car, mal effectué, il peut se retourner contre son lanceur. Il est très utile lors d'un duel, car il permet d'absorber la magie des sorts que vous lance votre adversaire afin de pouvoir l'accumuler et le renvoyer au lanceur orignal. Par exemple, vous activez le sort au début du duel, vous absorbez autant de sorts que vous pouvez en supporter, vous les stockez et lorsque vous vous retrouvez tous les deux épuisés magiquement, vous surprenez votre adversaire avec ce dernier coup. Si votre agresseur a lancé cinq sorts, ce sera la puissance combinée des cinq sorts que vous renverrez à l'expéditeur. En revanche, si vous ratez votre sort d'Absorption, celui-ci vous explosera en pleine figure. D'où la dangerosité de l'exercice. La puissance des sorts absorbés est stockée dans le stockeur d'Elémentaires qui se trouve dans chaque baguette magique. Comme vous le savez tous, les Elémentaires n'étant pas stables, rajouter une telle puissance est très risquée. Il faut avoir un contrôle total sur sa magie afin d'y parvenir.

-C'est parfait ! s'exclama Sirius, réellement impressionné par l'explication que venait de partager Gabriel Garnett au reste de la classe. Je n'aurai pas mieux expliqué. Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Comme l'a si bien dit votre camarade, ce sortilège est extrêmement dangereux. Mais aussi incroyablement utile en temps de guerre. Le « hic » si je puis dire, c'est que la maîtrise de votre magie doit être totale. Hors, vous êtes encore loin d'être parvenus à un tel niveau. Ce que je veux que vous compreniez, c'est l'importance de bien connaître ses limites, cela vous facilitera la tâche lors du lancement de vos sortilèges. La pratique d'aujourd'hui consistera à ce que vous fassiez apparaître une boule de lumière et que vous la mainteniez le plus longtemps possible à son intensité la plus élevée avant de lentement baisser son intensité.

-Mais c'est pour les gamins ! protesta Ian Summerby, bien vite imité par Barry Forward et Terrence Delevire.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

-Essayez, Monsieur Summerby.

Ian s'exécuta. Une boule de lumière apparut, elle brilla intensément, aveuglant toute la classe, mais s'éteignit brutalement deux secondes plus tard. Ian fronça les sourcils en grimaçant et essaya à nouveau. Cette fois-ci la boule illumina la classe quatre secondes. Il souffla. L'effort fournit lui avait prit beaucoup plus de force que ce qu'il pensait !

-C'est exactement de cela dont je parle, commenta Sirius. Vous ne maîtrisez pas encore assez bien votre magie pour pouvoir exécuter cet exercice avec facilité. Peu d'entre vous y arriveront, si ce n'est aucun. Cet exercice va lentement vous connecter à votre magie en profondeur. Comme on entraîne son corps afin de le renforcer, il faut entraîner sa magie pour la renforcer. Au fur et à mesure, votre endurance va augmenter et les possibilités vont se multiplier.

Et pour démontrer ses propos, il fit apparaître une boule de lumière qui brilla durant trente longues secondes avant de faiblir doucement puis se teinter de orange puis de jaune, de rouge et pour finir de violet avant de disparaître.

-Essayez !

Toutes les baguettes se levèrent dans un brouhaha enthousiaste. Des flashs de lumière apparaissaient de ci de là, ponctuées d'exclamations de déception. Sirius fit glisser son regard sur chaque élève afin de noter dans un coin de sa tête le nom des élèves qui avaient le plus de facilités. Au fond de la classe, Nathanaël Wyllt ne semblait pas concerné par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il murmurait à voix basse, les sourcils froncés.

-Monsieur Wyllt ! l'interpella Sirius qui n'appréciait pas du tout que le nouvel élève se montre aussi dissipé. Allez-vous commencer l'exercice ou y-a-t-il quelque chose qui vous empêche de participer ?

L'adolescent sursauta et rougit, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Toutes mes excuses, professeur, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées...fit-il en s'emparant de sa baguette avant de faire apparaître une boule de lumière si éblouissante qu'il crut un instant regarder le soleil. Oups ! Trop fort ! J'ai encore du mal avec cette nouvelle baguette !

Il réduisit l'intensité comme s'il s'était agit de la chose la plus naturelle au monde avant de la faire clignoter de différentes couleurs. Bleu. Vert. Jaune. Rouge. Noir. Argent. Doré. Violet. Orange. Cyan. Pourpre. Mauve. Puis les couleurs changèrent de plus en plus vite, la boule se mit à tourner en flottant dans les airs...avant d'exploser en un million de paillettes de couleurs.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, je maîtrise plutôt bien le sujet ! dit-il en souriant.


End file.
